What You Mean to Me
by Topicoatl
Summary: A collection of Pokémon lemons I'm writing for the fun of it. Make sure to join my Discord if you wanna suggest a Pokemon or Pokemons. Here's the code to join! rFFBBm5
1. Blaziken

What a mistake it was not taking along an extra coat or two. Everyone told you to, they said that you'd regret it if you didn't, but you were stubborn. You were going to Snowbelle City for work and everything was going well. The sun was out, there was a bit of snow and it was pretty cold, sure, but the coat you were wearing kept you the chill from seeping into your bones. There weren't any clouds in the sky and you figured that it would take you until sunset to reach Snowbelle, but you were wrong.

The city had been only on the horizon when disaster struck. As if it were an act of Arceus, thick, black clouds covered the sky in a few minutes, and blackout conditions of snow began to cover the ground. Within a hour you were hopelessly lost and treading through a foot of snow with more still coming down. The jacket you had been wearing hadn't prepared you for this amount of cold, bitter wind and thick, wet snow, and had been practically useless.

As you made your way towards the light you believed to be Snowbelle City, there were whispers in your mind, faint, at first, telling you to undress. When these thoughts began you didn't know what to make of them. You were still warm and had full control of your mental faculties. But as the hours wore on you became exhausted, your legs aching, and that near silent whisper, telling you to strip, now a scream that demanded your subjugation. You began to hear the wind bellowing in your ears, and your clothing began to feel incredibly hot. Your shoes were first. It felt good to take them off; before then, it felt as if you were walking on a searing hot pan. After the shoes, the socks and pants were also stripped and with that, the flaming hot pain went away. You began to feel a bit better, but the heat still resided in your clothed body. It went against all reason, but you undid your jacket and threw it on the ground and began to breathe a little better. Finally, you stripped your underwear and shirt off, and were able to relax. The heat was gone, and you felt normal again.

It was still cold out, sure, but you felt so much better. You saw a particularly steep hill, and the light seemed to be just over a rather flat stretch of snow. Carefully, you made your way down the steep, snowy incline and onto the snowy desert. You thought you heard something like a bellowing flame behind you, and your shadow ahead of you was molded around an orange glow.

You looked behind you, but saw nobody there. Only shadows.

This worried you, and you began to walk faster on the field, ignoring the yells and screams from the wind. Snowbelle City was so close, you could hear the chimes and honking horns, and it just felt so cozy, even though you thought you were about a mile from the city.

The screams and shouts on the wind grew louder, and you could swear you heard screaming behind you, but when you looked, there were only shadows, no people. Nothing.

You took a step, and heard a crack. It wasn't like any crack you have ever heard; it vibrated and cracked all along the snowy plane you were on. It never dawned upon you that the reason that this snowy field was so empty was due to the fact that you were on a lake, and it didn't occur to you how dangerous this situation was until the crack opened up beneath your feet, and consumed you in the coldest water you've ever felt.

Immediately after you tensed up, the water was completely over your head. You gasped for air, but was only rewarded with the sting of freezing cold water in your lungs. You tried to swim for the surface, it was your only thought. You kicked and kicked and kicked, but the more you did so, the deeper you were dragged under the water.

You never thought that this would be how you die, but as water filled your lungs, and the silent, warm embrace of death overcame your body, you felt calm. You accepted your fate, and the energy that was frantically trying to force you survive went away. The kicking stopped, the thrashing stopped, and all was still.

Not a bad death, after all.

. . .

A lone Blaziken sat atop a cliff, one leg hanging down, the other one wrapped in her arms close to her body. Blaziken had been alone for a few years now; The trainer that had raised her since she was a Torchic had traded her for some other Pokémon, and the trainer she was given to never seemed to like her. Blaziken didn't know why; she was strong and warm, and would have bonded well with her new trainer, but there was something missing from the man that prevented that. It had been only a month or two before he released her into the wild.

Blaziken never saw the man or her original trainer ever again.

She was awfully lonely. Every time she went to sleep, a small bundle of straw tied together with some string she had found, was pulled close to her in a vain attempt to mimic contact with another living being. During the year, or was it two?

During the time she spent alone, Blaziken had run into many different Pokémon, but none had ever wanted to spend more than a night with her and very rarely did they stay after they finished up.

Blaziken didn't know why she had such difficulty trying to find someone to spend time with, and it always brought a tear to her eye when she thought about how much she missed her old trainer. She wasn't bitter at him for releasing her, Blaziken knew her role in the world of humans, but she felt as if she deserved an explanation as to why she was cast aside like garbage.

A stout wind soon ruffled her new, freshly preened feathers. She had burnt off her old coat of feathers in preparation for the winter, and had fallen in love with her new ones. They were so warm, so fluffy, and even though the wind was cold, she didn't have a problem with it. Blaziken's instincts kicked in, telling her to find shelter. It was going to snow in a bit and, even with her new feathers, she didn't want to be outside when it began to snow as heavily as it does in this area.

She stood and, in the distance, saw a figure walking alone, and under prepared for the snow. During her time spent with the two trainers, Blaziken found that human clothing, like the outfit the human was wearing currently, was not enough for the snow here.

Blaziken figured that she would follow him, curious as to what he would do when the snow came. Blaziken lept off the cliff after she rose, landing and rolling when she hit the ground. Once she got to her feet she looked up, and saw that small white dots were slowly, lazily dropping to the ground.

Snow.

Blaziken found the human and followed him from a distance, walking as silently as she knew how to. But as the snow became heavier and heavier, Blaziken had to walk closer and closer else she lose the human in the snow storm. She felt sorry for the human, who didn't have a backpack, and seemed to be shivering so much that she could hear his teeth rattling thirty or so feet back. He never pulled a coat out of anywhere, or a blanket, and kept walking.

Blaziken knew that he was walking the path to Snowbelle City; she had seen many travelers walk this same path when she was up on that same cliff. The man stopped, and she did as well. He desperately looked around as if lost, and began to stray off the path.

Uh oh.

Blaziken knew a lot about humans and, when they got lost in the snow, with not a whole lot of clothing on, it usually led to their deaths. She continued to follow him, beginning to think that maybe she should rescue him. Guide him to Snowbelle City. Before she could do anything however, the man stopped. Blaziken became worried when she saw him taking off his shoes and pants. She began to follow him again, now somewhat dealing with a slight panic attack.

Blaziken had always considered herself calm, but this human was killing himself right in front of her. As she followed the shivering, half naked human, she picked up his clothes, and followed him. She watched again as he stripped off the rest of his clothing, and she thought that enough was enough. Blaziken tried to call out to him, but it seemed that her voice was lost in the wind. The man looked behind him, but he looked scared, and continued to walk a bit faster in the direction he was going. Blaziken shook her head and followed the naked man, picking up his frozen, snow coated clothing.

Her heart sunk deep into her chest when she realized that this man was descending a cliff that led to a frozen over lake. She knew that the lake was barely frozen, and if he continued to walk, he would break the thin ice. Blaziken threw his clothing down and ran to the edge of the cliff that led to the lake, and let loose a torrent of flames from her arms. They shone brightly, and the man did turn around, but Blaziken could see that nothing came of it. He must have been delirious or something.

As carefully as she could, Blaziken slid down the hill and onto the lake. She was a lot thinner than this man, and didn't make as much of an impact on the ground when she walked but she still had to be careful. There was no telling how long she would be able to survive under this freezing water.

She called after him again and again, but the man kept walking.

Then, her heart grew as still as iron. There was a loud crackling sound of ice breaking, and she could feel panic rising up inside her chest. The man also heard the crack, it seemed, and froze. Before Blaziken could do anything, he slipped under the water with not more than a gasp. She stood still, shocked at how fast he fell into the water, and carefully backed up. Blaziken didn't know what to do, and wanted desperately to run away from this breaking ice, but she felt obligated to help the human.

With an unknown gusto filling her chest, Blaziken jumped on the ice, launching into the air towards the hole. The water was indeed cold, the coldest she had ever felt, but at the same time, it wasn't as bad as she had thought. It was extremely dark in the water, however, and she had to let loose another torrent of the flamethrower move from her arms. It didn't get very far before being extinguished by the water, but she was able to see the man.

He was pretty deep under the water, but that was no problem for Blaziken. She used her powerful legs to dive after him, and wrapped one of her arms around him. After kicking to the surface of the ice, she tossed the wet man onto the ice. He hit it hard, but was out of the water. Blaziken herself got a bit of air, and dove back down, before shooting upwards and out of the water. She didn't know what she was doing, but was extremely lucky that she had landed where the ice was thicker. Blaziken ran over to the man, sliding and grabbing him. She tossed him over her shoulder, and took off to the cliff. The ice cracked as she ran, but she was faster than it, and was able to leap over the cliff to where she had thrown the man's clothing.

She scooped it up and continued running. There was a cave she stayed at when it snowed, and it wasn't too far away. As the man bounced on her shoulder, Blaziken heard, and felt, him cough up icy cold water all over her back. She was grossed out by it but continued her sprint towards the cave.

When she got there, she laid the man down on a straw bed and ran back outside. She kicked a tree to splinters, she grabbed two armfuls of wood and ran back into the cave, and set it around the man. She shot fire from her arms, and the wood around him crackled to life.

In just a few seconds, the wood was nearly roaring, but she felt as if it was too hot for the human. She slid some of the burning wood away from him; she didn't want to set the straw he was laying upon on fire.

And with that, now she had to wait. Blaziken huddled besides the shivering, naked man, and giggled. She knew that humans didn't like the cold, but she didn't know it affected the size of their groin. It was small, maybe the size of a lemon. He had no penis, at least, none on the outside. Blaziken grabbed at the man, cupping his genitals in her hands, and slowly felt them grow normal. She realized that she herself was a furnace, and laid down with the man, covering him with her body as best she could. She was a lot taller than he was, so it was easy.

After an hour or so of laying with him, Blaziken could feel his breathing returning to normal, and she got up off of him. The fire had to have more wood put on it, and she felt like she could leave the man alone for a few minutes. After getting more wood on the fire, Blaziken laid back down with the man, burying his legs and arm in her feathers. His hands were taken in hers, and she felt them return to a somewhat normal temperature.

She was satisfied with how warm he was, and got off of him. Another glance was stolen at his manhood. She had never seen a human's member, and thought it looked neat. It wasn't tapered to a rounded point like many Pokemon were, instead, it was a round shaft all the way up to a wierd, bulbous head. It reminded Blaziken of a Machamp she had slept with one night, but it was much smaller than his own monstrously big, veiny cock. It had small tufts of hair around the base of it, and a few stray hairs on his ball sack, and a small birthmark on the tip of his cock.

Blaziken sat up and began to think of all sorts of things she wanted to do to this man, both with him, and to him. Even though her eyes were heavy and she wanted to do nothing more than sleep next to him, she began to feel a little hot in between her legs. Normally, she didn't find human beings sexually attractive, but this one was different. She wasn't sure if it was because they were both naked together, or if it had just been so long that she had forgotten what it was like to mate with someone.

She strained her mind to remember the last Pokemon she mated with. It was most likely a Charizard who had found the cave when she was traveling south. The two of them explored quite a lot about their bodies, and Blaziken remembered feeling sad when she left for a warmer region.

What would be the harm in arousing the man, however? She knew humans well enough to know that men were always up for any sort of sex, no matter what circumstances, time, place, or even if they had had sex within the hour. Normally, this kind of unbridled lust would have turned her away from a potential mate, but…

She didn't know. Something about how he looked, how his cock lazily rested upon his leg, flaccid and without a care in the world. She didn't know his age, but the human looked to be at least an adult. He had chest hair, and the beginnings of a beard, but nothing too impressive.

Blaziken gulped as she reached down, nervous for some reason. Some moral compass was telling her not to molest this man, but another part of her, the primal beast inside her, was demanding that she do so. With a small gulp of air, she reached down and grasped the warm, thick member. It recoiled under her touch, but Blaziken could feel that it was getting stiffer. The cock in between this human's legs was very similar to that of a Machamp, and as she gently tugged on it, she almost seemed to have flashbacks of that time with that beast of a Pokémon. She pulled on his shaft, slowly jerking him off in an attempt to get him erect, but nothing seemed to really get him going, and, even though she could normally do this for a few hours, she found herself getting tired and sore.

Blaziken couldn't even bring herself to pleasure her warm, wet slit, even though it begged for relief. She laid on top of the human, cuddling around him to keep him warm, and was pulled into a deep, restful sleep by the sound of his steady, deep breathing.

. . .

At first, you weren't too sure what had happened. You were sore all over, and the tips of your groin, fingers, toes, as well as your nose stung slightly. You were surrounded by a thick, red blanket of feathers, and could feel that you were completely naked. Fear and panic set into your heart as you recollected what had happened the night before. You began to gasp for air, pushing the blanket off of you and sitting up, but it didn't budge much. Flailing, now, you pushed and kicked and gasped for any reprieve that might come from the air around you, and with a final scream of agony, the blanket rolled off of you.

You looked in bewilderment as it moved, and got up onto its feet. It had to duck in the cave, because it was so tall. You could tell it was a fire type; its red feathers were a good indicator of that. You looked around some more as the creature squatted in front of you.

You were on a straw bed, it seemed, and there were embers from a dying fire all around you. The creature, who was now poking and prodding you, was one you had never seen before in any book or on your travels. The cave you two were in was small, and ended a ten or so feet from where you had slept. You saw your clothing in a bundle by the front of the cave entrance, and realized that you were completely naked. The creature was looking at your manhood and blushing, and you covered yourself quickly and tried to stammer something out.

"I-I… Um… Um- I...Uh…"

The creature looked up and into your eyes, and cocked its head to one side. It gave off a few deep rumbling noises somewhere in its throat, and pushed you back down onto the straw bed. It quickly walked out of the cave, and you watched as it came back in a few moments with an armful of firewood. The creature laid it down close to you, but not too close, and lit it ablaze.

Within seconds, the fire was roaring.

The creature sat next to you, pulling its legs close to its body cross-legged.

"Blaziken!" It said triumphantly.

"Huh? Oh, so that's what you are." You say, smiling at the large Pokémon.

Blaziken nods, smiling, and leans against you. It was a little unexpected, but the feathers were warm, and very soft. You leaned against the Pokémon, watching the flames lick away at the crackling wood.

"What… ah… Happened to my clothing?"

Blaziken jumped up and walked over to the cave entrance, scooping the bundle of frozen, rigid clothing together in its arms. As Blaziken walked for them, you got a good look at the rear; it was very plump, yet seemingly muscular at the same time. The way it jiggled slightly as the Pokemon walked made you feel a but fuzzy in your groin, but you had to stop thinking like that. Blaziken had saved you plus, you didn't even know if it was a male or a female. There weren't any distinguishing sex characteristics on Blazikens as far as you knew, and if there were, you wouldn't know how to tell them apart.

As you were thinking about how to tell Blaziken's sex apart, the Pokémon sat down on the other side of the fire, and started to lay your clothing down.

Her legs were open, and you gulped as you realized that there was only a rather erotic, foreign looking slit between them. It was a bit darker around the slit itself, and you figured that, for whatever reason, she was already wet with anticipation. At this point in time, you couldn't help but stare. You might have only been twenty-one, but you had never been one with the ladies growing up. The only time you ever had sex was with your ex-girlfriend. It was short, and not so pleasant. She forced you to wear a condom, and it didn't feel like much. If you were honest with yourself, you got off more on the thrusting than you did from any pleasure that your ex could have given you.

Needless to say, when you saw a slit as beautiful as Blaziken's, you couldn't help but stare. And unfortunately, she noticed.

She said her name, which snapped you out of the vortex the slit had pulled you in, and realized that, not only were you hard, but Blaziken was staring at your manhood. You gulped, and looked down at yourself. Your cock was so hard that it legitimately hurt every time it throbbed with anticipation. In an attempt to stammer out some kind of apology, you hid yourself from her as best you could with some straw, but Blaziken didn't seem to mind. She just laughed an odd laugh and got up. You watched her as she walked over to you, swinging her hips in a surprisingly arousing way. She knelt down next to you on the straw, and brushed what remained on your wood away. You saw her gulp as she took it in her hands, and you felt lightheaded.

"Wait…" You tried to say. She looked up, but you could see it in her eyes that any attempt to try and dissuade her from touching you would be pointless. "I'm… ah… well, I'm kinda new to this… I've only done this once and… um..."

If you hadn't been blushing before, you certainly were now.

'God, what a loser,' you had thought to yourself.

Blaziken giggled, and looked back at your cock. It was, in and of itself, certainly impressive. When you had realized what having one as big as yours ment when you were in high school, it had been a huge boost to your confidence. Last you measured, you were almost eight inches in length. Just a few more notches, and you would have been, but you always rounded up anyway. You were never really sure why you only had one girlfriend, but after what could only be described as abysmal sex, you decided that finding new ways to jerk off was better than sex with a condom on.

"Blaziken…" She said, reassuringly as she ran a finger up your cock.

It sent shivers down your spine when she got to the top. A small bead of precum came emerged from your tip, lazily drooling onto her clawed finger. You watched as she rubbed it against her thumb, smiling at the lubrication it provided. She went back to your cock, running her finger up and down your length, teasing you for a while. She grasped your balls with her fingers, gently rubbing them, stretching the loose skin out with her palm, tickling under your balls, only to scratch them once you squirmed from the thrilling itch.

"Blaziken…" You said, shivering from pleasure.

"?"

"Can you grab the base of it real hard, and pull up slowly?" You asked, pleading with your eyes.

She nodded, and you felt her warm fingers wrap around the bottom of your ridgid cock. It was grasped tightly, and you shuddered and flexed your legs as she pulled it upwards ever so slowly. Blaziken giggled a bit as she pulled your cock back down, and went back up, a bit faster this time. She was surprised to see a small bead of precum shoot out of your cock and onto her hand, and started to beat you off a bit quicker, loosening her grip. The more she stroked your cock, the more precum came out of it, and it became a bit hard to resist shooting your load on her as your cock became lubricated enough to be jerked off as if you were using lotion or regular lube to do so. You became lost in pleasure as she continued to rub you off, squirming and breathing heavily under her grasp.

You remembered that you had something just then, not for situations like these, but for when you touch yourself.

"B-...Blaziken…" You said, squeaking a bit as she rubbed your tip on the inside of her palm as she jerked you off.

"Blazi?" She answered, slowing down her ministrations.

"Where are my pants? I have something in them for this…" You said, your cock pulsing in her hand.

Blaziken looked a little miffed at having to stop, but she let go of your throbbing cock and got up. You got a better look at her hind quarters as she bent over, purposely giving you a look of herself from the rear. She looked back and smiled as she pulled your pants off the ground and tossed them towards you.

They connected to you with a wet splat, and it sent a cold shiver down your spine. You pulled them off of you, and fiddled around in the pockets, looking for the device. As quick as you could, you found it, and pulled it out.

It was a big, thick rubber band, the kind used for holding together heavy things. Blaziken sat down next to you, and curiously looked at the band. You smiled, and looked at her, folding the rubber band in on itself, making it smaller, tighter. When it was a bit smaller than the circumference of your cock, you slid it on. The precum helped it glide down to the base of your shaft, and you let it go.

Although you never liked getting it off, the rubber band functioned just as well, if not better, than a cock ring. It snapped as it closed around your cock, cutting off the blood flowing out of it, but trapping more and more in. After a few seconds, your shaft, tip, and veins seemed to grow and pop a bit more than they had. You touched your now freakishly ridged cock, smiling.

"Okay, Blaziken." You challenged, smiling. "Do whatever you want."

Blaziken smiled, and you saw her softly biting her lip as she touched your shaft. She seemed surprised that it could get bigger, and grabbed it with her hand again. You felt like groaning loudly as she stroked up and down your cock, but she didn't do so for long. She gave a few long, tight pulls on it, rubbing the resulting precum around your shaft, and got up. You watched her as she laid back against a small rock, just big enough for her to look relaxed on. She invited you over to her, and you shuffled on your knees as gently as you could towards her inviting slit. You sat down on your thighs and watched as she dipped a finger into herself, spreading the lips of her womanhood apart, and rubbing the little engorged pearl that parted the top of her slit. You gulped as you watched her get really into it, and slowly began to touch yourself. Nothing too hard or quick, just slowly running your hand up and down your warm length. Blaziken seemed to enjoy masturbating in front of you, and you couldn't help but feel the same.

It came to an end, however, rather quickly. You didn't know what came over you, but you got closer to her, your ridgid cock resting above her wet, parted slit. You looked up at her, your heart beating a mile a minute, and was excited to see that her eyes were wide and expectant. Taking this as an invitation, you slid the tip of your cock up and down the length of her slit, shuttering at the warmth it had when you parted it. You resigned yourself, for the time being, to rubbing the underbelly of your cock on her slit, and moaning at the feeling of heat and flesh meeting flesh. It wasn't good that you already felt close to an orgasm.

Before you could stick your cock in her yourself, you felt a firm, yet gentle hand grab the base of your cock, and guide it in. You let loose a fierce moan as you were pulled deeper and deeper into Blaziken. It felt so warm, so tight around your cock that you were close to passing out when you ran into her pelvis.

"Oh… shit…" You said to yourself, your legs shaking as you hugged the soft Pokémon for dear life.

This was unlike any feeling you could ever have brought yourself to with just your hand. Every inch of your cock was frozen in place, surrounded by the warm, wet walls of Blaziken's sex. The Pokémon was expectantly waiting for your move, but you didn't realize that. She was so comfortable, and you were in so much pleasure from just sticking your cock into her that you were rendered immobile. You felt her running her hands down your back as she slowly gyrated her hips on your waist, and you gulped at the movement.

Soon, your human spirit caught up with you, and you slowly, inch by inch, you pulled out. Blaziken sighed softly as you held your tip at the very beginning of her shaft, and slowly pulled you back into her embrace. Again, pleasure unknown shot down your warm cock, and into your spine. It spread throughout your entire body up as you penetrated her, with her help of course.

"Blaziken!" She moaned, seemingly demanding that you do your part.

"Wuh… what?" You asked, looking up.

She sighed, frowned, and thrusted her finger into an 'O' the other hand was making. She thrusted fast, and violently. You laughed at the illustration, and she smiled as well, making that odd laughing noise again.

"You want me to fuck you like that?" You asked, nervously wondering if you could even fuck her that fast.

She nodded quickly, frantically.

"Oh… um… Okay. Here goes."

Nervously, you pulled your cock out of her, trying to ignore the pleasure you felt begging with you, pleading you to stop, to rest and enjoy what you were experiencing, and thrusted in as fast as you could. Blaziken moaned loudly, and you were surprised when you lifted her nearly an inch off of the ground.

A bit too rough, it seemed.

You apologized, and pulled out of her again, and slammed back into her, a bit more gently this time. She seemed much more pleased with it, and nodded, her mouth slightly open, a deep groan coming from within her throat, with a fierce blush spread out on her face. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she closed them as you began to quickly fuck her. Your thrusts into her warm, wet slit were lacking in finesse and grace, but Blaziken's moans were more than enough for you. You began to work yourself into a groove, pulling out, thrusting in. Pulling out, ignoring the incoming feeling of an explosive orgasm, pushing in, moaning at the heat, the pressure, the motion.

The more you fucked Blaziken, the closer you got to shooting your load into her. You felt determined to not bring yourself to an orgasm just yet, and bite your lip. Hard.

Pain definitely helped with stopping your orgasm, but not for long.

Quickly, you pulled out, savoring the sucking noise that came as you withdrew your cock from her. Blaziken looked… well, not disappointed, just expectant.

"Sorry, I was just… Well, about to cum." You said, smiling and rubbing the back of your head. "I didn't want to spoil the fun just yet."

Blaziken nodded understandingly, but pulled you back towards her. She didn't seem to care if you were ready to cum or not, and she forced your throbbing, begging cock back into her. You nearly screamed with pleasure as she forced you on the rock, and began to jump on your cock, pumping it in and out of her loins. It felt like you were on fire, and every time she sank down on your length, you felt a spike of pleasure being pushed into you. You couldn't help but moan now, and you felt your hands move up to her waist on their own accord, grabbing her tightly. You helped her as she fell down on your cock, pulling her as she went down, and pushing her once she jumped off of it.

"Oh, God… God…" You murmured, biting your lip and letting loose a torrent of curses as you felt an orgasm barging its way inside your mind.

Blaziken seemed to realize this, and sat on your cock, slowly grinding on your waist. You grabbed her tightly, giving a few, powerful, all-in thrusts before literally screaming like a child and shooting your load into her. Blaziken gasped, smiling as she rode you throughout your orgasm, guiding you through waves and crashes of pleasure with her tight, pulsing walls.

You felt your cum build up in her, creating a tight pressure inside her as you shot rope after rope of your seed into her, but you kept your waists connected, plugging the cum inside her. Just then, Blaziken wildly began to rub herself, and you couldn't understand why. Surely, she wasn't clo-

With a scream unlike any you have ever, to this day, heard, you felt Blaziken wildly begin to constrict your cock, rubbing herself as fast as she could. The constrictions caused you to tense up, and they somehow milked you even further. As she was enjoying her own orgasm, she began again to grind on your cock, and the movement, epilletic pressure, and the pleasure she was giving you somehow caused you to have another orgasm.

You weren't sure how this was biologically possible, but for the second time, you threw your head back, and began to shake as you went through yet another mind numbing orgasm. You moaned weakly as cum drooled out of you again, raiding you of any comfort as the orgasm shook you to your core for a second time, providing you with more release and pleasure than you ever experienced before.

Blaziken slowly laid down on you, and your rapidly shrinking cock, now done spewing its load, was forced out of her slit. She gasped as the cum came gushing out of her sex, and moved a leg to look at it. You looked as well, and was shocked to see streams of semen lazily making paths down her and onto your crotch.

Blaziken laid back down on you, panting and sweating. You looked deep into her eyes, and she smiled back at you. Nothing was said between the two of you, not that much could be said, and the only thing that came from the two of you was sighs and the occasional groan as the campfire crackled away.

Out of curiosity's sake, you reached down, between her legs, and felt around. She shuddered, but let you explore. Cum was still flowing out, a lot slower now, and it caused her entire groin to be wet and slippery. You felt around for the small pearl between her legs, and found it. It was like rubbing a wet, hard bead of flesh. You teased Blaziken a bit by rubbing it as hard as she did when she was bringing herself to orgasm on your cock, and eventually made your way down her slit. It was radiating heat, and was wet with cum, and, when you stuck a finger in it, it felt amazing. You wouldn't mind leaving your whole hand in it, but Blaziken gently took your hand, and led it up to her mouth.

You gulped as she stuck it in, and she demonstrated with your finger how well she could give the succ. Her tongue moved lightning quick, yet slow enough to leave tingling sensations on your finger. When she sucked all the fluid off of it and got off, she made it a point of swallowing it.

"You seem… uh… pretty eager to do that. To me." You said, laughing a bit nervously.

She nodded, and smirked, rubbing your belly near your groin with her soft hand. She made her way down to your cock, and slipped the rubber band off of it; it had slowly been turning your cock a deeper and deeper shade of crimson and you were thankful she had done it, else it fall off. You felt her grab your shrunken, flaccid cock as you stared into her eyes, and got lost in a sea of yellow and blue that cascaded around a dark black pupil. Blaziken cooed her name softly as she began to jerk your wilting cock off, slowly massaging it back to life. Her hands were so soft and warm, you couldn't help but moan as she worked on your cock. Blaziken smiled at you, and got down closer to your now semi-erect length.

She gave your shaft a small lick at first, only from the bottom of your tip to the top, but the more she licked the faster you grew, and before you knew it, her soft, warm, silky tongue was tracing the underbelly of your cock as she licked it.

You had never gotten a blowjob before, and it was a lot better than you had expected. When Blaziken slowly made her way up to the tip of your cock, she opened her beaked mouth, and plunged it inside, impaling herself with it until her cock-filled mouth smashed into your groin. You moaned at the warmth and wet of her mouth, from her tongue tracing every nook and cranny on your cock as she suckled on it. It was warm, and your hands instinctively went to her head, pushing it down further than she had been.

You felt your cock pulsing in her mouth, her tongue slowly flicking your cock every now and then as you held her close to your groin. She reached over and began to rub your balls gently, just as she had been when she was jerking you off, and you began to moan loudly.

"Oh… Fuck…" You stammered out as she slurped her way up to the tip of your throbbing cock. "I never want this to end…"

She giggled again, and went back down, taking her time and slowly sucking on you. You felt your cock penetrate her throat, feeling the hard, ridgid mouth roof, contrasted by the soft, wet tongue lapping at your cock. She held her head at your groin again, seemingly as if to please you more, before pulling off and taking your cock out of her mouth. She leaned on your leg, holding her head up with one hand, and started jerking you off with her other. The saliva coating your cock made it easy for her to masturbate you, and occasionally she would give a little lick on the tip. Your eyes locked, and you smiled at her, and her to you.

You felt close, but for whatever reason, Blaziken jerking you off had little effect on how close you were. Her sucking your cock seemed to be what was really getting you off, so this was almost like a break. You were relieved, if you were honest. The longer your cock was out of her mouth, the longer you would last.

You had a bit of a crisis there.

It happened a lot when you were jerking off; everything would be fine, and then, bam, all of a sudden you had lost interest and had a thousand yard stare for a minute or so. This was another one of those moments. Why did you care how long you lasted?

Blaziken was sucking your cock for you, not for her. Sure, it seemed like she enjoyed doing it, but she was doing it to relieve you, so it wouldn't matter if you blew your load in a few seconds, or a few hours, right?

You smiled at her again, and put a hand on her head, slowly guiding her back to your cock. She allowed you to do so and you felt her warm mouth slip back onto your cock. Blaziken began to suck a bit faster this time, massaging your cock with her tongue a bit harder and taking it completely in more often now.

This was more like it.

You placed your other hand on her head and began to thrust into her mouth. You weren't sure if she would allow it, but she certainly didn't fight it. You felt your balls smack into her chin as you fucked her mouth, and a familiar feeling began to build up in your loins.

She took your moaning gasps of pleasure as a sign that you were close, and pulled herself off of your cock a bit, grabbing it and beginning to jerk it off as she sucked an inch or two below your tip. She was squeezing tightly, as you liked, and you began to squirm on the rock as she led you towards your third orgasm.

With a loud moan, the orgasm exploded in your mind as you began to shoot your seed into her mouth. Blaziken drove her head up and down her cock as you held on for dear life. Her tongue felt a thousand times more sensitive, and you could feel her sucking the cum from your ejaculating cock as pleasure crashed into you like a tsunami.

After the orgasm had slowly died down, you felt yourself panting as you held her head close to your groin. You had stopped ejaculating, but her mouth was just so warm, her tongue still so active and wild. In the end, it was her that pulled her head off of you. You saw her swallow your cum as strands of silvia and cum fell from her chin. She laid next to you, again, and looked over at you, smiling, covered in your fluids.

"Thank you…" Was all you could offer as you recovered from the blowjob. It still felt as if your cock was still in her mouth.

"Blaziken!" She said with a grin.

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence for awhile, basking in the heat of the fire and each other's presence. Neither of you made a move on the other, you just cuddled, naked, by the fire in each others arms. You felt a little sleepy after awhile, and yawed.

"Hey, Blaziken?" You asked, looking up.

"Blazi?"

"Do you have a trainer? Or are you like… A wild Pokémon?"

She shrugged, but she seemed a little sad doing so.

"Did you… ah… have a trainer at one point, but not anymore?" You asked.

She nodded, looking into the fire.

"Are you… looking for another?" You gulped, and looked away when Blaziken looked back at you.

You felt her give you a peck on the cheek, and looked up to see her nodding. Your heart lept with joy as you exclaimed and hugged her. Blaziken looked happy as well, but you did notice her eyelids drooping. You calmed down, and laid back down on her. This time, you wrapped an arm around her, and eventually fell into a deep, calming sleep on the straw bed, with your new Pokémon partner in your arms.

. . .

Heheh, yeah, so, I guess I was a little excited when I finished this story, because there was a lot of spelling errors and other such nonsense that usually would have been fixed if I had reread it, and I also pasted the story in the middle of the story.

Yeah, sorry about that, and a big thanks to Shen's General for pointing out my idiocy. I'm surprised it even got more than a hundred views with the way it was, so I'm re-uploading it, with hopefully no obvious spelling errors, as well as a few edits for sentences and words that didn't really make sense to have.

Thanks for all your support going forward!


	2. Nidoqueen

"Nidorina, use bite!" A trainer yelled, pointing towards what must have been the twentieth Zubat he had fought while he and his Nidorina were making their way through the cave area beneath Mt. Moon. They were tiresome creatures to fight, and it showed by the amount of bites and scratches Nidorina had on her body.

Nidorina yelled her name before leaping out off the ground with a tired leap before bringing the writhing bat down in her jaw. She gave it a good bite, snapping its spine before depositing its lifeless body onto the cave ground. Her red eyes glinted from the flashlight, and you could see just how tired Nidorina was. Deep down, you felt bad for her, but she was the only Pokemon you had, and this was valuable experience for her. She slowly returned to you on all fours, rubbing herself on your legs the same way a cat would. You didn't know where she picked this habit up, but you found it completely adorable, and never trained her out of it.

"C'mon, we're almost out of here." You said to her, rubbing her with your leg.

You heard her sigh as the two of you walked towards an opening in the distance. You couldn't see or feel the sun, but a guide that you had talked to before going on this adventure told you to always head towards the wind, and the path you were on was well worn from the many hopeful Pokemon trainers who needed to cross this cave in order to find a Moon Stone to evolve different kinds of Pokemon.

It had been on your wish list to find or buy a Moon Stone, but an opportunity had never presented itself for one to be either found or bought. Evolving your Nidorina had been on your mind for awhile; she had been your first Pokemon you got, and see was enough for you. It also wouldn't have hurt to have a Nidoqueen for protection, as well. Team Rocket had been quite active in the past months, and with an imposing Pokemon like Nidoqueen at your side, they might think twice before attacking you.

You were deep in thought when yet another Zubat lept from its perch for an attack, its oh-so familiar screech sending you into a rage. Before you could even think of uttering a command to Nidorina, however, she leapt into the air and caught the Zubat out of the air, bringing it down to the ground with a crash. You watched Nidorina tear the poor creature with half disgust, and half apathy. As it offered its last, gurgled breath, Nidorina trotted back to you, frowning.

"I know, I know, but we're almost out. I promise I'll give you something yummy when we get out of here." You said to her, kicking the corpse of the Zubat off to the side.

Instead of colliding with a wall like you expected it to, you heard it thump down what seemed to be a small cliff. Intrigued, you shined your flashlight towards the corpse of the Pokemon, and saw that there was almost like a small doorway cut into the rock. The room inside went on for some time, and your spelunking side was begging you to check it out.

"Nidorina!" Nidorina half yelled, half roared in anger.

"Eh?" You said, snapping out of your trance.

While you were looking at the entrance to whatever room the doorway led in to, Nidorina had taken three more Zubats down, each as bloody as the one you had kicked off to the side. It was clear to you that you needed to leave this cave before your only hope of getting out of it alive passed out from exhaustion.

You kicked the twitching corpses of the Zubats into a pile by the entrance, hoping that some other Pokemon wouldn't scavenge them before you could come back tomorrow and take a look at whatever might be inside.

The two of you continued forward on the path killing Zubats and running from the occasional Geodude until you felt the cool night air on your face. Nidorina must have felt it as well, as she took off into a run down the narrow corridor. You pursued her, and the sense of relief you felt when you ran out of the cave and into the cool night air was unable to be described. It was dark out, but still bright enough to see your hands in front of your face. There was a small campground not twenty feet from the entrance of the cave, and you walked to it with your Nidorina following you. Around a ring of rocks was a stack of firewood, and you took a few logs off of it and stacked them in a shape that you knew would cause them to stay on fire once lit. You took out some homemade kindling and a lighter, and soon enough, there was a huge fire going. While Nidorina took a much deserved rest, you began the short process of setting up your two person tent a safe distance away from the campfire. When it was all set, you took your boots off and set them by the entrance of the open tent before crawling inside and fixing your bed.

Then came the part of the night you always looked forward to; sleeping under the stars. Kanto was a rather temperate place, but you always knew when it was going to rain, and tonight, the skies were clear. You could see the stars in all of their splendor, and where happy with the progress you have made in training Nidorina. As you laid on your sleeping bag, you began to feel an uncomfortable tightness in your pants. Slightly disappointed with yourself, and slightly turned on, you looked at Nidorina by the campfire. Her rear was to you, and her tail was softly moving back and forth, and it gave you a good view of why you were turned on. Her small slit, and tight, pink rear, it was something you've wanted since you caught her.

Seeing Nidorina this way brought back memories of the time you had tried to do something sexual with her. It was maybe a month or two after your sixteenth birthday, and you were home alone with her. You didn't know why you decided to jerk off with the door open, but nevertheless, your shorts were around your underwear, and you were beating off to pictures and videos of your favorite Pokemon at the time, Umbreon, in such wonderful positions. There was the usual doggy style, where a human would mount the aroused Pokemon and fuck it, but there were also other positions. The trainer laying the Umbreon on his stomach and fucking it, its knotted cock flopping losely against its stomach, or the other way around. You were amazed at how well Umbreon could deepthroat a cock as big as its leg, and it had gotten you to a point where you were so aroused it hurt. As you were masturbating, however, you saw your Nidoran waddle into the room, curious at the noise. Your first instinct was to immediately cover yourself, but the more you thought about it, why should you? After all, you were home alone with her, and she was your Pokemon, after all.

When she was close, you gently grabbed her and laid her besides you, sitting up and watching her look at your groin and painfully aroused prick. Your lust soon took over you, and you took her and set her down on her back. She looked at you, confused, as you prodded her, and tried to squirm away. Your comforting helped her, and soon, you felt her flesh give way. She was surprisingly warm inside her slit, but she jumped off of your finger and yelped. Before you could even stop her, she was off of your bed and out of the room.

You were a little disappointed, to be honest with yourself, but it didn't stop you from beating yourself to an orgasm just from the very touch of her warmth and the pornographic stimulus from the moaning Umbreon on your phone.

As you looked at her, you realized that something had to be done about your aroused member. Your heart skipped a beat as you got up and zipped the tent closed, and laid back on your sleeping bag. The shorts came off easily enough, and were soon wrapped around your ankles as you scrolled through the sites you knew housed the best Pokemon smut. You saw pictures of videos of Machokes fucking large black women, Lucarios fucking and being fucked by all sorts of humans, even the occational compilation of dragon types gangbanging a woman and filling her with their seed. Even though you had an account on the site, you didn't feel like signing in, and typed into the search bar exactly what you wanted to see; "Busty Nidoqueen creampie". There were a lot of results, but you didn't find anything that really caught your eye until the fourth page or so of results. It was a large Nidoqueen with gigantic breasts involved in a threesome. From the flashing images on the video screen, you could see that one was being sucked off by her, another was skewering her with his cock. It turned you on more than anything you had ever watched, partly from the porn, but mostly because you had a female Nidoran, and she would indeed evolve into a Nidoqueen, almost identical to the one being fucked by the two men in the video.

The porn worked well for you. Seeing Nidoqueen being spit-roasted by two well endowed hunks set your loins on fire, and very soon, you shot a rope of cum onto your stomach as you furiously jerked off. A small, dehydrated amount of the white, sticky liquid dribbled down your fingers, but didn't go far. After your lust died down, you grabbed a sock from the corner of the tent and tried your best to wipe your essence off.

When it was done, you sat in the hazy afterglow of a self-inflicted orgasm and, even though you really weren't interested in it anymore, you laid back and continued to watch the Nidoqueen in her throes of her own lust. It was quite awesome how well she was taking the two cocks, which you guessed to be around eight or nine inches in length. You chalked it up to differences in anatomy before pulling your underwear and shorts back up to your waist and fastened securely with your belt. The sandles you fished out of your backpack were well worn, but comfortable, and, best of all, they didn't require cummy socks to be worn with them. The tent unzipped easily enough, and you saw Nidorina by the campfire, hungry eyeing you as you got out of the tent. Before you zipped the tent back up again, you pulled out some lunch you had bought in a nearby town, two twelve inch turkey grinders. You gave one to Nidorina, and ate the other.

Normally, Pokemon are supposed to be fed only Poke Food, such as berries or other bagged foodstuffs you can find in the PokeMart, however, Nidorina was cut from a different cloth. She was your only Pokemon, and you wanted every second you spent with her to be special, even if it meant spending twice the amount you normally would on food. You threw another log or two on the fire before sitting back down, and Nidorina hopped onto your lap.

She fell asleep rather quickly, and you sat there with her, stroking her leathery skin between her poisonous spikes as safely as you could.

The weight felt really good on your crotch, you thought.

Your mind drifted to what had happened that day, about all the Pokemon Nidorina had either knocked out or outright killed, and you realized that she probably gained quite a bit from the experience. Your thoughts drifted towards the hollow part of the cave, however.

It was big enough for a human to walk upright, and you had felt a cold wind blow on your face when you had looked into it. It's partly why it had interested you so much; you had believed that it was the exit to the cave. The more you thought about it, the more it seemed to interest you, and it got to the point where you couldn't bear thinking about it for one second longer.

You decided to leave Nidorina in your tent, and quietly zipped it closed. After grabbing a rather large hunting knife that had been gifted to you by your grandfather and a very strong flashlight, you got up and made your way to the cave. Before you left, however, you kicked some dirt on the dwindling embers, effectively putting them out. Never leave a fire unattended. That's what your father had drilled into you so many times.

Once done, it was to the cave.

It was a stone's throw away, and you clicked your flashlight on before you walked through the entrance. The powerful beam of light sliced through the air, illuminating every nook and cranny. You took the hunting knife from its sheath and held in one hand. Hopefully you wouldn't have to use it, but it never hurts to be too safe.

Surely enough, there were some Zubats on the receiving end of the knife, and by the time you had made it back to the spot where you had kicked the Zubat's bloody corpses, and saw the small cutout of stone you had mistaken for a doorway. It really looked like an entrance, however, and you took a tentative step into the hall, being careful not to trip over all of the Zubat.

The hallway was rather unremarkable, much to your disappointment, but you felt the wind on your face slowly get stronger and stronger until you came upon an exit to the cave. You stepped back into the night air and shone your flashlight around the area, and your heart skipped a couple of beats. There were at least twenty Clefairies, dancing around a raised mound of stone. Your flashlight seemed to immediately draw their attention, and very soon, they were jumping and hopping towards you as if gravity didn't mean as much to them as it did to you.

Everything went south really quick, as the small, yet freakishly strong Pokemon tackled you to the ground, and began to strip off all of your clothing. You felt your sandals being undone and slid off at the same time your shirt was being pulled off, and your belt being undone. You screamed like a child at the sexual assault, but it didn't matter; there was nobody around to help.

Your shorts and underwear were slid off in one fell swoop, and you were hoisted onto the backs of the Clefairies, and were carried towards the center of the open cavern. Their little hands dug into you wherever they were holding you, and you were soon deposited into a pool of water roughly the same size as a regular swimming pool. Thoughts and horror rushed through your mind as your rear collided with the mud. What if you had stumbled upon some odd Pokemon ritual? What if you were their main course?

Before any other terrifying thoughts could rush through your head, you saw a Clefable on the other side of the pond. The six spiky protrusions that came from her back glowed a very bright pink, and it illuminated the cave well. You looked around in amazement at the shimmering stones that lined the cave walls and the bottom of the pond, and before you knew it, the Pokemon was upon you.

"I see…" It said.

It continued to observe you, but what had just happened was too shocking to matter whether or not a Pokemon was looking at you. As far as you know, Clefable shouldn't be able to speak a human language; most Pokemon usually stuck to one variant of their name. As you sat in a dumbstruck silence, Clefable gently drifted down and sat cross legged in front of you. It gave a quaint smile, as if it hadn't just blown your mind.

"D-... Did you just… Speak?" You said, gulping and looking at the Pokemon as if it were made of diamonds.

"Yup." It said, giggling. "I know your language, it was fairly easy to learn."

"Huh…" You said, still dumbstruck. You pinched yourself, hoping it was all a dream, like it usually was in the movies. It wasn't. "Um…"

"Hm?" Clefable said quietly.

"Why… how… what?"

"I know how to eat human dreams. It left me with a large amount of knowledge about your kind."

"Huh. Well… Um… Why did they steal my clothing?" You asked, pointing back with your thumb at the thieving Pokemon.

"You don't know?" It asked, giving a frown that was almost invisible. You shake your head, and Clefable grinned. "Well, this is my cove. There are all sorts of stones here that help in evolving your Pokemon. Your Nidorina, for instance."

"How…"

"You kind of left a bloody trail, and were quite loud going through my cave."

"S-sorry. So, you have moonstones?"

"Sure do! Moon, fire, water, leaf, all sorts of different stones." Clefable said with a smile.

"Okay, so why am I naked? You haven't answered me yet."

"Well, if you want a stone, then I want payment." Clefable said with a grin.

The Pokemon had an odd look in its eye as it edged closer to you, and you slowly shifted backwards until you hit the mound of stone in the middle of the room. Before you could do anything, the Pokemon's hand gently rested on your nervous cock, and slowly began to pull on it. You shuttered at the grasp of the Pokemon's hand, and you could feel whatever powers she had slowly forcing your cock erect. Clefable leaned her head onto her arm, which she rested on your thigh as she stroked your cock with her free hand. Lazily, your cock was pulled from the base, held at your tip for a second, before being guided back down. Clefable changed pace in a flash, and took your cock in both her hands, and wildly began to tug on it, licking the tip as she drew it close to her mouth. You shouted in pleasure unknown as her soft, wet tongue quickly gave little licks around your cock, and began to squirm in the water. Clefable giggled as she gave you the best handjob in you life, but let go of your throbbing cock. It bounced a bit before pointing towards the Pokemon. You found out the sex of the her soon enough; where there could have been a cock, there was a wet slit, and you weren't sure if it was from the water, or if she was genuienly aroused.

Before you could help out, she was on your cock, but couldn't slide down it as fast as she wanted to. You took some initiative and took her by her sides, pushing her down your length. Clefable screamed as your cock was rammed into her, and it was joined by your moans. She was incredibly tight for such a large Pokemon, and it felt akin to trying to get your cock into a ribbed, fleshy toilet paper roll. As your cock explored the innermost workings of the Pokemon, you noticed that the Clefaries were gathering around you, watching. Normally, you would have some sort of anexietry about this, especially when you were fucking something, but your mind was too clouded with lust, and you began to pound the Pokemon. Every time your waist slapped into hers, it filled the cavern with a loud echo of your pleasure and hers. You wrapped your arms around her as best you could and fell into her, getting on top. It became much easier to fuck her, and began to pump your cock in and out of her like a piston. Clefable resorted to screaming her name in pleasure as she was rutted, your balls smacking against her as your cock explored areas of her she didn't even know she had.

You pulled your cock out of her for a second, smacking her gently on the tender pearl of nerves she had before diving deep back inside her. She began to quiver at the pleasure, grabbing your arms and pulling you close on her as your cock drove into her. Out of the blue, while you were still fucking her, you felt her bite your shoulder and cry a muffled cry as she climaxed on you, and like you had witnessed in the porn videos you watched, you beared through the pain of her teeth digging into you and began to rub her button, sending her into orgasmic overdrive. You felt her squirm and moan under your thumb, and relief flooded through you when you felt the jaw that held your shoulder in it let go. You felt warm blood run down your shoulder as you continued to give her a few more slow pushes, and eventually, your cock was slowly pulled out of her.

It came out with a wet pop, and you languidly sat down, washing the smell of her sex off your still throbbing cock. Clefable didn't make any move for awhile, just laid in the water, panting. You could see her slit pulsing every few seconds, and felt proud of what you had done. The Clefairies were gathering around Clefable, trying to get a better look of her twitching, broken-in lips, before looking back at you, seemingly excited. Every now and then, one would venture too close to you, and you tried to grab it playfully. It would be just beyond your reach, however, and would skirt away to join its friends. Clefable finally sat up, dazed, and shook her head.

"That a good payment?" You asked, smirking.

"Y-... yeah." She said, smiling. She spied your own erection, still throbbing under the cool nights sky, and raised her eyebrows. "Was I that appealing to you that you couldn't even cum?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's not that." You said, smiling in an attempt to what could only seem to be to cool her rising anger. "I had jerked off a few minutes before coming here. I'm kinda spent."

Clefable was having none of that, however, because from the look in her eyes when she said her name a couple of times was frightening. For the second time this night, you were swarmed by Clefairies, each of which fought and vied for space on your lap, stomach and groin. You were buried under the pink mass, and began to pant and yelp in pleasure as you felt their tongues begin to worship your cock. A click on the tip, before a long lick up the middle, another two that ended in one swallowing your cock, and before you knew it, all but three Clefaries had left your cock. You sat up as best you could, and watched them work your knob. They would take turns sucking it, maybe a few seconds each, and make their way with their tongues up and down your cock. You felt another Clefairy underneath you, sucking on your balls as the others deepthroated your cock. Already feeling close, you decided to take this pleasurable situation into your own hands.

You grabbed one of the Clefairy under its arms, and picked it up. It looked at you, confused and worried, and eyed your cock with fear. You smiled at it, and rested it on the tip of your cock, its small, wet slit parting for your tip. If Clefable was like fucking a small, fleshy toilet paper role, then fucking a Clefairy was like fucking something the size of a pencil. She screamed in pain as you drove your entire length into its hot, wet hole, and felt it shudder as she was planted at the base of your cock. Soon, you pulled her off, and rammed your cock back into her as you pushed her down, and she let lose another scream. You began to fuck her hard, feeling the familiar workings of an intense orgasm begin to rack your body.

You couldn't help it; Clefairy was freakishly tight, and her wet, warm passage was milking you for all you are worth. Before you could pull your cock out, your mind exploded with the feeling of a mountainous orgasm. You pushed deeply into the poor Pokemon fleshlight, hugging her close and gently pulling an inch out before pushing back in.

The other Pokemon watched in horror and lust as one of their own was used, but you didn't see them. Waves of pleasure were pushed out of your cock like the waves of a tsunami, which crashed onto your tip before being pushed all over your body. You felt pressure against your cock, and you half pulled out, and were half pushed out from the volume of cum that was sloshing inside Clefairy's slit. You picked her up as cum leaked out of her like water all over your chest, and smiled at the twitching, crying Pokemon. You placed her in the water, and watched as more of your seed drifted out of her.

The look you gave to Clefable showed that you had indeed been satisfied. You were a bit worried that you had hurt the Clefairy, and Clefable seemed to sense it.

"Don't worry about her, she's the youngest here. She's never been with anybody, or anything." She said, walking towards you.

"O-...oh. Still, though."

"She'll be fine. It was her choice to stay with you when almost all the others left. I figure that that is payment enough. For me, at least." Clefable said, holding out a small, beautiful rock.

It was the color of the moon, and shimmering just as brilliantly. Every angle that you turned it from, it seemed as if a new area was made. There was a bright, blue aura around it, and carefully took it.

"Is this a moon stone?" You asked her, not taking your eyes away from the beauty.

"It is. I assumed this is the one you wanted?"

You nodded before looking back up.

"Uh… thanks. For everything, I guess." You said, still a little orgasmically hung over.

"Feel free to come back any time…" Clefable said, smiling.

"Can I… um… get my clothing back?" You asked her, blushing. "Kinda naked here."

"Look around." Clefable said before turning and prancing away, seemingly walking on the water.

You used the light of the moon reflecting off of the pond to search for your clothing, and eventually found all of it. Underwear on a rock, your shirt, unfortunately, in water, socks and pants in a ball by the front entrance, along with your knife and flashlight. After you had gone about getting dressed, you gave one last look at the marvel of a sight you see before you. The Clefairies had gone back to prancing in a circle, as if nothing had even happened. Even the one you had so ruthlessly, so viciously fucked was dancing, semen dripping from its red slit between her legs. A breeze made you violently shiver, and you clasped your arms together in an attempt to retain as much warmth as possible as you made your way back to the main tunnel of this cave.

Once you were out again, you made a beeline for the fire. It was easy to relight, and you were soon basking in the warmth and glow of the burning flames. You took your shirt off and squeezed out what little water remained, and set it to dry on a nearby rock.

Curiosity got the better of you, and you pulled out the phone sized rock out of your pocket and gave it a once over. It really was almost a work of art in the way it shimmered and gleamed like a gem in the firelight. It sparkled with flecks of silver and blue, seeming to be in a crescent wave inside the stone, which was as clear as a glass of water might be. Every which way you turn it, it seemed to form a new pattern, with all new colors emerging from the clear stone. You shone your flashlight through it, and was delighted to see that it formed brilliant, almost sparkling shadows on the dirt ground. Each danced in the light, as if possessed by a spirit, and they each seemed to be floating independently of where the light was shone.

You placed the stone down, coming to the realization that you could easily look at it all night, and looked off into the fire. It burned brightly, and smoke stung your eyes, but it had served its purpose. You were warm, and that's all that had mattered. You decided to leave the fire to itself for the remainder of the night, and crawled into your tent after making sure to take the Moon Stone.

Nidorina's Pokeball sat on your pillow, as if judging you for running off into a cave without it. As your tenderly removed what remained of your clothing, you thought about what having a Moon Stone meant for Nidorina. She could evolve into a Nidoqueen, which only served to comfort you greater. Nidoqueens were not a force to be taken lightly, even if they were smaller than reputation would have you believe. Zubats wouldn't be a problem, nor would most Pokemon, or even human thugs.

Your cock gave off a funny, swirling feeling as you brought the blanket over its tender, wonderfully utilized shaft, and all you could imagine as you drifted off to sleep was fucking that Clefairy. Tight as a… You didn't even have anything to compare the walls of her sex to.

You went to bed with an erection as you thought more and more about fucking the Pokemon, about the tongue job they had given you before hand, and the alarmingly prideful feeling you had from fucking Clefable in front of a croud of what were either her children or those who worshipped her.

.

..

…

..

.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

You awoke to the ear grating sound of the alarm clock that you had sworn to throw out over a year ago. Half dazed, half asleep, you pressed the snooze button for the blissful reprieve that is the end of the alarm. Panic soon grew in you from the sound that would rear its head in a few minutes, so you decided to turn the alarm off and sat up. Nidorina stirred by your feet, apparently having escaped from her Pokeball to cuddle with her trainer and keep him warm in an otherwise cold night.

She had fallen asleep by the time you had stopped staring blankly at the zipped up tent door, thinking about what it would be like to sleep an extra thirty minutes, maybe even an hour more.

What would be the harm in that?

Eventually, you decided against it, and carefully crawled over Nidorina and out of the tent. The cold, dew soaked morning air struck your warm face, causing you to grimace. You started the fire as soon as humanly possible, and sat down on the log that functioned as a chair as you warmed yourself. This was the season of cold mornings and nights, but warm afternoons.

Nidorina joined you after a bit, carrying your mess kit in her mouth, a trick that you weren't sure where she had picked up.

Breakfast, for the most part, consisted of oatmeal and Oran Berries, a meal which you certainly had a lot of. But food was food, and neither you nor Nidorina complained. As the two of you ate, you gave Nidorina a once over, admiring her perfectly pale-blue skin, her big, floppy ears, and piercing red eyes.

She looked up at you at the same time you became painfully aware of an erection slowly growing in your loins. Nidorina smiled at you, and you smiled back.

"So… uh… I explored that tunnel we found yesterday." You said, looking down and fondly remembering the Clefairy you had taken.

"Nido?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine, more than fine, actually."

Nidorina cocked her head to one side and gave you a funny look, and you decided that it would be better to show her instead of trying to explain. You made your way into the tent and withdrew the Moon Stone from the place you had hidden it the night before, and sat back down on the log. Nidorina gave you an odd look as you showed it to her, but she suddenly became wide-eyed and awestruck.

"It's a Moon Stone." You said, smiling.

"Nidorina!" She said, getting on her hind legs and resting the others on your legs to get a better view. Nidorina seemed to marvel at the sight of the stone before looking up at you. "Nido?"

"Only if you want to. I'll still love you either way." You said. When it came to Nidorina, you understood her more than anybody else did.

Nidorina didn't even hesitate in her choice, and nuzzled the Moon Stone. There was a dim light that suddenly exploded into brilliant flashes of white light that made you almost go blind. You could see the figure of Nidorina starting to warp and shift in the light, and as soon as it happened, it stopped.

Once you had taken your hand from your face, you got a good look at your new partner.

If you had been standing, Nidoqueen would have been up to your shoulders, but as it was, you were eye level with her stomach. She had a beautiful dark blue skin now, and it seemed as soft as it had been when she was a Nidorina. Her eyes were a deep, beautiful brown, and her ears had turned into the cutest thing you have ever seen. Her jaw was the same color as…

Oh, dear Arceus…

Nidoqueen, as you expected, had evolved breasts. What you didn't expect was for them to be as big as they were, or have such a cute nipple in the erection now freely grew in your pants, and you couldn't help but look in between her legs. You saw the most beautiful slit, a plump valley that begged, nay, demanded your gaze. The largest gulp you ever took made its way down your throat as your prick pressed hard against your shorts.

"N-Nido?" Nidoqueen asked, looking down at her new body. She picked her large breasts up, rubbing the small, pink nipples and moaning softly before letting them go. They bounced back to where they belonged, jiggling a bit.

You looked at Nidoqueen, who was staring at your bulge, and blushed, your face smiling like a fool without consent. She walked over to you, pat, pat, pat, that were once the sounds of her walk turning into loud thumps. Or, maybe that was just your heart.

She came over to you, and you quickly stood up, looking down at the stiff pole that protruded from your shorts. She grabbed it between her fingers, gently. Your chest felt red hot as the fondling took place, and your heart was beating a mile a minute. Nidoqueen looked up at you, an eye ridge cocked in curiosity. She carefully slipped a finger down the waistband of your shorts, looking up at you as if asking for permission to continue.

'C'mon, what's taking so long?' You thought, gulping.

You took her hand in yours, and helped her in pulling your shorts and undergarments off. Your cock bounced from the release, gently throbbing as it was exposed to the fresh air and stares of both you and Nidoqueen. She giggled, a cute melding of sounds that reminded you of a running stream and falling rocks as she picked your cock up in a hand.

Her hand felt oddly like a human hand, and was warm, and soft. She gave your cock a good squeeze before beginning to tug on it. You groaned as her digits wrapped around your length, giving you an amateur handjob. With a well of bravado with unknown origins, you reached out a hand, and cupped one of her breasts. It was very soft, and exactly like how you always imagined a breast would feel; plump, exciting, warm. Nidoqueen gave a slight moan as you played with her nipple, and squeezed a bit tighter in an uncontrollable response.

Nidoqueen let go of your cock, and backed up a bit. You looked at her as she got down and leaned on the log which not a few minutes ago was bigger than her, and opened her legs. You gulped as she looked at you, the lust and want in her eyes palpable. You didn't know, or cared what had gotten into her, you knew your duty you had to her.

She had opened the slit between her legs, and you gulped as you saw her spread it with her fingers. It was slightly pulsing, wanting you inside it, dripping with anticipation and lust. You got down, positioning your cock between her legs and looked up.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" You asked, smiling.

Nidoqueen had an odd look on her face, but it turned into a frown, and you felt a powerful arm behind your back push your cock in. Nidoqueen moaned a loud, pleasured groan as she felt you enter her, and all you could do was gasp at the warmth and pressure she exerted on you. Clefary was tight, and all, but wasn't wet at all. It made all the difference as you pulled your cock out, the negative pressure inside her sucking at it as you pulled it out to the tip, and prodded it back in. You began to slowly fuck the Nidoqueen as she embraced you, pulling your head into her soft bosum and hugging you. You pushed deeper into her belly as you wrapped your arms around her and began to powerfully fuck her. Your thrusts were so hostile and furious that, each time you pulled your cock out and slammed it back in, she rose off the ground a few inches, only to come slamming back down.

Nidoqueen grunted and moaned painfully as she was fucked, and you felt an electrifying compression on your neck as she gently bit you, holding on for dear life. You let her as you continued with your fucking, clenching your jaw from the pain.

Nidoqueen let go of your neck, and you withdrew, looking down at her. She smiled up at you as you rested, your cock buried in her soft, ribbed walls. She gyrated her hips, milking your cock as you took shallow pants, and you pulled out.

You weren't close, but if she kept that up, you sure would be.

"Hey, c'mon, turn over… Yeah, like that… uhuh… raise your tail a bit… Yup…"

You wrapped your arms around her large tail, and moved your cock into her again, taking her from behind. WIth the support from the base of her tail, you began to pull her down on your throbbing cock as you pushed in, and pushed her off as your cock was pulled out. Nidoqueen threw her head back in bliss as you stabbed her with your member, and grabbed at the dirt, her claws making deep grooves in the soil. Her legs squeezed your cock as you rhythmically thrusted in and out of her soft cunt, your balls smacking against her as your cock poked deep into her belly.

You would occationally take your cock out of her and smack it on her rear, before sliding it easily back in and fucking her harder. Sweat rolled down your forehead, stinging your eyes and causing you to tear up, but as the tears flowed, you weren't sure if it was indeed from the sweat, or the lifelong dream of fucking a Nidoqueen finally coming to life.

Nidoqueen laid on her arms, looking up at you with eyes partially squeezed shut from pleasure, and smiled. You smiled back, and you could feel her begin to fuck you, her heavy hips smacking back with you when you pulled them back. Words of passion were uttered as you fucked your best friend, and you assumed she did the same.

You were partly relieved when you felt her breathing, as well as her legs and loins, begin to quiver. Bringing Pokemon to orgasm was something you were new at, but you seemed to be pretty good at it.

You felt down for her clit, and began to rub it hard, but gently at the same time. Nidoqueen screamed her name as she began to climax, and you could feel the walls of her womanhood grow tight around you. As you fucked the fluttering Pokemon, you began to feel your own orgasm building up between your legs, and doubled down with how fast you were fucking her.

Nidoqueen was grabbing at mounts of dirt in pleasure as she climaxed, and you gave a few last, rapid, wild thrusts as you drew to the precipice of your own orgasm. Something that shocked not only you, but also Nidoqueen was how fast you pulled out, and blue balled yourself. Your cock was wet, pulsing, and begging for the heat and pressure that was Nidoqueens walls, but you sat down on your legs as Nidoqueen turned to look at you.

"Nido?" She asked, curious.

You didn't even respond to her. As soon as she was lying against the tree branch, you jumped on her chest. She looked startled as you grabbed at her two large breasts, and sandwiched your cock between them. You began to thrust into her slowly, as if to milk the orgasm out of you, and felt her pushing your rear into her. You squeezed her breasts as you fucked them, forcing more pressure for you to enjoy, and you felt another jolt of pleasurable electricity as Nidoqueen began to lick the tip of your cock every time you thrusted into her soft breasts. Your fingers dug into her squishy breasts as your cock made quick work of them, and she moaned at the grip you had on her. You began to make squeaky moans, which kinda surprised you, but you were close to orgasm, so maybe that had something to do with it. You took her breasts and, instead of fucking them, began to roll and message your cock with them. With an orgasm on the way, you began to milk your cock with her breasts, and started to thrust back into her. Nidoqueen eagerly began to lick your crown as much as she could, and was surprised when she was hit in the mouth by a rope of your cum. The orgasm exploded out of your cock and your mind, and a few long, white ropes of cum whipped onto Nidoqueen's open mouth. You messaged your cock with her breasts as the cum freely flowed out of your wet, pulsing cock, and smiled down at her.

Nidoqueen was trying to get the cum off of her face, with very little success. You got off of her, and sat beside her on the log, panting for air. Your loins soon became flaccid, but the pleasure remained, and the two of you sat there in silence, stunned at what had just happened. Awkward looks were glanced at each other.

"So… um…" You began. You decided to leave it at that, and pulled Nidoqueen into a deep kiss, your cool cum pressing against both of your faces as you embraced her.

She began to kiss back, but before you took it to the next level, you made it into your now cramped tent with her. The zipper was shut, and for the rest of the day, the wet slaps of skin on skin, the moans of pleasure and orgasm after orgasm turned many hikers and Pokemon trainers beet red as they walked past your tent.

Hello! If you liked reading the story, why not join my Discord? You can stay up to date with any story I'm writing, offer suggestions that I'll actually listen to, and have a great time overall!

Here's the code;

ct68Jka

All you'll want to do to join is get the Discord app, hit "Join a Server," and enter that code in.


	3. Squirtle

It was an ordinary summer day in the town that Squirtle lived in. His trainer was named Ben, a twelve year old boy maybe three feet taller than he was, with curly black hair and a frightfully energetic and happy personality. They lived with their parents, the dad was a Pokémon doctor, the mom a struggling author.  
But Squirtle was a Pokémon, and didn't know much about the intricacies of human life. Much of what he knew was watching TV with his trainer and any interactions with his friends or relatives. Squirtle loved one thing about this family, however. The in-ground pool in the backyard was a dream come true for him. It was huge, and made for good swimming, and since his trainer loved to swim, he spent a lot of time in the pool. It was large, free from wild Pokémon, and, best of all, he got to share it with his trainer. Today was shaping up to be exactly like yesterday; wake up, watch his trainer get dressed, eat breakfast, watch some TV, play with his trainer, eat lunch, go swimming, eat dinner, shower with his trainer, and go to bed with the boy.  
Squirtle didn't mind the redundancy of his life; he enjoyed it. It was a free existence, one not having to endure constant gym battles or fighting wild Pokémon, and the family he lived with was very nice to him.  
"Hey Squirtle, wanna go swimming?"  
He heard the voice from behind him. Squirtle didn't have the best eye sight, so he sat somewhat close to the television. Looking up, he saw his trainer holding a towel.  
"Squirtle!" He said, a gleeful smile on his face as he jumped up.  
The two of them ran outside, and Squirtle dove into the pool without hesitation or thought. The warm, deliciously refreshing feeling of water invading and appropriating his body sent shivers down his shell as he swam around the pool.  
He saw a shadow above him, and looked up to see Ben cannonball into the pool. The boy was naked, as usual, and Squirtle always got a chuckle from the sight of his little circumcised member, shrinking from the water. He himself had a cock that ran from the bottom of the triangle section of shell up to the intersection of the other sections. It was quite avarage for a Squirtle, and he was proud of it, even if he never used it. Squirtle had never seen anyone in Ben's family cover themselves while swimming, and he found it odd seeing the neighbors swim with clothing on.  
For the next hour or so, Squirtle and Ben both swam in the pool and played various games with each other. Ben would suck up a mouth full of water and spew it at Squirtle, a sad attempt to emulate Water Gun, which Squirtle liberally used on his trainer. They would see who could hold their breaths under the water the longest, or who could swim over to the other side of the pool the fastest, and, for the most part, Squirtle let his trainer win these games. The truth was, Squirtle could make it to the other side of the pool in under two seconds, and could stay underwater for most of the day, but his trainer didn't know that, and Squirtle liked making him happy. One game they played was essentially Marco Polo, but instead of Marco, they yelled Squirtle, and Polo was replaced with Squirt.  
But all good things have to end at one point, and the end of their time in the pool came when Ben's mom called them in. She said something about having to take a shower and that dinner was in a half hour. Squirtle didn't know what that meant, but followed his trainer out of the pool and onto a deck, where they both dried off. Ben wrapped his towel around his waist, and Squirtle carried it with him up to his trainers room. As his trainer ran nude into the bathroom, Squirtle hopped on his bed and looked out the window. He looked into the neighbors yard, and was excited to see a woman, maybe eighteen or twenty on a reclining yard chair, her breasts exposed and tanning in the sun.  
She was overall pastey white, and was probably getting ready for the rest of summer. Her breasts, Squirtle thought, were absolutely beautiful. They were the perfect size for a woman her age, with perky, small nipples as pink as her lips. Squirtle got onto the window sill to get a better look, and he certainly got one. He watched her for a few minutes before he saw her move.  
His blood turned to ice as he saw her remove her sun glasses and look him directly in his eyes. He didn't move, but kept staring at her gaze towards him. Before he could make a move, she stuck her hand out and motioned with one finger for him to get over there. Squirtle cocked his head in confusion for a second before realizing what she wanted. He bolted out of the room and dove into his shell as he flung himself down the stairs. After springing back out, he flew out of the door Ben's mom was carrying groceries out of and onto the lawn. His stubby legs couldn't move that fast, but he was able to get to the woman's back yard in under a minute.  
She was still on the chair when he arrived, and she grinned when she saw him approach.  
"Hi there..." She said, sitting up.  
Squirtle gulped as he breasts grew bigger from the gravity as she stood. She put her hands on them and squeezed, laughing at Squirtle's stares. He felt himself quickly getting an erection, and blushed as he saw the woman giggle at his growing member.  
"Not here, silly!" She said, picking him up.  
She carried him as one would a toddler, and his cock only grew harder as it was pressed up against her warm, nude flesh. She carried him into her house, which was somewhat cold, and smelled of lavender and sandlewood. Squirtle wormed with desire in her arms as she carried him up the steps, which caused her to giggle a bit. Squirtle was set down on the top of the stairs, and he got a good look at her as she walked towards her room. She was indeed pale, and her arms showed more color than the rest of her body. She had long, flowing hair the color of a clear summer sky, and beautiful blue eyes to match. The bottom of the bikini she was wearing showed off her rear; a small, yet plump, treasure. There was no hair anywhere on her body, as far as Squirtle could tell.  
Overall, she was a jewel of a person.  
Her room was large, and unexpectedly pink. The walls were a hot pink, a shade or two darker than her nipples, and most of the furniture in the room, including the queen sized bed, was made of either pink or white fabric.  
"So," She said, sitting on the bed and looking at Squirtle. "This is how it's gonna go."  
"Squirtle?"  
"Uh huh. I haven't been with anyone or anything in a long time, and I have needs. You help me out, I'll help you out, capeesh?" She said, holding out a hand. "I'm Fawn, by the way."  
"Squirtle...?" Squirtle mummered as he took her hand in his.  
"So..." Fawn said, letting his hand fall limp to his side. She picked him up and set him between her legs, laying back and spreading them. She still had her bikini on, but Squirtle could see the outline of her slit.  
Squirtle didn't exactly know what to do; he hadn't ever had sex before. A curious hand touched in-between her legs, and he felt the warmth radiating from her. He rubbed her up and down her slit, pressing on her and feeling the outline of her womanhood. The mere act of this made him rock hard, and he took his own member in his hand and began to masturbate as he rubbed her.  
"No, none of that." She said, smirking as she moved his hand away from his throbbing member. "Not yet."  
Squirtle frowned for a second, but was infatuated with the prospect of rubbing her through her bikini again, and resumed doing so. He enjoyed the feeling of the warmth on his hand as he rubbed, and pined for any sort of relief on his end. After a particularly rough massage, he noticed that her bits were starting to get a bit wet. He kept rubbing, and heard a long moan when he ran his hands over a small bump on her bikini. She seemed to enjoy that, so Squirtle began rubbing more, pushing it into her.  
"Gah!" She grunted in pain, pushing his hand away. "Not so hard..."  
Squirtle nodded, and looked down as he began to gently rub his small fingers over the bump. He looked back up for approval, but only saw her looking at him.  
"Come over here." She said, sitting up.  
Squirtle obeyed. She took his cock in her hand, and violently began to jerk him off. Squirtle enjoyed it at first, but it soon became painful.  
"That's what that feels like. Do it like this..."  
She took his hand, and pressed it down on her own, and began to rub in a circular motion slowly and methodically. After a few rubs to her palm, she let go, and Squirtle continued, looking up at her smiling, approving face.  
"Get back down there!" She said, grinning.  
"Squirtle!" He said, returning the grin as he walked back between her legs.  
He pressed his hand against the nub between her legs, and rubbed in that circular motion, just like she showed him. He heard a loud, pleasure filled moan, and he took that as a sign that he was doing it right. Fawn began to squirm under his rubs, and unexpectedly took Squirtle's free hand and used it to push her bikini aside. Squirtle gasped when she shoved it deep into her vagina and began to fuck herself with his arm.  
"Don't stop now..." She said, bucking her hips.  
Before Squirtle obeyed, he pulled the rest of her bikini aside and gazed upon the bounty that was Fawn. When he touched her, it was a lot more fleshy, a lot more warm, and a lot more better. Squirtle began to rub, and the lust that built up from his throbbing erection started to annoy him, but there wasn't much that he could do besides rub her and feel himself being used as a dildo. The inside of her womanhood was warm, wet, and felt odd. Soft, yet rigid in some places. She would shove his hand in up to his elbow, and he'd pull it out. Eventually he got the hang of it, and did it himself as he rubbed her. He watched as she squirmed under his thrusts and rubs, how she bucked her hips and squeezed a nipple. The subtle lip bite. The occasional moan.  
Squirtle had to take a break at one point. His arm ached, and he felt like the hand he was using to rub her was too wet. He received a lust filled look from Fawn when he stopped, but she let him take a small break before gently guiding his arm back in. He took over from there, and began to rub and fuck her harder. It was wild, and very fun seeing Fawn like this, Squirtle thought.  
A few seconds later, Fawn bucked so deep into Squirtle that his arm was nearly swallowed whole. He was confused, and frowned slightly as she moaned loudly. The walls that had been soft around his arms were contracting and squeezing his arm to the point of pain as she slowly rocked his arm. She took his hand in her own and began to rub harder and faster. With a frightfully loud moan, she convulsed, and tensed so hard that her rear rose a foot off of the bed, nearly taking Squirtle with it. With a loud grunt, Fawn fell back to the bed, panting.  
Squirtle sat down for a few minutes and watched her squirm on the bed. He wasn't too sure what had happened just then, but he figured that Fawn had liked it. Fawn looked up.  
"That was real good, for a first timer." She turned on her belly, pushing Squirtle down onto a pillow. "Now, time for me to help you out."  
Squirtle's heart stopped when she grabbed his cock.  
"Neat cock..." She said, beginning to pull on it.  
Squirtle didn't seem to think so. It was rather long, for a Squirtle. From the base near his tight blue ball sack to an inch or so before the tip, it was a purpleish pink color, completely smooth with a thin line of precum running down it. The tip, however, flared out a bit, with a bulbous urethra in the middle. The tip was a darker purple, and gently twitching.  
She began to jerk Squirtle off, and smiled at his moans. Her hand was slick from the precum, which caused it to slide up to the tip, and back down. She gave it a small lick, giggling at Squirtle's shutter. Her tongue traced around his tip, and she grabbed his cock and began to jerk him off. He began to buck his own hips as waves of pleasure flowed through him, and just before he was overtaken by a powerful feeling, he felt Fawn stop.  
"Squirtle?" He gasped, looking down at her.  
"I have needs too, Squirtle. Plus, you're a lot bigger than I thought, so we're going to have some fun."  
Fawn laid back on the pillows herself, and again put Squirtle in between her legs. This time, however, she undid her bikini and tossed it aside. Squirtle could see her engorged slit, and gulped. He felt Fawn grab his cock and push it inside her. Squirtle groaned at the tight warmth of Fawn, and pushed the rest of his cock in. He shivered as his balls smacked Fawn's lap.  
"Squirtle..." He whispered.  
He pulled out, and thrusted back in, astounded at how she felt on him. Nature began to take over, and his thrusts became ever so faster. Squirtle was in bliss as Fawn moans and the slap, slap, slap of his balls against Fawn's groin lulled him into a sense of bliss. She was very tight, and the constriction he felt set him on fire. Squirtle pushed himself all the way in her and buckled over as something took the wind straight from his lungs. Immense pleasure cracked through his mind like a whip as his cock and ballsack grew unbearably tight before releasing.  
Squirtle fell to his back, his cock audibly popping out of Fawn. It pulsed a few more times, throwing a strange white liquid onto his shell. He didn't move for a very long time, feeling absolutely drained from the sex. He shivered at a tongue licking from under his balls to the tip of his cock, before it was enveloped in a mouth. The mouth gave his cock a few good sucks, pulling whatever cum was left completely out. Squirtle looked up to see Fawn swallowing it, and smiling.  
"Look at this..." Fawn said.  
Squirtle followed Fawn's eyes to her groin, which had the white liquid flowing out of it. It was red and pulsing, and it was like it was beckoning Squirtle back to it.  
"You came in me..." Fawn said, giggling. "Quite a bit too..."  
Squirtle looked worried, but a reassuring smile from Fawn set him at ease. He got up, his cock shrinking back into his shell, and hugged Fawn. She giggled, and hugged him back.  
"You should come over more often. My needs still need to be attended to..."  
"Squirtle!" Squirtle exclaimed, excitedly jumping on her.  
"Ha!" Fawn said, hugging him. After a few seconds, she let go of him and looked into his eyes with a smile. "Well, you should be getting back to your trainer now, huh?"  
Squirtle nodded, but before he jumped off of her, he pressed his hands into her breasts and giggled. They were awfully soft, and extremely squishy.  
He said his goodbyes, even though Fawn couldn't understand him, and ran back to his trainer. Ben had just come out of the shower, and hadn't really looked for Squirtle all that much yet. Squirtle himself was excited to have someone like Fawn in his life, and looked forward to all of the times the two would share.

Hello! Make sure to join my Discord to stay up to date on any story I'm writing, give suggestions, and overall have a good time! Here's the link;

ct68Jka

All you have to do in order to join is download the Discord app, hit "Join Server," and enter that code in.


	4. Braxian and Obstagoon

Braixen sat down on a rock, watching a stream as it ran by. She had just stumbled upon this stream, and had been taking in the sights for awhile as she went along her way. Towards what, she didn't know, but Braixen was always up for an adventure. There were no young ones that had to be watched, no terrorrorial lovers incapable of leaving their caves, it was just her. Braixen had enjoyed the freedom she had while it lasted. After all, you never know when some trainer would come around and try to catch her.

Trainers were difficult, sure, but Braixen learned all their tricks as she had grown up and evolved, and had become quite adept at running from them, or hiding somewhere to escape their traps. She held no ill-will against them, after all; she understood the role that Pokemon played in the world of the humans.

Braixen sat up, stretching and scratching her back with the wand she carried. The salt on the air was pleasant to smell, and she could tell that she was near an ocean. The waterflow seemed to be going out to sea, and the thought of spending the rest of her day at the beach enthralled Braixen. The mossy ground felt springy and damp as she climbed the remainder of a small hill she had to get over, and the sight of the beach took her breath away.

She wasn't sure if sand could get much whiter than what lie on the beach, and the water was impossibly clear. It looked like the ocean itself was maybe a half mile from where the water licked at the sand, and Braixen had to sit down just to take in the beauty. Wingulls were letting out faint cries, the sea was ever so silently crashing its waves far off, and there was a slight wind caressing her fur and the tips of her perky ears. She saw small Pokemon of all kinds running and scurrying along with themselves, and a lone Magikarp flopping on the beach. It had obviously flipped out of the water, and Braixen figured it would make a good meal.

She got up, and dusted her bottom off, and carefully made her way down to the beach. The sand was warm, almost hot, but comfortable all around. It spread in between her toes, and she dug them in, almost getting a high from the warmth it brought her. She slowly made her way over to the Magikarp, and was happy to see that it was a rather fat one.

Braixen licked her lips as she blasted it with a fiery spray from her wand, and watched as it was cooked to perfection on both sides. The sun shone down on her as she sat down on a rock with her meal, and she couldn't see how life could get much better than this.

The Magikarp was quite the delicious meal, and she had finished it in no time at all. She cast the bones and inedible viscera aside, and laid back. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was just one of those perfect days, Braixen guessed. The warmth and rhythmic, hypnotic sound of the waves slowly dragged her to sleep, and, even though it was dangerous, Braixen fell asleep. She just hoped that, if someone passed by, they would think that she was already someone else's Pokemon.

She hoped.

. . .

It was maybe an hour later that Braixen was awoken. She had heard the sound of footsteps in the distance, both of them seemed to be coming from human sized creatures. Because they were muffled from the sand, Braixen didn't know if they were human, or Pokemon, but she got up nevertheless and hid behind the rock she was napping against. She waited for awhile, and poked her head out, looking in the general direction the footsteps had been coming from.

Maybe thirty paces away was a human as well as a Pokemon, an Obstagoon, about the same size as the human. The human had rather dark skin, and dark hair that reached his shoulders. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and only wore a pair of green shorts. The boy was scrawny, and didn't really look like much of a problem, but Braixen was cautious of the Obstagoon. It had rather large sharp looking fangs and claws, and being on the business side of those was something that Braixen wasn't interested in.

Before she could try to run away, however, she was a bit taken aback by the boy waving and smiling directly at her. Human's had never made these kind of motions towards her, and she kind of felt like it gave her a warmth on the inside of her that she hadn't felt for a long time.  
Everything she had taught herself over the years, all the training and evasion was demanding her not to wave back, but instead to run and hide from him and the Obstagoon. But she wanted to know why the human wasn't making a beeline for her to try to catch her.

She waved back.

The boy jumped in the air, as if this was a huge achievement for him, and seemed to talk to the Obstagoon, pulling on his arm and smiling that intoxicating smile. The Obstagoon seemed to be more cautious than its master, and was stepping back. Braixen wondered why the Pokemon wasn't charging instead. She was a couple of feet shorter than Obstagoon, and he certainly had a strength advantage from the size alone. As well as the height, Obstagoon's seemed to also have a thicker hide than most Pokemon, and she doubted that fire type moves would work as well on them as they did other Pokemon.

The boy was walking over to her, slowly, one arm raised in either a display of harmlessness, or a greeting, and the other was grabbing Obstagoons arm, pulling him along. The Obstagoon was blushing, looking away as he was dragged. Braixen was still cautious, her wand in hand, ready to either fight or run for her freedom as the boy drew closer, but he surprised her when he stopped about ten feet from her.

"Hi!" The boy yelled, waving his hand.

Braixen waved back, giving a small smile.

"My name's Drew, what's yours?" Drew said, taking another step forward.

"Braixen!" Braixen called out, nervously.

The boy smacked himself on his forehead, smiling and laughing a bit.

"Well, that's obvious!" He said, laughing more. "Nobody's caught you yet?"

Braixen shook her head, no, taking a few steps back.

"Oh, well, okay!" The boy shouted, smiling. "Don't worry, I don't catch Pokemon!"

"Braixe?" Braixen said, cocking her head to one side and pointing towards Obstagoon.

"Huh?" The boy exclaimed, loudly. He looked at Obstagoon and laughed. "Oh, Obste isn't mine! If he wants to leave, he can!"

'What does he mean?' Braixen asked Obstagoon, who had calmed down considerably.

'He's telling the truth. I was never caught by him, I just felt bad for him, so I follow wherever he goes.' Obstagoon said, rubbing his arm.

'W-why?'

'Human's call it being deaf, but he can't hear a thing.' Obstagoon explained, clapping his hands behind Drew's head just to demonstrate. True to his word, Drew kept his eyes glued to Braixen, not even realizing what Obstagoon was doing.

'But he really didn't catch you?'

'Do you see any Pokeballs?'

'I guess not…'

"What are the two of you talking about?" Drew said, laughing and looking back and forth at them.

Braixen got a smile out of the deaf boy's obnoxious laughter.

'So what are the two of you doing here? It's kind of far off from any human settlement.'

'Exploring. Drew seems to have an itch to go off and explore any and every corner of this world.'

'And he really didn't catch you?'

'No!' Obstagoon said, laughing. 'Drew's a rare human. We had another Pokemon with us maybe a week ago, a Komala, and he was pretty heartbroken when it left in the middle of the night.'

Braixen still didn't trust Drew, or Obstagoon, and her instincts were still telling her to run away from them.

'How did he know what I said, though?' Braixen asked, looking between the smiling Drew and Obstagoon. 'Also, why did you stop for me?'

'I dunno why we stopped. Drew leads, I follow. As for how he could know what you're saying, Drew can read lips.' Obstagoon explained, smiling a bit more now.

Barixen looked Obstagoon up and down, suddenly realizing that the Pokemon turned her on quite a bit. He looked like he was trying to keep his tongue in his mouth, but Braixen would have been okay imagining what he could do with it. His brawny, black arms were crossed, and he seemed to be looking around without a care in the world.

'We were… j-just about to set up camp when Drew saw you sleeping.' Obstagoon explained, having to grab Drew's shoulder every now and then to keep him from running off and hugging her. 'You're welcome to join us if you want.'

'Oh, um… Sure. As long as he doesn't try to catch me when I'm sleeping.'

Obstagoon smiled, and let Drew go. The young boy dashed forward and tackled Braixen to the ground, wrapping his arms around her fluffy body. As she struggled against the boy, she could see Obstagoon cracking up and laughing, his long, pinkish red tongue flopping about. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that long, wonderful tongue.

. . .

Darkness had started to fall when Braixen lit the bundle of wood she, Obstagoon, and Drew had collected. At first, Braixen had thought that Drew would have been a lot more difficult to manage; he was deaf, after all. Her expectations had shattered when the over-excited, very huggable boy had calmed down. When Drew was calm, he seemed almost glued to Obstagoon's side, and, when Braixen asked about this, Obstagoon just told her that Drew liked how soft his fur was.

The trio decided to make camp by where Braixen had napped earlier that evening, and Obstagoon and Braixen were talking about their lives as Drew laid against Obstagoon. Braixen had found out that the large Pokemon had actually been involved in some illegal Pokemon fights, and he had been proud to show off some of the more nasty scars he had received during the fights.

As Obstagoon talked and talked, his tongue would occasionally slip from his guard, and would hang loose for a second before he pulled it back into his mouth.

'Why do you try so hard to keep your tongue in your mouth?' Braixen asked, rubbing her jaw. She felt as if it would ache trying to stick her tongue out all day, instead of keeping it resting in her mouth.

'It's um…' Obstagoon shuffled nervously on the sand, and blushed a bit. 'It's just something I guess I started for my own safety.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you know when I said I was in some Pokemon fights?'

Braixen nodded.

'It's an easy target. I don't usually let it out unless I feel safe.'

Braixen understood. It's not like she had been hostile towards them; it was the opposite, in fact. She still understood why he didn't want it out, however. When she brought it up with him, Obstagoon just shrugged.

'Why is it so important?'

'Oh, I… um…' Braixen blushed, and fell silent.

Neither of them broke the silence, and the two of them just listened to the sound of the waves and the crackling of the campfire. Drew got up, and sat down between them, feeling the fur on both of their legs appreciatively. Braixen looked at Obstagoon, worried, but he just laughed.

'It's not very often we come across another Pokemon with fur like yours.' He admitted, pulling Drew's hand away from Braixen's leg gently. The boy looked confused, but turned to Braixen and apologised, somewhat loudly.

Braixen smiled, and rubbed the boy's own leg before playfully pushing him into Obstagoon. Drew laughed, and tumbled into Obstagoon's side, and stayed there, occasionally laughing a few, short barks, before returning to his silence. Within seconds, the boy was asleep.

'Huh. Never seen him fall asleep this fast.' Obstagoon said, looking up at Braixen with a smile. 'Must have worn him out today.'

'Why's that?'

'Oh! Uh… n-no reason.' Obstagoon blushed again, and turned back to the fire, occasionally running a clawed hand through Drew's long, scraggly hair. Braixen could tell that Obstagoon was hiding something, but chose not to pursue it. 'Well, we should probably get some sleep. I don't know if you plan on staying with us tomorrow, but Drew is a literal ball of energy after he wakes up.'

'I might stick around. I enjoy the company.' Braixen said, smiling lustfully as she looked at Obstagoon.

The Pokemon gulped, nodded, chuckled, and pulled Drew close to his stomach as he laid down. Braixen could see that his face was red with an obnoxious blush, and chuckled to herself.

Braixen didn't know much, but she did know that she wanted to fuck Obstagoon more than anything else currently.

She stared into the fire as it took its time dying down, and it helped her get to sleep quicker. Braixen was still tired from being awoken by Drew and Obstagoon, and the specter of sleep came to her quickly, taking her in its loving arms and gently letting her rest.

. . .

Braixen was in a dream.

She knew this because every time she was able to take control of her dreams, the wand she carried with her was always in a different spot than where she stored it in her tail. It was a weird dream, because she was at the beach she had fallen asleep at the campfire was still going, and Drew was still sleeping on Obstagoon.

Obstagoon, however, was awake, and looking at Braixen, a smirk on his face. She thought the expression looked weird, but noticed that Obstagoon had a rather large erection between his legs. In her dream, Drew was there one minute, and gone the next, and Obstagoon was beside her, his arm around her shoulders. Braixen didn't have to say anything, she willed him between her legs.

He powerfully, skillfully, yet gently, opened her legs, and slid close to Braixen's slit. She watched as his long, wet tongue slipped out of his mouth, and her heart skipped a beat when it gently slid along her slit, licking up to the top before trailing off. She squirmed as he licked around her thighs, tantalizing her with the gentle, yet quick movements of his tongue.

Her legs were on his shoulders in an instant, and Braixen tensed up when she felt his tongue feel around near her asshole. His snout was slowly pushing apart her slit as he felt around her tight hole, and she had to admit that he felt good poking around down there. Braixen slowly drifted off into the waves of odd pleasure that his tongue and snout brought her, before she was brought back to life by his large, wet tongue sliding up her slit, parting it and rubbing the small little pearl that sent electricity up her spine. Braixen yelled with delight as he went to work on her, somehow managing to penetrate her with his tongue as well as lick around the sensitive mote above her walls.

It wasn't long before Braixen was panting like a dog, moaning and calling Obstagoon's name as he went to town on her pussy. She ground herself against his snout as he ate her out, but before long, Braixen felt him pull away. His maw was covered and matted with her juices and his saliva, and he was smirking again. He got up, slowly shuffling his waist closer and closer to hers, and Braixen gasped as she saw his length.

It was the biggest, veiniest cock she had ever seen, and she wasn't too confident in her ability to take him all in. Obstagoon grabbed it on one hand, and led the rest of his cock to her wet slit. Seconds seemed like days as he took his time rubbing it along the length of her hole, and just when Braixen felt him poke an inch into her, disaster struck.

For whatever reason, she woke herself up.

It was dark out, and the fire had died down to a few dimly glowing embers. She angrily looked around for the source of the interruption, and saw that Drew had gotten up and was walking towards the forest line. She panicked at first, wondering what he was doing, but then she saw him drop his shorts, and begin to relieve himself. Braixen scolded herself on waking up from a dream like that for something as meanial as a midnight potty break, and looked down at Obstagoon, who was silently sleeping. It was almost scary how quiet he was as he slept. Braixen felt a little cold, so she threw more wood on the fire, letting the embers revive the fire.

Not before long, Drew came back, and looked at Braixen, who was looking into the slowly igniting fire. He sat down, scratching his arm as he looked over at Braixen.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, his voice naught but a whisper. It was the quietest he had been so far.

Braixen looked over and nodded, and Drew apologized. Braixen shrugged, and smiled. With a small grunt, Drew threw himself onto Obstagoon, who didn't even flinch, and was snoring quietly within seconds. Braixen wondered if he was really asleep, and poked his foot with her wand. He was indeed sleeping.

She decided to try and go back to sleep as well, but before she did, she tried to spy what lied in between Obstagoon's legs. She couldn't make anything out, and, even if she could, Drew was sprawled out on top of his legs. Braixen shrugged, and looked back into the helpful fire, which soon lulled her back to sleep.

. . .

Having sharp hearing is both a blessing, and a curse. It's useful when you're hunting for food, or trying to escape a Pokemon trainer, but it becomes difficult to realize these pros when you try to sleep. It wasn't the sound of cooking meat or the sound of birds chirping that awoke Braixen, it was, instead, Drew getting up.

Braixen opened her eyes again, and saw the young boy walking back over to the treeline, going to relieve himself again. She wanted desperately to go back to sleep again, but couldn't find the silence to do so. Everything became so much louder; the sound of the boy urinating, Obstagoon's loud breathing, the now crashing waves, and so much more. It all made her start to get fidgety, and the more she tried to relax, the worse off she got, and the sound of the waves, the snoring, the obnoxious birds…

With a huff, Braixen got up, and walked over to the treeline. She tried her best to smile at Drew as they walked past each other, but it came off more of her hiding the fact that she was pissed off and grumpy rather than the smile she wanted.

It was just one of those days where Braixen got off to a bad start. The night had been fine, but she wanted to finish that dream. The more she thought about it, the more Braixen recalled, and the more flustered she got. She walked a bit into the woods, looking back to make sure she wasn't being followed.

She wasn't, and tried to calm down. Braixen found a suitable tree and relieved herself, thinking of how she was going to convince Obstagoon to fuck her raw. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she wanted him to absolutely demolish her hole; she wanted him to make it his in a way she'd never forget. She wanted him to fuck her ass, she wanted him to fuck her throat, she wanted him to fill every hole she had with his cock so badly.

It was odd.

Braixen chuckled as she got up, realizing that she had never thought of a Pokemon this way. She had had sex with other Pokemon before, sure, but never felt this kind of attachment to a certain Pokemon. WIth all the others, it was just meaningless release, not passionate, violent lovemaking.

She began walking back to the camp when she heard a rustling maybe thirty feet away. Her ears shot up, and Braixen craned her neck in an effort to hear better. There were at least two individuals, one big, huge, even, and another small, much smaller than the other one.

Braixen curiously made her way over to the sounds of the fighting, and stopped. With bated breath, she watched a large, hulking Pangoro in the middle of an overgrown grassy meadow punch the ground with a yell. There was a small explosion as dirt and grass spewed up from the craiter the punch left. Pangoro was quick to recover, and was on his feet in a second or two, but he wasn't as fast as his attacker was. Braixen watched as a Mienfoo dashed to Pangoro's side, moving like water as it used it's sharp claws to slowly wear Pangoro down. Mienfoo cut behind Pangoro's knees, climbing up the Pokemon's back as he sank to the ground, and attempted to go at his throat with its claws. Before Mienfoo could make any such maneuver, however, Pangoro grabbed the Pokemon and slammed it into the ground with such a force that Barixen felt it from where she was standing.

The Mienfoo gasped and twitched as Pangoro knelt over it. Braixen thought for sure that Pangoro was about to end it, but watched in surprise when the Pokemon hesitated.

'S...SHIT!' The Pangoro growled, nervously poking at the sputtering Mienfoo. 'Are… are you… dead?'

'...'

'Please… d-don't be dead…' Pangoro whimpered, beginning to let out a droning cry as he watched over the Pokemon.

'A...Ass...hole…' The Mienfoo gasped out, smiling and pushing Pangoro away.

'OhthankArseus!' Pangoro yelled out all at once, scooping the Mienfoo up in his arms and gently hugging the Pokemon.

'What?' Braixen said to herself, wondering just what the hell was going on.

If either Mienfoo or Pangoro had heard her, they didn't respond. Braixen watched as Pangoro gently let Mienfoo sink back to its back on a nearby tree stump. The Pokemon sat on its rear and watched Mienfoo as it recovered. Braixen got up, and walked over to the party as quietly as she could. Mienfoo saw her, and nodded at her, causing Pangoro to turn and look.

'Hello!' Pangoro said, smiling at Braixen.

'Um… Hi?' Braixen offered, frowning slightly. 'What was… What's happening?'

'What do you mean?'

'You were about to kill him.' Braixen pointed at the Mienfoo.

'Almost did, too.' Mienfoo said, grumpily.

'Sorry, Mien, I'm so sorry, I just got carried away, you know I get carr-'

'I know.' Mienfoo exclaimed, groaning as he sat up a bit more. 'Believe me, I know. Go find some water or something, Pan. Shoo.'

Pangoro shot up, frightening Braixen as he blew past her far faster than she would have expected. Mienfoo smiled and tried his best to sit up a bit more.

'Pan is a bit of an idiot.' Mienfoo explained. 'He's the brawn, I'm the brains, if you get what I'm saying.'

'I guess. But why where you fighting?'

'Pan thought I stole one of his berries. When he works himself up…' Mienfoo shrugged, and smirked. 'Anyway, what brings you here?'

'I was just… Walking. I heard the two of you fighting, and wanted to see what it was about.' Braixen noticed that Mienfoo seemed to be staring at her, undressing her, so to speak, with his eyes.

'Um… yeah.' Mienfoo slowly trailed off, a slight blush on his face.

'Be honest, do you want to fuck me?'

'EH!?' Mienfoo exclaimed, shooting up, the astonished look Braixen hoped he would have spread out on his face.

'I havn't fucked anything in a long time, so I'm asking you, do you want to fuck me with that huge fucking Pangoro?'

Mienfoo gulped, and nodded, wide-eyed.

'Are you always this… Um…' Mienfoo stammered, looking at the dirt as he tried to complete his sentence.

'Willing to have sex with random Pokemon?'

'Y-yeah.'

'No. I've been hanging out with an Obstagoon, and I guess he's not that receptive in the whole… ah… Love-making thing.' Braixen explained, giggling. 'Sorry I asked so quickly, I just… I can't wait any longer. It's either you two or this twig in my tail.'

'N-no problem at all. Always up for sex…' Mienfoo responded, gulping. 'Maybe you just have to wear him down some more. You're pretty cute, after all.'

'Aww…'

'Where is this fucking panda?' Mienfoo nervously joked, laughing a bit too hard. He laughed for a few seconds before yelling Pangoro's nickname a couple of times.

There was a rustling nearby, Braixen heard. It was faint at first, but her heart began to race as Pangoro smashed through trees and bushes in his attempt to get back to Mienfoo. She heard a grunt before Pangoro smashed down a few feet away from the two, panting as he recovered.

'Yes? What happened, what is it?' Pangoro demanded, getting up.

Braixen looked in between Pangoro's legs, and saw a large get of white, furry balls, and a thick sheath that covered what Braixen assumed was a massive cock. She looked over and down at Mienfoo, who had pretty much the same setup. He was a little more flustered, however, and she could see that he was beginning to get a bit aroused.

'Hey, big guy, um… Well, Braixen here wants to fuck us.' Mienfoo said, as if not believing it himself.

'What?'

'She wants to fuck us both.'

'Really?' Pangoro asked, looking down at Braixen.

'Um… Yup. Definitely.' Braixen said, looking up at the towering Pokemon.

'But… but the size difference?'

'Fuck that.' Mienfoo spat out, angrily. 'You don't seem to care about that when you fuck me, and she's bigger than me!'

'That's true.' Pangoro said, laughing as he looked at Mienfoo. 'So how do you want to do this?'

'Um… Sit down. Yup, like that… Lean a bit… yup, yup… All right, Mienfoo, get on him…' Eventually Mienfoo sat a bit above Pangoros genitals, and spread his legs onto his friends thighs.

Braixen's heart was racing now. Pangoro was laid back on a large rock, his legs open, with Mienfoo copying him, but instead was on top of his crotch. Braixen walked over to the two, and looked down at their respective genitalia. Pangoro wasn't showing any signs that he was aroused at all, but Mienfoo did not share his problem. His red, uncut cock was already somewhat stiff, and was surprisingly big for such a small Pokemon. Braixen touched Pangoro's sheath, running her finger around it before trailing down to his balls. With one hand, she grabbed and slowly began to jerk Mienfoo off, his somewhat flaccid cock soon growing erect, and with the other, she began to feel up Pangoro. The large Pokemon groaned at the hand rubbing his balls, and she soon saw his cock slowly growing. Braixen gave it a small lick, which caused him to tense up. The large shaft was licked to life, and she changed paces, beginning to jerk Pangoro off, and stuck the erect Mienfoo cock into her mouth. It was a lot smaller than Pangoro's was, but a lot more manageable.

Mienfoo groaned as Braixen slowly worked on his shaft, her small teeth gently scraping his length as she dove down to his pelvis. She used her tongue to slowly move his cock back and forth in her mouth as it was pulled in and out. Pangoro got a lot harder faster than she would have thought. Her face was buried in Mienfoo's crotch, and she couldn't see it, but man, did she feel it. She tried to pull off of Mienfoo to get a look at it, but quickly felt hands on her head, pushing her mouth down onto Mienfoo's cock as he began to thrust in and out of her. Mienfoo was relentless, and she had to let him do what he wanted to her.

His cock jabbed into her mouth quickly, and Braixen tried her best to suck on it as her face was fucked, but she found it a bit difficult. She didn't mind the taste of the sweaty, worn down Pokemon nearly as much as she thought she would, but she just wished that he would go slower. Take his time.

While she was getting her face fucked by Mienfoo, she neglected to do anything to Pangoro, who seemed to mind it. She felt more hands around her head, and felt herself be lifted off of Mienfoo's throbbing, wet cock.

Braixen coughed a bit as Mienfoo desperately looked at her, then up at Pangoro. He would have argued with him, but he realized that he was pretty much sitting on his large, red cock.  
Finally, she was able to get a good look at his member.

It was almost exactly like she had imagined it; large, veiny, twitching. It was a bit tapered, a bit rounded at the tip, but fuck was it wide. Braixen guessed it was around a foot in length. She felt her head being led to his massive member, and was scared for the first time in a long time.

His cock poked into her mouth, and she felt his hands let go. She took this as an invitation, and dove down on his cock, delighted at how it stretched her jaw to the limit as she forced it down her throat. Pangoro moaned loudly as he felt Braixen's teeth scrape against his cock as the Pokemon's head pushed into his pelvis. Braixen looked up, and saw that Mienfoo wasn't on Pangoro anymore. She had hoped that he got the message that the large Pokemon wanted to be sucked off, and had gone around to her rear. Pangoro's cock began to twitch in Braixen's mouth, and the motion of the member reminded her that Pangoro didn't just want his cock in someone's mouth; he expected it to be sucked.

Braixen slowly pulled up, licking the large shaft on the way up, tracing the veins with her tongue as the cock was pulled out. She began to get into a grove with his member, being able to deepthroat his cock now that she was used to its length. Pangoro began to pant, and he felt her take one of her hands and place it on his cock. Without any word, or encouragement, Braixen began to jerk the Pokemon off as she sucked on his member.

She felt hands on her hips, moving her tail out of the way. Braixen wanted to look over, but Pangoro wasn't about to let her off his cock. A member smaller than Pangoro's cock was gently rubbed on her wet slit, and she began to quiver at the realization that she was about to be fucked.

Surely enough, as Braixen sucked her way down to her hand, she felt Mienfoo's cock gently push into her. It filled her completely, and she cried out with pain she hadn't had a whole lot of experience with. Mienfoo slammed into her, tightly gripping her waist as his cock thrusted in and out of her.

Braixen felt a large hand on her head, and looked up to see Pangoro pushing her head down. She began to rub him off quicker as he lifted her head up and down on his cock, hoping that the Pokemon was able to shoot a massive load on, and into her. Mienfoo began to grunt as he fucked her, his pelvis rocking into hers as his member stretched Braixen's walls. Braixen helped him by slowly pushing her hips back into his.

After doing this for a bit, she realized that he wasn't thrusting into her anymore, and she fell in love with the workout. Mienfoo was groaning loudly as he was fucked, his hands digging into Braixen's ass as it slammed onto his cock.

Without any warning, Braixen felt Mienfoo grab her waist, and pull it onto his groin, slamming into her rapidly. She cried out as he fucked her faster than he had ever before, but he suddenly stopped.

Braixen moaned as she felt him shooting his load into her, realizing that Mienfoo was hardly making a sound. She felt his legs quivering as he came into her, and he slowly pushed and pulled his cock ever so slightly out of her as he finished. Braixen pulled Pangoro's cock out of her mouth, taking a deep breath and stretching her jaw as she looked back. Mienfoo was on the ground, cum leaking out of her and onto his lap as he panted. His cock was slowly shrinking, growing smaller as the cum dripped out from his tip. Braixen looked up at Pangoro, who was grinning at his partners bliss, and looked down at her.

'You wanna do that?' Braixen asked him, slowly getting up.

She could feel the cum leaking out of her, and hoped that it wouldn't result in her laying an egg, although that was the least of her problems now. Pangoro was nodding, smiling.

Braixen took a deep breath, and walked close to him. She squealed in glee as he picked her up, and brought her close to his waist. His cock was barely poking into her slit.

'A-are you sure?' He asked, nervously gulping.

Braixen nodded, desperately looking at his throbbing cock as he tried to talk sense into her. Pangoro gulped, and slowly lowered Braixen on to his member. She screamed in pleasure and pain as his cock stretched her walls apart, and began to pant as she pulled herself down onto the rest of his member. She could not only feel it, but see it pushing into her stomach. A large bulge rested in the middle of her belly, and it felt better than anything she had ever experienced. Before she began to slowly jump on his cock, she felt the bulge on her belly, and chuckled a bit.

Pangoro looked a bit uncomfortable at first, obviously not wanting to hurt Braixen, but she could see that look disappear as she slowly rose off of his monstrous cock, and sit back down. She was able to get on her feet, and squat down on his length, which made fucking him easier.

Braixen lost herself as she fucked him, groaning loudly and placing the Pokemon's hands on her waist, encouraging him to push down as she fucked him. With that, Braixen realized just how much this was getting her off. She squirmed on Pangoro's cock, and begged him to start fucking her. It didn't even take a second.

With a loud roar, Pangoro's grip around her waist tightened, and within that motion, Braixen knew that she had fucked up.

The Pokemon began to wildly thrust in and out of her, his cock slamming into her belly every time he forced her down on it, and she quickly felt as if she was going to pass out. She felt his balls smash into her rear every time he pushed into her, and oddly began to feel hot around her face.

Braixen wondered why, but didn't have to for long.

Within a few seconds of her face oddly turning hot, she began to feel a powerful orgasm brewing deep in her loins. Braixen's moans turned into screams as she began to feel it coming onto her, the sensations and feelings slamming into her like a brick wall. Pangoro's cock pushed her apart as she was led to an orgasm, every thrust feeling like a kiss from Arceus himself.

Pangoro began to thrust oddly, stopping every now and then before slamming into her rapidly, and she realized that he was also about to shoot his load into her. Braixen decided not to care as she was lost to her orgasm, and she felt hands clamp around her waist. She looked down, and saw Pangoro beginning to roar in delight, pushing waist against waist as he started to shoot his load into her. Braixen watched as her stomach began to grow larger and larger, each pulse into her coming with a yelp from Pangoro, which she didn't expect.

Unfortunately, Pangoro seemed spent rather quickly. She felt his hands loosen, but she didn't care. Still filled with not only Pangoro's cock, but also his seed, Braixen sank down onto his chest, his soft fur a welcome reprieve from the ground she had been on.

Braixen laid on him as the two recovered, and felt his cock slowly growing smaller. The hot cum slowly drifted out of her as his length continued to shrink. She wasn't on Pangoro for long when he picked her up and gently placed her down besides him. Braixen watched in confusion as Pangoro shot up, grabbed Mienfoo, who was still moaning on the ground, and ran into the woods.

Braixen tried to call after them, but didn't have the energy. All she could do was wonder what the fuck had just happened.

. . .

After an exceptionally long nap, Braixen walked back to Drew and Obstagoon, tenderly, as the aching pain that shot through her sex radiated inside her. Her stomach ached from Pangoro, and she had just hoped that she was able to get all the cum off of her fur and legs before she went back to the duo. The afterglow of the sex seemed to make her feel rather hazy, and she hoped that Obstagoon didn't suspect much.

She broke through the treeline, and embraced the warm sand with her toes, digging them in for some warm, sandy comfort. The ocean air tasted and smelled great, and all Braixen did for a few minutes was stand there, toes in the sand, sniffing the air. After a long, relaxing stretch, she made her way over to Drew and his Pokemon.

Obstagoon looked weirdly at her as she slowly sat down, holding onto the rock for support as she made her way down. Braixen smiled at him, and leaned forward, her hand on her waist as she observed Drew cooking.

'Are you all right?' Obstagoon asked, looking up at her.

'Y-yeah… Just slipped on a rock.' She lied, smiling back. 'I'll be fine in a bit.'

Obstagoon smiled, and leaned back. Drew was cooking on an old, beat up looking pan, and humming some tune as he scrambled some Pokemon eggs. Braixen was careful not to show her discomfort too much, and ate what she was given when Drew served it to her.

To her surprise, it didn't taste nearly as bad as she thought it would, and the meal was much appreciated. She didn't realize just how hungry she had gotten. Drew took the empty plates and washed them off in the ocean water, drying them, and put them back into the backpack.

"All right, my friends, where to today?" Drew said loudly, looking at his two companions.

Obstagoon shrugged. Braixen smiled, but didn't say anything. Drew overbearingly groaned and plopped down between Obstagoon's legs, leaning back on his belly.

"I guess we'll stay here then. It's nice, anyway."

"Obstagoon!" Obstagoon agreed, running his claws through Drew's mess of hair.

"Maybe we'll go swimming!" He said, shooting up, a beaming smile on his face.

He began to talk to himself, winding himself up and pacing back and forth, a bright, happy grin on his face as he recalled all that he wanted to do during the swim. After a minute, he sat back down, almost buzzing.

"I guess we have to wait a half-hour or so. That's what everyone says; wait a half-hour before swimming. I don't know why, though."

'Where'd you run off to?'

'Huh?' Braixen murmured, looking up.

'You've been gone for a few hours. Drew wouldn't shut up, thinking you left us.'

'Didn't you say I was free to go if I wanted to?'

'Well, yeah, but we thought you'd stay for a bit longer than a night.'

'I went into the forest to... uh… and I ran into a couple of Pokemon.'

'Really?' Obstagoon said, sniffing the air. He blushed a bit, and nodded. 'A-ah… I can smell them on you.'

'Oh? What… what do you smell?'

'It's… well, personal, I'd say.' Obstagoon said, laughing.

Braixen blushed, and looked down at the sand.

'Aww, don't be like that!' He said, trying and failing to cease his laughter.

'I don't have any regrets, if that's what you mean.' Braixen said, looking up, a bit angry. 'I wanted to fuck you, but you don't really seem interested.'

'W-...' Obstagoon was at a loss for words.

Braixen smiled at his dumbstruck, tongue hanging out expression, and got up. She flexed a bit for Obstagoon, and walked towards the ocean. Drew called out for her not to go into the water, as she had eaten, and you weren't supposed to go into the water unless you wait thirty minutes, but Braixen knew that that was a lie.

The waves were warm, and lapping at her toes as she stood by the shoreline. The water was even somehow clearer than yesterday, and seemed to be inviting her in its vast expanse. Braixen slowly sauntered into the water, and shivered. Not because it was cold, but because it was lapping at a rather tender part of her currently.

The ocean itself was a ways off, and until it reached the dropoff, there was about two or so feet of water that didn't have much of a current. It was even warmer under the water, and it felt refreshing. She became lost in the waves, closing her eyes as they slowly lapped at her chest, getting her fur wet.

The waves seemed to splash around her, and she didn't even her Obstagoon sit beside her. She was concentrating on the sounds of the far off waves, not the sounds around her that were so apparent when there wasn't any background noise.

'Did… um… you really mean that?'

'Huh?'

'Back at the beach… that you wanted to fuck me? I didn't even know, you didn't tell me, you…" He sighed.

Obstagoon was sitting cross-legged next to her, and she couldn't pass this opportunity up. Obstagoon watched as her hand slowly creeped up to his waist, and shuttered when it glanced his genitals. Braixen giggled, and slowly felt around. He had a sheath like Pangoro had, and the wet fur around his balls drifted around. She curled the hair on a finger, pulling and letting it go. Obstagoon was breathing a bit heavily, and Braixen could tell that he was getting aroused.

She felt for his cock, and did feel it getting slightly erect. Before she could play with it at all, she looked in amusement as Drew ran past them in his birthday suit, screaming in joy.

She looked up at Obstagoon, and the two broke out in laughter at the boy.

'I'm not really good at expressing myself. And, to be fair, I didn't exactly ask you. But yes, I want to you fuck me.'

Obstagoon gulped, and nodded. He moved Braixen's hand away, for now. The last thing he wanted Drew to see was him fucking the ever-loving shit out of his newest Pokemon friend. He was certainly aroused, and was thankful that she hadn't given him more than a stiffy. He wasn't sure if Drew had ever seen him completely erect, and he was thankful for that.

There were just certain things he didn't want Drew to see until he was a little older.

'Should we join naked boy?' Braixen asked, getting up.

'Y-yeah.' Obstagoon stammered, blushing a bit. 'He's not the best swimmer.'

. . .

It had been hard work trying to keep up with Drew's near boundless energy, and by the time he had stopped, it was dark. Braixen had slept until midday with the nap she had taken earlier, which helped, but not by much. Obstagoon seemed just as energetic as Drew, but whenever he looked at her, he quickly turned away, a fierce blush on his white and black face.  
Braixen noticed that his tongue was out a lot more, and was glad to see it. It seemed more natural for the loud, aggressive Pokemon to keep his tongue out anyway. Plus, she could only imagine what he could do with it.

As it turned dark, Braixen took her wand out, and led the way back to shore. When they had gotten back, Drew plopped down by the fire she was starting, and Obstagoon seemed to go for a walk to dry off. Braixen didn't need to dry off, as most of the water had steamed off her hot body. Drew took the pan out of his backpack again, and Braixen watched, bewitched as the nude boy began to cook for them again.

It was a stir-fry, a combination of green, red, yellow, and purple-skinned vegetables, as well as strips of fish that Drew had caught while Braixen had slept in the forest. Obstagoon came back at the scent of the food, and was somewhat dry.

She figured that he would dry off more as he sat by the fire and ate. As they dug in, Braixen wondered why Drew seemed so at home with his nude state. She asked Obstagoon, and he looked down, and seemed to realize that he was still nude.

'Drew's naked most of the time. I only see him wear clothing when he sees new people.' Obstagoon answered. 'The way he described it to me when we first met was that I was naked, and it made him feel weird to wear clothing around me.'

Braixen nodded, and none of them said a word for the rest of the meal. When the meal was finished, the trio seemed to wind down. Drew cuddled up with Obstagoon, and Braixen laid back on a rock again, hoping for more sleep this night. The fire was well kept, but Braixen decided to throw a few more logs on it just to keep it burning for another hour or so.

. . .

And as she wished, so it was.

The sun rose a lot earlier than it had the day before, and that is what woke Braixen up. Not the sound of Drew getting up to piss, not Obstagoon snoring, not some obnoxious Wingull screaming in the distance.

It was refreshing.

Braixen got up, stretching and yawning as she shook the sleep off of her. She saw Drew still clutching Obstagoon, softly snoring as the two of them slept together. Braixen chuckled as she saw that Obstagoon had a somewhat erect cock. It looked almost like Drew's own member, but a lot bigger, and a bit more red, instead of the tan that Drew had.

She laid on the boulder she was on, crossing her legs and enjoying the silence of the ocean before she got up. Braixen didn't know what was going to happen today, but she knew it would involve Obstagoon fucking her. She carefully felt around her slit, and grimaced. It was still tender from yesterday, but if push came to penetration, she wouldn't have any problem letting Obstagoon have his way with her.

Hell, it was all she had dreamed of, aching genitalia or not.

A few minutes later, Obstagoon stirred, and slowly rose up. He shoved Drew off of him, and yawned, before sitting down next to Braixen. Drew, seemingly undisturbed by the shove, kept snoring after he tossed a bit.

Braixen looked down between Obstagoon's legs, and saw that he didn't really have the best control of his now apparent erection.

'I...uh… Usually take care of that before Drew wakes up.' He explained, blushing.

'Well, let me…'

Braixen put her hand on his thigh as she made his way down to his member, and she could feel his heart racing with anticipation, sending twitches down his legs. His cock was poking out of his sheath, its red, human-like tip slowly getting bigger. Braixen poked it, and giggled, looking up to see Obstagoon staring carefully at Drew. The boy could wake up at any minute.

Braixen took the flaccid shaft in her thumb and index finger, and pulled it into her mouth. Obstagoon groaned as she sucked it in, swirling her tongue around the member, which was growing quickly. He tasted musty, and she quickly fell in love with his scent. His cock grew bigger and bigger as she sucked him off, and Braixen decided that getting him erect was the best thing she had done in a long time. She pulled off of it, licking her way up his shaft to get a good look at it.

His member was pretty long, maybe eight or so inches. It resembled a human cock, but there was a line of spiky protrusions from the head down to about the middle of his shaft. They curved towards his balls, and were maybe a quarter of an inch long at their zenith, but grew smaller as they approached the middle of his cock. Braixen ran her hand down them and giggled at his squirms as she went back up, bending them out of the way as her finger pushed on them.

'Spikey…' She said, giggling as she stroked him.

Obstagoon nodded, but she could tell that his eye was on Drew.

She stuck his length back in her mouth, sucking on the tip and rubbing the first spike with her tongue. Obstagoon began to moan as she slowly rubbed his balls, and she made her way down his manhood with her hand. She felt around, and found what she was looking for. Obstagoon tensed up as he felt Braixen's finger push into his asshole, and start to rub around the flesh. Braixen kept sucking on his cock, however, and he eventually loosened up. He began to pant, softly, as she went down his length. The spikes tickled her throat and tongue on the way down to his crotch, and relieved that itch as she went back up.

Braixen went up for air, taking his cock out of her mouth and grasping it, starting to jerk him off. She went down to his furry balls, and sucked one into her mouth, before moving onto the next. She licked from the bottom of his sack to the base of his pulsing cock, looking up and into his eyes as his cock rested across the right side of her face. Again, she began to stroke his cock, and dove back down on it. It felt awfully repetitive giving more head to someone, but Braixen loved it. She loved his taste, the small spurts of precum that dribbled out of his cock every now and then, the moans he made as her tongue parted and moved the spikes, his tense asshole when she rubbed around it, but what she loved most of all was how his length felt in her hand. Obstagoon's cock was warm, wet, and, best off all, throbbing for attention. It pulsed in her grasp as she easily moved her hand up and down his mast, helped in part by the saliva and precum that was on his cock. She began to push into his ass a bit further, spreading his hole apart with her hand as she sucked him off. Obstagoon didn't seem to mind it, if anything, it made him even harder.

She didn't know much about Obstagoon anatomy, but when she rubbed a particular fleshy protrusion in his ass, he seemed to tense up harder than he normally did, his cock growing a bit more as the spot was rubbed.

'Wuh… what is that?' He asked, groaning halfway through.

'Dunno.' Braixen said after slurping off of his cock. 'Want me to keep rubbing it?'

Obstagoon nodded viciously, and she smiled, opening her mouth and snapping up his cock. She began to rub a bit harder than she had before as she sucked down his length, and she could feel him beginning to buck his hips into her as she rubbed. She didn't know if he was close, but continued to rub, suck, and jerk the Pokemon off. He began to roar loudly, somewhat hurting Braixen's ears, and she was glad that Drew was deaf, otherwise…

'Shit!' Obstagoon suddenly yelled, pulling Braixen off of him and setting her besides him.

She wondered what was going on when Obstagoon slammed his legs shut, hiding his throbbing erection between his legs as she recovered. She was about to ask when she saw Drew sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

'C'mon, you were so close…' She said, frowning. She looked up at Obstagoon, whose face was pale with fright. 'Can't we finish?'

'N…' Obstagoon shook his head no quickly.

'Who cares? We're Pokemon, not humans. We shouldn't care if a human is watching.'

'Drew is different. He's a friend.'

'He's a human. What can he do, it's not like he owns you or anything.'

'...'

'What?'

'...'

'You mean…'

'...'

'But I thought yo-'

'He does own me, okay?' Obstagoon suddenly yelled, not anger, but disappointment radiating across his face.

The two sat in an uneasy silence while Drew slowly woke himself up. Braixen didn't feel bad about Obstagoon lying to her when they first met, but she worried about her safety. Would Drew try and capture her? He was a nice boy and all, but to spend the rest of her life with him?

'Will he try and capture me?' She asked, frowning at the realization.

'No.' Obstagoon said firmly. 'I might have lied about my freedom, but I'm the only Pokemon Drew owns. All the others have come and gone according to their own will.'

'...'

'I can see if you want to leave, I won't blame you.' Obstagoon said, looking down at her.

'...'

'Just… Just know that I loved the time we spent together. No matter how long it was.'

Braixen took but a second for her answer. She laid her head on Obstagoon's side, and wrapped an arm around his leg. She trusted the Pokemon with her freedom, and in doing so, realized how much Obstagoon ment to her. Obstagoon gulped, and laid a hand on her head. She couldn't see it, but Obstagoon was smiling, his tongue quivering in the air at the decision Braixen had made.

. . .

Breakfast wasn't nearly as uneasy or awkward as Braixen dreaded it to be. Drew cooked again, the meal was delicious, as always, and the trio sat together as Drew went on and on about what he wanted to do that day. He didn't seem to notice that Obstagoon and Braixen were holding each other, and were all smiles.

'It's best if we wear him down before lunch. He'll eat, and take a nap after a bit.' Obstagoon explained, getting up. 'Drew's uh… well, pretty predictable.'

Braixen got up with him, and watched as Obstagoon pulled out an old soccer ball, and looked at Drew, smiling. She watched as the boy's eyes lit up, and he literally jumped with joy. Obstagoon let it fall to the sand, and gave it a good kick.

Drew went running after it, yelping with glee as he chased it.

'It's pretty easy to wear him down, just so you know.'

That statement wasn't a lie.

Drew didn't mind running for the ball, so every time Obstagoon or Braixen kicked it an odd way, the naked boy would sprint after it. The three kicked the ball around at first, From Obstagoon to Drew, Drew to Braixen, and Braixen to Obstagoon. After that, it became more of a king of the ball sort of game, where Drew was the clear winner. He could work wonders with the ball in between his feet, and easily maneuvered it away from Obstagoon and Braixen, even when they teamed up, they had no chance. It was impressive, and Braixen realized how good Drew was at soccer. Even in the sand, it seemed as if he could do this for money.

By the time the afternoon rolled around, Drew and Obstagoon were sweating and panting under the sun, and Drew decided to stop for lunch. The Pokemon agreed, and all stopped for a break.

"Why isn't Braixen sweating?" Drew asked as they sat down.

She smiled, and took the wand from her tail, letting a torrent of fire off into the sky as Drew looked on, awestruck. It was placed back, and she was thankful that she was a fire type. Being covered in sweat seemed…

Sticky.

She panted, sure, but her body knew how to control its water content, even under the most hottest, most exertive circumstances. That wasn't an excuse to not drink water, however. Braixen knew that it was always important to stay hydrated, even if she felt fine.

Drew wanted to make a meal for them, but said that he was too tired to do so. So, the trio snacked on berries, bananas, and other fruit for lunch. They sat in silence, watching the waves crash in the distance, and, exactly as Obstagoon said, Braixen saw Drew's eyelids slowly begin to droop. For extra persuasion for Drew to take a nap, Braixen whispered for Obstagoon to close his eyes as well, and pretend like he was sleeping. Braixen did the same, and within minutes, she heard Drew snoring loudly.

She opened her eyes, and saw the boy laying his head on his backpack, sleeping soundly.

Braixen saw that Obstagoon was already getting stiff again, and grabbed his cock. She wouldn't let Drew get in the way this time.

Obstagoon was worried that Drew was still awake, but calmed down when he saw that he was sleeping as soundly as a Snorlax. He pulled Braixen close, and licked her snout gently, smiling. This time, he gently laid her back on the warm sand, and Braixen gulped, her heart fluttering with delight as she saw him move between her legs. She breathed in deeply when she felt his long tongue lick her entire length, flickering at the top most sensitive area she had. Hands were laid on the Pokemon, pushing him into her slit as his tongue pushed into and around her womanhood, and she began to moan loudly. Her genitals were still tender from the day before, but Braixen didn't care at this point. Obstagoon was able to lick inside of her, feeling her walls with his tongue and messaging the tender pearl of nerves that rested on the top of her slit.

He pushed his head and tongue on and off of her, causing her to buck her hips into him. She threw her head back with glee and yelled at the top of her lungs, screaming in pleasure. Obstagoon laughed, and doubled his efforts and ministrations on her sex. Braixen giggled in surprise when she felt a finger slip into her asshole, stretching it. She moaned as he pushed in, and realized how close she was to orgasm. The constant pressure, release, pleasure of his tongue lapping at her slit wanted to send her spiraling into the clutches of an orgasm, but she tried to hold off for as long as she could. She made him stop multiple times just so she could take a breath, but the as the breaks became longer and longer, she could tell that he was becoming a bit impatient.

After she called for another break, Obstagoon sat up, bringing his head close to hers. She smiled, looking innocently at him as he eyed her. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Obstagoon licked from her nose to between her eyes.

'No.' Was all he said.

Her eyes grew wide with fear and pleasure as he quickly dove between her legs again, and this time, she knew she had pushed him too far. Obstagoon didn't take his time being gentle; now was the time for action. Braixen bellowed with delight as he doubled his efforts, his tongue sliding in and out of her, rubbing her clit on the way up as his entire hand sliding in and out of her ass. She began to grind on his snout and tongue whenever he dove in, and her legs soon became weak. She began to tremble as he licked her faster and faster, his hand rocketing in and out of her ass.

There was an explosion of sensation, and she grabbed Obstagoon's head, forcing him deep into her womanhood as she pulsed and quivered with orgasmic delight. He completely buried his tongue into her, and kept licking around her walls as they clenched around his tongue, and rubbed her off with his paw as she groaned. Braixen continued to shutter as he worked on her, but loosened her grip. His tongue slid out of her, and slowly lapped at her pulsing slit. He pulled his hand out of her ass, and turned her around.

Braixen wondered what he was doing, and moaned as she felt his tongue slip around her asshole. Her face was in the sand, and her rear was being prepared for Obstagoon. The long, slimy member slipped into her ass, and she groaned as she felt it poke and prod around her walls.

Obstagoon didn't even ask if she was ready; he knew that she was.

Braixen shuddered as she felt him rub the tip of his rock hard cock on her ass. Obstagoon seemed to want to torture her a bit first by rubbing, and not quite pushing in. Every now and then he slid it in a bit on the way down, and she murred as he became ever more so daring with his cock.

Obstagoon slowly pushed his cock onto her tight hole, slowly feeling his way inside the constricting hole as slowly as he could. Braixen felt him, and wondered when he would decide to thrust in. She wiggled her hips on his cock, pushing it in an inch or two, before pulling it out.

That was all he needed.

She yelped as he rammed his cock into her, balls smashing against her slit. She was thankful at what she had gotten herself into as Obstagoon began to fuck her violently, roaring loudly with each thrust. His cock felt wonderful inside her; not as big as Pangoro's cock, but not as small as Mienfoo's either; It was perfect. She felt him grab her waist as he thrusted, continuing to roar with each thrust. His cock slid in and out of her, the spikes tickling each time he pulled out of her, and she started to quiver.

With a loud roar, she felt Obstagoon fall on his back, pulling her with him. She yelped as she was laid on his belly, and felt him now thrust somehow deeper into her ass. Her ears began to ring at the volume of his roars, but it didn't matter now. Her senses were shattered at the sheer force and speed at which Obstagoon fucked her. Braixen closed her eyes; the sun was in them. It put a warmth on her belly as his cock was thrusted in and out of her, but she could tell that he wasn't at his best in this position. Obstagoon realized that he was wearing out quickly, and grabbed her again, turning so that he was on top of her.

Braixen squealed with joy, squeezing her legs and clenching her asshole as best she could as it was fucked. Obstagoon's legs were on either side of her, and she could feel that he was able to put more force into his thrusts as he rammed into her. She moaned loudly as he fucked her, each thrust was a grunt from the big Pokemon, and a squeal from Braixen.

Again, she felt him grab her around the waist. This time, he rose so he was kneeling down, sitting on his lower legs, and now using his arms to push and pull Braixen off of his cock. She hoped that this would be the last time that he moved her around, and surely enough, it was.

She felt arms cross around her chest, from her left armpit to her right shoulder, and vice versa, and began to be slammed onto Obstagoon's cock. It didn't take long for him to begin roaring, and she grunted as she was pulled deep onto his cock. Braixen looked up, and saw that Obstagoon was panting like a dog, his tongue rolling and bumping up and down as he thrusted ever so slightly into her. His eyes were rolled up into the back of his head from the sheer bliss.

Braixen heard Obstagoon stop breathing for a few seconds, and then roar.

Loudly.

She felt his cock pummel her ass with cum, moaning at the building pressure as rope after spurting rope was shot into her. With every spurt of cum, he grunted into her ear. Obstagoon pulled her close to him as he panted, and she felt how hard he was quivering. She didn't know just how powerful of an orgasm this was for Obstagoon.

After moaning and swearing for a few seconds, Obstagoon let her go a bit. He still held onto her, but not as hard.

'F-fuck….' He swore, resting his head on Braixen's shoulder.

She smiled, and rubbed his neck as he attempted to slow his breathing. He smiled, and opened his eyes, looking at her. He gave her a small, appreciative lick, and she pulled him into a kiss.

Braixen got up off of his cock, and pulled his mouth into hers, pushing him down and lying on top of him as they began to explore each others mouths. Cum leaked out of her ass and onto him as they made out.

With a huff, Braixen came up for air, and smiled at him. Obstagoon smiled back, but it was kind of hard to do so with his goofy-ass tongue sticking out. She smiled down at him, and gave him one more peck on his nose before sliding off of him.

She froze.

Sitting up and beaming with an idiotic smile was Drew.

She poked Obstagoon, who was still looking at her, and he also saw the voyeur. He gulped. The two parties sat looking at each other, neither making a sound. Obstagoon felt like he was going to die, Braixen felt mortified.

"You two sure can fuck!" The boy yelled, laughing.

Braixen quickly hopped off of Obstagoon, and stood nervously. Obstagoon sat up, but made no motion. Drew continued to laugh for a bit, before calming down.

"Don't worry, you two!" He said, getting up and walking over to the two. He hugged them both, laughing more. "I think you two make a great couple!"

"Obstagoon!?" Obstagoon yelled out, frowning worriedly.

"Aw, Obstagoon! How heavy of a sleeper do you think I am? Shoving me off this morning? Totally woke up. Saw everything." Drew explained, laughing. "And trying to tire me out so I'd take a nap? Smart, but I think you forgot how energetic I am."

"Braixen?"

"Yup. I saw everything. Haven't jerked off so much in a long time!"

The trio laughed for a long time, nervousness shattered. Braixen realized that, even though she never wanted to be owned by a human, Pokemon, or anything else that might be out there, she would be fine sticking around with Drew and Obstagoon. At least for awhile. Drew was a loud sleeper. So was Obstagoon.

If you liked reading, why not consider joining my Discord? It's the best way to stay up to date with any story I'm writing, offer suggestions and feedback, and have a good time overall!

Here's the link;

ct68Jka

In order to join, all you'll have to do is download Discord, hit, "Join a server," and enter that code in.


	5. Zoroark

Emma sat down on the porch outside her house, a book in one hand and an icy cold glass of tea in the other. It was a perfect day out; seventy-two degrees and enough clouds to where one could see the sky, but was offered natural shade. The door opened again and her best friend in the world, Zoroark, came outside to sit with her.

What she liked most about the Pokemon was how calm he was. Whenever there was danger, Zoroark wouldn't charge head on into the fray like so many of her friend's Pokemon did instead, he would try to stay out of the fight for as long as possible.

Luckly, there weren't many opportunities that Zoroark had to show off his prowess. Up until recently there had been a calm aura about the Pokemon but for some reason, he was just…

Skittery.

She never had a problem with being nude around him, he was her Pokemon after all, and he had never made a move on her. But now, whenever she would come out of the shower, or get undressed for bed, she could see discomfort, as well as something else she had a hard time recognizing on the Pokemon's face.

It might have been embarrassment, or a little something more devious but, ultimately, she didn't know.

And so like any worried parent, she had scheduled an appointment at a local PokeCenter for a check up on her friend. It was today in about an hour and she could feel the unease coming from Zoroark as he paced around the deck.

"It's just a check-up, don't worry so much." Emma said, taking a swig of the tea and cracking the book open.

"Zoroark!" He barked, sitting down on the deck.

"Nobody's gonna take anything from you, don't worry."

"Ark?"

"Your…" She closed the book and looked at the Pokemon. "Your balls? Sometimes trainers will do that to Pokemon. I don't plan on it."

Zoroark did look a little relieved, the tense pressure he had held in his shoulders melting away as he slunked down. Unfortunately, however, a few seconds later the pressure was back. Emma watched as the Pokemon got up again, and went back inside the house. She sighed, sipped her tea, and opened her book again, and began to read it. Zoroark was just…

Ornery.

Nothing was actually wrong with him, she told herself. It was probably just his instincts kicking in for a good fight that she wouldn't let him fight. Emma just… Didn't want to see him get hurt. She loved him too much for something like that.

Was he really concerned about castration, though? She would never do something like that. She had seen a castrated Machamp before, and… Well, it shocked her to see a flabby, depressed Machamp. Emma didn't want Zoroark sad, so it was off the table.

. . .

The alarm on her phone went off just in the middle of a rather sexy scene in her book. Emma groaned and quickly shut it off, snapping the book closed and getting up. As she went back inside, she had to double back for the empty glass, and mentally kicked herself in the butt for that slight.

Doors slid shut behind her, and once everything was taken care of, she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her keys. At the sound of them jingling, Zoroark came running, which was something that had always amused her. She guessed he liked the sound.

They got into her newer car and drove to the PokeCenter, neither one of them speaking a word. She didn't want it to be this awkward; just because Zoroark couldn't speak English didn't mean that he couldn't talk to her.

It was cold in the PokeCenter.

That was the first thing Emma noticed. She and Zoroark, hand in hand, went to the counter, where a large, matronly nurse was waiting for them, a broad smile on her face.

"Hello, there!" She said, looking over Zoroark. "You're Zoroark, clearly, which must mean that you, dear, are Emma."

"Wow. First nurse to ever know my name off the bat." Emma said, grinning. She just couldn't help but smile around this lady. Even Zoroark had a slight grin.

"There's a lot of downtime here, hun. Most people that come here just want their Pokemon healed in their PokeBalls, not many come in like you do." She said, handing Emma a chart. "I just need a couple of signatures from you, and a doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you!" Emma chirped as she walked to a seat.

Zoroark nervously sat next to her, eyeing other Pokemon in the room. There was a Machamp, upper left arm in a cast, a Pikachu with a bandage around its tail, and just then, a young trainer with a Totodile on his shoulder arrived. The poor water type looked pretty sick.

Emma wasted no time, and handed the form back to the nurse, who thanked her, and told her to take a seat. She did so, and the two of them waited for a doctor. Emma took Zoroark's clawed hand in her own, and squeezed. Zoroark was never nervous, but now, his claws were cold, and his arm was shaking.

"It'll be okay," She whispered in his ear, stroking his arm. "It's just a checkup."

"Z-zoro…" The Pokemon whimpered.

They cuddled for a few more minutes before the double doors opened. Another nurse strode out, a smile on his face as well, and looked at Emma. He beckoned her, and Emma got up, pulling Zoroark out of his chair.

The Pokemon begrudgingly walked behind her as they stalked the nurse, and frowned when the nurse told him to get on a scale. He fixed the scales a couple of times after taking the Pokemon's height, and smiled.

"A hundred and ninety… A bit pudgy, but a little pudge never hurt anyone." The nurse said, a broad smile as he led the two to a waiting room. "Just take a seat here, a PokeVet will be here in a few."

"Thank you!" Emma called out. She looked at Zoroark, and grinned. "A pudgy Pokemon!"

She poked Zoroark in the belly a bit, and the two of them laughed for a few, brief seconds. The Pokemon returned to his silent, nervous self afterwards, and Emma took out her phone and began a wordsearch.

Usually, doctors took forever to see someone, but it wasn't so, apparently, with PokeVets. A large man with a nearly full beard stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him before introducing himself. His name was Dr. Zolaf, and he was, apparently, glad to see the two of them.

"It's not every day I get to treat a Zoroark…" He said, admiring the Pokemon's long mane of hair. "It's mostly starter Pokemon, you know? Charmanders' and Totodiles…"

"I bet it is."

"Anyway, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Well, okay… Um… Zoroark here's been acting a lot different."

"Different how?"

"Normally he's a calm Pokemon, he never really had a problem with… I dunno, he's just acting different."

"On edge?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you often nude around him?"

"Um… I mean…" Emma blushed. She looked over at Zoroark, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. "When I get changed, or get out of the shower, sure. I've had him for so long he's family."

"I see." Dr. Zolaf took a note or two, and looked back up and smiled. "I assume you've been doing this for some time?"

Emma nodded.

"And he's acting up now?"

Again, she nodded.

"Uh-huh…" Another note. He looked up, and smiled. "Well, nothing to be worried about. He's just in heat."

"Heat?"

"Certain Pokemon with more animalistic natures tend to go into a state of near constant arousal during certain months in the year."

It all suddenly clicked with Emma. It would explain a lot of stains that she found.

"So… what do I do?"

"Well, you can send him off to a Pokemon Daycare, that usually takes care of it after the heat is over."

"N...No. He's my friend, I can't just abandon him like that."

"Well, I would recommend brushing his hair, maybe playing the most calming music you know of. Do you live alone?"

"I do."

"Good. You want to avoid any unnecessary loud noises, kids being the first and foremost. Besides that, just give him space, and invest in a stain removal spray." He said that last part with a grin. "Is there anything else? Any questions?"

"N-no, we're all set."

"All right then. It was good to see you two."

And with that, Emma and her Zoroark left the PokeCenter. It was even more awkward of a ride home now that she knew what was bothering Zoroark. Neither said a word to each other, even after they got home.

. . .

It was at seven PM that she finally broke her silence.

"Z-... Zoroark, come here!" Emma called from her bedroom.

She was sitting on her bed, and, just as the doctor ordered, there was calming music playing, she had lit a candle she knew Zoroark liked the smell of, and she was waiting for him to come so she could brush his hair. Emma was definitely nervous. Pokemon weren't like humans, and if Zoroark decided to…

Well, do anything with her, she wasn't in a position where she would be able to offer any sort of fight against him. She believed that it wouldn't come to that though.

Zoroark appeared in the doorway, and stood there. He looked at the candle, and smiled at Emma before taking a step forward.

She looked between her legs, and, thankfully, he wasn't showing anything asides from his sheath and his balls. Emma patted the bed beside her, and Zoroark followed her directions, and took a seat.

"I'm… I'm going to brush your hair, okay?"

"Zoro!"

Emma took the brush, and gently ran it through her Pokemon's hair. It wasn't full of knots or tangles like she expected, and it was easily able to be brushed. She took the green band that tied the huge amount of hair off, and set it beside her. There was a lot of hair to brush, but, after a few minutes, both she and Zoroark were beginning to enjoy it. Every time she ran the brush down his hair, Zoroark shivered ever-so-slightly, and when Emma looked at his face, she saw that he was the picture of relaxation. His eyes were closed, eyebrows raised slightly. He was blushing, and his mouth was open a little as he breathed a bit more heavily. Emma smiled, and kept brushing the mountain of red and black hair.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was done. She slid the band back around his hair, and patted him on the back. Zoroark looked back at her, blushing heavily.

"Zoroark…" He whimpered.

"Hmm?"

He gave Emma a small peck on the cheek.

Emma giggled, and shoved him away. She didn't mean to, but apparently shoved Zoroark hard enough to knock him off the bed. The Pokemon landed on the floor with a loud whump.

"Crap, sorry buddy!" She said, laughing as she got down with him.

She helped turn him on his back, and saw the fright in his eyes. He was still blushing, and she didn't know why.

Wait…

Emma gulped and realized why. Looking down, she saw it.

His red, knotted cock was twitching between his legs. It was maybe as big as from the tip of her middle finger, to her wrist. She looked back up at Zoroark, who had buried his face in his hands.

"Zoroark…" Emma gently said, nervously looking at her Pokemon's shaft. "Did any of what the doctor say actually help you? The brushing? Music? Candle?"

"Zoro…" He whimpered, shaking his still buried face.

"Fuck…"

Emma felt this feeling in her chest, as if a tight hand was gently clasping her heart, and was a little surprised at it. Most of the time, she only felt like this when she was turned on.

Was she?

Emma didn't even consider Zoroark a sexual being up until this point. He had never done anything like this, and, while she had always known that he had a cock, but she never saw it outside of his sheath. He had always been more of a friend to her, but, well, now that she got a good look at him, at his long cock, the bulbous knot at the base and large, furry ball sack, well…

That feeling came up.

When was the last time she had had sex? Two, three years ago?

It had been so long that she had forgotten what physically being with another living being was like, but this was wrong, wasn't it? He was her Pokemon, and… well…

No good excuses were coming to mind.

He was her Pokemon. Shouldn't that mean that, if they both wanted to fuck each other's brains out, shouldn't they? It was a bit taboo, but not illegal… She knew friends of friends who did it.

Her heart was beating quickly now and Zoroark seemed to sense her confusion.

"Zoro?" He asked, holding her cheek in a hand.

"I um… uh…" Emma blushed, and Zoroark cocked his head to one side. "Is this wrong? What I want to do to you?"

Zoroark growled, and shook his head no. Emma was slightly relieved. At least he didn't mind if she did anything with him.

"And you're not just saying this to… well, be with me?"

Zoroark's response was more physical than she expected it to be. Before she even knew what was happening, his tongue was already in her mouth, rubbing against hers. It sent lightning bolts down her body, and just then, she threw everything she knew about anything regarding her feelings towards Zoroark out the window, and ran her fingers through his hair until she got a firm grip on his scalp, and pulled him in deeper. The two sparred with their tongues for a few minutes before Emma pulled away. She didn't recognize the look in Zoroark's eyes, and it scared her.

"Can we just… go a little slow?"

"Zoro…" He whispered.

Zoroark moved his arm, and leaned back. Emma got another look at his twitching member, and gulped. She was more of a spectator than a participant as her hand moved towards his knotted cock, but that dream became a reality when it connected. Zoroark stiffened, but was smiling when Emma looked at him. He nodded, and looked back down at her hand.

"Oh… Okay… Here goes it…" She didn't know why she was so damn frightened.

She momentarily put her fright deep inside her, and wrapped her hand around his stiff cock. It was warm, and oddly wet, and fit so well around the inside of her hand. She moved her hand down it, feeling it expand slightly before tapering down to the knot. That spread he hand out the point where her fingers couldn't even wrap around it. Zoroark shuttered, and quickly moved her hands upwards.

The knot was more sensitive than the rest of his cock, it seemed. She didn't want to push him, and continued to beat him off. Zoroark started to breathe a bit more heavily, and every now and again, Emma would steal a glance at him. Eyes tightly closed, biting the bottom of his red lip with his sharp teeth, and the quivers his thighs would make every so often melted her heart.

This was definitely a new way to please him, and she wished that she had done it earlier in their friendship. Precum started to leak out of the tip of his cock, and it became easier for her hand to slide up and down his quivering member. With her other hand, she took his ballsack and began to rub. She didn't have much experience in pleasing males, since the only real sexual encounters she had ever had were with other women, but it didn't take much to figure it out.

Most of what she did was based on how Zoroark reacted; he tensed up when she rubbed his knot, so she didn't touch it. If she rubbed or squeezed too hard on his sack, she knew not to do that from the whimper that came from him. Emma loved stroking his cock, it almost felt like a hand message, but it was tiring. Her forearm was getting tense each time she went up his cock, so she stopped.

Zoroark looked down at her, smiling wearily, and bucked his hips a little; he still wanted her to continue. Emma got down between his legs, and pulled them apart. He looked at her, wide eyed, wondering if she was going to suck him off. Didn't she want to go slow?

Emma grabbed his cock with her other hand, and resumed the handjob. It was a lot easier down on her knees like this and well, she loved the view. His member was so close to her, close enough to smell the musk from his precum. And there was so much, too.

When she had repositioned herself, it hadn't stopped, and before she resumed, there had been a single line in which the rest of the precum that dribbled out of his cock had followed. It made it so wild to jerk him off. Zoroark loved it especially, since he didn't have hands like Emma did, and it was evident by the amount of pleasure he felt. Each time her hand slid down his cock, it was shocking at just how much euphoria ran through him.

Emma looked up at Zoroark. He looked completely satisfied. But she wasn't. Sure, she could bring him to cum all over himself, but what would be the fun in that? Every time she felt a drop of warm, slippery precum drool out of his cock, she wondered what he tasted like.

The thought, at first, wasn't something easy to think. His canine looking cock really threw her for a loop, but… well, the more she looked, the easier it became to digest with her eyes. It was a good looking cock, but…

Aw, fuck it.

She gave his cock a small lick at the tip. It was slimy, salty, and warm, but tasted like… Him. It was his essence in the purest form she was consuming. Nothing would be the same now that she had gotten a taste of him; no matter if she regretted this when she woke up, or if she would come to regret it, she had tasted him. It was liberating.

"Zoro?" He called, his cock throbbing.

"C-can I?" Was he okay with this? Why wouldn't he be?

To her glee, Zoroark nodded, grinning. Emma looked back at his cock, his wonderful, gleaming cock, and grabbed it. Her hand slid down to his knot, but she fended his hands off. Using it as a handle, she led his cock to her mouth, and gave it another taste. Whatever feeling of unease was gone; it didn't taste good, but it was a precum soaked cock, not a breath mint. Emma licked him again and again, her tongue sliding up and down his quivering member, tracing every ridge, every line and every vein as she cleaned the precum off of him and she grew to love the taste of it. She grabbed the top of his cock, and licked around the knot and, much to her delight, felt Zoroark literally shivering at her tongue. She traced the bulbous flesh with laps and licks until it was as clean as the rest of his cock, albeit soaked in her saliva. Zoroark was squirming under her ministrations, and she felt his clawed hand in her hair, trying to tug her off of his knot.

At first, she resisted, but eventually, let him have his victory. She let him guide her mouth to his tip, and he pushed her down onto his member. A little too hard, and she ended up gagging when his knot pushed against her lips. Zoroark let go, and Emma got to work.

She grabbed his knot and started to make her way back up his shaft. Zoroark started to whimper like when he was a Zoura, and getting his immune system shots. Each time she sucked upwards, he would buck his hips and drive his cock back into her mouth, and she had to eventually hold his thighs down just so he didn't fly off into space. His cock was warm, and she could sometimes taste a bit of precum on her tongue.

Emma kept sucking, and couldn't help but smile when she felt his hands on the back of her head, gently pushing and pulling on her hair. She wondered if she was able to take his knot in her mouth, and tried to work it in, but didn't get very far. Emma wasn't a Ekans, she couldn't unhinge her jaw to take it in and she was a little disappointed at her biological cock sucking disadvantage.

Zoroark didn't seem to mind though.

From his whimpers and moans, she could tell that he was engrossed with this blowjob to the point of stupor. Emma wrapped a free hand around his member, and with plenty of room to spare, started to jerk him off as her tongue worked around his cock. Zoroark began to gently thrust his cock in her mouth, more of an unknowing reflex than anything purposeful. Each time he pushed into her, he made a small, squeaking moan, and Emma couldn't help but chuckle as best she could with a cock in her mouth.

She had never seen Zoroark like this before, and it was so worth it. Seeing him squirm. Hearing him moan and mewl. Tasting and smelling his musk with every dribble of precum. Feeling his cock ram into her mouth, her tongue pressing down on it each time, only for that pressure, that wonderful pressure of his erect cock in her mouth to be withdrawn a moment later. The warmth when he pushed it back in. Emma loved it. She loved him.

Zoroark seemed close, although Emma wasn't sure. It's not like she had ever done this before, so she didn't know the signs of a nigh hallucinatory orgasm. Each thrust brought her more and more pleasure, and Emma would have been fine with sucking him off for the rest of the night. It's not like she had plans tomorrow…

Zoroark began to whimper a bit louder, and pushed her head down on his cock. She felt it pulsing like a bad headache as he yelped, and felt a warm, wet liquid begin to fill her mouth. She began to suck on him more and more, pulling his seed out of him with her mouth as he bucked his hips with each spurt of cum that flew out of his cock. His grip was like iron, and, with his knot pressed up against her lips, she didn't have any choice but to swallow his massive load before she blew up. It didn't go down easy, and she felt a sense of dread as her mouth was quickly filled to the brim again with his cum. Before she could get this mouthful swallowed she choked on something - probably cum - and felt it go up her nose. It leaked out of her nostrils, down her lips, and onto his knot as she tried to recover.

She was somehow able to and quickly swallowed the remaining cum. Zoroark was the gift that kept on giving however, and she very soon found that her mouth was full again.

'Fuck, how much does he have in those balls?' She thought, swallowing his seed again.

Her answer was resolved quickly. Zoroark seemed finished and slightly pulled his knot from her lips, and gave her two more long, drawn out spurts. Emma pulled his cock out of her mouth, and sat back on her hamstrings as she finally was able to savor her Pokemon in a way few people did.

His cum was salty, just as she assumed it would be, but there was also an odd quality about it. When it ran over her tongue, it seemingly took her away from where she was, and brought her to a very special place she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was in her room, sure, but…

It didn't seem like it.

There were large trees around her, the floor was grass, and it wasn't dark out. She looked around, and was astonished to see a rather old Zoroark next to her. Her astonishment grew more and more when she looked around. There were Zorua around her, the children of the Zoroark? She looked down, and saw that she herself was a Zorua.

What was happening?

Before she could talk, she swallowed the cum in her mouth, and the place went away. It faded into oblivion as the seed ran down her throat, and she was back in her room, Zoroark panting on the bed, his knotted cock growing smaller and smaller with each passing second. What had just happened?

His cum left a sour taste in her mouth, and she got up to wash it down with a glass of water. When she came back into the room, Zoroark had a dreamy look on his face, and watched her as she sat down next to him.

"Um… What was that?"

"Ark?"

"When I… um… tasted you… I saw something."

"Zoroark?" He cocked his head to the side as she explained.

"Yeah, I saw an older Zoroark, as well as a bunch of Zorua. We were in a forest, and when I looked down, I was a Zorua as well."

Zoroark…

Well, she didn't know what he looked like. Confusion was as close as she could describe the emotion. He leaned back on his arms, and frowned, looking at his cock, then back at her a couple of times. Emma watched as he took a last, remaining poot of cum from his cock, and popped it into his mouth. He curiously sucked on it, swishing it back and forth like someone would mouthwash, before swallowing. He grinned, and nodded.

Emma asked what that was all about, but he just got up and walked over to her dresser. He pulled a picture of Emma with her family, back when she and Zoroark had moved out, off the dresser and brought it to her.

"This… is my family?"

Zoroark nodded, pointed to them, and then at himself. Eh?

"What?"

He frowned, and individually pointed to each family member, then back at him. It then clicked with Emma.

"That was… your family?"

Zoroark nodded, a spark in his broad smirk. He sat back down next to Emma, and leaned on her shoulder. They looked at the picture together for a bit before she set it down, and looked at him.

"How's that possible?"

Zoroark conjured up an image of the two in the palm of his hand. She remembered his PokeDex entry, since she had studied the hell out of it when she got him.

"Stories say those who tried to catch Zoroark were trapped in an illusion and punished."

Zoroark could conjure up illusions at will, so maybe his…

Maybe his cum could inadvertently do it as well?

It sort of made sense, but Emma wasn't entirely too sure she believed in it herself. What she did know was that Zoroark had been sniffing her as she thought about it, and now, she began to pay him some attention. The sweatpants that she was wearing had a slight wet spot on them, and she pulled them off a bit quickly. Zoroark backed up and let Emma have her space as she laid back on the bed, and quickly got into it with her, lying next to her.

Emma anticipated his claws on her, and hoped that they wouldn't feel bad. They were claws, after all, and they were known for being sharp. But as his hand felt around, she realized that they weren't as bad as she thought they would be. She moaned as his hand gently touched her, tickling her slit. He began to gently lick her neck as he touched her, and Emma turned on her side, and pulled his snout into her neck. As his claws gently rubbed her, she felt his kisses and licks get further and further down, until he was inside her shirt.

Emma gasped at the tongue gently flicking under her bra, running along a sensitive nipple before being withdrawn. She began to squirm as the rubbing got faster and harder, and grabbed his hand. Zoroark seemed to have a basic understanding of what to do, but was being too gentle. She began, with his hand, to rub herself harder, and in a circular motion through her panties. Now they were talking.

Emma began to moan once Zoroark got the idea and started to rub like she had shown him. She grew used to the claws that lightly rubbed her and if anything, got off on it more so than she would have if they were regular fingers. It wasn't just his hands, however, that helped Emma get off so quickly; but the feelings in her chest.

Zoroark had been a part of her life since elementary school, when he was a tiny, cute little Zorua and, even though she had always known that he was capable of something like this… This was the first time she had ever done it. It was exhilarating being rubbed by Zoroark, each rotation sent jolts and warmth through her body. Emma held onto his hand, not because she wanted to help him, but because she wanted to be with him as much as possible.

She loved him a lot more than she realized.

Zoroark's cock slowly grew outside of its' sheath, and Emma felt its warmth on her leg as she was rubbed, but she soon forgot about it. Zoroark already had his moment, and she would force him to bring her to her very own. She began to gently grind herself on his hand, being careful with those claws, but at the same time, throwing as much caution to the wind as she could.

His fingers pressed down on her as she moved into them, and the pressure caused her to moan softly. She bit her lip as she drew closer and closer to her own orgasm, but wanted to hold it off as best as possible. Hoping that it would work, she let go of Zoroark's hand, but it didn't. If anything, it encouraged him to rub faster.

She was now at his mercy as he wildly rubbed her, and started to choke up as that feeling came back into her chest. It had been so long since her last orgasm, so, so long, and his claws were so…

Present.

Emma let out a growing moan as she felt her entire body awashed with the waves of orgasmic bliss, and eclipsed his hand in hers, and rubbed faster. Zoroark let her have his hand as she climaxed, and couldn't help but smile at him in her as the spice of the orgasm surged through her. She furiously rubbed herself under her panties as everything in her body was sent into orbit, the moans of pleasure turning into screams of pure joy as every cell in her body quivered in delight.

Soon, the soft cloud she was riding up to the heavens slowed down, and she began to come back to reality. Images that were blurry soon came back into focus, but they were sharper, more defined. She looked over at Zoroark, and could see each and every individual hair on his head in a different light. Each red tip of his hair was seemingly on fire, moving in unison, but each with their own different personality. She moved her hand through them, disrupting the flow, and changing everything about them. Zoroark giggled, and pulled her hand down, and she felt it be kissed.

It was as if she had been afflicted with tinnitus, and was recovering, but the ringing that was in her ears slowly went away as she came fully back to reality. She looked over at Zoroark, and grinned from ear to ear. He looked back up at her, and smiled.

"Fuck…" She whispered. "That was amazing."

"Zoroark, zoro!" He protested, sitting up.

"Huh? What…"

Before she could say anything, Zoroark had crawled between her legs, and there was a spike in her heart rate as she saw and felt him press his snout to the wet between her legs. She quivered as he sniffed her panties, pressing her nose into them as he took his deep, sensual sniffs. He must have really enjoyed smelling her, because that was all he did for what felt like centuries.

Eventually, he looked up at her, a devious grin across his face.

She watched as he brought a claw to the bottom of her panties, and felt him cut them in half with his claw.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed.

Instantly, the devient look dropped from Zoroark's face, and he looked up at her, and then down to what he did. Emma groaned, and moved her legs away from him. She slid her favorite panties off of her legs, and looked at them. Right in half.

She shot daggers at Zoroark who, for all intents and purposes, looked remorseful.

"You coulda pulled them down." She told him, tossing the wet panties in the trash. "I'm gonna run out of underwear if that's how you get them off."

"Zoroark!" He exclaimed in sorrow.

"Ah, shove it up your rear and get back between me."

Emma giggled at what had come out of her mouth as she moved back into position. Zoroark crawled into her crotch, and smiled up at her.

"Well?" The anger was gone, now, there was only expectation.

And she got it.

Emma quivered so hard that she felt physically sick as his tongue ran from the bottom of her slit, up to the top. He parted her lips, burrowing his wet, soft tongue inside her, and gently began to rub as hard as he could on that sensitive little angel above her now wet womanhood. Zoroark gently rolled his tongue in, out, and all around her walls as he rubbed her again, and it felt a lot different from when there was a layer of protection in the form of ruined panties that seperated claw from flesh. Each rub was carefully executed to offer the highest amount of pleasure, with the least amount of pain, and it was actually scary how good Zoroark was at reading Emma. Each time she squirmed a bit harder, he would go after that specific spot for a few seconds, before finding a new one, all the while remembering the other yelp-worthy spots. He would drag his tongue up and around her spot, and it was amazing how much jolting, yet relaxing pleasure he could produce from such a small spot. Emma realized very quickly, as she was lapped at, that she should have done this much earlier.

She took his hair in her hand, and gently pushed his snout deeper inside her, until his pointed nose was up against her button, and moaned loudly. He began sniffing at her again, but with his nose pressed so tightly against her, each microscopic movement was amplified, and forced her to push him harder against herself.

Zoroark pulled away slightly and she could hear him gasping for air and let him have it. Before long, he was back down between her legs. Speaking of, she felt lazy just leaving them there. She brought them up behind Zoroark's neck, and began to pull him deeper and deeper into her womanhood, his tongue and snout making her scream loudly.

Emma felt that feeling again.

That surge of adrenaline in her chest that would bring her to her climax. It wasn't urgent like it was before, but it was the calm before the building storm; surreal, slow, and worrisome. She might faint from this orgasm, but it was a risk she was willing to take. It was a risk she needed to take. She wasn't depriving Zoroark of air for nothing, after all.

That feeling rose with each lick, each rub, each nibble, slowly building up. Zoroark, at this point, had memorized where each sensitive spot was, and began to work on each spot and area for seconds at a time before moving on to the next one. Emma was left to wonder where he would go next as she moaned in absolute lust.

Zoroark licked over to here, and rubbed there, then, back over there, but rubbed in a completely different place, bringing Emma to push his head in, which nearly threw her over as his sniffing nose was pressed tightly against her button. She began to moan his name more and more as he ate her out, and ran her fingers through his soft hair as the rogue wave of pleasure soon turned into a tsunami.

Emma screamed louder and louder until it hurt her throat, and the dykes overflew, the dam was broken, and, for the first time in her life, Emma ejaculated. She didn't know how, but she didn't care. She pulled Zoroark's snout into her womanhood as she was yanked out of this dimension, and thrown into one of pure sexual bliss. Nothing here in this mortal plane of existance could elate her any further.

Screams died into moans, moans into whimpers, and whimpers into soft, joyous sobs as she felt the warmth inside her body radiate around her. The very few times she opened her eyes, she swore that there was an aura around her, a warmth that she had never experienced before. It was beautiful.

Zoroark pulled out from her, and started to gasp for air. Emma was crying, but he should have been. He was convinced that she wouldn't have let him come up for air until she was done, problem was, she was still going and he didn't exactly take a big breath before being shoved into her.

...

It was hot, though.

Seeing his trainer sprawled out on the bed, squirming and moaning, tears running down her face. It almost gave him an erection, but he was still recovering from the blowjob.

What's this?

Emma was leaking. Zoroark tongued a bit up, and grinned. He had made her squirt. He lapped the fluid up, causing Emma to gasp as his tongue ran across her wet, pulsing slit. There was a lot to clean up, but Zoroark had nothing but time. She kept squirming, and Zoroark had to be careful not to get stuck between her legs again. He didn't know if he would be able to pull away if he was caught again. Before long, it became kind of meditative.

Cleaning his trainer.

Licking her deeper into her orgasm. Nibbling around her twitching slit. Rubbing that pearl that caused her so much pleasure. He continued along with the motions until his trainer regained consciousness.

"Wuh…" Emma murmured.

"Zoro!" Zoroark exclaimed, placing his head on her groin.

She smiled, looked down at him, and scritched behind his ears. Zoroark's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he began to murr.

"Come up here." Emma said, pulling on his snout. Zoroark followed directions, and was soon eye to eye with his trainer. She pulled him into a deep, long kiss. "I love you, so much. You know that?" She was licked in response. Emma laughed, and pushed his head away from her.

"Zoroark…" He loved her too.

"I know it's probably wrong to do so, but…" Emma looked down. "We need to do this again. A lot more often."

"Zoroark!" The Pokemon bellowed, doing the cutest fist pump she had ever seen.

"Yeah?" She said through her laughter. "Well, okay then."

Zoroark licked her again, but she didn't pull away this time. His soft, tingling tongue slid along her face, and she smiled afterwards. She really was his.

And he was hers.

This story is dedicated to LycanrocLover138, who not only suggested it, but was the first to join my Discord! Now that I think about it, you can too, dear reader. Just download Discord, hit "Join a server," and enter the code "x4ppb4j" to join! It's a great way to stay up to date, its the only way I'll legitimately think about accepting suggestions, and you can even read the stories as I write them and offer any input or critiques you have! Plus, I mean, there's not a lot of communities who accept people that read Pokemon erotica, but that's the only reason I made a Discord!

Anyway, thanks for reading, and have a good Earth rotation!


	6. Embers Part Two

Cinderace opened his eyes and frowned, shutting them again. It was too early to wake up but his new trainer, as well as Char, were shaking the futon all to hell. He sat up and winced; his asshole felt like it was on fire. Char's chuckles came from the table he was sitting at with the trainer and Cinderace shot him daggers as he slid off the futon.

As he walked to the table, he cocooned himself inside the warm blanket and sat down, resting his head on the table. He pulled his flaccid ears close to his face, obscuring it from anyone. Sleep hadn't come easily to him last night and now he felt like the walking dead.

"Someone's tired." Char said, elbowing the trainer.

"Didja get much sleep last night, Cinderace?"

Cinderace just shook his head. He wished that those two would just leave him alone for a few minutes while he woke up. The two of them were eating cereal, from what Cinderace saw before his head was upon the table, but he didn't want any.

He wasn't really hungry.

Then, he sat up.

If he remembered correctly, the trainer had said that his boss had a Lucario running around somewhere. He picked his ears up and looked at the two. The trainer was on a new phone and Char was finishing the cereal in his bowl.

"Did he say that there was a Lucario?"

"Huh?"

"Lucario. Didn't he say that his boss owned a Lucario?"

"It might have come up last night. What of it?" Char set the bowl down and looked up.

"Nothing~" Cinderace said in a sing song voice.

Char looked at him oddly and placed the dish into the sink. The trainer laced his boots as Cinderace walked back to the bed, throwing his blanket-cocooned self into the fleeting warmth. He heard the door open, the trainer walk out and he was alone with Char. The larger Pokemon sat down next to him and Cinderace felt him touch his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"My butt hurts a lot and I'm tired." Cinderace told him, turning towards him.

"Sorry."

Cinderace sighed, nodded and gave Char a slight smile. He wanted to be left alone, but it seemed that it would be impossible for a few minutes alone.

"What are we going to do today?"

Char shrugged and got up. Cinderace followed him, leaving the blanket on the futon as he rose and the two of them made their way to a window. It was early, but even now it was very sunny and the thermometer outside the window read "67°F". It was shaping up to be a

hot day and Cinderace was excited to see a pond in the distance. There was already a figure in it, but it was too far away to tell who, or what, it was.

"Gonna be hot out today." Char said, looking down at his companion. "I can feel it…"

"What about that pond? It looks sorta refreshing."

"Good idea. Maybe later though, since you're still waking up and whatnot. What kept you up?"

Cinderace thought he felt a little shy telling Char why his asshole felt like it was on fire, but he just changed the subject.

"I wanna fuck that Lucario he was talking about last night."

"Really?"

"I guess I just love them most of all. Their soft fur, those plush butts," Cinderace could feel himself getting stuff just from describing his fetish. "Needless to say, yeah, I want to fuck that Lucario. Bad."

"You've never even seen them, though"

"So?" Cinderace said, looking up.

"Good luck, I guess." Char said with a chuckle.

"I don't need luck," Cinderace said, looking back at the pond and grinning. "I got the skills to pay the bills, as my...Um… Last trainer used to say."

. . .

It turned out to be a bit hotter than both the fire type Pokémon liked. The thermometer was at 90°F at this point and the humidity was rather high. Char hoped that his trainer was staying safe and he was glad that there was a pond on the property. At this point, all of Jacob's Pokemon were either on the shoreline or in the pond and both Char and Cinderace were on their way as well. Cinderaces' heart skipped a beat when he saw her; the Lucario was surfacing, her wet aura sensors dripping water down over two twin, fur covered lumps, down to the lush, creamy belly, then onto the ground. Even the falling water drops that cascaded off her seemed more majestic than those that came off of the other Pokémon.

Cinderace gulped as he watched her. Truly, she was…

It was as if she…

Cinderace loved that…

Every time he tried to quantify how he felt about seeing her, he drew a blank. Char must have seen the look on his face, because he was elbowed.

"Huh?" Cinderace looked up at Char.

"Go on, talk to her."

"What?! Are you crazy?" He said in a hushed voice. "She'd never even look at me twice."

Char chuckled and walked over to the pond. Cinderace froze as he walked right up to the Lucario, easy as that and sat down next to her. Char said something out of ear shot and the next thing he knew, Lucario was looking right at him, laughing.

She waved at him and he felt his cheeks getting hot as he waved back. Char soon joined him again and Cinderace shot daggers at him.

"What did you do?" He demanded, stomping his feet when the large Pokemon was outside of the Lucario's earshot.

"What you were scared to do."

Cinderace groaned. He felt as if something was trying to force its way up his throat and as his knees fell apart, he was glad that he didn't have any breakfast this morning. Char just snickered as he walked towards the pond.

The Magmar was on the shore, sleeping and the two Machops were both in the water, splashing around. Char joined them and they all began to have some kind of fun. Cinderace wondered where the Shinx was and when he turned to look, he gulped.

Lucario.

She was standing next to him.

Was she just that quick, or was he just blind? Now that she was up close, though…

Oh man…

She smelled wonderful, like the love child of a rose and a lavender bush. Her eyes were as red as his were, and there was a serene kindness to them. The spikes on her chest and paws were, unfortunately, ground down to nubs, as not to hurt anyone, which meant that she probably was more of a house pet than she was a Pokemon, but that was fine.

"Hi,"

Fuck.

Her voice was as soft as butter and sent electric shocks down his whole body, each one slithering into the deepest bowels of his flesh before coming back out and attacking more of him.

He was in love.

"I'm Karia."

"..."

His mind was firing on all fronts, he didn't know what to say at all. Cinderace had never been in a spot like this. All Karia did was look at him with her deep, beautiful eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" She giggled.

"I'm… ah…" He gulped and looked down. "Cinderace."

"Pleased to meet you!" She said, holding out a paw.

"Eh?"

"You're supposed to shake it! At least, that's what humans do."

"I've never seen humans do that."

"Oh? What have you seen them do?"

Cinderace took her paw in one hand, brought it up to his lips and gently kissed it.

'_That was unbelieveable fucking smooth…' _He thought as he held her soft hand.

"Oh!" The Lucario blushed and took her hand back.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked her, smiling.

Karia nodded and the two of them walked hand-in-hand back to the pond. Cinderace snuck a look at Char, who gave him a wink. The two of them splashed into the pond and Cinderace sighed at how refreshing the cool water felt. He and Karia played around with each other in the water until about midafternoon, when the sun was at its apex. The two of them left the water and Cinderace wondered where she was taking him. When he asked, all she did was giggle and walk a bit further.

When they got to the destination, Cinderace was a bit confused. It was a cave and it looked like it led off into nowhere.

"Where does it go?" He asked, turning to her.

"You'll see."

Karia pulled on him again and Cinderace happily obliged her tugs. He was led deep into the cave and the curiosity soon turned to fear. Paranoia wasn't exactly Cinderace's thing, but what if she was leading him into this cave to abandon him? That was an unpleasant thought.

"Aaaand… we're here!" Karia exclaimed, her gleeful giggles filling what sounded to be a large room.

"Where's here?"

Cinderace thought about using some fire type move to light up… Well, anything, but before he could get a pebble between his toes, a bright light came from Karia's hands. He watched on as she made the sphere of light brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding and, a few seconds after he covered his eyes, she threw it up.

Cinderace opened them and gasped.

They were in a large… no, huge cavern. There was a large lake in the middle of it all and mossy rocks interbred with lichin to form an almost wonderful green field of stone.

"Where… What is this place?" He asked, looking around in amazement. "And how do you know Sunny Day?"

"A cave. I found it a few years ago." Karia said, smiling at Cinderace's awestruck expression. "It's fun to come here on a hot day. Also, it's kind of hard to be a landscaper like my master is when it's raining."

"Uh-huh..." Cinderace walked to the shore of the water, Karia in close pursuit. "What did we come here for, anyway?"

"Well… The water's nice and cool." Karia almost seemed disappointed at his reply.

The fur on both of their bodies was matted with sweat and a swim in the cold water seemed like a good idea right about then. Cinderace poked a toe in the water; it was indeed cool. Karia, on the other hand, got a running start and jumped into it. She splashed deep into the water and Cinderace laughed when she surfaced.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Cinderace smiled and followed her in, although he didn't just jump in. The water was pretty cold for him and he had to be pulled in by Karia. The sphere of light shone through the water, down to the bottom. It went on for what seemed like forever and Cinderace wondered if there was anything living down there.

. . .

"Man, this is great." Cinderace exclaimed, floating on his back.

"Wasn't it worth the trip?"

"By Arceus, was it."

His body had acclimated to the temperature by this point and it was now freakishly comfortable. Karia seemed to enjoy it as well and every time she squeaked, his heart melted. He wanted to make a move so, so bad, but couldn't work himself up to. He didn't have anything smooth to say, nothing at all.

And so he didn't.

He swam around with Karia for an hour or so before they decided to go back. Every bone in his body was screaming for him to tell her how he felt, that she was the only one for him and that he would gladly die for her, but he kept pushing that voice down time after time again. When they got back to the houses, Karia winked at him and walked away.

"Damn it…" He said, watching her ass as she walked away. So… so beautiful.

. . .

"So?" Char said once he was back in the house.

"Eh?"

"What happened?"

"N-nothing." Cinderace looked down at his feet once he was back on the futon. Char had a controller in his hands and seemed to be playing a video game.

"Why the fuck not?" He said, playfully.

"I… I don't know! Every time I wanted to ask I just… Didn't."

"Well, there's always tomorrow."

"Oh yeah!" Cinderace said, his ears perking up.

He forgot that he was able to stay in more than one place for more than a day now. Worrying about trainers capturing him wasn't a problem anymore! Cinderace smiled and started to shake with excitement.

There was a tomorrow!

He got up and immediately did a few push ups, just to help quell the rabid excitement. It didn't work.

He did ten more and it didn't help.

Cinderace started doing push up after push up until his arms gave out. He laid on the floor, panting for air, an overwhelming sense of peace in his chest.

"You okay?" Char said, looking back.

"There's always tomorrow." Cinderace replied.

"Y-yeah. That's how time works." He went back to his game.

"For you, maybe."

"Okay, weirdo."

Cinderace got up off the floor and sat back down on the futon. Char was, somehow, good at the game he was playing and he tried to calm himself down as he watched. It didn't work, though. He got up and found the bathroom. There, he saw his face and smiled. It was a handsome face, for sure.

Realizing that he stunk from…

Well, everything, he looked for the shower as he took his shorts off. The trainer was in it for a long time last night, so Cinderace guessed that he had enjoyed himself. Inside the shower was a couple bottles of soap, as well as a new bar of green soap. There was a handle that Cinderace grabbed and turned and water came spurting out of the nozzle. He got into the shower and gasped as he was pelted with freezing cold water.

Quickly, before he froze to death, he slammed the handle upwards, to the red. He figured that it meant hot.

He was right, but was a bit too hasty.

Cinderace yelped as burning hot water scalded his fur and quickly found a safe space in between the red and the blue. It took a while and a bit of a dance so the hot water wasn't burning just one area, but eventually the water died down to something warm, but not too hot or cold.

The water felt really good as it ran down his chest, shoulders, stomach, groin and legs. There was a lot of filth that had to be scrubbed off of his fur and, by the time he was done, the bar of soap was half gone, but he felt immaculate. Swimming in the pond, as well as the cave lake helped, but the time he spent in there wasn't dedicated to cleaning himself. Cinderace grabbed his shorts and washed them as well, making sure to get everything smelling good before he hung them out to dry.

The shower was a bit too small to sit down in, otherwise, Cinderace was sure that he wouldn't have been able to get out. He turned the water off and got out, his feet hitting the cold tile floor below. It sent a shiver up his back and he quickly dried off, which took a lot longer than he wanted it to.

Cinderace hung his shorts to dry outside and walked back inside the house. Char looked over and grinned before returning to his game.

"You're quite the naturalist."

"Huh?" Cinderace looked down and giggled. "Guess I am."

"Need anything taken care of?"

"Not really, not right now."

He sat back down on the futon. The excitement in his chest had gone at this point and he was glad for it. It had made him pretty tired, however and Cinderace couldn't help but lie down. He threw a blanket over his nude body; the air conditioning made it a bit cold and felt the whispers of sleep dragging on his eyes.

There was no fight left in him, and he was asleep a few seconds later.

. . .

It had been a long day at work, probably the longest you've worked in a long time. Eleven hours of mowing, weed-wacking and leaf blowing with the harsh sun beating down on you had been a lot to handle, but the one thing you were glad about was the fact that the job was interesting. Together, you and Jacob had gone to over twenty properties in a retirement community and, while the layout of the properties had been the same, there were slight differences that made the jobs a bit more challenging.

But now, as you got back into the truck after locking the gate to Jacob's drive way up, you were able to breathe a long sigh of relief as well as satisfaction. People were right when they said that hard work was its own reward, but you were also getting paid well, so it was more like two rewards that you were getting.

Jacob parked the car and the two of you got the mowers off of the trailer. He showed you the proper way to clean the mower, which was mostly with a leaf blower and when the two of you were done, you followed him into a large shed with the mower to store them for the night. After that, Jacob shaked your hand and the two of you parted ways.

It seemed like he was just as pooped as you were.

As you walked up to the front door, you noticed something weird.

It was Cinderace's… crotch?

You picked the fabric up and realized that was what it was; furry fabric. Char hadn't killed and somehow skinned this specific area of Cinderace, much to your imagination's relief. The door was unlocked and a sharp change in temperature gently kissed your sun burnt skin as you entered the house.

Char was on the futon, playing a game on the console. You didn't know that Pokemon could even play video games, but… Well, there he was. Next to him was Cinderace, curled up in a blanket like they had been when you left, softly snoring as they leaned on Char's thigh. When you shut the door, Char looked over at you and smiled and you returned the expression as you took your boots off. Cinderace was dead asleep, it seemed.

To be frank, you were disappointed that they hadn't run up to you like they did whenever you saw them. You placed Cinderace's shorts on the table and as you did that, you realized that you still didn't know if they were a male, or a female Pokemon. That would change now, you figured.

You walked over to the sleeping Pokemon and gently lifted the blanket that covered his legs. Smiling, you saw a decently long, uncut, white, furry cock and a matching pair of fuzzy white balls beneath them.

It was a he.

Char looked over at the exposed Pokemon, then up at you and smiled again.

"Just wanted to know."

Char nodded and resumed his game as you covered the nude bunny up. The game he was playing looked a lot different than the games you played before prison. It looked a lot better and seemed… bigger, somehow.

You watched for a little bit before you grew a little bored. There was a big difference in playing a game and watching it. You stood up and took your shirt off as you walked to the bathroom. Once inside, you peeled off and tossed your smelly, dirty clothing into the washer and turned the shower on.

It had been used recently and guessed that it was either Char or Cinderace who had used it. Hopefully, it was that, because you didn't think that you could deal with someone breaking into your house right now.

The water was harshly warm, yet, it was one of the most enjoyable showers you had ever had. As you worked throughout the day, you thought about nothing aside from a cold shower and something warm to eat, but you found that the hot shower was better, even if it was the middle of summer.

Once you were finished with the arduous process of drying off, you walked back into the main room and began closing the blinds. You hadn't bothered getting dressed and didn't want to and you were scared that Jacob might come over again and see you naked.

Plus, you were completely in the mood for a blowjob.

After the blinds had been closed, you walked over to the futon and sat back down. Char gave you a glance before returning to his game, but quickly did a double take. When he saw that you were naked, he turned the system off and gently laid Cinderace down. The Pokemon didn't stir, but you wouldn't have minded an audience, maybe even another participant.

Char got on his knees in between your groin and you smiled and pet his head as he sniffed your clean, washed cock. He looked up at you as the blood slowly rushed into your member and he smiled again.

"Would you mind? I've been looking forward to one all day." You said, petting him some more.

Char grunted and you shuddered as he picked your cock up with his warm tongue. He pulled your flaccid length into his maw and started to suck on it like an utter as you got hard. You grabbed his two horns and pushed his mouth down on your pelvis, groaning when he began to roll your cock around in his mouth, being careful not to bite it with his sharp teeth. He soon brought you to a complete erection and began to suck on it. His tongue pressed on your cock as he went down your shaft and you started to guide him with his horns as he sucked.

Just then, you heard moving and looked over to see Cinderace already up and watching Char. A glance at his semi-erect cock gave his feelings away at what was happening and when he met your gaze, he didn't seem to mind the fact that you were staring.

"He-..." You shuttered at Char's tongue as it snugly wrapped around your tip. "Hey bud…"

"Cinderace?" He said, crawling over to you.

Char made some noises with his throat after he had pulled off your cock and he and Cinderace seemed to be having a conversation. Char had apparently persuaded Cinderace to suck you off, because the next thing you knew, he was leaning over your lap, your cock nestled gently in his mouth. His top most teeth gently, but continuously, scraped the bottom of your cock as he sucked on it, but you couldn't help groaning. Char had begun to lick your balls and his large, warm tongue caused you to start inadvertently thrust into Cinderace's mouth. The Pokemon began to grunt as his face was fucked and you felt a little sorry for him, but you couldn't stop yourself; his mouth was otherworldly.

He was able to completely consume your seven inch length with no problem and his mouth was somehow warmer than Char's. The seal that his lips made as they wrapped around your shaft was what really made the difference, though. His tongue gently lapped at your cock as he sucked on it like a thumb and you ran your fingers through the back of his hair, before grabbing a bunch and gently pushing down. Cinderace choked as he was pushed to his limit and you felt him pulling off your cock and you let him.

He looked back at you and you smiled at the death stare he gave you, but he quickly returned to lapping at your cock once it was back inside his mouth. You felt Char pull on you, and laughed as he pulled your legs onto his shoulders. He began to lap at your asshole, gently grabbing and tapping your balls with his hands just so they weren't forgotten as his tongue moved around your asshole. Cinderace looked up at him, for a brief second, but quickly returned to your cock.

You squealed with pleasure as Char poked his tongue deep into your ass and laughed after the face. That hadn't been a sound you heard often and the chuckles from Char seemed to reaffirm that. Sweat trickled down your body as Char sucked on your asshole and Cinderace sucked harder and faster on your member.

"Fuck me…" You moaned. It wasn't an invitation as much as it was an expression of your bliss, but you grinned when you saw Char pulling off of your ass.

He and his foot long dragon cock were completely erect and pushing against your timid hole. You weren't sure if it was a bright idea, allowing him to fuck you, especially since you had work the next day, but for the first time since prison, you threw caution to the wind and wrapped your legs around his rear, resting them on the base of his tail, and pulled him into you.

The two of you groaned as his cock parted your asshole and pushed deep into your body. The pain was unreal and it was something that always pissed you off whenever Char fucked you. You wished that you had used a fuckload of lube, because he was a lot to take in but, to his credit, he did pull out. You watched as he squirted some of the bottle on his cock and then on your ass and rubbed it in with the taper of his cock.

When he thrusted this time, it was so, so much better. Cinderace, at this point, had just been watching the two of you, but once Char started to slowly fuck you, you decided enough was enough. You took his fur in one hand and slowly lifted his head up, before pushing it back down on your cock, which had slowly been getting flaccid. Cinderace choked a bit again, but got the message and you sighed as he began to suck you off.

It wasn't for long, however.

You sighed in disappointment as he pulled your cock out of his mouth again, but he looked back and smiled. He took the lube from Char and squirted it on your cock and your heart began to beat a bit faster as he rubbed it around. He polished off the rest of the bottle, continuing to squirt the remainder of the lube on until it began to sound like an empty ketchup bottle. Char had slowed down to watch, but the pressure of his cock had kept stretching your ass out the whole time. Cinderace laid down on you and scooted his rear towards your throbbing member. He looked behind, at you, as if waiting for approval.

Char seemed to give that approval, however, when he picked your cock up and parted the Pokemon's tight, puckered lips with your tip.

Cinderace physically shook at first, but after a few seconds, you groaned as he slowly, inch by inch, slid down your cock. When his ass was pushing against your groin, he stopped and felt his belly. There was a small indent where your cock was pushing into his belly. He looked up at you, a joyous, yet pained smile on his face.

You wrapped your arms around his chest and slowly began to pull out, before beginning to fuck him like Char was fucking you; slow and steady. His uncut cock was now completely erect and throbbing as it begged for attention, small strands of precum dripping out of its uncut tip.

There was something you wanted to use on the Pokemon, but it was in a drawer you couldn't reach.

"Char, could you go into that drawer, over there?" You asked.

Char gave you an exasperated look, but gently pulled out of you. You shuttered as his cock left your asshole and you and Cinderace watched him slowly saunter over to the drawer and pull it open. He looked over at you, wondering what was so important.

"It's the sex toy."

Char pulled out a large, knotted dildo. It was black and had a suction cup at the base. You had gotten that when Jacob had brought you shopping the other day, but you got something else as well.

"The other one."

Char set the dildo on the counter and pulled a fleshy, jiggly onahole out. Cinderace was lying on your shoulder and you chuckled when you saw him gulp, his eyes wide. You nodded at Char and he walked back, tossing the sex toy at you. It hit your shoulder with a splat before rolling into the futon and you grabbed it as Char put your legs back on his shoulder. As he pushed in, you grabbed the empty of lube and was able to get a large dot or two into the onahole as you fought your groans.

Cinderace looked up at you and you at him. Smiling, you pushed deep inside him and brought the onahole to his cock. He screamed his name repeatedly as the toy slid down his member and you felt him instantly begin to thrust in it, all the while sliding up and down your cock. You stroked him off with the toy as he screamed and had to cover his mouth with your other hand. He was a loud Pokemon, not that you minded, but you preferred not to be investigated because screams were coming from your house.

You felt Char pull out of you and you looked over as he began to jerk off. Together, you and Cinderace were pelted with his hot load, with the latter receiving most of the ropes on his white chest. Each time he shot another rope of cum onto the two of you, you saw his large balls contract as they forced more and more of his seed out of his cock. After one last flick of his cock on the two of you, he sat besides you and watched as you resumed fucking Cinderace.

He groaned loudly, even though you were gagging him, but you couldn't blame him. You had been in his position not but a second ago and it took a lot not to scream like he was doing.

"Oh, God…" You murmured, feeling close to an orgasm.

Cinderace looked up at you with fear in his eyes, but that fear quickly turned to overwhelming pleasure as you continued to stroke him off with the onahole. The Pokemon kept groaning and started to buck his hips into your toy, saying his name over and over again. He slowly said it faster and faster until you didn't even have to thrust into his hole; he took over and started fucking the toy as well as your cock.

Before you could give him any warning, you yourself screamed with gusto as your brain was shattered with the overwhelming tornado of bliss that came from the resulting orgasm. Seed shot deep into the Pokemon's asshole as you whimpered and it only made Cinderace fuck you faster.

You let go of the Pokemon's mouth and he resorted to screaming loudly as he was fucked, but it wasn't for long.

As you finished your own orgasm, you felt a rope of hot, sticky Poke-cum splatter on your face. It slowly dribbled down as it was joined by two more ropes. Cinderace was shivering in delight as the onahole kept rubbing all around his cock, shooting the seed from his member onto his chest and groin.

After what seemed like an eternity of your two orgasms wringing your bodies, he stopped cumming and looked up at you. He smiled at the cum on your face, as well as your own stupid, happy go lucky smile and gave you a small kiss on your cheek. Not the cum covered side, though.

You gave him a kiss back and slowly pulled him off your cock, much to the Pokemon's disappointment. He seemed to like the feeling of you inside him, but his warm, fleshy hole was causing you to squirm around because of how tender the orgasm had left you. Your cock didn't splat onto your chest, you were actually semi-erect, so you grabbed it and milked what remnants of the orgasm was left.

Cinderace got up and, with a shiver, pulled the onahole off of his cock and let it fall to the floor. He jumped between you and Char and nestled in with you.

This was the second day in a row that the sheets needed to mysteriously disappear, but it was okay.

You were kept plenty warm from your two friends.

. . .

He didn't think that he'd ever get used to an alarm clock.

Cinderace actually got up, however, with his trainer and Char. It was piss-early in the morning and the trainer needed to go to work again. They repeated the usual routine of eating cereal, watching the trainer hurry to get dressed and hugging him goodbye. When he was gone, the two watched him from the window until he left with his boss in the truck.

"Well, he'll be gone for…" Char sighed. "Too long."

Cinderace didn't know what to say. Sure, he and the trainer might have been new friends, but he had saved his life and… well…

There was last night.

"Gonna fuck Karia today?"

"Definitely." Cinderace wasn't taking any chances today. Yesterday was a mistake and one that he didn't ever want to repeat. "I just wish that, for one day, my ass would stop hurting. Between you and the trainer, yeesh."

"Sorry, you just have such a cute butt." Char said, looking around Cinderace at his plump booty.

"Guess i do." He mumbled.

Char went off to do something, probably play video games and Cinderace thought it best to find his shorts. They were on the kitchen table, not a hard find. After he slid them on, a good workout to jog around the forest line seemed to be in order. Ever since he had moved in with the trainer, he hadn't gotten much exercise - besides all of the sex - and kind of felt a little… flabby. He didn't like that.

When he went outside, the first thing that struck him was that feeling of humidity. It wasn't too late in the morning, but from the sun poking up and him feeling that humidity, he could tell that it was going to be hotter than yesterday.

He started to walk around the property, slowly going faster and faster until he was in a comfortable jog. There was very little that Cinderace liked more than a good, long jog and was happy that the field he was running around was so scenic.

All and all, the backyard was the size of about one or two football fields. Most of it was well maintained, but some of it was growing quite long. In the parts that were well kept, Cinderace could see a vegetable garden, the pond he had swam in yesterday with all the other Pokemon, a few rows filled with vibrant scarlet, gold and ocean-blue flowers being fed on by bees and other pollinators as he jogged by. Further along in the property, there was a large fireplace lined with stones and dug into the ground, with cast iron benches decorated with intricate, neat designs, a large playground for the trainer's boss's children, the path that led to the cave that he and Karia had swam in yesterday, as well as a large compost pile. It was further away from the other things and Cinderace kept away from it, lest he smell something he would regret.

After doing a few laps, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Karia beginning to jog behind him.

Cinderace slowed down until she was his equal and the two of them jogged together in silence. He was enjoying it quite a lot and savored every second he had with her. After three more laps, Cinderace heard more footsteps.

They were sprinting and almost a blur, but as they dashed past the duo, he could see that it was the twin Machops, running at full speed. Cinderace stopped jogging, Karia following suit and, as he caught his breath, he pointed at the two running.

"H-...how?" He asked, looking at her.

"I've seen those twins run around this property from sunup till sundown before. They don't tire and… It's actually kind of scary." She said, arms on her waist as she walked over to him.

Cinderace swore, before laughing. Karia joined in and, again, his heart was melting from the way she laughed. So beautiful, so fluid.

"Hey, what are you doing today?" Karia asked after she finished gracing Cinderace with her laughter.

'I'm gonna fuck you so fucking hard…'

"N-nothing. Did you have any plans?"

"Well…" She shrugged. "Now that you mention it, there is this one place we could go…"

"T-the cave?"

"What?" Karia looked amused and laughed again. "N-no, silly, it's an ice cream shop."

"Oh…" He blushed.

"If you wanna go back there, though…"

Cinderace couldn't say anything, he just gulped. Why was he like this? Karia literally just offered to fuck him again and he couldn't bring himself to say yes or no. Damnit…

"M-maybe…" He said.

"Great! Wanna do a few more laps?"

Now she was talking!

Cinderace nodded and the two took off again.

. . .

When Cinderace got back to the house, he was more drenched in sweat than he ever had been before. His fur was matted, he was panting like a Growlithe, and felt lightheaded. Before Karia left him, she said that she was going to get ready for the walk and he had watched her all the way up to the door to the house and smiled at her when she looked at him before entering. Now that he was inside, he couldn't hold back his panting.

Karia was a cardio freak for sure. He could tell that she was holding back to let him keep pace with her and it was kind of embarrassing if Cinderace was honest with himself. He was up until ten or so minutes ago, the fastest Pokemon he knew. But with her speed, he wondered if Karia could beat the twins in a race.

Char was on the couch, same position as yesterday, playing video games. Cinderace felt bad for him and walked behind him.

"Yes?" Char asked, pausing the game and looking behind him.

"Don't you… well… do anything besides that?"

"Not really."

"Would you like to?"

Char shrugged.

"Why, you wanna fuck?"

"N-no! Not like that!" Cinderace exclaimed, walking away. "Like… I dunno, take a hike, or swim or something like that!"

"There's a time and a place for everything. I'll do something later, just after I get past this part…" Char resumed his game. Cinderace couldn't exactly comprehend what was going on in the game and shook his head.

He walked into the bathroom and took his shorts off. The water was turned on and he made sure that it was the right temperature; not too hot, not too cold. The shorts came with him into the shower. It was easy to wash them with his body and saved time after he dried himself off. As he showered, there were a lot of instincts telling him to jerk off and, hell, he almost did a couple of times, but he forced himself to see reason.

If Karia wanted to fuck him later on in the day, it would be a bit better if he had more of a load to shoot on or in her. Cinderace loved seeing the results of himself over his partners.

So, he got out of the shower and started the long process of drying off. It took what felt like ages, but eventually he was able to slip out of the bathroom and hang his shorts over a rotating fan to dry. He wanted to curl up with a blanket again, but he decided to just watch Char play his games while he waited. Didn't want to fall asleep, again, after all.

. . .

And just like that, there was a knocking at the door. Cinderace jumped up and dashed to his shorts and threw them on. Karia was outside the door, fumbling with her hands as she waited for a response.

Cinderace opened the door and smiled down at her.

"Hi." She said, looking up.

"We all set to go?"

She nodded and Cinderace closed the door behind him as he followed her. Cinderace and Karia walked down the long driveway together and Karia began to tell him a lot about herself. How she was found by Jacob's wife when she was an egg and how they incubated her and raised her from the cute little Riolu she had been to the Lucario she was today. Cinderace devoured every word that came out of her mouth, trying to remember as much as he could about her for later. Her backstory was kind of tame compared to his, but she was raised as more of a house Pokemon instead of one that is supposed to defend their trainers with their lives.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Well? Tell me about yourself, silly!"

"Oh… There's a lot to say, I mean, we could be talking all day."

"Good thing we have all day."

"Guess so… Well, where to start? I'm obviously a starter Pokemon and the brat I was given to was named Heather. She was alright, at first, but somewhere along the line I guess she just…" He shrugged. "Stopped caring for me. It was almost like… Well, I don't know. One day, it was all hugs and kisses, the next, she… uh… Wouldn't say even a word to me."

"Why was she like that?"

"I don't know, that's the thing! If she had told me that it was something about me, I would have changed it for her. I loved her, still do, kind of. I guess the biggest slap in the face was when her family left for a vacation and she just left me alone. I'm kind of a heavy sleeper and, for some reason I'm still not sure of, she never really kept me in my Pokeball. So, when I awoke and everyone was gone, well…" Cinderace sighed and looked at Karia, who was intently looking back at him. "I just decided enough was enough and took off on my own."

"Was it a hard decision to make?"

"Absolutely." There wasn't even a pause. Cinderace still thought about the day he left occasionally and it still stung. "I loved her a lot and just… to leave her like that… I was just…" He gulped. "Hard."

"I'm sorry…" Karia grabbed his hand and cradled it in hers. His heart began to race from this contact.

"Well, I can't say it was all bad. I met a lot of good friends after I left and sleeping under the stars was always just… Amazing."

"Weren't you scared?"

"I didn't have a lot to be scared of. It's not like anyone could capture me, since I still technically have a Pokeball, and I left when I was a Raboot and maybe a few fights away from becoming the Pokemon I am today, so…" Cinderace shrugged again. "Anyway, I was with a few Pokemon for a while and we'd do stuff like raid berry farms, or… eh, cause all sorts of mischief. Those were nice guys, but eventually, most were either captured, or left and I decided to move on before it got too hectic."

The two walked in silence for awhile. It was a real pretty walk, most of it along a sidewalk of the road they were walking on. Not a lot of cars drove by this pretty heavily wooded area and there always seemed to be something to look at. A flock of Pidgeys here, a Ursaring with its cubs there. But what Cinderace liked most of all was his hand in Karias'.

"So, how did you come to live with Char and his trainer?" She asked after a rather loud car drove by.

"Oh, um…" Cinderace recalled that day. It felt like so long ago, even though it was just two days. "I was trying to get over a whole bunch of trees and thorns and bushes and whatnot because there was an apple orchard on the other side of the road. I got pretty tangled up in everything, though and well, he found me there."

"Were you hurt?"

"Eh, a little. Nothing I couldn't handle, though."

Karia smirked as Cinderace puffed his chest out and they turned onto a main road that led into the town. Things got a bit more crowded very quickly and soon, they were in the middle of a bustling city. It amazed Cinderace just how big and fast everything was going. There were buildings that just kept going and going, until they went past the clouds, there were cars filling up every square inch of road they could, honking away at each other and the people…

There were so many people, humans as well as their Pokemon. Machokes, Mankeys, Pikachus, Bidoofs, Meowths, Smeargles, you name it, it was most likely there. He even saw a Lucario here or there.

"Wow…"

"It's a lot to take in, just try to follow me."

Karia grabbed his hand a bit harder and led him everywhere. Cinderace followed close behind her and they quickly turned onto a street that was less crowded. The amount of buildings was still mesmerizing and Cinderace couldn't help but slow down to take a look inside a shop window or two. There was clothing, fancy necklaces and rings, antiques, food, alcohol and even the occasional PokeMart jam-packed with trainers. No matter how much he slowed down, however, he kept a tight grip on Karia. He didn't know if he would be able to make it out of the city without her.

After a few more city blocks, Karia turned into another street and another and another before she stopped outside a building. Cinderace was pretty pooped at this point and was glad that they were finally at their destination.

"Well, here we are."

"What is this place?" Cinderace asked as they walked in.

It was a bright store, with white tile floors, walls, counters and uniformed workers behind said counters. There was glass on a few of the counters and Cinderace could see that there were all sorts of… Something, behind the glass. Some of it was pink, others green, brown, white and some of it had more than one color in it.

"The ice cream store."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, that." Karia giggled. "Haven't you ever had any?"

"Um… yes?" Cinderace didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Karia, but he didn't fool her as well as he would have liked.

"You've never had any before?" Karia asked in a hushed whisper.

"N-no… Never went anywhere like this with Heather, or by myself. I always thought that the humans would kick me out."

"Damn…" Karia whispered.

She approached the counter and smiled up at the human behind it. He was more of a boy than anything else, but he seemed bored to be there, almost. When he looked down at the two, he gave a smile, however. At least he was trying.

"What can I get you two?"

What? How was he speaking the language of the Pokemon? Nothing about him looked… different?

"You can understand us?"

"Yeah, dummy. Over here."

Cinderace looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a Kecleon on a chair by the ice cream. He felt like a fool and shook his head as Karia giggled.

"Hey, Kevin." Karia said, smiling up at him.

"Oh, well hello, Mistress Kar." Kevin greeted her, smirking. "Didn't see you from down there."

"Funny, real funny."

"I didn't know you were ever gonna bring a hot date with you. Where'd you find him?"

"His trainer lives next door."

"Ah… Well lemme tell you something pal, this lady is precisely that; a lady. Treat her with respect."

"O-okay..."

Kecleon nodded and smiled again. "So, what can I get you two love Pidgeys?"

"I'll just have whatever, but it's Cinderace here you should talk to."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"He's never had ice cream before, believe it or not."

Kecleon looked over Cinderace with one eye, while looking at Karia with the other.

"You're kidding me?'

"N-nope." Cinderace replied, shrugging. "Never got the chance to."

Kecleon looked like he was about to faint. He leaned on the counter and took a deep breath before looking up at Cinderace. Cinderace felt as if he was being judged more harshly than he ever had before in his life.

"Never… had the… chance to?" Kecleon stammered, looking almost white.

"No?"

. . .

Cinderace didn't know how a Pokemon was able to move so quickly, but by the time he blinked, Kecleon was pushing him in a chair and placing sample after sample of ice cream down in front of him. A spoon was put in his hand as more and more was placed in front of him, until there wasn't a single spot free on the table. When Kecleon had finished, he was standing in front of him, literally shaking as he watched Cinderace.

"Well? Go on!" He exclaimed, pointing to the nearest sample.

Out of fear more than anything, Cinderace grabbed the nearest cup and took a spoon full. His eyes were glued to Kecleon, but his mouth was alight with sensations and feelings.

It was sweet, savory and absolutely delicious. It was easily the best thing he had ever tasted and there was so much more in front of him. The smile on Kecleon's face grew wider and wider until Cinderace thought that his head would fall off. Each sample cup was quickly polished off and Cinderace didn't even realize just how many people were watching. He blushed when he saw that pretty much everyone in the store was watching him and confusion seemed to be the general consensus.

Cinderace set the spoon down and wiped his mouth off with a napkin as everyone got back to their own business. He didn't mind being the center of attention, but usually that was reserved for when he was showing off, not stuffing his face with ice cream.

"Well? How was it? What was your favorite flavor? Which one did you hate the most?"

"Woah, slow down Kevin," Karia said, walking to Cinderace and helping him up. "Let him process it for a second!"

"Sorry…" Kevin said as he began to clear the table.

"Wow…" Was all Cinderace could say. All the sugar had begun to make him feel a bit sick to his stomach, but the high he was on from it demanded more. "That's… that was some of the best stuff I've ever eaten."

"Really?"

Kecleon was turning a bright red, puffing his chest out in a prideful manner as he walked back to the table. He handed Karia a chocolate ice cream cone and sat down. "It's all made in house." He said, smiling.

"It really is the best I've ever had." Karia said, licking the cone. "Thanks, Kev."

"Any time, brat." Kecleon turned to Cinderace, smiling. "Want anymore? First cone's always free."

"I think I've eaten my fill."

"You sure?"

Cinderace nodded.

"Well Kevin, it was good to see you again." Karia said, reaching down and hugging the Pokemon.

"Hey, good to see you too." Kecleon smirked. "Make sure to get this guy some actual food. Never had ice cream before, pshhh…" He got up and walked back behind the counter and started to serve more customers.

"Let's go, dork." Karia said, giggling.

Cinderace nodded and the two walked out of the ice cream shop. This time, Karia followed Cinderace wherever he went. He was mostly interested in checking out shops that had all sorts of trinkets in them, but most of them didn't allow Pokemon inside, so they resorted to window shopping on the sidewalk. The few times they could go into the stores, it was amazing what the two of them found inside. There were old pocket watches, Pokeballs, artwork and all sorts of coins behind glass that looked shiney. The two of them enjoyed the remainder of the day together, but soon, the sun had begun to set. The two of them heard a clock in the distance ring and, although Cinderace didn't know what it meant, Karia told him it was time to start heading home. He agreed and the two took off in the direction of home. Karia knew where she was and told him that there was a shortcut that they could take in order for them to get home quicker.

They walked down the seemingly abandoned alleyway, hand in hand, but something Karia must not have known was that there had been a chain link fence put up on the other side.

"Damn." She said, looking at it. "Guess it's new. Sorry."

"It's fine, should we walk back?"

"Yeah, lets go."

The two turned to go, when Cinderace saw something that made his heart stop. It wasn't a masked burglar, or a lone gunman, no, it was something worse. Karia noticed that he had stopped and looked back. She didn't know who stood ahead of them.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… uh… Can we climb the fence?" Cinderace murmured, slowly backing up, his eyes glued to the person.

"N-no, c'mon, let's just go."

"It's her…" Cinderace whispered, not taking his eyes off of the human, but getting close to Karia.

"Who?"

"Heather," He gulped. "My old trainer."

. . .

It had come to a shock when she saw any Cinderace whatsoever. Whether it be by its trainer's side, or wild, Heather didn't take any chances.

A long time ago, she hadn't been the best trainer she could have been. In hindsight, she kind of treated Cindy like a servant instead of the companion that she realized he was. It wasn't surprising that he had run away, but the impact had hit her maybe a day after he had gone and wasn't by her side when she woke up. Each day Heather spent away from him was one of sorrow, regret and there was a sense of shame whenever she tried to move on from him.

It had racked her with guilt every day that Cindy had been away from her and she swore to herself that she would find him, would give him the love he deserved. He was her first Pokemon and she hadn't trained one or even thought of capturing another one unless Cindy was by her side. She had taken his Pokeball he had left and made it into a beautiful necklace and each time she ran into either a Raboot, or a Cinderace, she would try to recall it in hopes that it was Cindy.

At first, when she had seen the Cinderace in Nimbasa City, she thought that it was another regular Cinderace. A lot of people had them and she was just about to head home when it crossed her path again. Most people would have taken the fact that the Pokemon didn't pay her any attention as a sign that he didn't know her, but Heather saw that he was talking to the Lucario next to him, so how could he have seen her? Being that close to the Pokemon, however…

Heather had a gut feeling that it was him.

And she was right.

Heather had followed the two into an alleyway as it got darker and, as if Arceus was smiling down on her, the two had to turn around. When she saw that look, that look of recognition on the Cinderace's face, she knew.

It had to be him. Heather herself wasn't too intimidating and there was no reason for a Pokemon to look at her like that unless…

Unless it was Cindy.

He didn't look too thrilled to see her, but she didn't blame him for that; he never knew the side of her that was full of love for him. She took the necklace off, expanded the Pokeball and walked forwards, towards them. Cindy walked closer to the gate, his eyes never leaving hers.

Had he forgiven her?

Before she could think, she recalled him.

It was such a satisfying, near orgasmic feeling of awe when he turned red and became jolts of energy as he flew back into his Pokeball. Ten years.

Ten years had she waited for this, ever since she was an eleven year old girl, had she waited for this. Heather looked at the Pokeball in her hands and found it hard to believe that Cindy was actually in it. The Lucario ran up to her, but Heather was too caught up in herself to notice the small Pokemon and turned away.

Every nerve in her body was tingling with excitement as she walked back to her apartment. She had found him. Ten long, difficult years of solitude…

All gone.

She had him.

The walk back to the apartment was over just as soon as it started. It didn't feel like she had been walking for as long as she did, but by the time she got back, it was dark out. Heather carefully slipped the Pokeball into her pocket and took her keys out. The gate was unlocked and locked, then the door to the lobby, a ride up in the elevator, then inside her apartment. The apartment seemed to greet her in a different way now, the smell of it all seemed more pleasant, more… homey. Heather took her shoes off, then went into her bedroom.

After flopping onto the bed, she looked at the Pokeball. Cinderace was inside it and she hoped that he would know who she was.

She pressed the button and he came out of his Pokeball. He looked around for a second before Heather ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. Cinderace shouted in confusion and the two toppled to the floor.

He looked down at this mess of a human as she hugged him, sobbing and telling him that she was sorry, but no matter how hard he pushed her away, she didn't seem to budge. If anything, she just hugged harder. After a while, Cinderace patted her on the back and it seemed to work. He was finally able to get a good look at her face and to his dread, confirmed that it was Heather, although, she looked a lot older. When she let him go, Cinderace kicked back until he was against a wall and watched as she got up.

"I'm so, so sorry, Cindy."

There was that name. That fucking name.

He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. Cinderace flattened himself against the wall as she walked over to him. Heather frowned. Why was Cindy acting this way?

"What's wrong? Don't you recognize me?" She asked him, squatting down.

Cinderace nodded, but she only saw fear in his eyes.

"I've been looking for you ever since you left, you know? Never took a day off." She sat down in front of him and began to cry. This had to be Cindy, but why was he acting like this? Didn't… Did he love her? Or didn't he?

It didn't take a long time for an answer to be given. Cinderace reached over and patted her on the shoulder a couple of times. Heather looked up and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

He did love her.

No, he wasn't struggling to get out of her embrace, he was just excited. Heather pulled away from him and saw the absolute panic in his eyes. Was she wrong again?

"What's the matter? Don't you love me?" She asked him, but all she saw was fear. Maybe it was her. She had yet to take a shower that day, maybe he couldn't stand the smell of her? And... and she had to shave! It had been a week and maybe he didn't like any hair on his trainer! "It's okay, Cinderace, I'll fix it…"

Cinderace looked confused, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except for him loving her. Heather recalled him and placed his Pokeball on her dresser. She quickly stripped all her clothing off and jumped into the shower, furiosuly scrubbing her body with soap and scalding hot water until she felt it was clean enough for Cinderace, her one true love, her one true desire. When she got out, she wasted no time making sure her legs, arms and groin were free of any speck of hair for her paramour, her Romeo. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Was she good enough for Cindy?

It wasn't like she was fat, in fact, Heather made sure to keep in shape just for this scenario. Just for Cindy. Her blonde, shoulder length hair went well with her blue eyes… Did Cindy think they were cute? Or… Did he prefer green, or brown?

Heather walked back to the room, naked and released Cinderace. Again he looked around, as if hoping that this was all some sort of nightmare and then it became worse. He saw Heather, completely naked, standing close to him. He shuttered and tried to look away from his old trainer. He didn't get too far, though, because she walked up to him and pressed herself against him.

He had to admit to himself that she had grown quite a lot and, under wildly different circumstances, he wouldn't've minded fucking her, but as it wa-

Cinderace yelped and physically jumped away from her when he felt her hand wrap around his cock.

"C'mon, fuck me!" Heather said.

Cinderace tried to get away from her, but she was holding his cock and one wrong move could emasculate him. He hated the fact that he was getting hard in her hand, but she was able to bring him to a rather strong erection in no time at all. She led him to the bed, hand running down his soft, furry chest and pushed him down. Cinderace looked away as she pulled his shorts down and focused on a photo on her dresser. It was him, as a Raboot and Heather. He looked so happy in that picture.

Heather, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. His erection was proof that he loved her and she took full advantage of it. She pulled his shorts between his ankles and took a good, long look at his cock. Long, uncut…

Delicious.

She got above it and looked at Cinderace before she sat on him. He was looking at the picture of them on the dresser.

"Hey," She said, tenderly pulling his head towards her. "I love you, you know?"

Cinderace didn't say anything, just rolled his head back towards the photo. Heather slowly sunk down on his cock and groaned loudly. It stretched her out more than any dildo had ever been able to do and it felt so good. It was fitting that Cinderace took her virginity, since she had known him for so long.

Heather started to slowly bounce on his cock, pressing her hands onto his chest, digging them into its softness as his member rutted her. She wanted to be fucked hard, but Cinderace looked sort of out of it, so she guessed that she was the one doing the fucking.

The bed creaked loudly as she fucked him and Heather closed her eyes in bliss as that full feeling in her groin entered and left her. Each time she jumped on his cock, she could hear him squeek so cutely and, when she opened her eyes, saw that he had tears running down his face.

Maybe he was just sad that he wasn't able to fuck her like he wanted to, right?

"Hey, Cindy…" She said, sitting on his cock until their pelvises met. He didn't look, just kept crying. "Cindy…" Again, no response. Heather gave him a slap on the cheek, which caused him to flinch. He looked out of her and she smiled. "You can fuck me."

He didn't say anything, just looked back at the painting. Heather sighed and grabbed a pillow. She threw it at the photo and it connected, sending it flying off of the dresser. Cinderace looked up at her, fear in his eyes. "Fuck me." She demanded.

Heather groaned and murmured when she felt him slowly push into her and allowed him to build up speed. When he didn't, she smacked him, "Harder." He picked up his pace, but it wasn't hard enough. Again, another smack. Cinderace began to fuck her a bit more quickly, grabbing her waist as his cock slid in and out. He used it for support as he fucked her.

"Oh, fuck yes…" Heather said, groaning as she finally got what she had wanted.

His cock was so big and, now that he was fucking her like he should have, he was reaching places inside her that she never knew existed. Heather was close to an orgasm and she couldn't wait for Cinderace, her first and only Pokemon, to bring her to one.

His cock pumped in and out, ramming into her as Cinderace began to pant and Heather began to rub herself as the Pokemon fucked her. Cinderace gave a few more desperately hard pumps, before letting out a soft whimper. Heather felt herself being filled up with his seed and quickly brought herself to her own orgasm on his cock. It exploded into her mind as she realized whose cock had just brought her to orgasm and she loved every second of it.

After he was finished, Cinderace pulled his cock out of Heather's snatch. He was pissed off at himself for cuming inside her, but… No matter how hard he fought, he couldn't resist it. His biology had taken over and led him to one of his most uncomfortable orgasms ever. Heather finally got off of him and he quickly found and got his shorts back on himself, covering his shame.

Before he could put them on, however, he felt himself being recalled into the Pokeball, where he was trapped with his embarrassment and guilt. Before he was recalled, however, he could have sworn that he heard Heather say something along the lines of,

"Don't want you running away, Cindy."

. . .

The room in which Cinderace sat in the corner was like any basic Pokeball; there was a bed specifically designed for him in the middle of the dome and that was about it. He hated the bright lights that he was unable to turn off unless Heather decided to minimize the Pokeball and he hated himself for letting himself get raped. If he had done something, maybe he wouldn't have been… assaulted like that.

He sat for what seemed like forever, with one burning objective on his mind; He had to escape this fucking Pokeball.

Hello! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story, and, if you want, why not head over to the discord to see works in progress, offer suggestions, and stay up to date with people who enjoy Pokemon just as much as you do! All you need to do is download the Discord app, hit, "Join a Server," and enter in the code "zktu2Z7" to join! Have a good Earth rotation!


	7. Luxray

I guess if I were to say one positive thing about this day, it would be that the view of the sunset from the mountains that overlooked the Village Bridge, as well as the surrounding forest and civilization as far as the eye could see, was absolutely astounding. I could see other trainer hopefuls crossing the bridge, trying to get their gym badges, or, who knows, maybe become the champion.

Champion…

Even though I said it in my head, the word still left a sour taste on my mouth. The more I thought about what had happened the deeper the pit in my chest seemed to sink. How was it possible to be destroyed so quickly?

I thought that I had a good team; there was Luxray, my first Pokemon and best friend, Gyarados, who was probably the strongest Pokemon I had, my Semisear, Throh and Sawk and finally, the Scolipede I caught just before I went into the Championship league.

There was no way that I should have lost to Alder; my team, for the most part, countered his, but as soon as his Bouffalant knocked my Semisear out, well…

That was it.

I had relied too heavily on one Pokemon and on national television to boot. It had been a stupid move to do so, but…

I dunno.

I guess I trusted my team too much. Now, I was pretty much the center of humiliation, a laughing stock. I was the kid who only brought one fire type to a bug fight. Every time I saw someone with a phone, I knew that they probably knew who I was. It was in their eyes, that small, cracking smirk that slowly spread across their face as they realized just who I was.

Having blue hair didn't help much.

The thing is, my team is still very good. Fuck, I mean, I was able to get to the Champion for crying out loud! So what if I lost horribly, all his Pokemon were super fucking strong!

I sat down on a rock by the entrance to a cave, one of many in the area and put my hands in my head.

Everything I've been working for this past year, every trial, tribulation and adventure I had was all for nothing. If I wanted to reface the Champion, I would have to do the entire process of getting the gym badges all over again. That did bring tears to my eyes.

Even if it would be cake-walk to do so, since I had a pretty well off team, a lot had changed since a year ago. There were new rules in the Pokemon League that some moron had come up with that restricted the amount of gym badges a trainer could get to one a month.

One a fucking month.

At the very least, it would take another year to get where I was now and who knows who would be champion at that point?

Champions had maybe a month in total before they were beaten by some other runner up, with the longest Champion staying in the spot for just three. Was it really worth it?

There was a nudge on my arm and I looked up through my tears to see Luxray. I could see the sadness in his down-trodden eyes as well. Had he taken the loss as personally as I had?

I didn't think so.

It was more likely that he was sad because I was. He didn't understand that now that I had lost, it would be another year on the road to become the Champion. He didn't know that it would be easier to find a job at a PokeMart or some department store instead of trying to live on the road for another year.

I don't think he understood just what I had lost once Alder's fucking ice cream cone Pokemon knocked my Gyarados out like it was nothing. The more I looked into his yellow and red eyes, the more it just…

Made me sad.

I pushed him away and got up. I couldn't stand to face him, let alone the rest of my team that were nestled inside their PokeBalls. Was I mad at them? Maybe.

I think I was more pissed at myself more than anything.

The gravel crunched beneath my feet as I walked away from Luxray, who I could hear walk close behind me. I stopped.

"Just… go away, Lux." I said. It didn't hurt to say, like I thought it would. Luxray ignored me however and nuzzled my arm as he got close again. I pushed him away again and started to walk away.

I wasn't too sure where I was going; all I knew was that I needed to get off this mountain. It was a long hike down and going through the caves would have been easier, but…

I didn't have the energy to fight anyone or anything. Pokemon battles had lost their luster. It wasn't a fight for survival like it was when I first started out. Once Luxray had become overpowered, most fights became formulaic; Throw him out, demolish the opponents Pokemon, collect the winnings.

It had followed this formula up until the point where it had mattered the most. I had expected to lose one or two Pokemon in my party, three at most, but all six? No, that wasn't something I had a difficult time comprehending.

Luxray was once again behind me.

Not wanting to deal with him, I whipped around. Luxray shrunk back a bit, but held his ground as I screamed at him to leave me alone. He was too much to deal with, way too much.

He stared back at me with those eyes, those damned eyes, but didn't move. I groaned and turned to leave. I didn't want to leave him alone out here, but…

I wanted to be left alone.

I would have recalled him into his Pokeball, but it had broken in a rock slide a long time ago and I hadn't been able to get him one I thought he was worthy of. I was going to buy a Luxury Ball for him with the winnings I would have gotten from the Champion, but…

As it was…

I walked along the mountain path and slipped on some gravel. Not enough to cause me to fall, but enough to make me take a pretty giant step forward. Fucking mountain trail, didn't anyone know that kids routinely walk on it? You'd think that someone would get some sort of government worker out here to fix i-

Instantly, my world started to tumble around me. It was like someone had thrown me into a laundry machine, just spinning and spinning and the pain? Oh, the pain was fucking unreal. Every degree my body spun was another sharp, jarring ache somewhere in my body.

It felt like forever, but eventually, I stopped.

And then the real pain begun.

Every single spot that had crashed into the ground had lit up with pain unknown and all I could do was gasp for air as I laid on the cold, unforgiving dirt ground. I heard a cry from somewhere above me but it was a bit too faint to recognize who, or what, it had come from. The sky above me was so pretty, you know?

There wasn't a cloud anywhere and it was just… the yellowish-orange of the sunset. For as far as you could see, there was nothing but those two wonderful, harmonious colors.

. . .

Can't exactly remember what happened next, even to this day. I don't exactly know how it happened, but I was left alone after my fall, thankfully.

Everything seemed to spin when I sat up and I quickly felt myself falling. There was something fuzzy I landed on, however. Looking behind me, I saw the smiling, yet concerned face of Luxray looking back at me.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my aching head. "And where are my glasses?"

I looked around for them; it wasn't imperative if I had them, but I would like to see things off in the distance. By an act of Arceus, not only were they close, but they only had a slight crack in the left lens.

"Lux," He growled, motioning with his head towards a large, steep hill. Now that I had my glasses, I began to see just how lucky I was.

The hill, more of a mountain the longer I look at it, was pretty much all just large rocks and gravel. The more I looked, the more I realized that there was no way I should still be alive. Whatever path I fell down must have been picked by whatever guardian angel looked down at me, because there were just too many sharp looking rocks to avoid for me to feel as good as I did.

"Fuck…" I whimpered out.

This was it.

This was rock bottom.

It's funny, the first thing that I told myself was that there was nowhere to go but up from here, an old proverb I had heard a long time ago by someone, but it didn't feel like that. I didn't want to go climbing back up, I didn't want to do the whole gym challenging bullshit again and I didn't want to try and fight the champion ever again.

I tried getting up again, but my legs quickly gave way and I fell back on Luxray again. Before I could try again, he moved and his large paw was gently, yet firmly, placed on my chest. I looked up at him, about to demand my release, but all he did was shake his head.

There was another head-splitting pound that racked the insides of my body and turned me into jelly and I decided to stop fighting Luxray, at least for now. I loved him, but it was hard to be around him right now.

At least his fur was soft.

. . .

When I woke up, the aching in my body was still there; would it be an ever present specter to my demise utop this cliff? Luxray was still laying behind me and the soft rising and falling of his chest must have lulled me into a pretty good sleep, because it was morning. Birds chirping, baby blue sky, dew all over the two of us, the whole nine yards. Carefully, I sat up, fighting back any residual dizziness that might have stayed with me as I slept. After a few seconds, I was able to rise and get a somewhat good look around me.

I had fallen down a large hill, I knew that much, but it seemed as if I had fallen at a dead end. Further along was an entrance to a cave that no doubt led to the Champion and the Elite Four and it seemed as if there was another downwards slope after that. My throat was parched and my stomach was rumbling; luckly, I had refreshments in my backpack.

Looking around, the knot in my stomach only grew deeper when I looked up and saw it nestled comfortably on the rocky cliff. It hadn't fallen with me and there it laid. All my food, water, clothing and Pokemon were in that bag with the exception of Luxray and that's where the situation I found myself really hit home.

I was going to die here.

My legs weren't broken, but everything felt sore. I was too weak, however, to do anything but sit there. I felt like lying down again, so that's what I did. Luxray was still sleeping and didn't stir when I laid back on him and it became clear that I might fall asleep on him yet again. He was soft and it wasn't unlike many other times I had taken a nap with him, but the longer I looked at the blue sky, the more I came to hate…

Everything.

My failures as a gym challenger, my inability to raise a team strong enough to beat the champion, the fall that I should have been able to avoid, even Luxray, who I considered my closest friend, I hated with a burning passion.

He seemed so calm, so relaxed. It didn't worry him that I was maybe hurt, or maybe it did. Luxray was a Pokemon and I couldn't talk to him like I could a normal human. I couldn't understand him and it drove me crazy sometimes.

Just then, his long, wet tongue licked me, leaving small zaps running across my cheek as it left me. I couldn't help but giggle and push his large head away. As much as I wanted to be mad at him, sometimes he did things like that that I just couldn't help but laugh at.

"Well, bud," I say, looking up at him. "this is it."

"Luxray?" His voice growled.

"I… I give up." I said, sheepishly looking away from him.

"Lux…" He said, batting my chest with his paw.

"Just leave me here to die, you big oaf."

I was licked again and again and again until I couldn't control my laughter. Luxray licking me helped me in more than a couple of ways, because for the first time since yesterday or so, I had laughed. It came from deep inside me and I laughed! I laughed at losing to the Champion, at falling down this hill, at losing all my possessions and I laughed at the year's worth of effort that went away in the blink of an eye. The tears flowed from my eyes like they never had before, but they soon stopped and I was left with nothing but Luxray and my aching body.

"Well," I said, sitting up. My situation still felt hopeless, yet felt as if I couldn't wait to move on from here. "I think it would be a smart idea to get my bag."

I stood up slowly, thankful for the help that Luxray offered and soon stood on my feet. It didn't hurt as much to do so and I was even able to take a few steps forward before the pain returned with a vengeance.

It was mainly around my ass and shoulders, and damn, did it hurt. It sledgehammered my back as I approached the rocky cliff and wondered how in the hell I would be able to get the backpack. I could use the cave and walk up there, but then I would have to climb down it and I didn't think I had the energy for that.

"Stay here." I said, looking down at Luxray. If one of us were going to do this, it would be me. I had to snap out of this pity party I had been throwing for myself since I lost against the Champion.

I never considered myself an analytical person, often I took risks and relied too heavily on chance, but this wasn't one of those occasions. Before I even took the first step, I made sure to find the safest way up this hill, from every rock I would step on, to any path that had the most gravel I could try to aim for if I fell. After the plan was formed, I took the first, trembling step up. My ankles hurt and almost immediately screamed for me to stop, and I almost did. I wanted to stop and sit back down, but after a deep breath, I grabbed another rock that was a bit higher up and used it for support as I climbed smaller rocks beneath it. Progress was being made slowly, but surely.

There was another rock; it cut my hand a little, but I bared my teeth and pulled myself up. It was almost therapeutic, in a way, to be doing this. Every time I hoisted myself higher, those voices telling me I was trash, that I deserved to fling myself back down this cliff, that I would never become a good Pokemon trainer, those all just gave me strength and I hadn't even realized that I was able to grab my backpack until I was a foot or two above it.

I yelled to nobody and everybody on this seemingly abandoned trail, screamed my victory to the heavens and soon heard Luxray roar along with me.

It felt fucking marvelous.

I opened the backpack down after I sat down and pulled the water bottle out. Greedily, I drank it all down, all thirty two ounces and placed it back in the backpack. The water helped me recover considerably, and the climb - or should I say, slide - back down the gravel wasn't as difficult as I would have thought it to be. Luxray was there to greet me and I scratched him behind his ears, smiling when he perked up. I kept scratching him and smiled at the deep, throaty murrs that came from the bottom of his throat.

"Sorry I was such a pain in the ass, buddy. I won't be like that from now on." I promised him.

Luxray just smiled and the two of us were off. I was still hungry, thirsty and in absolute pain, but stuff like that didn't seem to matter anymore. I still had my tent, I still had my Pokemon and I still had my life, which was more than I could say for some.

The entrance to the cave, so foreboding when I first approached it as a younger Pokemon trainer, now seemed trivial. Maybe it was the fall, maybe it wasn't, all I knew was that there was nothing in there that I feared. Inside the cave was cool, it was dark, but after I had one of my Pokemon use flare, I could easily see any danger, any obstacle, anything that might get in my way, I avoided. I wasn't looking for trouble, I didn't want to fight any wild Pokemon, all I wanted to do was put as much distance between myself and the Champion as possible.

That being said, I was attacked a couple of times as I walked through the cave, but all it was were a couple of bat Pokemon, nothing too bad, nothing that Luxray and I couldn't handle. I stopped at a small stream that ran through the lake and refilled my water bottle as Luxray lapped at the cool, running water and I couldn't help but get down on all fours and drink with him. It was certainly an interesting way to drink, but from a bottle was probably easier for humans like myself.

After another thirty minute of walking, occasionally fighting Pokemon and rechecking my map to make sure we were on the right track to get out of the cave, I felt the wind on my face and sunlight was soon to follow.

We made our way out of the cave and I scratched Luxray again and sighed.

Where to go?

Home? I could, but what would mom think of me? Her failure of a son? I had a couple of friends I could stay with for awhile, at least until I found a good job and was able to afford to move out. Maybe I could see if anyone wanted to take me on as an apprentice somewhere. The world seemed to sprawl out before me the more I thought about it, but in the end, I decided that it would all take care of itself. I have it all up to whatever higher power had saved me from that fall and the first step was taken in my new life.

Opelucid City was my destination. The hotel I stayed at when I was fighting the gym leader there had comfortable beds and I knew that there was work to be found there. It was a pretty big city, after all.

Village Bridge wasn't as pleasant to walk down as I would have wanted it to. It seemed as if people knew my face, they knew me and they knew that I had lost to the Champion and they wanted to rub it in my face. Most were ten year olds with nothing better to do and the those that challenged me to a Pokemon battle realized just how well put together my team was. The Champion had beaten me because he was the best Pokemon trainer in Unova, not because I was weak. There was a bit of satisfaction that I granted myself when I grabbed my winnings from the hands of those I steamrolled and by the time I had made it to the horizon of Opelucid, I had a sizable amount of spending money.

Who knows, maybe this would be a good way to make money?

It wasn't the same thing as taking candy from a baby, I was winning this money fair and square from people who thought I was weak. I was teaching them lessons and, by the rules that the Pokemon League set up, trainers are obligated to challenge each other. The more battles I won, the more money I made, the stronger the Pokemon I called my friends became. It was a win-win, but before I decided to do anything big, I thought that a doctor's visit was in order. My head was still throbbing, and my body was still in pain. The money was nice, but didn't help ease my pain.

Much.

When I got into the hospital, it didn't take long for them to find me a doctor. The doctor I was with did a whole bunch of examinations and tests to make sure I was okay. I was, and they sent me along my way with a couple of painkillers. After they passed my gullet, I took a deep breath and sighed as my body slowly began to tingle. The ache in my bones went away and, while it was all a chemically-induced facade, I felt new. Awake. And hungry.

Very hungry.

Luxray and I found a restaurant, a Pokemon-friendly one and went inside. It was pretty packed with all sorts of people and Pokemon and, as much as I didn't want to eat somewhere I would definitely be recognized, there wasn't much choice. I was hungry and from the way Luxray was eyeing the platter of food being devoured by a Munchlax, I would have taken a bet in his odds that he was hungry.

I approached one of the waitstaff and gave my best post-tumble, medicated smile to her. She was nice looking, really my type of woman; my height, skinny, yet not anorexic like society wanted her to be, long, dark hair, golden-brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the poor restaurant lights. There was a cute smile that matched her equally cute, small button nose. She was dressed in typical black wait-staff garb, but it only added to her beauty.

"Table for two?" She asked, her voice a little off-puttingly high pitched, but still adorable.

"Please?" I stammered out, realizing that I had been staring at her for longer than I would like to admit.

"Right this way!" She said, taking two menus and walking down a long corridor of full tables.

"Pretty busy tonight, huh?" I said, trying to make conversation with the woman I barely knew.

"Most fridays here are. We're a little short staffed, as usual, so service might be a bit slow, but the chefs in back are giving out free bread to make up for it!" She said as Luxray and I took our seats.

"Short staffed, huh?" I asked, looking up and smiling.

"Yup!" She said and she walked away before I could ask if they were hiring.

Damnit.

I looked at Luxray and smiled. He had a menu specifically designed for Pokemon; large pictures of an array of delicious food instead of boring words like my own menu was. He looked back and gave a small smile as he normally did, but I couldn't help but see the concern on his face.

Suddenly, I was glad to have such a companion. One that stuck by me when I fell off cliffs, one that never left my side when I wanted him to, one that would even stay with someone like me, a failed champion, a national embarrassment for the time being. I reached over and he leaned forward and I gave his nose a slight boop. The look he gave me seemed to tell me that he had beared no ill-will towards me, and I loved him all the more for it.

All right… the menu…

It was your typical budget menu, with easy-to-cook soul food, steaks, burgers, salads, the likes. Most, if not all of the dishes were under twenty bucks and I quickly decided on a large, fat burger that wouldn't have broken my already small bank, and when I looked over, Luxray rested a paw on a dish. It looked wonderful; turkey, smothered in gravy with stuffing beneath it.

"Looks good." I said, taking his menu.

He just gave his maw a good lick and smirked. God, I loved that smirk.

It was another few minutes before an exhausted looking waiter came almost jogging up to the table with a glass and a bowl of water.

"Hey, sorry for the wait." He said, taking a notepad and pen out from his apron. "Name's Justin, I'm your overworked waiter," I giggled at that a little bit, "what can I get for you two?"

"He'll have whatever this is," I said, pointing to the dish Luxray had pointed out, "and I'll have the Opelucid Burger."

"How's it made?"

"Chef's choice."

"All right… Any drinks?" He asked as he scribbled our order down.

"Water's fine for the both of us."

"Great! I'll be back with your food!" He said.

"Wait!" I called after him before he left. He turned, eyebrows raised. "The hostess said that you're short staffed."

"Yeah, we definitely are!" Justin said, chuckling. "Kind of an understatement."

"Do I apply online, or is there an application here?" I asked, trying to smile.

"I can get you one." He said, leaving before I could thank him.

"Sweet." I said, looking at Luxray.

I didn't have much experience in… well, the kitchen industry in general, but I knew that if I were a Pokemon, my nature would be outgoing instead of anything else, so I hoped that I would fit right in. Luxray didn't seem to know what was going on, but he loved the scratches I gave him so much so that, when he purred, the glass on the table shook. Before it slid off, I had to stop, and giggled.

Justin was true to his word and gave me the application rather quickly.

"I'd apply for the waitstaff if I was you."

"Why?"

"Lots more money." Was all he said.

"How much, you think?"

"Nights like tonight?" Justin said, looking around. "About three, four hundred."

I gulped. That was a lot of money, a lot more than I made battling Pokemon. "A-and the chefs?"

"Most make around fourteen, fifteen an hour and work from twelve in the afternoon until twelve or so at night, so… a hundred and sixty eight?" Justin said, double checking the number on his phone. "Yeah. So, if it's money you're after…" He shrugged.

"Become a waiter?"

Justin smiled and nodded. "When you get brought in for an interview, make sure you let them know that I sent you."

"I will!" I said, smiling. "Thanks!"

Justin smiled again and walked off. Becoming a chef didn't sound like it would be that bad, but I wanted to make a living and, come on, three to four hundred a night? That would definitely be more than enough. I didn't have a pen, so I would have to drop everything off tomorrow; my resume, application and cover letter. You bet your ass I was a professional, if nothing else.

I looked over at Luxray, who was looking around at the other Pokemon in the restaurant. When our gazes met, I smiled at him again and took one of his front paws. I looked at it, felt its weight, the soft, yet scratchy paw pads on the bottom of his foot and felt the dangerous feeling claws in his foot that he had retracted. I asked him to show me his claws and I gulped. They were easily an inch long, maybe a bit longer, I'm not good at lengths and looked like they wouldn't have any trouble at all eviscerating anything biological in nature. I set his paw down and watched as he brought them back into his foot, suddenly glad he hadn't pinned me down with them to keep me from getting up last night.

It might have been the painkillers, or something else, but for some reason, I couldn't keep my hands off of him. Whether it was running my hands through his huge mane of dark, black hair, rubbing the golden bands on its front legs and feeling the differences between the two different fur colors, everything about Luxray just enthralled me.

He gave me a lick on the cheek, but when I looked at him, smiling, he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was looking behind me. I turned around, wiping his saliva off of me and came almost nose to nose with what seemed to be a Pokemon Trainer.

"Hey, you're that kid, right?" He sneered. "The kid who lost the Championship match? Against Alder, no less!"

"Yeah, what of it?" I said, realizing now just how dull everything seemed. I'm glad that I didn't get more than one of these pain killers.

"Just wanted to tell you that you and your team suck!" He said, laughing and walking away.

"Asshole…" I murmured, frowning with Luxray. I heard his deep, throaty growls that usually came when he was about to fight a Pokemon, and his claws were out and almost gleaming in the light of the restaurant. I put my hand on his chest and shook my head. "No point, let them hate."

All he did was growl.

"Don't worry about them, Lux." I continued, giving him a couple of scratches. "He didn't even know my name, I doubt most people will remember me by the time this week is over."

His claws did retract, but I could tell that he still desired the blood of that kid. I did too, if I was honest, but…

No point in killing someone for an insult. I wasn't that crazy.

Yet.

The food came shortly after and the two of us dug into it almost immediately. I didn't even have to respond to Justin when he asked if we wanted a refill, he just poured. Before I could thank him through my mouth full of food, he was off and, in hindsight, I'm glad I didn't thank him with a mouth full of burger.

It was a good burger, though. A bit too rare for me to give it five out of five stars, but I did ask for the chef's choice. Each bite seemed to give me a bit of strength and when I was done with it, everything almost seemed all right.

Justin came by a bit later and handed me the check.

Thirty five dollars and sixty eight cents.

Pretty decent amount for the food we got.

I look up to see Luxray licking the plate clean and couldn't help yet again to smile. He was like a big 'ol Meowth.

After paying the bill and leaving a generous tip, I left the restaurant, thankfully not running into that little insulting shitbird as I walked out of the doors. It was getting dark out and I decided that it would be a good time to find a hotel in this town, maybe fill the application out. Most hotels here had printers in the lobby, and I knew that there was an account I used to write essays and whatnot back when I was in school that definitely have a resume of mine on it. It would have to be updated, but it all would be worth it if I could get a job there.

I made my way to the hotel with Luxray beside me and sighed when I saw it. Luxray looked up and nuzzled me, as if trying to comfort me. I thankfully gave him a few scratches behind his ears again and walked into the hotel lobby.

There were a few rooms on the third floor the manager for the night said I could rent out for the night, and I chose one with a couple of numbers I considered lucky. Who knows if it would work or not, but I needed all the help I could get at this point.

I thanked the clerk behind the counter and left to go to the elevator. Nobody seemed yet to recognize me and it confused me. I thought that it would have been a bigger deal, but…

"Hey," I called the clerk.

He looked up from his newspaper, not saying a word. His eyes seemed to speak for him.

"Do you watch any Championship battles here? Like, in the lobby?" I asked, trying my best not to smile.

"Not really. I just read about them. Why, you lose one, something like that?" He asked.

"Nope, just wondering. Good night." I called, turning to the elevator.

The clerk just grunted and flipped the newspaper back open. I was a little offended that he didn't say anything back, but at this point I think I was a little too exhausted and higher on drugs than I ever had been before to care about a lack of a response. The elevator dinged open and Luxray and I were brought up to the third floor. Once the elevator doors opened, the smell of old carpet hit me and I could tell that Luxray wasn't a big fan of it either. The two of us quickly made it to our room and I opened the door quickly, slamming it behind me.

The room smelled a bit better than the hallway and it was a big relief. Luxray jumped onto the bed almost immediately. He circled around it a few times before laying in the middle, his paws hanging off the edge of the bed and his head resting in between his powerful looking front legs.

I chuckled and tossed my backpack down by a dresser that had a TV on it, as well as a couple of other things. A guidebook for the city we were in, a box of tissues, a TV remote and a couple of magazines. After sitting down, I took my socks and shoes off and threw them clean across the room. I didn't want to know what the devastation hiking for two days without changing the socks would smell like. The television was turned on and I surfed the channels for what seemed like forever as Luxray softly snored away next to me. Nothing good was on and it was getting a little late in the day, so I decided a shower was in order.

It was when I saw the giant gash on the back of my shirt that I realized that I hadn't changed like I wanted to, and was still in my clothing from yesterday. You'd think that I would have had this revelation as soon as I took my boots off, but hey, I fell down a cliff and was on painkillers; that's a pretty good excuse for not processing things.

As I stripped off my pants and underwear, I groaned when I saw the outlines of dark purple bruises near my back. Once I got into the bathroom, the lights were turned on and I examined myself further.

Yikes.

My back had a pretty large bruise on it, but purple, red and yellow marks were also all over my upper arms, elbows, and legs. It was kind of terrifying to look at if I was honest with myself, and would explain why I was so sore. Well, that and falling down a fucking hill.

I turned the shower on, wincing as I bent down to fanagle the faucet. It wasn't hard to find where the hot water was and after I set my glasses on the sink, I was soon shivering from the hot water on my tender skin and muscles. It was painful, but it was a good pain, the type of pain you didn't mind self-inflicting upon yourself. Scratching a bug bite. Running your poison-ivy infected arm under scalding hot water. Rubbing your eyes too hard.

I carefully scrubbed my sore body with the hotel-provided soap and my hair shortly afterwards. There were memories and thoughts that came to me in the shower and I tried my best to ignore them. More negative than positive, unfortunately and it threatened to devour me with that dark place I had been in after my fall.

I quickly turned the water off and stepped away from the warmth onto the cold, hard tile of the bathroom floor. The towels that they had in for my use were a bit too soft for my liking, but I came to realize that beggars which, for all intents and purposes was what I was, could not be choosers.

After my body had been inadequately dried, I stepped back into the room and collapsed back onto the bed. The application was on the nightstand beside me and I decided that it would be a good time to fill it out. I grabbed it and a pen in the drawer and got to work.

Let's see here…

Relevant job experience? Not really, no. Previous work? Ah, that was easy. Pokemon Trainer. One year. How was I with people? Good, I'd say. Wait… I'm trying to get a job here. I am the best with people. You couldn't hire someone that was better with people than I was. How do I work under pressure? Well, I was a Pokemon Trainer, so I'd say I can handle all sorts of pressure.

It seemed to go on and on, but thankfully it didn't seem like it had been generated by a computer. The questions seemed to be carefully thought out, not just asking me so they can scan it, run a program and see how a software would think I would do working at that restaurant.

After longer than I would like to admit, it was done. I felt like I was able to breathe for the first time since I started and set it on the nightstand. After I cracked my knuckles and took a deep, relaxing breath, I turned the TV back on and laid back down. I finally found a show I had started to watch back when I was a kid, some animated cartoon, but it was still a classic in my opinion.

I wanted to drift off to sleep, but Luxray was still hogging the bed. I looked over at him and smiled. He was on his back, paws up in the air and slightly bent, belly exposed and…

L-legs wide open.

I wasn't a stranger to my Pokemon's genitals, it was like owning a pet, you know? You don't dress your Meowth just so her slit isn't visible. Same concept with Luxray, but something about him was just… Especially appealing tonight. The way his sheath gently drifted down with gravity, his large, fuzzy, black ball sack with it.

For the first time ever, I reached over and felt his balls. Gently, as not to wake him, that it. They were warm. Squishy. I could feel two large eggs inside. My heart was racing and I was growing a bit stiff between my legs. I smelled my hand and almost shivered. It was him that I was smelling. Everything that I liked about how he smelled was currently on my hand; that woodsy, ozoney smell…

I reached back and touched them again, picking them up in my hand. It was more than enough to fill it and it seemed to weigh so much. Once I let it go, I rubbed in between his sack and his thigh, feeling what must have been the softest fur anywhere on his body. My fingers ran over to his asshole and I touched it as well, not pushing in, just touching. It felt… puckered.

After moving my hands back to his balls, I gently grabbed them again and just played with them. They were much bigger than my own and the fur just made them so much more fun to play with. I kept fondling them and soon saw a red dot poke out from his sheath.

I gulped when I saw his cock begin to grow out of the sheath, coming out more and more, revealing all of its beautiful, erect secrets. The slightly arrowhead looking tip, the small barbs that ran all along his cock and the wide knot that popped out of the sheath soon after his length was revealed to me.

It was long, that was for sure. I didn't have anything to measure it with, but it was easily bigger than my own length, even with my strongest erection, he still would have been three or four inches bigger than me and I was about average for a human, about five, five and a half inches on a good day. Which meant that… If it was three or even four inches longer than mine…

I was looking at a cock at least nine and a half inches long, not including his knot.

Upon that realization, I gulped.

Would I dare to touch him? If I decided to do anything in return to him, like… anything, I didn't think my body would be able to handle it. My heart began to beat like a drum for the first time in my life as my hand slowly, shakily drew near his length.

When it connected, when the barbs gently tickled the palm of my hand, I gulped. For the first time since I had fondled his balls, I looked over at him. Luxray was awake and looking at me, a different kind of grin I had never seen before on his face. He looked almost excited, like a dream had come true. It did scare me when I saw him, however and I pulled my hand off his cock.

"S-sorry, Luxray." I stuttered out. "I don't know what got into me."

He and I both looked at my cock, and the burning shame that I felt was only amplified. My perfectly average looking member was erect and throbbing between us. His length put mine to shame for sure. I tried to cover myself with a blanket, but before I could get it covered, Luxray jumped up and dove down.

I yelped as I felt his large, powerful paws on the top of my thighs, so close to my cock. I still had the blanket in my hand, but watched Luxray. He looked at me, his red and yellow eyes seemingly looking through me and into my soul, at the lust I now felt for him and for the want my painfully erect cock showed with each demanding throb. Without saying anything, Luxray bent down and gave my cock the best sensation I had ever felt. I always wondered how his sandpapery tongue would feel on my length, but even my wildest dreams were leagues away from how it actually felt.

Luxray's tongue, with just a single swipe, sent me spiraling into a sea of sensations, from the sparkling electricity that ran around my body, to the warmth that his tongue and saliva gave me. I instantly asked for more as he looked innocently up at me and he obliged.

He began to slowly lap at my cock, dragging me up with every lick as every muscle in my body tensed at his tongue, not because of the electricity, but because of the pleasure he sent me to with every lick. His tongue was warm and wet, and the rough texture gave me a higher degree of pleasure I didn't know was possible.

Luxray picked up the pace of his licks, paying special attention to my tip, which I was sure had precum pouring out of it. I began to whimper and ran my hands through his hair as his tongue wrapped around my tip for a second at a time before being withdrawn, only to have it shoot out again and bring that pleasure back. After he was satisfied, Luxray went back to the base of my wet, tingling cock and kept licking its length. I couldn't help the pants and sheepish moans that came from me as he kept obediently licking, and Luxray must of known just how tight my balls were, just how close I was to shooting a long overdue load onto his snout, because he rammed my entire cock deep into his mouth.

I screamed as I felt his sharp teeth drive past my cock and his muzzle press against my groin, and began to half whimper, half giggle at what I had just done. Luxray smiled, but kept my cock in his mouth, moving his tongue all around it. He didn't stop and I put my hands on his head in preparation for what was to come. I didn't want to thrust in and out, I wanted him to bring me to orgasm as fast as he wanted to.

It didn't take long. I moaned louder than I felt as if I ever had before and the tingling I felt in my cock shot out in thick, white ropes into his mouth. Luxray clamped down and I started to grunt rhythmically as he sucked the seed from my cock.

My legs were trembling and at this point, I didn't know if it was from the orgasm or the electricity he was licking into me, but I loved every second of it. I don't know the volume of cum I shot into his maw, but he held my cock in for a long time, his tongue sluggishly licking up every drop of my seed even after I thought I was done shooting my load.

Once he thought I was done, he pulled off my drooping, tingly, wet cock and gave it one final lick. I shivered with delight and rubbed his head. His paws were still on my thighs, pressing down so comfortably that, if he laid down on my groin, I probably would have fallen asleep, but there was no way.

I got up and he moved off of me, rising to his feet and watching me.

"Lay down." I demand.

I wasn't going to take no for an answer, but luckily, Luxray obeyed. He laid down on his legs and I had to push and pull him to that his head was near the pillows, he was on his back and there was enough room at the end of the bed for me to kneel down, so close to his cock…

My hands were sweaty and I was having second thoughts about this. It's not like he would mind if I just went to bed now, right? If he did mind, it wasn't like he could object to it… Maybe.

His cock looked so… Intimidating.

Barbs, a knot… The whole nine yards. The more I had my doubts though, the more I began to kick myself in the butt, though. He had licked and sucked me off without any complaints, why shouldn't I do so to him?

I wasn't a greedy person, after all, and what goes around comes around and I had a feeling those large balls weren't just for show.

"All right… Here goes nothing." I said once I got a firm hold of his cock.

It was warm, and those barbs… What would they feel like? As I held his shaking member in my hand, I look up to see him blushing heavily, a nervous look on his face. I thought that was a bit funny. He had no reason to be nervous!

I was the one with the smaller cock!

With the knowledge that this was new territory for not only myself, but for him, I licked from the base of his bulging, throbbing knot, ran my tongue along the barbs which, to my delight, tingled instead of hurt, and up to his narrow, arrowhead looking tip. Luxray almost instantly began to purr as I licked again and again, almost getting used to it. It still felt… Wrong to be doing this, but... This had been the best night of my life so far.

I gave him another lick and was surprised to taste something salty on my tongue. I look down and, to my amazement, saw that Luxray was already shooting his load. I didn't think much after that, just instantly plugged my mouth with his cock. I looked up after gulping his seed down and saw that his tongue was out and he was panting heavily as he shot his load into me.

And then, after a few seconds, the spigot was turned off and the cum stopped shooting. That was a bit… Too easy.

I swallowed his salty cum and looked up. Luxray was looking down and I could tell now why he was blushing. Maybe it was due to how fast he shot his load, or how fast he knew he would shoot it. He might have the bigger cock, but his instincts seemed to demand him to cum a fuck load quicker than my own biology did.

This was gonna be fun.

Luxray tried to struggle away from me, but now I smiled and gripped beneath his knot harder.

"Oh no, mister, don't think you're getting off that easy." I said, giving him an extra long lick afterwards. Luxray whimpered and stopped trying to wrestle away from me.

He looked down, whining a bit, but I could tell from the precum that he was enjoying this. I licked him again and again, moving my tongue all around his barbed, knotted shaft, paying special attention to his quivering tip. I would trace lines around the barbs, almost playing a game with myself.

How long could I lick before I ran into a barb? If I lost, I would try to see how far I could deep-throat his cock. Most of the time I lost and Luxray would lose his marbles when I drove his cock deep into my mouth. I could only get half way in before I gagged and pulled it out of my mouth. With my punishment complete, it was back to tracing the lines.

Not for much longer, however.

It was a game, after all. Games were meant to be lost most, if not all, the time. And every time I lost, I would repeat the process of slowly working his length inside my throat, as far as I could manage. His legs tried to trap me on his cock multiple times, but I was able to avoid that. The last thing I needed him to do was fuck my face with those powerful looking thighs and his huge cock.

To my delight, he began to whimper in a high pitched voice again, and I stroked him off as his seed shot out of him yet again. Every time I stroked up with the pulse of cum, it flew onto his belly. Each time his cock throbbed, I saw his paws tighten together, shaking as the cum shot out of his cock. I didn't want to have a second dinner tonight -yet- so for his second orgasm, that was all I did; hard strokes along the length of his cock. He lasted a bit longer than the first time he ejaculated, and there were at least ten pulses of cum, ten ropes of cum, that had landed on his belly. He looked down at me, wanting, almost begging me, to stop, but there was no fucking way.

I was enjoying this too much.

Luxray roared softly as I sucked the rest of the cum from his cock, savoring the salty aftertaste of a load well shot, and started to suck on his tip. I wanted to see how fast I could get him to shoot another load, his third load, into my mouth. The first one had been unexpected and I hadn't been able to taste him, his very essence, everything he was and ever would be, as much as I wanted to.

Luxray began to hump my mouth rapidly, but I held the base of his cock, so he wasn't able to push into my mouth more than an inch at a time. With my free hand, I began to jerk him off, paying special attention to the knot that rested at the base of his cock. I couldn't describe the whimpers and cute little murrs that came from Luxray as I sucked his tip and stroked his barbed length. They were just too adorable for such a large, intimidating Pokemon to be making.

I began to use my tongue more, tracing around his tip with it, feeling the opening where I hoped a huge load would quickly shoot out of, feeling the bottom of it… It was awesome. So warm and the best part was, it was like I was sucking on a finger. His tip was squishy, but it wasn't gross to suck on. It didn't taste or smell bad and it was a lot more exciting than I had thought.

Luxray roared loudly and I grunted as I felt his legs clamp onto my head. His knot unexpectedly pushed out of my hand and he took full advantage of my weak grip. I started to gag as he fucked my mouth, driving his cock deeper and deeper into me, and I felt like I was about to vomit.

It took all I had in me not to, but Luxray soon stopped. I almost wanted him to continue, but I was glad I had a chance to…

I felt the first rope slam down my throat and instinct took over. I began sucking and didn't stop until I was forcee to swallow a tasty mouthful of his seed. It was somewhat salty, and made my mouth tingle, go figure, but fuck…

It was like doing a shot of hard liquor. It went down hard and made me feel lightheaded as it slowly made its way down my throat and into my stomach. I felt warm inside, but he was still somehow shooting more cum out and I had to keep sucking.

Do you know what it's like to swallow mouthful after mouthful of Pokecum?

If you don't seriously, go find the nearest Pokemon and suck him off. Especially if it's a Luxray, bonus points for that.

After the third mouthful of cum that traveled down my throat, guess what, I was greeted by a fourth and a fifth. It was getting a little ridiculous, but then I realized; like I had thought earlier, those big 'ol balls weren't there for show.

They packed a punch.

After the sixth and final literal mouthful of cum, his legs finally relaxed and I was able to pull off his cock. The final shot of this forbidden ichor was creeped down my throat and I started to gasp. My head felt light and my insides were racing with energy. What I knew most of all, was that my prick was especially hard. I looked down and saw a small puddle of cum beneath me.

Was it mine, or his?

I didn't know at this point.

"Lux…ray…" He panted out, looking down at me.

"That was a lot…" I stammered out, smiling.

He didn't do anything but look at me, grinning like a mad Pokemon. I laid down next to him, pushing my arm under his neck and bringing his head in closer to mine. We laid like that for a long time, heartbeats in tandem as everything in our lives slowly got better with each passing second. I felt a tingly lick on my face and I snorted. It was unexpected and we both laughed a bit before I looked him in the eyes and kissed him on his maw. His wet nose pressed against mine, his piercing red and yellow eyes looking deep into my own dark brown eyes, it just felt so right. So perfect, even though he couldn't kiss back due to his lack of lips. He did start to lick me, though and I lost it at that. For the second time today, I couldn't contain myself as he licked and licked and I had to shove him away before I threw up from all the laughter.

He gave one final lick as I recovered from his tingly lick and I laid down again with him.

"I love you, you know what?"

"Luxray…" He murred out as I rested my head on his.

I hugged him harder and eventually, with a full belly and a full heart, I fell asleep on him. I didn't turn the lights out, didn't put the "Do not Disturb," sign on the door knob, didn't even pull a blanket over us. I didn't care who saw the two of us. I had literally nothing to be ashamed of anymore.

. . .

The clock read nine when I awoke.

Luxray had turned away from me as we slept together and I gave the back of his mane a few scratches. He didn't wake up, so I turned and got up. My clothing was still torn, but luckily, I had another set that I could wear today. A black shirt and hoodie, blue pants and black and white shoes. Not professional, but not sweatshirts and pants either.

Today, all I had planned was to get hired at that restaurant. I didn't think it would be easy, especially since I was known as a failure by anyone who watched the Championship League, and I was betting against the odds that nobody at the restaurant watched it. My hope was that, like the person in the hotel lobby, they had watched something else. Football, soccer, tennis… Extreme Ironing?

Literally anything else, anything that would help me get a job there.

I shook Luxray awake and laughed at his bedhead. His mane hadn't been well-groomed yet, and he looked ridiculous instead of intimidating. I double checked my resume on my phone as he groomed himself, making a few corrections here and there before we left.

I didn't plan on going back to the hotel and it's not like I could save my clothing because of how ripped they were, so I decided to leave it for the housekeeper. Everything else I took, however; glasses, obviously, boots, backpack and hotel soaps and shampoos. When the two of us got to the lobby, there wasn't a breakfast there. It would explain why it was only fifty bucks a night. I gave the key back to the clerk and paid for the room in cash before leaving with a still groggy Luxray. I needed to go to the library to print my resume out and make a cover letter. Not a big deal; cover letters were easy to write.

Dear Hiring Manager,

I am interested in applying for the waitstaff opportunity you are offering. I believe that I would be a perfect match for who you need; I am outgoing by nature and love working with people. While I don't have much experience waiting on tables, I have a strong memory and am excellent with any type of personality that I would have to deal with, should you decide to hire me. I believe that I would be able to pick the trade up extremely quickly and would be a perfect and necessary addition to your crew. In addition to my memory and coping skills, I have been on the road as a Pokemon Trainer for the past year and even made it to the Elite Four, which I believe is a testament to just how dedicated I can be to a job I believe in.

In conclusion, I believe that I would be a perfect fit for your crew. I am hard working, dedicated to anything I put my mind to and I know I have what it takes to make it at your establishment.

Thank you for your consideration,

Marc H.

After I spell checked the document, I printed it out, along with my resume. I was pretty proud of the cover letter and after it was done, also made a thank-you letter. I wasn't taking any chances and I was told by my guidance counselor in high school that thank-you letters were important.

I got all the papers in order; the resume, cover letter, application and thank-you letter, paid for them, and left the library. My heart was racing as Luxray and I made it to the restaurant from last night and I was glad to see that it was open, albeit dead.

I opened one of the double doors and was greeted by a different hostess than the beauty from last night. She was pretty old, maybe in her sixties, but looked rather matronly, in a way.

"Hello!" She said, smiling. "Table for two?"

"Uh… No, I'm actually here to apply for a job. Justin told me that this place was hiring."

"Did he now? Well, I'm sure Ian's in the back, somewhere. Let's go find him." The two of us turned to walk, but after a single step, she turned. "I'm Kathy, by the way!" She said, holding out her hand.

"Marc." I told her, giving her a firm, yet gentle, handshake.

She smiled and I didn't know fear up until this point. I told Luxray to wait and followed Kathy to the bar. I hadn't even known that there was one here, I really could have used a drink last night.

I looked at the bottles for a while and a rather large bartender came over. He was wearing the black that I guessed all waitstaff wore and had slicked back, black hair and a large, yet well-groomed beard.

"What can I get for ya?" He asked.

"Little early to be drinking, don't you think?" I said nervously. I was trying to be funny and to my credit, he did laugh.

"You look a little young anyway. So if you're not here to drink, what are 'ya here for?" He asked.

"A job, hopefully."

"Ah! Name's Damion! Nice to meet you…" He looked at my resume, "Marc. Yeah, we have a good crew, but people have jus' been quittin' left and right."

"Any reason?" I was a bit worried.

"Naw, none that I know. A couple who worked here quit once they had a kid, another decided to become a Pokemon trainer even though he was fifty years old and the last guy quit because he was a disgruntled dishwasher." Damian explained, counting on his fingers with every person that left.

"Huh."

"Hey! You Marc?" Came a loud, cheerful voice.

"Yes!" I said, instantly standing up.

"Aw, no need for that. I can tell you're a good kid." The boss, it seemed, also was a rather large person. Larger than Damion, but he was also taller than him, so he just appeared like a giant. He had ginger hair, a long beard and a worn out face that seemed to match his gray chef coat. I took his hand, however and gave it my best shake. He looked down and smiled. "Nice shake!"

"Thank you, sir!" I said, sitting down once he had sat.

"No need for that. Call me Ian." Ian said, taking my resume and my papers. "Let's see here… Resume… Nice… Elite Four?" He looked me up and down before pushing a lip up and nodding. "I can see that, I can see that…" He read through everything else and it caused my heart to race. I hadn't felt this nervous in years. "You know, normally, I wouldn't hire someone for my waitstaff with no relevant experience, but besides the fact that I need more people, you were the second person to ever write a thank-you note."

Ian grabbed my papers, held them upright so they all fell in line and smiled. He held out his hand and I took it. "Welcome aboard, Marc."

"Thank you!" I said, almost wanting to cry.

"Can you work tonight?" He asked after letting go.

"I might. I'm new to town and I don't exactly have a place to live besides the hotel." I explained, rubbing my hands together nervously.

"All right, well, tell you what, you find a place, buy a pair of black pants and then come in. Just make sure it's by the end of the week." Ian said, giving me another smile before turning and leaving.

"Holy shit…" I said, looking at Damion. He was smiling and nodded to me before passing me a cup of… something.

"Welcome to the crew."

"Thanks!" I said, drinking whatever was in the cup.

It was a coke. No booze.

I looked back up at Damian, who was smirking.

"Don't think I'd be selling alcohol to a minor, no sir!" He said, chuckling as he walked away.

I realized that I never told Ian about how I knew Justin. I guess it just never came up. I laughed, shaking my head before downing the rest of the drink and headed out. Kathy was petting Luxray, much to his enjoyment, as I approached her. She got up, a broad smile on her face.

"So, how'd it go?" She asked me.

"You're looking at the newest waiter in town." I said, smiling.

Kathy squealed and, unexpectedly, pulled me into a hug. I laughed as I hugged her back and she let go. "Don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything, dear!"

"I won't!" I said, laughing as I turned to go.

"Bye, cutie!" She said.

Confused, I turned and looked back and saw that she was waving to Luxray, not me. I breathed a sigh of relief as we left and laughed. Somehow, the sun seemed brighter.

"Luxray?" My friend growled up to me.

"Got the job, buddy." I said, kneeling down and hugging him. Luxray lent me his head for as long as I needed it, and it was nice to be able to hug someone for as long as you needed to. I got up and straightened out my hoodie. "Time to find a place to stay."

Luckily, the wonders of having a phone quickly became apparent. I was able to find three apartments, all within my price range and all within Opelucid City. I chose the cheapest one, because I didn't exactly have the highest standards, and called the landlord. That was a bit of an understatement, actually. I thought about calling the landlord maybe seventeen times, had her number on my phone, just waiting to press call about six times and the only reason I decided to bother her was because I desperately needed a job and, well… no apartment, no job.

She sounded tired and rough.

"Yes?" Was all she said.

"Hey, um… I saw that you had an apartment for rent?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I was looking for a place to live immediately." I hoped she could hear the desperation in my voice.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a waiter."

"Income?"

"Based on t-tips, but usually around seven, maybe eight hundred a week?"

"References?"

"I've… uh… been a Pokemon trainer for the past year. None."

"Emmm…" She said, before taking a deep breath. "Are you quiet?"

"As a mouse."

"Alright. Don't make me regret taking you in." She said. She listed off the address and I thanked her profusely before she hung up.

She was a bit of an asshole, but I fucking had a place to live! Luxray and I quickly went across town to where the apartment was; only a thirty minute walk from the restaurant. I buzzed the name she told me to buzz, and I heard a loud, grumpy voice.

"Who is it?"

"Marc. We were just on the phone?"

"You're fast, kid." She said. She didn't sound pleased.

I heard the gate unlock and Luxray and I went inside. The apartment was maybe ten stories tall and had five rooms on each side of the building. It didn't seem trashy at all, which was definitely a big factor in why I chose this apartment as opposed to the others. The front door opened and a small, fat, old lady opened the door. She was wearing an warn-down pink dress and had those large, thick rimmed crazy cat-lady glasses I've never seen anyone unironically wear before. She didn't look crazy to see me and jerked a hand inwards.

I quickly followed her in and tried to greet her, but she just waved me off.

"Your apartment's on the fourth floor, room Four H." She said and held out her hand. "First, last and security."

"How much would that be?" I asked.

"Twenty-one hundred."

I took my winnings from last night out and counted them out. That, combined with the winnings from the battles against the Elite Four, were eighteen hundred. I grew pale and she seemed to recognize that.

"I only have eighteen…" I said, giving her my best puppy-dog eyes. "I can get the rest by tonig-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make sure that when I die, I'm sainted." She said, snatching the money out of my hand and counting it. "I usually don't allow Pokemon in my building either, but…" She looked at Luxray and smiled. "My dad had one of those so I'll allow him, and only him," She paused for a second, and looked in my eyes. For some reason, she was really quite terrifying. "to be out of his Pokeball."

"Thank you…" I said, not believing my luck.

"Yeah, whatever. Get me the money by the end of the day, or I'm kicking you out." She said, handing me the key and leaving.

"I will!" I yelled after her.

I looked down at Luxray, completely awestruck. He smiled back at me and I couldn't hold back anymore. I booped him again on the nose and he sneezed, looking at his nose in confusion. After a small laughing fit, we walked to the elevator and up to the fourth floor we went.

The hallway had a brown carpet, with nicotine stained white paint, but at least the place smelled a bit fresher than the hotel. It might have had something to do with all the air fresheners out and about, but whatever.

4H.

The door was wooden, with a bronze doorknob. The "H" in 4H was falling loose and I decided I would fix it myself once I was situated. I unlocked the door and walked in. It was a little small, but it was still more than enough. There was a short hallway, big enough for a small coat closet, before it led to a large room. It was a studio, so that was it. The kitchen and everything else for food was on the bottom left most wall and I was glad to see I wouldn't need to be buying a fridge or stove or anything like that. The apartment was completely empty, save for the appliances, however. The walls were brick and white and the floor looked like it was made of very old wood. In the corner of the apartment was a door, which I guessed led to a bathroom. I was right, and saw a small toilet, sink and one-man shower inside.

"Holy shit…" I said again. I didn't like swearing, but… this apartment was lit.

"Lux!" Luxray exclaimed as he laid down in some sunlight.

I could already see how I would situate everything. A TV here, a bed there… I would store my clothing in the coat closet to save space, especially since all you needed for winter around here was a windbreaker at most. I walked around the apartment for a bit, before looking down at Luxray. He was lying down like he was yesterday, legs wide and open for me to look at. He was smiling. He knew what was up.

I don't know why this was, but for some reason, this day was fucking awesome. Be it a cosmic apology for that fall yesterday, or just my past life being one of pious deeds and good work towards the betterment of humanity that had now come back to help me, this day was just…

Too good for words.

After my clothing was in a bundle on the floor, I sat down and fondled Luxray a little bit. He wasn't playing around like he was yesterday; he pretty much instantly got an erection.

What to do, what to do…

I could suck him off again.

That was fun. Maybe he could lick me off…

Or maybe…

I stuck my finger in my mouth and slobbered all over it and brought it to his rear. I stuck it in and my heart beat a little faster as I felt it contract around me. Luxray's cock visibly pulsed and I could tell from the groans in his throat that he was happy.

I pushed it in and out of his asshole for a little while, getting used to his heat, the strength at which he contracted with and felt around as much as possible inside him. It was amazing how tight he was. Luxray was a big Pokemon and… well, imagining me sticking my cock in his rear just gave me an erection, especially when I thought about what the heat would feel like. I began to imagine that my finger was my cock, which only made me harder.

I made him flip over and dragged his rear close to my face. It didn't smell bad at all, just more of that woodsy, ozony essence. I was sitting cross-legged and grabbed his hind quarters and gave his furrowed hole a small taste. My mind must have blocked out any bad tasting thing, because as I licked, I didn't taste anything I would regret. As I explored his creased hole, I began slowly dipping my tongue into it every now and again. He would give a small groan at times and I felt something drip onto my leg.

I looked down and saw that he was leaking precum.

Good. That'll come in handy later.

I began to eat his ass out with a renewed vigor, not afraid of anything that he could possibly do to me. My tongue dipped in and out of him, licking him clean and spitting what remained into his asshole. As I licked and poked in, I grabbed his erect cock and slowly began to stroke him off. I expected it and he gave it to me; small little bucks. Nothing too harsh, he was just enjoying himself. I kept pushing in and could feel him contrast on my tongue when I brought it deeper and deeper into him.

Not before long, as usual, I could feel him rhythmically contrasting on my tongue. Patters of cum fell to the floor and he was panting heavily, as if begging to be fucked by me.

Only once I decided he had had enough, I pushed him down. Luxray allowed me to move him around until his twitching cock was up in the air with the rest of his body. He looked at me, smiling broadly as I brought my cock close to his asshole.

I returned the smile as I pushed my cock in and groaned loudly. I thought I was used to his pressure; after all, I had been eating his asshole out for the past five minutes and fingering him before that, but as I stretched him out by shoving my erection into him, he showed me just how wrong I was.

I grabbed his paws for support as I rammed my cock deep inside him and once our pelvises met fully, I was surprised to see him ejaculating yet again. I started to laugh and grabbed his cock, beating him off further as he yipped in pleasure.

"We're just getting started, boy." I said, pulling my cock out to the tip.

Luxray grunted as I shoved it back in and began to work into a slight rhythm. As I fucked him, I was mesmerized by the bouncing of his balls as they jiggled up and down with each thrust. He was a lot warmer than my tongue led me to believe, but what surprised me the most was just how tight this gigantic Pokemon was. When I felt around with my finger, I guess it had felt bigger than it really was, but after sticking my cock in and pulling it completely out, I could tell that it wasn't.

I leaned on his legs as I fucked him, which enabled me to fuck him harder, my balls slamming into his tail with loud whumps as I dove into him. He started to gently purr as he was fucked and the intense rumbling caused his asshole to start to vibrate. I yelped as it added another whole dimension to this experience and began to fuck just a tiny bit quicker.

Luxray couldn't stand it, however and again, more cum spurted out from his cock. I didn't help beat him off, because as he was shooting his load again, he was contracting and, like a Ekans to its prey, was suffocating my cock in his warm flesh. I caught a groan in my mouth and turned it into a grunt as I tried and failed, to pull my cock out. He was just too tight.

Whenever I tried to pull out, his muscles just pulled me right back in against my will and it actually felt amazing. It was something I didn't even know was possible, but fuck, I was glad it was.

His asshole eventually stopped literally milking my cock and I was able to pull out, much to my dismay. Luxray looked down at me, smirking and I giggled.

"That was fun!" I said, pushing my cock back in. "Do it again!"

"?" He didn't understand.

"Squeeze that booty!" I said, laughing.

Luxray obliged and I moaned loudly as he somehow was able to exert more pressure on my cock. I couldn't pull it out more than an inch before he sucked it back into his rear and this was really what got me.

I tightly hugged his legs together, resting my face on his thighs as he milked the orgasm from my cock. Panting loudly, I didn't hold back and shot my load deep inside him. Luxray held my cock deep in his rear and laid his front paws around my shoulders as I came inside him. His claws gently scratched my back as ropes of cum blasted into his large intestine, and I couldn't help but shiver.

Once the orgasm had died down to a manageable level, I tried pulling my cock out, but no such luck. Luxray looked deviously at me and only squeezed harder. I tried pulling out again and again, but nothing worked.

"Can… can you let me out?" I said, whimpering.

Luxray shook his head and the smile was there. That devious smile. I sighed and resigned to dying inside him. No big deal.

It took a few minutes, but eventually I became flaccid enough to pull out myself.

"Ha!" I said, my soft cock jiggling as I rose to my feet. "Take that!"

Luxray got up and walked towards me. He didn't stop and I had to back up a bit. Again, he offered no quarter and kept moving towards me. I knew the look on his face; he was about to pounce on his prey. I gulped.

I was the prey.

My rear hit the countertop.

Luxray pawed me, gently turning me around. I let him and put both my hands on the countertop. Paws were on my shoulders in a matter of seconds, and his large head was looking at me from my shoulder. I nodded and opened my legs as wide as I felt comfortable.

I had ever had anything up my rear; I was always too scared to put anything up there. My fear didn't subside at this point. As his cock poked my frightened hole, I realized that it might have been a bad idea to let Lux-

FUCK

Luxray, with no warning, nor any sound at all, shoved his entire length into me, up to his knot. The pain was indescribably awful, feeling like a hot iron had been shoved up as far as I could go. I screamed and my knuckles turned white from how hard I gripped the countertop, but I didn't move away. I wanted to, but I didn't, for Luxray.

I could feel him quivering as his cock rested deep inside me and I looked over at him to see his eyes tightly closed and his teeth gnashing against each other. I gave him a small kiss on his muzzle and nodded when he looked at me.

Luxray nodded back and began to fuck me.

Moaning was all I could do to stop from screaming like a girl as his barbed cock dragged in and out of me. It was pain, definitely, but pain I wanted to feel for him. As I was fucked like how I imagine Luxray would fuck one of his own kind, I slightly began to enjoy it. His barbs tickled my asshole as they left and the knot that pushed against my ass gave me something to fear afterwards. I didn't know if I was physically able to take his knot inside me, but I was willing to try, for him.

He began to pick up speed and I started to cry a little as his balls smacked into mine. His cock was able to reach places I didn't even know I had, which was something completely else. I grabbed onto his paws that were on my shoulder and held on for dear life as I was nearly slammed down into the kitchen counter from his weight. This position seemed to give him a better vantage point, because, I swear, he was able to push even deeper inside of me.

He began to slowly moan his name over and over again and I began to moan it was well. His cock was now slamming into me at what I assumed was as fast as he could, because that was sure what it felt like. I couldn't feel the tickling of the barbs anymore, only the near constant motion of having a close to nine inch member ramming into my freshly broken-in asshole. I took my member in my hand as he fucked me and wildly began to jerk off. The saliva and cum from my own time with him was more than enough lubrication and very soon, even as he fucked me, slamming, his cock deep inside my asshole, I couldn't help but shoot my load onto the counters.

Luxray soon slowed down and I felt him push a bit harder and harder against me. What was he doing? I looked down and saw his large balls dwarfing mine and realized that they were doing that cute little pulsing thing they did when he was about to cum.

Oh shit…

With a roar from Luxray that nearly deafened me, I felt him slowly, but surely, push my asshole to its limits. Nanometer by nanometer, his knot was pushed inside me and I began to pant wildly like he was doing. With a final, rough shove, my own biology took care of it and sucked the knot in.

I kept screaming as quietly as I could; the pain was unreal, but holy shit was it worth it. Luxray began to whimper and fill my asshole up with his seed and I couldn't help but start to cry as he bit down on my shoulder.

His teeth were too close to biting into me, but I tried to bear through it. I could feel my abdomen swelling with him cum as he shot more and more into me and I looked down again, watching in delight as his balls pulled upwards, emptying their weight into me, before falling downwards, spent for a few seconds. I couldn't help but watch in amazement; I thought I had drained him out last night with that blowjob, but apparently not. It felt like my ass was about to burst, but his biology prevented that from happening with that huge knot of his. I gasped in surprise when I felt some of the tension in my ass being relieved. I looked down, but saw that he was still knotted inside my asshole, and realized that his cum was making its way further inside me than I realized.

Once his massive load was shot into me, he slowly let go of my shoulder, and I whimpered and my hand shot up to it and felt the deep grooves from his teeth.

"Lux…" He panted, seemingly apologizing.

I didn't respond, just pulled him in for another one of those awkward kisses that didn't seem to work for him as well as they did for me. He licked my cheek in response and, for the millionth time, I giggled.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" I said, looking behind at him.

Luxray just looked at me, his red and yellow eyes seemingly not comprehending the question. I sighed and slowly rose to my full height. Luxray held onto my shoulders and baby-walked with me as I went over to the sunlight. It must have been quite the sight to see if there were any peeping toms.

I got on my hands and knees, working with Luxray the entire time so I didn't hurt him. Once there, we collapsed as one and I laid with him there, on the floor. One of his paws rested on my shoulder, the other I laid my head on. His knot was still deep inside my ass and, if I was honest with myself, I was scared to try and take it out.

It was definitely a good thing that Ian told me to come to work when I was ready, otherwise it definitely would have been an interesting shift. Luxray moved his head downwards along the floor until it was resting on mine and I smiled, reaching up and scratching as best I could behind his ear as we cuddled.

"I love you, buddy. You know that?" I asked.

"Luxray." He licked me and I licked back.

Now it was his turn to laugh and boy, did he. We laughed together, on the floor, as one for who knows how long. I didn't mind anymore that the Champion beat me so thoroughly. I didn't mind that I had fallen off a cliff, or had become a failure in the eyes of the public. I didn't mind that my destiny was waiting tables and serving food.

I had Luxray.

I had his long, crazy bed head. I had his deep, wonderful purrs when I scratched him behind his big dumb ears. I had him to live with and to become whatever came after best friends forever. Best of all, though, I had his giant knotted cock deep inside my ass and, at the end of the day, is there anything better than a twelve inch, barbed, knotted cock inside your cum-flooded body?

This waiter doesn't think so.

Thank you for reading!  
Just to let you know, I have a discord server. If you want to offer a suggestion - which I'll most likely write - or read the stories as I write them, it would be a good idea to join it! The code to join it is "x4ppb4j". All you do is get on Discord, hit "Join a Server," and enter that code, and that's it! You'll be in!


	8. Samurott

Hot spring…  
It was all Hilda had wanted since she had started her Pokemon journey. She had dreamt of it as she battled gym leader and Pokemon trainer alike, but an opportunity to go to the Unova Hot Springs never arose. It was a travesty of unrivaled proportions.  
Hilda had seen pictures of it, read descriptions of it, even watched tour videos on it that tourists ate up. She knew the going rates for the spring (two hundred dollar season pass, thirty per-day), knew how the springs were heated (Geothermically heated groundwater), so needless to say, this trip she was taking made her heart leap with anticipation.  
Every step that she and her Samurott took together seemed just…  
Unreal. She was finally going to the Unova Hot Springs. It had been a long journey with her friends and Hilda couldn't help but smile as she looked at the one walking beside her. His large, pointed horn, his cute whiskers and large, frightfully dangerous looking seamitars she had seen him use on many occasions.  
In fact, he was the reason they were on this trip. About a month ago, Hilda had successfully beaten not only the Elite Four, but the Champion as well. If she had been honest with herself, it was a pushover. If the Pokemon League wanted to make it challenging, they wouldn't give the information of the Elite Four out like they did. They gave their Pokemon they used, the types they specialized in, the moves they knew, as well as all of their stats.  
Once Hilda had walked into the arena, she already knew everything she had needed to know in order to win. Every single one of her moves had been super-effective against her opponent's Pokemon, and the only time she remotely had a problem was when the Pokemon she needed had a super-effective move, but was at a type disadvantage against the trainer's Pokemon.  
Nothing a little Hyper Potion couldn't fix, however.  
In the end, well, it had been fun.  
The looks on the faces of her friends and family when she broke the news (Although, the fight had been broadcasted on every television in Unova, so was she really breaking the news?), the money she had gotten for the wins, as well as the prestige that came from beating the Pokemon League in record time. All in all, it took Hilda twenty minutes. The quickest time before that had been ten minutes longer, and she made sure everyone knew about it. Bragging was one of her favorite activities, after all.  
That, and destroying anyone foolish enough to challenge her.  
It had been quite a long time since anyone had dared to do that however, and most of her Pokemon had been retired at this point. She had caught a lot of Pokemon along the way, but the team she took into the Elite Four weren't in a computer like the rest of them were. Hilda made sure that they were all cozy inside a Pokemon Daycare, even having to bribe the workers there to take them all instead of just two of them.  
Hilda liked visiting them as much as she could, but during her travels as a Pokemon Trainer, she never really had the opportunity to explore Unova as much as she originally wanted to. She wanted to see the sights and, well, with the money she earned when she defended her Championship title, she was now able to. Hilda would spend at least a week on a route or location, longer if it was a city, before moving on. If there was someone who came to challenge her, the Pokemon League sent a Zebstrika to bring her back.  
Most of the time she didn't mind, but for the past three days, she fought back-to-back Pokemon battles to defend the title, and it got a little old. Zebstrika was definitely a good, well tamed Pokemon, but he brought dread into Hilda's heart whenever she saw him.  
After the third day of consecutive Pokemon battles, Hilda had enough, and demanded a couple of days off. Her team could be healed with machines and potions as much as she saw fit, but after something as exhausting as fighting nonstop like they were doing, the strain got to them. She could see it in their eyes; the exhaustion, the need for rest and good food, and, mostly, the need for her to pay attention to them.  
It broke her heart when her Pokemon gave her that look, but… It was part of the job.  
But now it was different.  
Now she had been given a week off; a lot more time than she had wanted, and Hilda was determined to make the most of it. Her Pokemon were all in their Pokeballs with the exception of Samurott, and the two were headed to the Unova Hot Springs. Just saying the name made her get gooseflesh.  
"Rott…" Samurott murmured.  
Hilda looked down, and noticed that he was sniffing around on the ground. She watched him intently, wondering if he would find anything. During their adventure, Samurott had proven time and time again that his nose was second to none when it came to finding things. Gold Nuggets. TM's. Pokeballs.  
He sniffed a bit, before snorting and looking up at her. Hilda shrugged, and the two continued to walk ever so closer to their destination.  
It was getting colder and colder out, it seemed.  
The sun was in the middle of the sky, yet… What little grass there was crunched under her feet. The dirt was rock hard, and there was always a constant chill in the air. Days like today, well, Hilda was glad she was wearing a coat.  
It was a beautiful thing; a long, white fur coat that ran down to her ankles. The sleeves ended in large poofs of fur, and the buttons were made of ivory. From what, she didn't know. There were large pockets that always warmed her hands and even though there was a chill in the air, she was cozy. What she loved most about it however, was the hood. It had huge swathes of white fur around it and Hilda thought that she would easily be able to substitute it for a sleeping bag if she was ever in that position. Her friends had judged her, of course, and she didn't blame them. The jacket had been about five hundred dollars, but it was worth every penny.  
Plus, it was a statement.  
When people saw someone like her with a large, intimidating Samurott in tow, most just smiled at her as she passed them. There was occasionally a Pokemon Trainer who demanded a battle when she passed them, however, and it looked like now would be another battle.  
The trainer was shivering; the idiot was wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers. When the two made eye contact, he grinned like an idiot and jogged over to her. She knew the feeling well; that had been her naught but a month ago.  
"Y-y-you s-saw me!" The trainer shivered out. "W-we have to b-b-b-battle!"  
"No we don't."  
"W-what?" The trainer said, looking at her like she was from another dimension.  
"I said we don't. What's your highest level Pokemon?" She really wasn't in the mood for a battle, and hoped that she would be able to talk the trainer out of this silly game.  
"Forty-eight!" He said triumphantly.  
"My lowest level Pokemon is in the upper sixties." Hilda said, hoping the boredom she felt was in her voice. "If we fight, here's what'll happen. I'll demolish you. Samurott here is max level. Even if your team is made up of electric types, it won't matter."  
The boy gulped as he looked at Samurott. He looked at his feet for a second, murmuring something to himself, and looked back up at her. She hoped that the expression he had on his face was one of realization.  
"We'll see about that! Go, Munna!"  
Guess not.  
Hilda took a deep sigh, and rubbed her face.  
"Look, kid, what do you want?" She said after a long message.  
"W-what?" He was almost offended. "A Pokemon battle!"  
"Why?" There was no kindness in her voice. Any patience she had was gone.  
"B-... Because…" The boy looked at Munna, unsure how to answer. "Um…"  
"Is it money? Fame? Do you want to strengthen your Pokemon?"  
"Yeah, that!" The boy said. "I want Munna to be stronger."  
"Fighting me will not do that." Hilda said, frowning. "I don't know if you heard it, but you don't have a chance of winning."  
"Why are you so sure about that?" He grinned.  
Fine.  
Hilda glanced over at Samurott, and the large Pokemon stepped ahead of her. Hilda didn't even have to say anything. Samurott dashed forward, using Fury Cutter to demolish the Munna in a single slash of his left sword. Munna let out a faint cry as it was recalled into her Pokeball, and Hilda looked at the boy. He seemed a bit worried, but sent out his next Pokemon. A Simisage.  
This must be the highest level Pokemon the boy had. It was most likely his starter, and a twang of guilt ran through Hilda for a very brief second.  
"Hydro Pump, Sammy." She said.  
"Rott!" Samurott exclaimed before letting loose a torrent of water towards the Simisage.  
If he wasn't max level, it might not have one-shot the Pokemon. As it was however, the boy was cherry red with embarrassment as he recalled the fainted Pokemon.  
She hoped that this was the last Pokemon he had. She honestly did.  
The boy sent a Timburr out, and told the Pokemon that he was his last hope.  
"Hydro Pump again." Hilda said, shaking her head.  
Another one-shot.  
The boy recalled his final Pokemon, and stared at Hilda. He was almost nervous as he approached her, a ball of money in his fist.  
"Here, your winnings, I guess." He said.  
"Keep 'em." Hilda said, shaking her head again.  
"But the rules…"  
"Fuck the rules. I have enough money, I'm the fucking champion." Hilda said, frowning.  
"Of… U-Unova…?" The boy said, giving a pant-pissingly hilarious face.  
"Of Unova."  
"S-so… I fought the champion?" He said, eyes lighting up with amazement.  
"If you say so." Hilda said. She noticed that the boy didn't have a backpack, or anything of the sort to hold anything to heal his Pokemon. "You have any revives?"  
"N-no…" The boy said, blushing and looking down.  
"Why?"  
"Can't afford them." He weakly said.  
Hilda felt a little bad for the kid, if she was honest. She could relate to him; a poor Pokemon trainer. He must lose more battles than he won. After digging around in her jacket, she found what she was looking for.  
"Here." She handed him a Max Revive, the only one she bothered carrying. With the amount of Pokemon she had, and the level that they were, it was counterproductive to weigh herself down with more than one.  
The boy looked wide-eyed at her, and at the thing she was offering. It alone was worth as much money as he had made during the months on the road, and she was just giving it to him.  
"I-... Is this a trick or something?" He said, nervously taking the Max Revive.  
"Nope. Just don't want you getting killed by a feral Pokemon." Hilda said, smirking. She turned to walk away, leaving what was surely an awestruck trainer in her trail, when she felt arms around her.  
Hilda yelped at the grasp, and looked down. It was the boy, crying as he hugged her. She removed his arms from her, and frowned.  
"Not a good idea." She said, turning around.  
"I'm-I'm-I'm s-sorry!" He said, wiping his nose. "It's j-just the best present anyone's ev-ever given me!"  
"Okay…" Hilda said, a bit weirded out. "Calm down kid."  
Finally, Samurott did something. He pushed his way past the kid, nearly making him fall, and started sniffing again. Hilda watched him curiously, wondering just what it was that he smelled.  
"W-What's he doing?" The boy asked.  
"Sniffing." Hilda said, shushing him with a hand gesture.  
Samurott sniffed in circles for a bit, before turning to the boy, and sniffing his legs. The boy giggled as whiskers tickled his legs, but stopped when Samurott pressed his nose against his crotch. He gave it a few sniffs before pulling back and sneezing, and looked back at Hilda, almost confused.  
"Find what you were looking for?" She asked, amused at the beet red complexion on the boy's face.  
"Samurott…" The Pokemon said, also blushing a bit.  
"Sorry about that. Don't know what's got into him." Hilda said, pulling on Samurott's horn.  
"It's… It's okay." The boy said. "Thank you, again."  
And with that, he turned to leave. Hilda watched, and grinned when she saw a slight tent in his shorts as the boy turned to go.  
Pervert.  
"Try to not sniff people like that?" She said, looking down at Samurott. "Kinda awkward."  
"Rott! Samurott!" He protested, sitting on his hind legs. He was wearing that adorably stern, half-smile she almost never saw.  
"Just… watch where you sniff. Not all nuggets are golden."  
Samurott blushed, and began to walk with his trainer.  
"Barring any more Pokemon fights," Hilda checked her watch. Twelve-thirty exactly. "We should be there in ten minutes."  
"Samurott." The Pokemon sounded almost sad.  
Hilda looked down, and noticed that he wasn't looking like himself. He looked frustrated, and tired. Normally, one would see a calm, relaxed, yet stern expression from him, but now…  
She didn't like it, it bothered her.  
Again, Samurott stopped. Hilda watched yet again as he sniffed around, going part way into some bushes before turning back. He sniffed a trail right up to her boots, and stopped. Hilda raised her eyebrows, and caught the look Samurott gave her when their eyes met.  
He looked troubled.  
"You okay?" Hilda asked, scratching his snout.  
"Sam-Samurott!" He said, stammering his words for the first time in his life.  
"You're not okay…" Hilda said, officially worried. "What's wrong?"  
She saw Samurott gulp, but before she could do anything, he turned and started to walk on the path. There was a dark knot in her chest. Something was wrong with him, and he wouldn't say. What could it be?  
As the two of them walked, her mind was blowing up with ideas.  
Was he happy? She'd say so. If there was one thing Samurott loved, it was combat, and with her being the champion, there certainly was a lot of that. Sad? Probably not. He had no reason to be. Both of them were well fed, and something that Hilda noticed was that, if she was happy, then usually he was as well.  
What could it be?  
This was the first time ever that he had a problem, and she wanted nothing more than to help him, but whenever she tried, he ignored her. Or just walked away.  
Hilda hoped beyond hope that a dip in the hot springs would stop whatever this was. Whether it was fear, anger, sadness, whatever, that it would stop. He had been acting like this for a while now, sniffing around. This was the first time he had sniffed someone's… groin.  
C… Could that be it?  
Hilda lagged behind a bit, and looked at Samurott's rear. Nothing she hadn't seen before; his small anus beneath his tail, a slit where his penis was inside of. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, no throbbing erections, or swollen holes. She shook her head, and caught up with him.  
Whatever it was, the hot spring would help.  
It had to.  
The rest of the trip was completely silent between the two. Samurott didn't sniff anything else, even slapping himself sometimes when he dipped his nose to the ground. Hilda didn't like it when he hurt himself, but he definitely seemed to stop after the second or third slap.  
When the two got to the Unova Hot Springs, Hilda's heart began to beat a bit faster. It was happening, finally, it was happening. The moment she had been looking forward to for eons, it seemed, was now here. She stopped outside the door, savoring every moment of this experience.  
The door was made mostly of wood and cloth; small white rectangles bordered them. The building itself was traditional Kantonese architecture; a tiled, thatched roof and wood walls. Pearl white plaster was above the foot or so of wood on the walls, and every five or six feet was a log that must have held the roof up. There were two gas lamps near the door, each looked imported from Motostoke, from the Galar region, that were lit with calm, blue flames. There were bushes along the building, which led to high, neatly carved walls for the patrons' privacy. Above the door and to the right was a sign that read, "Unova Hot Springs, est. 1953".  
Hilda gently slid the door open and gasped.  
The inside of the building was warm and looked so awesome. There were waist high tables on one side of the room, with comfortable looking mats to kneel on, and a desk with two doors on the other side. There were a few people and Pokemon in the building eating at the tables, and an older looking man in a kimono behind the desk. His hair was mostly gray, with white spots near his ears. His eyes were narrow, and his old eyebrows made him look almost hostile, even if he was just writing in a book. The kimono was mainly black, but there was a striped blue from the waist, down to his legs, not that Hilda could see it.  
The floor was made out of old wood, and nothing was different about the walls inside. Most of the light came from gas lamps, all with that trademarked Motostoke look. Hilda walked up to the desk, right up to the man, and smiled.  
"Hell-"  
The old man cut her off with a raised finger. She watched as he wrote a few more things down before setting the impressively big feather pen down. He sighed and looked up, giving only what could be described as the most half-hearted smile she had ever seen.  
"Welcome to the Unova Hot Springs." He said, dropping the smile. "I assume you are here for the day?"  
"No, actually."  
"Then what are you here for?"  
"I'm here for a season pass and a dip." She said, taking her wallet out.  
"Aha." There was an actual smile.  
The man handed her a board with some paperwork on it, as well as a pen. Hilda thanked her, and filled it out at one of the tables. The mats were even more comfortable then they looked.  
"Let's see here…"  
There was a day pass box, a season pass, and then something called the "Season Pass Plus". The Season Pass Plus guaranteed a personal hot spring that one could use, as well as having other benefits, such as free mud baths, a monthly message, and free Pokemon daycare. Hilda didn't mind spending money on something she wanted, but she always looked at the other options before committing to anything. The regular season pass was mostly the same as the Season Pass Plus, but the private spring wasn't an option, and there was only a bi-weekly mud bath, as well as no messages, and Pokemon daycare also wasn't an option. The trade-off was price, with the season pass being almost twice as cheap as the Season Pass Plus, and Hilda found it kind of funny that the Season Pass Plus was capitalized while the regular season pass wasn't. Maybe it was lazy writing, maybe it was a marketing strategy.  
Who knew?  
Hilda, however, was more interested in the Season Pass Plus. She wasn't a private person, but… Well, her heart did skip a beat when she realized that she could be completely nude in her own personal spring. She was comfortable with her body but being naked around others wasn't really Hilda's thing.  
Four-hundred dollars…  
It was a lot for privacy, but…  
Hilda checked the box on impulse. After a signature here, a date there, and a few other things, Hilda got up off the mat, which was unfortunate, because it was the most comfortable thing she had ever knelt on, and walked back to the old man.  
She set the paperwork down on the desk, and as he did before, he finished up a few more words, set the pen down, and looked up. He smiled again when he saw the paperwork, and gently took it.  
"Ah… Season Pass Plus…" He looked up. "I thought you wanted a regular season pass?"  
"C'mon, the capitalization was what sold me." She said, smiling. "Plus, I love supporting small businesses in any way I can."  
The man smiled again, and filed the paperwork away. Hilda already had the money in her hand, and in return, the man gave her a plain white key card.  
"It'll get you into the locker rooms, as well as whatever personal spring you choose." He said, counting the money that Hilda had given him. "It's not hard to find, just follow the signs. Will you be needing to use the daycare today?" He said, looking at Samurott.  
"Yeah, but he's staying with me." Hilda said, taking her Pokeballs out and giving them to the man. "What's it like for them?"  
"There's a large space in the back. I let them out there, and most usually like it. There's a large hot spring, and a deck where they can relax. Battling is strictly forbidden, and I have staff that will break up any fights, so breathe easy, Hilda." The man said, grabbing her Pokeballs. "And please, enjoy your stay."  
"I will!" Hilda said, smiling. The man gave a slight bow, and walked into another door.  
Must be where the Pokemon daycare was. Hilda and Samurott walked to the locker rooms, and she scanned the key card for the first time. The light above the scanner flashed green, and the door audibly clicked as it unlocked. Hilda pulled it open, and walked inside, Samurott close behind her.  
There were only one or two other people in the locker room.  
There was a large row of wooden lockers on the right side of the room, and three smaller rows that made an "M" shape. The walls and floor were made of water resistant tile in a decorative pattern.  
Hilda went over to the nearest locker, and took the lock off it. It came with a key and a beaded chain necklace for the key, so you don't lose it.  
She stashed the coat inside the locker, as well as her shoes, pants, shirt, socks, and watch. After she wrapped a towel around her almost naked body, she locked her stuff up, and put the necklace on, and took Samurott by the horn, and dragged him away from the changing lady he had been looking at. He quickly got the message, and until they were out of the locker room, he looked straight ahead, a stern face atop the blush.  
Once they were outside, Hilda gasped. There was a long, winding trail of concrete that led somewhere, and it was protected on either side with large, thick stalks of bamboo that created a curtain that hid everything from any potential voyeur. The bamboo grew through pearly white gravel, its green stalks shooting up and through it with no problem. Hilda and Samurott walked along the trail, looking over at the hot springs.  
One path led towards the women's spring, while the other led to the men's. The paths met up, and Hilda could see the room to the men's changing room clearly, but the bamboo prevented her from spying any potential dick.  
A shame.  
Hilda walked along the path, giggling as tiny Pokemon ran past her, and eventually came to a bit of a hike. It went on and on and by the time she got to the top of the hill, sweat covered her body.  
It was worth it, though.  
The trail branched off into an impossible amount of gated areas, each with a finely carved gate restricting the view inside. Hilda walked along the path, trying to find a stall that didn't have the "OCCUPIED" sign on it, and eventually found one.  
Just how big was this place?  
It was the second to last one on the left, and both the springs on either side were empty, but this one was the one Hilda chose. She scanned her key card, and the gate clicked open. After she opened it, again, she gasped.  
The hot spring was inside a beautifully tiled pad, its steaming yellow-green-blue water bubbling gently away. There were two large wooden lounge chairs near it, and even a small bar with what appeared to be alcohol inside. Over the chairs was a large umbrella for shade on a sunny day, but it was a bit too cold to think about that.  
A harsh wind instantly cooled the sweat on her body, and made her shiver. Samurott wasted no time, and dashed into the hot spring, diving into it before poking his satisfied head up. Hilda smiled, and took her towel off, walking over to the chair and letting it lay lazily on the back of it. She looked at Samurott, and noticed that he was looking at her.  
"Look away." She said, shy for some reason.  
Samurott did, and Hilda quickly took her bra and panties off, bundling them up and throwing them on the chair. She made her way to the spring, and gently dipped a toe in. It was hot.  
Gloriously hot.  
Hilda slipped her nude body inside, and shuttered as she was consumed by the warmth. She sighed deeply, her arms resting on either side of the tile as relaxation consumed her. Every little sore muscle, every aching bone and joint, it all seemed to go away the more she rested inside the spring. It took all that she had just to spoon some of the water over her head.  
"This is great, eh Sammy?" She said, leaning back.  
"Samurott…" He said, seemingly just as relaxed as she was.  
This was good. Maybe whatever was bothering him would stop. That would be great.  
She looked over, and saw Samurott swimming gently back and forth in the spring, moving through it as if he were a ghost.  
They had been on the road for some time now. It started three years ago, when he was a little baby Oshawott, so cute with his little scalchop. Every battle they had, every fight they won, it had all been so worth it. Samurott now was an absolute titan, unstoppable in any way, shape, or form. It would take something like a Zeraora or a Zapdos to make this Pokemon faint.  
Hilda began to gently rub her arms, scrubbing away any filth that might have been on them after that long walk, before moving all around her body. Her muscular, yet narrow stomach, thin thighs, well taken care of legs, and…  
Hilda gulped, and rubbed in between her legs. It felt so awesome, especially in a hot spring. It was a full body warm, but she stopped. Samurott wasn't looking, but she could tell he knew what she was doing.  
She blushed, and laid her head back on the stone again. Hilda just laid there, not thinking of anything, anyone. Just laid there. The stress of being the Unova Champion slowly went away after coming into her mind, everything she felt about the whole system…  
It all went away, into the waters of this hot spring.  
Most of all, she really wanted to rub one off, but…  
Samurott was right there. Maybe if she had thought ahead and brought his Pokeball, she could be enjoying herself right about now, but…  
As it was…  
That stress didn't go away with the water. All it did was grow and grow inside her chest, and she had to take a deep breath just to be able to breathe normally. It was smothering; her mom didn't let her date any boys, or men, for that matter, and she was often left to her own devices when it came down to it.  
Hilda didn't know why she still listened to her mom as much as she did. Love?  
She did love her mom, but she was the champion! Not the other way around. She shouldn't be able to control her like that, but…  
It all went away in the spring.  
Such comfort. Such relaxation.  
She hadn't even had sex yet. Hilda, the girl who easily broke the record and conquered the Elite Four and Champion, was a virgin. Not that there was anything wrong with that, she thought, but… still…  
All her friends were well into relationships with their boy-toys. Sex was a daily thing for them. Wonder how it felt…  
Back into the spring!  
It was amazing just how it sucked all the stress from her.  
Dildos weren't even close to the real thing. That was something her friend had told her, and Hilda couldn't help but believe her. Was it the texture? Length? What made it so special?  
Maybe it was the person the dick was connected to. Were they rough? Gentle? Fast? Slow? How quickly did they...  
You know?  
Cum?  
Hilda gave a frustrated sigh, opening her eyes and sitting up. She couldn't enjoy herself at all in this state. She figured that she would slip a towel around herself, go get Samurott's Pokeball, take care of her needs, and let him out again.  
She got out of the water, and walked over to the towel, putting it on. She turned to tell Samurott that she'd be back, but he was right in front of her…  
Sniffing.  
He was sniffing exactly where she told him not to sniff; her groin.  
Hilda sucked air through her teeth, before grabbing his horn and roughly shoving him away. "What's gotten into you?" She asked, frowning.  
"Samu…" Samurott said, blushing.  
Hilda watched as he rose a front leg, and gulped. She saw his length, and fuck… It was massive. Whenever Samurott needed to relieve himself, and Hilda watched, the tip of his cock would stick out, do its business, and go back in, but now…  
It was out.  
Completely. His length was huge; it parted his slit, and easily went down to his hind legs' knees. The base of it was pretty thick, but as she looked up it, it got bigger, until it was almost twice the girth of the base. It slowly tapered down until it got to about two inches before his tip. It then expanded, and flared out, becoming roughly the same size as the base of his cock, and then came down again to a tiny slit. He had no balls; they must have been internal.  
"W-wow…" Hilda murmured, unable to pry her eyes away from his length. "I-is this why you were sniffing all around?"  
Samurott nodded, and set his leg back on the ground. He whined, and walked a bit closer, and Hilda gulped.  
If she had just brought her Ditto with her, she would easily be able to take care of this… well, it wasn't a problem, but it was something. Truth be told, Hilda almost felt as if she owed Samurott.  
He was the main reason she had even come this far, but the look on Samurott's face wasn't demanding.  
It was desperate.  
"Alright… Come here, Sammy…" Hilda said, nervously removing her towel.  
Samurott didn't move, just started to sniff the air. Hilda beckoned him, and he moved closer, eyeing Hilda's slit nervously. He started to sniff a bit more around the air, and was drawn to her legs. Hilda held a chuckle back as he sniffed, gently tickling her with his whiskers as he drew closer and closer to her womanhood. Finally, Samurott's eyes grew wide once he pushed his nose near Hilda's slit.  
He looked up, blushing heavily, and it almost looked like he wanted to stop.  
"Go on," Hilda said, realizing that she had given him a command not to sniff that area on people. "You can sniff all you want."  
"Samu…" Samurott murmured, giving Hilda a small smile as he went back to her groin.  
Hilda sighed in delight when she felt his wet nose gently rubbing her slit as he sniffed. She wasn't sure what he found so intriguing about her, but she wasn't complaining.  
Samurott began to take larger sniffs, rubbing her slit as his nose explored a part of her he had never seen before. It was awesome, like finally being able to smell something nostalgic you only had faintly smelled a long time ago. The sensations that he felt as his nose sniffed her slit could only be described as heavenly. Each time his nose went up the length of her slit, he could feel Hilda shudder, and Samurott liked that. He liked pleasing his trainer, and this seemed to do the trick. He felt her gently grab his horn, and Samurott hoped that she wouldn't shove him away again. That didn't feel too good, but, thankfully, she didn't.  
Instead, Hilda held on for dear life.  
It had been so long since she had the time to rub one out, and this was way… way better than using her hands. Samurott's nose was wet, and almost had the texture that an Emolga's paw pads had; rough, yet soft and leathery. Each time he sniffed her, it brought her closer and closer to an orgasm, yet she wanted to hold off. She didn't know when, or if, she would ever do this again, and wanted to make the most of it.  
Each sniff, though, was tantalizing. It sent shivers up her spine, and all she wanted was for this to go on forever. She was working his nose into a groove, and was edging her orgasm ever-so-diligently when Samurott, without any warning, shoved his snout inside her.  
Hilda screamed as he brought her into an orgasm, and held his spike close to her chest as she contracted around his large snout. The powerful orgasm left her speechless as it rocketed through her,  
'Is this really happening?' She thought as she finished her orgasm, panting for air that seemed to escape her.  
"Samurott!" He said, looking up.  
Hilda looked down, smiling heavily. His snout was wet with her fluids, and he looked like he had shoved his snout into a water bowl. She was about to say something, anything, when he got an odd look on his face. Samurott reared back, and sneezed all over the ground. He looked up, smiling, but quickly sneezed three more times. Hilda began to giggle as he kept sneezing, but he stopped after the sixth sneeze.  
"Need a tissue?" Hilda asked, grinning. Samurott smirked, and snorted all the mucus down. Hilda laughed. "That's disgusting!"  
"Samurott!" He said, returning his gaze to Hilda's slit.  
"You don't have to…" She said, sitting up a bit more.  
Samurott looked at her, and pushed her back down with his front paw as gently as he could. Hilda almost screamed with delight at this, and opened her legs a bit more, scooching closer to his mouth. She wondered how he would like it, how she would taste. As he drew closer, Hilda was unsure of a lot of things.  
All of those things, however, were whisked away from her mind once she felt that soft, wet lick. Hilda whimpered as Samurott parted her slit with her tongue and began to lick faster, much faster than she thought she would enjoy. Each lap of his tongue made her squirm more and more in the chair, and Samurott had to put his front legs on hers just to make sure she didn't slip out of the chair.  
It wasn't purposeful; Samurott was very good at this. His tongue would slide in her womanhood for a few seconds, getting a good taste of it before being withdrawn, licking up to that tender pearl on top of her slit just for good measure. Samurott gently nibbled around her, being careful not to hurt her and was rewarded with a groan from Hilda, and a small pull on his horn. She began to moan a bit more, and she was nervous that someone in another stall might hear her.  
After a long, hard lick from her best friend, however, Hilda decided that other people's opinions of her didn't matter, and threw her head back. Samurott doubled his efforts, circling her cunt with his tongue, giving it a small nibble every now and then just to keep Hilda on her toes.  
Samurott had an idea just then. He looked up at Hilda as he ate her out, and saw that he was making her feel good. Samurott liked this a lot.  
He looked back down in between her legs, and that little bead of flesh that gave her so much pleasure, he stuck it in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Hilda whimpered, and he felt her hands on his head, pushing it down into her womanhood. Samurott kept sucking on her, savoring the whimpers that she would let out, and the taste that was between her legs. It dripped down his mouth and ran down his chin; he loved every second of it. Samurott quickly doubled his work on her, licking harder, sucking harder, and even beginning to nibble her a bit more often. He got a kick out of her whenever she felt his teeth on the most sensitive part of her body. Her thighs would constrict around his neck, and he would be pulled into her.  
Whenever she did this, Samurott just began to suck on it, and the pressure from her thighs quickly released. He worked that into a rhythm; sucking on her clit until she let go of his head, then licking up and down her slit - paying special attention to that special little pea -, and then giving it a soft nibble. It was fun to do and, best of all, made her feel good. That was what Samurott was after.  
Hilda began to shove her Pokemon onto her crotch more and more. She began to gently pinch her nipples with her free hands, and quivered at the electric feelings it sent down her legs. She couldn't believe this, but, somehow, he was easily bringing her to another orgasm. Her pants kept growing louder and louder, until she was almost screaming, and she lost it once Samurott bit her clit harder than he ever had before. As he sucked on it, Hilda moaned loudly, climaxing a second time.  
This time, the orgasm contained a lot more power.  
She gripped his head in her legs and cradled it there, forcing him to suck on her as waves of bliss washed over her. Every second was something entirely different, and it was a train ride of excitement as his tongue kept washing over her pulsing womanhood. He didn't stop when she did, however.  
Much to Hilda's excitement, he kept going and going. Judging by the way she was being eaten out, it was like Samurott was rabid or something. His tongue kept licking and licking.  
Just then, however, Samurott stopped. Hilda recovered slowly, and looked down at him. He was panting, seemingly out of breath from the overexertion he had given to her. He sat down on his hind legs as Hilda sat up, and smiled up at her.  
"That's a good boy." She said, scratching underneath his maw.  
"Samurott!" He said, chest puffed out with pride.  
"Samurott!" Hilda lovingly mocked, smiling as she reached down.  
She grabbed his length, and laughed as he almost instantly tensed up. Samurott looked at her, worry in his eyes as she felt his length.  
"S-Samu!" He said, backing up.  
"What's the matter?" Hilda asked, looking at him.  
Samurott shook his head, and started to walk away. Oh, no. This wasn't going to happen.  
"Samurott!" Hilda said, that voice she had worked so hard for as a trainer coming back to her almost instantly. It was commanding, powerful. Samurott looked back, almost scared. "Come here this instant." He did. "Lay on your back."  
Samurott obeyed, but looked frightened. Hilda got down, resting herself on the towel and got close to her Pokemon. He took his snout in her hands, and gave it a small, awkward kiss.  
"Don't worry. I've wanted to do this for a long time." She said, gently giving him a small kiss.  
"Samu…" He said weakly.  
"You won't hurt me, Sammy." Hilda said, smiling.  
With that, she didn't discuss it further. His cock was already wet with precum, and Hilda smiled when she began to jerk him off. It was so satisfying to see him squirm like this. Such a serious Pokemon being reduced to a moaning, pathetic mess. It was almost therapeutic.  
His cock definitely was the weirdest she had ever seen. The flared tip, the small slit where he would shoot his seed from, the taper… It was weird, but really fun to play with. She would jerk up to the tip and once she reached it, would give a slight squeeze before sliding her hand back down it. It was so big that Hilda was able to use more than one hand, and she did. Both of her hands slid up and down his length in unison, and made him moan and squeal like he was still a little baby Oshawott.  
Hilda wished that she had some balls to play with, but she just had to be content with his enormous cock instead. When she noticed that Samurott began to pant a bit harder, she slowed down, letting him enjoy this a bit more. His eyes rolled back into his head… Maybe he was enjoying this more than she thought he was.  
Hilda kept rubbing him with one hand, and with the other, began to play with his tip. She would squeeze it, rub fingers along its widest part, and make a circle with her fingers and fuck him with it. She hoped it felt better than it looked, and, to her surprise, Samurott began to thrust. Hard.  
He had powerful legs, and her hand would slide down to his slit as he shoved his cock a foot into the air, groaning his name in sexual bliss with each hard thrust. Hilda wondered how far along he was, but didn't stop.  
In fact, his thrusts only made her squeeze his cock harder, and gave him a reason to thrust as hard as he did. His tip was fun to squeeze as well, and after a particularly hard squeeze, she felt something warm gush into it.  
Samurott began to yell his name with pleasure, and cum shot out of his cock, quickly filling Hilda's palm and leaking down her wrist. Hilda began to rub him off faster and squeezed him harder, and was rewarded with Samurott panting harder, thrusting harder, and squirting more and more of his seed into her hand.  
Hilda let go, and kept stroking, and was surprised to see that the waterworks hadn't yet stopped.  
Or even calmed down.  
She kept stroking him off, mouth agape as ropes of cum shot out of his cock as fast as lightning, and hit his neck and jaw. Samurott kept yelling his name and kept thrusting until an ungodly amount of seed was all over himself. As he panted, Hilda saw him looking up at the sky, smiling broadly. She let go of his cock, and it hit his belly with a wet splat.  
Her hand was covered in his cum, and she wondered what he tasted like. Curiosity overpowered her unwillingness to try it, and she stuck the tip of her finger in her mouth, and sucked his seed off.  
Watery. Salty. Vaguely fishy.  
She wiped the rest of the cum off on the towel, and smiled down at him. Samurott wasn't panting anymore, just lying there, gently breathing.  
"That sure was a lot of cum." She said, running a finger up his length. A broad smile came to her face when it made his cock pulse, and a strand of cum shot out. "Still cumming, huh?"  
"Sam…" Samurott moaned, looking down at the mess that was his body.  
"Good boy." Hilda said, smiling. "Are we ready for round two?"  
Whatever look was on Samurott's face was dropped, and his eyes grew wide, almost as if he was saying, "You can't be serious?". But Hilda was.  
"C'mon, get up." She said, gently pushing him onto his side.  
"Samurott! Sam!" He protested.  
"Don't wanna hear it." Hilda said. Samurott was up, and looking at her, cum running down his neck and pitter-pattering onto the ground. "You still look stressed out."  
"Samu…" He said, lifting a front paw and looking down.  
Surely enough, his member was still erect, and seemed to be pulsing more than it was when she was jerking him off. It didn't take long to convince him after that. Hilda moved the towel in front of the wooden lounge chair, and leaned down on it. She looked behind her, and beckoned Samurott over. He came over, but slowly. Hilda wondered if he really didn't want to do this, but she couldn't stop now. Look at that cock!  
She patted the sides of the chair, and felt the added weight of Samurott when he leaned over her, and put his arms on it. His cock was so close to her… so hot… warm…  
"C'mon, push in already!" She said, bucking her hips gently.  
"Samurott…" He said, sighing deeply before gently walking a step forward.  
Hilda moaned as she felt his cock press against her slit, and quickly push in. It was a lot of cock to handle; almost too much. But as Samurott kept going and going, she couldn't help but bite her lip in pleasure as he reached places she didn't even know existed. He bumped against her cervix, and she told him to stop.  
"That's as far as I can go…"  
"Samurott."  
With that, the two of them shared a groan as he almost pulled his cock out of her. His odd, flared head stopped it from coming completely out, and gradually pushed back in. Hilda began to moan and buck her hips, riding her Pokemon as gently as she could as he stayed deathly still. She looked up, and saw him looking down at her, nervous fear all over his face as she rode him like a Rapidash. After giving him a smile, Samurott's face changed from fear to acceptance, and he closed his eyes, finally beginning to enjoy the tight hole his cock was in.  
As she rode him, he began to buck his hips mere inches at a time, but eventually thrusted a bit harder. It got to the point where Hilda didn't have to ride him anymore; he finally got into a good groove. She let out a loud moan as his cock was driven deep inside her, and began to rub herself.  
Any day that she could have three orgasms within the space of an hour was a good day, especially when Samurott was involved. The large Pokemon began to moan his name again, thrusting into her tight hole as pleasure washed over him. Being jerked off by Hilda was awesome, and he would never forget it, but this was another level entirely. She was small, tight, and, best of all, wet beyond belief.  
Every thrust he pushed in was accompanied with a grunt, and it got to the point where, as his enormous cock slid in and out of her, all she could do was whimper. She loved the tiny little groans and moans he made as his cock squelched in and out of her slit.  
Just then, Hilda shuttered as she felt his paw on her clit, rubbing gently. She looked up to see Samurott smiling confidently down at her, and she rested her head on the uncomfortable wooden lounge chair as she felt the beginnings of a third climax already building up in her loins. She began to buck into Samurott's already rapidly thrusting cock, feeling as if someone was jabbing her in her stomach as his cock. Hilda began to gasp each time his cock head pressed up against her cervix, but allowed it. If she was honest, the pain actually felt good.  
Hilda shadowed Samurott's paw in her own hand, and showed him how to properly rub her off. It was pretty difficult to get him to rub it consistently, so she just rested her hand on his paw, and kept the motion going as he fucked her like a sex toy. Each deep, hard thrust made her toes squirm with pleasure, and that orgasm was so…  
So close…  
The claws that were resting on the wooden lounge chair dug into the wood, and Hilda looked up at Samurott. He was gritting his teeth, eyes tightly screwed shut, whiskers twitching… He was about to cum…  
Just the thought of it brought Hilda to her own orgasm; again, she let loose, and screamed as his cock, pressed tightly against her cervix, began to pump its cum deep inside of her belly. She could feel him filling her up, and loved every second of it. Her world spun around her as his cock spewed his load into her, and contracted around his cock as she was fucked into a mind-blowing orgasm. As she was led through that journey, plats of cum fell to the ground, splashing on her ankles as cum was pumped into her. She could feel that enormous bulge that ran along the middle of his cock expand ever so slightly with each wad of cum that was shot out of it, and it was fucking amazing.  
Even after her orgasm fled from her body, she still felt Samurott cumming inside her. She looked up, and tiredly smiled.  
His teeth were still clenched, and grinding against each other, and his eyes looked even tighter than when last she saw them. He was panting heavily, and she was glad that he was enjoying himself.  
After a particularly huge blast of cum, she felt Samurott's whiskers on her head, and soon, his own head on hers.  
"You finished, Sammy?" She asked, scratching his maw.  
"Samurott…" He whispered, still panting.  
"That's my boy… My good boy…" She said, scratching his neck.  
Samurott groaned, and slowly pulled out of Hilda, so he didn't hurt her. Hilda squealed when his cock popped out of him with an audible pop, and looked down. Cum was pooling underneath her legs, and strands of it were still leaking out of her slit. She sat up, and on the wooden lounge chair, and looked over at Samurott. He was eyeing her nervously, wondering if he had done anything wrong.  
"C'm here." Hilda said, smiling.  
Samurott obeyed, and she pulled him deep into a hug, grabbing his warm, soft neck. It felt so good right now, she didn't ever want to leave this embrace, but Samurott pulled away. She looked at him, and smiled, before pulling his snout close to her face, and giving him a soft kiss. Samurott smiled, and looked back at the hot spring.  
"Want another dip?" Hilda said, grinning.  
"Samurott!" He eagerly said, already running back to the spring.  
Hilda got up, and groaned, feeling her stomach. Maybe he was a bit too big for her. Maybe he wasn't. She slid into the hot spring, cum still leaking down her legs, and shuttered. Again, there were some mystical properties about this spring that just drew all her worries, all her fears right from her. She didn't worry whether or not anything was anything for her, and just enjoyed her time in the spring with her Samurott on her lap.  
There was one thing she knew for sure, however.  
The Season Pass Plus would definitely come in handy.


	9. Embers Part Three

Cinderace sighed deeply as he looked out the cloudy window. It had been raining on and off for the past week, which only made the situation he was in only feel more bleak. Cars, people, and Pokemon went about their own lives, so blissfully unaware of his imprisonment here, and he only wished that he was out there with them. To be lost in a crowd, to be going somewhere, anywhere.

For the past two weeks, Cinderace had been subjected to the sexual wrath of his first trainer, Heather. Their reunion hadn't been fluffy clouds and sparkles like he always thought it would be, instead, it was just…

Methodical.

Every morning, Heather would let him out, and she would eat breakfast in front of him. She had always given him a plate of food, of course, but Cinderace never felt the urge to eat any. After that, she would lead him to the couch, and the two would watch TV together until the afternoon. Heather would have to go off to work, and Cinderace would be recalled into his Pokeball until she got home however many hours later. Once she came home, Heather would take a shower, release Cinderace, and do all sorts of things with him until late in the night.

She'd made him penetrate her, usually, until she got off on him, but there had been a blowjob or two sprinkled in as the night wore on, just enough to keep him erect so she could go for round two. After the first night, Cinderace stopped getting off on whatever Heather did to him. Was it enjoyable?

Kind of.

Did he like it?

No.

The most humiliating thing about constantly being raped by his trainer was that she almost never let him put his furry, red shorts back on. She would recall him without them on, they'd eat breakfast, watch TV, and do anything else she wanted to do with him completely nude. Cinderace didn't mind being naked around people or Pokemon, but something about being this… revealed… it just made him feel constantly embarrassed. This wasn't to say that she wouldn't let him put them on; Cinderace could put his shorts on as much as he wanted to, but they often were pulled off within a minute of being put on.

Something about pantsing him really got Heather excited, so it was just easier not to give her that satisfaction, and leave them off.

Something else that started to concern Cinderace was the lack of exercise he got. Normally, he was an extremely energetic Pokemon. Running five miles was just a warm-up for him, but now, Cinderace didn't believe he could even run a single mile. Because he refused to eat in front of Heather, he had lost a ton of weight, as well as muscle. He could not only feel his individual ribs but see them as well, even beneath his fur.

The constant hunger that clawed at his chest, however, was worth it. He could tell that it was slowly wearing Heather down; her once beaming smile wasn't there anymore, and she almost… almost looked worried.

Good. Let her worry.

He snapped back to reality once he felt hands on his shoulders. He winced as they went up to his neck, then head, cupping his cheeks. Heather pulled his head back, and smiled down at him. Cinderace looked up, hoping that his misery was easy to read on his face, but that wasn't the case. Heather leaned down, and gave him a long, and what must have been passionate for her, kiss. He let her feel around his mouth with her disgusting tongue, and just waited for the whole thing to be over.

She eventually pulled off of him, giggling as she looked down.

"What a cutie!" She said, pinching his emaciated cheeks.

"..." Cinderace just looked up at her.

She had just gotten out of the shower and hadn't bothered to throw on any clothing, as she usually did. Her round breasts pushed against him once she had pulled him close to them. Cinderace started to whimper as he felt a hand wrap around his cock, and looked away. Heather had grown to ignore his lack of eye contact and continued to tug on his beautiful, white member.

As she expected, it quickly became hard in her hand. Heather kissed Cinderace's neck as she led him to the bed, pouncing on him once he was on his back. She pulled his face close, and gently kissed him, moaning softly as small sparks of excitement tickled her lips. Cinderace moaned gently, and pulled away from her.

"Dear Arceus, you're so cute…" She said, sitting on his belly. "It's only been a few weeks, but I feel like we've gotten so close…"

"Cinder…" Cinderace whimpered.

"Yeah, exactly!" Heather said, giggling. "Anyway, that's how I know you're not into me."

At this, Cinderace turned back, a slightly hopeful expression on his face.

"So, I got us a few toys. Maybe you don't like women in general. Maybe that's it." Heather said, giggling as she got off him. She stood to her feet, and Cinderace sat up, watching as she left the room. He heard her rustling around in a bag outside the bedroom and wondered what she meant by that. Women were his favorite thing in the world, just not her.

Cinderace looked down at his cock and frowned. Why was it so eager to get hard for her? It never took much to bring it to a complete erection, which pissed him off. Did he actually like this? Did he want it?

Heather came back into the room, holding a bunch of…

Something.

There was a metal contraption that was bent almost like a banana, with a smaller ring that ran parallel with the bottom of it. There was a red ball with some straps around it, and, finally, a large, human looking dildo. It was purple, with streaks of neon green running all around it.

Cinderace gulped, and pushed his way back to the headboard, but Heather only giggled as she drew closer. His erection had gone away at this point, much to Heather's excitement.

Cinderace struggled against her, but a sharp punch on his ribs stopped him immediately. As he gasped for air, Heather quickly led his flaccid cock into the metal contraption, and, once it was snug against his pelvis, his balls were pushed into the ring, one by one. Once they were in, Cinderace grunted in pain as it was locked shut. It held his cock firmly in place, and the squeezing ring around his balls started to hurt. He started to whimper, but Heather smirked, and shoved the red ball inside of his mouth. Cinderace's eyes opened wider as she tightened the gag, and tried not to move much. The last thing he wanted was another punch.

"How's that feel?" Heather said, laughing as she pushed on his now metal cock.

"..." Cinderace tried, but couldn't do anything but make odd gurgling sounds.

Heather giggled at his discomfort, and slowly crept down the bed. As soon as she got off of him, Cinderace tried to tug at the metal cage on his cock, but Heather was quickly upon him again. She punched him once more and, as he was gasping for air through the gag, he felt his arms being restrained by… something. Rope, maybe. Heather didn't take any chances, and he watched as she tied his ankles together as well. Once she was all done with her restraints, Cinderace simply stared at her. He watched as she got off the bed, and picked the dildo up.

It was attached to what looked like an odd pair of leather underwear. She slipped it on, and tightened it around her waist. Cinderace suddenly realized what it was for, but try as he might, he couldn't free himself from the restraints. He couldn't even try to call for help; the gag prevented that.

"I wonder what it's like to actually have one of these…" Heather said, flicking the fake cock down. She smiled as it sprang back up, and turned to look at Cinderace.

Cinderace tried to kick away from her, but Heather was a lot stronger than him, and flipped him over on his belly. He started to breathe a lot quicker, the fear finally getting to him as he heard something snap open.

Something cold was squirted onto his asshole, and he grimaced as he felt it being rubbed around. He felt her fingers push inside of him.

"Wow…" She said, amazed. "So warm…"

Cinderace heard a squelching noise as her hand ran down the fake cock, lubricating it. He started to shake as he gave himself over to whatever terror had made a home inside of him. Heather started off gently, at first. She prodded the dildo inside of his ass, gently expanding it as his muscle tried its best to accommodate its girth. Heather grabbed his ass, gently squeezing it as she pushed in some more, and smiled when she heard a groan escape from the gagged Pokemon.

"You do like this, huh?" She said, pushing the rest of the foot long dildo deep inside his asshole.

Cinderace grunted, wanting to scream in pain as the dildo pushed further and further into him. His legs were shaking as she pulled it out, and once she pushed it back in, they gave out. Heather went with him, and started to pound away at him, laughing as she got groan after groan from him. Cinderace grabbed the blanket, and pulled it close to his head, burying it inside to try to help ease the pain, but it didn't work. It had only given him something to hold onto.

He started to cry, as that was the only thing he could do as he was sodomized by the person he had once trusted more than anything else in this world.

Not too loud, however.

He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hearing him whimper. Heather soon moved her hands to his waist, and began to pull him into the dildo as she rammed it forward. It was so odd to fuck him like this, but she was glad that she was finally able to give him what he wanted.

After one hard thrust, Heather stopped, and pulled out. Cinderace looked behind at her, but was quickly turned around. Heather untied his ankles, and led the dildo back to his asshole once his legs rested on her shoulders. Cinderace squeezed his eyes shut as it was pushed back into him, and with every subsequent push, squeezed them a bit harder.

Heather wrapped her arms around his legs as she fucked him, and smiled down at him. She looked at his cock, and was pleased to see that it had gotten harder than she had ever seen it before. It pushed against the cage on all sides, bulging out in some places. His balls were swollen, and had a red look to them.

He must be close to an orgasm…

Heather began to fuck the Pokemon with a renewed vigor, cupping his tight balls in her hand and gently squeezing them.

"It's okay, Cindy…" She said, giving them a small flick. "Just let it all out…"

She kept rubbing his balls, and pulled up and down on the cage as she fucked him, and Cinderace could do nothing but groan. Heather grinned when she saw him bucking his hips, cum spurting out, and all around his cock inside the cage. Cinderace tried to hold back his moans, but couldn't.

Somehow, this had been one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced. Each time Heather had thrusted into him, she poked something that just… set him off. He didn't even know that it was possible to get off on being fucked by a dildo, but here he was, moaning as best he could under the gag and shooting his load.

The orgasm quickly died down, however, and Cinderace was relieved to feel the dildo being pulled out of him. Heather got out from his legs, and they fell to the bed. Cinderace watched as she took the strap-on off, and let it fall to the floor.

"Good job, Cindy…" She said, rubbing his balls. "Let's get you out of that…"

She unlocked the cage around his cock, and Cinderace immediately groaned. The pressure was released, and it felt pretty good as the cummy metal slid off his cock. Heather tossed it to the ground, and laid beside him. She kissed his neck gently, and looked up at him.

"That was fun, huh? You enjoy that?" She asked, smiling.

"..." Cinderace just shook his head no.

"Aww… poor baby…" Heather said, hugging him tightly. Cinderace rolled his eyes, and waited for her to be done. She kissed him, and looked back up. "It won't happen again. Unless…" She grinned. "Unless you want it to."

Cinderace just looked back at her, and shook his head again. Heather giggled, and got back between his legs. He watched as she picked his cock up, and, yet again, got it hard in a matter of seconds.

What was wrong with him?

She must have seen how he was looking at her, and giggled.

"It wouldn't be fun if only you got off…" She said, getting above his rock hard cock.

Cinderace shut his eyes and moaned softly as she slid down his length. It hadn't felt any different from the first time she had done it, but his mind was so muddled that he perceived it to be, somehow, much better. Heather began to jump on his cock, moaning loudly as she made him fuck her. Her breasts jiggled as she slammed down on his groin, and she began to rub herself between her legs as Cinderace's cock pumped in and out of her.

Thankfully, it never took long for Heather to get off, especially once he started to fuck her even harder. It wasn't that he wanted to, he just…

Didn't want to get punched or slapped.

Heather began to moan louder and louder, softly biting her lip as she pinched her nipples. She was so… so close to what she believed was going to be a massive orgasm. Each time she felt Cinderace thrust into her, she felt it get closer and closer.

After a particularly hard series of thrusts and rubs, Heather started to moan wildly as she contracted on his cock. Cinderace grabbed her waist, and continued to fuck her, hoping that this would make her stop hitting him.

Heather stopped squirming on him as he continued to fuck her, and she told him to stop. Cinderace obeyed, and watched as she got off his wet member, and snuggled up beside him. The gag was taken off, as well as the handcuffs, and the first thing Cinderace did was rub his sore mouth. Heather snuggled up next to him, her leg over his groin as his erection slowly died down.

"Oh, Cindy…" Heather murmured, rubbing her hand on his skinny frame. "I'm so glad I found you."

"..." He didn't utter a word.

Heather sighed, and closed her eyes as she felt sleep quickly coming to her. Cindy was just so… soft. Loving. Caring. He made her feel like she had never felt before. It was wonderful.

Before she could fall asleep, however, there was a sudden realization. If she didn't put him back into his Pokeball, he would certainly try to escape. It was an awful tradeoff, because she wanted to do nothing else but cuddle with him, but she knew that he hadn't yet accepted her into his heart yet. She had to earn that from him.

She grabbed his Pokeball from the nightstand table, and pressed it against his chest. He was absorbed into the Pokeball.

Cinderace sighed deeply, and started to smile. He sat on the bed, wincing at the pain in his ass, but smiled.

He knew how to escape.

. . .

It was morning.

Cinderace had hardly slept a wink last night, even though it was dark in his Pokeball, and the bed inside it was extremely comfortable. He had been pacing back and forth inside it all night, eagerly planning and running through said plans over and over again.

Last night had been a bit odd, since he had been pegged by Heather, but she had still done something to him that she had been doing since she captured him.

She fucked him.

The only difference between last night, and every night that came before it was the fact that she had almost fallen asleep with him in her arms. Almost.

He didn't know why; maybe she had a long day, or, maybe it was because he had fucked her longer, harder, and faster than he ever had before. All that mattered, however, was that something he did tired her out.

Cinderace had been kicking himself most of the night he spent awake; why didn't he think of this before?

Heather wasn't much in terms of a monster; she just liked it rough. If she wanted it rough, he'd sure as fuck give it to her. But there was another thing. He didn't know why she had so much power over him. Was it because of the previous relationship they had? Because he felt bad? Maybe it was due to the fact that Cinderace was in complete shock the first night he had spent here, and never recovered.

Well, no more.

As soon as he was called out of his Pokeball, Cinderace smiled at Heather. She looked at him oddly, but smiled back.

"Well, good morning, I gue-"

Before she could get another word out, Cinderace ran up to her, and pulled her into a deep, loving, passionate kiss. Heather groaned, and wrapped her arms around him as they sparred with their tongues. Cinderace slowly rubbed his cock on her bare legs; she had yet to get dressed. Heather pulled off of him, giggling as she looked down.

"Someone's rearing to go today, huh?"

"Cinderace!" He exclaimed, smiling as he pushed her down on the bed.

Heather laughed, and hugged him close once he jumped on top of her. Cinderace, at this point, was already hard, and pushed against her slit as the two began to kiss again. She moaned loudly as his cock slowly stretched her walls out, and he started to fuck her.

Hard.

He put his legs into each thrust, making sure that Heather knew just how much he wanted this. Each time he met her pelvis, his balls painfully smacked against her. Heather grabbed his ass in both of her hands, pulling him into her as he fucked her. Cinderace could tell that she was already close. She was shaking all over as his rod rammed the back of her, and very soon, she let go of his ass, and pulled him into a deep kiss as she climaxed on his cock. Cinderace moaned with her, not out of an orgasmic bliss, but out of an overwhelming feeling of success.

Cinderace let her use him for the next minute as she shook. Once she stopped quivering, Heather opened her eyes and smiled.

"Wow…" She panted. "C-Cindy…"

Cinderace pulled her into a deep kiss to shut her up. He hated that name with a passion, more than anything else in this world. He pulled away from her mouth, and slid his cock out of her. She groaned, and sat up, a broad smile on her face.

"I guess I should make some breakfast… Are-are you hungry?" She asked. Cinderace nodded, smiling, and helped her up off the bed.

The smile on her face made him think back to when the two of them were much, much younger, but all it did was make Cinderace angry. Those days were over now. She was dead to him, and if he was able to escape, he would make sure never to let her find him again.

He followed her out to the kitchen, and sat down on a chair by the table. If he was honest with himself, he was glad that he was eating something. Between last night and what had just happened, he was famished. Heather finished up cooking, and brought two full plates over to the table, and sat down with him.

Cinderace quickly devoured everything on the plate. It might have been good, but he didn't care. He wasn't in the mood to savor any food that Heather made for him. As soon as he was done, Cinderace got on his knees, and walked on them until he was between Heather's legs.

"W-what are you doi… oh…" She began to moan as Cinderace ate her out.

There was nothing Cinderace wanted to do more than go back to his Pokeball, but it needed to be done. He would bring her to as many orgasms as humanly possible this day, even if it killed her.

Not a lot of skill went into eating her out. Quite frankly, it was easy to do. He found a specific spot that made her moan like crazy, and, very soon, she was panting like a Rockruff and shoving his face inside of her. Cinderace allowed himself to be used, and again, was rewarded with her moans as she climaxed for the second time this morning. He kept licking, and very soon, felt his head gently pushed away from her waist. He looked up, his mouth and face wet with her climax, and smiled.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked, frowning.

Cinderace smiled, and shrugged. He got up, and sat back down on the chair, finishing whatever scraps he left from a few minutes ago. Heather smiled, and finished her meal in silence.

When the two were done, Cinderace took the plates to the sink, much to Heather's wonder, and led her to the couch. Before she could turn the television on, Cinderace wrapped her hand in his, and set the remote down. Heather looked up at him, a small smile on her face, and he went in for a kiss.

. . .

"Oh, shit! Is that the time!?" Heather moaned, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Cinder?" Cinderace said, looking up from her waist.

"Shit, shit, shit shit!" She said, quickly getting up. It was an hour into her shift already.

Heather frantically ran around the house, getting her work clothing on and getting everything ready to go, and Cinderace got up. He took a small step forward, carefully bracing himself on the wall.

Since breakfast, he had done nothing but fuck her. Whether it was eating her out, making her climax on his erection, or just fingering her to one, that was all the two had done for four hours. He was a little light headed to say the least.

Heather was mumbling to herself as she tied her shoes, and looked up at Cinderace. He looked back, and smiled. After a few seconds of eye contact, he reached down and grabbed his cock, giving it a wiggle as he smirked. Heather's eyes were drawn to it almost instantly, and he could see her literally drooling from the sight of it.

She looked up at him, at the clock, at his cock, then back to the clock, and groaned, frustrated.

"Damn it…" She said, taking her cellphone out.

Cinderace watched as she dialed a number and called it. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up, and she began to talk.

"Hello, this is Heather. Just wanted to let you know that I'm calling out for the next few days, I was in a pretty bad car accident. If you have any questions, please give me a call." She said, hanging up shortly after that.

Heather set the cellphone down, and looked up at Cinderace. The Pokemon smirked, and, as seductively as he could, walked over to her. Heather looked up at him, and he picked her up, leading her to the bedroom.

. . .

Cinderace let out a low, explosive moan as he shot his load deep into her. It was the fourth time today he had done so, and somehow, it was still as powerful as the first. Once he felt done with her, he pulled out, and laid next to her. Heather was panting, and sweating like crazy as she recovered. She, as well as the bed, were soaked in their juices, and even now, cum leaked out of her pulsing, swollen slit.

Fourteen times.

It was crazy to think that someone could climax fourteen times in a single day, and even crazier to think that he could do it to her, but he had. Fourteen times. Wow.

It was late in the evening.

The sun had set a long time ago, and as the day wore on, he could see that Heather was becoming more and more exhausted. Cinderace, however, didn't feel this way. He was ecstatic that she was now snuggling beside him, her hand around his neck as she kissed his chest.

It was almost time.

Cinderace pulled her close to him, wrapping an arm and a leg around her, and pulled her head into his chest. Heather said something about always loving him?

Who knows, he wasn't paying attention.

His eyes were on his Pokeball resting on the bedside table. So close that he could touch it, yet… Now wasn't the time.

He heated up his fur with the fire that raged on inside him and covered her with a blanket.

"Wait…" She said, sounding half asleep. "You have to go back in-"

Cinderace kissed her, and that was the end of that. Heather buried her face in his warm chest, and he very quickly heard her go to sleep.

It worked…

Cinderace smiled, his eyes glued to the Pokeball on the table as Heather fell deeper and deeper into dreamland. His heart was racing; if he was honest with himself, Cinderace was quite nervous. What if she woke up?

He kept thinking about what he would do as the night wore on. His eyes started to droop when Heather moved. Instantly, he sprung into action. She wasn't on him anymore, and he carefully, silently rose out of the bed.

During the day, he moved them all around the room to see where the floorboards would creak and now that the time came, he easily avoided any such boards. He carefully, step by step, made his way over to the night stand, and grabbed his Pokeball. Heather was facing him, but was softly snoring away as he grabbed it.

Victory had never felt so amazing…

Cinderace walked over to the dresser, and grabbed his folded up shorts. Setting his Pokeball on the dresser, he got his shorts on when an icy spike was jammed into his heart.

There was a large crash as his Pokeball fell to the ground. Cinderace froze when he heard Heather stirring on the bed. He looked back to see her looking back at him.

"C-...Cindy?" She said, frowning. "What are you doing?"

She got up off the bed quicker than he thought she would, but he was quicker. Cinderace grabbed his Pokeball and booked it out of the room. Heather was in close pursuit, but he grabbed a chair as he ran past her and flung it down. He heard the end result of a trip, a sickeningly wet crunch once she collided with the floor. He himself nearly fell to the ground as the door was almost pulled off of its bolts and ran out into the hallway, Pokeball pressed closely against his chest. Heather recovered quickly, and yelled after him as he ran down the hallway to a red "EXIT" sign. Cinderace burst through the door, and quickly shut it behind him, leaning back on it so Heather wouldn't be able to open it.

She smashed against the door with an immensely powerful force, and it almost knocked him over, but he recovered quickly and held it firm. Heather screamed at the top of her lungs as she bashed on the door, demanding Cinderace let her in.

Where to now?

Before Cinderace could make up his mind, someone quickly ran up the stairs, and looked at the Pokemon. The burly man only had a flight to go before he was beside him. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before Cinderace made his move. He wasn't sure if the man would help him or not, but didn't want to take the chance. As Heather barreled into the door again, Cinderace opened it and jumped out of the way.

Much to his pleasure, Heather sprinted into the stairwell, and couldn't stop before she slammed into the wall.

She collapsed, holding her nose as red blood came gushing out of it.

The burly man exclaimed something in horror, and quickly made his way up the stairs, but Cinderace was already a floor above him when he got to Heather. Cinderace dashed up the steps, hearing that Heather had already recovered, and that she, as well as the man, were both now after him. At the top of the stairwell, there was a door that led outside. Cinderace dashed through it, and shivered at the night air as he took in his surroundings. He was on the tallest building around him, and any which way he turned, there was no way to make it to another roof of another building without killing himself.

He was trapped.

The door burst open, and his naked trainer, as well as the random stranger, came running out. Cinderace only held his Pokeball tighter to his chest as he was cornered, and almost tripped over the edge.

"Please, Cindy!" Heather begged, the blood from her nose running down her naked body.

The look in her eyes spelt death, however. She was putting on a good performance for this man, whoever the hell he was, but he knew that, if she got ahold of him again, she would probably never let him out of the Pokeball.

The Pokeball he was now holding…

Cinderace looked down at it, then quickly back up at the two. He gulped, and stepped up onto the ledge. Heather began to scream in sadness and fury as the burly man tried to talk him down from it. He told Cinderace that he had so much to live for, yadda yadda yadda…

The Pokemon took a deep breath, and jumped.

He laughed as he saw Heather nearly fling herself off the building after him, but was caught by the burly man at the last second. Wind was whipping all around him, but it didn't matter. His life slowly flashed before his eyes as he fell; the moment he had been picked by an eager, happy, young Heather. The first battle the two had. The first time they had camped together. Battling gym leaders. Evolving into a Raboot. Being abandoned by her. Surviving on his own. Finding his new trainer, and Char. The virginity he lost to the dragon. Swimming with Karia…

Karia's eyes were the last thing he saw as he pressed his Pokeball tight against his chest. Red. Beautiful. Full of life.

. . .

There was a knock at the door.

Char looked up from the TV just before a large, brown animatronic bear jumped up and shook the screen. He looked back at it and grimaced. One more night and he would have beaten the damn game. Who was even knocking at this hour? His trainer was asleep on the bed, snoring away, and he himself was going to join him in bed after he had finished the game, but no… no that would have been too easy.

Char tossed the controller down, and got up, already pissed off at Karia. He knew it would be her at the door; she had come by the past week to bitch and moan about Cinderace, and he had gotten tired of it. What didn't she understand? He left. He wasn't interested in her, or them. He decided to live on his own again.

"Yes?" He asked grumpily as he swung the door open. He looked down, and his heart melted, much to his annoyance. Karia was many things, but she mostly was adorable and when she was crying like this…

Well…

"C'mon in." He said, standing aside.

"Thanks…" Karia sniffled, looking around. "He still isn't back?"

"Nope." Char said, walking back to the couch and sitting down.

"Can't we go look for him? You can fly!" Karia said, walking over to him. "We'd find him in no time!"

"Nope." He pushed the controller, and the game started again.

"Why not?" Karia begged, smacking the controller out of his hands.

Char shut his eyes and took a deep breath, pulling his hands into fists. What didn't she understand? He rose to his full height, and looked down at Karia. He was almost two feet taller than her. The flame on his tail grew a bright shade of blue as he started to speak.

"The rabbit found his trainer over two weeks ago. You can say that he was Pokenapped as much as you want, but I won't believe you." He said, crossing his arms. "Cinderace stayed with us for a few days, and then found his trainer."

"That's not true!" Karia exclaimed, stomping her foot. Char furrowed his brow.

"I'm sorry you don't believe so. But, Karia…" Char said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We've been over this a thousand times. I've been there for you whenever you needed me, I've listened to your wack-job theories about why he was…" Char grimaced, "pokenapped… but enough is enough!"

Karia looked up at him, tears quickly running down her face.

"He's gone. It was nice while he was here, but he wasn't here for a long time." Char continued. Karia started to sob, and hugged Char.

"What the fuck…" The trainer said, sitting up.

Char met his eyes, and the trainer shook his head, swore, and fell back down onto the futon. Karia kept sobbing, but Char pulled her off of him.

"Go home, Karia." He said as he led her to the door. "It's late. It isn't right to be obsessing over someone like him this late."

"But I just… miss him so much!" She whined, wiping the snot from her snout.

"I do too. But you have to appreciate the real time you had with him, not the fake time the two of you could have had." Char said, giving her one last hug. "It's not healthy."

"And you should talk about being healthy!" Karia retorted, frowning. "All you do is play video games!"

"And?" Char asked, raising his eye ridges.

"And it's bad for you!"

"Oh well. Goodnight, Karia." Char said, shutting the door as he walked back inside the house.

He heard her walk away as he made his way to the futon. The trainer was hogging up most of it, and he gently rolled him over and joined him.

Why would Karia want to take this away from Cinderace? Having a trainer was wonderful.

Still, though… He could have said goodbye.

. . .

Cinderace groaned as he laid upon the sidewalk.

His Pokeball had shattered into two pieces upon the impact, effectively releasing him from the clutches of it. He got up, a little dazed, but alive. Cinderace felt all around his body for anything broken, and was thankful to feel no sharp pains anywhere. It had been a close call, though. If he was a second late recalling himself, he would have been a stain on the sidewalk instead of a Pokemon.

His spirits soon became more and more uplifted as he realized what he had accomplished. He was alive. He escaped Heather. He was free…

Cinderace screamed in victory, which weirded out any passers by, but what the fuck did he care about them? He quickly scooped up his broken Pokeball, and ran down the street with it clutched to his chest like it was a baby.

The city was large, however.

For every street he turned down into, there were ten others along it that he could veer off into. Cinderace felt the strain of the exercise on his body, and quickly took a break, panting like he never had before. There was a sharp pain in his chest, and he didn't know why, but it hurt to breathe. After a few minutes of panting, Cinderace walked out onto the street, and looked around.

He recognized nothing, but at least he was in a well off neighborhood. There were a lot of shops, most of which were closed, and a few groups of people and their Pokemon out and about, and an occasional car drove past the empty street. Where was he?

Cinderace looked down the street, and smiled when he saw a small, red roofed building with a Pokeball for a logo.

A Pokemon Center.

Cinderace made his way to it, being careful not to get hit by a car as he crossed the street. As he approached the double doors, he began to get a little nervous. What if they returned him to Heather? What would they think about his broken Pokeball?

He thought more and more about what they might do, and was so enveloped by his worry that he didn't even hear the doors slide open.

A soft hand was placed upon his shoulder, and he jumped back, screaming his name from the fear that the touch brought to him.

"It's okay!" A voice called.

Cinderace looked at the source, and breathed easier. It was a nurse. She had light green, shoulder length hair, round glasses, red lipstick, and wore typical Pokemon Center scrubs.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." She said, holding her hands out.

"Cinder-...ace?" Cinderace asked, looking down.

"Are you hurt? You were standing outside the doors, and I couldn't just ignore you." She asked, walking a bit closer.

"Cinderace!" Cinderace exclaimed, shaking his head.

"You look… thin." She said, poking at his ribs. "It would make sense for you to be this thin if you were wild, but… then why are you holding a Pokeball?"

"..." Cinderace looked down, and gulped. He hid the broken Pokeball behind himself, and looked up at the nurse.

"Did… your trainer smash it?" She asked, a bit puzzled.

Cinderace looked down, then nodded.

"Huh...I see…" She said, sighing. "Well, let's get you in here."

She put a hand on his shoulder, and led him into the Pokemon Center. Cinderace was a little shocked at how it felt like he could escape from her grip, but at the same time, couldn't. She led him to the counter, and called the Chansey that was on duty. The large pink Pokemon came out from the double doors, along with a small Happiny that bounced beside her. Chansey gave Cinderace a once-over before turning to the Nurse.

"Make sure Cinderace here is all set. I don't really know anything about him, so I'm depending on the two of you." She said, smiling down at the two.

"You got it, boss!" Happiny said, cheerfully looking over Cinderace.

"Hey, c'mon now, who's training who?" Chansey scolded as the nurse walked away.

"S-sorry." Happiny looked down.

"Sorry about that. You don't mind if she tags along?" Chansey asked, turning to Cinderace.

"N-no… Quite frankly, I don't even know if I should be here." Cinderace explained, nervously shifting his weight between his feet.

"Why's that?"

"I um…" Cinderace looked down at the Happiny.

"What is it?" Chansey asked, waving her arms to get his attention.

"I just… there's a lot of stuff that happened, and I don't want to scare the kid." Cinderace explained.

"She's gonna have to learn one way or another." Chansey said, patting the young Pokemon's head. "She may be young, but she knows a lot about what goes on between Pokemon and their trainers."

"Um…"

"Follow me," Chansey said, walking past the double doors. "Let's get you somewhere a bit more… Private."

Cinderace nodded, and followed her and Happiny. He was led into a room with an examination bed, chair, scale, sink, and an array of medical instruments. Chansey directed him to the chair instead of the bed, and pushed a seat beside him as he sat down.

"So, what happened?"

"..." Cinderace looked at the Pokeball in his hands. Should he tell them what happened?

"Don't worry. We won't do anything you don't want to do." Happiny chimed in, sitting on the bed.

"Like what?" Cinderace asked, looking between the two.

"Give you back to a trainer. You're holding that Pokeball quite close." Happiny said. A glare from Chansey shut her up real quick, however.

"Well…" Cinderace began, not sure where to begin.

. . .

"And that's how I came to be here." Cinderace finished up as he stroked the Happinie's ponytail thing. About halfway through explaining his story, she had jumped up onto his lap, and there she stayed.

"That's…" Chansey stammered off, looking at the ground. "I've heard of Pokemon and their trainers…" She looked up, and then back down. But never that."

"Y-yeah. So what happens now?" Cinderace asked, setting Happiny down.

"D-do you want us to examine you to make sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright. I assure you, you are safe here." Chansey told him, smiling. "Even if Heather comes here, I won't allow her to take you."

"Really?" Cinderace said, his eyes lighting up. "That… Thank you!"

Chansey just smiled, and looked at his broken Pokeball.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Throw it away? I don't know."

"We could repair it here, if you wanted. It's not safe for a Pokemon to walk around without being registered to a Pokeball."

"I… eh…" Cinderace looked down at the device. "What… what do you think?"

"We can fix it, and keep it here if you want." Chansey explained. "That way, you'll still be registered, but you won't have to deal with lugging it around."

"If I agree… Will-will you put me back in it?"

"Only to make sure it works. You'll be out in a second."

"Uh…" Cinderace looked at the Pokeball, trailing off a bit. He really didn't want to spend even that amount of time inside the ball, and worry clung at his chest with its icy sharp claws. What if they recalled him, and Heather came in at that second and demanded the Pokeball? What if they never let him out? He just couldn't take that risk, as much as he wanted to.

"N-no…" He shook his head. "Please, no."

"Well… Okay." Chansey said, a tinge of disappointment in her voice. "We can still feed you and offer you a bed for the night, then."

"I'd like that very much." Cinderace said, smiling.

The three of them got up and out of the room. Chansey told her assistant-in-training to bring Cinderace to the guest room, and walked back to the lobby of the Pokemon Center, most likely to talk to the Nurse. Happiny had an odd walk, he noticed. It was almost like she wasn't as affected by gravity as he was. It was weird.

He followed the Pokemon down the hall and to the right, and at the end of that hall, there was a room that he was led into. Inside was a single bed, a dresser, and a door that led to a bathroom. It was small, definitely quaint, but cozy at the same time. Happiny turned to him, and smiled as he sat down on the bed.

"I'll bring some food back for you in a flash!"

"O-oh, thanks!"

With that, she hopped out of the room, and Cinderace was finally…

Alone.

He looked around the dreary room, taking note of everything that was inside. The wastebin in the corner was something that he hadn't seen upon first glance. It was empty, with a tight fitting liner inside it. Upon further examination, he saw that there was a roll of spare trash bags under the clear liner. Once he saw everything he needed to see from the bin, he opened all the drawers on the dresser.

Nothing but dust bunnies.

He shut them with a huff, and walked into the bathroom. There was a large, white toilet, a shower and tub combo, and a small faucet that jutted out of the wall to wash your hands with. He looked at himself above the sink, and stared deeply into his red-orange eyes, and just... spaced out.

Was he still the same Pokemon he was the last time he looked into a mirror?

Had he since been replaced by a clone, or something worse? Now that he looked a bit harder, his eyes didn't seem to be as… full as they once were. His vibrant red hair had dimmed a little bit, and he just seemed…

Wrong.

Cinderace took a deep breath, and washed his face off. What was he thinking? He was a different Pokemon? Nah. He was the same as he always had been.

There was, unfortunately, nothing inside of the room to entertain himself with. No toys, or video games…

Char liked playing video games. He wondered if the large dragon still sat in front of the television for hours on end trying to beat them. Probably.

Cinderace laid down on the bed, and looked at the wall.

'Did you like Heather?'

'Huh?' He thought. 'No, I didn't.'

'But you got off on her.'

'And?'

'I didn't know Pokemon could get off on people they didn't like.'

'What do you know? You weren't there!'

'I am you. I lived through that just as much as you did.'

'I guess that's true. Do I like her?'

'Well, you did get off on her, and today was certainly…'

'Good?'

'I was gonna say awesome, but yes, good works.'

'I don't know, though.'

'What don't you know? That you enjoyed eating her out? That each time you shot your load deep into her dripping wet pussy, you enjoyed it?'

'N-no…'

'So what is it then?'

'I just…'

'What?'

'...'

'You know you enjoyed it.'

Cinderace started to cry, turning around and hugging the pillow as he slowly lost control of himself. Did he enjoy it? Did he want it? Had it been a mistake to leave Heather? To even think of leaving? He tightened his grip on the pillow, burying his waterworks and shivering from both fear and anger.

There was a knock at the door.

Cinderace flinched, and turned to it.

"It's open!" He exclaimed.

He didn't know how, but Happiny was the one who opened the door. She wasn't tall enough to even reach the handle so… How?

She bent down and picked the tray of food up, and walked over to the bed.

"Oh… Are you alright?" She asked, looking almost uneasy.

"I am now. That looks really good." Cinderace said, taking the tray from her and sniffling.

"Y-yeah. It is! Chansey made it herself!" She said, forcing herself to lighten up.

"Alright. Can't wait to eat it then." He said, then, "You need anything else?"

"Do I?" Happiny said, giggling. "I think I'm supposed to ask you that…"

"Do you have anything I can…" Cinderace looked down, grabbing an ear and running his hands down it. "P-play with?"

"Huh? O-oh, this room is kind of…"

"Boring."

"Yeah! There aren't many toys here though… maybe…" Happiny looked down, and smiled. "Here!"

She took whatever that thing in her chest was, and held it in her outstretched hands. Cinderace took it, and was surprised to feel that it was a lot heavier than he expected it to be. It looked like a Pokemon egg, minus any markings, and was extremely smooth.

"What is it?"

"It's a rock!"

"O-oh…" Cinderace said. That explained the weight. "Why are you carrying a rock around?"

"Well…" Happiny shifted her weight between her feet and looked down. "When I see the egg in Chansey's pouch, I guess I get a little jealous. So, I found that rock, and put it in instead."

"O...kay?" He set the rock down, and smiled. "Well, thanks, Happiny!"

"Mhmm!" She said, returning the smile and walking out of the room. "If there's anything else you need, let me know, okay?"

"Alright." Cinderace called after her.

Well, it was something, he guessed. He sighed, and ate the dinner. It was… alright. Not the best he'd ever had, but he did wolf down the entire plate in a minute. Not eating much for these past few weeks really took a lot out of him. Once he was done with the plate, he set it down, and hiccuped. Drowsiness started to overtake him, and he laid back on the bed. After a great yawn, he turned over, and somehow, for the first time in a long time, sunk into a deep, dark sleep, where nothing could get to him, nothing could hurt him, and nothing could even touch him without his permission.

. . .

When Cinderace awoke, it didn't feel like the morning. He got up and yawned, stretching his sore muscles as his brain started to work. After relieving himself, he looked out at the sky, and was surprised to see that the sun was in the middle of the sky. It was noon, not the morning.

He walked over to the bed, and frowned.

The plate was gone, and his Pokeball was there. It looked almost new; polished to a shine, dent free, and, what scared him most of all, functional. He gulped, and was just about to touch it when there was a knock on the door.

With his heart beating a mile a minute, he opened it, and looked out.

It was Chansey, looking back up and smiling.

"H-hello?" He said.

"Hello, Cinderace. Do you mind if I come in?"

"S-sure."

He opened the door wider, and the Chansey strolled in. She made her way to the bedside table, set a plate of food down, and turned.

"You saw the Pokeball?"

"Y-yes. I thought I said not to touch it, though."

"Sorry, the Nurse demanded we fix it. It works now, and we did catch and release you while you were knocked out."

"I-I wasn't…" Chansey smiled, which made him frown. "You drugged me?"

"Well, not me. The Chansey that helped you yesterday is a different one. I'm the morning shift aide." This new Chansey explained.

"Uh-huh." Cinderace frowned, and walked to the table. "When can I go?"

"Any time you want. I assume you have somewhere to go?"

"I do. I just… Don't know how to get there."

"We'll find out, don't worry." Chansey said, smiling. "We have a resident here that's good at finding homes for lost Pokemon. But you worry about that later. Eat up."

Cinderace obeyed her, and she left the room, leaving him to his thoughts. The breakfast was a lot better than the dinner last night was, but he ate it a bit slower than the last meal. When he was done with it, he picked his Pokeball up, and walked out of the room. He walked up and down the halls trying to find Chansey, and, luckily, didn't have to look for a long time.

She was attending a Pokemon whose arm was in a cast. Cinderace waited patiently for her to finish up with him, and told her that he was ready to talk to whoever could help him reunite with the trainer. He wished he knew a name, but…

As it was, all he knew was that Char was his starter.

And… he worked with someone who owned Karia… and… Karia had said when the two were in the cave together that he was a landscaper, that's why she knew Sunny Day. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he did know a bit about his new trainer and his boss.

Chansey brought him into a room with a table, and two chairs. Sitting in one of them was an Alakazam, his spoons floating through the air as he wrote on a piece of paper.

"Zam?" Chansey called, poking his shoulder. Alakazam turned around, and looked down at the two.

"Yes?" He sounded old, ancient, almost, and smelled like an old book collection that had been left in a room on a hot, sunny summer day.

"Cinderace here needs you to find someone." She said, pulling out a seat for Cinderace to sit in. She beckoned him over as Alakazam watched, and gently pushed him towards the Pokemon. "I'll leave the two of you alone."

"Thank you, dear." Alakazam said, smiling at her as she left. "Now, my malnourished friend, you've been separated two weeks from your new trainer, can you describe where he lives?"

"W…"

"I hate bragging, but I have an IQ of five thousand." Alakazam said, chuckling. "I know pretty much everything, I just need information to piece what I know together."

"O-okay…" Alakazam was pretty scary. "I don't know much, but what I do know is that he works for a landscaping guy."

"A business?"

"I think so. They had lots of equipment."

"Alright, what else?"

"He lives with his boss."

"You seem to know more about his boss than you do your own trainer."

"Well… they worked a lot. I only lived with him for a couple of days."

"I didn't say that that was a bad thing. Describe your trainer's boss more."

"Um… His name was Jacob, I think?"

"Any Pokemon?"

"Yeah! A Lucar-"

"All right, so the person you're talking about is Jacob Aarons. He owns Precise Cuts, and has owned it since he graduated high school. He has ten employees on record, but submitted paperwork for a Silas H. Thomsen, who I assume is your trainer? Mr. Thomsen owns a Charizard, and was just released from prison a week ago, sounds familiar?"

"..." Cinderace gulped. How did he know all th-

"IQ of five thousand."

Okay, this is ridiculous, was he in his thoughts or someth-

"I am also a psychic type. Yes, I am."

"Dear Arceus…" Cinderace said, gulping.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Silas H. Thomsen…" Cinderace said, digesting the name of his new trainer. "Y-yeah, obviously."

"According to the reports his parole officer filed, he lives with Jacob Aarons. Is this correct?"

"Yeah." Cinderace said, a bit shook.

"Take my hand, Cinderace."

Cinderace didn't offer up any potential arguments; he took the damn Pokemon's hands. He felt odd, like he was being twisted inside and out, and slammed his eyes shut. It felt like an eternity, but once he opened them, he gasped.

He was home.

Cinderace looked up at Alakazam, who was smiling as the sunlight beamed down on his skin.

"Where… how…"

"Teleport."

"How did you know where he lived though?"

"IQ. Five thousand. I know this world inside and out." Alakazam explained, smiling.

"That's terrifying."

"Maybe for you." He turned, but before he could leave, Cinderace grabbed his arm. He looked down, an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"C-can you thank everyone for me?" He asked.

"I will. Is there anything else?"

"Um… Just for laughs, what's the meaning of life?"

"Ha!" Alakazam laughed, grinning at Cinderace. "There isn't just one meaning for a life. One could dedicate themselves to helping the poor and downtrodden, while another could steal and harm the same people. Life is what you make it, not what you believe was given to you. Choose your own path, and, whether it be good, whether it be evil, that is the meaning of your life."

And with that, he was gone.

Cinderace shrugged, and turned around, breathing deeply.

This was it.

The moment he had been waiting for since he had been abducted weeks ago. It seemed like so long, but… here he was. Home.

He walked up to the door, and knocked on it. There wasn't an answer after a few seconds, so he knocked again. And again.

Finally, the door swung open.

It was Char.

At the sight of him, Cinderace immediately broke down, and dashed into him, hugging him tightly as he sobbed.

"Oh… Woah…" Char said, a little taken aback. "Decided to come back?"

"I never wanted to leave the two of you!" Cinderace exclaimed, hugging even tighter. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's uh… Okay. What happened?" Char asked, pulling Cinderace away.

"Can we go inside?" Cinderace squeaked.

Char nodded and the two walked inside of the house. It was refreshingly cool inside, thanks to the air conditioner, and he was glad to see that it hadn't changed much since he had been here. The futon was barren, no sheets, blankets, or anything. Char looked like he had sat on the couch most of the time, go figure, and overall, the place looked clean.

Char made the futon into a couch, and sat down on it, patting next to him. Cinderace sat down, his legs hanging off the futon as he leaned back on it.

"So, what happened?" Char asked.

"Do you remember when I told you about my last trainer?"

"Yes?"

"She found me again."

"Oh, shit… So she wasn't lying." Char said, color draining from his face.

"Who?"

"Karia. I was under the impression that she was lying, since you told me that you were a wild Pokemon, essentially."

"Well… I wasn't entirely honest."

"Go on."

"I ran away from her. Heather, that is." Cinderace didn't feel right saying her name. It made him feel… dirty. "My old trainer."

"And she kept your Pokeball around?"

"Yeah."

"And recalled you."

"Yes." A tear formed in the corner of his eye. He wiped it away before continuing. "She did a lot of um…" He shivered, "bad. Bad things to me."

"How bad?"

"I… just… bad."

"All right. I won't push you to talk about it. How'd you come back to us though?"

"Oh. I um… escaped her." Cinderace said, holding his Pokeball up. "Threw myself off the building, recalled myself, and then ran away with this once it broke."

"What then?"

"I kept running and running, but eventually, I guess I got a little tired, and stopped. I found a Pokemon Center, and stayed there for the night." Cinderace explained, fingering the Pokeball. "After I woke up, an Alakazam teleported me home."

"Quite an adventure, I must say." Char said, leaning back on the futon.

"Not a good one."

"Yeah. Anyway, can you go talk to Karia? She's been getting all over me to help find you and um… It's getting old." Char said, crossing his arms.

"Oh…" Cinderace said, grinning. "Karia…"

"Yeah. Go get her, loverboy."

Cinderace smiled widely, and playfully punched Char before getting up. He raced to the door and flung it open, but before he could dash out, Char called to him.

"What?" Cinderace asked, turning.

"I'm uh… I'm glad your back. I bet Si will be as well." Char softly said, smiling.

Cinderace grinned back, and raced away. He was still out of shape, but that didn't matter now. The house Karia resided in was so close, he could almost smell her. He dashed up the stairs, and pounded on the door rapidly, his heart racing a mile a minute. Someone screamed for him to stop from the inside, and he complied, bouncing on his heels as he waited for a response.

"Yes?!" A woman exclaimed once she swung the door open.

"Cinderace!" Cinderace exclaimed, radiating happiness with his smile.

"Oh, you're back!" She said, pinching his cheeks. "Glad to see you!"

"Cinder! Cinderace!" He said, looking inside the house.

"Alright, calm down!" She laughed, and put an arm on his shoulder. "Karia! You have someone here for you!"

Cinderace smiled, and kept bouncing on his heels, even with the lady holding him down. There was a loud crashing noise in the house, and Cinderace laughed as Karia jumped down the long stairwell, and ran to him. The lady backed off as Karia shoved past her and embraced Cinderace so hard that the two almost fell off the entryway together. She began to cry as she squeezed him tighter than he had ever been squeezed before. Cinderace hugged back, breathing her scent in deeply, and slightly moaned.

"Oh… how touching!" The woman said, placing a hand over her chest as she leaned on the doorway. "I'll give you love birds some space."

With that, she left. As soon as she did, Karia looked up, and immediately kissed Cinderace. Butterfree's flew around in his stomach as their lips met, and he quickly pulled her in for more and more. Each second that went by felt like a year for him, and it only got better once he started to prod into her mouth with his tongue.

It was warm, and very wet inside her mouth. Her tongue recoiled as he brushed it but quickly met his, and lightning bolts were sent down his spine. He wanted more of her, and pulled her closer than she was before. Everything about her enthralled him; her scent, the kiss they shared, the way she pressed against him…

She was the one to pull off, however.

Cinderace looked at her as she gasped for air, and was grateful for the air that he breathed as well, especially since it smelled like her. She took his hand, and led him to the steps, where the two sat together.

"I knew you didn't leave…" She said, kissing his hand.

"Aw, don't worry about Char. He's kinda lazy."

"Yeah!" Karia said, snorting. "To say the least."

"Well…" Cinderace said after a few seconds of blissful silence. "I'm glad to be here with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You were all I could think about while I was…" He blushed and looked down. "Away."

"It's okay." Karia told him, kissing him again. "You can tell me later."

He rested his head on her shoulder as they watched nothing in particular. For Cinderace, he was just glad to be in her presence. Every second spent with her was worth more to him than spent anywhere else. He brought her hand up, and kissed it just like he had when the two had first met. It felt like so long ago, but somehow, only two weeks had passed.

He was going to enjoy this life spent with her, Char, and Silas, that much he knew for sure.

. . .

The End

. . .

Prologue

"C'mon, silly! Did you forget how to walk or something?"

"It's… just dark!"

"Stop complaining, we're almost there!"

"Okay…"

Cinderace followed Karia as best he could, but even with her holding his hand, he struggled to keep up. It wasn't his fault, the cave was covered in a blaky ink that restricted his view to a foot ahead of him!

Finally, he was led to the wide open space that he had been to with Karia not two weeks prior. He looked away this time as she used the move Sunny Day, and was glad he did. The resulting ball of light that she flung up to the top of the cave was twice as bright as the last one. He moved his arms away from his eyes, and looked around for Karia.

She was gone.

She wasn't in the pool of cave water, she wasn't in front of him, or on either side of him…

Cinderace gasped as he felt her kiss his neck from behind, his arms instinctually rising to his chest from the fright. He turned around, smiling down at Karia, and led her snout up to his mouth, and kissed her again and again and again. The two of them walked over to a small clear spot of ground, and he gently took her in his arms, and carefully manuvered the two of them to the ground.

Once they laid together, he wrapped a hand around the back of her head, and pulled her in for another kiss. He began to explore her mouth again, his tongue tracing her sharp teeth as they brushed against him. As the two kissed, Cinderace slowly felt around her body, her soft, wonderfully soft cream-colored fur belly, her slim waist, and finally, in between her legs. Karia whimpered softly as she felt him poke around down there, and smiled, pulling away from his mouth. She herself felt him; that odd golden crown, his shaggy, scrawny chest, and down to his shorts.

Cinderace shivered when he felt her paw reach down and grasp his member, but kept rubbing her. The small, frighteningly wet slit felt better than anything he had ever touched before, but he had to stop after she began to tug on him.

"Let's get you out of these…"

Karia pulled the shorts down to his ankles, and grabbed the growing eye-candy again, gently pulling up on it. Cinderace propped himself up on an elbow, and smiled as he watched Karia, the love of his life, jerk him off for the first time. His cock was rock hard as she stroked, and every second she touched it, it only seemed to grow harder. He kicked the shorts off of his ankles, and smiled down at her.

"What… what do you want to do?" He asked, giving her a soft kiss afterwards.

"I have a few ideas…"

Karia got on her knees, and turned around so that her slit was close to his face, and his cock in turn, was close to her mouth. Cinderace gulped as he grabbed her leg, gently laying his head on her thigh. He groaned, feeling his member slip into the Lucario's soft, wet mouth, and didn't do much for a while. The warm snout fit his cock perfectly; he could feel the roof of her mouth, and his cock squished her tongue down more than he expected it to. Karia eventually pressed her other leg on his head, and pulled him into her slit. Cinderace smiled, getting the message, and gave the wet folds a small lick. He was instantly enamored with everything about her, from the way it smelled, to how it tasted. Each time he went in to lick her, he came back satisfied, but that craving of his tongue on her pussy quickly came back for him, and he had no choice but to return to her.

He grabbed Karia's head with his own thighs, and rolled himself on top of her. It was much easier to do what he needed to do to her in this position. He dipped a tongue into her the next time he slid it across her slit, relishing the groan she gave as he explored her depths. Cinderace began to push his cock slowly into her mouth, and pushed his head further into her groin. Karia moaned loudly, and started to suck on his cock a bit harder, delving deeper and deeper onto his shaft. He began to push down gently with both of his hands on her slit, sucking gently on her clit. He smiled when he heard a choked moan from her, but moaned like a young Scorbunny himself when he felt her gently bite down on his tip.

Karia started to gently roll Cinderace's balls around in her hands as she took more and more of his cock into her mouth. She licked up his iron rod of a shaft as he thrusted it into her mouth, and groaned as it hit the back of her throat after an unusually hard thrust. After another hard thrust, she pulled his cock out of her mouth, and choked down any lingering saliva.

"Time out for you…" She said.

Cinderace wondered what she meant by that, but smiled once he felt her give a long, cupping lick on his ball sack. He kept licking at her, and started to slowly push into Karia with a couple of fingers. Every moan she gave him was a personal victory, and it was what he strived for most of all as he ate her out. Once he had made her groan a couple more times, Cinderace lifted his waist, and brought his cock back into the warm embrace of her mouth. He whimpered as it surrounded him, enjoying how perfectly she sucked on it. How her lips so gently sealed around his cock, pressing into it in such a way that he felt every single microscopic movement; from quivering as he slowly pushed it in, to the relief, the lax that overtook them when he pulled out. He felt his balls slowly mold around her nose once his pelvis met her snout, and how they gently kissed the wet, leathery organ as he pulled himself out of her.

Her fur was so… so soft between her legs. It felt almost silky as he ran his tongue down her slit, savoring whatever deliciousness came once he went back to wet it. Each time he licked, it seemed as if there was something else to explore on her.

He started to shove into her a bit harder. He felt close, and realized that this would be the first orgasm he would share with her.

Cinderace pulled off of her, and plumped to the ground, slightly panting as he wiped her juices off of him.

"What's the matter?" Karia asked, sitting up.

"I just… I want to go slow." He said, smiling wearily. "And you're not making that easy."

"Ooh, poor baby…" Karia said, scooching next to his throbbing member. "We're gonna be here for a long time," she said, taking his cock in one paw and starting to jerk him off rapidly, "you better get used to me not making it easy."

Cinderace groaned, and threw his head back as cum was pulled out of his cock. It was the best orgasm he had ever felt, bar none. Cum rocketed out of him, and shot Karia multiple times as she quickly licked the base of his shaft. His whimpers echoed around the cavern as the orgasm slowly died. He looked back at Karia, and smiled.

"W-wow…"

She pawed her way close to his mouth, gently kissing up his furry chest and leaving small wet marks. Cinderace kissed her, feeling his cum on her face smear into his, but it only made the kiss better. She pulled off of him, gently laying him down on the ground. Cinderace watched with bated breath as she moved her waist close to his mouth, and, once it was there, he was in heaven.

She began, slowly, of course, to grind on him. It didn't take much for Cinderace to start licking and prodding her slit with his tongue. and it was an especially effective way of making her moan. He began to softly nibble it, being careful not to hurt her as she ground herself on him harder and harder.

Cinderace loved it when her slit passed over his nose. It was an odd thing to like, but it was out of this world to be this close to her. It was the softest touch he had ever gotten, and each time she left him, his mind begged for more, but, unfortunately, it was a vicious cycle.

Whenever Karia left his nose, she would plant herself above his mouth, demanding his tongue to continue to participate in her pleasure. It would render him unable to speak and after she was satisfied there, again, it was back to his nose. This however, would also make him unable to utter a single word as he was lost in the sea of emotions that came with the wet hole being slid up and down his button nose.

Before he could work up the courage to stop her, he felt her begin to grind against his mouth a bit harder. It made his jaw ache, but he let Karia use his mouth for whatever she wanted to use it for. She began to pant loudly, too loudly.

Cinderace looked up, and saw that she was almost laughing as her loud breathing reverberated through the cavern. The two locked eyes for a second, before Karia closed them, grabbing two stalagmites with her paws as she trembled on his mouth. It didn't take long for Cinderace to figure out why she was doing this, and he started to push his tongue into her, lapping at her as she quivered. Her pants turned into moans, and moans into unreasonably loud screams of utter, total wonder as she climaxed on his mouth. Cinderace continued to explore her as she murmured and moved, and smiled to himself once she slid off of him.

He had gotten Karia to climax on him.

"Fuck me…" Karia grunted, clawing at him.

W-woah… Okay.

It wasn't much of a problem for Cinderace, who was already rock hard again. It seemed as if he liked eating her out more than he thought. A few tugs and touches, and whatever flaccidity was in his cock went away. He grabbed Karia's leg, and led it over his body, before grabbing her other leg and moving her close to his throbbing cock. He rubbed his stiff member on her almost puffy slit as she moaned, and smiled.

Karia's hand soon overshadowed his own, and he looked down. He could almost see the love in her eyes as she pushed it an inch into her slit. Both moaned loudly once he shoved it all the way down into her. She started to beg for him to fuck her, and he obliged.

He grabbed Karia by her waist, and slammed deep inside of her. A loud, pleasured scream escaped her as his balls smashed into her rear, but Cinderace didn't care. He began to fuck her hard, and fuck her fast. Each thrust in was something else entirely; her wet folds seemed to suck him back inside her as soon as he pulled out to his tip. Karia began to rub in between her legs quickly, much quicker than Cinderace thought was possible, and he tried to match her pace with his stabs into her.

It was quick. It was frantic. And it was over almost as soon as it started. Cinderace didn't give her a whimper in the way of warning; he held his breath as the powerful grip of orgasmic pleasure squeezed the cum from his cock, and shot it deep into Karia. She herself got off from her own frantic rubbing, her walls tightly squeezing the last few drops of cum out of him.

Once he felt her let go of him, Cinderace pulled out, and laid beside her, panting heavily. The two laid together for a few minutes as they recovered, neither one saying a single word to each other. Cinderace, quite frankly, didn't know whether to be embarrassed, or happy. He had made her climax, but… he didn't enjoy the sex as much as he thought he would. Cinderace looked over, and the two locked their eyes on each other before Karia looked away.

"That was…" He began to say, but fell silent.

"I think it was just too…"

"It was too fast."

"Yeah!"

"I think… I would like to take my time. Go a bit more gentle. Is that okay?"

"Yes, please…" Karia whined, smiling at him.

All right…

Cinderace took his cock, and began to rub himself erect. The past few days had been something completely else, but now that he was with Karia, he didn't have a problem getting his shaft hard again, even though he had just shot another load inside her. Karia licked her snout as she looked at his member slightly pulsing.

"Fuck, you grew fast…" She said, gazing in awe.

"Well…" Cinderace said, giggling. "I have a good reason to."

Karia smiled, and got up. Again, she brought a leg over him, but this time, sat down on his cock, slowly sinking on it until they met. Cinderace moaned weakly, grabbing her waist and holding on tight as she started to slowly ride him. He guessed that Lucario tired much less than his kind did, so when she said that they'd be up all night, maybe she was serious.

This time around, he didn't try to fuck her. Instead, he was more focused on controlling his breathing, and trying not to squirm as much as he noticed he was. Each time she sunk down on his cock, it was pure joy.

Even though he was making sure not to pant too hard, controlling his orgasm was hard to do. It might have been just a few thrusts inside her, but he was already feeling close to another orgasm. He began to fuck her irreguardless of how he felt after he realized that, well…

She loved him; he knew this because… because of how she looked at him as his cock stretched and pushed her out.

Plus, she did say that they would be here all night, so…

"I'm… gonna…" Cinderace began to whimper out.

Before he could finish saying that last word, Karia took his head in her hands, and pulled him down into a kiss. He screamed through it, shooting his load deep inside her with hard, powerful thrusts. The world seemed to slow down as the two became one.

Cinderace began to whimper, and hugged Karia tighter when he felt her pull away. Karia smiled, and hugged him back. That was all they did for what felt like years. Hug.

She pulled off of him, and looked down, smiling.

"I think I love you." She confessed, leaning back on his shrinking cock.

"I know I love you."

Karia smiled, and slowly rose off his dick. It fell to his chest, and laid there like a limp noodle. She had milked every drop of cum his balls could produce, but for some reason, she still kept going, throwing said balls into maximum overdrive.

Karia slid down between his groin, and took his cock into her mouth. Cinderace wasted no time, and once it was in, he shoved her head down on it. Her tongue gently licked life back into his member, and soon, she was able to gag herself on it, pushing it deep into her throat. Each vein, line, and detail was paid close attention to, and she made sure that his tip wasn't forgotten about. She pawed at his shaft with one hand, the other being put to use on his ball sack, gently rubbing and caressing it. Hands were put on her head, and she felt him begin to push down. It wasn't hard, or demanding, however, just appreciative.

Karia began to suck harder, being careful not to hurt him with her teeth as it slid around in her mouth. Just as a little payback for him nibbling on her clit, Karia began to nibble on the tip of his cock. She thought that it would make him feel what she felt, but it didn't. If anything, it only made Cinderace groan louder, and the hands that were once pushing her gently down were now rough. She started to bite softly every now and again as his wet member was pulled and pushed out of her, and actually laughed when Cinderace's voice cracked at the start of a groan. His cock was shoved deep into her throat, and Karia obliged him, pressing her tongue on it and moving around his member.

Cinderace grabbed her head, and started to thrust ever so gently into her mouth. He was very close to shooting his load, dangerously close, in fact. Edging was a concept that he had never understood before; why stop when you can cum?

But as he was finding out now, there were a lot of reasons to edge. It made the blowjob last longer. The pressure in his loins seemed to build up more, and he just seemed to enjoy everything more.

He figured he was doing well, until Karia grabbed his rear, and started to pull him deep into her throat. He couldn't pull out of her at all, and, now that she was sucking harder than ever before as her tongue swirled all around his cock, he didn't know how much longer he could hold it off.

Karia seemed to know this, and as soon as Cinderace started to pant, she rammed his cock into the back of her throat and kept it there. Cinderace grabbed her head, and pushed her back even further as the orgasm started to dribble out of his cock. It wasn't impressive at all, in fact, he wa-...

Cinderace's legs buckled, and he fell to the ground, holding his cock deep inside Karia as he screamed, wildly shooting his load deep into her stomach. It was as if someone had flipped a switch; his cock pulsed heavily with each fat rope of cum he shot into her. He held her close, and began to squirm, gently humping her snout as he felt more cum than ever shoot out of his wildly twitching member and into her stomach. The orgasm left him with one final kiss, one final spurt of cum, and it stopped.

Karia kept sucking him off once he was finished with her, but didn't fight him when he pulled her off. Cum leaked off his cock and dripped onto the ground as Karia wiped him off of her muzzle.

"..." Cinderace couldn't think of anything to say.

He found the words, however, and was just about to say something when Karia pressed a paw against his mouth.

"No talking." She said, smiling. "The time for talking is over."

Cinderace nodded, and his eyes grew wide once Karia presented him with her pulsing, dripping slit. He grinned, realizing that she was easily the hottest, sexiest Pokemon he knew.

And he got to spend the rest of his time here on Earth with her.

Hello! Thanks for reading!  
If you enjoyed it and left a kudos, thank you as well! If you want to find out more about what I am going to write in the upcoming months, or read the work as I write it, or submit your own ideas for me to write (I do write almost every idea someone suggests to me), then join my Discord! It's a small, but awesome community of the best people in the world, with the same interests in Pokemon as you!  
All you do is download the Discord app, hit, "Join a Server," and enter the code, "rFFBBm5," and hit join!


	10. Flygon x Noivern

Male Pokemon x Male Pokemon

There's nothing better than hitting an updraft when you fly.

It breathed life into his wings, it allowed him to take a small break from flying, and, best of all, it allowed Noivern to glide downwards for a few minutes. A powerful one like this would help him either find something, or someone, to mess with, or his dinner for tonight.

Usually, Noivern didn't like to antagonize people or Pokemon, even though it was his nature to want to do so. Something about it just seemed so… immature, but there were certain occasions. An obnoxious Pokemon Trainer. Pokemon that were louder than what Noivern considered reasonable. The best times, however, was when Noivern was hunting. Whenever he would hunt, all barriers that stopped that usually antagonistic nature of his were overthrown, and he would, for a very short time, become one with that jackass inside of him.

Now was one of those times.

Noivern had already messed with a few creatures and humans; coming down from the updraft and grabbing camping supplies, lifting a smaller Pokemon hundreds of feet into the air, dropping it before diving down and grabbing it, letting it splash into a river or lake once he was bored with it, and, his personal favorite activity, barreling towards Pokemon and humans at incredible speeds and forcing them to dive out of the way before he smashed into them. All of it was off-puttingly enjoyable, but not before long, his stomach began to rumble quite harshly and he remembered the reason why he was even out here.

Hunger.

With his wits slowly returning to him, Noivern flew up high, high enough to see a lot of the surrounding area. Most of it was either forest or empty field, but there was a lake scattered about with rivers that connected them. Let's see…

Humans were out of the question.

They were stronger and smarter than Noivern was, and he knew that, if he went after one, he would certainly either die or be captured, which was a fate worse than death, in Noivern's opinion. Larger Pokemon, rock type Pokemon, or other dragon type Pokemon were also off the table. Either too strong, too hard to eat, or too large to carry back into his den.

Noivern eyed a large lake, but his stomach quickly turned sour. He had eaten nothing but Magikarp for the last week, and, besides the fact that it was getting old, the lake with all of them in it was also home to quite a bit of Dragalge. Usually the Dragalge left him well enough alone, in fact, most of the time they stuck to the bottom of the lake or in clusters of weeds, but now, for reasons Noivern wasn't sure of, they were coming to the top of the lake more often. They broke his no dragon type rule, but he also didn't eat Dragalge because of their type.

Their taste could only be described as twice-eaten shit that was given to a Trubbish to bathe in.

With fish ruled out, Noivern decided on a land dwelling Pokemon. Flying types were a greater challenge, which wasn't what he wanted for a quick meal. Let's see…

Noivern silently soared down to the treeline, circling the field once… twice…

There was a rather plump looking Raichu. A couple of bug types that made Noivern's stomach turn. Yuck. A family of Watchog eyeing him from their burrows. They knew all of his tricks; natural selection had seen to that. A Rattata or two running around, but Noivern knew that he would have to eat tens of those little guys until he was full.

He was just about to go to a different field to look for food when a large Linoone rushed out of the treeline. The Pokemon had decided to go after one or two of the Watchogs that currently had their eyes glued to Noivern. Now that was a meal.

Noivern, with the speed and grace his species was known for, dove down towards the Linoone. When the Watchogs saw him coming, they all scrambled down into their burrows, which confused the Linoone. It looked up just in time to have its back broken by Noivern landing on it and smashing it into the ground.

It kept struggling, somehow, and Noivern quickly finished it off with a quick bite into its neck.

As the Pokemon bled out, one of the Watchogs poked its head up out of its burrow, a thankful look on its face.

"T-thank you, Master Noivern!" She said, poking her head out a bit more.

"Eh?"

"He had been raiding our den for weeks now, we didn't know what to do!" She said, rising out of her burrow a bit more, that wide, happy, thankful expression still on her face.

Noivern quickly flapped his wing, sending the Watchog flying out of her den. He quickly pounced on her, tearing into her neck as well, much to his satisfaction. Watchogs were delicious.

"Don't think that I won't raid your den either," Noivern said to the red eyes that shone in the burrows. "You're still my prey."

With that, he took the Watchog in his mouth, the Linoone in both feet, and he was off. Noivern's cave wasn't too far from here, maybe a minutes flight, but the Watchog he had tightly gripped was making his mouth water. When it came to self-restraint, Noivern wasn't too big on it.

He dropped the Linoone and landed, grabbing the delicacy from his mouth and tearing into it. Noivern moaned in bliss as blood and other such wonderful juices flowed down his chin and it wasn't much longer until the Watchog had been consumed to the bone. Noivern shuttered, grabbing the Linoone with his feet. He was just about to take off when a large Flygon fell from the bushes about ten feet from him. Noivern watched as it struggled to get up and fly away, one of its wings clearly broken, but it fell rather quickly, rather pitifully. Noivern looked down at the dead Linoone clutched in his feet, then back up at the Flygon.

Flygon was a rather large Pokemon, sure, but… look at that wing. Broken. He would be able to feed off of him for days if not an entire week. But…

As much as his instincts demanded him to hunt this Pokemon, something about it just seemed… wrong. Mental clarity started to come back to Noivern.

No.

As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't kill Flygon. Maybe he would come to regret his decision, but… he found Flygons, for whatever reason, incredibly attractive. Maybe it was the similar egg group demanding they reproduce, maybe it was some other reason, all Noivern knew was that he wanted to fuck this Pokemon.

Noivern yet again looked down at the Linoone, a bit frustrated. This was his meal, but there was no way he'd be able to carry it, as well as the Flygon. He had to make a choice; leave the Flygon, who will surely be killed and devoured by some other Pokemon, or leave the Linoone, who would suffer the same fate of being eaten.

It didn't take long for this horny Pokemon to decide.

Noivern took the Linoone and flew up a bit, finding a large tree. He hid it within the confines of a rotted out knot, doubting it would stop anything that wanted it, and circled back for Flygon. The Pokemon hadn't moved much, and didn't offer up any struggle when Noivern picked him up by the base of his tail. Noivern huffed, flapping his wings quickly and even though he struggled to gain any sort of air, he was able to get above the treeline with Flygon. The Pokemon easily weighed as much as he did.

By the time Noivern had flown back with Flygon, he was panting heavily, sweat running down his face and chest. The flight had taken three times longer than what he had expected it to, but he had finally made it. He gently sat Flygon on the ground, landing in front of the Pokemon and beginning to drag it by its tail deep into his lair. Noivern had made sure that he had dragged Flygon belly-side down, so that its wings didn't get further damaged, and rested the Pokemon on a rock.

Finally, the moment he had been waiting for.

Noivern bent down to Flygon's waist, sniffing the slit that was there.

Because of their dragonic nature, internal genitalia made finding out the sex of a partner a guessing game. He gave the slit a small lick, tasting the caked on sweat and dirt, something poking his tongue back when his tongue explored deeper into him.

A male.

Noivern grinned and rose, looking at the knocked out Flygon. Whether he was passed out or heavily sleeping, Noivern didn't know. He looked back at his broken wing and grimaced. Doubt about the chances of Flygon's survival circled in his mind, which led him to a very uneasy thought.

There was a human in a nearby village that he knew he could go to. She would help him but… as always, the payments she wanted were weird to give.

Flygon let out a painful, pitiful moan, his stubby arms reaching back to his wings unsuccessfully. He opened his small black eyes underneath that large, red oval brille that protected it from dirt, dust, or other such obstacles, and looked around.

"I-I can't see!" Flygon cried out, panic consuming his voice.

"You're in a cave, stop worrying." Noivern said, placing his wing's taloned claw on his chest. Flygon cried out, but when he tried to move, he screamed in pain. "Stop. Struggling."

"A-Are-Are you going t-to kill… m-me?" Flygon stammered out, the fear growing in his voice.

"Only if you continue to fight me." Noivern said in a dark, menacing voice. Flygon whimpered, nodding, and stopped fighting him. Noivern took his talons off of him and got a good look at the terrified Pokemon.

"What… hap-happened?" Flygon asked, trying not to move.

"Don't know. You broke your wing, I carried you back here." Noivern explained. "I was just about to leave to get help when you woke up."

"W-what?"

"Stop talking." Noivern commanded. Flygon obeyed, shutting his gaping, stammering mouth. "Stay here, don't move. I'll be back soon. Understand?"

Flygon nodded quickly, fearfully.

With that, Noivern made his way out of the cave. Groaning, he stepped into the moonlight and took off. He was soon soaring towards the village with the healer in it, his heart racing. Noivern wasn't a nervous Pokemon by any means of the definition, but there was something about this lady that forced an exception. It wasn't that she was ugly or old or mean or anything like that; she was, in fact, quite attractive - in Noivern's opinion, but…

Once he landed, he let out an uneasy sigh and shivered.

Before Noivern could ring her doorbell with one of his talons like she always wanted him to, the door swung open, and there she was. Rahels Rusu, or, as she was known to the villagers, Rah, was a freakishly tall, gorgeous woman who Noivern could only guess was around forty human years old. She had a sea of golden, blond hair that ran down to her knees, streaks of red, green, blue, purple, and other such wild colors intermittently braided into odd areas. Rah was wearing a long purple dress that showed off her cleavage so well it was hard not to look at.

"Ah, my favorite bat friend!" She said, bending down and taking Noivern's head in her hands. Noivern blushed as she kissed him deeply, her tongue trying to push into his mouth. He knew from experience that, if he didn't let her into his mouth, they could be here for years.

Noivern grimaced, and let her into his mouth to do whatever she wanted to do. Her tongue quickly darted to his, getting a good taste, before pulling out. Noivern watched, slightly disgusted, as she rolled their combined saliva around in her mouth before swallowing. Rah looked down and giggled, wiping her mouth.

"Someone had a good meal tonight." She said, stepping aside as she ushered Noivern into her home. Her house was odd; it looked large from the outside, but from the amount of junk, trinkets, skulls, books, and clothing that were scattered all around in it, everything seemed much smaller. Rah took a seat in front of an odd table - A large, age-yellowed Charizard skull with sapphire eye inserts, candle wax lazily making its way down and pooling on the cold metal of the tabletop - and beckoned Noivern.

He uneasily made his way over to Rah, sitting down on his rear and looking up at her.

"What brings you here?" She asked, smiling as she linked her fingers and rested her head on them.

'I found a Flygon, its wing is broken.' Noivern explained. He had gotten over the fact that Rah understood him a long time ago.

"And… how can I help?"

'Can you come with me? Use some of your medicine to help him?'

"A he?" Rah said, smirking.

'Y-yes. Can you help or not?' Noivern asked, frowning.

"I can, but you know my price…" Rah said, getting up.

Noivern nodded, gulping. He got up and followed her into an odd room that didn't look like it belonged in the house. Unlike the cluttered mess that was Rah's house, this room was immaculate. Every instrument that was laid on stainless steel medical tables shone in the harsh artificial light, the floor was an immaculate white tile, the walls the same. This wasn't the first time Noivern had been here, and he doubted it would be his last. With a deep breath, he got onto the chair in the middle of the room, folding his wings and rotating himself so that he was laying down on his back, and slid his feet into some stirrups at the bottom of the chair.

Rah looked over at him, putting gloves on.

Noivern knew what would come next; Rah would collect a specimen of his… well, semen. He didn't know why she wanted it so bad, but as it was… he closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. Noivern unwillingly shivered as Rah ran a hand over his slit, his cock already poking out of it. Just as he thought she would start jerking him off, however, small snipping sounds reverberate in his ears.

Noivern opened his eyes, a bit confused, and looked down. Rah was…

Giving him a haircut?

He watched as she cut away bloody strands of hair on the main of fur that surrounded his neck, wisking each follicle into a wide-mouthed jar. Rah met his eyes, smiling and apparently on the verge of laughter.

"I've needed Watchog blood for quite a while, my horney friend." She said, cutting a few more strands away. "With this, I will have more than enough."

'I-I thought…'

"Not today." Rah said, screwing the lid to the jar tightly closed. She gave him a few pats on his shoulder after disposing of her gloves. Noivern got up, a slight blush on his face as he watched Rah put the jar away. "So, where is this Flygon lover of yours?"

'I never said we were lovers…'

"And yet, that Linoone blood on your talons tells a different story."

'Linoone bl-'

"Deary, I've been around this world for quite a long time." Rah said, grabbing a bag from a drawer. "Clearly, you gave up a rather fat meal to save this Pokemon." She went on, helping him off the table. "Now, please bring me to your lov-... erm… to Flygon."

Before they left the house, Rah took a Pokeball from her wall. Noivern was ready to give her a ride to the cave, but apparently she was against that. When they got outside, Rah let the Pokeball go, and to Noivern's surprise, Rah had a Corviknight. A Corviknight in and of itself wasn't too unique; many trainers could catch them as easily as they could a Pidgey or a Bidoof, no, what surprised Noivern about this Corviknight was its color. Whereas a regular Corviknight would have inky navy black feathers, Rah's Corviknight had much lighter, almost gray feathers, and the large poof of feathers on its chest was pure black.

It was a shiny Pokemon, and it was the first one Noivern had ever seen.

The Corviknight bent down, allowing Rah to get on its large back and rose up to its full seven foot height once she was snug.

'Lead the way.' Corviknight said, its voice deep, dark, and gravelly.

Noivern didn't say anything, if he was honest with himself, he was a little scared of Corviknight. He spread his wings out and silently took off into the air. As he flew, Noivern had to look back to make sure that the two were still following him. Corviknight seemed to be almost as silent as he was, and even Noivern's large, impressive ears had a hard time picking up the graceful sweeping of his wings.

Getting back to the cave wasn't a problem whatsoever, especially because Noivern didn't have to lug Flygon with him as he went. When the two landed in front of the cave, Rah got off of Corviknight, scratching his breast and looking over at Noivern.

"This is where you live? Interesting…" Rah said, scribbling down something on a notepad.

'I feel like I'm going to regret showing you.' Noivern said, shaking his head as he walked into the cave.

Corviknight didn't follow the two as they made their way further into the cave, which was good. Noivern didn't really like the Pokemon all that much, plus, the cave did get pretty small in a few places, and Corviknight was a big Pokemon. Very soon, the two of them were upon Flygon, who had since either passed out.

Rah opened her bag, taking out an odd stick. Noivern watched as she snapped it, quickly shaking it, and had to almost shield his eyes as it grew brighter and brighter. The cave was soon lit up, and Noivern was just barely able to stand it. He wasn't a nocturnal Pokemon or anything, but his eyes weren't able to get adjusted to light that fast.

"Hold this." Rah said, handing the stick of light off to him.

'It hurts my eyes…'

"You'll get used to it." She said as she began to dig around in her bag. "You weren't kidding. Multiple fractures… broken scapula… membrane is torn a bit… well," Rah looked over and up at Noivern. "It's a good thing you came to me. He probably wouldn't have survived the night."

'So he'll be okay?' Noivern said, gulping.

"You'll get your dick wet." Rah said, chuckling.

'We're not a couple!'

"Mhmm, do me a favor, shine the light a bit over here… yup…" Rah took out a few splints and bandages and got to work on Flygon. There were a bunch of horrible cracking noises as she reset bone, which caused Noivern to be thankful he had never suffered an injury like this before.

. . .

Hours had passed and the light stick was growing dim when Rah wiped the sweat from her brow. She tied one last thing close to Flygon's chest, nodded, and looked back at Noivern.

"Done. Your strictly platonic companion will be able to fly in a few month's time." Rah said as she packed up. "He'll wake up soon, and I'm guessing that he'll be hungry."

'I'll find something. Thank you.' Noivern said, walking with her as they left the cave.

"It's my pleasure. Just remember, if you need anything," Noivern tensed as she reached down and felt around his slit. "You know where to find me."

'Y-yeah. I'll see you around.' Noivern said as she got onto Corviknight, who looked like he hadn't moved a muscle since landing.

"Farewell!" Rah yelled as Corviknight blasted off of the ground and into the sky. The two of them were gone in mere moments.

'Creep.' Noivern thought as he himself rose into the air.

It was early morning out, the smaller bird Pokemon were chirping loudly, and no doubt many Pokemon that slept during the night would be coming out of their dens. Noivern had never hunted this early into the morning before, and he hoped that his prey wouldn't expect him.

He went back to the field with the Watchogs, but they were all in their burrows. There weren't any Linoones this time around. Noivern flew around a bit more before he spotted a Pokemon he set his sights on. It was a Lopunny, a Pokemon that almost every human seemed to have with them, gracefully drinking from a stream.

As silent as death itself, Noivern swooped down, using the same technique he had used to kill the Linoone to crush the neck of this Lopunny. It didn't even offer up as much as a groan as its life left its body.

Noivern scooped his prey up by the waist with his feet and took off, flying back to his cave, back to Flygon.

He landed, the Lopunny carefully being dropped before he did so. After he was on the ground, he dragged the Pokemon back into the cave, back to Flygon. It seemed as if Noivern was just in time, Flygon opened his eyes as soon as Lopunny was in front of him. He looked down at Lopunny, then up at his savior.

"What… what is this?" Flygon asked.

"Breakfast."

"I don't eat… erm…" Flygon stopped short when he saw Noivern's look. "T-thank you then."

Noivern smiled and dug into the Lopunny. He had to admit that this Pokemon did taste pretty good, not unlike Watchog. As Noivern ate, he occasionally looked up at Flygon, who seemed to be having trouble eating his food, almost looking sick to his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Noivern asked, licking his maw.

"N-nothing!" Flygon stammered, sitting up straighter. To prove his point that nothing was, in fact, wrong, he took a large bite out of Lopunny, quickly swallowing it and smiling. "See?" He said, his mouth full.

"I see that you hate it." Noivern said, frowning. "Tell me what you usually eat."

"Oh… um…" Flygon blushed, looking outside. "Berries. Leaves. I don't have a stomach for… well…" He picked the Lopunny's thigh up.

"I'll be back soon." Noivern said, sighing and getting up.

"No, it's oka-"

Flygon's objections were cut off with a fierce gaze from Noivern. He got really close to Flygon, who legitimately thought he went too far and was now about to die, but to his surprise, Noivern just sniffed once, and left. Flygon watched as Noivern left the cave, somewhat glad he was gone. If he was honest with himself, Noivern scared the living shit out of him.

Flygon looked around the cave, grimacing slightly.

Bones littered the ground. There was a comfortable-looking bed of straw in one corner. A typical Noivern dwelling, Flygon guessed. He looked back down at the Lopunny, feeling a bit bad that Noivern had killed this Pokemon for him. Flygon wanted to just…

Her eyes kept staring into him. Into his soul.

He flipped her corpse around and looked away, wondering what had happened that made him wind up in this situation. Last night was a pretty long blur, however; whatever he could think of was mostly gray and pain. He tried, and failed, to flap both of his wings, that was something he remembered; he had broken his wing somehow. It didn't rise from his body, however. Upon further investigation, he saw the bandages and braces holding his wing down.

How'd… how did those get on there?

Flygon sighed and sat back on the rock, being careful not to rest on his wing. His stomach rumbled a bit, and he hoped that Noivern would be back soon. Why did he even save him in the first place? Not that Flygon minded, of course, but why?

If Noivern wanted to eat him, why would he have put him into this cast, and, most of all, how did he put him in this cast? He didn't have opposable thumbs like humans did, so these knots and whatnot would have been impossible for him to tie. Had he gotten help? Where was the help? Why did Noivern do this act of kindness?

Flygon stopped thinking as soon as his rescuer or captor came back. Noivern had made multiple trips, the end result being a wingful of food. He dropped it off next to Flygon and made his way back over to the Lopunny.

Without any argument, Flygon tore into the various berries and roots that Noivern had somehow found. The two ate their fill of the wildly different foods. Flygon watched as Noivern dragged the Lopunny away from the two of them, which he was thankful for.

"Why'd you save me?" Flygon asked, setting a half-eaten berry he had every intention on returning to later on. "More importantly, how did you do this?" He motioned towards his broken wing.

"There's someone I know that healed you." Noivern said, sitting beside him.

"A human?"

"A human."

"Did… why didn't they capture you? You look like a pretty strong Pokemon."

"I don't know why she didn't capture me." Noivern said, sighing in boredom. "I work out deals with her. She gives me something in exchange for something of mine."

"What… what could you possibly have to give?"

"That's um… personal." Noivern said, quickly changing the subject. "How's the wing?"

"Well, I can't move it." Flygon tried again, yet failed to move his wing.

"Good. Don't." Noivern said, placing a taloned hand on Flygon's shoulder. "You'll hurt yourself."

"O-oh. Okay then." Flygon said, blushing a bit. Just how much did Noivern care about him? And why? "You never answered my question though. Why?"

"Why'd I save you?"

"Yeah."

Noivern didn't respond just right then. He looked at Flygon, this cute Flygon, and thought about what he was going to say. About how he wanted to tell him that he wanted to fuck him. How he wanted Flygon to suck his cock. How he wanted to suck Flygon's cock. He gulped, and leaned over, his wing pressing Flygon's large antennae down before pressing his lips against Flygon's.

At first, Flygon didn't resist. He was too shocked; why was Noivern kissing him? He pulled away from Noivern, frowning slightly.

"What… what the fuck?" Flygon asked. It wasn't that he didn't want to do… things… with Noivern, it's just that the kiss was a little unexpected. "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm… um…" Noivern blushed, sitting on his rear. "Not too good with words. But that's why I saved you."

"You saved me… just to fuck me?" Flygon said, grinning.

"A-among other things!" Noivern said, frowning slightly. "It gets boring here alone all the time and well…" He glanced down at Flygon's slit. "I could use some company."

"Well, I mean…" Flygon giggled, seeing that Noivern was already poking out of his own slit. "A-alright! What are we going to do?"

"You let me worry about that." Noivern said, gently pushing Flygon back.

Flygon nodded, his three fingers balling up into nervous fists as Noivern made his way down to his slit. Noivern pushed on either side of the fearful Pokemon's slit, giving the little tip that appeared a small lick. Flygon shuddered as Noivern licked his growing cock more and more, each time that wet, hot tongue ran up his shaft, it seemed to grow bigger.

Noivern couldn't believe just how large Flygon was. Sure, the Pokemon was a bit bigger than he was height wise, but his member was much thicker than his was, maybe an inch or so longer as well. Impressive.

He was just about to see how it tasted when Flygon stammered out an objection.

"W-wait!" He panted. Noivern looked up, a sour expression cemented on his face. He followed Flygon's eyes to Lopunny, grinning slightly. "Have you ever done something like this before?"

"A couple of times."

"Did… did they live to tell the tale?"

"Some…" Noivern said, giving his full mast a lick. "Some were just so cute I had to gobble them up."

With that, he stuck the tip of Flygon's thick, tapered shaft into his mouth and gave it a small suck. Flygon yelped in fear, quickly grabbing Noivern's head in a vain attempt to get him off of his member. The more he pulled, however, the more Noivern sunk down on him. Flygon stammered something out, but Noivern wasn't listening, he was just appreciating the cock that was in his mouth. It was, by far, the biggest he had ever had before, and as his tongue traced a rather bulbous vein that ran up it, those hands that tried to force him off suddenly began to push on him.

He began to have his face carefully fucked by Flygon, his massive shaft pushing deep into his maw before he pulled off of it, sucking and licking it on the way up. Each time Flygon ran his length into his waiting mouth, Noivern made sure to keep that constant source of fear that Flygon felt from him by softly biting him occasionally. Every time he did so, Flygon would tense up, his shaft throbbing in between his teeth, but he never tried to pull out of him. Flygon panted as Noivern's tongue ran around his member, licking down and around everything that could be licked. He began to thrust in a bit harder, his hands carefully pushing down between Noivern's large ears. Each push into Noivern seemed almost expertly maneuvered within his mouth; his tongue would slide around in a spiral as his length pushed deep into Noivern's throat.

Noivern began to suck harder and faster on his member, his tongue darting around and leaving wide, fat trails of saliva that ran down his length. His sucks soon turned into slurps, long strands of Flygon's salty, earthy precum mixed with his saliva sticking to his chin as he went up and down his cock. Flygon started thrusting, which Noivern was somewhat glad for, but he stopped very soon; it was causing his wing to hurt.

It wasn't that big of a deal, though; Noivern just started to suck again. Every suck down his length tickled the back of Noivern's throat. Not that many Pokemon could reach that far and it was a feeling that Noivern enjoyed, and Flygon seemed to love it as well. His eyes were shut, a harsh red blush on his face, his mouth open and panting as his cock was sucked so well by Noivern.

Flygon began to grunt, thrusting mere inches at a time, but Noivern could tell that he was close. He wondered that, if Flygon's wing hadn't been broken, would he have thrusted deeper? Harder?

"I'm… I-I'm…" That was all he said, beginning to grunt and quietly squeak, but Noivern quickly pulled off of him. He watched as Flygon's cock throbbed harder than he had ever seen one throb, which brought a grin to his face. Flygon looked up at him, a shock and a sense of disbelief that Noivern loved so much.

"Not yet." Noivern said, pulling at his own erect length.

Flygon looked down at it, his eyes growing wide with fear. Noivern prodded his lips with his length, frowning when he wasn't able to push in. He looked down and saw that Flygon had an almost terrified look on his face.

"Open up." Noivern said, prodding yet again.

"It's just that… I've never done this before." Flygon said, looking up.

"Ever?"

"Yea-"

As soon as he opened his mouth, Noivern shoved his cock inside of him, groaning as he felt the warm wetness of Flygon. The Pokemon coughed a bit as Noivern pushed deeper in. Once Noivern's pelvis met Flygon's mouth, he sighed, chuckling and rubbing Flygon's head.

"Now you have. Suck." Noivern commanded.

Flygon closed his eyes and gently started to suck on the cock inside of his small mouth. Whereas Noivern had a rather large, wide mouth, Flygon had a mouth that was pretty small, and it made Noivern see stars as he pulled his length in and out of it. Flygon wasn't exactly good at this, but his small wet tongue more than made up for it whenever he ran it down his cock in an 's' shape. He constantly had to be reminded to suck, which was a bit of a pain however.

His mouth was worth the effort of reminding him, however. It was tighter than any he had ever had his cock in, and Flygon's antennae really did help to push him deeper onto his length. The best part was his tongue though. Flygon was really good at reaching areas Noivern didn't even think he was possible to reach, which made him moan. Noivern began to hump Flygon's mouth, the delicious sounds of is cock sliding deep into Flygon's throat making his length throb.

He saw Flygon trying to jerk off and quickly wrapped his tail around his wrist.

"Not yet." He said, much to Flygon's disappointment. He moved his arm back to his side, unwinding his tail when he got an idea. Noivern pulled his cock out of Flygon's mouth - although, it was hard to do - and moved his tail up to his quivering lips. "Get it nice and wet."

"W-why?" He said, fearfully taking it in his mouth and doing what he was told.

"You'll feel why in a minute." Noivern said, trying to hold back a giggle. That was one of the most ticklish spots on his body. He pulled it out after one final suck, saliva strands falling off and down onto Flygon's chest as he moved it back close to his groin.

Noivern moved his length - which had been begging for relief ever since he had taken it out - back into Flygon's mouth, who eagerly accepted it. He moaned in pleasure as Flygon finally began to suck on his rock hard cock, his tongue winding around and touching wonderful places. It took a few seconds to get his mind back from the mouth of Flygon, and he found his fuck toy's asshole with his pointed tail.

Flygon screamed an odd scream; it was a mix of sheer terror, pain, and bliss as Noivern pushed his tail further into him. For Noivern, it took a lot not to laugh, but, even though it tickled, he had to admit that it felt wonderful. His ass was tight, it was warm, it seemingly begged to be defiled by his tail, which Noivern obliged as he thrusted his cock in and out of Flygon's warm mouth.

Flygon began to grunt as his mouth was penetrated harder and harder by Noivern's length. Noivern wrapped his talons around his head and began to push deeper into his throat, causing Flygon to gag. He pulled off enough for him to regain his breath, but quickly continued the assault on his warm mouth. Noivern gritted his teeth and stopped when his cock rested completely in Flygon's mouth, and demanded him to suck. Flygon obeyed, slowly moving his head up and down Noivern's shaft as he sucked on his throbbing length. He wondered what Noivern tasted like, what his cum tasted like, and began to lick around as best he could with a member as big as Noivern inside of him. Noivern was pushing and pulling his tail in Flygon's tight hole, diving deeper inside of him to find what he was looking for; a walnut sized organ that would make this Pokemon scream. He prodded and searched, but got a little concerned when he couldn't find one. Noivern was just about to pull out when he felt Flygon clench up, inadvertently biting down on his shaft.

There it was.

Flygon's prostate was a lot smaller than he thought it would be, but Noivern did nothing but gently attack it with his tail as Flygon sucked on his cock. As he expected, Flygon began to grunt, his breathing getting quicker and quicker as Noivern lazily thrusted and rubbed his prostate. Each time his tail glanced it, Flygon would tense up, his mouth sucking tighter on Noivern's cock, which thrilled Noivern to bits.

One thing was for sure, after this, he was going to fuck the shit out of Flygon.

"S-suck… harder…" Noivern grunted, rubbing his prostate harder.

It got the desired effect he had hoped for; Flygon moaned a blissful moan deep from within his throat and clamped down harder than he ever had before, sucking Noivern's cock as best as he could manage. Noivern began to pant, thrusting in and out of this tight, warm mouth as fast as his biology allowed him. He quickly let out an ear shattering screech as he came, warm cum barreling out of his cock every time it throbbed. Noivern was in utter bliss; it had been so long since someone else brought him to an orgasm, so... so long.

He brought his pulsing, throbbing tip up to Flygon's lips. Flygon looked up at him, but quickly got the message and began to suck the cum from his cock. Noivern shivered as his orgasm left him one last, blissful kiss before it went away, and pulled out of Flygon.

He sat down, panting.

Flygon looked like he wanted to say something, but Noivern was having none of it. He began to rub the Pokemon's prostate, smirking at the cute little moans and whines he got from him. Precum was leaking out of his cock, running down to his legs before pattering on the ground.

"Turn around. On your hands and knees." Noivern commanded, pulling his tail out of Flygon, much to his disappointment.

The Pokemon obeyed, but took his time so as to not hurt his wing. Noivern watched him as he struggled to roll over, almost feeling bad for him. He wanted to help, but at the same time Noivern really enjoyed this domineering personality he had brought out just for Flygon. Once the Pokemon was all set, Noivern got close to him, lifting his large tail up and resting it on his chest. He bent Flygon over more and more until he collapsed onto his elbows, but it was a necessary pain. Noivern rubbed his tapered shaft on Flygon's slightly pulsing asshole, relishing the feeling of his puckered hole against himself. Flygon was panting now, looking back every now and again wondering why Noivern wasn't fucking him yet. He needed this, he realized.

"Fuck me, please!" Flygon begged, trying to buck Noivern's shaft deep into his asshole.

Noivern pulled away, laughing cruelly as he toyed with Flygon. He reached down and pushed a talon into his waiting hole, causing Flygon to gasp in delight. When he pushed it in, however, Flygon got the most adorable, confused look on his face.

Noivern pulled his talon out, causing Flygon to frown, and tasted it. It tasted of his prey.

Finally, to answer Flygon's prayers, he angled his cock towards him, and roughly pushed his entire length in. Flygon screamed in delight as his cock rocketed into his prostate, grabbing a rock and holding on tight as Noivern began to fuck him.

Every single push into him was a completely different, albeit pleasurable experience. Noivern grabbed onto Flygon's thighs and roughly began to pull him on and off of his cock, each thrust in sending shivers down his spine. He began to smack into Flygon's rear, sending stars into the vision of the Pokemon as his cock rocked back and forth in his tight little hole. Each thrust seemed to bring Flygon closer and closer to an orgasm, yet any time he reached for his throbbing member, Noivern growled at him to stay away.

It got to the point where it actually became a bit fun to yell at him.

He was so obedient and Noivern was taking away any pleasure he might have gotten from stroking himself off. He felt bad for doing this, of course, but at the same time, every wince Flygon winced when he yelled at him was worth it.

Noivern gritted his teeth and began to thrust in even harder, groaning as his cock pushed against that bump that was Flygon's prostate. Each thrust caused the Pokemon to groan in pleasure, shuddering harshly as Noivern's meat rammed in and out. Noivern was content fucking Flygon for the rest of this day, maybe even all night as well.

Noivern laid his talons on Flygon's waist, his wings resting on his thighs, and pulled him close. He held Flygon close against him for a few seconds, breathing heavily as his ass squirmed on his cock. Flygon inadvertently shifted his tail around, hitting Noivern in the face, but he didn't seem to notice. Noivern frowned, finagling the tip of his tail into his mouth, and nipped on it.

Flygon yelped, an incredulous look on his face as his eyes met Noiverns'. Noivern smirked, and nipped a bit harder as he began to thrust into him again. Flygon got used to his playful nips as he was fucked, and began to groan loudly again, yipping each time his tail was bitten. Every thrust into Flygon's tight asshole caused him to squirm in pleasure.

Noivern's plan was to edge this poor Pokemon until the sun went down. It was going pretty well already, but what Noivern didn't realize was just how close Flygon was already to an orgasm, and him pounding his cock deep inside of his asshole and abusing his prostate was sending him over the edge.

Flygon went deathly silent, tensing up rhythmically, causing Noivern to groan loudly. He looked down and saw that Flygon was quivering, breathing faster than he ever had before as his cock spurted hot, thick cum all over the ground. His eyes were tightly screwed shut, each pulse from his cock making him audibly grind his teeth as rope after rope spewed out of him.

"You may jerk off." Noivern said, continuing to ram his throbbing asshole.

Flygon screamed his name as his hands rocketed towards his member, wildly beginning to stroke himself. He was, apparently, able to revive his orgasm, because as he stroked, more and more cum began to splat on the ground. His ass tightened with each rope that flew out, which made Noivern begin to pant. It felt much better than he expected… much better.

He wanted to pull out, but lost the motivation to a second later as he pounded Flygon's asshole. Noivern had become a slave to this orgasm, and it was demanding that he push into his asshole harder, faster. With another ear piercing screech, Noivern's seed began to blast into Flygon's asshole. He kept fucking his prey as wave after wave of utter and absolute glory shot through his body, every pulse causing him to moan loudly. After three harsh thrusts into Flygon, Noivern careened into this warm hole and stayed there, shuddering and gasping for air as cum flew from his cock with each throb. His seed filled the deepest crevices of Flygon's asshole, eventually putting enough pressure on his cock to begin to push it out.

After the last remnants of bliss left his body, Noivern caught his breath as he looked at Flygon, who was, somehow, still seemingly in the middle of an orgasm. Noivern pulled out, his cum gushing and falling out and onto the ground with loud splats. He collapsed next to Flygon, who was shivering, and watched as his orgasm continued. Flygon moaned and cried and panted as his seed continued to flow from him, tensing up every few seconds, a fat rope of cum flying out of him.

Hot, white semen ran from his cock down to his ankles, where it pooled with Noivern's own load. Noivern was just about to say something when Flygon's eyes fluttered open, his mouth quivering as he took long, deep breaths.

"S-sorry…" Flygon stammered out, looking down at the mess the two had made. "M-m-my k-kind… sh-shoot a-a lot…"

"I think it's adorable." Noivern said, making Flygon giggle as he ran a talon down the length of his cock.

The two rested there as Flygon recovered, but something happened that sent Noivern on high alert. His ears picked up laughter.

He got up, looking towards the cave entrance, his ears twitching as the unmistakable sound of laughter came from the entrance. He was just about to go investigate when the laughter ended in a harsh trill that was, without a doubt in his mind, from Rah. With a hefty blush, Noivern laid back down next to Flygon, who looked a little confused.

"It was nothing." Noivern said, wrapping a wing around Flygon.

He pulled his new friend close, giving him a small kiss on his forehead. Flygon buried his head into Noivern's fluffy neck, taking a deep sniff before looking up. Noivern blushed as Flygon kissed back, and looked down at him.

"Thanks for saving me." Flygon offered, smiling.

"The human that saved you told me that it'll take tw… four months to recover any form of flight." Noivern said, smiling.

"I'll stay for longer than that." Flygon said, lazily burying his head back into Noivern's fluff.

. . .

This story was suggested and written for RecordKeeperType0, who suggested it on my Discord. Thanks for waiting while I made "I Choose Me!"! If you, dear reader, want to suggest a story, offer feedback, or just have an overall great time, why don't you join my Discord? The code to join is "x4ppb4j". I hope to see you there!


	11. Lycanroc

Male human x Male Pokemon

. . .

The sand was cold, squishy, and tickled my toes as I stood up on it. Every few seconds or so a wave would come and bash me in the back of the head with its warm waters and I would occasionally get a mouthful of its saltiness. I had stood up a bit too early, it seemed, but I don't think that I could do another breaststroke if my life depended on it. As soon as my arms were out of the water, I began to stretch them, getting odd looks from other swimmers and beach-goers.

Little did they know that I had just come from Akala Island, which had been close to a four hour swim. The swim had been long, hard, even delayed due to bad weather in the past, but this day, everything had been perfect. Warm temperatures, calm oceans, not a cloud to be seen. I had woken up at around five in the morning at a hotel in Konikoni City and had been swimming ever since then.

Whenever I tell people that I choose not to take a boat or fly a Pokemon across the four major islands of the Alola Region, most usually look at me like I'm an idiot, but swimming is something that I've enjoyed since childhood, and it didn't seem right to take a boat when I had beautiful, warm water to swim in. Swimming across the islands is always a time consuming challenge, but that's not to say that it didn't pay off.

I had become extremely fit.

By the time I was fifteen, I looked like most of the fat tourists that came to Alola only dreamed of looking like; well toned, wonderfully tanned, and my body had given me a sense of confidence they only dreamed of. Now that I've grown up a lot more, it's only become better. I'd say that I'm used to the eyes on me by now, but it's always odd catching people glancing at me for an uncomfortably long time.

Just like now.

I wasn't sure if the stares were due to me swimming in from the open ocean, or my body, but I was a bit too tired to care. I still had a long journey home and the last thing I had time for was worrying about them.

Once I got onto proper pavement, I found a public restroom that lined the beachline for tourists to change, went into the family changing room - A dick move, I know, but I never said the stares were from women alone - and locked the door. After sitting down on a bench, I put my tired head in my arms and sighed.

It felt so good to rest that I thought that I might legitimately fall asleep here in this changing room. Hell, I was tempted to lay down, but I knew that my family was expecting me soon, plus, I didn't want to get the cops called on me. I took out the waterproof swimming bag that had been on my back for the entire swim and took out some clothing, a towel, my Pokeballs, and a couple other things. It had been, no doubt, the best present my family had ever gotten me.

Once dried and dressed, I clipped my Pokeballs on, cupping my Lycanroc's Pokeball as I looked in a mirror. The sun and salty air had turned this once maroon and snow white ball into something that was in desperate need of a good polishing and refinishing. I let him out, covering my eyes from the bright red flash, giggling once I felt him embrace me in a hard hug.

I hug him back as he says his name over and over again, eventually prying this Pokemon off of me. The devious grin of this Midnight Lycanroc that worked in tandem with those glowing red eyes had scared me, at first, but I had long since gotten over that fear and saw this Pokemon for what he was; a battle-hungry companion.

"Lyc!" He said, his deep voice raising an octave from his happiness. Lycanroc was always like this when I let him out. I smiled and scratched under his chin, causing him to let out a pleasure filled whine, which brought me back to the time when I first found him.

. . .

It had been a long day, filled with all stupid types of chores my parents had made me do around the house. From the time I woke up to now, around midnight, I had been put to work doing all sorts of stuff, but now was my time. Not my mom's, not my dad's, mine.

I had been walking to my special spot when I heard a whine coming from some nearby bushes. Of course, I wasn't an idiot; in this world, children like me shouldn't be exploring without Pokemon, particularly this late at night, and especially not in long grass or bushes, but…

I dunno, something about the whine sounded like it was in pain.

When I got to the bush, I saw that it led into a small opening, maybe ten feet in diameter, and in the middle was a Rockruff, who was being attacked by two other Rockruffs. I watched as this odd Pokemon was attacked, trying to work up the courage to do something. This wasn't a playful tiff between siblings, no, the two Rockruffs struck the one in the middle with deadly intent.

After one of the attackers had the Rockruff's neck in its mouth, that's when I acted. With a shout I'm not too sure how my prepubescent voice had managed to shout, I ran up to the two Rockruffs and delivered a strong kick to the one biting. It cried out as it flew through the air, landing with a crash as I turned to the other Rockruff. I puffed my chest out and let out another barbaric roar, which instantly caused it to flee in terror. As the two Rockruffs ran, tails tucked between their legs, I turned my attention to the other Rockruff, the one they had been attacking.

It wasn't too badly hurt, but he might have been for all I knew. I was too awestruck with his fur.

Instead of a normal brown coat, this one must have had some kind of genetic defect or something, because it was a light blue. Little did I know that this particular Rockruff was a shiny Pokemon, but as it was, I thought that it was the coolest thing I had ever seen. I scooped the Rockruff up, quickly getting out of the dangerous clearing, and finished my walk to my secret place with him.

Once I was there, I looked him over again, found out that this Rockruff was indeed a 'he,' and was thankful to see that the only real injury he had were a few scrapes that had since healed over. Rockruff didn't say much, but did agree to be my Pokemon.

. . .

"Lycanroc!" Lycanroc said, poking my chest.

"H-huh? O-oh, sorry, just spacing out." I pinched his cheek, much to his annoyance, then, "Just remembering when we first met."

Lycanroc pushed my hand away, scowling, but quickly dropped the look.

"Anyway, ready to go home?" I say, smiling.

He nods, sitting next to me as I tie my shoes, watching intently. This behavior had always brought a smile to my face; he was always fascinated with close to everything I did, even menial things like tying my shoes. We got up and I packed the rest of my wet clothing in the bag, walking out of the changing room soon after.

I breathed the sea air in deeply, sighing afterwards and looking over at my partner. He smiled at me and we made our way to the house. I had swam to the shore near Ten Carat Hill and, with any luck, I could make it to Hau'oli City by one or two in the evening. It left me with an hour or so to nap, but around five or so I had an actual date with an actual girl, which was the main reason I swam over to Melemele Island today. There were other reasons, sure; seeing my family, celebrating my completion of the challenge on Akala, and a couple others that I failed to remember. Even though I was exhausted, the prospect of a date did put a pep in my step.

. . .

When I got to the front steps of my home, I took a deep, shuddering breath and looked over at Lycanroc. His grin seemed even more devious than usual, which I got a chuckle out of, and together, we walked up the steps. Last time I was here, Lycanroc had been the cute little Rockruff. It had come to a shock to my family when I told them I was taking him, and it did break my heart a little to see my younger sisters and brothers crying as I left, but… Well, he was still my Pokemon, right?

I opened the door, breathing in the smell of my family as I quickly slid my shoes off. It didn't take long for my mother, who was in the kitchen, to call out, but I didn't answer. I saw her frown and look over, grinning as her frown turned into an overbearingly delighted smile. She screamed my name in joy, running over to me and embracing me in a tight hug, which drew the attention of the rest of the family. I was quickly swarmed with screaming children, each hugging me tight around my legs as my mother squeezed the air from my body.

Lycanroc soon drew the attention of the kids, however, who all soon started to play with him, poke him, even pull on his fur, and I wasn't too sure how he'd react to them, but thankfully, he didn't eviscerate them all right then and there. Mom yelled at the kids, telling them to leave the poor Pokemon alone, which they all unwillingly obeyed. I had six siblings in total; four boys, two girls. From oldest to youngest, there was Apikai, Hoku, and his twin, Huku, Ano, and the girls, Amana and Hali. I'd describe them all in detail, about how Hoku and Huku have their own language that only they can speak, how Apikai is the smartest of the bunch, or how Ano prefers hanging out with his sisters as opposed to his brothers, but it would take forever, plus, I was already exhausted.

"A-are you my little boy? Who left home so long ago?" Mom said, tears in her eyes as she pinched my cheeks.

"I've only been gone for a year." I say, blushing.

"Oh!" She said, putting a hand on my chest and leaning in. "Too long. Too long."

"Mom, c'mon." I said, hugging her back.

"What do they feed you trainers?" She said, feeling my biceps. "You look like a movie star! How did you get so big?"

"I… um… swim?" I said, smiling nervously. When I told my mother of my intention not to use boats or Pokemon to get around the islands, she had nearly had a heart attack right then and there, making me promise to take those methods of transportation I despised so much.

"Not across islands? Not across open ocean?" She said, frowning.

"Yup." I smiled.

"Are you trying to kill your mother?" She said, smacking me lightly on the head.

"Wait, you swim across islands?" Ano, who had been the only one to stick around, asked.

"Sure do." I said, smiling and looking down at this obnoxiously tan child. He was somehow tanner than I was, which scared me a little. Just how much time did he spend outside?

"Woah! Cool!" He said, but I could tell his attention was on Lycanroc.

"Anyway, Rockruff evolved." I say, stepping aside and presenting my companion.

"Lycan!" He gruffly said.

"Oh!" Mom exclaimed, putting a hand on her chest. "Our little Rockruff?"

She reached out, touching the fur on Lycanroc's face, which the Pokemon leaned into, closing his eyes in glee. I guess he missed mom more than I thought.

"He's so cool!" Ano said, running up to Lycanroc, his hands buried in his soft fur.

Lycanroc picked Ano up, assaulting him by licking his face over and over again, causing the boy to shriek and laugh, pushing the Pokemon away. Lycanroc eventually got a hint, setting Ano down and looking up at me, his eyes conveying his want to play with the kids.

"Just don't hurt them too much." I said, stepping aside.

Ano grabbed Lycanroc by his paw and the two dashed past me, running out of the house and into the yard, joining the rest of the siblings. I followed mom back into the kitchen, setting my backpack down on the floor and leaning on the counter.

"Across open ocean…" She said as she stirred a pot of something delicious. "Fool boy…"

"It's not that dangerous." I say, smiling. "I make sure to check the weather and whatnot. Perfectly safe."

"Tell that to your uncle."

That gave me a bit of pause. The uncle she was referring to, Uncle Steve, had done what I do; swim across open ocean, but one time, he went out to the ocean and never returned. It was pretty recent, and it did hurt to have her say that, because he was my favorite uncle. It was why I swam across islands; to honor his memory. The fitness was just an awesome benefit.

"Y-yeah." I said, looking down and scratching the counter. All that was in my mind was Uncle Steve's smile.

"You finished the challenge?" She asked, carelessly changing the subject.

"Yeah." I said yet again. I shook my head and looked up, seeing mom still stirring the pot. "Anyway, I'm home for a bit. Gonna take a nap."

She said something to me, but if I'm being honest, I didn't really hear it. I just 'Uh-huh'ed,' and went up to my room. The house wasn't too big for a family of eight, which resulted in the five of us boys sharing a single bedroom together. It had been annoying growing up and not having a second to myself, but it was something I had, for some reason, come to miss as I went about my business becoming a Pokemon Trainer. I opened the door to the bedroom, and was surprised to see that my bed had disappeared. That might have been what mom was talking about; they must have sold my bed, figuring that I wouldn't be coming back for a while, so what was the point? Anger rose up, but just as quickly died down in my chest. I was too tired to care.

I fell on the bottom bunk of one of my sibling's beds, I think it was Hukus', set a two and a half hour long timer on my phone, and was soon embraced by the clutches of sleep.

During my nap, my siblings came and went from the bedroom, Huku actually waking me up and asking me why I was sleeping in his bed.

I grumpily explained that I didn't have a bed to sleep on, told him to go away, and fell back asleep. I don't know if it could be called sleep, though. That's the one of the perks of living in a big family; you always have something to do, and never any privacy to take a decent nap. I somehow managed to have a good few chunks of sleep, though, and the timer went off in what seemed like a flash.

I pulled myself up and off the bed, tiredly rubbing my eyes and stopping the alarm. Well, that was the time. Five thirty. I was supposed to meet my date, Mel, at six, but I had time. I wasn't planning on wearing anything fancy; it would just be the two of us walking along the pier, not sitting down to a fine dining restaurant or anything. I threw on a fresh layer of deodorant, put on a fresh shirt, then sprayed some cologne I had hidden in the closet before I had left.

Once I felt well prepared, I walked out of the room and to the front door, where I put my shoes on. Lycanroc walked up to me, scratching my back a bit as I rose.

"Hey there." I said, smiling. "I'm going on a date," He looked shocked at the news, "do you want to go in your Pokeball, or stay out?"

Lycanroc still had that dumbstruck expression on his face, but eventually gulped, nodded, turned, and left. I watched as he went, a bit weirded out by how he reacted to the news. Oh well.

I told mom that I'd be back, then walked out of the house, more ready for this date than anything ever before in my life.

. . .

When I finally got to the pier, I was maybe five minutes late, but it was fine, because Mel, my date, had arrived at the same time, luckily. My first impressions were mainly disappointment. It was clear from how freakishly tan and sunburnt she was that she wasn't a native Alolan, which wouldn't have been a problem in and of itself, but… well, I don't like to stereotype, but she struck me as someone who fit perfectly into that dumb blonde motif that haunts people with lighter hair.

Hopefully that dead looking expression was just boredom or something.

"Hey Mel!" I cheerfully said, smiling as I shook her hand.

"Oh, hi." She responded, looking up at me.

"Glad to finally meet you. Sorry I'm late, guess I overslept." I went on and on, describing in detail how I had come to Melemele Island, all the time still shaking her hand.

"Yeah, cool." Mel said, frowning as she removed her hand from mine.

"O-oh. Sorry." I grinned, and the two of us started walking down the boardwalk.

During the walk, I learned a lot about Mel.

A lot.

For the most part, I couldn't even get a word in. All she did was talk and talk about her life back in Kanto, how she didn't like Melemele Island as much as she thought she would, about how certain kinds of Pokemon were inferior to others, yadda yadda yadda. We went to a street vendor, and, of course, I paid, but before I could even pay the guy, Mel had eaten what she had gotten. As I ate, she constantly picked at my food as she continued to talk, but I played the part of a listener. After all, she was pretty hot and whenever I caught her looking at me, most of the time she was looking at my biceps.

We walked to the front of the boardwalk, which had the most impressive view of the sunset this world had to offer above crystal blue water. I could see all kinds of aquatic Pokemon swimming around, but when I looked over at Mel, she was on her phone. I buried my disappointment, sitting in silence with her and appreciating the sunset as she obnoxiously tapped away. What a drag.

"So, you wanna get out of here?" She said, not looking up from her phone.

"Where to?"

"Well you live here right? I wanna see those muscles…" She said, her hand running over my shirt. I tensed up as it drifted down to my groin, gulping as she laughed.

"W-we just met though." I stammered out, shifting my waist away from her.

"So?"

"I-it… it's… uh…"

"You a fag or something?" Mel asked, widely smiling.

"W-what?" A fag?

"I'm asking if you don't like what you see." She said, squishing her breasts together. "I wanna fuck you, but clearly you like cock more than me."

"N-no, it's just that you caught me a little off guard." I explained. "And I'm not gay."

"So are we going to fuck or not?" Mel demanded, frowning a bit harder.

"Not on the first date, for Arceus's sake!" I said, half laughing half smiling.

Mel tisked, shaking her head as she looked me over. "What a shame. Enjoy the dick in your ass then, homo."

With that, she left, leaving me utterly flabbergasted. I leaned against the railing for what seemed like forever, trying to process what had just happened, but my mind didn't want to work. It wasn't me, was it? What the fuck had happened?

I left the pier just as confused as when she had left me, thinking over the events that had just transpired. I walked along the sidewalk until it broke off, leading to the dirt road that led to my house, the confusion finally leaving my brain. It had been me, not Mel. She had been very clear with what she wanted; my dick, but I hadn't reacted properly, I guess.

I kept beating myself up as I entered the house, surprised to see that the kids were in bed this early in the evening. After sitting down on the couch, Lycanroc joined me. I laid my head onto his, zoning out the noise from the TV, as well as mom and dad going back and forth about something. After a few minutes, they finally noticed me, mom asking how the date went.

"Poorly." I said, looking over.

"Oh, what went wrong?" Mom asked.

"He was probably being a drama queen." Dad said, smirking.

"N-no, she was just…" I said, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Smarter than you?" Dad chimed in again.

"Let him talk." Mom smacked his arm.

"It's okay, I think I'm just going to take a walk, clear my head." I said, getting up.

I quickly walked out of the room, not wanting to deal with my parents anymore. It had been a long, confusing day and the last thing I needed, or wanted, was to be belittled, even if it was in good spirits. I could barely focus on walking on the trail that had become all so familiar to me during those late-night walks during my childhood. All the scenery blended in with the dirt, but eventually I came to what I was headed to.

My secret place.

It was an enormous, ancient banyan fig tree on top of a cliff that overlooked an abandoned beach. I navigated through its odd, yet beautiful system of aerial roots, climbing up the hollowed out pathway I had dug into it as a child. As an adult now, I had come to regret my actions. This tree had been here for millenia, and I had pretty much killed it, but even now, it seemed as if it was doing alright. Once I climbed to the top, I sighed.

The top of the tree had become a little overgrown, as one would figure, but it was, for the most part, the same as I remembered as a kid. There was a wide open space surrounded by the wood of both the banyan tree, as well as the gargantuan host tree it had grown off of, which had long since become rotten. Overall, the top of the tree was maybe ten or so feet in circumference and had the most amazing view of the beach that I would have been fine with living here for the rest of my life.

At one point, I had tried to bring a seat up here, but it didn't pan out too well, and, to my amazement, it hadn't moved from its sandy grave on the beach when it had fallen from this tree ten or so years ago, although, it was very hard to make out its shape in the darkness. I cleaned the tree up, removing the leaves and bark that had fallen inside, throwing the mess over the side of the tree and off the cliff once it had all been centralized to a big pile.

After taking a deep breath, I knelt down where the bark opened up to the ocean, resting my head in my arms as I tried to forget everything that had happened today. Walking across the island to sleep in a bed that wasn't even mine. My obnoxiously loud family. Mom bringing up Uncle Steve. Mel.

Especially Mel.

Melemele Island was a very warm place on most days and nights, and this night was no different. I checked my phone, seeing that it was a rather humidity free seventy-two degrees F, which was a bit cold, but overall, a decent temperature for sleeping under the stars, which was what I planned on doing tonight.

Again, I didn't know why I didn't just take Rockruff and live here as a kid. Plenty of space for a sleeping bag during the colder months, plus, how many kids could say that they lived in a tree house?

There was a scraping noise that came from the bottom of the crawlspace I had dug, which honestly shocked me. I thought it was a wild Pokemon, which scared me quite a bit. It made sense that a creature would inhabit this tree. I looked over the tree, but it wasn't a climb I had the courage to make, not with that fifty or so foot drop to the beach.

After a few seconds, I saw an odd red glow, which materialized into eyes a second later. It was Lycanroc. I breathed a sigh of relief as he scurried his way into the tree, growling his name and giving one final push. He tumbled into the tree and I quickly went to his side, helping him up.

"Roc?" He asked, looking around.

"O-oh, yeah… I do suppose you never came here that often." I said, scratching the back of my head. "W-welcome! My secret place."

Lycanroc looked around, but his attention was quickly drawn to the view of the beach. He walked past me and looked down, his face losing the devious grin and adopting one of appreciation for the beauty that was in front of him. The sun had long since set, and inky darkness had blanketed the sky, the stars and a crescent moon the only thing illuminating the crashing waves. I knelt close to him and the two of us watched as wave after wave plummeted down onto the black sands of this abandoned beach.

"Lycanroc…" He whispered.

"C'mon, you'd think you were a tourist or something." I said, chuckling. It was true that, in the Alolan Region, beaches like this were everywhere. There was nothing special about this particular one, but it held a special place in my heart because of the tree that I had spent so much of my youth in that overlooked it.

Lycanroc looked over at me, that devious grin back on his face.

"Lyc!" He barked, giving my face a large lick. I giggled as I shoved him away, and got up. He followed me to the back of the tree, laying against my shoulder once I had sat down.

"What a shit day, huh?" I said. I looked down at Lycanroc, who was looking back up at me, confused. "Probably not for you. You got to play with the family all day."

"Lycanroc. Lyc!" Lycanroc nodded energetically.

"Whatever that means." I laughed, sighing.

"Lycan…" He said, pushing on my chest.

"Huh?" He looked up at me, trying to communicate something. "Do you… wanna know how the date went?" To my dread, he nodded, but I felt comfortable telling him anything, so… "It sucked, bud.

"Started off… eh… good. She talked my ear off, which I didn't really mind, because she was a bit more interesting than I gave her credit for. We ate some food, she talked more, then we… uh… went to the pier, to the front of it." I explained, looking down for the next part. "And then she wanted to go somewhere."

"Lycan?"

"To… erm…" I looked up at him, and those glowing red eyes reaffirming that I could, in fact, trust him. "Humans have different words for it, but you'd probably know it as mating?"

Lycanroc's eyes grew wide and he quickly nodded, looking concerned.

"I told her 'no,' and, well, she didn't take too kindly to being rejected and stormed off." I finished up. "So that's how the date went."

"Lycanroc…" He said, leaning on my shoulder.

"Y-yeah, it does kinda hurt, I guess." I said, sighing as I ran my hand through the mop of fur on his head. I think it was mainly from being rejected too quickly. First date and she calls me a faggot? Yikes. "Just glad you're here with me."

Lycanroc let out a comforting growl before leaning further onto me. I sighed, looking at the moon as it lazily hung in the sky, shining its brilliant white cresent all over the waves and land of Alola. It didn't have any problems with horney women, nor an obnoxious family.

I felt the whispers of sleep softly speaking into my ear, commanding my eyelids to droop when I felt something rest on my groin. Looking down, I see that it is Lycanroc pawing at me. It felt… oddly good, but nonetheless it scared the shit out of me, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin once I fully realized what he was doing.

"Woah!" I said, nervously scuttering to the other side of the tree.

"Lycan!" He said, crawling over to me.

"D-don't touch there!" I stammer out, frowning. He cocked his head to one side, that grin being replaced by a look of confusion. "Lycanroc, I love you, but we can't do that." I explain, taking his head in my hands. "We… I could go to jail if… if anyone saw."

We were in a tree… pretty high up…

"Lycanroc!" He said, placing a paw back on my groin.

"N-no!" I said again, pushing him away.

Nobody would see…

He looked up at me with those eyes, seemingly begging me to… to fuck him.

Didn't I love Lycanroc? Wouldn't this be the ultimate expression of that love?

"W-why do you want to do this?" I nervously stammered out, my lip quivering a bit.

Instead of saying his name like he always did, Lycanroc turned his head and pressed his snout against my lips. I felt his tongue poke out a bit before returning to his mouth and, even though this was an awkward way to kiss, I didn't… didn't really mind it. Wasn't it illegal in Alola to… to do this to a Pokemon?

Sure, but we were out of sight.

I didn't fight Lycanroc as he went down to my shorts, I didn't stop him when his clawed digits slipped under the band of both them and my underwear. He gave me one last look as he pulled them down and just like that, he was seeing something I had never let him see before. There had been plenty of chances to, of course, but I had always been so nervous of someone catching me showing myself off that it had never happened.

Until now.

He pressed his wet nose against my flaccid shaft, giving it a few sniffs he had undoubtedly wanted to sniff for a long time. I started to shiver out of both fear and anticipation as his nose moved around my groin, suddenly and painfully aware of his maw full of sharp teeth, but even my fear couldn't stop my erection. As Lycanroc sniffed around, I grew to my full length, which surprised him. He looked up at me, that grin back on his face.

"Gue-... guess it's been a while." I said, trying and failing to stop shivering.

Lycanroc went back down to my length, giving it a few small licks along its shaft, causing me to begin to breathe a bit heavier. The nervous shivering stopped as his tongue lapped at my cock, getting it decently hard. The large stone spike that ran out from the fur on his head did tickle my abdomen as he licked, and it was definitely something I would have to be careful about. Lycanroc stopped giving me small licks, instead beginning to lick up the entire length of my shaft and paying special attention to my tip. I started to gently thrust upwards with his tongue, somehow doubting that this whole thing was actually happening. I mean, I had never considered that Lycanroc had a side of himself like this, so with each lick he gave, it just…

Excited me.

Each lick sent jolts of lightning inside of me, my length begging for the pressure and rough texture of his tongue each time it left it. A small bead of precum spat out of my tip, which he eagerly lapped up. Lycanroc began to focus more on my tip as he licked, as if demanding more of it, which he certainly got as I squirmed under his tongue. I wasn't close to an orgasm or anything, but this was the best I had felt in a long time, and he must have known that, because he left my tip and began to lick up and down my length again. He went down to my balls, making sure to pay attention to them as well every now and then, but I wanted him back on my tip more than anything else. I was fine with him licking my cock for as long as he wanted to, however, I needed to know what the inside of his mouth felt like. The more he licked, the more desperate I felt this urge to ram my shaft right in his mouth become.

This urge finally gave way once he made his way back up to my tip. I grabbed his snout, causing him to look up. I tell him to open up, a command which he obeyed. I gulped as I looked at the rows of sharp teeth meant for tearing apart Pokemon and carefully slid my cock onto his tongue. Once my entire length was inside of his warm, wet mouth, I let go of his snout.

Lycanroc looked up at me, unsure of what to do. I wasn't sure if it was a game or what, so I slowly began to hump his face. That large stone spike poked into my chest with each complete thrust in, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. After the sixth or seventh push into him, Lycanroc finally got the message of what I wanted him to do, and began to move his head up and down my length. He closed his mouth as best he could without biting my dick right off, which I rewarded with a shuddering moan. It must have inspired him, because the next thing I know, he's moving faster and faster up my throbbing member, his tongue rubbing the underbelly of my cock.

It felt much better than when he was licking me, and I made sure to let him know this by scratching behind his ears as I moaned quietly. His paws began to gently trace my balls, causing me to shudder harder as they pressed against them. Lycanroc wasn't the best at keeping my length inside of him, but each time it slipped out, it was a reward in and of itself to guide it back into his waiting mouth and feel him try his best to completely envelop it.

I began to rock in and out of his mouth, feeling much closer now. Even though his teeth had terrified me, at first, I had to admit that it did feel pretty good when they gently scraped along my length. It helped that I completely filled his mouth, feeling his warm tongue on the underside of my shaft and the warm, rigid roof on the top, teeth on either side gently scraping away. I placed my hands on either side of his head, beginning to pull and push him off with each gentle thrust, and he genuinely surprised me by not batting my hands away. Normally, Lycanroc was a pretty dominant Pokemon, and I never thought that he'd let me do this.

He began to push against my balls a bit harder, his claws gently running down them. His wet nose pushed against my groin every time I sunk my cock into him, but he didn't seem to mind yet, which was good, because I was only a few seconds away from blasting my load into him. I tried to murmur something out as I transcended this world, but I don't think anything came out of my mouth as I began to cum. Lycanroc's eyes grew wide as I filled his mouth with my seed, but he couldn't do anything, as I was holding his head down on my throbbing length. I gasped as silently as I could as I shot my spunk deep inside of him, but eventually I was pushed off. I watched as Lycanroc began to lick the tip of my cock, fervently lapping up each rope of cum that blasted out of it. Some of it hit his nose, others were shot directly onto his snout.

Once the last of my seed was lapped up by him, Lycanroc licked a few more times, cleaning me off, then sat down on his haunches and licked the cum off of his snout. I gasped in wonder as I recovered, still feeling his teeth running up and down my length even though my cock wasn't in his mouth. He watched me, grinning as he sat beside me. He leaned against me as my cock slowly shrunk, pulsing every now and then. Lycanroc licked my cheek, forcing a giggle from my throat as I pushed him away. I kicked off my shorts and took my shirt off, pulling him close to me. His fur was warmer than I would have thought, softer too.

"Thanks for that..." I said, hugging him close. Lycanroc looked up, grinning. Truth be told, I was pretty tired, but… I had to reward him somehow. At the very least he deserved a blowjob.

I got on my knees and shuffled in front of him, leaning him against the tree and spreading his legs wide. He and I looked down at his groin, but I was pretty confused. He wasn't aroused at all; not even the tip of his cock poked out of his sheath.

"Do… do you want me to do this?" I asked. Lycanroc eagerly nodded, his eyes wide and expectant. "But… where… where is it?"

The two of us looked back down at his sheath, his large pair of furry white balls hanging limply below it. Well, maybe I could play with them for a bit.

I softly grabbed them, rolling them around in my hand. They were warm, the skin underneath his fur seemed to be loose and sink into my hand. Lycanroc began to pant a bit heavier, which made me feel like I was doing a good job. His red tip poked out of his sheath and I wasted no time giving it a small lick. Lycanroc howled his name, and genuinely surprised me by having his entire length blast out of his sheath. I backed up, a bit scared, but quickly remembered why I was doing this, and grabbed it. Even by grabbing him I could tell that he was still pretty flaccid, and had a lot more to give.

Lycanroc began to hump my hand as I wrapped it around his growing knot and I leaned my weight on his legs as I brought his length close to my mouth. It was warm, hot, even, as my tongue ran up his shaft. I was getting a better taste of him with each lick; salty, at first, but it kind of tasted like how he smelled. Musky.

His large knot finally grew to its true size, bulging around my hand as his cock began to throb. He had such a look of eagerness in his eyes that I couldn't hold out on him any longer. I got one last look at this typical canine cock before prodding his tip into my mouth; a large bulbous, veiny knot, long, red shaft, and a pointed tip just as red as the shaft.

His cock somewhat easily fit into my mouth, and I very soon found his knot pressing against my lips and nose. Lycanroc was a bit taller than most of his species, but not enough to make people mention anything about it, but this wouldn't have been the case if they took one look at his cock. I had looked up something called a DickDex when I had gotten my phone; it had anatomically correct charts of all Pokemon's genitalia, including pictures of most of them and a description of the individual Pokemon's mating habits. I had looked up Lycanroc's entry, of course, and had found that most Midnight Lycanrocs had lengths of around six inches, not including the knot. I wasn't really good at guessing lengths, but I could tell that my Lycanroc was a bit bigger than that.

Considerably bigger.

Lycanroc began to hump my mouth and I let him, enjoying the feeling of his shaft running up and down my tongue. I tried my best to suck on him, but I didn't think I could manage very well. The longer I let him use my mouth, the more my mind began to wander. What did his cum taste like? Would he shoot a lot? Would he knot my mouth, and if so, how long did it usually take to shrink? Would his biology not stop him from cumming when he knotted something?

I kept thinking until I felt his paws on my head. I looked up just in time to be rammed back down on his cock, grunting in surprise as he began to fuck my mouth. This was much different from those gentle humps he had been doing; this was him fucking me with a purpose, as if he wanted to breed me. Excited at this, I began to go along with his pushes, needing a taste of his cum more than anything else in my life right now. More than sleep. More than the goal of fighting Professor Kukui, the current Alolan Pokemon League Champion.

His balls began to smack into my chin with ferocity as he fucked me. Lycanroc roared his name and, just as I was expecting him to shoot his load, just as I was expecting to taste him, he pulled me off of his cock. I tried diving down on his twitching member, but he pushed me away with his hind legs. His cock was throbbing, begging for release, which left me confused. He wanted this, why couldn't he let me go through with it?

Once he had recovered, he looked up at me, the trademark grin gone from his face, replaced with unbridled lust as his eyes looked all over my naked body. Lycanroc got up, his cock pulsing in the night air as he moved closer to me. At first, I thought he wanted to fuck my face on the ground, but he pulled me up to my knees, forcing me down. My heart began to race, my face pressed up against the bottom of this tree as my rear was exposed to the air.

I did my best to look back.

Lycanroc stuck one of his claws into his mouth, coating it with his warm saliva. He pulled it out, looking at my asshole and grinning, gently beginning to press it in. I relaxed as best I could as I cried out, my hole beginning to, for the first time, expand as it had something pushed inside of it. My legs began to quiver, but I held firm as he explored my hole, gritting my teeth at times to get through it. He pulled his clawed finger out, and I could hear him suck on it some more before pushing it back in. Luckily, his claws weren't sharp, just pointy.

He murmured his name, scratching right above my asshole, commanding me to get ready. I nodded, grabbing a firm, small stick and putting it in my mouth. Once firmly in place, I rigidly wrapped my hands around a large root, and tried my best to relax my asshole. Lycanroc, seeing that I was ready for him, rubbed his wet tip against my asshole. I felt… odd… as he gently pushed it in.

His large cock went in much easier than I thought, a lot smoother as well. I was prepared for hell incarnate, but what I got was actually a lot better. There was pain, sure, but as he pressed his knot against my hole, the pleasure I felt overrid any pain that might have been there. I spat the stick out and let go of the root, propping myself up on my elbows as the two of us got used to each other.

I look back, seeing Lycanroc's lip quivering as he held me firmly against his knot, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Eventually, his eyes opened, glowing red as he moved his length out of my asshole. I groaned as soon as his cock began to move, knowing that I was in for a good time. He pulled out to his tip, pushing in quickly and causing the two of us to groan in unison.

Lycanroc finally began to fuck me now, slamming his cock into my asshole as hard and fast, or as gently and slowly as he wanted to, and I was powerless to stop him. The only thing I could do as he fucked me was moan in pleasure as his cock slid against something wonderful. I didn't know what it was, but what I did soon realize was just how quickly he was getting me hard by pushing against it. I couldn't resist wrapping my hands around my throbbing cock as he fucked me. Lycanroc grabbed my waist and used it for leverage as he slammed my asshole against his knot, his balls smacking my own with each powerful thrust. I wasn't really scared of that large knot at the base of his cock; I needed to know what it felt like inside of me.

Lycanroc began to pant quicker, forgoing the grip he had on my waist and slammed his cock into me, falling on my chest and hugging me. He stood on my calves as he mercilessly fucked me, and I began to grunt in slight pain as I felt those claws on his chest dig into my back, but it was worth it. I had never felt better before.

I began to jerk off faster, my cock begging for release as he flew in and out of my ass. Each thrust made me see stars as I rubbed faster and harder on my poor member. Precum lined the tip of my cock, causing my pointer finger to rub harshly against it, but this is what sent me over the edge.

With an unmuffled shout, I began to shoot my load, jerking my length off faster and faster as my asshole contracted against Lycanroc's mast. He howled in pleasure, slowing his thrusts down as his legs shook against mine as I shot my load all over the bottom of this tree.

I finished my orgasm, dropping back down to my face as he languidly thrusted in and out of my ass. I was fine with him just finishing inside of me and pulling out; I was pretty spent, after all. To my utter surprise, however, I felt him begin to hump my ass a bit harder. His cock began to press against that wonder spot again, causing my length to throb. Lycanroc got off of me, grabbing my waist again as his thrusts got harder and harder.

I began to cry out with him as his knot was slowly, but surely, pushed into me. It stretched my asshole out to unholy proportions as he slid it in, but with one harsh shove, it popped inside. It made me scream in both pain and ecstasy as he collapsed back onto me, his arms hanging limply as his cock pulsed, shooting fat strings of cum deep into my ass.

The two of us collapsed on our sides, panting in unison as Lycanroc filled my ass up with his seed. He occasionally nipped my ear, causing me to tense up, but whenever I looked back at him, that grin was back on his face, which made my heart melt.

"Guess Mel was right…" I laughed, grabbing his paw that he had thrown over my shoulder and pulling him tight. Lycanroc barked his name, a bit confused. "O-oh, well, she called me a… um… Let's just say 'gay,' guess she was right."

Lycanroc said his name gently, laying his face over my shoulder, and I could tell that he was tired. I tried not to talk much more as he slowly fell asleep on me. Once his breathing became slow and heavy, I realized that this was what it meant to be a Pokemon Trainer. Loving your Pokemon.

After a few minutes of me cuddling with my sleeping Pokemon, I felt his knot slowly begin to shrink. I wanted it to stay in forever, but I guess he was spent. After a few more seconds in bliss, I pushed it out and shuddered as the rest of his cock followed. It felt like I was taking a crap, and I thought I was, at first, but a quick look down told me otherwise, and I sighed in relief. Lycanroc woke up when his length slid out of me, but quickly fell back asleep.

I reached down, grabbing my shorts in between my toes and brought them close, grabbing my phone out of my pocket. Lycanroc was sleeping, and I was a bit tired, but I wanted to check if mom had texted me, wondering where I was. She hadn't.

After checking out the social media sites I had an account on, I opened up a news app and scrolled through the articles until I found one that made my heart freeze. It was something about a man, who had since been sent to prison and become a registered Pokephiliac, who had somehow given birth to a Pokemon egg. It had been enough proof for the courts to send him to prison for five years.

This news caused me to freak out a lot, and I quickly looked online on close to every page that had anything to do with Pokemon related pregnancies. There wasn't much outside of the occasional news page about those who had given birth to a Pokemon Egg going to prison, which scared the shit out of me. I was a dude, how could I get… pregnant?

I hoped that they were just joke articles, and turned my phone off. I turned around, hugging Lycanroc as I fell asleep on his light blue fur, realizing that nobody had to know, even if I was somehow pregnant. I'd deal with it when my ass didn't hurt as much as it did, and when my cock wasn't buzzing with pleasure.

. . .

Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading!

This was a suggestion that Don_Oryx, in my Discord server, wanted fleshed out, and how could I resist? Lycanroc's just such a cutie.

Anyway, if you want to join my Discord, go on the app and enter the code, "rFFBBm5". You can suggest stories that I'll eventually write, see the stories that I'm in the process of writing (if you can stand spoilers), and overall have a great time. The server's growing a lot faster than I ever expected, so I wanted to give a hearty thanks to anyone who's in it!


	12. Rillaboom x Infernape

Male Pokemon x Male Pokemon

. . .

Rillaboom grunted as he heaved the woven sack full of fish, fruit, and other such food for his children. Ever since he had evolved into a Rillaboom, all he had wanted to do was raise his own kids, it had been his dream for the longest time. After a few late-night encounters with other Rillabooms, his wish had finally been granted. He was the proud father of six little Grookeys, all of which were just adorable.

That being said, it hadn't been easy to get them.

Female Rillaboom didn't enjoy having children in the slightest. He didn't know why, but half of the females he asked, even upon the conditions that he'd raise them without their help, just outright rejected him, and the other half hadn't been easy to convince.

But that was all over now. Rillaboom had gotten what he had wanted. He turned to leave the clearing and go back to his kids when he heard what sounded like a Pokemon crying. This wasn't a particularly safe area for younger Pokemon; there were some pretty tough creatures out here, so Rillaboom, his paternal instincts fully kicking in, decided to investigate.

After hiding the basket of food, he began to listen hard for where the sound was coming from. He moved towards a bunch of trees, where he thought the sound was coming from, seeing a bright, flickering orange light inside one of them. The glowing tree looked almost ancient, rotting away to the point of being just a gigantic, overgrown stump.

Rillaboom was easily able to tear away the bark; all it took was a good handle on it to tear half of the stump apart. He looked inside, frowning, and saw a small Chimchar, a terrified look on its face as it looked up at him. This was the crying noise. The Chimchar looked gaunt, hungry, and small for its kind. Its blue eyes were dull, red and puffy from crying for so long.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the Chimchar.

"H-hiding…" It whimpered out.

"From what?"

He didn't respond, instead, with a shaky finger, pointed at Rillaboom. His eyes grew wide with terror, his mouth opening in fear, but unable to utter a single word. Rillaboom looked behind him. His own eyes grew wide at the sight.

Standing and hissing before him were two Scolipedes, their small, poisonous arms twitching with malice. Rillaboom frowned, turning to face them on his hind legs, roaring his name as he beat the drum he had on his back. Each resulting blast from the drum became louder and louder until the soundwaves from them tore through the dirt, yet the Scolipedes held their ground.

Rillaboom could see that intimidating them wasn't enough, so he gave one final, explosive blast that sent the one on the right flying off into a tree. He raced towards the other dazed Scolipede, placing the drum back on himself, and jumped onto the creature's chest, grabbing onto his horns and pulling him down. Scolipede fell onto Rillaboom, the digits on his arms beginning to flail around, trying to sink into him. Rillaboom held Scolipede's body up with a leg as he tugged at its horns, roaring his name as he felt something give way.

With a sickening tearing sound, the Pokemon's head was ripped clean off of his body. Rillaboom kicked his thrashing corpse away and was able to dodge the other Scolipede, which had since recovered from the blast, as it charged at him, enraged. He got up, the head of the first Scolipede in his grip as the other one charged at him yet again, its horns aimed directly at his chest.

Rillaboom threw the head at the Scolipede as hard as he could, grinning and yelling his name in satisfaction as it connected with the Pokemon. He was about to charge the Scolipede and try to take its head off like he had with the other one, but it recovered much quicker than he thought. All that stopped him from being impaled were his reflexes; he grabbed the Scolipede's horns, holding them mere inches from his chest as he was pushed back.

He was slammed into a tree, his arms shaking as the Scolipede used its weight against him. The horns drew closer and closer to his chest, and he knew he had to do something quick. Rillaboom bellowed his name as he pushed the Scolipede a foot away from him, quickly dashing to the left of the tree. Scolipede slammed its horns directly into the wood, bellowing and hissing its name as it tried to free itself, but it was too late. Rillaboom bolted to its rear and grabbed the two horns, bellowing his name again as he began to rip the Pokemon in half. Scolipede tried in vain to free itself as its body was ripped clean in two, Rillaboom grabbing more of its torso as he worked his way down it.

It was already dead when he got up to its head, but he didn't care. He pulled the half torn head from the tree and finished the job, panting as he stood between two halves of the corpse, covered in its green, purple, and brown entrails and vicera. Rillaboom roared his name, smashing the drum as he made his dominance known to whatever Pokemon might have been watching.

Once he was finished, Rillaboom went back to the tree stump, happy to see that the Chimchar was still cowering inside of it.

"It's okay, you're safe now." He said, holding out an arm. Chimchar cried out in fear and curled himself further against the tree stump as he looked at the entrail-soaked fur. "They're dead. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

Chimchar looked nervously at him, trying to poke his head out of the stump to see if what he was saying was really true. Rillaboom backed up, letting the Pokemon see his handiwork, grinning when his eyes grew wide, a broad smile on his face. Chimchar looked back at him, then back at the Scolipedes.

"You did that?" He fearfully asked.

"I did."

Chimchar silently mouthed, 'Wow,' before crawling out of the tree stump. He made his way over to the corpses, poking the one that wasn't ripped in half with a stick.

"Where are your parents?" Rillaboom asked, frowning. Why was this Chimchar all alone, especially in somewhere as dangerous as where they were now.

"These two killed them." Chimchar responded, frowning and giving one of the corpses a rough kick. "Chased me all the way here."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Rillaboom said, getting closer to Chimchar.

"You sure showed them, though!" He said, grinning.

"I did. It's dangerous in these parts for someone like you. Why don't you go somewhere safe, I won't be around to save you if you get stuck like this again." Rillaboom said, turning and walking back to the basket of food.

There was a tiny Emolga nibbling away at an Oran berry, which he shooed away. The Pokemon yelped its name in disappointment as it ran away, clutching its treasure close to its chest. Rillaboom heaved the sack up, yet again, on his back, and began to make it back to his pack when a tiny voice called out.

"H-hey! Wait up!"

Rillaboom paused and looked back, the Chimchar dashing on all fours towards him. The Pokemon overshot his destination and went crashing down in front of him, which made him chuckle a little bit. He went over to Chimchar, picking him up and frowning.

"Yes?"

"Can I live with you?" He sheepishly asked, looking down.

"Erm…" Rillaboom raised his eyebrows, scratching his chest. "No."

"What? Why not?!" Chimchar whined as he followed him.

"I have enough kids." He told him, looking ahead.

"What's one more? C'mon!"

"No."

"Please?"

Rillaboom stopped, looking down at the Pokemon. He was giving him very cute baby doll eyes, and he felt bad, but…

"I'm sorry, little one, I am b-"

"I can help you!" Chimchar nervously shouted, almost on the verge of tears.

"How so?"

"Look!"

Chimchar raced towards a tree before grappling up it in an instant. He looked down, as if proud he could climb a tree.

"So? Climbing a tree isn't exactly hard."

"Can you do this, though?" Chimchar said, beginning to make his way on a rather thin branch.

Rillaboom watched as he went to the very edge of it, picking a few very ripe, delicious berries off of it. Chimchar tossed it down, smiling once Rillaboom caught and looked at it. Rillaboom looked up, thoroughly unimpressed.

He set the heavy basket of food down and made his way over to the tree. With a grunt, he began to shake the large tree, ripe berries raining down. Chimchar cried out as he lost his footing, but right before he smashed into the ground, Rillaboom caught him in his hand.

Chimchar looked up at him, lips quivering as he began to softly sob. Rillaboom set him down and picked the basket up, beginning to walk away. He walked for a bit before grinning, putting on a serious face and turned around, looking the Chimchar in the eyes.

"You coming?" He asked after a few seconds.

The joy that came from the Pokemon's eyes was almost tangible, and he held out an arm as Chimchar bolted towards him. He set Chimchar on his head and walked back to his Grookeys.

. . .

Ten years later

. . .

Time hadn't flown by, no, that was too slow of a word to describe how fast it went. Rillaboom looked over his children, all of which had grown up into strong, smart Thwackies in what only seemed like a few days. He had taught all of them everything he knew, and, now that it was time to see them off, Rillaboom didn't know if he could handle it. But as it was, the call of nature was echoing in their ears, and they had to follow it, and it had to happen today.

"I guess…" He started, eyes suddenly stinging. "I guess the last thing I can tell you is to stay safe."

Rillaboom frowned as the six Thwackies stood before him, each looking at a wide open expanse of jungle, their jungle. He was just about to turn and go when the youngest of his children dashed towards him, slamming into his arm and pulling it close. Rillaboom couldn't help his laughter as the rest of his children dashed towards him, hugging every part of him that could be hugged. He hugged them all back as best he could, eventually shaking them all off with a loving shout. The Thwackies all yelled their goodbyes as they ran off, and, very soon, Rillaboom was alone.

He sat down, taking a deep breath.

It was done. He was a father only in the sense of the word that he had biological offspring. It brought a tear to his eye that he quickly wiped away as he got up. Now that his kids were gone, all Rillaboom wanted to do was…

Well, do it all over again.

He walked back to the clearing he had called his home for the past…

How many years was it now? He didn't know, but he sat down under the shade of a tree and looked over the area where he had spent so much time raising his children. The fights they had. The joys they experienced. Those nights spent together.

Rillaboom felt a little tired and was just about to close his eyes to sleep when an orange and red blaze came from the entrance. It was the Chimchar he had saved all that time ago, now a proud Infernape. He had been able to evolve into his final form before even Rillabooms own kids had, which was something Rillaboom was proud of. It looked like he was back from one of his long outings into the area he had been nearly killed in.

"Save anyone?" He asked as Infernape drew close.

"Just a Pikachu." Infernape grinned, sitting beside him. "They left without me?"

"Eh, they'll all go their separate ways quickly. It's just how our kind is."

"Still… I would've liked to say goodbye."

"Hey, I told you to hold off on that expedition, but you were the one that had to go." Rillaboom said, frowning.

"Yeah." Infernape muttered, frowning. The two of them sat in silence for a while, but just as sleep clawed at Rillaboom's eyes, Infernape spoke up again. "What are we going to do now?"

"Huh?"

"Well…" He looked down, nervously grooming his tail.

"I'm leaving." Rillaboom said, sighing. "Going to go find others of my kind and see if they want to mate."

"More children!?" Infernape asked, shocked.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's just…" He sheepishly looked down, focusing harder on cleaning his already immaculate tail. "It's a good idea."

"You're welcome to stay here and help, if that's what your kind does." Rillaboom said, looking down. "You are a big help, even if you're gone for weeks at a time."

"T-thanks!" Infernape said, blushing. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Rillaboom said, leaning back against the tree.

It would be weeks before he could get as many children as he had the first time. The road towards his second fatherhood would be long, hard, yet rewarding in the end, and he couldn't wait to go, but he figured, why not spend one more night here before he leaves?

. . .

One month later

. . .

Rillaboom picked the stick off the ground, handing it back to the sobbing Grookey. This was one aspect of fatherhood that nobody liked; constantly crying children. He picked the Grookey up and set him on his head with his brother and sister, wondering how much more there was to go before they were back home.

Rillaboom had been able to mate with four females, three of them producing eggs that he was able to take with him. They had all hatched on the way back, and, while he secretly wished for a couple more, Rillaboom was glad that he was even able to get as many as he did.

He pushed past a large bush before stepping into a clearing he recognized. It was the one he had saved Chimchar from. Thoughts of how the Pokemon was doing now flashed in his mind as he made his way through the clearing. He wondered if Infernape had stayed at the home, or if he had left, off to go save some Pokemon or something like that.

It took maybe ten minutes for Rillaboom to get back to the slightly overgrown clearing to see that Infernape had chosen the first. He was sitting beside something new; a large circle of rocks, burning wood in the center of it. When Infernape saw Rillaboom, he noticed that he didn't look the same.

He almost looked angry.

"Infernape!" Rillaboom called out, the Grookies jumping off of him and dashing towards him.

"You're back." Infernape said, looking down at the Pokemon jumping at his legs.

"I am… is everything okay?" Rillaboom asked, frowning.

"Follow me." Infernape said, walking away from the Grookies.

"I can't just… leave my kids here." Rillaboom said, walking over to them. He looked over at Infernape, a recognizable look on his face. Rillaboom nodded, scooping the Grookies up in his arm. He placed them under the tree they would be sleeping under for who knows how long. "Stay here. Don't explore, don't do anything. I'll be back in a few minutes."

He hoped that his children would obey him, and turned. Infernape was by a path he must have made when he was gone. Rillaboom followed him through it until the two of them were in a clearing. It was smaller than the one they called home, and cleared of vegetation right down to the dirt. Infernape turned to face him, nearly snarling.

"You spent quite a bit of time on this." Rillaboom said, taking the drum off his back and setting it by the entrance. "Why do you think you can lead my family?"

"I'm faster, stronger, and smarter than you." Infernape said, getting down on all fours.

"We'll see about that." Rillaboom said, growling as he walked menacingly towards Infernape.

It didn't take long for Infernape to launch himself at him. He was an extraordinarily fast Pokemon, he had been truthful when he said that. Rillaboom grunted as his feet slammed into his head, knocking him back a bit before Infernape backflipped from the momentum and delivered a strong punch to his jaw.

Rillaboom reached out, trying to grab him, but Infernape feinted just a second before he was grabbed, spinning and kicking Rillaboom yet again across the face. Infernape jumped on Rillaboom, wrapping his legs around his neck and choking him as he smashed his fists against his head again and again, grinning as he slowly chipped away at Rillaboom.

He was just about to jump off of his opponent when a powerful hand wrapped around his ankle, clutching it tightly. Rillaboom bellowed his name before unwinding Infernape and slamming him against the ground. The Pokemon tried to get free, but Rillaboom held on tightly, winding him around and slamming him against the ground yet again. Rillaboom grabbed Infernape by the shoulders and hammered him against the hard soil before taking his ankle in his hand yet again and flinging him into a tree as easy as one would a basket of fruit.

Infernape connected with the hard wood with a smash before falling to the ground, struggling in vain to get up. Rillaboom was on him in an instant, his large foot firmly holding the Pokemon down. Infernape gasped as he clutched at it, but again, it was all in vain.

"Why… How did you think you could beat me?" Rillaboom asked, frowning as he looked down. "Do I look like a pushover? Do you not remember what I did to those Scolipedes?" Infernape nodded, terror in his eyes. "Why then? Why did you want to fight?"

"Because…" Infernape gasped as he writhed on the ground. Rillaboom could see that he was in pretty bad shape, but as far as he was concerned, he gave as good as he got. "Because…" Infernape looked up at Rillaboom, tears in his eyes. "Ever since you… raised me… all I can think about is how much I need to be with you."

"What?" Rillaboom said, slightly off-put. Infernape… really felt this way?

"I can't… can't help it. Every single time I look at you I get Butterfrees in my chest." He explained, sitting up. Infernape tried to wriggle out from under his foot, but failed. "I've wanted to tell you for… for so long, but I wasn't sure you'd…" He trailed off.

"So you decided to challenge my position in my own family?" He growled, pressing down on the Pokemon a bit harder.

"Well if I-" Infernape coughed, pushing against the foot on his chest. Rillaboom let off him, but not by much. "T-thanks. If I beat you, then I could've had you all to myself."

"Not the brightest idea." Rillaboom said, frowning. "I raised you better than this."

Infernape choked, nodding. His face was turning an odd shade, so Rillaboom all but took his foot off of him. The Pokemon gasped for air, coughing hard as he recovered, but continued to nod.

"I-I can't… can't help my f-feelings towards you." He said, taking deep breaths of air. Rillaboom frowned at the blush on the Pokemon's face. He followed Infernape's eyes to his crotch, frowning again.

Rillaboom stepped off of Infernape and looked down at him, equal parts shocked and disgusted. Infernape was erect, his rather large cock twitching in the air as the two of them looked at it. If Rillaboom was

honest with himself, it did kind of look like his; long shaft, veins running up it, an uncut tip throbbing in the open air, the only difference being color and size. Rillaboom's was a lot thicker, and had maybe three inches on Infernapes', and it was light brown, like the skin on his hands. Aside from being smaller, Infernape's member was more of a pinkish-orange color.

"You don't say." Rillaboom muttered. "I swear by the skin on my back…"

Thoughts were swirling in his mind as Infernape looked up at him. This… this was his son; he had brought him into his herd when he was a little Chimchar, but now… well, the Pokemon's erection made his feelings towards him blatantly apparent. He looked over Infernape again, at how weak he looked, how exposed and uncertain he appeared. It was turning him on a little.

Rillaboom leaned over, picking Infernape up and carrying him over to a large tree, placing him down. Infernape watched him as he sat down spreading his legs wide. Rillaboom tugged at his cock from the confines of his fur, causing Infernape's eyes to grow wide.

"W-what are you doing?" Infernape asked, nervously watching Rillaboom.

"What do you think? Come between my legs and suck me off." He said, his thick cock gently pulsing to life. "Get me hard, then we'll have some fun."

Infernape was a bit hesitant, at first, but a throb from his cock let him know what he truly wanted. He got down on his knees and shuffled towards Rillaboom, leaning on his muscle-ridden thighs as he looked at his flaccid member. It was massive, much bigger than his own, throbbing gently in his hands once he picked it up. He guessed it was maybe a foot in length, thicker than the tip of his tail.

At first, all he did was hold it. Infernape wanted to obey Rillaboom, wanted to put it in his mouth, but its size alone was intimidating him. He was just about to back away, just about to run as far from Rillaboom as he could when he felt the entire back of his neck become engulfed by Rillaboom's hand. His face was pushed into this massive member, causing him to gag.

"I told you to suck." Rillaboom said, letting go of his head.

Infernape nodded once the cock was out of his throat and grabbed the base of it. He could take maybe half of it in his mouth before he gagged, so what he could suck on, he sucked on. Rillaboom began to grow more as he was sucked, stifling moans as Infernape worked his tip around his tongue. His mouth was much warmer than he had expected it to be and with each suck, he could feel the blood rushing into his length.

He began to slowly push Infernape's head down his cock, making the Pokemon suck further down than he wanted to. He began to gag, but Rillaboom kept pushing. His mouth was so warm, his tongue so wet…

"Suck on me!" Rillaboom commanded, almost shouting.

Infernape nodded, tearing up as his mouth wrapped around the shaft. He began to suck as Rillaboom fucked his mouth, grunting with pleasure as his cock worked deeper and deeper down Infernape's throat. He took Infernape's hands, pressing them against his balls, and the Pokemon quickly got the idea, gently rubbing them as he sucked. Rillaboom held Infernape's head to his groin, beginning to move his cock in and out of him.

With each thrust, Infernape gagged, but was somehow getting over it. It made Rillaboom push him deeper onto his cock, all the way to his groin. Once Infernape's mouth was pressed against his waist, he held him there, grunting slightly at the heat this Pokemon was giving off. Infernape began to move his tongue around the underside of his shaft, sealing his lips around Rillaboom's length and sucking hard. Rillaboom gently, inch by inch, began to move Infernape up and down his cock, grunting with each shove in. After a few small thrusts, he began to go faster, pounding Infernape's throat, his balls smacking against the same throat his cock was pushing in and out of.

Rillaboom began to say his name over and over again as he fucked this Pokemon's mouth, groaning every few seconds at his wiggling tongue. He shivered as his cock scraped against Infernape's teeth, wondering why he hadn't done this a long time ago. Strands of saliva fell from Infernape's mouth and onto his balls, which the Pokemon was still rubbing. Infernape rubbed it into his sack, massaging each of the massive balls with his cupped hands as Rillaboom moved his head up and down his enormous shaft.

Infernape coughed a bit as Rillaboom began to fuck him faster, slamming his face against his groin. He wondered if Rillaboom was about to cum, which excited him. This was what Infernape had wanted for so long. It made him suck on his cock harder than before, move his tongue all around his length faster than before. Rillaboom roared, Infernape eagerly awaited his reward, but, to his shock, Rillaboom roughly shoved him off of him. Infernape looked up in confusion at the panting Pokemon, wondering why he did that.

"You want to have some fun?" Infernape nodded. "Do it yourself. Make me cum."

Infernape grinned, nodding again before jumping back on Rillaboom's cock. He grabbed his thick shaft with his hands, wildly jerking him off as he sucked on his tip. His tongue swirled around Rillaboom's tip as he moved up and down his length, his hands often running into each other as he jerked him off. He moved his hands down to Rillaboom's groin and began to move them up his length as one, causing Rillaboom to yell his name in pleasure.

He was just about to suck all the way down Rillaboom's shaft again when his voice exploded, bellowing his name louder than Infernape had ever heard him before. Cum flew into his mouth, coating his tongue with its salty-sweet taste, quickly filling him up. Infernape gulped the cum down as more and more was shot into him, realizing that this was better than he ever could have thought.

After another large mouthful, Rillaboom carefully picked Infernape off of his cock, that angry expression gone, replaced with a smirk. He got up and onto his knees, Infernape falling under him. Rillaboom turned him around, pulling his rear close to his throbbing length. He had feared that any resulting orgasm would turn him off from this, but it was quite the contrary.

He was harder than he had ever been before.

"Wuh… what are you doing?" Infernape asked, looking back.

"Having fun." Rillaboom said, rubbing his wet, pulsing cock against his tight asshole.

He pushed his tip in, causing Infernape to cry out in pain and moan slightly. Infernape's hot, fleshy ring of muscle was easily the most pleasurable thing Rillaboom had ever pushed his cock into, even beating the other Rillabooms he mated with. He pushed his length further into Infernape, causing the Pokemon to scream his name in pain. As Rillaboom worked himself further into this hot, warm asshole, he closed his eyes, his lips quivering slightly from the pleasure. About halfway inside of Infernape, the Pokemon cried out for Rillaboom to stop.

"Y-you're too far in!" He cried out, grasping at the dirt.

"I think…" Rillaboom murmured. "Someone needs to be…" He pushed his length in further, causing Infernape to cry out louder. "More honest with their body!"

With that, Rillaboom slammed his groin against Infernape's waist, causing the Pokemon to scream out in a pleasured, yet pained, shout. His cock bulged against Infernape's stomach, and he could feel so much of the inside of this Pokemon's body. Speaking of which…

Infernape's asshole was clenching rather tightly and repetitively against his cock. Rillaboom looked down to see the Pokemon, a lax, pleasured look on his face, his length throbbing as cum spewed out of it as he panted. He grinned, taking his shaft in a few fingers and jerking Infernape off rapidly. It caused him to buck his hips back and forth on Rillaboom's mast, making the large Pokemon jerk him off faster. After one last, shuddering poot of cum, Infernape could do nothing but shiver as his ass was impaled by Rillaboom.

Rillaboom grabbed Infernape's round asscheeks, rubbing them as he got used to his tightness, his warmth. The saliva from Infernape had made it easy to push inside of him, and now, Rillaboom didn't want to pull himself out. He was fine with leaving his cock inside of Infernape for the rest of his life, but Infernape looked behind at him, his face expressing the want, the need that he felt, and Rillaboom suddenly felt a keen sense of obligation towards him.

He grabbed Infernape's waist and slid his cock out until all that remained inside of him was his tip, and slowly pushed it back in. As he pushed past Infernape's warm flesh, he moaned, instantly pulling out. With a grunt, he pushed back in, grinning at Infernape's moans. With a firm grip on his waist, he started to thrust in and out of him, his balls gently smacking against Infernape's own.

Each thrust made Infernape moan loudly, squirming in pleasure as he was fucked. Rillaboom's massive length pressed against his stomach with each thrust, his tip rubbing against his prostate as he slammed it back in. His tail instinctually wrapped around Rillaboom as much as it could, beginning to tug him into his asshole. Rillaboom reached down, grabbing Infernape's hands, and pulled him back. He started to fuck Infernape faster now, the Pokemon sliding off of his cock, only to be pulled back on it a second later.

He fucked Infernape roughly, letting go of his hands in his lust and grabbing his waist, beginning to slam his cock inside of him at near light speed. Infernape cried out in pleasure as grabbed at whatever was close to him, his face pressed against the ground as Rillaboom's cock rapidly slid in and out of him. Every time his huge shaft rammed into him, Infernape saw stars.

After he slowed down, Rillaboom held Infernape close to his groin. His asshole was trembling now, pulsing from the pleasure. Infernape just panted as Rillaboom held his ass close.

With a grunt, Rillaboom picked Infernape up. The Pokemon cried out, confused as he was placed against Rillaboom's chest. Rillaboom pulled Infernape close, smiling down at him as he laid back against the tree. He placed Infernape's legs on his own and grabbed his erect cock, beginning to jerk him off yet again as he started to fuck him.

Infernape cried out in bliss as his ass was rammed with Rillaboom's cock, squirming in pleasure as he was jerked off. He began to buck his hips on his length again, Rillaboom not moving his hand anymore. His cock was slick with precum, so he pushed it into Rillaboom's hand, falling down onto his member with a cry. Rillaboom didn't want to do any work in this position, this Infernape knew, and took advantage of. He began to slide his rear up and down his cock faster, pushing his own stiff, throbbing member into Rillaboom's hand with a grunt.

It didn't take long for Infernape to cum, Rillaboom realized. The Pokemon was screaming his name, and he felt warm liquid gush into his palm, Infernape's asshole clenching tightly against his tip. Rillaboom moaned slightly before slamming Infernape back down his length.

He was still shooting his load, bucking his hips into a non-existent hand and sliding down Rillaboom's cock. Cum spurted onto his chest, leaving his fur matted and wet.

Rillaboom grabbed Infernape by the waist and began to slide his length in and out of him as the Pokemon's orgasm induced gaze wore off.

He would fuck this warm asshole for a minute or so, slamming his balls into Infernapes before he let the Pokemon take over. He would moan his name as his ass slid up and down his length, clenching tightly around it as he went up to the tip.

Rillaboom suddenly pushed his entire length into Infernape and spun him around, so that his cock was resting on his belly. He wrapped a hand around Infernape and pulled him close, getting up. Once the two were up, he slammed him against the tree they had been fucking under, looking down and grinning.

Infernape's legs were on either side of his rear, grabbing and pulling Rillaboom close. His wet, throbbing, erect cock squished against Rillaboom's stomach, and his arms and tail were wrapped around Rillaboom.

Rillaboom began to thrust into him yet again, his toes digging into the dirt as the two of them grunted in unison. Infernape wrapped his tail around Rillaboom's leg as his cock pumped in and out of him, his lips quivering as he breathed his musk in. Rillaboom's length kept pressing and moving against his prostate, resulting in, yet again, another erection. With his member pressed against Rillaboom's chest, Infernape began to buck his hips, moaning loudly in pleasure as his ass was fucked and his length moved in between his and Rillaboom's chest.

Rillaboom began to pant louder, his thrusts becoming heavier, quicker, as his cock slid in and out of Infernape's asshole. The Pokemon's hole was much tighter than he had expected it to be, Rillaboom realized. He thought that, once his length was inside of it, that he would be able to stretch him out, make the Infernape his, but as it was, his legs were trembling from the bliss that the hole was rewarding him with. Rillaboom took one more deep breath before yelling his name, his cock throbbing with bliss as he pumped his seed deep into Infernape.

Infernape gasped in surprise as warm cum filled his asshole, beginning to moan his own name loudly as the pressure in his asshole, now unbearably tight, made him begin to shoot his own load all over the two of them. While his orgasm was over in a few seconds, Rillaboom kept shooting his own inside of him, cum spurting out of his asshole and down his legs.

Infernape felt him tense up for a second, grunt, then felt his cock pulse inside of him, no doubt shooting more inside of him. Rillaboom began to tremble, if only for a second, before he took a deep breath. Infernape looked up, tangible bliss in his eyes as this Pokemon looked down at him.

"Next time," Rillaboom said, taking a step back, "tell me that you want me to fuck you, instead of trying to fight me." With that, he pulled Infernape off of him, letting the cum-covered Pokemon fall to the ground, a writhing, euphoric mess.

"Rilla!" A tiny voice called.

"Eh?" Rillaboom turned around, tucking his cock away.

It was one of his herd, a young Grookey that - if he was honest with himself - was his favorite out of the bunch. The Pokemon ran up to him before climbing up his arm, resting on his head. He took the stick from his head and smacked Rillaboom twice on it before putting it back, looking down and grinning.

"Yes, little one?" Rillaboom said, beginning to walk away.

"You were gone for a long time!" Grookey said, looking back at Infernape.

"I just had to teach that Infernape over there a lesson."

"Did you win?"

Rillaboom looked back at Infernape; he was covered in their cum, panting, and was just looking up at the sky.

"I did."

"But what's on him?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Rillaboom said, grinning. "Now, let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah!" Grookey said, taking the stick out yet again and hitting Rillaboom.

. . .

Hello! I hope you enjoyed reading!

If you want to join my Discord, go on the app and enter the code, "rFFBBm5". You can suggest stories that I'll eventually write, see the stories that I'm in the process of writing (if you can stand spoilers), and overall have a great time. The server's growing a lot faster than I ever expected, so I wanted to give a hearty thanks to anyone who's in it!


	13. Milotic

"Emily, c'mon, we're going to be late!" Matthew said, leaning his forehead against the bathroom door, eyes clenched tightly closed. He was about to scream his new wife's name in a high-pitched, playful voice when the door suddenly opened. Matthew braced himself against the doorway, grinning a mere inch away from her face. "Hey there, sweet stuff." He said with a grin.

"Mhmm…" Emily said, pushing past him, eyebrows raised. "How can we be late to a fair?"

"The gates open in thirty minutes!" Matthew said, hurrdly throwing on his coat, jumping up and down on his heels as he waited for his wife to put on her rather expensive fur coat. She took one look at him and giggled, buttoning up her own coat.

"You're a little kid, you know that?" She said, grinning.

"Doesn't that make you a pedophile, then?" He said, taking her hand in his as they walked out of the house they were renting for their honeymoon. Emily tisked, frowning at him as he walked her to his car.

"Just drive, lover boy." She said as he got in.

"Yes, princess." Matthew said sarcastically.

He started the car, throwing it reverse before driving back out of the driveway. Once they were on the road, Emily turned the radio on, switching it to some obnoxious music that Matthew hoped was just a phase. He didn't know what it was about the music, it was just something he hated, and it certainly made the drive to the fairground a lot longer.

While they were on the road, Matthew thought of his Pokemon. It was something he did often, as he hadn't seen her since he and Emily were dating. It had happened almost on their first date; he had taken her to a restaurant that allowed humans, as well as Pokemon, to dine there, and it had taken a lot of effort to hear back from here after that. He had been confused, of course, but when she told him that she didn't like Pokemon, it had all clicked into place.

Separating from his Pokemon had been pretty hard for him; Matthew never got a starter Pokemon when he was a young child, adopting one on his eighteenth birthday instead. It had been a small, punky Umbreon that had given him quite a bit of trouble, but she was cute enough to keep around, until Emily came along.

Instead of keeping her in her Pokeball until Emily eventually came around to the idea of actually living with a Pokemon, Matthew had just given her to a good friend. He wondered if that Umbreon, even though close to seven years had passed, would remember him if he was ever able to come back for her.

He guessed not.

The fairgrounds soon came into view, large tents, rides, and other such attractions looming in the golden horizon as they drew closer. Matthew could hardly contain his excitement, but Emily, on the other hand, was on her phone, not even paying attention to the glory that was the fair. Matthew wanted to say something, but… well, he wasn't her dad.

He drove up to a long line of idling cars, sighing and opening a window as they slowly crawled forward. An attendant came into view, handing out tickets and taking wads of money in return. Matthew grabbed his wallet, grabbing some money out of it as he drew closer. Once he had paid, he was directed to an open field nearly filled with vehicles, and followed the attendants to his designated parking spot.

"We're here!" Matthew said in a sing-songy voice.

Emily put away her phone, smiling up at him. The two got out of the car, locking it behind them, and made their way to the front gate, which had apparently been open a lot longer than Matthew had been told. He paid for the two of them, taking his wife's hand in his as they walked into the fairgrounds.

"Where to first…" Matthew said to himself, looking at the map he had been given.

It was more of a country fair, so there were all sorts of different, more rural activities than typical fairs in the city. Tractor pulls, seeing who had grown the largest pumpkin, and there were old farming machines on display almost everywhere, but there were also more modern fair rides that would more typically be at a regular fair; ferris wheel, a pretty small, yet fun looking roller coaster, even that one ride where you strapped yourself in a cage no bigger than your body, proceeding to be flipped over and over again for however long the sadist running it allowed you to.

Emily hadn't, of course, been one for something like this. The rides, sure, but maybe the more tame ones, and the rest of the attractions?

Forget about it. She did try to appear to be having fun, however, for her husband's sake. For him, even if he was a dope sometimes, she would go to a boring fair once a year.

If she was honest with herself, though, all she wanted to do was find someplace secluded, hidden from view, and fuck this man. Matthew might not have been the smartest, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was making love. She looked down at his groin, desperately wishing that they were at the home as he looked at the map.

"What do you say, hun?" Matthew asked, holding the map closer to her. "I kinda want to see the pumpkins, but if you were thinking more along the lines of a ride, we could do that too."

"Whatever you want." Emily replied as she stood on her toes and kissed him.

His eyes lit up as she kissed him, even if it was just a small one, and a wide grin spread across his handsome face.

"Pumpkins it is then!" Emily said with a faux-smile.

She wrapped her hands around Matthews own, and the two of them followed the map to where the pumpkins were. Emily didn't know much of the simple life; old 1930 Farmalls, mechanical reapers that looked over a hundred years old, even the impressive walls of scythes, saws, and sling blades were just as alien to her as her books of sheet music was to Matthew.

Well, for Matthew, as goofy as he might be, she'd suffer through this.

When the two of them arrived at the pumpkins, it took a lot for Matthew to hold his jaw up. There were only three gigantic ones, but all around them were others that were absolutely huge. Matthew gave his phone to a stranger, thankful that they'd take his and Emily's picture next to a large orange pumpkin that was easily twice as big as him. He could barely contain his excitement when he saw the picture, nearly hugging the stranger, but after a stern look from his wife, he resorted to a boring handshake.

"So big…" Matthew said, hands on his hips as he looked at one of the pumpkins. "Emily, what'd you think?"

"Eh?"

"How do they get 'em so big?" Matthew exclaimed giddily.

"Um… I don't know. You're smarter than I am when it comes to this stuff, dear." Emily said. "You sure like your pumpkins, huh?"

"Just imagine…" Matthew said, drooling, a small balustrade that came up to his knees preventing him from leaning against the pumpkin. "The amount of pie you could make from this."

"You wouldn't want to make a pie out'v her." Someone said. Matthew swung around, almost offended that someone wouldn't want to eat a two thousand pound pumpkin pie.

"Why not?"

"Lass is a Bill's Pacific Titan." This old man said. He was your typical farmer; busted, old overalls, a red flannel shirt, dingy truckers cap, shit-encrusted boots, and a gleam of wonder in his eyes whenever he looked at the pumpkin. "She'd be pretty tasteless, bitter, even."

"A Bill's… Pacific Titan?" Matthew said, taking his phone out and writing the seed type down on a notepad app. "Do you know some good ones for pie making then?"

"Winter Luxury's the only seed I'll eat." The farmer said, taking an almost snooty attitude towards the question. "But Bill's seeds are the best for pumpkins this big. Planted her pretty early, but man alive, did it pay off."

"Y-y…" Matthew was almost at a loss for words as he glanced back between this farmer and the Pacific Titan. "You're the owner?"

"Yes sir, I am." The farmer said, grinning. "Owen Huges," He said, holding an old, callused hand out, which Matthew eagerly shook.

"Matthew St. Onge," Matthew said, letting go. "The missus is Emily."

The farmer held out a hand, but Emily shook her head, smiling apologetically. The last thing she wanted to do was shake the hand of someone who played around in the dirt with pig shit and worms as much as Owen did. Owen smiled and withdrew his hands, adjusting his overalls before sniffing loudly, almost a snort, before looking at the gigantic Bill's Pacific Titan, admiration in his eyes.

"Yup, she's a beauty. If you want, I could give some tips on how to grow one, if you're interested." Owen said, looking at Matthew. "Jessie Ersten over there's trying to dethrone me, can't have that happening, now can I?"

"Guess not." Matthew said, trying to play it cool. Something about this farmer just made him need to impress him, and he didn't know why. A firm throat clearing from his wife, however, made him glance over. She didn't look too happy discussing pumpkins with a bumpkin. "Erm… well, how about I give you my phone number, we can talk later?" Matthew asked, taking his phone out.

Owen agreed, taking out an oddly new model of a relatively popular brand of cell phone. It didn't really match the aesthetic that Owen seemed to be exuding, but… well, Matthew wasn't really one to judge. Owen, with a nod, walked away from Matthew and Emily, Matthew sighing as he left.

"Alright." He said, turning to his wife. "Where to?"

"Let me see the map?" She asked.

Matthew gave it to her, taking one last look at the enormous pumpkin before turning back to his wife. She took her sweet time looking over the map, her eyes lighting up for mere fractions of a second before that bored look overcame them again. Matthew was about to wander off to the other pumpkins when Emily finally spoke up.

"It says here on the map that there's a fortune teller." She said, pointing on the map. Matthew looked at it, nodding slightly, wondering if he hid his fear as well as he hoped he did. He wasn't a superstitious man in the slightest, hell, ghost type Pokemon were everywhere, no, it wasn't ghosts, it was the concept of fate. Matthew didn't want to know when he would die or what would happen in his life, and fortune telling was one big spoiler alert. "Aww, c'mon you big baby!" Emily teased.

Matthew laughed uncomfortably, but nodded, taking his wife's hand as the two of them began to follow the map. He had to put on a brave face for his newly wed, but, as hard as he tried to, he couldn't stop his heart from racing when he saw the tent.

It was a rather small tent, maybe as tall as he was, only as wide as his arms completely outstretched. It had large mulberry and maroon stripes leading up to the top, growing smaller and smaller until they reached a flagpole that had an odd flag on it. It was a simple, tiny design, that had nine golden-white lines that spiraled and wound around each other until they formed a stiff peak.

"It's pretty small." Matthew said, nervously looking over at Emily.

"We'll fit, don't worry." She said as she took his hand in hers, opening the tent before grimacing.

Sitting inside of the tent was a Pokemon Matthew had only seen once or twice in his life before; a Ninetales. Sitting next to the Pokemon was an elderly man, his dark, cracked skin contrasting heavily with his nearly pure white eyes. He was dressed in a beaten up, old vest and torn shorts that looked no better. The man was in a dire need of a shave, haircut, and better clothing, but the one thing he didn't seem to skimp on was jewellery. He had a large chain on his neck, an odd pendant set with an iridescent, skillfully carved gem hanging down near his belly button. His fingers were adorned with rings of all metals and jewels, giving off an almost rainbow appearance as every digit was lined with three or four of them.

"Ah, come in, please, my honored guests!" He said, giving a toothless grin and spreading his arms wide. Well, it wasn't completely toothless; he had three or so old, yellowed teeth.

In the middle of the small tent was an odd, ancient metal sheet, intricately carved with old runes. Bones were sprawled out around a large ball made either of foggy glass, or extremely expensive crystal. Candles were lit on the five corners of the metal sheet, which presented a fire hazard to the unknowing observer, but for as long as Matthew looked around the tent, not a single drop of melted wax dripped down the candle. There were two pillows in front of the table, one red, one purple.

"C'mon Matt, let's go." Emily said, turning and walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Matthew said, frowning and grabbing her gently by the arm. Emily sneered at him before tearing it away.

"What?" She nearly snarled.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted to go to the fortune teller, not me!" Matthew said, frowning. "I don't like them, but I would go for you. Do the same for me."

Emily scowled before rubbing her creased brow, shaking her head and sighing.

"Fine." She said, walking past him.

Matthew shook his head, a little agitated at his wife. She could be a real bitch sometimes, but most of the time Emily was actually fun to be around. She was smart, witty, even, not to mention she was great in bed. With a patient sigh, Matthew joined his wife in the tent, kneeling down in front of the imposing table.

"Hello." Matthew said, looking at the man.

"You've dishonored us." The man said, his smile gone.

"Sorry?" Matthew was starting to get nervous. Was he going to cast a spell on him or something? Turn him into a fish or bug or something? "She's just… not a big fan of Pokemon."

"We know." The man said, running his hand across one of the Ninetale's nine tails. "And we accept your apology."

"We appreciate it, really." Matthew said, holding a hand out. The blind fortune teller smiled widely, making Emily grimace at his lack of teeth, but he didn't go for Matthew's hand. He withdrew it, blushing a bit from his embarrassment.

"What can I do for you, friends?" He says, slowly gathering the bones. "Knuckle bone readings from an ancient, long dead race of dragons? Mayhaps a glance into the crystals of a region that has since been swallowed by the crashing waves?" The old man took out a golden case, opening it up and pulling out a long, thin wrapper. He held it up and the Ninetales blew a small flame onto the top, and it was in the man's mouth a second later. He took a long puff from it as it hung from his mouth, seemingly about to fall out of it at any second now. "Maybe a card reading? Nothing ancient about them, but sometimes, they work better than old knuckles or crystal balls."

"What do you say, Emily?" Matthew said, looking over to his wife as the stench of old, exotic tobacco filled the tent. Emily coughed a bit, before looking back and forth at the man and the Pokemon that was snugly cuddling with him.

"How about you go first, dear?" She said, a devious grin on her face.

"Oh, um… alright."

"Ninetales…" The Pokemon said, looking over at the old man.

"Eh? Oh, of course." He says, putting a hand under her snout and lovingly rubbing it. "She knows you're nervous, Matthew."

"How do you know my name?" Matthew said, his face going white.

"When you travel the world as much as I have, when you live the life that I have lived, the spirits come to whisper things in your ears. Secrets. Motivations. Sometimes they'll tell a story, how they died or lived, their hopes and dreams." He said, looking at Matthew with his dead eyes. "Also, your wife called your name when she so rudely barged out of our tent."

"O-oh." Matthew smiled, chuckling nervously. "I see."

"It doesn't take a wiseman such as myself to hear things," He says, laughing. "Now," He composes himself, but the grin stays on his face, "Dragon knuckles, maybe?"

"Um… S-sure. Never done this before so… yeah, I guess." Matthew stumbled, looking down as the man picked them up.

"A wise choice." The man says, nodding. Once the yellowed bones were in his hands, he shook them for a few seconds before blowing into them, proceeding to toss them onto the metal sheet. The candle flames grew a bit higher as they clinked on the table and, even though the man had tossed them pretty hard, each knuckle never even came close to falling from the table. He waved his hand over them, mouthing something neither Matthew or Emily could hear before he turned and looked at Ninetales.

The Pokemon looked down at the metal table, her eyes narrowing as she examined them. After a few seconds, she bobbed her head and said her name a couple of times and looked over to the old man, who nodded.

"She tells me that the bones say that change will come into your life very soon." He said, holding out his hand. "Take my hand."

Matthew obeyed, watching as the man grabbed his wrist. He held his palm up towards the Ninetales, who surprised the couple by leaning down and giving a soft, hot lick up his fingers and palm. He laughed a little as it tickled.

"Don't wipe it off." The man said, giving his palm back. "Unless you want that change she saw to be the death of you."

"O-okay." Matthew stammered, frightfully looking at his palm. He placed it far from his body, leaning over and resting his elbow on his knee just for good measure.

"And what, my dear Emily, is in the future for you?" The wiseman said, looking over at her.

"The crystal, I guess. I won't have her licking me, though." Emily said, frowning at the Ninetales.

"The crystal it is," He said, either ignoring her comment, or just not hearing it. He was pretty old, so Matthew chalked it up to his hearing.

The man took a puff from his cigarette before taking the butt out, making both Matthew and Emily grimace as he rubbed it on the skin on his knee before flicking the butt away. He grabbed the ash from his knee, what little there was, in between his fingers, and gently blew it onto the crystal sphere. Matthew and Emily stared in amazement as the cracks inside of the ball took form, swirling and twisting and moving all around inside of their confines, each crack seemingly alive. The crystal shone with a million different colors as the man moved his hands around it, again silently mouthing words. After a few seconds, the colors moved faster and faster, nearly shaking the metal sheet, the flames on the candles booming with their fire as the Ninetales observed the man. With a shout that scared the ever-loving-shit out of Matthew, everything seemed to stop.

The colors were now tame, gently swirling around the ball, almost playing with each other. The candles had long since gone out, leaving the tent shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the glow of the ball. If Matthew wasn't so concentrated on the ritual going on before him and looked behind him, he wouldn't have even seen the daylight from outside.

The man nearly collapsed onto the Ninetales, panting heavily as his Pokemon observed the colors inside of the living ball of crystal. The four of them sat in silence for what seemed like the longest time.

After a few minutes, the Ninetales slowly, proudly sat up, looking directly at Emily. She said her name in a hundred different variations before leaning back down on the man's lap.

"My dear, oh my…" He said, clutching at the pendant on his belly. "She… saw collapse. Burnt buildings and scorched flesh, winged demons and serpents eating children. She saw you chained up against a rock, rusty chains tormenting you from escape. They are doubt. Malice. Ignorance. Greed." The man grabs one of the tails, an almost frightful expression on his face. "These are the demons you must overcome, else you suffer any consequences."

It was silent in the tent.

Matthew looked over at Emily, shocked, and saw that there was an odd expression on her face, one he had never observed before. It honestly looked like she was about to kill this man. He held out his hand, beckoning for Emily to take it, but she slapped it away.

"What utter Tauros shit!" She screamed, the dam breaking. "Demons? What a pitiful fucking excuse for a fortune teller you are! I could get a better fortune from a psychic Pokemon, and they can't even speak!"

"..."

Matthew, the old fortune teller, even the Ninetales looked shocked, but Emily went on.

"And consequences? Are you threatening me? I'll let you know, you freak, that my dad's the Kanto District Attorney, I'll sue you for everything you fucking own!" She shrieked, panting from her rage. "And you!" She said, turning to Matthew. "You country fucking bumpkin! How could you bring me to a cesspit like this tent?"

"I… um…"

"I, um," Emily mocked, frowning. "You're a dumbass, you know?"

Matthew wasn't sure how to process his wife's outburst. Ninetales said something, but Emily quickly glared at her.

"Oh, can it, you!" She said, shaking her head. "Pokemon are fucking stupid, you're not an exception because your with this fucker."

Just then, Ninetale's eyes glowed a dark, angry shade of red. An odd smoke covered Emily; a stormy red and black that covered her completely. Matthew cried out, panicked, but a stern look from the Ninetales shut him up. Ninetales began to speak again, the man translating as she did so.

"Because of your arrogance, your surly and repugnant behaviour, your lack to embrace the change that was offered up to you, I have decided to force you to learn this lesson, vile woman." The man said, tears running down his face. "Your beauty, your opulence, your elegance and charm will be no more appealing in this form. You have one year, one year to learn the lessons of old, to shed the abominable attitude you feel towards living creatures. I curse you with the powers of the Old Ones to confine you to this form until the vile black in your heart has been lifted."

The smoke went away just as fast as it appeared, turning what was once Matthew's beautiful wife into the ugliest Pokemon he had ever seen; a Feebas. Her eyes were dark, and far set into either side of her speckled body, blue fins moving and twitching as realization suddenly came into her large eyes.

"And with that, the curse has been finished." The man said, turning to Matthew.

"T-turn her back!" Matthew demanded, holding his new wife close to his chest.

"Not possible, my dear Matthew." He said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Why the fuck not?!" He nearly screamed, but a stern look from the Ninetales calmed him down in a second.

"A curse invoking the Old Ones, done by this Pokemon, is…" He took out another cigarette as he shook his head. "Irreversible. Only two things can help your wife now."

"What!?" He said, on the edge of his pillow.

"Do as it commanded; make her learn the lessons of old." He said, puffing on the cigarette once it was lit.

"What does that even mean?" Matthew said, groaning.

"Respect. Honesty. An appreciation for all life."

"And the other cure?"

"Death." He said, shaking his head slowly. Matthew gulped, looking down at his wife. She stared up blankly at him.

"N-no, this is stupid. This is fucking stupid." He said, shaking his head. "Where is she? I-is this some stupid prank or something?"

"No pranks here." The wiseman said, raising his hands.

"No, this is… it's fucking stupid! Where's my fucking wife!?" Matthew said, trying to stand up.

Ninetales growled, her eyes glinting red. As angry as Matthew was, the last thing he needed was to be turned into a Pokemon. He sunk back to the pillow, trying to accept his defeat as he looked at his new fish wife. He pulled her close, holding her to his chest.

"What are we going to do?" He whimpered.

"Feebas!" She angrily said.

"What did she say?" Matthew asked, looking up.

"She's not happy, let's leave it at that."

"Wait… something I wanted to ask you when I had my fortune read, how the hell can you understand Pokemon?" Matthew said, letting go of his wife. "I-is this some trick? There was smoke, and I don't see any mirrors, but… maybe a trap door?"

Matthew pulled the pillow his wife had been sitting on up, but was only greeted with cold, hard ground, which he pounded on. He frantically looked up at the wiseman.

"How?"

"It isn't anything demonic, dear Matthew, it-" Ninetales interrupted him. She said her name a couple of times before the old man sighed. He nodded, pulling a ring off of his middle finger, handing it over to Matthew. "Wear this."

Matthew was hesitant, at first. His wife had been turned into a fish by these two, after all. He looked at Ninetales for a second, unable to get even a glimmer of impishness from her regal, reserved gaze, and slipped the ring on his middle finger. He didn't feel any different, at first. After a few minutes of patient listening, however, small whispers came from his wife. He looked down, seeing her lips move, but hearing English.

"Help me…" She begged, looking at him.

"What the fuck…" Matthew said all at once, eyes growing wide.

"The ring helps you understand Pokemon," The old man said, grinning as he showed off his massive collection. "The one that I've given you only helps you understand water type Pokemon, however."

"Help me, Matt…" His wife said again.

"I… I will!" Matthew said, pulling his wife close.

Ninetales says her name once before resting her head on the wiseman's legs. Matthew looked up, his gaze alone asking for a translation.

"She bids you and your wife farewell." The wiseman said, snapping his fingers. The tent suddenly opened, making Matthew wince as sunlight stung his eyes.

"Wait!" He said, squinting at the wiseman.

"Yes?"

"What happens if… if she can't learn the lessons?"

"Then she will remain a Feebas until the end of her lifespan." He said.

With that, the tent suddenly disappeared. Matthew was confused, as, one second, he was kneeling down on the pillow, the next, on the grass. He looked around, feeling for the old man and his Pokemon, but nothing was there. Absolutely nothing.

"He's… gone…" Matthew said, leaning back on his hamstrings.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asks.

"Gah!" Matthew exclaimed, falling backwards. He forgot he was wearing the ring.

"C'mon, Matt, I need you to not be an idiot." She said, frowning as she floated above him.

"How… how are you flying like that?" He asked. "Aren't fish supposed to swim?"

"We… I… I was just turned into a Feebas, and that's your question?" She asked incredulously. "Whatever."

She began to fly away, but was only able to make it six or so feet before she fell to the ground. Emily hit the hard soil with a grunt, causing Matthew to nervously chuckle. He got up, picking her up by her triangular dorsal fin and bringing her close to his face.

"Looks like we'll be stuck together." He smugly said.

"Whatever. Can we just go back to the house?" She said, frowning.

"Sure we can, fishy." Matthew said, letting go of her and grinning.

. . .

It was a few months before Matthew had realized that Emily had learned one of the first lessons. They had moved back to his home in the city after the whole ordeal at the fair, and, surprisingly, Emily had adapted relatively quick to her new form. It wasn't easy, of course, but she had accepted her fate on the very first day, it seemed. During the time they spent together, Matthew had brought up his Pokemon with her, his Umbreon.

"All I'm saying is that… maybe it would help to have another Pokemon around the house. It might help you with the lessons." He told her, pulling her fishy form close as they watched TV.

"Absolutely not!" She said, angrily looking up. "Pokemon are just… disgusting."

Matthew looked down, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not a Pokemon! I'm a human!" She said, venom in her voice.

"Respect, honesty, and an appreciation for all life." Matthew said, frowning as he counted the lessons the old wiseman was forcing her to learn. "None of what you said was that. Do you even want to be a human again?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Emily shrieked. "It's just I… I can't…"

"You've never told me why you dislike Pokemon. Maybe this would be a good place to start." Matthew said, pulling her close. Emily looked down at the ugly tan carpet on the ground for a long time, not saying a word. "It's the only way you'll get this curse removed."

She looked up at him, her near soulless, wide Feebas eyes digging into him. There wasn't any anger, sadness, fear, or anything that Matthew could recognize in them, just… empty.

"You wanna know why I hate Pokemon, Matt?" Emily asked, her voice growing cold. He nodded, turning the TV off and looking down. Emily took a deep sigh before letting a small shiver run through her body.

"It wasn't like I always hated them. When I was younger, well, you know how crazy rich my parents are. They made sure I only had the most purebred, beautiful Pokemon out there. There was a Lucario who… well, I loved." Emily explained, looking down. Matthew wasn't particularly shocked at her admission of Pokephilia, he himself had been with one or two Pokemon in his time. No, what surprised him more was that she admitted to loving a Pokemon. "I was around twelve, thirteen or so. My parents, as usual, were gone on some business trip. My butler had sent me off to bed, but I decided to confess my true feelings towards the Lucario.

"It was awful. I was shaking like a ragdoll as he looked at me once he was out of his Pokeball. He didn't know what was wrong with me, he thought I was hurt. He was so surprised when I kissed him that he pushed me against my bed." Emily went on, beginning to shake a little. Matthew hugged her, feeling a little silly with a fish against his chest, but he reminded himself that this was his wife, and this was an actual thing that happened to her. "I must have passed out, and that's when he…"

Emily gulped, a tear running down her face that Matthew wiped away.

"Arceus…" Matthew cursed under his breath, holding her close. "I can't even begin to imagine." Emily didn't say anything, just quivered in his arms as he held her close, gently stroking above her eyes. "I'm so sorr-"

"Don't finish that. Please." She said, looking up. "There's nothing you could have done anyway."

Emily abruptly scrambled out of his grip, floating beside him. Matthew looked down at her, wanting to hug her, wanting to be there for her. After a deep, nervous breath, he turned the TV back on and gently rested an arm on her. She didn't move, which he was glad for.

The two of them sat together, not saying a word to each other as they watched the television. Matthew was wondering what was going through her head, wanting to know so desperately, but he also knew it was important to respect what little boundaries she had.

"I think…" She suddenly said, breaking the silence with her quivering voice. "the worst part about it was that I never saw him again."

"He ran away?"

"N-no," Emily said, looking up. "I think the butler came into the room either during or after and, um… I don't think that Lucario is alive anymore."

"And… that's something you didn't want?"

"No." Emily whispered out. "Even though he did what he did, even though it was… wrong, and fucked up, well…" Her eyes drifted down back to the carpet. "I loved him. I guess… I dunno." Suddenly, her eyes lit up. She looked up at Matthew, completely horrified. "A-and… I-I did the s-same thing… to you…"

"What?"

"I never gave you a choice, Matt!" She said, diving into his stomach, staining his shirt with her tears. "I never gave you a choice, I just told you to get rid of her!" She was sobbing now, shivering in his arms. Matthew remained silent, just gently rocking her back and forth in his arms as she cried and cried. He was fine with letting Umbreon go; it had been a small sacrifice to be with the woman he loved. Emily, on the other hand, well… he was kind of glad the Pokemon was dead. Emily took a few quivering breaths before composing herself, looking up at him. "Go get her, Matt. Please, for me!" She said, looking like she was about to cry again.

"A-alright, just can the waterworks, missy!" Matthew said, teasing her as he poked her side.

"R-really?" She said, her eyes lighting up. "You'll get her?"

"I'll do anything the fish lady wife thing says." Matthew said, gently kissing her on her fishy forehead.

"That's Ms. Fish Lady Wife Thing to you, you country bumpkin." She said, smiling and sniffing.

Matthew pulled her close, grinning as the two resumed watching the television. He messaged his friend, the person he had given Umbreon to all those years ago, and from what and how quickly he got a response, Matthew could tell that his friend wanted nothing more than to get this Umbreon off of his hands.

They went to pick the Umbreon up later on that day. Matthew was, at first, concerned that she wouldn't recognize him, but as he stepped into the Pokemon Daycare and saw her sitting proudly next to the clerk, he could see her red eyes light up before being tackled to the ground by her. He laughed hard as his face was licked all over, eventually having to softly push the Pokemon down. Matthew sat up, petting the Umbreon as it sat in his lap, licking his neck and chin.

"She seems to like you a lot more than she does me." Matthew's friend, Linus, said with a frown. Umbreon looked back at him, her red eyes growing narrow, the golden rings on her ebony body glowing faintly.

"Aw, it's okay girl," Matthew said, rubbing the Umbreon's head. He got a wonderfully high-pitched mew before the Pokemon fell back on his chest. "he's just cranky. Doesn't know how fun you are."

"Oh believe me, I do." Linus said, frowning. "I should charge you for it, but…" He shrugged before taking a deep breath. "Just take her, never bring her back, and that will be payment enough."

"Will do." Matthew said, grinning. He got up, scooping Umbreon up in his arms. "See you next time I see 'ya, Linus!" Matthew waved back at him.

"Just don't bring that black bitch!" Linus shouted after him, frowning.

"You're not a bitch, are 'ya?" Matthew said as he scratched under Umbreon's chin. "Awfully fuzzy. Might need to give you a haircut."

"Umbreon!" Umbreon mewed, looking into his eyes.

"Fat chance." Emily translated, grinning. "Guess she's going to be fuzzy for a while, huh?"

"Guess so." Matthew said, rubbing his nose against hers. "I missed you so much, you know that, girl?"

Umbreon didn't say anything, just squirmed against his chest until she was comfortable in his arms. Matthew smiled before looking over at Emily.

"Thank you." He mouthed, giving her a wide smile.

. . .

The second lesson came a month later.

Emily had been home alone with Umbreon for some time now. Matthew had set a small pool that she could swim around in while he was at work and she was currently in it. He had told her before he left that he would have to work a rather long shift, well into the evening, but he'd lock the doors and windows and whatnot so nobody could get in, and left the television on before he rushed out of the door.

She had spent most of the time watching it with Umbreon, who wasn't much for conversation. Emily had to admit that it was interesting being able to talk to Pokemon, since all humans could understand was just different iterations of their name. The snippets of opinions and comments she got from the Umbreon were mainly relating to the show, how she didn't like certain characters or plot points; it really opened her eyes to the fact that Pokemon were just as smart, if not smarter, than humans.

"It just makes no sense." She said in her smooth, midnight voice. "What would he gain out of killing her when he could just make her his slave or pet?"

"Sometimes humans are just…" Emily waved her fins. "Ignorant."

"To say the least." Umbreon nearly sneared.

Emily looked at her. Umbreon wasn't exactly on the best of terms with her, since it was Emily's fault that she had spent so much time away from her master, but she had been able to, so far, hide her malice rather well. Today was not an exception. Even after that comment, Umbreon looked calm, collected, hell, she almost appeared friendly.

Almost.

"Look, Umbreon, I can't say that I'm sorry I told Matt to get rid of you," She said, looking up at her. "I really just…"

"Can it, he told me the story." Umbreon said.

"The… story?"

"About how the Lucario took advantage of you." Umbreon said, looking down from the TV. "I don't really see why it's a big deal to you humans. It's a big deal when we do it to your kind, but when you do it to us? No, that's fine, it's natural, even."

"W-what do you mean?" Emily asked, frowning a little.

"Oh please, I'll admit that some Pokemon love their trainers enough to do something like that to them, but all Pokemon? Just because you consider us animals doesn't mean we don't have feelings, lady." Umbreon said, frowning. "You think curious little baby Pokemon like taking gigantic cocks in their asses? Or that Pokemon who've lived free for all their lives are all of a sudden massive subs to their owners?"

"Rape is rape, Umbreon." Emily said, scowling.

"No, hun, it's not." She said, her rings glowing a little. "You humans use us as cumbags or a thick, relieving shaft, but the second we try to do something like that to you without your permission, it's one of two things. We're either released, which is a death sentence for Pokemon that don't know anything about surviving in the wilderness, or we're killed. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"That Lucario used me as a cumbag." Emily said, tears stinging her eyes.

"And gallons of cum from that dumb-fuck store owner that Matthew handed me off to has flown out of me." Umbreon retorted, snorting. "If it was just the one time, I wouldn't have cared. He was nice, even made sure I could barely stand at the end, but you know what happened?"

"...What?" Emily said, suddenly a bit uncomfortable.

"Cumbag. Every morning, every time he took a lunch, even once or twice more in the evening, that perverted fuck would shoot his load into me." Umbreon explained, her voice growing venomous. "So tell me, could I have done anything? Could I have used my poisonous sweat to kill him? Rammed into him, knocked him out?"

"You could have done that." Emily said, frowning. "You could have fought for your freedom."

Umbreon erupted in laughter, pure and sincere. It wasn't sarcastic or spiteful, no, it was as if Emily had just told her the funniest joke in her life.

"Oh…" She snickered a bit as her laughter died down. "What a human concept. Freedom."

"You could have, though."

"Only if I wanted to be hunted down and killed. Or worse." Umbreon said, shaking her head. "Do you know what they do to cute Pokemon like myself that they don't immediately kill? Wanna take a guess?

"Cumbag?"

"Cumbag!" Umbreon said, grinning. "All day, all night, for the rest of my life. The fucker that ran the store I had to live in had a Pokemon up for sale. It was… I believe it was a Ralts. You couldn't tell from how deformed it looked, however, no thanks to your kind."

"How do you know it was us, though?" Emily asked.

"I spent a lot of time near the store owner." Umbreon said, lying down on her front paws. "She went on and on about how and what they did to her. Wasn't pretty."

"So… what hope is there for your kind, then?" Emily said, feeling an urge to help once she was a human again.

"Lie down and accept it. If you got a trainer who actually loves you, well, good. If not then… there's not much you can do." Umbreon said, glancing back up at the television.

"M-my dad's a district attorney!" Emily suddenly said, perking up. "I'll make him write a law or something to help you, once I'm a human again!"

"Oh, can it." Umbreon said, furrowing her brow a bit. "I'm trying to watch this."

Emily obeyed her, but the burning desire to help the Pokemon was still in her heart, making her think of all sorts of ways she could help Umbreon and others like her. It was true that her dad could, most likely, do something about it, but… well, it wouldn't be easy, and it might be political suicide. It wasn't like sleeping with Pokemon was taboo or frowned upon.

The more she thought about it the more her heart bled for these Pokemon. She, unknowingly, came to respect them for dealing with all the shit the human's gave them. It was then that she realized that the lessons of old were suddenly making sense to her.

Respect.

Honesty.

All she could say is that she looked forward to the last lesson; an appreciation for all life.

. . .

There was one more month of the curse left.

Emily had been trying her hardest to try to find out what an appreciation for all life actually implied. Was it really all life? Every germ, every bug, murderers and kidnappers? Why should she appreciate those things? They didn't help out anyone, or anything, it didn't make sense for her to do so.

What was worse was that there was only one more month left. If she couldn't figure this out, she'd be a Feebas for the rest of her life, which was definitely something she didn't want. Even Matthew, who had been so helpful, couldn't figure it out and even when he asked around, nobody was able to tell or explain it to him.

Nobody except for one person.

Matthew didn't know how this person had heard, all he knew was that, one day, after coming home from work, there was a letter right at the front of his threshold. It had the fanciest handwriting he had ever seen, penned in a silvery-gold ink, and written on what seemed to be handmade paper. The letter explained that the author had overheard what had happened, and that she was coming to visit in a fortnight - Matthew had to look up how long that was -, and that they'd better be prepared.

Well, now that those two weeks had passed, Matthew, Umbreon, and Emily were patiently waiting on the couch for this guest.

They had been sitting and talking for a few hours now. Matthew was kicking himself in the butt, did he actually believe that this person would show up? Actually help them? The paper was neat, sure, but that just added more insult to the injury. It had made him take the prank seriously.

"C'mon, let's just go to bed." Matthew said, getting up.

"N-no, can we just wait a few more minutes?" Emily had asked. Umbreon mewed, looking up at Matthew. "She agrees!"

"Fine." He said, frowning as he looked at both of them. "Only for a fe-"

There were a few sharp raps on his door. Matthew looked over, frowning at the door, before his eyes grew wide. He looked back and forth between it, and his wife and Pokemon.

"Do… you think it's her?" He asked, his heart racing.

"Go on!" Emily said, pushing her head against his back towards the door. "Go open it!"

He did.

Matthew swung the door open and was greeted by a pair of rather large breasts right in his face. The dress the lady was wearing was barely holding them in place, it seemed as if one wrong move would push them out of it. It was, however, a beautiful dress, he could only describe the color as a sparkling plum. He looked up at the figure, giving a small smile.

"Hello, dear." The figure said, holding a hand out. Matthew gripped it, his eyes growing wide. It was much bigger than his own hand, a large gold ring with an onyx inset on one finger, another with a beautiful, shimmering sapphire on the one next to it. They seemed to almost glow on her hand, which was smooth, not a wrinkle in sight, despite the fact that the woman looked to be in her forties. "If you're done gawking, my dear, why won't you invite me in?"

"O-oh, s...sure." Matthew said, stepping aside. "I'm Matthew, by the way.

"Rahels, dear. Rahels Rusu, but please," Her stride was incredibly long, she was able to make it to the loveseat opposite of Umbreon in just a few steps. "call me Rah."

"R-Rah, right, okay." Matthew said as he sat across from her. He got an even better look at her; she had a crazy amount of hair, golden blond, that would have ran down to her knees if she was standing, yet there was almost every color conceivable braided into it. Vibrant reds, verdant greens, royal purples and azure blues.

"You seem awfully collected for a man with a cursed wife." Rah said, taking out a nail file from her hair and beginning to file away. As she pulled it out of the colored section of hair, the color slowly faded back to the golden blonde its surroundings, which scared Matthew a bit. Just how much was she hiding in that head of hair?

"It-... I… We've…"

"Go on, go on, spit it out!" Rah exclaimed, sighing obnoxiously.

"We've lived with it for a long time." Matthew said, frowning a little. "We just need help with the last bit of the curse."

"Oh?"

"An appreciation for all life." Emily said, looking at Matthew.

"Ah, indeed, a tricky lesson indeed." Rah said, giggling.

"You… understand her?"

"Look familiar?" Rah said, flicking out her hand and leaning over. Matthew saw the rings, his eyes growing wide. The blue one looked exactly like his own, but the stone was set in gold, not silver. "Mine's a bit better than that hacks, but…" She went back to filing her nails. "Yours does the trick, I guess."

"That… hack?" Matthew asked.

"Oh?" She looked up, grinning. "What else do you call someone who works three days out of the year?"

"You know him!?" Matthew said, standing up.

"I do, I do." Rah said, making a downwards flicking motion with her hand. Matthew sat back down, leaning forward on his knees. "His name is Gespardo, and he's a bit of a… well, pardon my language, but a bit of a jerk."

"What… how many others has he cursed?"

"Oh, honey, he doesn't curse anyone, he just has it in good with that Ninetales of his." Rah said, tapping her fingernail with the rasp. "Without her, he's just someone that can understand Pokemon. No, that's not a good description of him…" Tap, tap, tap… "He's like… oh, how do I put this in terms you'd understand…" Tap, tap, tap… "Ah-ha!" She exclaimed, grinning. "He's like a Ditto. Gespardo seems all-powerful and scary, yet, if you take one hard look at him, he's just a fraud. A trickster, even."

"Can you lift this curse?" Matthew suddenly asked, his eyes lighting up. "You seem to know a whole lot of this kind of stuff."

"If I could, your wife would be in your arms by now, dear." Rah said, putting the file back in her hair. "Now, dear fish wife, please," She flicked her hands towards herself. "Come here."

Emily glanced over at Matthew, a nervous look shadowing her eyes. She timidly swam over to Rah, who grabbed her right as she was about to fall to the ground. Rah held her in her arms almost like a child before smiling down at her. Emily was firmly pressed against her breasts, and seemed to be rather uncomfortable.

Without uttering a word, Rah worked her magic. Her pinky finger began to glow an odd color, almost like a blue, but more resembling a red, as she swirled it around in the air. After a single word Matthew couldn't understand, Rah poked Emily's forehead, the color running from her finger and dripping into her. It hit her forehead, seemingly as if it was a drop of water, before becoming a million other droplets and making a wide bow towards her forehead yet again. When all of the energy, color… whatever it was, went away, Emily shut her eyes, seemingly in a trance, but for all Matthew knew, she could have been dead.

"Oh, not more magic!" Matthew said, groaning. "What'd you do to her now?"

"Just a little adventure, dear." Rah said, cuddling Emily into her bosom and leaning back against the loveseat.

"Motherfucker…" Matthew exclaimed, leaning against the couch.

. . .

And just like that, Emily was a human again. She felt her fingers, her toes, her arms and legs, but couldn't see anything. The inky blackness that she saw when she closed her eyes was a stark, brutal contrast to the blinding white that was waiting for her when she opened them. Emily didn't think that she would ever be able to get used to the light, but her need to know if she really was a human far exceeded her aversion to this light.

She opened her eyes yet again, squinting and sitting up. Surely enough, she could see her legs, her breasts, her arms and hands! Emily cried out in glee, feeling her human skin all over, feeling her nose and mouth and everything she had taken for granted as a human. If only it wasn't so bright…

"Enjoying yourself, sweety?" A familiar voice called. Emily jumped from the sudden noise, but squinted up into the face, well, actually the bosom, of Rah. Why was she naked? Emily looked down, her eyes growing wide. Why was she herself naked?

"D-don't worry, dear," Rah called, laughing. "There cannot be any clothing, anything that can hide any shame or disgust or anything in here."

"Where am I?" Emily asked, her eyes slowly growing accustomed to the light. "Who are you?"

"Please, honey, you know who I am, we just met!" Rah said, taking her hand and pulling her up. "But if you need a reminder, I'm Rahels Rusu," She said, bowing. "Rah, for short."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that bit." Emily said, squinting a bit less. "But where are we?"

"Why don't we take a look?" Rah said, presenting their surroundings with the sweep of an arm.

Emily looked around, frowning. All she could see was… a television screen? It was all white around them, she couldn't even see what she was standing on, only white, glowing mist surrounded them. The sky was normal, if that was the sky. It was a pretty baby blue, but that was it. The television screen, white, and blue.

"Am I dead?" Emily asked, looking up. How was Rah so tall?

"Not yet, dear." Rah said, giggling as she walked towards the television.

"What is that?"

"So many questions," Rah said, tisking three or four times. "Just come sit down, dear."

"Stop calling me that." Emily said, frowning, yet obeying her instructions.

"Whatever you want." Rah grinned, taking a remote out of her hair and flicking the screen on. "Tell me, fish wife, what do you see?"

Emily glared at Rah, but turned her attention to the screen. It was… impossibly big. Every which way she looked there was more of the screen, the whiteness was gone, the blue was gone, all that there was was her, and Rah…

Wait…

Rah was gone.

Emily nervously looked around, calling her name for what seemed like hours before she heard anything.

"I'm right here, Emily." Rah said. Emily blushed, feeling the weight of her breasts push down on her head. "Don't worry, just watch."

Emily looked, actually looked, at the screen, and figures and colors, shapes and noises, it all suddenly came to life. What was all around her seemed like a growing, yet heavily polluted city. Sludge was being poured into a large river that ran through it, large chimneys bellowed and vomited thick, black smoke, trash was everywhere along the streets and alleyways. Emily was nervous that someone would see her, completely naked, but Rah suddenly spoke up.

"This is Kanto, Emily." She took a seat next to her. "Don't fret, we're just observers."

"Why am I seeing this? What's the point?"

"Would you like to live here?" Rah asked, looking down at the gross view.

"N-not really."

"Neither would anyone who lived here at this point in time."

"You still haven't explained a point to this, though."

"You see the trash? The smoke, and the sludge?"

"Yes?"

"These are byproducts of a successful society." Rah said, looking down. "Well, successful in human terms. Regardless, how would one clean this up?"

"I… I don't know? Trashmen?" Emily shrugged.

"But that job won't be thought of until far in the future."

"Then what?"

"What about Pokemon? Trubbish eat the trash on the roads. Weezing absorbs the smog. Even Muk eat the crap you humans pollute the rivers with." Rah said, leaning over and pointing to one of them. Emily watched as the Muk went to work consuming the sludge that poured out of a specific grate. "These Pokemon you despise so much help us in so many ways."

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." Emily said, suddenly squinting, realizing that, maybe Rah did have a point. The brightness wasn't as potent as it was when she first opened her eyes, but it was still enough to make her squint. "What's going on?"

"You'll see." Rah said, grinning. "Now, look."

Emily focused on the screen yet again. The old timey city was gone, now replaced with new shapes and figures that were taking their sweet time to form. This new place was much more familiar, so much so, in fact, that it caused Emily to gasp.

Her home.

It might have been off in the distance, but it was her home.

"Where are we now?" Emily asked, looking around at the field they were in. To her slight annoyance, she saw that she was nearly surrounded by Mareep.

"We, Emily, are in your family's backyard. Or, well, part of it. You own a lot of land." Rah said, whistling.

"We do." She said, proudly. "I'm not afraid of my wealth."

"So it seems, but what about these little fuzzballs?" Rah said, stooping down and grabbing one of the Mareeps by its blue face and nuzzling it.

"Wait, we're actually here?!" Emily frantically exclaimed, covering her womanhood as quickly as she could.

"I said we were spectators, observers, not that we couldn't interact with something so cute." Rah said, booping the Pokemon on its nose before standing again.

"So gross." Emily corrected, sneering at the Pokemon.

"Why do you think that, de… Emily?"

"Look at em. They're stupid. All they do is eat grass and shit." She said, pointing to one Mareep that was, in fact, doing both of those actions at the same time. "Why wouldn't I think they're gross?"

Suddenly, the view of the field and the Mareep and everything else went away. They were teleported to a stormy, windy coast. It was foggy, pouring rain, and, every now and again, a bolt of lightning would arc through the clouds off in the distance.

"Why are we here?" Emily shouted through the wind as the rain pelted her naked body. It didn't make her cold, no, it almost felt refreshing.

"Look off into the distance. What do you see?" Rah said, pointing off into the ocean as her soaking wet hair clung to her back.

Emily strained her eyes, looking off into the foggy sea, but couldn't notice anything out of the ordinary; just crashing waves. She looked, and looked, and looked, but just saw more of the same.

"Nothing?" She yelled over the wind.

"Exactly." Rah said, grinning. "Nothing at all!"

"So why are we here?!"

"Emily, do you know how your great-great-great-grandparents came to live where you are now?" Rah asked, slowly dancing in the rain.

"Boat, I'd assume!"

"Correct! Any other assumptions, my dear?" She said as she twirled on the soaking wet grass.

"They arrived today!"

"A genius in the making!" Rah said, laughing as she tumbled into the mud. "Tell me, my dear, do you see a tower?"

She indeed saw a tower. It was made out of brick, seemingly the one thing able to withstand this whipping storm on this otherwise flat and barren island. Emily was about to give Rah an affirmative when there was a devistatingly powerful flash from the tower. It blinded Emily, causing her hands to rush to her eyes as she screamed in terror.

"What just happened!?" She yelled, looking around, but only seeing the tower burned into her retinas.

"That, my Emily, is an Ampharos." Rah said, pressing fingers into her eyes. Emily jumped and batted her hands away, but a firm slap from Rah convinced her otherwise. She let the woman rub her fingers into her eyes, suddenly seeing Rah's naked form yet again. "And it, whether you know it or not, is the only reason you're alive."

"What?" Emily called, quickly looking away from the tower. Just in time, too, because not a second later, the entire island was lit up in the bright, white light.

"Ampharos, which are what those Mareep you hate so much grow up to be, were used in the stead of light bulbs, which your family wouldn't invent for another hundred or so years." Rah said, towering over Emily. "Your great-great-whatever grandparents would have killed themselves if they continued to head towards this area. The rocks would have shredded their boat and they would have drowned very quickly."

"O-okay!?" Emily yelled through the wind.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Her hair was instantly dried, which was the weirdest feeling she had ever experienced - even weirder than being turned into a Pokemon. Rah stood in front of her, smiling down. They were back in the field. Mareeps were crying their name as they ran from their Ampharaos parents, which were trying to wrangle them back into the barn for the night.

"I still think they're gross," Rah scowled, "but… but… they are the only reason I'm here. The only reason my family is as rich as it is." Emily said, smiling as the Mareeps were finally locked inside of the barn. "Maybe they're not as bad as I thought."

"Indeed!" Rah said, grinning. "Well then, my Emily, it seems as if we're in the last area."

"The last area?"

"The last area!" Rah exclaimed, grinning and throwing her hands in the air. "Take a look around."

Emily did, but couldn't see much. All she could see was a Feebas. The blinding white light had returned, again rendering her unable to see her surroundings. Nothing except for this Feebas.

"It's a Feebas." Emily said, looking at the distant form of Rah. Or, was it Rah? She could barely see.

"Indeed it is!" Rah said, getting close to the fish and hugging it. "Anything notable about this specific one?"

"Your tits are on it?" Emily retorted.

Rah broke out in laughter, rubbing the Feebas's triangular dorsal fin. "True, true, but look a bit harder!" Rah shoved the Feebas towards Emily, who caught it in her hands.

She looked at the fish, only needing a few seconds to figure out that she was holding the form she had spent the last eleven months in. The Feebas didn't drop when she let it go, just stood there, dumbly floating. Ugly as ever.

"You still don't understand the irony of your predicament huh?" Rah said, shaking her head. "Maybe I gave you more credit tha-"

"I get it, alright? It's just that…" Emily grimaced, looking at the Feebas. "It's so…"

"Unhelpful? Unproductive? Unworkable?"

"You done?" Emily said, raising her eyebrows and looking at Rah, who shrugged and grinned.

"Whenever there's a chance for alliteration, my dear, whenever there's a chance."

"But what does… there's no point to it. It's useless." Emily said, beginning to point out its many flaws. "It's ugly, it doesn't make a large enough impact on its environment to be studied by anyone, it can't be used in a Pokemon battle without failing miserably, and I mean… just look at it! It's hideous!"

"All true, all true, my Emily. But would the world be better off without it?"

"..."

Would it? Sure, all of what she said was true. The only thing that was remotely interesting about Feebas was that they could survive in both salt and freshwater. But extinction?

"Nobody, nothing, deserves to…" Emily said, clutching at her chest. It had suddenly begun to hurt quite a bit. "Ow…"

"Finish the thought, dear!" Rah encouraged, squatting down and holding her hands as she looked into her eyes.

"Deserves to be…"

The pain felt akin to a sharp spike being driven into her heart. It was thorny, tearing flesh out of her as it dug in and out of her chest, but she continued.

"Forgotten!"

Light suddenly blasted out of her eyes. It blinded her before wrapping, twisting and contorting around her body. The pain soon went away as she underwent this metamorphosis, confused and scared as her body shifted and changed, growing longer. Emily didn't know how much more of this she actually took; she blacked out rather quickly.

. . .

When Emily awoke, she felt different.

Bigger. Mobile. She looked at her body and cried out in fear, but her voice was different. Liquid and smooth, not rough, gravelly like her voice had been when she was a Feebas. Her eyes hadn't left her new form, however.

She was a lot bigger now, beautiful, as well. There was a beautiful section of her body that had blue and pink diamond scales on it that led down to a wide, beautiful tail. She counted four fins that connected to the tip of her tail, each as blue as the scales on it, a wide, pink oval stretching inside of the blue, leaving a border about an inch or two thick. The rest of her body was a wonderful cream color, which led to her new head. Emily was in her and Matthew's bedroom, so she was able to see herself in the mirror, which made her mouth drop with awe.

Two beautiful, long, pink antennae curled up and over, almost forming a heart, which were above… well, the best she could describe them were almost eyebrows. They were very large, pink as her scales, and felt like fins, almost, big enough to run down to her midsection. Her eyes were now beautiful and red, slanted in such a way that she appeared almost like royalty.

"What am I?" She asked as she looked in the mirror. There was that silky smoothe voice again.

"My dear Emily," A familiar voice called. Rah. Emily turned, looking over at the large, thankfully dressed, Rah. "I believe a congratulations are in order!"

"What?"

"The curse you've lived with for so long is able to be broken." Rah explained, sitting down on the bed. "The ugliness in your heart is gone, replaced with only the lessons of old."

"Why aren't I a human, then?" Emily asked.

"Well, you'll have to go back to the Ninetales, deary." Rah said, grinning. "You didn't just expect to be magically turned back into a human once you think you learned the lessons, right?"

"Kind of." Emily said, nervously shifting around. If she was honest with herself, she didn't want to go back to the Ninetales. She was mortified at how she had talked to, how she had treated the Pokemon.

"Just go to the fair when it's time, Emily. If your desire is to become a human again, I believe she'll turn you back." Rah said, grinning.

"I… what do you mean, if I desire?"

"Oh, forget it." Rah said, standing up. She walked over to Emily, reaching up and grabbing her antenna. It didn't hurt, it just felt like she was taking a very comfortable piece of clothing off. Emily looked in slight disgust as Rah pulled two clear, almost flesh-like clones of her antenna off of her, taking out a small purple bag from her hair and putting them inside of it before returning it.

"Wh-"

"The baby skin from a Milotic's antenna is… well, something I've been needing for quite a long time now." Rah said, smiling. "Don't worry, it's akin to an Ekans shedding its skin, the only difference being that it doesn't grow back."

"Is it important?" Emily frantically asked.

"No." Rah shrugged. "Just a bit of important nutrients for any Milotics out in the wild. You're not a wild Pokemon, so what would you need them for?"

"A… alright?" Emily said, a little skeeved out.

"Anyway, dear hubby is asleep on the couch. It might have only seemed like minutes for us, but it was an all night event for him and Umbreon." Rah said, beckoning Emily to follow. It took a few minutes for her to get used to movement after nearly a year of not physically moving in water, but she was able to get the hang of it. Emily followed Rah out to the living room and, surely enough, Matthew was on the couch, snoring away, Umbreon sleeping in his lap. "I'll leave the two of you to discuss matters. It was wonderful helping you, my dear."

Emily looked down at Rah, whose hands were suddenly on her head. She was pulled down into her lips and was kissed, quickly pursing her lips together. Try as she might, she wasn't able to break out of Rah's grip, so, upon the demanding presses of her assailants tongue, opened her lips up slightly. Rah's tongue darted into her mouth, making Emily shiver as it explored. It must have been ten, twenty seconds at most, before Rah let her go.

"Ah, a lesson learnt… such a marvelous taste." Rah said, grinning and putting her shoes back on.

"What the fuck…" Emily murmured as Rah gave her one last wave, leaving the apartment. She was a little confused as to why she had kissed her so, but shook her head. What a weird creature.

"Matt," She said, gently nudging his shoulder with her nose. It was a little annoying to still not have hands. He didn't stir, however. "Matt!"

"Mhmm… Mmwhat the fuck!?" Matthew screamed, falling behind the couch, sending Umbreon flying into the air. He crashed down behind the couch with a thump, the Pokemon landing on its feet, seemingly more angry that she was woken up by her trainer than she was by Emily's appearance.

"What the… who the…"

"Calm down, drama queen, it's me, Emily." Emily said, slithering closer towards Matthew.

"Huh? Wait, where's Rah?" Matthew said, still eyeing this new Pokemon in his house. "And where's Emily?"

"Right in front of you, dummy!" Emily said, grinning. "My curse is gone!"

"Why… why aren't you a human then?"

"We have to go back to the Ninetales next month, Matt."

"So… it… worked?" His eyes were lighting up with each word, the grin growing wider and wider.

"It did." Emily said, a tear running down her face.

Matthew wasted no more words; he ran towards his wife, pulling her new, beautiful form into a tight hug. Emily coiled herself around him, resting her head on his shoulder before he pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. She nearly died right there; during the time she was a Feebas, she didn't want Matthew to kiss her, let alone do anything… sexual… with her, but now… now was a different story.

"C'mon lover boy, follow me." Emily said, uncoiling from her husband and slithering into the bedroom, Matthew close behind her.

He nearly jumped on the bed, burying his face in hers as she wound around him. Emily liked being long like this, it allowed her to give the best hugs. It started at his left foot: she wound up and around his leg, over his waist and across his stomach, under his neck and down his torso again, finally resting her head on his right shoulder, where she had full access to that wonderful mouth, that mouth she had missed for so long.

The two sparred with their tongues for some time, only breaking to come up for air and whisper heartfelt, loving compliments into each other's ear. Emily had no problem telling him how she felt, what she wanted to do, but she also didn't have any ears. No, like most Pokemon, Emily had a rather sensitive patch of skin on either side of her head that she heard out of. She had to guide her husband to it, and the things that he whispered in her ear made her quiver, shake, even, which she hadn't done for so long. Emily kissed Matthew time and time again, their tongues working on each other as they got a good taste for her new form.

"Um… babe…" Matthew suddenly said, blushing.

"Yes?" Emily responded, raising her head a bit.

"I'm… ah…" His face only grew more red.

Emily looked down, seeing his erection pressed against his jeans. She looked back at him, eyebrows raised a bit, a sly grin on her face.

"Someone's excited, huh?" She said, slithering her body over his lump.

"It's just… uh… been a long time." He said, pitifully smiling.

"For the both of us."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course, you know that." Emily said, nuzzling his face.

"I… didn't cheat on you, or anything." Matthew said, looking away from here.

"O-oh… that's… good, right?" She said, a bit puzzled.

"Yeah, it is. But I haven't really… well, jerked off, either." Matthew said, his face growing an almost incomprehensible shade of red.

"Oh?" Emily said, giggling.

"Mhmm…" Matthew murmured, nervously smiling.

"So you're a little… pent up, huh?"

"T-to say the least…" He said, gulping as Emily rubbed harder on his bulge. "It's just the pressure and the… you… on it."

"The pressure?" She raised her brows.

"You're gigantic!" Matthew cried, laughing. "Not a tiny little Feebas anymore, dear!"

Emily grinned, winding her tail under his legs. His face turned white as she pulled them together, then upwards, making his legs bow, exposing his covered erection. She slithered from under his neck to below his chest, looping under him again to constrict him. Matthew cried out, but a devious grin from Emily set him at ease. She made her way close to his throbbing cock, undoing his jeans with her mouth before letting his arms loose a bit. He pulled them off, and was about to pull his boxers down as well, but Emily quickly tightened around him again.

He suppressed a cry as she looked down at his length, licking her lips. From the pictures he had sent when they were dating, Emily knew that her husband was around seven and a half inches long, far bigger than anyone else she had ever dated before. There was a dark, wet spot where his tip was throbbing under the fabric, a little bit of precum bleeding through.

She leaned down and tasted him for the first time in a year, shuddering in bliss as his cock pulsed from under the fabric. His cock was quickly soaked with her warm saliva as she mouthed his length from over his underwear, slowly pressing down and bobbing up and down with her head.

He began to pant as Emily worked with his cock, squirming in her grasp as her tongue flicked his tip. Every few seconds she'd bite down, but the fabric would dull any pain, instead making him groan in bliss. Emily started to suck on his length, moving her tongue around the rough fabric of the underwear, around the base of his cock. Matthew began to hump her as best he could, but she didn't let him get too far.

He began to pant, squirming as her tongue traced around his rod, never sticking in one place for too long. He couldn't have been this close, right? Emily was a little skeptical as she sucked. There was no way he could be so clos-

He screamed his wife's name, causing Emily to frown a little, but surely enough, she felt the cum bleed through his underwear, its salty, wonderful taste on her tongue as she licked. Emily loosened up a little, allowing him to buck into her as he shot his load for the first time in close to a year, and she was amazed at just how massive each wad of cum was as it went through his underwear. She coiled around him a bit tighter, relishing the beating drum that was his heart. It was pounding as he gasped for air, his load finally shot, that after orgasm bliss finally setting in.

"H-holy… holy shit…" Matthew gasped out, clenching and unclenching his fists and toes. "Through my…" Emily looked back, smirking. "Holy shit…"

Matthew fell back on the pillow, panting as he recovered. It had been so long that he didn't even know if his young heart could handle another orgasm.

"My turn…" Emily said, singsongidly.

"W-wha?"

All of a sudden, there was a very large slit in front of his face. It was a lot larger than it was when Emily was a human, maybe about the size of his hand instead of just his pinky finger. He took a small, curious lick up her slit, grinning when she shivered with glee. Emily unwound a bit and he took advantage of it, gently prodding a finger into her, spreading her slit open and revealing a rather human looking organ.

Matthew wasted no time licking her large clit, grinning as he felt her start trembling all over him. He pushed a finger into her, moving it in and out of the warm, almost hot, squishy hole. Again, he was rewarded with moans and high pitched groans from his wife.

He kissed up her large slit, giving her clit a small lick once he got up to it, before licking back down and massaging her with his fingers. After a few licks, he began to work his tongue inside of her, rubbing that sensitive marble sized organ the way he knew she liked. Emily began to tremble as his tongue explored this new, wonderful organ. She didn't think that he'd still know how to do this, but she was sorely mistaken. Emily tensed up hard when she felt her clit get pulled into his mouth, gently being suckled on. She felt like such an idiot as her body trembled, but she couldn't help herself.

After a few more good sucks on her, Matthew continued to rub her with two fingers, going in rough, yet gentle, circles, gently licking up her slit and tickling her with his tongue before he went back down it. Emily began to physically shake, which he took as a sign that he was doing a good job, and he continued to rub and lick and tease. Emily cried out, suddenly constricting his head onto her slit, forcing him to suck on her as she experienced her first orgasm in this new body. It was overpoweringly wonderful, almost as if she transcended this realm and was led into one of pure pleasure and bliss. She moaned something unintelligible as she rubbed her slit against Matthew's lips, only able to constrict around him tighter and tighter. The only reason her orgasm didn't kill him was because he secretly enjoyed it.

Emily unwound after the orgasm left her with one more gentle kiss, allowing her husband to gasp for air as she laid all over him, the feeling of his wet tongue slowly, ever so slowly, leaving her womanhood. The two of them laid together for a while, Matthew smoothly running his finger up and down her slit.

"My Matty…." She said, slithering over to his wet mouth and kissing it, tasting her orgasm on his saliva. She broke off of him, a strand of the hot drool falling to his chest.

Emily went back to his groin, seeing his prick already standing at attention. She slid his boxers down his legs, allowing him to kick them, and his jeans off. Finally, she saw that dick again. So long, uncut… a thick vein ran up the side of it, webbing off and around his girth as his tip gently throbbed in the open air. So big… part of her wondered if she still would have liked being with him if he was average. She looked back at him, at that goofy, loving face, and realized that, even if he wasn't as well endowed as he was, she still would love the shit out of him.

The big dick was just a small perk to what they had.

"Why don't you…" Emily gently slithered her slit close to his mouth. "And I'll…?" She licked his tip.

Matthew's eyes grew wide, nodding quickly. He grabbed onto her body again, pressing his face against her large womanhood, beginning to explore her slit yet again with his tongue as she slowly sunk down on him. His toes curled as her long, wet tongue explored his twitching member. Emily's mouth felt much, much tighter now that she wasn't a human as she bobbed on his rock hard length. What was the best feeling, however, was the lack of teeth. Matthew could feel small amounts of scraping, sure, but it wasn't like the bony teeth she had when she was a human, and the feelings from her was seriously paying off as she sucked harder and faster on his cock. He felt as if he wasn't giving as good as he was getting, so he started to lick her faster, exploring her deeper as he rubbed her clit harder with his fingers.

Emily kept sucking on him, her lips tracing his cock before she went up to his tip, which she gently suckled in her mouth, her tongue rolling around it and matching the speed at which he rubbed her clit. Matthew lapped at her large womanhood, his tongue sending up jolts of wonder and bliss as she deepthroated his cock. Apparently, her new form didn't have any sort of a gag reflex, which only made sense.

Matthew began to slowly push in and out of her, so she worked herself down to his groin and allowed him to use it as he pleased. In return, she pressed her slit against his mouth, grinding against his soft lips and warm tongue. He seemed to get the message and licked harder, wrapping his arms around her girth and pressing her clit into his tongue. Emily began to moan through the cock in her mouth, which Matthew had to say was a beautiful, erotic sound that made him throb inside of her throat. He kept exploring her large slit, pressing his nose into it and taking deep breaths of her as his tongue lapped. Matthew began to thrust in harder, his length moving in and out of her mouth rapidly as his balls slapped against her nose. He felt close to an orgasm, but to his surprise, his wife beat him to it.

Emily began to moan, constricting around him and ramming his cock deep into her throat as she quivered, grinding her large slit against his face, covering it with his saliva. She transcended this world yet again as he licked and sucked, causing her to squeal with joy and shake as her mind was blown to pieces from the pleasure. As she was constricting and inadvertently choking Matthew, he couldn't hold back anymore and grunted, feeling the cum shoot out of his cock and into her throat as his tongue was rubbed against Emily's pulsing groin. Emily grunted in surprise, but drank down his load nonetheless as she gently wound down, her grinding getting less fierce as he licked. She sucked the cum out of him as her thoughts and body returned to her, sloppy wet sounds from both her saliva and the cum forcing Matthew only shoot more into her.

The couple was soon reduced into a quivering, shivering mess as they gently lapped at each other's genitals, neither one of them wanting to move, just embrace each other.

"I… really… like that…" Matthew said, looking down at her.

"B-...blowjobs?"

"You w-wrapping around… me." He said, blushing.

"Kinky boy…" Emily grinned, chuckling a bit. "That's something I can do, for you."

"Thank you…" Matthew panted, laying back on her body.

So comfy.

. . .

One month later

. . .

"Ah," Matthew said, breathing in that wonderful, fresh rural air. It smelled of manure, diesel engines and unhealthy fair food. It had been a year since the two of them had come here, and fuck, what an adventure it had been. They had both learned a lot about themselves, about how much they could deal with as a couple, how much they could learn about themselves. "You excited?"

"Huh?" Emily said, looking up. She seemed a bit distracted, as if she was somewhere else. "O-oh, yeah, I guess."

"I am. Can't wait to have my wife back in her equally beautiful human form." Matthew said, grinning.

"Y-...yeah."

The two of them made their way inside of the country fair. It was very similar to the last one, but still, somehow, held such an appeal to Matthew that it wasn't even funny. If his wife hadn't turned into a Pokemon last year, he was sure that the fair would have been on his mind for weeks, if not months. And now, not only was he here with his beautiful wife, but there was no chance they would be cursed again, she would be a human again, and it was just all awesome, making him giddy with excitement. As much as he wanted to go see the pumpkins, however, Matthew wanted to do the responsible thing, and, after paying for their tickets -he thought it was bullshit that he had to pay for two for his wife, but whatever- he found where the fortune teller was on the map.

They made their way to his tent, Matthew frowning at the slight line in front of the mulberry and maroon tent. The line was slow, the people going in all nervous like, only to leave either looking ecstatic, anxious, or almost looking like a little part of them had died. Matthew looked up at Emily as they waited in line, wondering why she wasn't talking to him. Was she nervous? Did she truly believe that she had learned all of the lessons of old?

"Hey, Em, c'mon." Matthew said, holding the small tent flap open for her.

He didn't think that this tent could hold close to a twenty foot Pokemon, but somehow, the more Emily slid in, the easier it seemed to be for her to coil up. Questions were in his mind, but what was the point?

"Ah, Emily, Matthew!" There was the old man again. He was wearing better pants, but still had that rag-tag vest on, his face still in need of a makeover, but again, immaculate jewelry. Ninetales was on his lap, seemingly sleeping. Besides his new pants, everything looked exactly the same as it had when they had teleported away.

"Hello, Gespardo, we're back."

"I can see that." Gespardo said, grinning.

"Ah… y-yeah." Matthew nervously replied, not wanting to bring up the fact that he was blind.

"Ah, yes…" He said, taking a whiff of air. "I can smell it, someone's heart is filled with the lessons of old."

"So you'll turn her back?!" Matthew said, beaming.

"If the lady wants it, but…" He sniffed a bit more before grinning. "What do you think, Lady?"

"Ninetales!" The Pokemon said, not stirring from his lap.

"Oh? Indeed!" He said, petting her head and grinning.

"What… what do you mean?" Matthew said, looking between the three of them, confused.

"Have you talked at length with your wife about this?" Gespardo asked, grinning his toothless grin.

"N-... not at length. I just kinda assumed… Hon?" Matthew looked over at his wife, who wasn't looking back.

"..."

"I just…" She said in a small voice.

"It's okay," Matthew said, putting a hand on her. "tell me what you want."

"I… like… how I am." Emily said, her red and black eyes piercing his soul. "I just… being a human was nice, but…"

"..." Matthew leaned forward, giving his wife a kiss. "You don't have to go back for me to love you, Em."

Emily blushed, recoiling a bit as a wide smile spread across her face. A small tear rolled down her eye as she looked at him, which he wiped away before they kissed again.

"Ninetales…" The Pokemon said, grinning.

"Shush, you." Emily said in a condescending voice. She looked over at Matthew before giving him another kiss. "I'm fine as I am. I love what I am."

"So be it, my dear friends." Gespardo said, moving his hand towards Emily. Emily looked at him, a little confused. "Please, your head."

She obeyed and was tugged towards Ninetales, who smugly licked up her forehead. Emily recoiled, surprised, but there was no disgust in the action.

"Please don't do that again." She said, frowning. Ninetales snickered before resting her head on Gespardo's lap again.

"So, my two, would you like your fortunes read today?" Gespardo said, grinning as he played with the cards.

"N-no, I think we'll be all set." Matthew said, grinning and almost shoving Emily out of the tent. "Thank you, though!"

"Wait!" Gespardo called, leaning forward and grabbing Matthew's jeans. Matthew froze, looking behind him nervously.

"Ye-yeah?"

"If the lady changes her mind, do come back." He said, grinning and letting go of his jeans.

Matthew fell forward, into the dirt. He groaned, rubbing the filth off of his face as he got up, frowning at Emily, who was giggling.

"Not funny." He grumpily said, standing to his feet.

"Look behind you." She said, eyes suddenly wide.

"Eh?"

The tent was gone.

"At this point, nothing surprises me." Matthew said, taking his wife in his arm and hugging. "As long as I have you, everything'll be alright."

"I think something will surprise you, Matty." Emily said, smirking.

"Eh?"

"Come with me."

Matthew obeyed, holding onto one of the fins that ran down her head as she quickly made her way through the fairgrounds. He didn't know where she was taking him, but she seemed excited. The two of them raced through the crowds until they slowly died down, it made Matthew wonder how big this fairground was anyway. After a few minutes, they were in a seemingly abandoned part of the grounds. It was filled with mediocre equipment entries, none of which had even won a participation ribbon.

"Where are we?" Matthew asked as he looked around.

"Somewhere nobody comes during these type of events." Emily said, grinning. "Take off those pants."

"What?!" Matthew replied, grinning and nervously looking around. "Here? Now?"

"If you had any idea how wet you made me in the tent, I wouldn't question it. Your pants. Off. Now." Emily demanded, frowning.

Matthew grinned as he felt his cock growing inside of said pants, which were off in mere seconds. He kicked them onto some dumb rust-bucket of a tractor before he was quickly swarmed by Emily. She coiled around him, bringing him down to the ground with a fierce kiss as her wet slit slowly found his cock. He groaned as he felt his slowly growing member slip into her huge organ. Emily groaned in pleasure as she milked his cock to its full mast, beginning to hump him with ferocity.

Matthew couldn't do anything as his cock was pushed and pulled into her slit, only able to pant and clench himself all over. She was tightly wound around him, just barely giving him enough room to breathe as she fucked him, just as he liked. His erection throbbed as her large slit devoured it, squeezing him hard as she went up his large rod, getting slower and slower until she was up to his tip, before letting go of the pressure and sinking down on him. Emily continued to do this, relishing his groans as she fucked him.

Emily let his hand go, commanding him to rub her as she fucked him and Matthew, not an idiot, quickly obeyed. She began to groan louder as she bobbed up and down on his length, squirming tighter around him as she was rubbed. Suddenly, they collapsed onto the dirt, slipping from the wheel of the tractor. Matthew wanted to say something, but didn't, just moaned as Emily fucked him harder.

He took her girthy body and began to slam it down on his cock, at the same time thrusting into her, causing Emily to moan in bliss. Every few seconds they'd kiss, but currently, they weren't focused on that. This was love making in the truest sense of the word.

His cock slammed in and out of her, his balls against her clit as he fucked her, not giving her a moment to rest. Emily began to quiver and pant, a warning that she was dangerously close to an orgasm. He took full advantage of it, his cock moving all around in her wet, warm walls as she squirmed all around him. She began to constrict around him, her breathing getting faster and faster as she entered into the threshold of an orgasm.

"Matty… I'm about…" She moaned, looking him in the eyes.

She couldn't finish her thought before she took a deep breath, trying not to scream too loud as an orgasm washed over her. Matthew grinned, his eyes nearly crossing as she squeezed his body and his cock inside of her, her walls almost milking him as they contracted. It felt so good that he would have busted a load right then and there, but he gritted his teeth, a resolve to bring her to one more orgasm alight in his chest.

Each thrust into her was now a powerful, wonderful victory. His cock made a happy squishing sound as he thrusted into Emily's quivering, shaking slit, causing her to moan loudly with each hump. Emily let his other hand go and he quickly took advantage of it, beginning to press her down on his rock hard, throbbing prick. She didn't withhold her screams now, so Matthew pulled her mouth onto his, giving her long, passionate kisses as he slammed her slit onto his cock.

He rubbed her clit with his thumb as he pushed her girth on and off of his length, causing Emily to squirm even harder. It seemed as if, with each push, she was growing tighter and tighter. He let go, telling her to take over as he panted, not even the precipice of an orgasm energizing him anymore. Emily nodded, beginning to hump him faster and faster, squeezing his cock with her groin. Matthew started to moan, his hands feebly being restrained to his waist.

"If you're too weak, leave it to m-me, Matty." Emily said through pants, grinning deviously.

"Yes… Ma'am…" Matthew groaned, his body already being squeezed tightly.

Emily quickly began to rub her groin into him, grunting in pleasure as his cock reached those deep places inside of her that made her cry out in bliss. He admitted that he loved being constricted when they first fucked, so that's what Emily did; she slowly tightened her body around his as her groin pushed and pulled on his mast. With each inch he was constricted, he began to groan harder. Blood was squeezed into his cock, making it slightly bigger as he was fucked.

"Cum for me, Matty… cum for me…" Emily repeated as she fucked her husband.

Matthew groaned loudly, gritting and gnashing his teeth as he weakly squirmed in her embrace. He didn't want to cum, if he was honest, he never wanted this to end. But she was just too quick, too wet and warm for him to resist any longer. With the manliest scream of pleasure Matthew could muster up, he began to shoot fat ropes of cum into her.

Emily grunted in surprise, suddenly doubling over and shaking. To Matthew's delight, she began to clench on his cock, screaming in bliss as she herself experienced an orgasm. He squeaked like a mouse each time a rope of cum shot out into her incredibly tight, big, warm pussy, unable to do anything but clench his hands and feet as he came. Emily panted heavily as she rested her head on Matthews, cum drooling out of her pulsating, throbbing cunt, shivering as he shot one last, powerful strand of semen into her.

The two of them panted on the dirty farm ground for what seemed like hours. Emily tried to wrap him as tight as she could, but it wasn't much. She was exhausted.

"Em…" Matthew panted, looking over at her.

"Shh… don't speak Matty." She said, kissing him.

Ohm… Em, wait." Matthew said, pulling away from his wife. "What about your father?"

"My father?"

"Won't he be… I dunno, won't he want his daughter back?"

"I'm still his daughter, Matty." Emily said, snickering as she kissed him.

"But you're not." Matthew said, frowning. "And he's the DA of Kanto. I could… we could get in deep water if he doesn't believe me."

"Well… oh! Just give him the ring. Let him try it on next time we meet with him, we'll explain it to him then. Until then…" Emily said, pulling him into a deep, wonderful kiss.

The two of them started to kiss, enjoying the feeling of each other's tongue in their mouth. It was a deep, passionate kiss. A kiss of acceptance, of want and relief, soft, yet rough at the same time. Once this eternal kiss was over, the two of them laid together, looking into each other's eyes, surprisingly not being stumbled upon by anyone.

If he did nothing but cuddle with his wife, his love, like this for the rest of the day, that would be fine.

. . .

Thanks for reading!

This was a suggestion by one of the wonderful people on my Discord! If you wanna join, you'd be able to offer suggestions, read the stories a week before they're published (gonna start publishing every week on Wednesday), even read them as they're being written! Here's the code, if you're interested!

"rFFBBm5"


	14. Umbreon

Umbreon stretched his front legs as his master woke up, yawning as he arched his back and did the same to his hind legs. Once finished, Umbreon looked over at his master, who's eighteenth birthday had only been a few days ago, and smiled. The boy, whose name was Aaron, smiled, before scratching him on the head and getting off of the bed. Umbreon watched him get dressed, wondering if he'd ever make a move on him. He was terribly in love with Aaron, but, being a Pokemon, couldn't confess how he truly felt without any physical actions. As much as Umbreon wanted to, he didn't want Aaron to reject him, maybe even get rid of him if he did something, so, like most days, Umbreon watched as he slid his boxers up that small, delicious looking cock, tossing some shorts and a shirt on quickly afterward. He didn't know why humans wore clothing. It wasn't like they lived in a cold or rainy climate that would warrant such coverings, but as much as Umbreon wanted to see him walk around naked like he was, it didn't seem to be a thing his master could do.

Umbreon followed Aaron to the kitchen, where the boy's mother was doing something, either cutting vegetables or cleaning, it was all the poor woman seemed to do. As he got two bowls out, Aaron made conversation with her, but Umbreon quickly grew bored and walked into the living room, hopping up onto the couch where his master would join him with food in a few minutes anyway.

It was just the three of them, it seemed. Aaron's older brother and father were out working, he would've been out as well, but he didn't have a job yet, so he joined Umbreon on the couch, flicking on the television after resting a bowl of PokeKibble in front of him. The two of them ate their food together, watching whatever was on. He climbed up on Aaron's lap once they were done eating and relished the gentle, lax pets the distracted boy gave him as they watched the television. His hand was warm, almost making Umbreon murr as he continued his loving assault.

They sat for a long time, enjoying each other's company. Aaron didn't have any plans for the day, just like most days, so Umbreon, it seemed, had a lot to look forward to. Mainly just cuddling with his master.

Umbreon perked his ears up, the unmistakable sound of Aaron's mother walking through the hallway making him raise his head, just to check. Surely enough, a second later her form appeared in the entranceway to the living room.

"Hey, Aaron." She said, leaning against her arm.

"Yes?" He replied, looking over at her.

"Mary needs some help in her greenhouse, said she's willing to pay someone to help her out part-time. Seems like something you're interested in?"

"Umm… yeah. Yeah, sure. What time though?" He asked, picking Umbreon up with a grunt and moving him aside.

"She said you could start today, if you wanted. I'd drive you there in thirty minutes or so, you'd be home in three, maybe four hours."

"What do ya' say, Umbreon? Should I go?" Aaron asked, looking down at his Pokemon companion.

"Umbreon!" He called out, bobbing his head in approval.

"Alright!" Aaron said, grinning as he scratched his head. Umbreon pushed his head against his master's hand, relishing the feeling of his fingernails digging and itching his skin. "Now… what to do with my last thirty minutes of freedom?" He asked, looking over at his mom and grinning.

She smiled back, shrugging before turning back and going into the kitchen. Umbreon definitely had an idea what they could do for a whole half hour, but again… Aaron never seemed too interested in that kind of stuff with him. No, as it turned out, all he wanted to do was cuddle with him, gently petting and scratching before tiring, leaving his warm hand on Umbreon's neck. So much for one last hurrah.

"Ready?" His mom asked, leaning on the doorframe again.

"Guess so." Aaron said, pulling Umbreon's head into his face, taking a deep whiff of his musky fur before giving him a slight kiss. Umbreon could feel the blood rushing to his face before he was pushed off of his trainer. "Let's go."

And with that, Umbreon watched as he got his sandals on, grabbed a lunch his mother made him, and leave the house, leave him, no less. He watched as best he could through one of the windows in the kitchen, his heart sinking as they went into a car, driving away moments later. They were gone. Aaron was gone.

Umbreon could do four hours.

Sure. No problem. He sighed before jumping off of the chair, walking to Aaron's room. The door was open, and he roughly shut it by kicking it with his hind legs before walking across the plush carpet, jumping onto their bed, and burying his face into Aaron's pillow.

"Aaron…" Umbreon moaned after he took a deep breath, growing a bit sad.

Was he not good enough for his trainer? Was it his gender, did Aaron prefer women Pokemon? There wasn't anything Umbreon could do about that, but he had his own hole, right? He wanted, no… the more Umbreon thought about it, he needed Aaron inside of him. He had been tormented so long by Aaron's nude sleeping habits, unable to make a move even though he was almost begging for it every night. Just begging for Umbreon to lick his small, flaccid length to a full erection before sucking him off.

It didn't matter that he had sharp teeth; he'd be careful. Sure, he didn't have a hole like women did, but what he had should've sufficed! The more Umbreon thought about licking his master, the more heated his head grew, blushing as he smelled the boy's pillow, smelling his head, his sweat, the shampoo he used, everything. Before he knew it, Umbreon felt his cock pressing against the blanket and his own furry body. He looked down at it, grimacing slightly.

"Why couldn't you be a pussy?" He asked his throbbing member. He felt a little silly, talking to his cock. All he wanted was Aaron inside of him, but this length was preventing it.

It pulsed in response, a dollop of precum spurting out of it and onto Aaron's pillow. Umbreon panicked, quickly licking it off the pillow, hoping he got the drop so that it wouldn't stain the pillowcase. With a mouthful of saliva and precum, Umbreon frowned, tasting himself. It didn't taste half bad.

He leaned down, able to lick the pointed tip of his fully erect, knotted cock, getting another taste of the slimey, mucus-like liquid, rolling it around in his tongue as he imagined it was Aaron's own precum. It made his cock throb yet again, giving him another dollop, which he quickly lapped away with his rough, sand-papery tongue. He moaned slightly before realizing just what he was doing.

Umbreon sat up, frowning at his shaft as it twitched.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He asked himself. "I can't… do that on his bed."

As it seemed to love to do, his rod throbbed again, another spurt leaking out. Umbreon groaned, blushing as he went down yet again to clean himself off. Would it be so bad too, though? It wasn't like he was getting any action with Aaron, and he had his needs. Unlike his trainer, Umbreon couldn't just lock the door and jerk off to a sexy Vaporeon, no, it was moments like this when he was alone that was his only chance, and he was a little… pent up.

"You don't mind, do you, Aaron?" He asked, taking another whiff of the boy's pillow. He imagined Aaron as he sniffed.

"No, please, Umbreon, go ahead. I want to see you do it, to cum in your mouth." This faux-Aaron said.

"Yes, master…" Umbreon said, shivering before looking back to his length. Was he really going to do this?

His cock was pretty big, in fact, Umbreon was more endowed than Aaron was, the large knot at the base of his length that had swelled to its full size by this point was the biggest factor in that. His long, thick, tapered shaft stretched maybe five or so more inches after the two inch or so long knot, his furry ball sack resting behind it, gently contracting with each throb, wanting to spew their contents all over Aaron's bed. Umbreon took a deep, nervous breath.

With a shudder, he leaned down, his tip throbbing against his lips, coating them with precum as he smelled himself. He licked his lips before opening his mouth, gently taking his tip in before his eyes grew wide with the sudden realization. It was warm, wet, and his mouth was incredibly small. It hurt to take more than the tip in, but the more he worked down his length, shivering in pleasure, he realized how much that wasn't beginning to matter. Umbreon was a pretty flexible Pokemon, thus not having much problems as he worked down himself. His cock throbbed heavily on his own tongue, coating his mouth with his precum, making itself slick, easily able to be gently bobbed up and down on.

'Okay, it's in.' He thought, groaning as he began to lick.

He imagined it was Aaron's, running his tongue along his length as he slid it in and out of himself, giving a few sucks on his tip before he pushed his cock back into his mouth. Moaning, Umbreon began to hump his own mouth, feeling its hot, wet length slide in and out of him. It was such an odd feeling, to be sucking your own cock. Anything you did, you did to yourself, not to someone else. Every buck you bucked made your cock go further into your own hot, wet mouth. He enjoyed every second of it.

Umbreon began to thrust faster into his mouth, his knot pressing against his lips with each push as his cock slid in and out. He didn't know if he could take it, but it was something he was willing to try, so he began to prepare himself, giving the sensitive bulb of flesh a few licks each time it was close against his lips. Every push made him grunt, his back beginning to hurt a little, so he used his neck, pressing his mouth down on his cock. Umbreon began to moan slightly, the sounds being muffled from his length in his mouth, but he could tell he was close.

As much as he wanted to shoot his cum into his warm, soft maw, Umbreon pulled out, shivering as his wet cock pulsed, its glistening, precum soaked appearance making him almost cum right then and there. He needed it back in his mouth, his lust demanded it, but his jaw was aching too much, he needed a break more than anything.

Umbreon took his cock in his front paws, beginning to hump his paws slowly, groaning Aaron's name in pleasure as he imagined that it was his master jerking him off. His hand was so warm, so soft and pudgy, wrapping around his length with ease as he tugged on it. Umbreon believed that he'd squeeze his cock rather hard, wanting him to cum, needing him to cum all over his hand, so that's what he did with his front paws.

Again, he brought himself dangerously close to shooting his load all over his master's bed, so he stopped. Luckily, his jaw was feeling a bit better, so he dived down on his member after giving it a small break, beginning not only to work down it with his head, but also hump himself. Umbreon groaned as he sucked himself off, his tongue tracing and licking his many veins, warm, salty precum preparing him for what was to come in the future. He reached down with his front paw, beginning to rub his furry balls, groaning as his wet beans kneaded and pressed against them.

"Alright, time to knot yourself." He imagined Aaron saying.

Umbreon nodded, grunting in the affirmative as he pressed it against his lips. He pushed and pushed against his bulbous knot, unable to make much headway, but it was making him moan in pleasure.

'Master, I can't, it's too big…' Umbreon thought, explaining his lack of oral knotting to his imaginary Pokemon Trainer.

"Just go slow, take your time, you'll get it in before you know it." Aaron said encouragingly.

Umbreon nodded to this imaginary master again, and doubled his efforts, opening his mouth as wide as he could as he slammed himself against it. His cock was wider than his mouth, so this knot was something else entirely. His length pressed against and ticked all the edges of his throat as he took an impressive amount of the knot in, trying his hardest to push more of it in before he gave way, the flesh sliding out. Umbreon imagined Aaron's constant encouragement as he rammed his swollen knot against his mouth, and it really helped him.

With a surprisingly easy thrust, Umbreon suddenly took more in than he had ever taken in before. Without thinking, without hesitating, he bucked his hips, and the knot slid right into his mouth. Umbreon groaned loudly in delight, sealing his lips around the tie, shivering in bliss as his cock bulged against his throat. He throbbed each second, his balls rapidly contracting, but he was okay with this.

Umbreon started to give rapid, small pushes in his mouth, his knot unwilling to move more than an inch backward or forward. His tongue squirmed all around as it was pressed against the floor of his mouth, licking at the throbbing knot and causing him to squeak in bliss. So sensitive, so wonderful, so tight…

He sucked against the tie, rubbing his furry ball sack, encouraging the cum to flow freely as his mind so desperately begged for an orgasm. The humps that he took in his mouth made his back hurt, but it was so overpoweringly pleasureful that it was worth it. To Umbreon's confusion, his knot seemed to be swelling more, nearly forcing his mouth open. This had never happened before, but he loved it, loved his large knot growing inside of his own mouth. After a few more licks, it happened.

Umbreon moaned as best he could, but as the cum shot out of his cock, coating the back of his throat with its sticky, salty, white goodness, all he could manage to do is hold his breath and tense up with each spurt as the rings on his body began to glow a bright golden yellow. His eyes were pressed tightly shut as he came, but he opened them once, seeing his balls massively contract before a hot rope of cum flew into him, causing him to screw them shut yet again. He drank his liquid obediently, not wanting a single drop to leave his mouth, which his knot thankfully prevented. The salty taste of his semen filled his maw, forcing him to swallow, squeaking in pleasure as the contractions of his throat pulled against his cock. After a few more draughts of his seed were drunk, Umbreon finally felt that wonderful, blissful feeling go away.

His cock throbbed in his throat, leaking what remained from the orgasm, depositing it into his stomach. With each pulsing quiver, Umbreon grunted in delight. His mind slowly, lazily returned to him, and he wondered how long it would be before he could pull this massive knot out of himself. It would have to deflate a bit before he could even try, but with this amount of pleasure coursing through his veins, would he even be able to? Umbreon took a deep breath, realizing he'd be here for a while when something happened that made him jump out of his skin in fear.

The door opened.

"Hey Umbreo...n?" A familiar voice called. Aaron's voice. He walked into view, confusedly looking at Umbreon. "What… what are you doing?"

Umbreon couldn't do anything, couldn't say anything. His cock was still firmly knotted in his mouth, rendering him unable to utter even a single word. All he could do was look away in shame.

"Holy shit that's hot…" Aaron said, getting down on his knees and looking at his Pokemon. Umbreon looked up, surprised, but a faint beeping got Aaron's attention. "Fuck… fuck…" He swore, looking at the window before looking back at Umbreon. "If only I didn't have to go to work… fuck that's hot… we're gonna have a long, hard talk once I come back, okay boy?" Aaron said, rubbing Umbreon's head, causing him to grin.

With that, Aaron grabbed a pair of jeans out of his drawers, taking his shorts off before laughing a bit. He turned back to Umbreon, grinning.

"I'm so fucking hard… You wanna see?" He asked. Umbreon nodded as best he could before Aaron exposed himself, causing his eyes to grow wide. Aaron was… well, he was more of a grower than he was a shower. His cock was easily as big as Umbreon's was. He walked his cut length over to Umbreon, bringing it close to his nose.

The smell alone made Umbreon throb, a large dollop of precum spurting down his throat. He smelled like the pillow, only so much better, so much more like him. If only he didn't have his knot in his mouth.

"Heh, you like that, don't you?" Aaron said, tucking it back in his underwear before pulling his jeans on. "Be ready when I get back home, okay, bud?"

Umbreon nodded as best he could, and, with that, Aaron left him yet again, but this time, all he felt was bubbling excitement. He sure hoped that the conversation they'd have would be very long, very hard, and very… very enjoyable.


	15. Legendaries, Part One

Male Human X Various Female Pokemon

. . .

You sit down, excessively expensive glass of whisky in one hand, looking over the view of the city. It was such a jewel in this region that you had to buy the penthouse of the tallest building in it, even though it was a bit more costly than you would have liked, but hell, you deserved it! The past five, six… maybe seven? The past seven years of your life had been nothing but nonstop Pokemon League battles, you could almost taste the blood, sweat, and tears as you nervously sipped on this two-hundred dollar whisky.

It tasted like death.

With a groan, you set the cup down and take your phone out, immediately going onto a popular social media site to check on a law that you had been an avid, emphatic supporter of ever since one of the many politicians that ruled this world had suggested it. Its name was "The Kanto-Sinnoh General Statutes Title 53A," which sounded boring, at first, but the main purpose of the law was to legalize Pokephilia, or, in layman's terms, human-Pokemon relationships, everywhere. Even though only two regions were named in the law, it would take effect for all of them, not just the two, and it was something you couldn't wait to get legalized. It was why you bought the crappy, yet expensive, whisky; the politicians were signing the law off this very hour.

Once they were done with it…

You couldn't help but shudder. For the past how many years you had wanted to do stuff like that with your Pokemon? How many times has your Goodra given you bedroom eyes? When was the last time the twins, your Leafeon and Vaporeon, hadn't trapped you between a rock and an awkwardly erect place? Absol and Luxray licking themselves clean, oh how you wanted to see those tongues licking something else clean. And your Infernape? Those powerful legs, strong body, hell, just thinking of her would keep you up at night. And your dreams would soon come true.

Many times did you think of just letting loose, fucking your girls to your hearts content, but you had an image to maintain. Being the champion of six out of the eight world-wide Pokemon Leagues meant you had more obligations than to just your cock being wet. It had, unfortunately, taken a pretty big toll on your life, though. Between defending those titles for weeks on end and attempting to conquer more and more, your love life was reduced to quick sessions in a nearby bathroom, lusting after some sexy Pokemon online. Any relationships with friends you made along the way were all but gone, save for a few dinner parties your handler - who was a bad story in and of himself - threw for you. And time alone?

Forget about it.

You tapped on the video link to a livestream of this law being signed, impatiently waiting as those fat cats took their sweet time, picking the glass of whisky up and taking another tentative sip. More bitterness, more fire, but… it was two-hundred dollars, you couldn't just… throw it out, could you?

With a grimace, you took another sip, watching your phone with eager eyes. After what seemed like hours, a recognizable face showed up by the bill; old, tired eyes, gray, disheveled hair, a somewhat new, yet well-worn suit, and thick, horn-rimmed glasses. This man had taken so much flack for introducing this law that it had almost been political suicide for him, but fuck were you glad he did. You saw a brief glimmer of happiness in his smile as he signed the bill, and once the pen was down, you felt your heart drop to your feet, feeling oddly cold.

You gulped down the rest of the whisky, feeling it burn as it rushed down your gullet, slowly getting up, slipping your phone into your pocket. The evening sun cast an orange glow into the penthouse as you walked to the table, where your six brilliantly polished Pokeballs were waiting. You could see your hand's reflection on the first one as you picked it up, its coldness only making you shiver more. Why were you so… shaky?

You let the first Pokemon out. Goodra. She ran to hug you, but you stopped her, pointing to the couch.

"Please, sit down. There will be time for that later." You said, giving her a small smile.

Goodra seemed slightly annoyed, crossing her arms and walking over to where you commanded. She plopped down on it, slime coating the protective sheet as you released two more Pokemon. Leafeon and Vaporeon. Each cried their names and pressed themselves on your leg, curling around them lovingly. You told them to sit down, and they obeyed, giving you a forlorn look as they left your jeans.

You began to shiver more, releasing Absol and Luxray. Again, both Pokemon lovingly called their names, but as you pet Luxray, you couldn't help but notice Absol looking at you, eyes seemingly wide, a nervous, excited look on her face. You wondered if she knew what was going on, but told them the exact same thing you told the other three. Go sit down. Finally, you released Infernape. This Pokemon was pretty small, maybe up to a little above your belly button, but needless to say, as she moved towards you, giving you that… look…

You almost unbuttoned your pants right then and there.

"G-go sit down. With the rest of the team." You stammered, shakily leaning against the counter.

It had been so long since you had gotten your Luxray from your Uncle. She had been an adorable little Shinx back then. Now, as you looked at them, you couldn't help but see your team, your girls, the reason you were here, looking over at you shaking from your nervousness. Would they even feel the same way? What if what you interpreted as foreplay or bedroom eyes were just them playing around? What if those looks Absol and Luxray gave you were just that: looks?

You grabbed the bottle of whisky, pouring another glass and quickly downing it, grunting in discomfort as it ripped through your throat again. The liquid came up quick, flooding your face with heat as you sighed. The shaking seemed to stop, for now, and you slowly made your way over to the couch, where all the Pokemon had been sitting, staring at you expectantly. How long had it been since they were all together like this? Last time you could remember was when you wanted to discuss doing the next Pokemon League after you had won the Kanto League. Close to four or so years ago, back when you were seventeen.

"Time sure has flown by, huh girls?" You said, standing in front of them, your back to a fake fireplace that was currently on. Each of the Pokemon said their name all at once, making you smile. "I um… have some news. Obviously." You said, eyeing Absol, who looked smug, as if she knew what was going on.

"Leaf!" Leafeon squeaked, sitting on her rump. You had such a good view of her slit that it almost made you drool.

"Uh… ye-yeah." You gulped, shaking your head. "So… you all know that I love you all, right?" The group nodded, looking at each other with odd expressions. All except for Absol. "Well there's been a new law." You couldn't believe that you were saying this. "And… eh…"

Just then, Absol got off of the chair she was snugly sitting in, sauntering her way over to you. You, as well as your Pokemon, looked at her as she approached you. With a grunt, her front paws pushed you against the brick fireplace, her face right next to yours. She cooed her name for a second before licking your face, but you surprised her, as well as the rest of the group, when you grabbed her horn, roughly shoving your mouth onto hers, giving her a firm, wonderful, fulfilling kiss. You grinned as feelings blasted through your body; wonder, joy, excitement. Absol was the first to pull away, strands of saliva falling onto your shirt, which had six new holes in it from her claws poking in. Your lips were quivering as she walked back to the chair, making sure to give you a good view of her slit, which of course you couldn't tear your eyes from.

"Absol!" She said, happily grinning at you.

"Y-yeah, yep." You said, nodding and gulping. "So um…"

Your Pokemon were looking at you curiously. Did they know what was going on? You didn't want to waste this moment with words anymore; you walked over to Luxray, taking her maw in your hand, diving down for a kiss. Her eyes grew wide as you left her, giving her a few scratches on her chin before moving to the twins. You tried to kiss one, and then the other, but before you could, you were covered in kisses by the two of them, gentle licks all along your face and neck. You laughed, nearly shoving them off to stop their assault. Once composed, you made your way over to Goodra, who was blushing heavily, twiddling her slimy digits as she looked down.

"Hey," You said, gently grabbing her gooey chin. She looked at you, her green eyes growing large. "you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can put you ba-"

Before you could finish your sentence, Goodra's lips were against yours, seemingly sucking the life from you. You felt her tongue ram into yours, quickly exploring your mouth as if it was something she had wanted to do for eons. What was worse was that you couldn't pull yourself from her, as she had covered you in slime. You tried to struggle from her, but you quickly felt hands around your waist, tugging your pants down.

It was Infernape. Apparently, she didn't want to wait for a kiss.

As Goodra kissed you, you felt hands on your cock, then tongues. Small tongues, one larger than the other two. You guessed it was both of the twins and Infernape as Goodra moved your hands to either side of your waist, pulling you tight against her body with her free arm. You felt your fingers slide into warm, wet flesh, causing your cock to throb as, on either side of you, Luxray and Absol got themselves off on you. You tried your best to satisfy them, but you were quickly pulled into another gooey kiss from Goodra, one arm tight around you, her other arm rubbing a sensitive place on her body.

The night dragged on, but not in the sense that it was unbearably boring, no, in fact, you couldn't recall a day in which you had ejaculated more. After showering Infernape, Leafeon, and Vaporeon in your seed, Goodra had nearly demanded your cock inside of her as Luxray and Absol quivered on your hands, being helped by either the twins or Infernape. Each Pokemon needed a turn with your length; Goodra was slimy, a bit big for you, but tight nonetheless. Absol was next, she was a bit tighter and the slime from Goodra seemed to help as you fucked her oddly canine slit. Both of the twins were after her, you put one on top of the other and fucked away until they were both panting, cum covered messes. Infernape and Luxray were both seemingly impatient, so as you fucked Infernape, Luxray sat on your face, shivering as you lapped away at her. After a while, they switched, and you could taste not only your cum, but the smell of all your other Pokemon as you ate Infernape out.

After the two of them had both gotten off, Goodra curled up next to you, Absol was almost a pillow for you, Luxray rested her head on your lap as the twins licked your tender balls, and Infernape was on your other side. You made out with your Pokemon for the rest of the night, suddenly wondering why you had feared this so much. Goodra's warm, wet embrace. Absol's fluffy, soft body. Infernape's warmth, her tail coiling around your arm. The twins and their soft tongues. Luxray, her fur nearly as soft as Absols', giving off a wonderful ozony smell. These were your Pokemon, not the Leagues, not your handlers, not your friends, they were yous, and you bet you fell asleep on them this night, and every night after that.

. . .

Two months later

. . .

There was a knock at your door.

You cursed silently at the harsh raps, gently pushing Vaporeon's quivering cunt away from your mouth, your cock popping out of her mouth as you stumbled up. The blood rushing to your head made you woozy, but after a few seconds, and another fucking knock, you were able to get your senses about you.

"Coming!" You yelled, throwing on a bathrobe and wiping Vaporeon's juices off of your face.

You flung the door open, giving a death glare to this poor Pokemon messenger. It was a Tyrogue, letter in hand. He said his name, his gaze falling towards your bulge. You wondered if he had seen many like yours and grinned, opening your robe to reveal your length. His eyes grew wide as he looked at your above average, uncut length, wet with Pokemon saliva before shaking his head, blushing terribly and holding out the letter. You took it, backing up and slowly closing the door, grinning as you saw him look into your apartment.

Once the door was shut you flung your robe off, walking over to the kitchen counter. You opened the letter as Vaporeon walked over to you, gently pulling your shrinking length into her mouth and giving it a few good sucks. After giggling a bit, you gently pushed her away.

"Go wait for me on the couch, I'll be there in a minute." You said, flopping your cock on the counter and standing on your toes so she got the message. Vaporeon begrudgingly obeyed, allowing you to read your mail.

It was a plain white letter, typed in a boring font, however the message inside was anything but.

'You have been invited to test your mettle at the Hall of Origins, League Champion! You were selected because of the bond you share with your Pokemon, as well as your prowess as a Pokemon Trainer! Transportation will be at the Kanto Docks, waiting for you on the sixth of this month, don't be late, else you miss out on the riches that the Pokemon League only dreams of offering you! -V'

You guessed that, whoever V was, they were pretty well off. The Pokemon League offered a salary of around forty-thousand dollars per year, and, even though the turnover rate was really high for Champions, it was a good way to save up enough money for a college education or a business, something along those lines. Up until you, nobody had managed to be the League Champion for more than one League, and you were elated to find out that the incomes stacked, meaning that, as it is, if you could get all eight Championship Titles, you were going to be making around three-hundred and twenty thousand dollars a year, before taxes, of course. So if V could offer up more than that…

Damn.

Even though you hadn't drank since the night the law was signed, two hundred dollar bottles of whisky didn't seem like that much of an expenditure anymore. You folded the letter up. Kanto Docks, eh? That was in the city you lived in, maybe an hour away. In fact…

You walked out of the sliding glass doors and onto the balcony, squinting. With a grin, you saw them; large shipping containers stacked on top of gigantic boats. The Kanto Docks. You leaned on the railing, taking a deep breath in before you heard the plaps of Vaporeon's paws on the tile.

"Vap?" She asked, sitting down next to your legs.

"O-oh, yeah, c'mon." You said, snapping out of it and laying down on a lounge chair on the balcony.

Vaporeon walked up, turning around on your legs and planting herself on your cock again, gently sucking away as you did the same to her shaking slit. As you lapped away, you thought about the invitation. Just who was V? How affluent were they? What did they mean by the bond you shared with your Pokemon?

You kept thinking about this strange letter, realizing that the sixth was tomorrow. The more you thought, the harder and faster you licked, not even realizing that Vaporeon was shaking, trembling, as you brought her to a second orgasm. After a while, you just leaned back, looking up at the golden sky as it was setting, enjoying the feeling of her wet tongue on your cock.

You wondered what V wanted with you, unable to stop your mind from wandering until Vaporeon rammed your entire length into her mouth, sucking hard. Your mind exploded with bliss as you shot your seed, gently pushing the Pokemon down on your lap as she breathed heavily, greedily gulping down your cum. The wisp of an orgasm soon left you, causing you to pull her off, bringing her close to you and hugging her deeply.

"Why don't you go get something to drink, okay?" You told her, letting her go.

Vaporeon nodded, giving your chest a small lick before hopping off of you. You watched her as she went, seductively moving her hips side to side as she walked back inside of the penthouse, giving you quite the show, but your mind was still on the letter. You had already made up your mind that you were going to go, but, as it had been for a very long time, you weren't always necessarily in control of your own life. Better check with the handler.

With a grunt, you got up, scratching your groin as you walked into the penthouse. The phone was where you had left it, in fact, this whole oral session with Vaporeon had been a pretty spur of the moment kind of thing. You picked it up, unlocking it and dialing the number to the handler. It rang once… twice… after half a ring, the annoying voice of Jeremy Sparks, your handler, picked up.

"Yeeellow?" He said, a hint of surprise on his voice.

"Jeremy, it's me." You said, leaning back.

"Ah'yup. I know. It's why I picked up. Watcha' need, bud?"

"I got a letter in the mail, it's for some Hall of Origins challenge or something like that. Do you… know anything about it? Did you get me invited?" You asked as Vaporeon snuggled up beside you.

"Hall of whatnow?"

"Origins."

"Nope, sorry, but if you want to send it off to me, I'll make sure it isn't a prank, or anything. In fact, I'd prefer you sent it to me." Jeremy said, slight worry in his voice. "I don't want you messing up your own schedule, huh?"

"Nah, it's okay, I'm going to go anyway. Just clear my schedule for a week, maybe less, I'll let you know."

"Ha! N-now, I know you want to, but you have a League Title you have to defend this week, three, in fact!"

"Yeah, just have 'em reschedule." You said, grinning. If you were honest, making Jeremy squirm was what you lived for.

He sighed for a long time, you could tell that he was kneading the bridge of his nose with his fingers, a tell-tale sign he was very annoyed, maybe pissed off. Jeremy was silent for a while, so much so that you checked if he had hung up, but he was still connected. You were just about to say something when he spoke up.

"Look, kid, you're a pain in my ass, but you make me shit loads of money, so fine. Enjoy your island vacation or whatever the fuck your doing." Jeremy snapped, hanging up afterwards, much to your shock.

Jeremy was fun to aggravate, sure, but he had never spoken to you like that before. Your first instinct was to call him back and yell at him, but a sudden wave of exhaustion suddenly overcame you, and, before you knew it, you were off in dreamland.

. . .

The shrill alarm drove nails into your ears as it pulled you from the cotton comfort of the dream. You quickly turned it off, stretching as you squeezed the sleep from your eyes, getting up soon afterwards. Today was the day you were supposed to go to the Kanto Docks, right?

After making your way to the counter and reading through the letter, you realized that, yeah, it was today. Getting dressed had never been harder, especially with Vaporeon giving you that look. You gulped, realizing that she wanted your dick more than you knew.

"Sorry, girl, we're taking a field trip today." You said, slipping on socks as you sat to the side of her. "Later on."

"Vaporeon…" She whined, laying on her back and presenting herself.

"Aww…" You said, chuckling and grinning, running a few fingers up her slit, making her tense up. You looked at the clock, realizing that it was pretty early in the morning, and it wasn't like the letter had given you a specific time…

You looked back to Vaporeon, smiling as you quickly rubbed her slit. Her legs began to shake as you wormed your finger inside of her slit, rubbing around the warm, wet hole as you thumbed her clit. She quickly took to moaning her name as pleasure rolled through her body, her front paws coming to rest on your arm as you worked on her. You picked up the pace, rubbing faster and faster, grinning as the little Pokemon began to pant, her legs shaking harder than ever before. It was a bit of a shame, but before you could pull your finger out and go down on her, you felt her contract around your digit, screaming her name as you fingered her through an orgasm.

As she panted, you gently moved your finger in and out of her, relishing her squeaky moans, the way she bit her lower lip, everything about her as pleasure ran through her. You pulled your finger out of her, giving her clit a few more gentle rubs before looking down at her pleasured face, smiling warmly.

"Va-Va-Vaporeon…" She panted as she looked up at you, her bright blue eyes relaying her thanks.

"Alright, I'll see you later." You said, giving her a small kiss. She weakly kissed back before you recalled her, slipping her Pokeball onto your belt. You gave your finger a deep sniff as you slipped some flip flops on. It smelled like…

Unbridled lust.

It was a good smell.

. . .

The ride to the docks left a bit to be desired. Usually, you took a limo to any places you needed to go, but those had to be scheduled by your handler, Jeremy, and since he was being a pissy little bitch, you had to hail a taxi instead. The ride over, for the most part, was spent on your phone, occasionally sniffing the finger that had, just a while ago, been deep inside of your Vaporeon, and listening to music. There luckily wasn't much traffic, so you were able to get to the docks in an hour, however.

Once you paid the driver you stretched your bones, looking around for V, or whatever they meant by transportation. There were quite a few workers around here, as well as their Pokemon, but none of them seemed to be what you would consider transportation. You were about to hail the same taxi driver when you felt a tugging on your pants.

You looked down, immediately blushing when you saw Tyrogue, the same one you exposed yourself to, looking up at you. He didn't really seem to want to talk to you, that blush on his face made it more than apparent, but after you followed him to a rather nice looking yacht, you realized that he was either V, or the transportation.

"You… um…" You said, stopping before getting onto the yacht.

"Tyro?" He called, looking behind him, a questioning look on his face.

"You're taking me to the Hall of Origins, right?" You asked.

He nodded, avoiding eye contact with you before turning and walking onto the yacht. You followed soon after, impressed at the craftsmanship of this rather small, yet modern, yacht. After following Tyrogue to the cabin, you took a seat, trying not to look at him as he started this beauty up. You didn't question how this Pokemon knew how to drive such a vessel, far from it, in fact. You were amazed that he could do something like this.

As the boat went off into open waters, you took one last look at Kanto, your home off in the distance, and felt…

Excited.

. . .

You didn't say much to the Tyrogue as he brought you to this island. It just felt… weird, awkward, even the quick looks the Pokemon shot at you made you blush. Maybe doing what you did the other day was a bit of a mistake, but hey, he was the one ogling you bulge, not the other way around!

Irregardless of who was at fault for the awkwardness, the calming blue of the ocean set you at ease and thoughts quickly formed, making you wonder what this Hall of Origins was. Was it just an actual hall, or a large building with a hall in it? Would it be like any challenge you've ever faced before? Most importantly, what was in it for you?

"Tyrogue!" The Pokemon suddenly yelled, pointing to a far off bump in the horizon.

"Are we there?" You ask, getting up and joining him by the wheel.

"Rogue!" He said, the eagerness tangible on his voice.

You looked down at him, grinning, but all you saw was a red blush on his face as he nervously looked up.

"Hey, um…" You began, nervously scratching at your pants. "About yesterday… um…" He looked down at the ground, gulping. "I'm… uh… yeah…"

This was bad.

"Tyrogue?"

"Well… you kind of interrupted me in the middle of something, but… how I acted was-wasn't… wasn't how I was supposed to. So… sorry." You stammered, holding out your hand.

"Rogue!" He replied, grinning and shaking it firmly.

Once he had let go of your hand, you look back up at the island, which was slowly getting bigger and bigger as the boat neared. Nothing could be made out yet besides a tall, green mountain and even trying to see that, you had to squint. Reassuring yourself that your team was strong, you'd be able to do this, you sat back down, taking your phone out. There was no cell reception, which meant no news, music, or really anything else to do. You leaned back in the chair, taking a deep breath and resigning yourself to just watching as the island grew before your eyes.

. . .

The Tyrogue expertly moored the yacht to a dock, jumping on and off the boat as he tied the stern, bow, and spring lines to posts, jumping on once more to let a small walkway down.

You look back at him, waving goodbye as you made your way to what must have been the Hall of Origins. Tyrogue blushed once more, waving back before retreating into the cabin of the yacht. Now that you were alone on this island, you were tempted to release Luxray, only if it meant calming your nerves. It was scary, to be honest. What if this was all some game to get you killed? No doubt you had made some powerful enemies as you challenged region champion after region champion, so maybe the Pokemon League didn't want the competition?

That would be ridiculous, right?

Well, there it was.

The Hall of Origins wasn't, in fact, a single hall, no, instead it resembled a cathedral; two large towers with pointed tips, a circle of exquisite metal work and stained glass between and beneath the two, two doors made out of dark, almost black wood with round studs that ran up every board that made up the door nailed in every few inches or so. The entire building was made out of hand-carved stone as gray as a gloomy day, however the time and the salt water from the ocean had taken its toll. It gave the Hall of Origins an almost worn down, ancient look to it; cracks caused by salt crystals spiderwebbed around the porous stone, large spots were chipped away, revealing the innards of the carved rock.

You walked up the dark, slate stairs, looking up at the stained glass, but unable to see any design other than the reds, blues, and yellows that made it up. There were two large, cast iron knockers on either door, you decided to go for the right door, slamming it against the wood one, two, three times before taking a step back. After a minute or so of silence, you stepped forward again, knocking three more times. The Hall of Origins was a real place, this wasn't a joke. Was it?

Just before you made your mind up to go and knock three more times, you felt a tapping on your shoulder. Whirling around, you stared at the perpetrator, genuinely shocked.

It was Victini, the Victory Pokemon, a Pokemon so rare that ancient drawings of it were the only known recording of it. Professors and scientists had debated for centuries if it was even a real Pokemon, and here it was, floating in front of you.

"Wuh… what…" You murmured, looking at this grinning Pokemon.

"Hello!" It suddenly said, causing you to cry out in shock and nearly fall over. As you leaned on the railing for dear life, Victini giggled. "You're that Pokemon trainer, right? The one I invited?"

"Y-... You're V?" V for Victini?

"Mhmm!" The Pokemon nodded, grinning.

"How can Pokemon write letters though? W-wait, how can Pokemon even talk?" You asked, suddenly aware that you weren't understanding this Pokemon, it was talking your tongue.

"Oh, your language was easy to learn." Victini said, giggling. "I just hung around in schools and other places until I got the hang of it."

"C-can all Pokemon speak?"

"Maybe." Victini said, shrugging. "I guess it depends on how much they want to. As for the latter, well, you're not the first human I've met, y'know?"

"O-oh, um… I guess not." You stuttered out, attempting to control yourself.

"But anyways, welcome! Welcome!" Victini said, holding their tiny hand out. You felt odd shaking such a small hand, unable to shake with more than your middle, index, and thumb, but the Pokemon seemed satisfied. "I suppose I should explain my challenge to you, but first, come in!"

With that, the two dark doors swung inward, revealing a relatively broken, overgrown sanctuary. It seemed as if the only glass that was intact in this building was the stained glass above the entrance: all the other windows, which lined the walls, were broken. The reds, greens, blues and yellows gleamed in the sunlight as you walked further into the bowels of this building. Any pew that was in here was broken, overgrown with grass and moss, hell, the only thing that wasn't on the ground or destroyed was the podium at the center, where no doubt a long dead bishop had given sermons to his equally dead congregation.

"Why a church?" You asked as you followed behind the Victini.

"Why not? It's as good a place as any, besides, the main part of the Hall of Origins is behind those doors, anyway." They said, pointing to two more large, dark doors behind the podium.

"Uh-huh…" You said, stepping up onto the raised platform that held the podium. "So… the challenge?"

"Oh! Right!" Victini said, laughing. "So the whole reason you're here is because you impressed some pretty powerful Pokemon."

"Pokemon? I thoug…"

"Nope, Pokemon. The Pokemon League has nothing to do with this." Victini said, grinning. "Anywa-"

"Were you also lying about the whole reward for winning, as well?" You suddenly snapped, frowning.

"Eh? What?" Victini looked back, a bit shocked. "I never lied about anything! There might have been things I didn't specify, like who's running the show, but lying?"

"Okay, fine, then who's running the show?" You said, putting a heavy emphasis on the who in your sentence.

"Oh, um… Well, I was the one who had discovered you, but bringing you to the island was mainly due to Mewtwo and Giratina." Victini said, rubbing its chin.

"What?" You stammered, your jaw nearly dropping.

"Yeah! Those two were the ones that really wanted you here, but once Palkia and Reshiram got on board, that was what really cemented your arrival here." Victini went on, causing your jaw to fall more and more. The Pokemon was just throwing out the names of some of the most powerful Pokemon out there like they were nothing.

"A-are there any other Pokemon here? Dialga? Zeraora?"

"Ha!" Victini snorted. "Dialga is on a bit of a time out, and Zeraora wishes he could be here. No, the only other Pokemon here are Uxie, Mespirt, and Azelf. Those girls really wanted you here, like…" Victini's eyes grew wide as they giggled. "really badly."

"What… what are you… what do you mean, what are you getting at?" You stammered, frowning.

"O-oh, right! I still haven't explained the challenge!" Victini said, slapping their forehead. "Well, I don't know what it was, but around a month or two ago, everyone just started fucking their Pokemon like it was going out of style! So, naturally, some of us stronger Pokemon wanted… in… on the action, so I went out to look for someone that would… um…" Victini looked between the ground and your groin.

"I was the one you chose?"

"Well… yeah." It said, looking up at you.

"You spied on me?! In my own home?"

"Y-yes…" Victini said, holding its arms together, blushing and looking down.

You sighed before crossing your arms.

"That's a little fucked, but…" Again, a deep sigh as you collected your wits. "what's the reward?"

"Huh?"

"What. Is. The. Reward?" You slowly asked, about to turn around and go if Victini offered you anything short of something amazing.

"O-oh, well… we decided that the one you… please… the most… will stay with you." Victini said, gulping nervously. "Please don't go!"

"..."

"I'll call Tyrogue." Victini dejectedly said, floating past you towards the doors.

"What is this challenge? Just fucking a couple Pokemon?"

"Really?" Victini said, eyes lighting up as the Pokemon dashed back in front of you, even more so once they saw your grin. "A-ah, well, let me explain the rules, first!"

"Go right ahead."

"Okay! Rule one! No clothing! Strip all that off right now!"

"Really? You haven't even explained th-"

"Clothing off!" Victini sternly exclaimed.

You frowned for a bit before complying, easily peeling your shirt off and tossing it onto the podium before your sandals, socks, pants and underwear followed. Once the two of you were equal in terms of clothing, you crossed your arms, frowning and tapping the cold floor.

"Now?"

"A-ah, um… yes, r-rule two should have come before rule one, but… it's no Pokemon are allowed." Victini gulped, trying their best not to glance down.

"What about you?" You asked, grinning at the nervous Pokemon.

"W-what?!"

"Are… you a part of the challenge?" You slowly said, wondering just how pent up this Pokemon was.

"A… um… n-no, only the ones I told you about." Victini said, not stopping her gaze from looking at your groin.

"Aww, are you sure?" You said, flexing your length a bit. Victini gulped, but quickly shook their head.

"I am. Third rule is that you must satisfy all the challenges before you move on." They finished up, suddenly looking back up at you. "But… um… thanks for offering. Whenever you wanna get started, just go through those doors. They're open."

"You're not coming with?" You asked, a bit sad. It was fun to torment Victini.

"I… well, yeah, but more as an observer to make sure you fulfil rule three."

"Alright, well, let's go!" You proclaim, stepping forward and opening the doors.

"Right now!?" Victini said, grabbing and holding onto your shoulder as you moved into the odd room.

"No time like the present to get my dick wet." You say as you look around.

Even though this room was inside of the cathedral, it appeared as if it wasn't. The sky was out, sun shining above you, not a cloud in sight. There was grass all along the floor, cut in half by a small stream. Trees and shrubs littered the arena, the only sign that anyone had even been here since its making was a small dirt trail that led to the other set of doors, winding all around the meadow.

"Where is this?"

"This is where Uxie, Mespirt, and Azelf will be for this part of the challenge."

"Any advice?"

"T-to?"

"To satisfy them. I mean, the basics I know, obviously, bu-"

"Oh, yeah, just make sure that they all get off at the same time, it's a little weird, but it's some…" Victini made quick circles around its ear. "weird psychic thing."

And with that, Victini leapt off your shoulder, disappearing before your very eyes. One second they were there, the next, an odd blue, pink and yellow shimmering came from the sun. Right before your eyes came the three lake guardians, as clear as day. You suddenly realized that this wasn't actually an illusion, wasn't a game, this was real shit.

"Wow… would you look at him?" Azelf said, floating close to your twitching member. "How big are you?" She said, looking up.

"He's seven and a half inches, obviously." Uxie chimed in, but you wondered how she could have known that, since she never opened her eyes.

You looked over at Mesprit, but she was just quivering, looking you all over with an unbelievable lust.

"This is really happening, huh?" You said, looking down as Azelf prodded your cock, giggling when it throbbed.

"Obviously." Uxie might have rolled her eyes, if they were open.

"What should we do!? What should we do!?" Mesprit exclaimed over and over again, looking at your length, almost drooling.

"I'd say we need to get him hard first, wouldn't you think, girls?" Azelf said, moving closer to you.

You moaned as she slipped under your length, taking it all in her mouth in one motion, giving it a few gentle, warm sucks before she left your slowly growing member. Uxie was next, generously taking your tip in her mouth, running her tongue all around it as she gave tight sucks, but again, left rather quickly. Mesprit smashed into your waist, causing you to fall over with a cry before consuming your cock, rapidly bobbing her head up and down your length as you recovered from the fall.

It didn't take long for you to put a hand on her head, beginning to grunt and push her warm mouth down on your growing length as Uxie and Azelf made their way down to your balls, licking and sucking on them. Once you were as hard as a rock, Uxie pulled Mesprit off your cock, taking your tip in her mouth as Azelf began licking and worshipping your length, the last of the triplets dejectedly sucking on your balls. You couldn't help but begin to groan as Uxie's tongue circled around your throbbing tip, but no matter how much you wanted to, she wouldn't let you push down. All you could do is moan as she licked and sucked. Their three warm, wet little tongues made you see stars as they worked their way over you. Uxie was suddenly booted off of you, Azelf taking her place. Mesprit leapt at the opportunity and began to lick up your length as Azelf took your cock in her mouth, sucking much further down than Uxie did. The golden Pokemon resigned herself to your balls, taking one in and giving it a few rolls around in her mouth, working all around the tender skin with her tongue. Azelf occasionally bumped into Mesprit as she sucked your length, causing her to frown, the annoyance making her do so even harder.

Azelf was much more generous than her sister, allowing you to push down on her head, but not enough to make her gag. Apparently, even some legendary Pokemon couldn't take you in completely. Every few pushes, Azelf would give an honest try to go deeper down your cock, but she always ended up gagging, almost pulling off of your length. You wanted to say some words of encouragement, but between the ministrations of these three Pokemon, you were left speechless. You tried to not think about how much cum you'd shoot into these ladies mouths, but as their tongues made you theirs, you couldn't help it.

Suddenly, Azelf was bucked off of your cock and Mesprit quickly dove down on it with an uncharacteristically loud roar, slamming it deep into her throat. She didn't stop until she was pressed tightly against your groin, her tongue wiggling on your base as she sucked hard. Azelf tried to say something, but Uxie pulled away from your balls and held her back, whispering a word or two into whatever she heard out of, but it didn't matter. Mesprit was so eager for this and, ever since this morning when you had fingered your little Vaporeon, you had been extremely horny. You grabbed her head, quickly slamming your length in and out of her mouth, grunting loudly as she sucked hard.

With a loud, fierce moan, you began to feel the cum shoot out of your cock and deep into Mesprit's stomach, making her squeal with delight. She sucked harder, forcing more and more of your seed out of your dick until she was satisfied, which, luckily, happened to be right when your orgasm slowly left your body. You gently let go of her, moaning as your length slipped out of her mouth, wetly slapping your chest, one last spurt of that white stuff dribbling out of it.

"Fuck…" You murmured, feeling almost lightheaded. You tried to get up, but weakness took your legs, making you believe that it was a good idea to sit down.

Uxie and Azelf were muttering to themselves as Mesprit panted on the ground, a small strand of cum on her cheek. You wondered if this was it, if you had really just failed the challenge, but, to your amazement, you felt yourself getting hard again. Frowning, you looked down to see your prick glistening and throbbing in the open air.

"That's new."

You poked it, but it didn't feel any different. Chalking it up to a severely fast second wind, you rose to your knees, beckoning the two Pokemon over as you grabbed Mesprit, moving her close to your cock. Her eyes grew huge as a wide grin appeared on her face as the other two joined you.

"Uxie, c'mere." You said, laying her down on Mesprit. Azelf got the message, and you laid her gently onto Uxie, gently pressing down on this Legendary Pokemon sandwich before rubbing your cock on all three of their small, wet slits.

You look down at the three Pokemon, each of which expectantly awaiting your length inside of them, grinning as you realized how lucky you were. It was hard to decide who to fuck first; Mesprit would definitely enjoy it more than the other two, but Uxie and Azelf didn't taste of your cum as Mesprit did. You enjoyed their nervous shivers as you trailed your tip on their slits before deciding on Uxie, who just so happened to be the one your cock was on.

She cried out in amazement as you began to rock back and forth into her wet, extremely tight hole, her moans causing the other two Pokemon to drip with anticipation. As you buried your member inside of her, you gently began to rub Azelf's clit, grinning as she squirmed at your touch. After a few more hard, slow thrusts, you pulled out of Uxie, grabbing your length and moving it to Azelf. A few firm pushes against her slit, but nothing came of it. You looked at her, the nervousness in her eyes telling you everything.

"Is this your first time?" You asked, gently stroking the side of her head. She nodded, leaning into your hand. "We'll come back for you, how about I just keep rubbing? Maybe try out a finger?"

Azelf nodded again, blushing hard, turning a brighter shade of pink than Mesprit was. You moved down to Mesprit, easily pushing into her tight, oddly textured pussy, beginning to rub Azelf, as well as Uxie. It took a lot not to focus on Mesprit's hole as it seemed to wind around your cock, somehow almost pulling and milking your tip. She screamed in delight, holding onto Uxie as tight as she could as you fucked her, and you would occasionally look at Azelf who, aside from squirming in delight, also looked a bit hesitant whenever a passionate shriek came from Mesprit. After a few more hard thrusts into the squealing Pokemon, you pulled out and immediately crammed yourself into Uxie, rubbing Azelf a little harder. After a few more good rubs, you gently prodded your pinky finger in, causing her to shout her name, trembling and panting as you slid up to the very first joint. It was only your smallest finger, yet it was seemingly more than enough for her.

Reaching down, you prod a couple of fingers into Mesprit, who instantly took to moaning and bucking her hips, taking more and more of them in. Uxie began to shake, apparently dangerously close to an orgasm, so you pulled out, bringing your cock back down to Mesprit as you pulled your fingers out of her. You teased Uxie, rubbing her cunt quickly, harshly, causing her to throw her head back - almost hitting Mesprit in the process - and pant, before you'd stop, grinning at her quivering legs as they shook. You looked at Azelf, who, even though she was squirming and moaning just as loud as her sisters, looked nervous.

"It's okay," You whispered into her, gently stroking her cheek. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I-I think…" She shuddered, "I want you in me…"

"Are you sure?" You asked, placing the hand you had been using to finger her on her chest. She nodded.

With that, you pulled your cock out of Mesprit, who groaned in misery, and gently picked Azelf up off the two quivering Pokemon. Uxie and Mesprit rose up, their juices dripping down their legs and pattering onto the ground as you gently laid back, leading Azelf to your throbbing, soaked member. You pressed her into your tip, shivering at the tightness before looking at her.

"Last chance, Azelf." Uxie said, a hand on her triplet's shoulder.

"It's nothing to be scared of!" Mesprit chimed in, floating behind her, looking down at your cock pressed against her slit.

Visibly shaking, Azelf shook her head, gulping as you led her down your length mere centimeters at a time. As you pushed in, her sisters helped her, gently pushing her shoulders, pressing her further and further onto your cock as she moaned. You felt a little lightheaded as she was worked down your length; without a doubt, no other Pokemon, no matter how small, would be this tight. Odd ribs in her pussy spiraled around your cock, making it seem like she was rotating around your member as she was pushed down, and it made your head spin. Azelf began to moan in a high-pitched, pained voice as she finally met your groin, straddling your cock as a strand of drool ran down her mouth. With hands on her waist, you began to lift and push her gently on and off your cock as Mesprit and Uxie came towards your face.

In a matter of seconds, they presented their dripping genitalia, timidly floating by your face as you gently fucked their sister. As much as you wanted to please Uxie, who, to be honest, intimidated you, it was only fair that you start to eat Mesprit out, as Uxie was the first to be fucked. Mesprit wasted no time, hugging your face and grinding against your mouth. You took a hand off of Azelf, whose hand tried to tug yours back on her, and gently corralled Uxie onto the crutch of your elbow, beginning to rub her clit, which was a bit hard because your face was a little preoccupied with a horny Pokemon, but you managed.

Mesprit suddenly slowed down, the grinding on your face getting much slower as she physically shook, gasping for air, and you suddenly realized that she was in the midst of an orgasm. Uxie was, surprisingly, soon to follow, crying her name out as you picked the pace up, rubbing faster and faster. You gently laid the two Pokemon by each other, looking back down at Azelf, whose eyes were tightly screwed shut, small strands of sweat running down her face as she quivered. You grabbed her hand, causing her to suddenly open her eyes, looking at you inquisitively.

"Let's do this together." You said as you ran your hands down her body and to her waist.

Azelf nodded, holding onto your hands as you began to fuck her. She cried out loudly, sobbing in pleasure as you drove her down on your rod, already feeling lightheaded. It had felt awesome when you had been finishing off Mesprit and Uxie, but now that you could actually focus on Azelf, fuck was it amazing. Every throb into her tight little pussy made her stomach bulge, the wet slapping of skin on skin as you humped into her, every cute little moan and whimper Azelf made drove you off the deep end.

And then she came.

Her walls contracted around you, making it nearly impossible to slide her up or down your cock as she screamed her name, throwing her head back in sheer bliss. You didn't last much longer than she did, the cum flying out of your cock as you were hit with one of the most intense orgasms you had ever experienced. The bulge on her stomach seemed to grow ever so slightly as cum filled her to the brim, spraying out of her slit and splattering on the ground.

With one final huff, Azelf grew limp in your arms, and you rested her on your stomach, the orgasmic contractions she was still experiencing forcing your cock out with a wet pop. Warm liquid ran down your pelvis, looking down you found it to be a mixture of blood and cum, which grossed you out a bit, but wasn't surprising. You took Azelf in your hands, giving her a small kiss before letting her lay by her sisters, which had somehow fallen asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

With a shaky resolution, you waited until your legs didn't feel like jelly before standing to your feet. You slowly made your way over to a river, scooping some of the abnormally warm water onto your groin, shivering as you washed away the bloody semen, before washing your face and hands off as well. They had been getting a bit sticky.

After ladling a few handfuls of water into your mouth, you got up again, making your way to the two doors, taking one last look back at the Legendary Lake Trio, all of which were cuddling in each other's arms. With a grunt, you swing the doors open, that fear that you hadn't passed the test going away as they opened. Once you took a step inside of the room, you realized that something was going on, as this room was wide and open, a vast, sandy desert stretching out for as far as the eye could see. The only thing that stood between you and the two large, black doors, were sand dunes and a rather expectant, horny Reshiram.

As you stepped in, the doors closed behind you, and there was Victini, suddenly on your shoulders again.

"Hey, pal, good job with those three!" Victini said, chuckling. "That was… certainly something. Now, Reshy over there might be the most dangerous Pokemon to fuck."

"More so than Giratina?" You ask, gulping as you wondered how you would please a being who revealed in sending people to the Distortion World.

"Well, as long as you don't piss Giratina off, I doubt she'd be much trouble. Reshiram, however, tends to… well, ignite when she's being pleasured."

"What the fuck?" You asked, suddenly looking over at the white Pokemon in the distance.

"Just her tail!" Victini clarified, laughing. "Just… be careful, okay? So far you've impressed the higher ups."

"Great." You said as Victini floated off of you, turning invisible again.

While you didn't really like the ideas of voyeurs, either visible, or invisible, Victini might have been an exception, since it was kinda cute. It? He? She?

You'd have to check once you passed this trial, if you passed this trial. Fire tail, huh?

By the time you made your way over to Reshiram, a thick sheen of sweat was coating your body, but as you looked at the large, white dragon, you suddenly shivered. Reshiram was leaning on her side, gently playing with her large slit as her fierce blue eyes gazed upon your sweaty, naked form.

Reshiram left her slit, a strand of excitement coming up with her claw, which she stuck in her mouth, sucking it off before motioning towards her slit with the same claw. You wondered if she could speak, but it wasn't that big of a deal, you still made your way between her legs, looking at her dripping wet slit. Had she also watched you have your way with the three Pokemon triplets? Reshiram was easily twice as big as a normal human, so it only made sense that her slit was just as big. You timidly ran your tongue up her to her cunt, getting a taste for her warm, smoky, saltiness. There was a deep, mellow noise that came from her chest, and you quickly realized that she had really liked what you had just done, so you began to clean her, lapping at her, swallowing all of her moisture, dipping your tongue into her and feeling around the hot inside before coming up for air, swallowing your prize. The talons on her paws began to clench at the ground and the air as you gave hard, firm sucks on her clit, prodding most of your hand into her slit.

You made it up to your wrist before Reshiram let out a cry, a deep, sensual moan of her name as your tongue traced around her cunt, your hand moving in and out of her. It was starting to get a bit hotter, you were sweating a lot, and quickly found the culprit. Her tail was a fiery red, the sound of wind whipping through flames beginning to surround you.

"Hey, don't burn me to death before I finish…" You said, looking over at her before going back to her clit, giving it a few sweet, tender kisses before sucking on it.

Reshiram said her name before moving her tail further away from you, seemingly agreeing with your wish. It made it a lot more comfortable as you worked on her, occasionally licking your hand clean of her wetness before you pressed it into her again. You reach up to her asshole, gently tickling around the pink lump, causing the Pokemon to tense up, squeezing your hand harshly. Apparently, that spot made her a bit nervous, so of course you occasionally teased her by running a finger around the sensitive zone.

You kept up the sensual assault on her clit for a few more licks before pulling away, beginning to lick up her slit. As you licked her, even licking into her, you rubbed that marble sized organ, causing Reshiram to deeply groan her name. After a few more long, hard licks on her, you felt a heavy force push your face against her cunt, forcing you to lick. When you got the chance to look back, you saw that she was pressing you against herself, biting her lip and nervously looking down at you. Was she really getting off as much as she looked?

With an ear splitting roar, you were smashed against her pulsing groin, your tongue being pressed against her salty, smoky flavor as she brought herself to an orgasm. She softly roared as she shook, giving one last push before letting go, but you stayed on her, licking and sucking her clit as you breathed heavily through your nose, getting the much needed oxygen into your lungs. Reshiram began to squirm, her tail strongly glowing as you kept at it, roaring softly as your tongue made her see stars. You were content with licking and sucking until the end of time, but it was Reshiram, gently pushing you away, that made you stop.

She panted, her slit quivering as you watched her, grinning, but you weren't done with her just yet. Your prick had, at this point, become painfully hard, and was begging for release, even after the threesome you had maybe fifteen minutes ago. That feeling in your chest had just come up; you needed to get off on something, and, hell, there was a big, inviting pussy just waiting for you.

You stepped forward, ducking under her powerful, soft thigh, and began to rub your cock on her slit. Your tip easily slipped in, causing you to moan softly, the sudden lust you felt in your chest making you push the rest of your length in, slamming against her waist with a grunt as fire swirled around your mast. Reshiram might not have been as tight as Azelf, but fuck was she wet, and very, very strong. Her walls contracted around your cock as you fucked her, squeezing it tightly. You angled yourself so that, with each thrust, your wet, hot member rubbed against her clit and with that, Reshiram began to moan in pleasure. You leaned against her thigh, fucking her quickly as your tip poked and prodded further and further in, moaning softly as the precum and the juices from Reshiram made wet plaps each time you pushed in. She groaned loudly, moving her clawed hand to your rear and beginning to harshly push you into her. You cried out in bliss as she shoved you inside of her, the feeling of her cunt rubbing against your length and the shivers of bliss that followed from said rubs.

The fire on her tail began to heat up again, the wind from it causing the sand to be blown away as she pushed you harder and faster into her. From how hard she seemed to be shaking, you guessed she was close to yet another orgasm, and from the feeling of your knees growing week, you knew you were too.

Just as you were on the precipice of an orgasm, just as your tip throbbed harder than before, Reshiram roared yet again, her tail now blasting fire out of it at insane speeds. You screamed in terror as you ejaculated, trying to escape from the fire. It warmed up considerably, but Reshiram kept you firm in her hole as the two of you shared an orgasm. The ropes of cum that were shot into her couldn't be felt as you shook for dear life, the pleasure a mere afterthought. Finally, Reshiram let you go and you collapsed, falling to the ground, a thick rope of cum spraying up and onto your chest as you recovered.

The two of you stayed like this for a considerable amount of time, Reshiram too pleased to move, you too scared to. You got on your elbows, squinting over at the Pokemon's leaking slit, a bit confused as to how you had shot so much cum into her. It dripped out of her in three streams, plattering onto her thigh with wet drops. That, combined with the fat strand of cum that was on your chest, it was, in your opinion, the most you had ever seen yourself shoot.

You looked behind Reshiram and gulped, seeing the devastation that had frightened you so much. Reshiram had glassed the sand behind her, leaving black, foul smelling clumps that all led to her tail which had lost its glow at this point. With a grunt, you rose to your feet, walking over to her head and smiling.

"Did…"

You didn't even finish before she nodded, smiling a regal, majestic smile even though she was full of your cum. She lazily pointed to the doors before collapsing on the sand, breathing slowly, blissfully. Wasting no time, you made your way to the doors, even though the sand was so hot that it hurt to walk on. A familiar weight was on your shoulder as you opened them, Victini was back.

"Hello Victini." You said, smiling as the sandy desert was locked behind you. The room now wasn't as much of a room as it was an open expanse of stars, galaxies, and celestial formations. Upon first glance, you were in the vacuum of space, but your blood wasn't boiling, you weren't freezing to death, you were living and breathing. You looked down, seeing odd blue shimmering light about three or four inches around your feet, each time you lifted or stepped down, the light was always there.

"Where the fuck am I?" You asked, looking back at Victini.

"Oh, the open expanse of space, silly!" Victini said, grinning. "Three-million, six-hundred-ninety-three-thousand, one-hundred-and-eleven lightyears from your planet."

You gulped.

"Don't worry!" They said, breaking out in uproarious laughter. "You're safe, if you wanna give up now, I think I can talk Palkia out of sex with you."

Everything you knew, an impossible distance away. Your Pokemon. Family. P

The Pokemon League. Everything. Gone.

"I just have to satisfy Palkia, and I proceed, right?" You ask, looking frantically up at Victini.

"Yup! Although, I should warn you that Palkia is kind of picky."

"What do you mean!?"

"Just… easy, alright?" Victini said, frowning. "If she judges you worthy, you'll have a hell of a time, if not well…" A shrug. "She loves it when those she deems unworthy lick her."

"O-okay…" You said, nervously looking around for her. "Where is she?"

There was nothing but silence, and you looked all around, but Victini was gone, the dickhead. With an exasperated groan, you walk forward into the open void of space, hardly even paying attention to your surroundings. All you were focused on was finding Palkia, the third challenger. The more you thought about it, the more you realized just how similar this was to the Pokemon League; four tough individuals you have to get through before facing the champion. This league, however, was especially delightful.

An odd growling, almost clicking noise made your blood run cold, goosebumps sending shivers down your spine as the noise reached its zenith. A gigantic Pokemon floated around you, looking you all over. This was, of course, Palkia; her glowing red and black eyes were a sharp contrast to that white and purple body of hers. The orbs on either side of her shoulders were glowing a faint yellow as she moved, but stopped their shimmering once she rose to her full height in front of you. As you strained your neck to look up at her, things started to grow on your body. It felt like someone was tugging on your cock, but when you looked down, you were horrified to see that your length was at least twice as big, if not bigger, than it should have been.

"What the fuck?" You asked, looking at your enormous member in disbelief. You look up at Palkia, suddenly seeing a hungry look in her eyes.

"As the fire rodent said, I am picky." Palkia said, her voice seemingly consisting of thousands. "And I have chosen you."

"You did this?" You asked, slightly nervous. You were worried that getting an erection might draw all the blood from your body and kill you.

"Indeed, so far your performance has been more than impressive."

"And this is my reward?" You asked, looking back down. Having a big dick was delightful, sure, you could put everyone in the locker room to shame, but hell one this big was more of a disability than anything else!

"You'll be back to normal once I'm finished with you." Palkia said, suddenly taking you in her arms, carefully lifting you up.

You whimpered as she opened her mouth and led your cock inside of it, but the whimpers soon turned to excited moans and grunts. Palkia, being the Spatial Pokemon, wasn't restricted to her biology in any sense of the word; one second, her tongue was rough like a Mewoths, the next, it was hundreds upon thousands of tendrils that wrapped around your enormous member, pulling and milking any flaccidity away. Every time she sucked your cock you couldn't help but moan, wondering what was next. Spiraled ribs of flesh, somewhat like Azelf's broken-in slit. Smooth, wet, soft. Differing chambers that your tip poked into each time she bobbed her head on your mast.

"Stick your arm out." You heard a voice command. It wasn't Palkia, as her mouth was currently bobbing on and off your waist, but you obeyed nevertheless.

A shimmering portal appeared, quickly swallowing up your arm to your shoulder and at the same time, you felt something press against your asshole. Your cock throbbed as Palkia spread your ass, and you knew what she wanted you to do. With a grunt, you easily pushed your middle finger deep inside of your own asshole, surprised at the lack of pain you felt.

You chalked it up to Palkia and her powers, beginning to rub your own prostate as she sucked harder, faster, on your length. With each press, each gentle graze of that tender organ in your rear, your cock throbbed hard, each pulse sending a glob of precum out and into Palkia's throat. You already felt close to shooting your load inside of her mouth, and as you rubbed yourself, as those tendrils, that rough or soft tongue, those hidden chambers, you dared to reach over and place your hand on her head.

A soft growling from Palkia warned you, but it wasn't enough for you to decide to take your hand off of her. You rubbed your prostate faster, throbbing heavily as she sucked. With a final, powerful grunt, you began to cum, shooting strand after strand of cum inside of her throat. The orgasm was a bit unexpected, you had expected to last a bit longer, but there was just something about her mouth that pulled the cum from your groin. She kept sucking as you finished, relishing your squirming as you tried and failed to break yourself from her grip. Palkia ultimately afforded you a smidge of pity, pulling off of your imposing length, giving one last lick to your engorged tip before setting you down, pulling your arm out of the portal and closing it soon after.

"Human seed is…" She shivered, looking down at you and grinning. "a guilty pleasure."

"Glad to be of service!" You replied, shivering as your erect length nearly touched the top of your knees. Even though it was much bigger than any cock you had ever seen, it certainly didn't feel like it. Even when you picked it up in your hands, it still felt like it was a little over seven inches long.

"Enjoying it?" Palkia asked as she sat down, spreading her legs open wide.

"Why is it so light?" You asked, letting it fall against your knees with a wet plap. "A-and yes, I am."

"I am glad to hear." Palkia said, toying with her purple slit as she lustfully gazed at you. "All I did was change the size of your member, not the weight. Now come."

You gulped, nodding as you walked over. Palkia laid down and you straddled her tail, scooching up until you were pressing against her wetness. Without hesitation, you walked yourself inside of her, all the way up to her groin before you stopped, shivering at just how well she fit on your large cock. Palkia moaned loudly as you pressed against her, and you quickly joined her as you began to softly rock back and forth on in her. She might have been two or even three times taller than you, but as you fucked her, the soft quivering moans she occasionally let slip from her throat made you feel just as big.

You couldn't get enough of this pussy, beginning to hammer away at it as you reached down, rubbing her small clit. It was much like fucking Reshiram, but your member was able to stretch her out, able to make her moan without touching that sensitive bundle of nerves. Now that you were, however, massaging her as well as roughly fucking her, Palkia didn't bother holding back her screams of bliss. Her legs shook as your enormous length rammed into her, wet slapping noises as your balls smacked into her tail filling the quiet space around the two of you.

Each thrust had brought you closer to yet another sweet orgasm, but you didn't even try to stop it. As soon as you felt close, you sped your thrusts up, smashing into her slit with fervor, your balls tingling, your cock throbbing. With a loud, blissful groan, you felt your seed spray out, Palkia's slit growing warm as your cum flowed out and down her tail. When your thrusts plateaued, you looked up, seeing the disappointed face of the Pokemon you were trying to impress.

"I-I'm just getting started." You nervously said, rubbing her clit again, beginning to fuck her.

Palkia nodded and laid her head back again, soft moans beginning to escape again as you picked up the pace. If you ever wanted to get this Pokemon off, you'd have to fight through this overwhelming pleasure you felt each time you thrusted in. It was a good thing that you were straddling her tail, because you didn't think that you'd be able to support yourself as you fucked her. Your thumb grew a little sore so you quickly switched, causing her to clench up as a spike of pleasure drove itself in. As your thumb recovered, you rammed into her, your cock begging to be taken out, but you knew what you had to do.

You began to massage her clit with both thumbs as you humped her pulsing slit, your smile growing wider and wider as Palkia panted harder. At first, you only ran each thumb up her clit before quickly following it with the other one. Once you believed she grew bored, you pressed down and traced circles around it as you slid in and out of her. Palkia quickly began to whimper, and it was oddly satisfying having such a large, powerful Pokemon making such noises because of your efforts.

Before you even knew what had happened, Palkia grabbed your rear, pressing you into her as she screamed in bliss. It was reminiscent of your time spent with Reshiram, but a lot less dangerous. Her slit wildly contracted around your length as she came, moaning her name loudly as she shook. You were content with being used by this Pokemon, only rubbing her cunt harder and harder as she experienced what must have been one hell of an orgasm.

As her panting slowly died down, you felt your cock begin to shrink. It felt like you were pulling your member out of her, but you weren't moving. Once it stopped, Palkia let go, allowing you to fall back, your throbbing cock quickly growing flaccid and, thankfully, back to its normal length. You looked over at Palkia, who was looking over at you, a disinterested haze spread over her face.

"Alright, human. You've impressed me. You may go on." She said, flicking a door into existence. "Be warned, you'll have to work hard to impress the next Pokemon."

"Noted." You said, quickly sliding off of her and standing to your feet.

The last thing you wanted to do was annoy this Pokemon any more than you had to, and you quickly opened the doors, stepping in and closing them behind you just as quickly. You turned, looking into this room, and your heart nearly froze.

You knew that the next Pokemon you'd be facing is Giratina, but what you didn't expect was that it would take place in the Distortion World.

To be continued

. . .

Thank you for reading!

Just a side note before we get to the typical Discord message, people are saying that I should have the genders on the story titles, or it be the first thing you should read, and I do the latter, so stop saying I should. Most of the work before Embers was stuff I did for the hell of it, I got serious after the fact. If you can't stand hearing about how Pokemon are sucking each other's dicks, then go find something else to jerk off to.

If you enjoyed the story and want to read works as they're being written, offer suggestions for future stories, or just talk to people who like Pokemon as much as you or I do, you can join my Discord! Code's down below.

rFFBBm5


	16. Arcanine x Ninetales

Male Pokemon x Female Pokemon

. . .

"Mother fuc-!" The trainer stopped himself short as he recalled Arcanine, taking a deep, angry breath as he approached a much younger Pokemon trainer.

He wondered what he did wrong as he forked over the three-hundred or so Pokebucks, why he had lost a fight against this literal kid. It wasn't because of a type disadvantage or underleveled Pokemon. It wasn't due to any incompetence on his part, no, the blame fell squarely, solely, on Ninetales and Arcanine.

From the moment this double battle had started, the two of them had done nothing but, seemingly, fight against each other. Between nips at the fur on Arcanine's hind legs perpetrated by Ninetales, or the occasional Flamethrower that got a bit too close to the Ice/Fairy type, they had been the reason he had lost the battle.

And he was done with it.

The trainer was fed up with those two. Neither one of them wanted to get along with the other one. It had been fine at first, the playful nips that weren't well received by Arcanine did not interfere with battles. The deep, menacing growls that were directed at Ninetales, but sent shivers down his spine, hadn't made either one lose focus in a battle or gym. But now, now he was losing money, respect, and time because of the two.

After he spritzed the two of them over with a Revive and a Hyper Potion, the trainer commanded them to sit down. Again, Ninetales tried to cause a bit of trouble, but a stern warning from him stopped her real fast.

"What the fuck was that back there?" He said, frowning. Both of the Pokemon immediately understood just how deep the water that they were currently in was, and neither one of them made another move at each other, let alone say a word to the trainer. "Do you two have anything to say for yourselves? For the bullshit you two pulled back there?"

There was naught but silence from the remorseful, repentant looking Pokemon. The trainer put his hands on his furrowed brow, taking a deep, almost shaky breath before looking back at them.

"You two need to get your shit together. I can't have Pokemon on my team that fight each other like you two do. I can't." He said, shrugging. "I'm going… I'm going somewhere to cool off. You two get your act together, get along, or I'm putting the both of you in a daycare." Ninetales whimpered, but the trainer cut her off with a grunt. "I don't want to hear it, and I'll only repeat myself once. Get. It. Together."

With that, he left them.

He didn't know where he was going, but anywhere away from the two of those Pokemon would be good. The last thing he needed was to deal with them, hell, even looking at them pissed him off. There was a sauna maybe ten or so minutes away from where he was now, maybe he'd go there, sweat the bullshit out, then come back for them. And if they weren't back when he came for them, well, as far as he was concerned, it would save him the trouble of putting them in the daycare.

. . .

"This is… all your fault, you know?" Arcanine said coldly, glancing over at Ninetales.

"My fault?!" She snorted, rolling her icy blue eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I will! If you would just… knock it off, we wouldn't be in this situation! He'd be back with us, we would have won that battle!"

"Me? Knock it off?! What about you?!" Ninetales retorted, frowning at him.

"What about me!?" Arcanine exasperatedly moaned. "I've done nothing to you! From the moment he adopted you, all you've been is trouble!"

"Oh, is that what I've been to you and him? Trouble?"

"Yes!" Arcanine half shouted, half laughed.

"You're a… you…" Ninetales snarled before collecting herself. "You, Arcanine, are an unreceptive, blunt, idiotic, socially-inept mouth-breather!"

"And you're just an ass-"

"No! Shut the fuck up and listen for once in your fucking life!" Ninetales nearly screamed, which indeed shut Arcanine up. Ninetales panted for a few seconds as she glared at him. "I don't know if those balls back there actually work, I just assume they don't, because the amount of times I've tried to get you to fuck me has just been…" She shook her head. "Ridiculous."

"What?"

"You heard me!" Ninetales snarled, her voice venomous and icy. "Do you even know what it's like to be in heat and around such a gigantic Pokemon like yourself, only to constantly be rejected? To spend more time with the root of a tree than an actual dick?"

"You want to fuck me? You want me to fuck you?" Arcanine said, a look of distaste washing over his face.

"Is it that… fucking… obvious?" Ninetales said, frowning.

"And… instead of just asking, you've just been an asshole for as long as I can remember?"

"No, Arcanine. I haven't been an asshole, I've been trying to get your attention. Your cock's attention. It's how Pokemon like us form some semblance of a relationship before we fuck."

"You do realize I'm not a Ninetales, right? I don't find that hot, I find it fucking annoying." Arcanine explained, shaking his head. "Besides, you're not my type."

"When has type matchups ever mattered?" Ninetales asked, frowning.

"N-no, not like that." Arcanine said, blushing. "It's just… I'm uh…"

"What?" Ninetales pushed after a few moments of silence.

"I don't really like female Pokemon whatsoever." Arcanine bluntly said, looking at her in the eyes.

"What-what do you mean? You're a male…"

"Who prefers the company of other males." Arcanine cut her off.

"W-what? Why?" Ninetales asked, frowning, looking at him in disbelief. "Is-is it me?"

"N-no, not you, you dummy." Arcanine said, grinning. "Just females in general."

"Why?"

"I… um… well, I had…" He looked down at the ground, blushing. "I just don't want to be with another female, alright?"

"Why not!?" Ninetales whined, getting a bit closer to him.

"Can we just drop it? I don't want to fuck you, go find a root or something." Arcanine replied, frowning.

"I've never heard of a Pokemon who would want a males' ass instead of what I have to offer."

"Well, you have now. Go away."

"Why don't you like me? Don't like this?"

Ninetales laid on her back, presenting her slit to him. Arcanine's eyes were instinctively drawn to her slit, causing him to gulp before he looked away, slightly disgusted.

"It's just… gross, alright? Please sit up…"

Ninetales obeyed him, sitting beside him and rubbing against his strong, powerful legs. Arcanine was a bit hesitant as she rubbed, but didn't send her away.

"Can we be friends, then?" She asked, looking up. "I won't be annoying anymore."

"Promise?"

"I do." Ninetales said, grinning.

"Fine. I won't be an asshole then." Arcanine replied, taking a deep breath. "When do you think the trainer will be back?"

"I don't know. We have some time to kill until he does, though."

"What… what do you want to talk about?"Arcanine asked, looking down at her.

"Hmm… maybe… why don't you like females?"

"I don't want to fuck you!" Arcanine snarled, getting up and frowning at her.

"And I didn't ask you to!" She replied, returning the frown. "It's just something I'm curious about. Now sit down."

Arcanine obeyed, but didn't sit down next to her again. He took a deep breath before frowning and opening his eyes.

"I don't like females because… because the one time I fucked one, it was awful. Gross. Disgusting."

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" Arcanine replied in a tone of voice that conveyed that he was just as confused as Ninetales was. "It was something I had been looking forward to for most of my time as a Growlithe. Mating with a female. But… well it wasn't a Pokemon female that I did it with."

"A human?"

Arcanine affirmatively growled, looking down at the ground.

"I don't know why she didn't decide to capture me, but… it was maybe a few weeks before the trainer we have now caught me. I was pretty lost, and it was raining and dark and… just not a good situation to be in. There was a campsite I found, a human one. I went by the tent and said my name until someone looked out, and they took me in, dried me off, even fed me.

"I would have been happy with just going to sleep next to them, but… the female had other plans." Arcanine was silent for a while.

"What happened next?" Ninetales asked, shifting closer to him.

"Well, I guess she wanted me, because the next thing I knew her clothes were off and she was presenting her rear to me. I didn't know any better so yeah, I mounted and fucked her, even knotted her with my little Growlithe cock. I figured that that was all she wanted but… well, once I pulled out she wasn't done with me.

"She just kept sucking and sucking my dick which… well, it didn't really feel too good anymore after thirty or forty minutes. Once she was done, she held my dick behind my legs and rode me for I don't even know how long. It hurt. A lot. But she didn't care, she just kept at it for hours.

"Once she was done with my… me… she stuffed my face in her cunt and made me lick and lick and lick and…" Arcanine shivered, that look of disgust on his face returning. "I spent a lot of time getting acquainted with her nasty snatch. I've never found pussies to be a beautiful thing, and even if she wasn't as old as she was, I don't think my opinion would have changed much. That's why I don't want to be with you."

"Arcanine, I'm sorry to hear that." Ninetales said, looking up at him. "Really, I am, but I'm not her. I won't make you do anything you won't want to do if we-"

"I don't want to hear it, Ninetales." Arcanine said, frowning. "Just shut up."

"C'mon, what's the worst that can happen? An orgasm?"

"Did you not just hear my story? Like, were you listening at all?!" He was starting to get mad.

"I was, calm down. Just… just humor me this once?"

"No."

"Look, I'm going to tell you what's going to happen if you don't." Ninetales said, sighing in slight annoyance. "I'm going to go into heat, and I'm not going to be able to control myself around you. We're going to get sent to the daycare. And then, we're going to fuck each other's brains out."

"N-no!" Arcanine said, frowning. "Even if we do, there's no way I'm sticking my dick in you!"

"..." Ninetales was silent for a second before grinning. "You've never been to a daycare, have you?"

"I haven't." Arcanine agreed with her.

"Oh boy…" Ninetales snickered. "Maybe I should just get us both sent there then, instead of just this one-time deal like I was offering."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Daycare is a special hell, especially for female Pokemon, you know that?" Ninetales said. "Whatever they feed you there makes you hornier beyond belief."

"And how do you know this?" Arcanine asked, frowning.

"Because, my dear, ignorant Arcanine, you're not the only one with a tragic, cringy backstory." Ninetales laughed. "Before the trainer we have now adopted me, the other trainer I was with, an ass named Henry, wanted me to give him a shiny Pokemon."

"A what now?"

"It's like… me, but a different color. Human's really, _really_ want them, and Henry wanted one so bad that he put me in the daycare with a Ditto to make sure I gave him one."

"How long did it take?" Arcanine asked.

"I don't know. After giving him five hundred or so eggs, Henry gave up, just gave me to a Pokemon adoption center and never came back." Ninetales explained. "And then… well, you two came along."

"Is that true?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Ninetales nearly snarled. "Yes, it's true."

"I'm-"

"Can it." Ninetales said, frowning. "Now, I'm going to tell you how this is gonna be. You're going to fuck me. If you don't, I'm going to be an asshole, the biggest asshole this world has ever seen, and we're going to be locked inside the daycare. Either way, I'm going to get what I want, but you have the decision to make. Just this once, or as many times as your biology demands until the trainer comes back for us? _If _he comes back for us."

Arcanine gulped, nervously shuddering a bit before looking at Ninetales. As much as he didn't want to, as much as he hated even thinking about her in a sexual manner, she was right. The trainer was really mad at them, and he doubted that it would take much to set him off again. Arcanine could play the victim card, but the truth was that Ninetales got under his skin in a way nobody else could. It wouldn't be long before the two of them were fighting again, and once they started up again, well… Arcanine was afraid of his body. She was right.

A shiver ran through Arcanine's entire body as he realized what he was going to do, and he began to shake.

"H-hey, calm down!" Ninetales said, rubbing up against him. "It'll be fun, I promise."

"I really don't want to do this." Arcanine whined, looking down at her.

"And I am sorry, but I can't control myself when I'm in heat." Ninetales said, looking down at his sheathe and his large balls.

Arcanine gulped, following her gaze and lifting his front paw so she could get a better look.

"I… I'm a lot bigger than you, you know that, right?"

"So?"

"I might hurt you. I'll probably hurt you."

"I'm not worried about that." Ninetales said, smiling. Arcanine groaned a bit before finally accepting his fate.

"What do you want me to do?" He dejectedly asked.

"I'm glad you came around!" Ninetales said, grinning. "Just lie on your side."

Arcanine obeyed, first lying down before moving to his side. With the legs on the left side of his body in the air, his sheath hung as low as his balls did. Ninetales walked close to his groin, looking at it with glee. It was everything she could have hoped for; large, furry, orange balls, and a likewise big sheath, no doubt concealing something wonderful.

She put a cold paw on his large ballsack, grinning when she felt him quiver, and gently played around with them for a bit. Even his sack warmed her paw up more than she would have thought, so Ninetales moved her way over to his sheath, gently rubbing that. Arcanine began to pant a bit heavier, looking down nervously as she did, and couldn't stop his flaccid, pointed tip from poking out. Ninetales quickly went down on it, giving small, oddly wonderful, cool licks, causing him to grow more and more.

Arcanine moaned as Ninetales managed to lick his cock to a complete erection, his knot the only thing inside of his stretched out sheath, but even that didn't last long. With a gleeful moan, Ninetales stuck his length deep inside of her mouth, sucking on it hard and pulling, demanding his knot to come and join the party. Arcanine felt his sheathe slip down his knot very quickly, beginning to grow bigger as the seconds went on. Ninetales kept on sucking him off, her cold tongue running all along his length as she moved up and down him, bumping into his swollen knot each time she worked down him. Arcanine's instincts took over, and he couldn't stop himself from beginning to hump her mouth, which surprised Ninetales enough to pull off of him. She was going to tease him, say how she thought he wasn't into her, but she thought better of it.

Instead, Ninetales walked over to his face, bending downward and lifting her large, fluffy tail, presenting herself.

"Alright hot stuff, you're nice and hard, but you haven't impressed me yet. Get me a little wet before you fuck me." Ninetales said, shaking her hips.

Arcanine grimaced, rolling over and looking at her slit. It wasn't as bad as the first one he had ever seen, that was a given, but it was still just… ugly. Gross. Arcanine knew just what he would be getting into once he spread it open, but gave her a gentle, slightly disgusted lick. Ninetales moaned softly, she was apparently into it, so… good for her, Arcanine guessed.

He licked again, this time going a bit deeper into her pussy, closing his eyes as his tongue worked into her, not wanting to see any more than he had to. There was another pleasured moan from Ninetales as his tongue traced up her.

"Go faster…" She whined, shaking her hips.

Arcanine grimaced, yet obeyed. He picked up his pace, lapping at her slit like he would a bowl of water. Female anatomy was alien to him, so Arcanine relied on her moans and grunts to find out what she liked the most. There was one specific spot closer to her belly that made her take a sharp breath in, and a quivering sigh out, so he focused on that, his large, wide tongue moving up it as fast as he could. She told him to continue, so he did, beginning to slowly lick up her slit, pausing at that sensitive bit and paying special attention to it before moving on. Ninetales slowly rubbed herself against his snout, but Arcanine growled softly, making her stop.

He kept running his warm tongue along her slit, curiously poking in a couple of times to taste what a female was really like. Ninetales happened to taste much better than the sourness that the other female tasted of, no, she was much more reminiscent of fresh snowfall and ice. Not the worst taste, but still nothing he'd ever want to come back for. How long did it take to get her wet, anyway?

He began to focus on her sensitive area, lapping hard at it, grinning at her squirms and gasps for air. It wasn't too long after that when she stopped him, taking a few steps forward, leaving Arcanine licking the air for a few moments before he looked up.

"Was… did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"N-no, just… going… too quick…" She said between gasps for air.

"But that's what you wanted?"

"N-... that's right, you really don't know much about females, don't you?" She asked.

"No?"

"You were licking my clit pretty hard. It's like… it's very sensitive, like the tip of your cock but much smaller."

"O-oh, okay. What now?" Arcanine said, a little grossed out on the topic of her anatomy.

"Why don't you mount me?" Ninetales said, presenting her dripping slit to him yet again.

"O-okay?"

Arcanine walked forward, over Ninetales, feeling a little odd. There was a fire in his chest, and he felt… oddly right with a Pokemon under him like this, specifically, a female. He didn't know why, but there was just something about this pose that made him feel… powerful.

Arcanine angled his cock against a hole and took a few tentative pushes against it, immediately stopping once Ninetales cried out for him to.

"Wrong hole!" She nearly screamed, the fear thick on her voice.

"Which one is the right one?!" Arcanine retorted, feeling that anger welling up inside of him again. It wasn't his fault her anatomy was so fucking confusing and gross.

"Lower… yup… no, that's still too high… oh, for the love of Arceus…"

He felt Ninetales grind her rear against his tip, feeling it separate her slit and slide in an inch. Arcanine tensed up, shivering in fear, while Ninetales was the exact opposite. As she had sucked on his length, she realized that he would easily be the biggest male she would ever be with. His cock was easily able to fill her snout, even poking into her throat when she pressed against his knot. That large, almost scary knot that she hoped he wouldn't try to ram into her, she didn't know if she could take it in.

As for now, she would enjoy herself, and worked down his length, bearing her fangs both in pleasure and in pain as he filled her up. Arcanine might not have been the longest when it came to his species, but what he lacked in length, he made up for in width. He easily filled her up, stretching her walls further than any Ditto ever could, and she wasn't even half way down his rod yet. She was genuinely surprised when Arcanine started to hump into her, not knowing that his instincts were kicking in.

Ninetales began to moan her name loudly as Arcanine fucked her, his thick cock sliding in and out of her wet slit, his knot kissing her pussy with each thrust. It wasn't real easy to fuck her like this, though, so Arcanine found a rock nearby that would lift her up a bit and pulled out of her, much to her disappointment. Ninetales was just about to say something when Arcanine walked over to the rock, motioning for her to hop on.

She obeyed, gracefully landing on the rock before presenting herself yet again. Arcanine jumped up a bit, his large, powerful paws on either side of her head, and walked himself back against her groin. Ninetales was, again, in charge of getting him in, but once his tip was in, she didn't even need to work down his length again, he took over. It was much easier now, Arcanine realized, to fuck her, and he even set aside his typical disgust for female genitalia and was actually able to find pleasure from ramming his knot against her groin.

Ninetales continued to moan, her snout pressed into her paws as his cock slid in and out of her. She had been right; Ditto paled in comparison. Each thrust into her made her see stars, and she couldn't help but moan loudly as his balls smacked against her legs. She tried to raise her head up, but Arcanine quickly snarled, quickly sending her back down to her paws. Clearly, he was showing her who was boss, and it only made her wetter as he fucked her. Arcanine gave a few more hard pushes before slowing down, panting heavily. He lazily slid his cock in and out, not making much effort, but before Ninetales could say anything, Arcanine howled his name loudly, beginning to slam in and out of her.

With each thrust her body moved up the rock, gravity pulling her back down as he slammed in again, right against his knot. It made Ninetales scream in both pain, feeling his knot bash against her waist, his balls following a moment later before he pulled out, repeating the process over and over again. He placed his paws over hers, and they easily covered them, quickly growing warm as he kept up his assault.

Ninetales murmured her name in bliss as she was fucked, each hump in making her squeal in pleasure. His cock was so perfect, so warm, so thick and big, and he was fucking her hard like she liked, not slow or gently. She offered words of encouragement, but they seemed to fall on deaf ears, as nothing made Arcanine react. Nothing until she teased him just one time.

Afterwards, she didn't remember what she had said that set him off, but she would be able to feel it for weeks afterwards. Once whatever had triggered Arcanine had left her mouth, he snarled, walking forward just a bit more and fully using her own weight against her, slamming his knot deep inside of her. The first time caused Ninetales to shout in horrible pain, but he quickly pulled it out of her with a suck, forcing her to whimper as he continued this cycle of knotting and unknotting her. Each time his cock slammed deep inside of her, his knot was close to follow, forcing its way inside of her, stretching her out to her limits, before it was pulled out a second later.

"S-stop!" Ninetales begged, her face flush with a cherry red blush.

"Oh shut up, you wanted this, so we're doing it my way." Arcanine snarled as he roughly fucked her.

Ninetales did indeed shut her mouth, but moaned loudly through her teeth as his knot continued to stretch her out. Arcanine roared his name as he pushed and pulled his throbbing erection out of her, hoping that she would have an orgasm soon, because if she wouldn't, he definitely would. He didn't know just how tight, just how good she actually felt, how wet. Her pussy might have been rather cold, but his member and the friction had warmed her up considerably, making it a rather enjoyable experience.

He continued to beat her down with his knot, her slit now easily opening up for it whenever he pushed it in. It surprised them both and quickly made Ninetales cry out in absolute pleasure as it popped in and out. She started begging him to leave it in and thrust with it, but Arcanine was still driven by his instincts, ignoring her as he fucked deeply, harshly. With a quivering jaw, Ninetales realized just what a ride she was in for, and threw her head back, screaming her name in bliss. If she couldn't get through to him, she didn't know just how much longer she would be able to last. Each time she tried to talk to him, try to get him to slow down, she was ignored. Her objections soon fell away from her as she squirmed on his cock, beginning to gasp for air more and more as he continued to pop his knot in her. Her groin began to tingle, a wonderful, sparkly feeling that spread to her legs and paws, to the tips of her tails until she could take no more.

Arcanine sensed what was going on and rammed his knot deep inside of her as she clenched around him, Ninetales grunting her name in such agonizing euphoria. He bit his tongue, frowning harshly, painfully as to keep himself from shooting his load right then and there. If he wanted to make a point, he couldn't do it if Ninetales had this to hold over his head, but it was hard not to cum. She squeezed so hard against him, her warm, wet slit contracting every few seconds as she moaned her name loudly. He held firm, focusing on anything else.

After what was an unreasonable amount of time, Arcanine looked down, seeing that Ninetales was panting, her tongue rolled out and moving with her pleasured, post-orgasmic bliss. She was done.

Arcanine began to tug at her, and, even though she objected at first, because of how he had fucked her, it wasn't too hard to free himself from her loose cunt. Ninetales fell onto the rock as Arcanine moved away, but didn't feel anything running out of her abused hole. She looked between her legs to see that, aside from his saliva and her own wetness, there was nothing, no sticky white goo.

"You didn't cum in me?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I told you, but you don't really like listening. I'm not into females." Arcanine said, craning his neck and cleaning his Cock.

"But… you knotted me? At the end?"

"And?" He said, looking up from his twitching member.

"Well… I-I thought you'd…"

"I didn't get much out of it. You're tight, sure, but you're not what gets me off."

"So what does get you off?!" Ninetales suddenly shouted, frowning. "Be honest or I won't stop."

"Won't stop what?"

"Picking fights."

"But you said you would!" Arcanine snarled, looking up from his member.

"Tell me what you like, and I will." Ninetales demanded, frowning.

"Fine!" Arcanine said, going back to his dick and taking a few more licks. "You know that Lycanroc, the one master takes out every now and then?"

"The Midday one? You're into him?" Ninetales asked, grinning.

"Fuck off, I am." Arcanine said, returning to his cock.

"Lay back down." Ninetales commanded.

"N-"

"You know what happens if you refuse." Ninetales frowned, motioning with her paw for him to get on his back.

Arcanine didn't say anything, just obeyed, laying on his back. His groin was, yet again, so wonderfully exposed, yet as Ninetales looked at it, it seemed to be throbbing. Was he lying about enjoying himself? She straddled his chest, covering her slit with her tail so he didn't have to look at her, and gently lapped at his tip. She was surprised when she almost immediately was pelted on her nose with a strand of precum.

"Someone might have lied…" She giggled, licking the saltiness off. "Now, shut your eyes."

"What?"

"Shut 'em!" She commanded, looking back. Arcanine frowned, resting his head against the ground and obeying her. "Now, imagine that I'm that Midday Lycanroc, alright? That the mouth on your cock isn't the mean old Ninetales' mouth, but the small, sexy mouth of that Lycanroc, alright?"

"Fine." Arcanine muttered.

It was an odd command, sure, to imagine that he was actually with his crush. But feeling Ninetales' tongue on his cock, licking down and around the knot, it started to become more of a reality. He didn't open his eyes, no, he kept them shut, imagining that the brown and white Lycanroc was running his tongue along his shaft. That the Lycanroc was the one picking his cock up with their teeth, slipping it inside his warm, wet, tight mouth.

Arcanine began to hump into Lycanroc's mouth, moaning his name softly, weakly as his tongue expertly traced all around his member, all around his knot and his tip. Lycanroc easily took it all in, took it into Arcanine's knot, his soft nose pressed against it, his tongue darting out and lapping around the base of it, around the large bulb before he pulled off, sucking Arcanine's tip between his sharp teeth. He lapped at the precum that spurted out of it, demanding more with each suck, needing more with each suck.

He felt Lycanroc's paw on his balls, gently toying with them, gently running his claws along the soft, tender flesh, tickling him. It caused Arcanine to moan loudly as his crush sucked him off, tongue and claw forcing him to hump again. He needed release, he needed to fuck this warm, small mouth, his crush's mouth. Each thrust made him see stars as his knot slammed against Lycanroc's wet nose, and he grabbed the Pokemon's head with his thighs, working his cock deep inside his throat.

Lycanroc moaned loudly, but it didn't matter, his voice was a bit higher pitched with a dick in his mouth, but that only made Arcanine fuck him harder. His cock crashed against Lycanroc's mouth, his balls hitting his knot hard, but it didn't matter. Arcanine began to slowly say his name as he pushed against the snout, forcing it open with his knot. Lycanroc screamed in disbelief and fear, but he didn't matter anymore. Arcanine didn't see anything besides his cute face covered in his cum, a full belly and a wet snout as he pressed his knot further in, shivering as his teeth roughly scraped against it.

He gave one last, hard hump, and it was it, surrounded by his tight, warm mouth. Lycanroc's tongue tried, and failed to move around his length as Arcanine's knot pressed it against the floor of his mouth. The Pokemon began to hump, only able to move a few inches at a time, each subtle movement causing rough, hard teeth to scrape against his knot, but it was worth it. With each minimal hump, Arcanine was getting a feeling inside of himself more and more, realizing that he was about to ejaculate inside of his crush's mouth, inside of Lycanroc's mouth.

"L-Lycan… Lycanroc, I'm…" He muttered, humping faster than he ever had before.

Each time he did, he felt his member go deeper into Lycanroc's throat, felt the Pokemon's tongue all around him, even though it was pressed against his mouth. Arcanine gave a few more desperate humps before screaming Lycanroc's name in bliss, shooting his cum deep into the Pokemon's throat.

Each rope of his seed that left his tip gave him such a sense of fulfillment that it made him feel like he was on top of the world. He kept up the rapid pace as he shot his load, grunting each time a rope shot out of his tip. Never before had an orgasm felt so good, never before did his imagination take him on such a ride. He wanted to feel like this forever, but the spigot of cum slowly turned itself off, and he was left panting, his cock deep in the throat of…

Ninetales.

A deep pit welled in Arcanine's stomach, and he, as gently as he could, pulled his knot from Ninetales' mouth. Once his cock was out, Ninetales began to cough up cum and saliva all over his cock and fur, but Arcanine could do nothing but watch. By the time she had recovered, a lot of his length had returned to his sheath, leaving a cummy mess at the front of it. She hopped off of him and he immediately went about cleaning himself off, shivering whenever his tongue glanced his tip.

Once he was clean, really clean, he looked over at Ninetales, who was smirking at him, a knowing expression on her face.

"Alright, maybe you were a bit better than I gave you credit for." Arcanine said, rolling his eyes. "Thank you."

"I know of a few ways you could thank me." Ninetales said, snickering.

"No." Arcanine almost snarled. "We're done."

"Fair enough, fair enough." Ninetales replied, nodding. "I'm just glad you did what you did, even if it did hurt."

"It's what you wanted." Arcanine said, sighing deeply, a post orgasmic bliss still gently kissing his mental faculties. "So…?"

"Lycanroc, huh?" Ninetales asked, grinning.

"Stop." Arcanine said, smiling and blushing.

"You know, he owes me a pretty big favor."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, if you want to help me out tw-three more times, maybe he'll take an interest in you all of a sudden?"

"No." Arcanine said, shaking his head as best he could. "I want to go after him by myself. You got what you wanted, so can we just… get along?"

"Fine, fine you big gay oaf." Ninetales said.

Arcanine smiled a bit before an all-so familiar sound of a groan from his trainer. The two of them looked over, seeing the easily recognizable face of their trainer coming back from wherever he went with not a moment to spare. He walked over to them, taking a seat on the rock Arcanine had used to fuck Ninetales not twenty minutes ago and looked at them.

"You two are… different." He said hopefully. "Did the two of you work things out? Or is it daycare time?"

"Ninetales!" Ninetales said, rubbing up against Arcanine, licking the bottom of his snout. Arcanine huffed.

"Well, good. Now, let's go find that little shit the two of you lost to and beat him up." The trainer said, grinning.

. . .

Hello!

Thanks for reading! This was a suggestion given to me by someone in my Discord. Feel free to join, as long as you're 18 (You shouldn't be reading this story if you're not, but c'mon, it's the internet), you can suggest stories or ideas, read them as I'm writing them, and I'd love to have you there! Code to join is down below!

rFFBBm5


	17. Vaporeon

Male Human x Female Pokemon

. . .

Kai didn't know why his body did this to him, but for the past few days or so, he had been waking up earlier than his alarm. It wasn't panic, because school had ended a few weeks ago, and it wasn't like he worked that often. No, this sixteen-year-old had more free time than anyone else he knew, working only once or twice a week at his grandmother's garden for big money. He had been able to save up enough to buy a beaten up junker of a car, as well as a better Pokeball for his Pokemon, Vaporeon. Speaking of…

He looked beside himself at the weight he felt.

Surely enough, it was the Vaporeon, snoring away on her back, her legs splayed wide open, giving him a wonderful view of something he had never made a move on. Her small, almost invisible slit.

Seeing it so close to him made his heart skip a beat, but he quickly swallowed his lust, reprimanding himself. This was his Pokemon, his friend, not some human-compatible fuck toy that he could use and abuse whenever he wanted.

With a sigh, he threw the blanket off himself and onto Vaporeon, covering her slit as he rose. As the sleep left his eyes, he got dressed, ignoring the wood pressing uncomfortably tight against the jeans he wore daily. How he longed to recall Vaporeon, to take care of the wonderfully explosive need in his loins before he started his day, but as it was, the Pokemon was already awake and looking at him, yawning heavily as she stretched.

"Hey, girl!" Kai greeted, smiling as Vaporeon smacked her lips.

"Vapor!" She lazily said, lying down soon afterward. Vaporeon was, usually, an active Pokemon, but Kai guessed that she was feeling a bit lax today.

"Lazybones." He grinned, slipping a shirt on, and beckoning her to follow.

He heard Vaporeon gracefully jump off his bed and she was beside him in a second. The two of them walked into the kitchen, grabbing some breakfast before they made their way back to the room after eating. Kai had only said a few words to his parents; they knew he was a bit cranky in the morning, so most of the time they only said good morning to each other.

Kai leaned back on his made bed, on his comfortable pillows as Vaporeon leaned over his groin. He really wished she wouldn't, but he realized how comfortable it must be for her, so he didn't blame the Pokemon, just moved her once his cock inevitably stiffened. Right now, however, he was fine, so he took out his phone and watched a few videos; nothing interesting, just more of the same.

After a deep sigh, he put his phone away, looking down at the sleeping Vaporeon. If Kai were honest with himself, really, truly honest with himself, he wished that she would make a move on him. If she did, he wouldn't have any trouble dealing with his urges anymore, because it would mean that Vaporeon wanted him. As it was, though…

He gently pushed her down his legs, away from his stiffening member. What a pain.

"Hey, Vaporeon?" Kai asked, running his hand down the dark blue, spikey ridges that ran down her body and tail. The Pokemon looked up, a questioning expression plastered on her face. Why had he woken her up? "I was thinking, you know? We never really go anywhere when I'm not in school or at work."

"Vaporeon?" She asked in her beautiful voice, which sounded akin to flowing water.

"I know you don't mind lazy days, or having a lazy trainer, but what if we went on a hike today?" Kai asked, showing Vaporeon a picture of a large, local, national park. It was called "Lunenden Mountain National Park," and stretched around one of the biggest mountains in the country. It is home to a lot of endangered Pokemon, although they lived within the mountain, not around the surroundings, which was where visitors were allowed to go. There were plenty of trails one could hike, as well as lakes and springs to swim in, and cliffs to climb on.

Vaporeon gave a skeptical look at the phone, looking at the mountain on the screen before glancing back up at Kai.

"Vaporeon!" She suddenly exclaimed, jumping up, a gleeful look on her face.

"W-woah! Okay!" Kai grinned, scratching behind the white fin that encircled her neck.

It seemed as if she was a lot more excited about this than he thought she would. She jumped off the bed and raced out of the room, running to their parents. Kai chuckled to himself when he heard his mother scold the Pokemon for jumping up on her. Deciding to get ready for it, Kai found his school backpack and dumped its contents out on his bed, stuffing it with a change of socks, a multi-tool, and other such necessities he would need. He didn't know how long the trail that he wanted to take was, but it wouldn't hurt to have, at the very least, a change of socks.

Over the course of the next thirty minutes, Kai made lunch for the two of them, packed two or three large water bottles, as well as enough energy bars to keep them going all night.

"Why's she all riled up?" Kai's dad asked.

"We're going to Lunenden." Kai replied, zipping the bag closed. "Going on a hike."

"It's pretty early for a hike, don't you think?" Now his mother assumed the role of the interrogator.

"Nah, we're both up. Might as well, not like I had anything else to do today." Kai shrugged, slipping his car keys in his pocket as he went for his work boots. They weren't exactly meant for hiking, but Kai had spent enough time with them that they were the most comfortable pair of shoes he owned. "Alright, ready girl?"

"Vapor! Vapor!" Vaporeon said again and again.

"A-alright!" Kai laughed, scratching her chin. He looked up to his mother, who was seemingly amused by the display. "I guess she doesn't care how early it is."

"I guess not. Enjoy the hike!" His mom said, smiling that loving smile as Kai left.

"Love you!" Kai called as he flung the door shut behind him.

Vaporeon was already at his old, beat up car, waiting for him and pawing at the door handle. Kai chuckled as he jogged to the car, opening the door for his Pokemon, and getting in after her. She obediently sat down, leaning back so he could put a seatbelt on her before he himself clipped his own on, pressing down on the clutch and starting the car on the third or fourth turnover of the engine.

She weakly growled to life as Kai took the break off, shifting into first before slowly getting her up and running. It had been a pain in the ass to learn, but Kai was always smug with his friends about the fact that he knew how to drive a standard, and they didn't. It was just… so much more fun than driving an automatic.

He turned on some music, nothing he hadn't heard before, but hit him the same way as it did the first time he listened to it. Stillwater, the town Kai lived in, was a tranquil little tourist attraction due to Lunenden Mountain. It had its fill of artsy shops and grandiose restaurants, but there was some legitimate culture there, something besides the traps for tourists to spend their tax returns on.

Once Kai left the unusually congested Main Street, he took a few shortcuts on roads small enough to just barely meet the criteria of what a road could be, and missed out on all the traffic that led to the road to Lunenden Mountain National Park. During the ten- or so-minute drive there, Kai occasionally looked over at Vaporeon, looking at her as she tried to follow every tree that whizzed by.

Vaporeon started to look a bit dizzy and began to gag slightly, which scared Kai.

"Don't look at all the trees, focus on one in the distance, girl!" He cried as he opened her window. She gagged a few more times, trying to hold her breakfast in, looking straight ahead at Lunenden Mountain. It took a few minutes, but eventually her calm deposition returned to her, and she looked over at Kai rather embarrassed.

"Vap…" She shamefully murmured.

"It's okay, just… don't make me to rent a carpet cleaner again." Kai grinned, rubbing the fin closest to him. First time he had to do that it was just… devastating. Second time wasn't as bad, but he hoped there wouldn't be a third time.

It was moments like this he wished he could put Vaporeon in her Pokeball without feeling like a complete piece of shit. It wasn't a matter of it being inhumane for them or not, Kai just didn't like the feeling of being without her. She went with him everywhere, inside her Pokeball or not. She was by his side at work and, even though he hated doing so, he kept her close to himself in school in her Pokeball.

"Vaporeon?" She whined, looking over to him.

"We're almost there, you car-sick wreck." Kai joked, giving her a few more scratches.

That was a bit of an understatement, as it turned out, because the parking lot for the park was within eyeshot. They pulled up and past the gate - Kai paid a special tax that gave him unlimited access to the park whenever it was open - and drove a few more seconds to find a parking spot, shutting off the car and cranking that parking brake upwards.

"Look at that, we're here and my car's still clean!" Kai joked as he held the door open for Vaporeon to crawl out of. The Pokemon shot him a snooty look as he grabbed the backpack, shutting the door behind him.

The only real thing of value in the car might have just been the platinum in the catalytic converter, he didn't keep anything he valued in it, mostly so he didn't have to pay to get the locks fixed. The two of them walked up to a large notice board by the entrance of the park, where all sorts of maps and information about local flora and fauna. Battling to capture a Pokemon or fight another trainer was not only illegal here, but even bringing an empty Pokeball here could get you in a lot of trouble.

Luckily, Kai wasn't one of those try-hards focused on catching as many as he could. He preferred adopting Pokemon over catching them and although he only had Eevee, Kai wanted many more. He looked down at Vaporeon as she walked, a fond smile making its way on his face when he realized just how much he loved her. Even if his darkest desires with her never went fulfilled, it wouldn't hinder what they had. The little trot she did when she was excited. Her dark, black eyes that shimmered a deep sapphire when they caught the light. How she was so oblivious to his desires.

'Stop it, idiot.' Kai scolded himself, frowning as he looked up from her rear. Vaporeon's tail covered everything, but oh, how he could imagine. 'She's not a fucktoy, and you will not treat her like one.'

Guilt flung itself against his stomach as he sped up a little, walking beside his friend. Why was he so… perverted? He tried to stop being so hard on himself, telling himself that it was natural to think this way, that he would be wrong not to have thoughts like this. After all, he was a healthy, single male, and she well… she was Vaporeon. One didn't have to look hard to find his dilemma.

The two of them walked up a worn down, yet well maintained stairway and onto the Red Trail, a seven-mile hike one way. Kai chose a hike as long as he did because many tourists typically avoided actual physical activities on their vacations here, which meant he wouldn't have to deal with them.

And what a day for a hike it was.

Low humidity, a fair temperature and the trees rustled and shook in the wind, hiding the sun that relentlessly bore down on them from the cloudless sky. The trail was, as one would expect, well maintained. Any weeds or sticks were typically picked up and thrown into the woods by the large crew of park rangers. Some of the smaller trails were even paved, but larger ones like the one Kai and Vaporeon were on now were typically dirt.

The two continued along their way, neither one saying a word to each other as they enjoyed the beauty that the surroundings of Mt. Lunenden had to offer. As it was the middle of summer, the flora around the mountain was blooming, and everywhere one looked, there was green grass sprinkled with the whites and yellows of wildflowers, and Pokemon such as Oddish or Bellsprout sauntered around the forest with impunity. They knew that nobody would attack them and, as time wore on, grew so comfortable with their surroundings that many times, a Pokemon would just walk right up to you to beg for berries or treats.

While it always skeeved Kai out to see Pokemon so close to him without the context of a battle going on, he had to admit that there was a certain charm to such a relaxed way of life. Even when a Pokemon like Beedrill buzzed up to them, it made no move to attack. Kai was even able to touch one of its large stingers it had on its arm. The Pokemon said its name once before flying off, back to wherever it called home.

The trail was simply amazing, and he didn't know why he hadn't gone on it before now. Besides the absolute, raw beauty of nature in its most tranquil state, nothing big happened. They weren't challenged by any kids to a Pokemon battle, they didn't have to defend themselves against wild Pokemon, the hike was just the apotheosis of serenity. Nothing big happened until they reached the three-mile mark, a small red square reflector nailed to a tree.

Vaporeon was the first to hear it.

She said her name a couple of times, curiously cocking her head to one side as she veered off the path. The trail had gone on either a natural dam or a hill, and it worried Kai a bit when she left him, not coming back for longer than any bathroom break would take. He called for her as he leaned against a tree, scanning where she could have gone before spotting her split, blue tail hidden by a bush. When she didn't respond, Kai nervously shuffled down the hill, pulling on her tail a bit.

"Vaporeon!" She suddenly yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Hey, why're you down here?" He asked, squatting down.

"Vapor! Vap!" Vaporeon whispered, nodding with her head towards the bush.

"What do you see?" Kai asked, getting down on his hands and knees and following her.

Kai joined Vaporeon as she poked her head out of the bush and his eyes grew wide upon the sight. The cliff they were on dropped twenty feet or so, maybe more, Kai could only guess, on a sandy beach. Brownish-blue water lapped at the waves, depositing weeds, and other gunk at the toes of two humans cuddled up with each other. Curses and moaned names filled the air, and the wet sounds of waist slapping against waist could even reveal to the blind what they were doing;

Sex.

"Vaporeon?" She whispered, looking between Kai and the couple.

"We-we shouldn't be watching them, Vaporeon." Kai stammered out, blushing a bit. "It's private."

"Vapor!" She whined, looking down at the two again.

"It-it-it's something humans do to each other when… when they love each other, okay?" Kai was beet red as he looked at the two.

The man pulled out right then, jerking his rather impressively big member off as he grunted. Both Kai and Vaporeon watched with bated breath as he rubbed himself off for only a few seconds before gasping loudly, cum flying out of him and onto the woman, who gleefully squealed in pleasure. Kai gulped, feeling a slight stir in his pants as the man collapsed next to the woman, seemingly spent, and shook his head.

"That-that's um…" Kai gulped as Vaporeon looked up at him with her big black eyes. He didn't exactly know how to say what just went on, what had just happened, so he didn't. "C'mon, let's go."

"Vaporeon…" Vaporeon whispered, looking back down at the two. Kai joined her and blushed even more as he saw the woman had made her way down to his cock and was now sucking him off.

"Let's… let's go." Kai said, tugging on Vaporeon's tail.

She never liked people touching her tail, but Kai realized that there was nothing else that would be able to pry her attention away from the two… lovebirds. He scaled the hill, helping Vaporeon up before nervously looking down at her.

"Yeah, so um… yeah." Kai said, blushing as he looked down at her. "Do-do you know what they were doing?"

Vaporeon shook her head no.

"Okay… huh. Well, let's keep it that way for now, it's not really a conversation for right now." Kai said as he began to walk forward, motioning for Vaporeon to follow him.

Did she not know? Was she playing with him, or was she just… unaware? Unaware of what having sex meant? He supposed that it would be mating, not sex, with Pokemon, but all the same, it wasn't like… wasn't it biological? Everyone knew what their… bits did, even if they didn't know everything about them. Did Vaporeon know what hers did?

Kai strained his mind trying to remember a time that Vaporeon ever seemed to be in heat or interested in other Pokemon but realized that she had always been this clueless. He looked down at her, but she was mulling over what she had seen. Surely, he should talk to her, explain to her what she was capable of, what she could do? It would be wrong to leave her with questions about her own body, given what they had seen.

It would definitely be an awkward talk for the two, since Kai couldn't think of a time since he had adopted Vaporeon - back when she was an Eevee - where they had spent more than a day away from each other. He thought of her as more than just a pet or a Pokemon, she was a partner in his life, an individual that meant a lot to him, not just something that should be left in confusion.

He'd try to make it as barebones, brutally honest as possible. No stammering, no awkward pauses, none of that, no, he would make sure she knew everything there was about being a female Vaporeon. As much as he knew, that was. He had taken health classes at school but hadn't really retained much knowledge of what he learned, only the basics of pregnancy and the horrifying demons that were STD's and drugs. Most of what he learned he found online by himself as many pubescent boys do; unrestricted internet access. Maybe he'd even just look up facts or information about female Vaporeons.

That might be a better idea than just talking about her as if she was a human.

Kai wasn't hungry yet, so the two walked a mile or two more through the verdant forest trail, thankfully not finding any other couples lazy enough to get a room. Overall, the trail was more of the same; grass, Pokemon, flowers, trees, Kai couldn't take in any of the beauty he could when he had first arrived here. He was too preoccupied with thinking of how to explain what he was about to explain to Vaporeon.

It wasn't until his stomach roared in defiance that he realized they should stop for lunch. Just in time, too, because there was a wooden picnic table that they had passed a minute ago. Kai called Vaporeon over to the table, unzipping his backpack and taking the lunch he had made earlier, as well as one of the energy bars for himself, and the two of them dug right in. Vaporeon was happy eating her assortment of granola and berries, occasionally looking up to see Kai on his phone, a slight blush warming his face. After the two had eaten, he called her over and picked her up, placing her beside him.

"So… about what we saw." He began, scratching one of her fins. "Pokemon, humans, all living things have to mate in order to have children or lay eggs." Kai took out his phone, showing her what a typical Eevee egg looked like. "When you mate, you'll lay one of these, and an Eevee will pop out of it."

"Vaporeon?" She asked, frowning at the screen.

"We-well, mating is…" He flicked to a different tab, showing her the picture he found. In it was a male Vaporeon showing off his tapered, aquatic looking length. Vaporeon blushed, looking between him and the picture. "Mating is when a male like this gets on you, and that…" He pointed down to her slit. "he puts himself in there."

Vaporeon looked down at herself, pawing at her slit, wondering what Kai meant and frowning a bit in confusion.

"A-anyway!" Kai suddenly raised his voice, leading her paw away from her slit. "It's called mating."

"Vapor?" She looked at Kai's groin, pointing with her paw.

"O-oh, no, I'm a human, we ca-can't mate." He stammered, blushing heavily.

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon pointed to his phone, and then at his groin again.

"You want to see what a human looks like?" Kai asked, shivering a bit.

"Vap!" She affirmed, nodding.

"O-okay." He said as he looked up pictures of a typical human male. After finding one he deemed worthy, he tilted the phone over to the curious Pokemon. She looked over at it for a few seconds, an unreadable expression on her face. "That's what humans look like."

Vaporeon nodded, looking back to her slit after getting one more good look at the picture. Again, she pawed at a bit, wondering what it was for, but her paw was led away from her groin. Kai scratched behind her fin again, smiling down, blush slowly leaving his face.

"What those two were doing, though, they weren't doing it because they wanted a kid." Kai explained, feeling a bit lightheaded. "Mating for everything, I think, can be fun as well as serious. Let's see here…"

Kai looked up some facts on the mating habits of Vaporeons and was surprised to see that the community of people that discussed them was a lot bigger than he thought. The specific website he went on was pretty thorough in their examination of not only the love lives of Vaporeons, but their mating habits, the best time to breed one, how to tell the signs of when one is ready to mate, even the viscosity of the fluids they produced while mating.

"Vaporeon?" She asked, looking over at the phone.

"Oh, sorry, there was a lot more information than I thought there would be." Kai said, putting his phone away. "It seems that Vaporeons also mate for pleasure, not just for offspring."

"Vapor!" She whined, putting her head between her paws.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm not doing the best job of explaining it to you." Kai said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Let's finish the hike, we'll go home, and I'll do some more research, give you an actual explanation on what all this means."

Vaporeon didn't say another word, just blinked once, got up, and started walking down the trail. Kai kicked himself in the rear as he finished the energy bar, throwing the trash away before jogging a bit to catch up to Vaporeon. It wasn't his fault he was bad at explaining this kind of stuff to her, he didn't even know if she understood him! The only surefire way for her to understand either him, or her body, was for her to mate with a compatible Pokemon and there was no way Kai wanted that to happen until he was ready for another Pokemon.

Although the prospect of rearing another Eevee, letting it decide on what it wanted to be, Kai couldn't deny that it made his heart skip a beat. Maybe he would see about finding another person with any one of the multiple offshoots of an Eevee. What would the baby Pokemon choose to evolve into, though? He could, as it was his right not only as a Pokemon trainer, but an owner, to force an evolution on the Pokemon. It wouldn't be hard, there were many guides online to do it, but… it just didn't seem right.

If he were in the Eevee's place, he would want to choose for himself.

Kai looked down at Vaporeon, wondering if she'd ever be up for mating with another Eeveelution, but gulped when he saw that she was looking directly at his groin. Vaporeon almost tripped over a tree branch, she was so preoccupied with her view. Did she want him? Did she want to see him, to touch him, to fuck him? To mate with him, to suck him off and drink his cum?

Kai took a deep breath, pushing that inner voice away from his thoughts and strode a bit faster, looking ahead and concentrating on… anything but that. Why was… why was it so easy to think like that? It might have been because he hadn't relieved himself this morning, as a young, growing boy, not doing stuff like that hindered him more than it helped. He could feel himself getting stiff just thinking about jerking off. His mind was a whirlpool of degeneracy and thoughts of fucking Vaporeon now, he couldn't escape it.

As he was lost in the sea that was his horny mind, Kai didn't see the rather large rock at his feet until he tripped on it and hit the ground, and he hit it hard. He swore viciously, clutching his knee as pain ripped through his mind. Kai had fallen right onto it, but try as he might, he couldn't see the extent of his injury. He tried to pull his pants up past his knee but couldn't; they just bunched up by his thigh, causing more pain to shudder through his body.

"Damn it…" Kai said, unbuckling his belt. Vaporeon watched calmly as he undid his jeans and slid them to his ankles, getting a good look at the gash.

Thankfully, it wasn't too deep, dirty, or bad to require a phone call for an ambulance, Kai realized as he washed the filth from his knee with a bottle of water. He took a potion out of his backpack, a preparation for the contingency of a wild Pokemon attack, and sprayed it on, unable to help the shiver that coursed its way through his entire body. It felt like someone was dumping ice water on his wound, but the feeling didn't go away. With a sigh of relief, Kai leaned back on his hands, closing his eyes, and taking another deep breath as his knee continued to tingle.

His eyes quickly widened once he looked down at Vaporeon, who was sniffing his groin curiously. Kai usually wore form-fitting underwear, but last night had been more of a boxer type of night and now he was regretting it. He watched as she got a good sniff of his low hanging ball sack, as scooching forward had pulled his boxers up and exposed himself. As tempting as it was, Kai shuffled back, hiding himself as a wide blush spread over Vaporeon's face.

"T-that hurt." Kai laughed as he got up, trying to ignore her intrusion as he pulled his pants back up. "We should get going, the trail ends in a mile or so."

"V-Vaporeon!" She protested, motioning towards his knee.

"I-I'll be fine, plus…" Kai sniffed the air, the faint, ever so distant smell of a waterfall in the air. "We're close to a surprise."

"Vap?" She said, her attitude surprisingly eager and enthusiastic instead of worried or fearful.

"You'll see." Kai said, winking and giving the fin on the top of her head a scratch. "C'mon, let's go."

With that, they continued the hike. Kai knew that it wouldn't be a surprise much longer for Vaporeon, in fact, he wondered if she knew that there was a waterfall nearby. Vaporeon's tail twitched whenever it was going to rain, so maybe some other part of her body knew when there was an abundance of moisture in the air?

After a rather steep incline, they walked onto an empty, grassy plateau, the waterfall seemingly appearing out of nowhere. All there was for what seemed like miles above them was sheer rock, snow, and mist from the waterfall.

They were by the base of Mt. Lunenden.

"H-here we are, girl." Kai said, kneeling on his good knee and scratching Vaporeon's neck.

"Vapo!" She mewed, in complete awe as she looked between Kai and the waterfall.

"Why don't you go for a swim, I'm going to sit down, okay?" He said, getting up and making his way over to another picnic bench.

Even as he sat down, Vaporeon was beside him, protesting, wanting him to join her in the pool of water below the waterfall.

"C'mon, I don't have a towel or a change of clothes." Kai said, shaking his head.

"Vaporeon!" She suddenly said, jumping her front paws to his lap. Kai gulped as he felt her paw press down on his groin, looking into her demanding black eyes.

"You uh… you're really curious, huh?" He asked, gulping. She nodded, pressing harder against him. "You really want to see me?" Again, a nod. "Naked?" A vigorous nod.

Kai sighed, feeling the butterflies in his chest. He tried not to act like he hadn't wanted this for years as he took off his shirt. Vaporeon jumped from him as he undid his boots, and Kai looked around just to make sure they were alone before he undid his belt, slipping his pants and underwear off in one swoop.

"Happy?" He said as he sat back down, shivering a bit.

Vaporeon immediately jumped up on him again, giving his groin more sniffs, prodding his human cock with her snout. Kai closed his eyes as his heart beat a mile a minute, taking deep, shaky breaths as she explored him. If she really, genuinely wanted him, he'd be a little prepared, at least. He had multiple girlfriends before, but recently had relied more on his hand than he had them.

She got off him without another sniff and sat down on her haunches, looking between him and the waterfall.

"Vaporeon!" She cried, taking his hand in her mouth, and pulling him up.

"W-what?" He stammered out as she motioned towards the waterfall.

He followed behind her, taking nervous glances around them as they walked, each as naked as each other for the first time ever. The mist gently clung to Kai's skin, making him shiver as he approached the waters, nervously poking a foot in. As Vaporeon jumped in, Kai was surprised to find that it was warm, hot, even for being water from melted snow. It must have been a hot spring or something like that, he didn't know.

Kai slipped in, sinking down to a slimy, mossy rock as the water embraced him, sighing as that tickling in his knee slowly faded away until it was nothing at all. It was weird that nobody else was on this grassy plateau, let alone in this spring. His face was eventually covered in mist and he had to splash himself with the warm water before leaning back on a rock again. He opened his legs wide, that feeling of utter and complete comfort one can only feel when swimming nude overtaking him, forcing a deep sigh out from the bottom of his core.

There were suddenly legs on his chest and thighs, Kai quickly opened his eyes just in time to see Vaporeon lick his face repeatedly. Her warm, scratchy tongue caused him to lose it, laughing heavily as he tried in vain to push her away from him. For her to stop, he had to grab and cradle her like a baby in his arms, but she still licked his neck.

"Cut it out, girl!" He laughed, pushing her snout away.

"Vaporeon!" She whined, cuddling up to his bare chest.

"Yeah, Vaporeon." Kai said, scratching under her chin. It was one of his favorite ways he knew how to make her happy. "What a hike." Kai said after a sigh, shaking his head.

Vaporeon shifted around, giving him a small lick before falling back on his arm, and he realized that, how she was positioned, the underside of her soft tail was pressing against the belly of his length. It made him gulp, but Kai quickly grew stiff, and the brain between his legs took over.

He grabbed her tail, gently running it up and down his length as he slowly grew harder and harder, his heart beating a bit quicker. Vaporeon said her name a few times as she looked down, not knowing what was going on. Kai suddenly jumped, letting go of her tail, and she quickly moved off him and swam between his legs. He couldn't see her that well under the water, so he got up, carefully sitting down on a rock, his feet the only part of his body that was still hugged by the warm embrace of the water. Vaporeon was soon to follow, again standing on her hind legs, resting her front ones on his thighs.

"I-I guess…" He tried to say something, but words failed him.

"Vapor?" She asked, eye level with his length. Vaporeon recoiled in surprise when it twitched, looking up between Kai and his length.

"C-can I tell you something?" He asked, nervously scratching his thigh. She bobbed her head up and down before looking back at his length. "I've… I've wanted to mate with you for a long time now."

"Vap?" She asked, looking up. Her eyes betrayed her lack of shock.

"W-well, it's just that… I didn't want you to… I didn't want to force myself on you. I needed this to be something that you wanted. Guess I failed, hu-... ngh…"

Vaporeon cut him off by gently giving his tip a small lick, her small, rough tongue making Kai shiver. He gently pushed her away, but she came back just as fast, licking him again and again with her oddly textured, hot organ. Kai offered no more resistance as she continued her labor, giving long, wet licks each time, giggling at the moans Kai made. Whatever softness had left his cock at this point, and his average sized, cut member began to throb in the open air. Vaporeon smiled at the sight of it, looking between him and his member.

"Vapor…" She murmured, licking his hilt.

"S-sorry it's not bigger, but…" He shrugged. "Not much I can do about that."

Vaporeon's eyes grew wide as she looked between him and his member, wondering why he would ever want it to be bigger. She went back to licking him, relishing each moan she pulled from her trainer as she licked. Vaporeon might not have known much about Kai's… whatever this fun thing was, but what she was feeling now made it all the better. The burning curiosity. The odd attraction she had only begun to feel for him. The stirring she felt between her legs.

She noticed that he really liked it when she licked the large, odd, squishy tip on his cock, especially the underside of it, so that's where she focused most of her time licking him. A hand was placed around the back of her head, but Vaporeon just went with it. It must be something humans do. Once she felt he was satisfied enough with his tip, she began to take long, hard licks along his shaft, pressing his length hard on his stomach as she went up him. Kai really seemed to like this, pushing her snout down on his belly when she moved up his length.

"Wuh-wait…" Kai said softly, holding under her jaw. Vaporeon looked up, curiosity on her face as she obeyed. "O-open your mouth."

She did and frowned slightly as she felt him push his cock into her mouth. It was a weird feeling, to have her mouth full of something that she wasn't going to eat, but as Kai began to push in and pull out, it all suddenly clicked with her. He was mating with her!

Well, her mouth, anyway.

Vaporeon couldn't do much, Kai realized. Her tongue wasn't like his, it was mainly utilized for drinking water or eating food, but fuck did it feel good as he ran his cock up and down. For the most part, only the front of her tongue was rough and scratchy, once he pushed himself as far as he could go, it started to get extremely squishy and sticky. He didn't know why it was sticky, his best guess was that the liquid was mucus or something, but as he pulled out, the harsh roughness was soon gone, leaving him pushing onto a soft, yet scratchy, runny tongue.

"Close your mouth, girl, suck as best you can, okay?" He said, scratching her fin as she looked up, a bit confused.

She did as she was told, however, and Kai nearly doubled over as she began to suck. What she lacked for movement with her tongue, she more than made up for with how well she could suck him. It wasn't anything special, no magic or anything, she just sucked on his cock like it was an udder, but that, combined with the quickening thrusts he pushed into her, made Kai squirm and moan loudly.

Kai could feel the orgasm building up in his groin, begging to be released, and he wasn't exactly stopping it. He grabbed her by the head and began to quickly move her up and down his length, grunting louder and harder as he fucked her mouth. He bit down on his lip, giving one last hard grunt before he pulled her off his cock and wildly began to stroke it.

Kai gasped as he shot his load, his hand a blur as it ran up and down his slimy cock, cum shooting out onto his stomach. Vaporeon quickly went to him, lapping at his tip and it only took a second before Kai let her at it, jerking himself off with his index and middle finger and thumb as he angled his cock towards her mouth. He still had one or two more fat spurts of cum he could give and give he did. Vaporeon eagerly lapped it all up, and when he was done, went to his chest and licked him clean.

He laughed as her scratchy tongue ran up his belly, but didn't interrupt her until she was finished, seemingly satisfied with her job. Kai shivered as she met his gaze, gently running his hand along her head. She didn't stay for long, instead going back to his cock and licking it. Vaporeon pulled away, frowning, and licked harder. Kai watched, moaning slightly whenever she licked his quivering member. With an angry call of her name, Vaporeon looked up at him.

"You… you want more?" He asked, grinning.

"Vap!" She said, going back down and licking him.

"Woah, girl, calm down!" Kai laughed, pulling her head from him.

"Vaporeon!" She said, looking down.

"Look, I won't be able to do that again for a while, alright?" Kai said, grinning. "It's just biology. Believe me," Kai said as he scratched her chin. "I wouldn't mind giving you as much as you want. But…" He said, reaching down and feeling her slit.

"Vapor?!" She fearfully cried.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Kai said, rubbing her head. "You made me feel really good, so how about I make you feel good?"

Vaporeon looked at him for a while, seemingly wondering what he meant, but out of sheer curiosity, nodded. Kai smiled, picking her up and placing her on her back on a rock. She looked at him as Kai pulled her legs apart from each other, but moaned her name loudly, without abandon as he rubbed something that made her almost instantly see sparkling lights.

Kai chuckled as his fingers pressed down and circled her virgin clit, spreading her lips apart and smiling. Vaporeon was already giving him another erection as he explored her slit, but he said that he'd pleasure her, not the other way around again. He kept rubbing that sensitive nub, running his free hand along her belly as she squirmed and shouted in euphoria.

Vaporeon began to physically shake as Kai continued to rub, pushing down on his hand with her front paws as he traced wide circles on her belly. He felt the rush of her heart, its hard, heavy beating as he rubbed up and down her slit, circling her cunt before going back down. He was surprised when she began to leak, eagerly scooping some of the slick liquid up, bringing it up to his mouth and tasting her, groaning as soon as he could process it.

She tasted wonderful, better than anything else that had ever gone into his mouth before. He went back to rubbing her, using her liquid to glide up and down her slit. Vaporeon screamed loudly, causing him to look up. Her eyes were tightly clenched shut and she was biting her lip hard. Kai suddenly realized what was going on and quickly went back to her clit, rubbing her harder and faster than he had before, making her squirm on his finger. She said her name repeatedly, pressing down hard on Kai's hand as she went through her very first orgasm, making the boy grin. She was so sensitive, so curious, so cute.

He rubbed her for as long as she needed it, but Kai realized that, even though he had brought her to an orgasm, there was no way that it had felt as good as she had made him feel. It wasn't easy, but he managed to get his hand from under her paws, pulling her rump close to his face.

"Va-Vaporeon?!" She said, nervousness in her voice.

"Don't worry," Kai said, giving her a lick right up her slit. Vaporeon shuddered as she looked at him. "It'll feel really good."

With that, he went down on her, licking up her slit repeatedly, kissing her cunt when he got up to it before workings back down. Each time Kai went up her, he dipped his tongue into her slick, hot warmth, getting another wonderful taste of his lover as he went up.

Vaporeon's legs were around his head in a matter of seconds, pulling him onto her wet groin, demanding more and more of his tongue as she gasped her name in utter bliss. Kai couldn't resist slipping a finger into her wet confines as he played special attention to her button, making her squirm. Vaporeon gasped as she felt his finger enter him, her lips already beginning to quiver as she shook. He began to drift in and out of her as he licked around his finger.

He grinned when she began to buck her hips into his finger, her soft wetness sliding up to his knuckle before rapidly falling back down. With a gentle suck, Kai kissed her cunt repeatedly, wet kisses being given to her as fast as he could manage. It did exactly what he wanted it to; made her scream in pleasure. As she fucked his finger, he took her into his mouth, sucking a wide circle around her clit and rubbing it down with his tongue, causing her to squirm more and gasp for air.

Vaporeon said her name louder and louder, even screaming it on occasion as Kai kissed her blue groin, the warmth from her thighs on his cheeks making him feel fuzzy. She was so soft, so warm, and fun to lick.

Vaporeon didn't give one final hurrah, no, she could only manage to squeak the first two letters of her name as she was brought to yet another mind shattering orgasm. She continued to rub herself on her trainer's face as her mind went to another place entirely, her entire body awash with the feelings of complete bliss. Tingles went throughout her body, making her legs twitch and shake, quickly turning into squirms and pants as he continued to push his finger in and out of her, as he continued to lick and suck on her.

After letting go of his head, Vaporeon pushed on Kai, hoping that he'd get the message to get off her and, luckily, he did. He pulled off her, giving one last suck before looking at her, a smug look on his face.

"Va… Va… Va…" She panted, looking up at him.

"That was an orgasm." Kai said, rubbing her belly. "It's normal to feel that good."

She nodded, sucking in air as her body returned to normal. With each pant brought the realization that her trainer loved her enough to mate with her, and that sent tingles all throughout her body. Vaporeon tried to sit up, but quickly fell over again, too dizzy to move.

"Woah, don't worry, just enjoy it." Kai said, grinning as he rubbed her belly. Vaporeon nodded again, listening to her trainer. "Speaking of enjoying it," Kai pulled her off the rock and onto his lap. The two looked down at his throbbing prick. "do you want to do something even better than that?"

Vaporeon's eyes grew wide as she looked at his stiff member, looking up at him and then back down. She eagerly nodded, making Kai grin as he rose, kneeling over her tail. He moved Vaporeon, turning her belly side up and pulling her wet slit to his length, gulping afterwards.

Before he could lose his erection - something he feared would happen, and something that did happen whenever he was as nervous as he was - Kai pushed against her, holding his cock at its hilt, taking one last nervous gulp before he dove into her. Vaporeon screamed her name as Kai scratched an itch, she never knew she had as her trainer drove the rest of his rod into her.

The slow, gentle thrust in might have only lasted two or three seconds, but for Kai, it was heaven; the soft warmth, the tight ridges pressing around him, the slick wetness from her past orgasm, it made him shudder, and he was only just beginning. With his body so close to her own softness, Kai gently kissed Vaporeon, giggling as she licked his lips back, and pulled out to his tip, biting his lip as she squeezed herself around it in anticipation.

"You ready?" He asked, giving her a small peck on her cheek. Vaporeon licked her lips hungrily, her dark sapphire eyes revealing her want. He fulfilled her wish a second later, beginning to push himself in and out of her, kissing her neck with a passion he didn't know he had.

Vaporeon began to say her name each time his member filled her, pressing hard against her cervix, leaving slightly painful kisses each time he pulled off it. It was a discomfort that she quickly grew to love as they explored each other, and Kai was careful not to hurt her too much with each thrust.

The mist of the waterfall coated Kai's body, making him wish that Vaporeon was bigger, that he could wrap himself around her warmth and make love to her for the rest of the day, however, he was more than happy warming himself up with each push into her. The waterfall wasn't loud enough to drown out the sounds of their cries and moans of pleasure as they fucked, not even the rough sound of his sack slapping on her tail. Vaporeon was so… so perfect, Kai realized. It was as if her pussy was made for him; it was a perfect, perfect, fit.

She wasn't a small Pokemon, not like a Pikachu or an Emolga, but that hadn't stopped him from worrying that he still had the potential to hurt her. The more he fucked her, hand around the base of her tail, other hand holding onto her paw, the more he realized that he could go even harder, fuck her quicker, but decided against it.

Slow and steady wins the race, right?

Plus, he was running out of air, gasping for it helped, but his body still required more. Kai slowed down, maybe thrusting into her half the rate that he had been as he breathed heavily, wishing his stamina were up to par with some of the porn stars he watched.

Vaporeon looked down at him, a confused look on her face, but she seemed to get it. That wasn't to say that she didn't like it, however. With a few calls of her name, she made Kai get off her. Vaporeon longed for his cock to be deep inside of her again, and didn't want to take any breaks, so she got on the rock she had sucked him off on, jumping up with her front legs on another rock behind that one, looking back at Kai.

"Vapor!" She commanded.

Kai nodded, gulping as he walked forward. Vaporeon's dripping slit was at the same height his length was, so he went into her rather easily, grabbing her thighs after he moved her tail up on his chest and over his shoulder. With him inside of her, Vaporeon began to bounce on his cock at her own rate, biting her lip in pleasure as she looked back at her shaggy haired trainer grunting and moaning as he tried his best not to shoot his load into her wet pussy.

It was hard not to; she was so… so freakishly soft, yet the ridges that ran up her walls squeezed his cock hard enough that it made him shiver, and the wetness that was in her made it easy to be fucked. Kai helped Vaporeon by pulling her down on him, but it was clear who was doing most of the work here, and it was kind of embarrassing that it was Vaporeon, who, up until this hike, didn't even know what her slit was used for. He tried not to think about how much she was making him moan her name in a higher pitch than he had ever heard, tried to not to think about how he was her bitch as she fucked him, not the other way around.

Kai leaned forward a little, lightheadedly grabbing her haunches and beginning to ram himself into her, making the both of them cry out as she fell hard against his groin. Neither one gave anything less than one hundred and ten percent now that they fucked each other, and Kai could tell that they both were close. Something about how Vaporeon only said the first two letters of her name over and over again clued him in, and, well, if the stirring in his groin wasn't enough to tell him that he was about to shoot a fat load into her, then the shaking of his legs and the lightheaded pants were.

Vaporeon fought through her lust, her desire to be led to that wonderful place again, and called her name again, forcing Kai to stop. She turned around, hopping off of the rock and headbutted him onto it. He fell on it with a wince and a laugh, crying out in surprise as Vaporeon jumped up on him, throwing her front legs over his shoulders, looking down as she positioned herself right above him. Kai held his throbbing, begging cock by its hilt as she sunk down on it, moaning loudly as their groins met.

He grabbed above her tail, lacing his fingers between the spikey line of ridges that ran along her back, roughly beginning to push into her. Kai pressed her down each time he rocketed up inside of her. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was getting a bit winded, but lust and hornieness quickly stole his mind, forcing him to thrust harder, penetrate her faster.

Vaporeon surprised him by pressing her snout against his mouth, giving small licks on his lips as she nuzzled him. Kai licked back, unsure of what to do, since any other time he kissed someone like this, they had lips, not snouts. He found it to be rather easy, however, and gently ran one of his hands up her soft, warm body, pressing her head against his and feeling the thin membrane of the fin on her head. As he fucked her, he felt her rapid heartbeat, her shallow breaths, her shudders each time he rubbed against her hard, rigid cervix.

Kai grunted one last time before giving a heavy sigh, quivering, and squirming in delight as he shot his load deep into her waiting pussy, holding her down and kissing her. Vaporeon's eyes grew wide with surprise as she was held down, feeling a spurting warmth fill her. Kai moaned loudly as he finished inside of her, his cock pulsing as cum spurted out.

The two of them kissed for the longest time after that, until Kai's erection slowly shrunk and his cum fell from her, dripping down her legs and into the water. Kai grabbed her, pulling her into his arms and sinking into the warm water. They laid there together, looking up into the waterfall. Kai's hand drifted down to her wanting slit, beginning to rub her again.

He had realized that she hadn't gotten off on his penetration, and he wanted to change that. Vaporeon called her name in bliss as he roughly fingered her, her legs moving on their own accord from the pleasure. It didn't take long for him to make her scream her name again, she was already ninety percent of the way there, all he did was throw her over the edge.

Vaporeon mewed her name as her head swam in bliss yet again, squirming as Kai rubbed around her clit, giving her soft, gentle kisses on her forehead. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but he shushed her, stopping his rubs, and pulling her close. The two held each other, kissing once or twice more, but mainly laid together in the warm water. Kai knew that he could ask if she enjoyed herself, if she wanted more or if she wanted to go home, but for now, he was okay with what they had. They were cuddling. They had fucked. He had gotten everything he had ever wanted, and the best part?

He could easily do it again tonight.

. . .

Hello!

Thanks for reading! This was a story I've had on my mind for a while now.

I have a Discord! Feel free to join, as long as you're 18 (You shouldn't be reading this story if you're not, but c'mon, it's the internet), you can suggest stories or ideas, read them as I'm writing them, and I'd love to have you there! Code to join is down below!

rFFBBm5


	18. Salazzle

Male Human x Female Pokemon

. . .

Brock undid the seat belt and pulled himself up to the top of the Jeep, resting his elbows on one of the roll bars as he watched his friend undo the straps that held their surfboards. He caught the ratchet strap and undid the hook on his side, tossing it on the backseat as Wyatt undid the other one. Brock always had problems with the ratchet straps his friend owned; they always got either tangled up or snagged on something. Once the straps were off, Brock shed his shirt, tossing it on the seat as he grabbed his board and headed for the beach while Wyatt locked the steering wheel up.

The beach they were on, Hano Beach was, for whatever reason deserted, which was odd. It wasn't cold out, it wasn't raining, hell, there wasn't a cloud in sight! Yet as Brock scanned up and down the beach, there might have only been one or two other people there.

He checked his watch, which read twelve-oh-two. High tide would be there in about a half hour, yet the water was empty.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked as he joined Brock.

"Nothing, just… I guess we have the beach to ourselves." He replied, shrugging.

"I'm not complaining." Wyatt motioned with his head towards the water and the two took off towards the lapping waves of the ocean.

It was a hot day, somewhere in the nineties, and what better to do on a hot day than go to the beach? It wasn't like Brock had any plans; he had the day off from his job at the Hano Grand Hotel and he would be damned if he didn't make the most of it. Wyatt had been the first friend he called, and of course he was always down for a beach trip. Even though Brock lived a stone's throw from the hotel, and thus the beach, Wyatt had still picked him up about ten minutes ago. Any excuse to ride in the Jeep, Brock had guessed. His friend loved it to death, even though it was an old CJ-7 model, he polished and vacuumed and wiped windows and nearly made love to it daily.

Now that the two were paddling on their surfboards out into the ocean, Brock was glad he was here. The water was warm, warm enough that he hadn't needed any time to get acclimated to it, and clear, so wonderfully clear. Besides the ocean floor, he could see all sorts of corals, brilliant blues and oranges, littering as far as the eye could see, and all sorts of tropical water type Pokemon.

Finneon, Tentacool, Staryu, even a couple of Pyukumuku lazily clinging to rocks, sucking the nutrients off the surfaces. Brock wished he had the money to raise a Pokemon, it would make his life a lot less dull.

"I'm so glad I moved here, y'know that, Brock?" Wyatt called, sitting up on his surfboard.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I think everyone on Akala knows you're glad." Brock replied with a grin. "That fact is one-half of your personality."

"That's cruel, dude." He responded, shaking his head. "Cruel."

Brock shrugged.

"Where are all the waves, man?" His friend asked, splashing some of the warm water up on his face. "I checked before we left, should be some around this time."

"Just be patient." Brock replied. "You're still living like a city boy, take it easy."

"Fine." Wyatt said after a deep sigh.

The two sat in relative silence for a while, only the Wingulls and the lapping of the far off waves could be heard. Brock looked over at his friend, watching as he rhythmically tapped his surfboard.

"What's it like there?"

"Eh?"

"In the city, I mean. All my life I've lived in Alola." Brock said, looking down at the annoyingly calm waters.

"It's… eh, busy." Wyatt replied, leaning back on his board. "Always something to do, y'know? Go here, do this, bring this thing to there, stuff like that."

"Sounds chaotic."

"It is, but it's a good chaos." Wyatt said, chuckling as he looked at the sky. "Shops line the packed streets, not like the one single shop we have here. Traffic can be so bad sometimes that walking is faster. And the connectivity of the city is just…" He shuddered, then, "It's unrivaled. Anywhere you want to go, anywhere at all, you just jump on a train and you're there. No Lapras rides or boats or anything."

"Hmm." Brock grunted, nodding. "Can I… can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, anything." Wyatt almost immediately replied, vigorously nodding.

"I'm thinking of leaving Akala. Alola."

"And you're going to go to a city?"

Brock nodded, unable to make eye contact for some reason. Wyatt broke out in laughter, almost doubling over on his board as his body shook. He eventually recovered and glanced up at Brock, grinning heartily.

"Sorry, just… imagining a kid like you in somewhere like Eterna or Jubilife makes me laugh."

"You don't think I could handle it?" Brock sharply retorted, frowning.

"No, I don't." Wyatt simply said. "It's… cities aren't like anything you've ever seen before. Too fast, too complicated."

"You know where I work, right? The amount of dumb fuck tourists I deal with on a daily basis?"

"Heahea City has like, what? Ten thousand people? Eleven?" Wyatt said, shaking his head. "Jubilife is the sixth most populated city in the world. Last time I checked, there was close to two or three million people living there. Can you even think of seeing that many people?"

"I still wanna go." Brock replied, continuing to frown, as if it would help Wyatt believe that he'd make it in a big city.

"Why? Humor me, what makes you think it would be a good idea to leave a paradise like this and move to a city?"

"Well… Money, for one. Aren't there hundreds, even thousands of jobs in a city?" Wyatt nodded. "And um… secondly, I guess I'd like to do the Pokemon League there. In Sinnoh."

"Don't you have something like that here? Why not work on that instead?"

"It's… from what I've heard, it's not the same." Brock shrugged. "More of a rite of passage instead of something you can do for a job. Hell, we didn't even have a champion until a few years ago."

"I see, I see… Well, Sinnoh would be a decent place to start a career, I guess." Wyatt shrugged. "Do you have a Pokemon to start, at least?"

"N-no." Brock said, blushing a bit. "Can't afford it. Between the cost of rent, food, bills and whatnot, I can't afford a Pokeball right now."

"But a plane ticket to Sinnoh?"

"I'd take out a small loan or… something."

"Why not a boat trip?" Wyatt suddenly perked up after being lost in his thoughts for a few seconds. "It's a lot cheaper, you can enjoy a small ocean vacation before you hike to Sinnoh! Catch a Pokemon or two and battle along the way! You'd be unstoppable once you get to the first gym!"

"Maybe I could but…" Brock really didn't have a reason he couldn't go by boat. Wyatt was right, too, he could hike, raise a team… make some money along the way… "Do you know how much a regular ticket is?"

"Not off the top of my head, silly." Wyatt said, slipping off of his board. He sighed deeply as his body submerged in the warm water.

'Good idea…' Brock thought as he followed suit, shivering in pleasure as he held on.

"God, where are all the waves?" His friend whined, impatiently tapping on his board.

"City boy." Brock chuckled, shaking his head. "C'mon, let's go back to shore, go to the cafe or something."

"Good idea, it's hot as balls out here."

Without further ado, the friends hopped back on their boards, making their way back to shore. Before they left the water for good, Brock splashed some of it on his face, wiping away the sweat, which felt wonderful. A towel was thrown at his face once he got out, making him smile at Wyatt as he dried off. The two were just about to get back in the Jeep when there came a commotion from further along down the beach. Brock frowned, looking at what appeared to be a rather one-sided Pokemon battle; two Cramorants pecking and screeching their names at a poor little Salandit, who was desperately trying to flee from their assault.

"That's nature, man." Wyatt said, shaking his head as he watched on.

"That's fucked, is what it is. HEY!" Brock shouted after he threw his surfboard down and took off running towards the Pokemon.

He made it over as one of the Cramorants was half-finished swallowing Salandit. With a swift kick to the groin, the Salandit was retched up, and the other Cramorant was on him in a matter of seconds. It pecked and scratched at him with fury as the other one recovered. He fell to the ground with a crash and felt the Pokemon pecking at his hands that were defending his face. Brock was just about to call out for help when he felt a large creature run over his chest, smashing into the attacker.

He held his face in his hands for a few more seconds, but when the sounds of an attack came from behind him, Brock looked up and towards it. The two Cramorants were in a battle with each other, pecking, scratching, and yelling their names in their shrill voices. It didn't take long for the two to fly off, bloody from the infighting.

"You're an idiot, you know?" A voice called. Again, a towel was thrown in his face, causing him to sputter and jump in fright.

Brock looked at Wyatt, who had since made his way to the scene. His friend had a dumbfounded look on his face as he squatted down next to the Salandit. Salandit screamed in fright as he tried to poke it, and quickly dashed into Brock's chest, fearfully whimpering as it buried its head on his belly.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It was almost just eaten…" Brock said, frowning. He looked down at the quivering Salandit, gently running a finger over its saliva covered head. "Let's get you dried off… poor thing…"

Brock shook the sand off the towel, reaching down and wiping the mucus and saliva off of its head. The Pokemon looked up at him as he gently took its arms, one by one, and dried them off. He cleaned off its belly, legs, and groin when he noticed the slit the Pokemon had. A sneaking suspicion arose in his mind that this was a female, but without physical proof, it was unlikely. Most Salandits were male, but this one wasn't as scrawny as their counterparts were. With a shake of his head, he ran the towel down the Pokemon's tail, giving its snout a boop before placing it beside him.

"Go on. You're free."

"Salandit?" The Pokemon asked, cocking its head to one side.

"Alright," Brock said, getting up and wiping the sand and salt water off. "Let's get to a changing room or something."

"You're just gonna leave it here?" Wyatt asked, squatting down, but again, before he could touch the Salandit, it dashed towards Brock, climbing up his leg and wrapping itself around his neck.

"Wha-!?" Brock jumped, but instead of recoiling in shock, he calmly took the Salandit and placed it on the sand. "Go, shoo!" He said, motioning with his hands.

The Pokemon frowned, walking on all fours over to him and sitting down on its rear, balancing itself with its tail. Brock raised his eyebrows in silent surprise, looking up at Wyatt.

"I think it likes you~" Wyatt said in a sing-song voice. "Maybe you should… well, you don't have a Pokeball, that's right…"

"And I can't afford one, remember?" Brock replied, looking into the purple half-moons that were Salandit's eyes. It looked so scared, yet comfortable, in his presence. "Well… I guess you don't technically need one…"

"What would be the harm?" Wyatt encouraged, squatting down. This time, Salandit snapped at his finger, almost nipping him.

"Fierce, too." Brock chuckled. He looked down at Salandit, smiling warmly. "You wanna come with me? I'm leaving the island soon, gonna make my way to Sinnoh and become the Pokemon Champion there."

"Salandit!" The Pokemon exclaimed as it launched itself onto his arm, crawling up it and winding around his neck, lazily resting its head on his shoulder.

"I guess that's a yes." Wyatt said, laughing.

"C'mon, let's go." Brock said, taking the Salandit's paws in his hands, gently rubbing the warm, scaly digits.

The three made their way over to the sandboards scattered on the beach, Wyatt showing just how much of a champion he was by carrying both of them. They made their way to the Jeep, where Brock grabbed his change of clothing. Wyatt would be putting the boards up, since, again, Brock didn't know how to work ratchet straps. It worked out in their favor anyway, since, by the time Brock was out of the public shower and changed, he would be done securing the boards, and he could watch them as Wyatt changed.

Brock and Salandit made their way to the shower as Wyatt worked. He set the Pokemon down, placing the bag down next to it.

"Watch this for me, okay?"

The Pokemon nodded, making Brock smile. He walked to the wall of shower nozzles, turning one off and beginning to wash the sand and salt water off. It didn't take long, maybe all of thirty seconds before he turned it off and walked back to the Pokemon, grabbing his bag and making his way to the changing room.

At first, he wanted to leave the Salandit outside, since he had just met it, and didn't exactly want to get naked in front of it, but he remembered that it was a wild Pokemon, so if anyone wanted to catch it, it would be quite easy to do so. He walked into the changing room, locking the door when the Pokemon scuttled in, sitting down near a wall, watching curiously.

Brock, although extremely nervous, didn't have a problem with nudity, at least when he was by himself. He would have preferred leaving the Pokemon outside, but didn't have any concerns with dropping his swim suit and toweling off. Of course he felt the eyes on his groin, and it did scare him a little, but he did have to admit to that little voice in his head that he liked the feeling of being watched. It made his heart race in a way it never had before for a Pokemon, it beat so fast and hard that it almost hurt.

When he was done, he got into a comfortable set of light clothing, bundling the swimsuit with his towel, and opened the door. Before it closed, the Salandit dashed out and up his leg, again coming to rest on his shoulder.

"You like it up here, huh?" He asked, scratching under the Pokemon's black, scaly chin.

"Salan…" It said with a shiver as it leaned into his fingers.

Brock grinned, scratching all the way to the Jeep, smiling at Wyatt as he leaned on the spare tire.

"Enjoy." Brock said, tossing his stuff in the back seat.

"Mmm…" Wyatt grunted, heading to the changing room.

He sat down in the passengers seat, taking Salandit off and placing it on his lap. The Pokemon looked up curiously, smiling.

"So…" Brock started, shrugging. The Pokemon shrugged back, causing him to chuckle. "I'm Brock."

He held out a finger, which the Salandit grabbed. Unable to hold back a grin, Brock shook the Pokemon's hand. The poor creature looked confused, grabbing his other hand's finger and moving it around as well, almost playfully. Brock played along, moving them up and down, left and right and back and forward, giggling like a child as he played with his first Pokemon for the first time.

"This is so cool." He said, trying to withhold his feverish giggling. "You're my first Pokemon, you know that?"

Salandit smiled as it looked up at him. It made Brock's heart melt.

"So," He said, taking his fingers from the Pokemon. "Do you have any questions or anything? I know you can't speak my language, but I'll try my best to understand you."

Salandit gazed up at him with its crescent purple eyes, curiously looking at him as it thought. Not before long, it nodded, looking down and poking his groin before glancing back up.

"O-oh, yeah, I suppose you did see me there." Brock said, blushing and gulping. "That's just my-my dick. I use it to mate with... humans."

Salandit nodded, looking down at it again. Brock watched uncomfortably as the Pokemon prodded it again before poking her own slit, looking up at him curiously.

"You… want me to mate with you?" He asked, eyes a bit wider. Salandit nodded, grinning widely. "Well… um… I… I suppose I could, if you wanted, but… well, not now. Are you a female or something? In heat?" The Pokemon eagerly nodded, looking down and spreading its slit, her slit, with her hands. Brock gulped, blushing heavily as he got a good view of her. "Y-you're… pretty…" He said, scratching her head.

"Salandit!" She cried, again leaning into his hand.

"Hey!" Wyatt was suddenly there, hopping into the Jeep. Brock was glad he hadn't come a few seconds earlier. He again tried to touch Salandit's snout, but again, the Pokemon snapped at him, causing him to cry out in fear.

"I… I think you better stop." Brock said, laughing a bit as he scratched Salandit.

"One day…" Wyatt muttered as he keyed the Jeep to life. "One day I'll boop that snoot."

. . .

Wyatt drove off, honking the horn repeatedly as Brock waved. When his friend left, Brock sighed, turning to his apartment complex. It wasn't an ugly thing, but some of the neighbors could be extremely inconsiderate at times, and it was something he was glad he was leaving behind. The trip home had been short, but he had made up his mind a while ago.

Sinnoh was in his horizons.

"Well, this is it." Brock said, unlocking and opening the door to his apartment. Salandit hopped off of him and scurried out of view, making him chuckle.

He emptied his backpack's wet contents into a hamper he most likely wouldn't be using after this day, and began to pack. During the ride home he had quickly searched the price for tickets to the mainland, and was surprised at just how cheap they were, so surprised that he had bought one that left tomorrow.

Rent wouldn't be a problem; he paid by the month, and had been able to secure the place without a security deposit or anything. The furnishings wouldn't be worth much, most were cheap imports, hell, the most expensive thing he owned was a laptop he'd be taking with him. It had frightened him, at first, just how easy it was for him to just up and leave.

It didn't take long for him to neatly fold and pack the clothing he knew he needed, the toiletries and other such gadgets, hell, it took him around a half hour. Brock sat down on the futon, taking his laptop and going over the itinerary for his journey. The journey to Sinnoh would be almost a straight shot across the Sevii Islands, much unlike Wyatt had thought. That meant no camping, no hiking, no traversing across the continent to get to his destination. If Brock was honest with himself, it filled him with relief.

He knew nothing of camping, hell, it was the biggest reason he hadn't wanted to go. Now, though… now he had no reason to. The ship would drop the guests off at Canalave City, and from there he could make his way to wherever the first gym was. He had plenty of time to figure that out on the boat ride over.

Salandit jumped up and onto his legs, curling up in a ball and almost immediately going to sleep before he could do anything. Brock smiled down at her, gently stroking her soft, black skin. Why was she here? Why did she want to come with him?

"Whatever." He said, ignoring his thoughts and turning back to his laptop as he laid his hand on her warm back.

Brock checked his bank account, an odd, liberating sense of freedom when he saw how much he had. The boat ticket had taken money out of his balance, sure, but now that it wasn't all dedicated to an airplane ticket well…

He looked down at Salandit, wondering if she'd want to be captured. She was, technically, already his, but a Pokeball would make it official.

Nah.

Too much money for something as unnecessary as a Pokeball. As he looked at the screen, he wondered just how much he would spend on the first day in Sinnoh. Camping equipment, food, potions and maybe even a revive or two, it all added up. He wished he didn't worry so much about money, but he was never in the position not to.

Brock took a deep sigh, kneading his tired eyes afterwards, and closed his laptop.

His head hit the pillows with a whump when he fell on them, pulling Salandit close. Within minutes, he was asleep, finally finding the peace of mind in his dreams that reality couldn't offer him, all the while the little Pokemon gently, softly snoring away in his arms.

. . .

Gentle slaps on his cheek were what woke him up.

Brock opened his eyes to the grinning, devious purple eyes of his Pokemon, who said her name a few times, pulling on his shirt to get him up. Yawning, he stretched hard for a long time, grunting once done and grabbing his phone. The time read half past ten, he guessed he had overslept.

"Salandit!" The Pokemon said, tapping on his knee.

"What now?" Brock sluggishly said. Why was his mouth and throat so dry in the mornings?

The Salandit said her name a couple of times before pointing to his groin. Brock nodded, sighing a bit, before moving to hide himself.

"It's just morning wood, Salandit." He said, shrugging. "Happens to humans every day."

"Salan!" She said, pointing to it.

"Yup, yup I know." He responded, nodding. Sleep was rubbed out of his eyes as he rubbed Salandit's head. "Nothing I can do about it. C'mon, let's get some food."

He got up, hiding the bulge in the folds of his loose basketball shorts, it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before, but he just felt awkward and bad whenever he exposed himself like this to her.

Let's see here…

Cereal or oatmeal? Neither one seemed appealing, if he was honest with himself, but going to a cafe was out of the question. He wouldn't have minded going to one if the price of a cup of coffee wasn't eight or so dollars. Oatmeal would have to suffice until they got on the boat, he guessed.

After the meal they shared, Brock walked back to the futon, getting his laptop and opening up his email. Surely enough, the ticket for the boat was there. He clicked on the link to the website as Salandit crawled up and made his neck her home.

Accommodations were nice; they fed you, gave you a nice looking cabin, and there was even a pool on the deck for the guests to enjoy. It wasn't like a cruise liner, more of a large ferry with a place to eat and sleep. Clicking back to his email, Brock checked the time he was supposed to leave: Twelve-thirty.

He had a few hours to kill, might as well spend them donating or selling his stuff to people he knew.

. . .

With the heavy backpack strapped tightly against his chest, Brock gazed in wonder at the ship. The website hadn't done the vessel justice; it was gigantic, looking more like a cruise liner more than a ferry. He had to triple check he was at the right port as he walked up the ramp to the innards of the boat. There was a bit of a line, but nothing too bad. Salandit gave him more than enough company.

"Ticket, please." Someone that looked as old as him asked. Brock handed the ticket over, one human plus Pokemon. He stamped it, handing it back, but held his hand up. "You have a Pokeball for him?"

"I… I don't? I just got her yesterday, no time to get one." Brock said, reflexively reaching up and grabbing Salandit's hand.

"Look, if it were up to me, I'd let 'ya up, but rules are you need a Pokeball if you want to board." The man said, handing the ticket back.

"But the ship leaves now?" Brock questioned. "Can't you make an exception?"

"Sorry." He shrugged. "There's a Pokemart close by, just go run in and get one."

"I… I don't think I can afford one." Brock said, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm trying to get to Sinnoh, start my life, y'know?"

"I do, but…" Another shrug. "Rules are rules."

"Oh, leave the poor boy alone!" Someone behind Brock called.

He turned around, looking at a short, old, bald man with an impressively long goatee. There was a typical, ugly tourist shirt on his sweaty body, khaki shorts, and flip-flops that indeed flipped and flopped as he made his way up the ramp. He rustled in his bag for a few seconds as the boat worker stammered some kind of response out, and smiled when he found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" He said, holding up bright pink Pokeball, a heart above the release mechanism. "Here, take this my boy." He held the ball out, a wide smile twitching on his face.

"I'll just… I'll go get one, really…"

"Oh, stop being so modest and take it." The man said, nearly shoving it in his arms. "I have a million of these things and I don't appreciate false modesty."

"O-oh, okay…" Brock responded, taking the Pokeball. "Thank you? This is… it means a lot to me."

"Well? Go on!" He said, waving his arms. "Capture the nice lady so we can get on the boat!"

"O- yeah!" Brock nodded, looking over at Salandit. She looked between him and the Pokeball before giving a small nod. He grinned and touched the ball to her snout, not willing to admit the weight off his shoulders felt quite good.

The Pokeball shook in his hand a few times before clicking shut with an audible snap. Brock couldn't withhold a grin as he held the ball up to the attendant, shaking it a bit. He nodded towards a staircase, taking his ticket back. Brock waited by the staircase to thank the man again, looking at the Pokeball, absolutely entranced by its suitable beauty.

"Kinda pretty, ain't it?" The old man said, grinning as he walked over to Brock. "It's called a 'Love Ball,' pretty nifty gadget."

"Isn't it like a regular Poke Ball?"

"Oh, heavens, no!" He said, laughing. "It strengthens the uh… bond... between a female Pokemon and a Male trainer, or the other way around."

"Good thing it's a 'she,' then!" Brock said, grinning. "Anyway, I just wanted to-"

"If you want to thank me, son, just carry my bags up these stairs." He said, grinning. "You've said your thanks, but I've always believed that actions speak louder than words so…?" He set the bags down in front of Brock.

"O-oh! Of course, Mr…?"

"Just call me Levi." He said, holding out a hand Brock shook.

"Okay, Levi. I'm Brock." Brock introduced himself by hefting Levi's bags up, beginning to walk up the stairs. Levi must not have been joking when he said he had a million of these… Love Balls in his luggage. Sure felt like it.

When they got up the stairs, Brock could feel the sweat forming an embarrassing 'V' shape on his back, and he couldn't say that he wasn't relieved when he saw a small luggage cart he could put the bags in. Levi joined him a few seconds later and Brock was secretly glad to see that he was out of breath and sweating as well.

"Well?" Levi said, leaning on the cart. "Let's see her!"

Brock smiled at the request, wiping sweat off his forehead before pressing the button to let her out of the Pokeball. That unfamiliar, odd red light formed her body, dispersing in a second or two, and, just like that, Brock was a bonafide Pokemon Trainer.

Salandit called her name as she looked around, but when she spotted Brock, she instantly rushed towards him, dashing up his leg and around his shoulder. It made him laugh as he gently scratched her chin.

"Salandit, this is Levi." Brock introduced, pointing towards the old man. "Levi, Salandit."

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing?" Levi said, getting close and scratching under her chin. Brock was a bit worried she'd try to snip at him, but she either understood what he had done for them, or Levi was really good with Pokemon. Either way, he felt her toes curl on his neck as he scratched. "Well Brock, I wish you good luck! Enjoy the Poke Ball!"

With that, Levi was off, tugging the cart behind him before Brock could shake his hand. He called a goodbye after him, to which the man flung up a hand to. With that, they were alone.

Well, as alone as you could be on a boat like this.

"Brand new Pokeball, huh?" Brock teased, looking up at Salandit as he showed the pink ball off.

"Salandit…" She called in an unusually sultry sounding voice.

"You okay?" He asked, frowning in confusion. Salandit nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. "Okay? Well… let's see what the ticket says… 4H… so floor four, room H. Alright, we got this, Brock…"

If he was honest with himself, Brock was kind of nervous. What he was doing was crazy, awesome, and insane at the same time. Leaving his life, his job, his apartment and friends. Now he was trying to find his cabin on this crazy-ass ship, no income, no friends, no permanent place to live.

At least he had Salandit. The clothing on his back and in his backpack. The meager funds in his bank account.

He'd never been on a ship this big before, but it was surprisingly easy to find where his floor was; he just climbed stairs until he found floor four, and made his way down the hallway until 4H was on one of the doors. It reminded him of his apartment, in a way, but much better looking.

He slid the keycard down and opened the door, taking in a deep breath of the room. It smelled like a hotel would, which was a nice change of pace from what he had smelled in the apartment complex. The room itself was decently big, big enough for a queen sized bed, two bedside tables, a desk next to a dresser, a closet, as well as a bathroom, complete with tiny shampoo and conditioner bottles he'd definitely steal when he left.

With a grunt, he took the backpack off, throwing himself on the comfortable bed. How did something this awesome cost so little? The ticket had been around three hundred dollars, unlike a plane ticket, which would have easily been twice that amount. Here he got a nice room, meals, even a shower that worked.

Wait…

Brock jumped up, quickly walking next to the shower and cranking on the water. It was cold for a few seconds, but warmed up to blisteringly hot within a few moments. A wide smile stretched across his face; hot water had always been an issue in his apartment. Most of the time it just produced lukewarm water, but he always wanted heat, heat, and more heat.

"What's the point of hot water showers on a tropical island?" The apartment handyman had said to him when he had called. Needless to say, this would be the first hot shower Brock would have in a long time now.

Come to think of it…

Brock sniffed himself and recoiled, his own stench getting to him. He left the water running, walking back into the main room and sitting down. Salandit crawled over to his lap, but he picked her up and placed her beside him.

"Gonna take a shower." He said as he nervously stripped. "W-wanna join?"

Salandit cocked her head to the side, watching him, almost drooling as he got undressed. Brock snapped his fingers a couple of times before motioning towards the shower. Salandit nodded, getting up and scurrying over to the room. Brock chuckled as he watched her go, removing his underwear and tossing them in the pile of clothing he had made.

He didn't know exactly how or when Salandit would want it, want him. It wasn't a taboo or weird thing, he reasoned with himself. Salandit was interested in him. He wanted her to fuck him. It seemed as if the two had something in common; a need to feel the relief of an orgasm or two.

Or three.

Just thinking about what the Pokemon could do to him made him stiff. Brock looked down, a warm feeling sputtering in his chest. Personally, he believed his dick was perfect; a darker, healthy shade of tan until an inch and a half below his tip. From there onward, it got much pinker until one reached his tip, absent of any foreskin. And inches he had, measuring in at seven of them; Brock had realized early on in the school locker room that he had it good.

His heart was a beating drum as he walked into the bathroom, turning the water down just a little before stepping in. He still had skin, after all. Salandit was lounging in the heat and humidity, seemingly at home, however. She opened her eyes when she saw him step in the shower and moved to climb up him, but the water made his skin slick, and she slid down his leg.

Brock laughed a bit, the nervousness slowly going away as she tried again and again. No, it wasn't weird that he was naked in front of her, hell, she was naked in front of him all the time! It wasn't sexual or erotic, just… natural.

'It's just natural…' Brock thought, calming himself as he picked her up, placing her on his shoulders.

"Might not be the best place to be, try to hold on." Brock said as he scrubbed his body clean with the provided soap. No point in using his own.

Salandit was able to hold on quite well, only slipping off of him once, and that was when he washed his hair. When Brock was done cleaning himself, he sat down, crossing his legs and pulling Salandit off.

"Wanna wash off? You smell kinda funky." He said, grinning and holding the bar of soap up.

Salandit nodded, walking up his legs and sitting on his groin, right on his member. Brock gulped as he felt his weight push against his length, but she seemed oblivious to his discomfort. After a while of not moving, Salandit looked up, her eyeridges raised.

"S-sorry, let's get you washed." Brock said, beginning to rub the soap over her wonderfully soft skin, a slight shiver running through his body. He wasn't used to this pressure, wasn't used to skin-on-skin contact like this.

He washed her arms, nervously thinking of how they could be used, washing off her snout, thinking of how hard she could suck. Her legs, how long could she jump on his cock? How would that belly feel when pressed against his? Could her tail wind around him and jerk him off?

"Salandit?" She called, pushing herself up on his belly.

Brock took a sharp breath in as his cock sprung up, hitting her on her groin. With a hard gulp he met her eyes, but was surprised to only see a grin.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He repeated time and time again, trying to pick her up, but she just kept slipping out of his soapy hands. Salandit landed on his cock and smacked his hands away. She was pretty much straddling the thing.

"Salandit!" She angrily said. She wanted him to stop.

Even though he was shivering, even though everything told him not to do this, he obeyed her. Salandit, finally getting her prize, grabbed his large tip with her hands, barely able to wrap them around it. His member was much bigger in comparison to her size than Brock had realized.

With her legs splayed across his length, it came up to the opening of the small black marking on her skin. Brock held his breath as her hands worked down his shaft, wrapping around them and pulling upwards. Salandit knew just how to make him moan, despite barely knowing him. She ran her small hands up and down his length, tickling and grabbing areas, pulling them up and down as fast as she could. Brock began to squirm, his toes clenching and unclenching as she worked his length in her small hands like it was nothing at all.

He was unbelievably hard, as well. Painfully hard, almost. Every time she grabbed as far down as she could and pulled upward, she was rewarded with a hard throb or a curse from her trainer. Brock leaned back on the tub, moaning and squirming in her grasp. He stopped tensing up as much, just relaxed and enjoyed this more than he knew.

Brock blushed hard, grunting as quietly, shamefully, as he could, causing Salandit to cry her name in surprise as she was shot in the chin with a small rope of cum. Lasting long had never been his stong suit and now, well, fuck if he could last more than a few minutes. She kept jerking him off, milking him for all he was worth, getting a few more decent ropes of his seed before he stopped.

"Salan…" She said, looking back at him. She looked disappointed.

"Sorry, its… its been a while." Brock said, blushing and covering his face.

Salandit shrugged, turning back to his shrinking member and washing the sticky white cum off of her. She stayed on him for a bit, looking and occasionally touching his member. If Brock hadn't been so obsessed with beating himself up, he would have stayed in the shower for hours, but as it was…

He couldn't bear showing himself to her anymore.

"C'mon," Brock said, getting up and putting Salandit down.

He turned the shower off, quickly stepping out and drying off as Salandit crawled out. Why did he cum so fast? Why couldn't he have held it for just a few more minutes? Was there something wrong with him? He was dry soon, smelling good, and had comfortable clothing on, yet he was still burning with shame. He didn't even realize that Salandit was still soaking wet until she poked her head out of the bathroom, calling her name twice.

"O-oh!" Brock said, getting off the bed, walking over to her with a towel. He scooped her up, bundling her up in the towel and made his way back to the bed, drying her off for the second time this week.

When he was done, he threw the towel in the bundle of clothing that was forming in the corner of the cabin and leaned back on the bed. Salandit scurried on his lap, looking up at him.

"I'm uh…" He blushed. "Sorry. Again."

"Salan?" Salandit asked, pressing on his bulge.

"It… I don't normally… happen that fast." She nodded, looking back down at him. After a few moments, she shrugged, looking up and smiling. Brock smiled back and scratched her as she curled up in his lap. "Thank you, though. That's the best I've felt in a long time."

"Salandit…" She sleepily said.

If Brock was honest with himself, he himself felt a bit tired.

. . .

When he woke up, the sun was gone, it had departed well off into the horizon. It was dark in the room, all he could see was the red digital clock on the nightstand next to him. It was seven-thirty-two.

"Hey, Salandit…" He said, shaking the lump on his lap.

"Sa?" She yawned, smacking her jaws.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sa…" She murmured, getting off of him.

Brock turned on the light on the table, which flooded the room with bright, tan light. He stretched a bit before he got up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Wait, what?!" He said, frightened as he looked at the clock.

Seven-thirty-four.

He had slept for close to seven hours. What. The.

"Fuck." He finished his thought, shaking his head. How was… how was he that tired?

"Salandit?" She asked, looking at him from the door.

"Just… just slept a lot longer than I thought we did." Brock said, shaking his head and walking towards her. Before they left, Salandit crawled up on his shoulder. "Let's just get some food. Maybe a pound of melatonin gummies."

There was a map Brock had snatched from below the television, which showed exactly where he should go for food. The main dining hall. It wasn't difficult to navigate to the hall, but before they could walk through the doors, an arm was in front of him, all of a sudden. He stopped, instinctually frowning, and a smug looking woman stepped in front of him.

She wasn't much of a woman, no, she more resembled a girl the more he looked at her. Her breasts were more of a cutting board than anything else, her hair was short and had pink highlights streaking through it, and the overall way in which she was dressed just screamed spoiled brat.

"You! Battle me!" She said, holding out a PokeBall.

"Eh… what?" Brock said, an incredulous look on his face.

"You have a Pokemon, I have a Pokemon! We battle, it's what we do!"

"We?"

"Pokemon Trainers, idiot!" She said, giggling.

"Trai…" Brock looked back at Salandit, realizing his new title. He was, in fact, a Pokemon trainer. "Y-yeah, I guess we could. I just don't have any potions or anything, is there like… a health station anywhere?"

"You'll have to battle me to find out!" The youngster cried out, tossing a Pokeball. "Go, Lilligant!"

Brock watched as a rather large, yet manageable Pokemon materialized out of the red haze. It was an odd plant looking Pokemon with a large red sprouting flower on her head, wearing what looked like a dress of leafs, its eyes as red as the flower on its head.

"Um…" He looked over at Salandit. The Pokemon rolled her eyes before jumping to the ground, menacingly getting on all fours, growling her name. Before they began, Brock took his phone out, quickly looking up the stats and whatnot of Salandit. She had quite the arsenal.

"Lilligant, use Synthesis!" The girl cried.

Brock was ready to watch his Pokemon take damage for the first time, but as the Lilligant glowed, singing her name sweetly, nothing happened. She said her name one more time, a shrill, well rested tone to it, and swayed back and forth. That was it.

"Um… hello? Genius? It's your turn!" The trainer called.

"Really? That was your move though?" Brock called in disbelief. "O-okay? Eh… Salandit use um… eh… Poison Fang?"

"Salandit!" She cried, dashing over to the Lilligant, biting the flower bud on her head and holding on tight as it shrieked its name. After a few more seconds of snarls and bites, Salandit kicked itself off of Lilligant, scurrying back to a few feet in front of Brock. Lilligant looked a bit woozy, and clear fluid was running from its flower. Brock could only assume it was what it had for blood.

"Lilligant, use…" The girl built it up, as if it was a game or something. "Use Synthesis!"

"Lilli…" The poor Pokemon said, suddenly alight with the shimmering light Brock assumed was the move. The shining dulled after a few seconds, and the Pokemon was swaying happily again, the wound closed, but she did look a little pale.

"O...kay?" Brock said, looking at Salandit. "Poison Fang."

Again, the Salandit raced towards the cowering Lilligant clenching tight on its flower, biting down again and again as the poor creature shrieked in pain. Brock felt bad for it, wanting to stop the fight, but… wasn't this what it meant to be a Pokemon trainer? Before Salandit was finished with Lilligant, it collapsed backwards, its face whiter than its usual cream complexion. Salandit hopped off of it, racing back towards Brock, who was almost in tears. It had been so brutal, so harsh…

He looked up at the girl, but saw nothing on her face. No anger, fear, sadness or disappointment. Just that same smile she had when she first challenged him.

"A critical hit!" The trainer suddenly said, recalling Lilligant. "Go, Vespiquen! Use Fury Swipes!"

Before Brock could even think about what the move meant, the large insectoid Pokemon flew towards Salandit, swiping across the Pokemon's back with the two claws on the front of her arms. Salandit recoiled in pain, dashing away, but Vespiquen followed her, slashing hard at wherever she was. She hit the walls, the floors, even a light, leaving deep gashes and breaking the light. As glass shattered around them, Vespiquen was able to get one more good swipe on Salandit, who cried her name in pain.

It hurt to hear his Pokemon suffering so, but Brock was happy to see her come back. Vespiquen returned to the youngster, patiently awaiting the next attack. It was Brock's turn.

"Motherfucker…" Brock cursed, blushing as he looked around. There was quite a crowd around them, but nobody stepped in, not even the boat security. He looked back at his phone, seeing a move called, 'Incinerate,' that sounded terrifying. Vespiquen was also a bug type, and he knew off the top of his head they were weak to fire, so… "Salandit, Incinerate!"

Salandit reared back, standing on her hind legs and balancing with her tail as her maw lit up with a bright orange glow. Brock watched in astonishment as the ball of flame grew in her mouth until it enveloped her snout. With a cry of her name, Salandit launched the ball and it went flying across the make-shift arena, hitting Vespiquen square in its weird bug chest. The Pokemon cried in pain as a large scorch mark was left on its chest, clutching it.

"Hmm… Vespiquen, use Fell Stinger!" The youngster cried, pointing at Salandit.

"Vespiq!" She said, rearing back.

It was over in a second; a small, almost invisible projectile flew through the air and dug itself right into Salandit's snout, causing her to cry out and claw at it. It came out rather easily, but it still looked like it had to hurt.

"Salandit, use Incinerate again!" Brock said, believing that this would, for sure, knock the Pokemon out.

He was shocked when it didn't. The Vespiquen looked like it was barely clinging onto life, but it was still ready to fight.

"Hmm…" The youngster said, rubbing her chin. "I use a Hyper Potion!"

With an unreal speed, she took an odd pink bottle out and spritzed the contents all over the Pokemon. The char on her flesh fell off as it repaired itself, and when all was said and done, it looked like another Vespiquen had come out of the woodworks.

"Um… Incinerate?" Brock said after a few seconds of silence.

That Hyper Potion hadn't been the last one the youngster had used, however. Every time Salandit got the Vespiquen down to nearly fainting, the lady used another one, time and time again. After nearly twenty minutes of battling, Brock had had enough.

"Stop!" He cried out, frowning. At this point, most of the spectators had left, seemingly bored of this rather dangerous charade.

"Do you surrender?!" The youngster said, a beaming smile on her face.

"What? No!" Brock replied, frowning harder. Was she serious? "You're not making any headway, none at all! All you're doing is wasting your Hyper Potions!"

"Uh… Yeah? It's called, 'strategy,' ever heard of it?" She sarcastically called.

"You know what? Fine. Fine! Use Incinerate, yet again!" Brock yelled, throwing his hands up in anger.

"Salandit!" She suddenly cried.

Brock looked down, confused a bit. She sounded a lot more aggressive than she had before, much more so. He watched on, a bit curious, as flames enveloped her maw again. This time, however, it didn't stop at her maw. Flames enveloped her, surrounded the spot she was on, and a good two or three feet in any direction. They took on a violent, purple hue, blazing just as strong.

"Salazzle!" A deeper, feminine voice came from the flames, and with that, they were launched forward, enveloping the Vespiquen, leaving a taller, more curvy Salandit. She squatted down, leaving one hand on the ground, ready to charge, but it was all over for Vespiquen. The Pokemon couldn't have recovered from that, even with a hundred Hyper Potions.

Brock watched this new Pokemon rise up to its full height, maybe four and a half feet? She was pretty tall for a Pokemon that was barely up to his shins not a minute or two ago. She turned around, smiling broadly at him.

"Salazzle!" She exclaimed, running and hugging his waist.

"W-woah!" Brock exclaimed as he shoved her off. "W-wai-wait a second…"

He held the Pokemon at arms length as he looked her over. This wasn't Salandit anymore, no, this was something completely different. She was taller, had oddly beautiful, pink markings on her chest that ran down to her groin, and no longer did she crawl on all fours, walking upright like a human would.

Was this still the same Salandit?

"Here, take this." A voice interrupted his thoughts as a wad of money was held out.

Brock snapped out of his observations and looked down at the youngster as she held the cash out.

"Wh… why?"

"You won the battle, moron." She said, turning her nose up as she flicked the money in her hand. "Pokemon Trainers who lose are supposed to give the winner some cash."

"Erm… o-okay?" Brock said, taking the fat stack of bills in his hand. "Thank you?"

"Freak." The youngster muttered as she walked away.

Brock looked down at the cash before stuffing it in his pocket and glancing back up at Salazzle. She was standing upright, grabbing an elbow with the opposite hand, looking down, seemingly embarrassed. After rubbing his eyes, Brock walked over to her, poking her shoulder. Salazzle recoiled a bit before looking up, a twinge of nervousness on her face.

"You… you're Salandit, right?"

"Salazzle!" She cried, frowning and pointing to her chest.

"But you were Salandit?"

She nodded, again pointing to herself. It suddenly clicked in Brock's head that she had evolved, and he could barely withhold his shouts of joy as he pulled the Pokemon into a deep, loving embrace. Her arms pulled him tight as she buried her snout in his chest, saying her name over and over again.

"Well," Brock said, chuckling. "I guess my shoulders are off limits, huh?"

Salazzle grinned before nodding and pulling him into another hug. Brock would have been satisfied with just standing there and embracing his new Pokemon until the night was over, but a sharp pain in his stomach, followed by a loud growl got his attention.

"Oh, jeez…" Brock said, grunting as he rubbed his stomach. "I guess we never did eat, huh?"

Salazzle shook her head and let him go, taking him by the hand and bringing him into the main dining hall. Luckily, nobody else challenged him or got in his way, and the two were sitting down, eating a delicious meal within minutes. Brock couldn't tear his eyes away from Salazzle as the two ate. Even though, up until a few minutes ago, she had walked on all fours, she was an incredibly fast learner, being able to easily use her digits to rip and tear into the food in front of her. She didn't have a problem walking or balancing, which Brock found odd.

He didn't know if he'd be able to walk like her if he was in her situation as easily as she was.

When the two finished their food, Brock hailed a waiter, pulling out the wad of cash he had won from the trainer. His eyes bulged when he saw just how much the mere child had given her; somewhere close to five-hundred dollars. All he could do was look at two weeks worth of what his job paid him, wondering if it was really there. The only thing that got him to look up was the waiter clearing his throat, a bill in hand.

Brock apologized, taking it and paying. The meal, which had been twenty dollars, had scared him when he ordered it, as he forgot about the money in his pocket. Now, though…

He left a twenty on the table, as well as another for the waiter, leaving the dining hall shortly afterwards. The two of them took in the beautiful sight of the moon's reflection on the cold, salty water of the ocean as they slowly made their way back to the room. Brock wondered just how much money was in his future as a Pokemon Trainer. His chest tingled with anticipation and wonder as he thought about it until he couldn't hold the chuckling back.

Salazzle looked over at him like he was insane, putting a nervous hand on his shoulder to make sure he was okay. Brock started to laugh, looking up at her with glee and pulling her into another hug, jumping up and down. No longer would money be a problem, not if every trainer gave him half a grand to work with! It was the biggest load off his shoulders that he had ever gotten off, so much so, in fact, that Brock felt ten, even twenty pounds lighter.

"Holy shit!" He cried as he laughed, throwing himself on the messy cabin bed. Salazzle shut the door behind him, making her way over to the bed and sitting down beside him. Brock's manic chuckling eventually died down as he looked at her calm smile. He smiled back, rubbing her arm. "This changes…" he pulled out the wad of cash, then, "this changes everything! Everything!"

"Salaz?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Don't you see, 'ya silly Pokemon?" Brock said, pulling himself onto his knees. "We got this from one battle," He fanned the cash out in front of her, "One. Battle." Salazzle looked at him like he was overreacting, shaking her head and smiling. "Fuck, this is amazing!"

Salazzle nodded, putting a hand under Brock's chin which quickly shut him up. He looked up at her, meeting her sultry, narrow, purple eyes, giving a small smile. Salazzle pulled him forward, giving his lips a long, slow lick before pressing her snout against his mouth. Brock's eyes grew wide as he kissed her back, chuckling deep in his belly before he closed them, getting more into the kissing, awkward as it was. He felt her hands on the back of his head, pulling him inside her as the two fell back on the mattress.

Since Salazzle didn't have lips like he did, Brock tried to kiss wherever he could, her neck, under her mouth, her cheeks, anything. Salazzle, in turn, just nuzzled him, moaning her name softly as he worked around her. While they kissed, Brock could feel himself getting unreasonably hard, the faint smell of… something… in the air. His length pressed hard against his jeans, pulsing and throbbing, begging to be released. Salazzle rubbed her groin up and down his bulging member, teasing him as she nuzzled him.

When Brock went to undo his belt, he felt his hands get slapped away and firmly grabbed. He let Salazzle lead his hands up to his head, pressing them down and giving him a firm look. With that, she went down to the tent between his legs, grabbing it and squeezing tightly. Brock grunted softly as she felt him up, massaging and poking his bulge, almost as if she was teasing him.

His heart skipped a beat when he felt he undo his belt, the button to his jeans, the zipper… slowly pulling his jeans down his legs, taking them off and tossing them on the floor. Salazzle moved back to his erection, seeing a dark wet spot at the top of the tent of underwear. Brock must have been much more excited than he thought, but…

What was that smell?

Any thoughts of it went away as Salazzle wrapped a hand around the hilt of his throbbing length, squeezing hard and pulling upwards. Brock shuddered as she began to jerk him off through his underwear, that wet spot only growing bigger and bigger as she pulled the precum from him. Up and down she went, leaning on her free hand and looking at him as she jerked him off, an almost amused look on her face.

Brock began to squirm a bit, but any time he moved a hand down to free his cock from her slow, wonderful embrace, it was slapped away, slapped away hard. He muttered to himself, beginning to gently pinch his nipples as he squirmed, however his hands were quickly slapped away. With a frown, Brock looked down only to see Salazzle reach up with her free hand, harshly pinching him.

"F-fuck!" He moaned, bucking into her hand as she squeezed him, biting his lip. This would be the second time she would bring him to an orgasm with just her hands. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum…" Brock whimpered, squirming as he felt that wonderful-

Her hand wrapped tight around the base of his cock, squeezing freakishly hard, and the squeezing, pinching fingers went away. He bucked his hips a few more times, his rod pulsing harder and harder, but nothing flew out, nothing made his underwear wetter than they already were.

When he finally settled down, he opened his eyes and saw Salazzle grinning, a humorous look in her purple eyes. She quickly resumed rubbing him off, pinching and squeezing him, that spot on his underwear growing darker and bigger as time went on. His member begged for release, and he couldn't stop bucking his hips, they instinctively bucked into Salazzle's hand, she even had to stop for a few seconds at one point, pressing his groin down onto the bed.

Salazzle rubbed under his tip with her thumb, beginning to stroke him off with her other one in a circular motion. Brock whimpered, shaking his head as, again, the urge to cum the strongest thing he felt.

"Please… please, Salazzle…" Brock whined, looking over at her. She looked up, continuing to rub him, eyeridges raised. "L-let me cum, please! I'm so c-close…"

"Salazzle!" She harshly said, again grabbing the hilt of his member and holding tight, holding firm.

He didn't cum.

He looked down, seeing Salazzle yawning as she looked at him. Was she bored? She certainly seemed bored. Salazzle took her hand off of Brock's cock, a strand of precum coming up with it that she licked off as he breathed a sigh of disappointment filled relief. She wiped her hand off on his leg before hooking her fingers under the band of his underwear, pulling them down, off of his legs with one quick motion. Brock grunted as he felt his cock spring up, wet with his own fluids and throbbing hard.

Again, she reached down, thumbing below his tip. Was this what he was doomed to? A Pokemon obsessed with hand jobs and edging? Brock almost thought about getting other Pokemon he could actually fuck when he felt a warm, wet tongue slide up his member. He yelped in surprise, almost busting his load right and there, but Salazzle squeezed him hard, making sure he didn't. He grunted in pain, trying to shoot his load as hard as he could, but nothing happened, nothing at all.

When he finally recovered, Brock looked at Salazzle, nodding, trying to hide the disappointment he was sure his eyes held. Salazzle grinned and went back down on his length, beginning to suckle on it once she reached his groin. It wasn't surprising that she was able to; her snout was pretty long, but it shocked Brock nevertheless. Nobody had been able to take him in that fast, so of course his hands rocketed towards her head, wanting, no, needing to push her down further, harder.

Like the times before when he tried to take control, however, they were swatted away. He looked down, seeing his Pokemon menacingly looking at him. Salazzle hissed her name before she looked back down at him, opening wide, and diving down. Brock moaned as she began to suck on him, her tongue licking the belly of his member in a zig-zag pattern every time she went up or down him. Every few seconds he would move down to push on her, but had to stop himself as she noisily sucked on him.

Any time Brock was about to cum, every time he was about to shoot what he knew would be close to a gallon of his seed inside of her warm mouth, Salazzle somehow knew, grabbing his hilt and squeezing hard. And every time he would be left with an explosively unfulfilled desire. It hurt his soul each time she didn't let him cum.

One time, Salazzle was really laying it on hard. She wasn't sucking his entire length, just his tip and maybe an inch or two below, but slowly beating him off in that circular motion as she pulled up, fingering his ball sack with her other hand, clenching and unclenching for seconds at a time. Her tongue was swirling around his tip as she sucked, making Brock suck in air as he trembled under her handiwork. He murmured something about cum, holding his breath and screwing his eyes tight. She was letting him cum! Finally!

He was just about to shoot his first rope when she quickly, roughly squeezed him with both hands, pulling off of his throbbing member as she choked the life out of it. Brock cried out in agony, looking down at her. Even though she had stopped his orgasm, a small bead of cum ran out and down his cock, followed by another, and another.

Was this it?

Was this his reward? Brock flew down to his trembling, pulsating mast, but Salazzle snapped at him, biting his hand and screaming her name. As much as Brock wanted to, he resisted the urge to slap the shit out of Salazzle.

"Please," He begged, looking down at the Pokemon. "Please, I need to… so bad…"

"Sala." She shook her head, giving one last good squeeze before letting go of his member.

Salazzle made her way on the bed, cuddling up beside him, giving his sweaty neck a small lick. The two of them watched as his sticky, wet length throbbed for a few minutes, slowly growing smaller and smaller. Brock was a little dismayed, but didn't dare touch himself. Not with Salazzle so close to his neck.

When he was completely flaccid, Salazzle said her name, getting off of him and moving down to his groin. Brock frowned, unknowingly pouting as she grinned, picking his limp length up with two fingers, squishing his wet tip a couple of times between them. She gave the underbelly a soft lick before pulling him inside of her mouth, sucking on him like he was an udder, making Brock gasp in bliss.

Again, there came that stench. What the fuck was it?

He couldn't muster up coherent thoughts after a few seconds, however. She worked his erect mast in her mouth for a bit, until it was hard as a diamond, and pulled off. Salazzle gave him one last lick before getting up, crawling up to his belly and straddling him, giving a long, tender lick up his chest, circling around his nipples and giving them a small suck before making her way to his mouth. She drove her tongue into him, giving him a taste of what she was sucking on before pulling out, smiling as she looked down at him.

Salazzle turned around, showing off her plump, delicious looking rear, but before Brock could do anything, she scooted down to his throbbing prick. He held his breath as he felt a hand grab it, leading it to something between her legs. With a gentle call of her name, Salazzle sunk down on his length, groaning her name as he filled her up. Brock tensed up as he felt her warmth wrapped around his cock, stretching her tight pussy out. She wasted no time as she began to jump on him, her tail wrapping around his waist from the pleasure.

Brock wanted to grab her waist so bad, so, so bad, but he didn't. He was a good little trainer and kept his hands off as loud plaps filled the room each time Salazzle's groin collided with his own. He couldn't stop his groaning as she rode him, his wet dick squelching in and out of her warm, freakishly warm, tightness. It suddenly dawned on him that Salazzle was part fire type, so no wonder it felt so hot inside of her.

Every time she went up him, Salazzle squeezed hard, almost milking his member with each lift. She knew just how close Brock was to ejaculating, but he was just… so wonderfully big. She considered just allowing him to let it all out, but wanted to ride him until she satisfied her own gigantic itch, she was already so, so close…

Salazzle snapped out of it when she felt Brock grab her waist. She hissed her name, jumping off of his length and quickly turning around, whipping his hands with her tail. Brock yelped in pain, holding his injured hands close to his chest, looking up at her with a guilty expression on his face.

"Salazzle!" She angrily cried. Only when she let him, would he cum, would he put his hands on her. If the shower they took together taught her anything, it was that she needed to take control of when and where he could climax.

"Sorry, sorry." Brock stammered out, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Sala!" She commanded, pushing him upwards.

Brock followed what she wanted, sitting up and against the headboard, splaying his legs wide. Salazzle frowned, turning around again and positioning herself, but before she sat down on him, before she penetrated herself with his length, Salazzle wrapped her tail around his neck, squeezing somewhat tightly. Enough for Brock to know that she was serious, that she wasn't playing any more games.

Salazzle uttered her name in joy as she felt his slick length easily part her slit, pushing deep, so wonderfully deep inside of her. He easily filled her up, with an inch or so to spare, even, and she took advantage of that, leaning back against his sweaty body as she began to jump up and down on that wonderful member. Salazzle closed her eyes as she made the human hers, wishing she had gone with a human a long time ago as she rode him.

His large tip that pushed her walls apart. The girth that stretched her out. The cute moans and choked cries of the man. Salazzle, even though thoroughly wet when she went down on him, wouldn't have even needed her own wetness. He produced enough for the both of them.

And there it was.

Salazzle shivered as she pressed hard against his throbbing cock, squeezing his neck a bit tighter. That spare inch or so had rubbed against something that made her gasp her name; it was easily ten times better than riding him when it had connected. She sunk down even further, her snout quivering as a tingling sensation began to make its way all over her body.

As she rode his hilt, it spread to her toes, her fingers, the tip of her snout and the tip of her tail, sending small jolts of pleasurable lightning reverberating all throughout her body. She sped up, wrapping her tail even tighter around his throat, feeling so fucking close to an orgasm. Right there…

Oh fuck…

Salazzle screamed her name louder than she had ever done before as her groin exploded in bliss, everything tensing up as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed against her, showering her with the warm, tingling waters of an orgasm. As she went through this unique heaven, she could faintly feel hands on her tail, but paid them no mind. She was a million miles away, her body tingling as she gasped for air, saying her name whenever she could.

A few rough shoves brought her back to reality. Salazzle was finished, anyway, but was still a little angry. She whipped around, seeing her trainer's face taking a deep shade of blue as she choked him. He was grabbing at his neck, trying to get her tail off of him, and she quickly unwound herself, worriedly saying her name over and over again, but Brock was having none of it.

He got off the bed and leaned on the dresser, hand on his throat as he coughed, gasping in the air he so desperately needed. After a minute or so and one final cough, he looked back at Salazzle, who was kneeling on the bed, looking nervously at him.

Could he even blame her?

Of course he could, she was the one who almost choked him to death! But the more he thought about it, rubbing his tender, sweaty neck, the more he realized it was his fault. If he hadn't touched her so much, there wouldn't have been a reason for her to wrap her tail around his throat.

"Not c-" He coughed a bit, rubbing his sore throat. "Not cool."

"Sal…" She said, looking down.

"Way too hard. And what the fuck is that smell?" Brock said, taking a big whiff.

It wasn't a gas leak or something like that. It wasn't the awful smell of sewage or the pleasant smell of flowers. He sniffed more and more, aware of his cock getting harder and harder. Whatever the smell was, it was easily able to get him hard at a moments notice.

"What the fuck is that?" Brock asked, looking at Salazzle.

"Salazzle!" She said, reaching behind herself, grabbing one of her tails and running her hand up it. She presented it to Brock, who gave it a hesitant smell, groaning as his cock throbbed hard. That was the smell, though.

"What?" He asked, his mind cloudy and airy.

"Salazzle, Sala!" She said, pulling him down on the bed.

"Mating gas or something?" He said, lying down, his prick spurting precum out every few throbs. "What's it called… thermostats? Hemolymph? No, no… oh shit…" He looked over at her, eyes wide with realization. "Pheromones?"

Salazzle nodded, sheepishly smiling. Brock wanted to complain, wanted to break down and cry, to… to fuck the shit out of her.

"Can I cum now?" He asked, looking at her dripping slit.

"Salazzle!" The Pokemon cried, nodding her head and leaning back on the pillows.

"Fuck yes…" Brock grinned, getting into position.

It didn't take long for him to ram himself into her waiting slit, grunting with each push into her. Salazzle wrapped her arms and legs around him, curling her tail around his leg as he smashed into her, each push making the headboard slam against the wall. Fuck his neighbors, though, all Brock was focused on was pounding the ever-loving shit out of her.

Her slit had become even hotter as he buried his length in her, kissing her neck as he fucked it roughly. It was a bit tighter at the front, but opened up wonderfully after he pushed in past that delicious little obstacle, fully able to accommodate his length. Each thrust into her made his balls hurt, but pain wasn't registering in his mind, just absolute pleasure. Every hump, every thrust, every push into her tight little pussy made him moan louder and louder.

Salazzle cried her name over and over with each ram into her, pulling herself tight against Brock as he fucked her, but Brock couldn't hear her. He was in a world of his own, a tight, wet world.

"F-fuc-... nghh…" Brock's lips quivered and his eyes slammed shut as he felt the full force of an edged orgasm hit him like a semi-truck.

He grunted with each throb, feeling his cum spew deep into her walls, deep inside of her belly. With what little energy he had, he pushed deeper inside of her, his groin hard against hers as his seed flooded her warmth. His legs trembled as he collapsed on her, moaning as his entire body tingled from the bliss.

Brock stayed in her warmth for who knows how long, even after he was done with the orgasm. She just felt so perfect, so tight and hot. He kissed her neck gently, looking up and into her deep purple, satisfied eyes.

The best part was that he didn't even care he shot his load within minutes of fucking her. Maybe if he hadn't've been edged for… who knows how long, he would be, but as it was, he had suffered greatly for this relief. That voice inside of his mind was shoved well enough aside as he made out with Salazzle, rubbing the back of her head as he kissed her.

After a few more minutes, he began to get a bit too warm, and pulled out of her, flopping to her side as his dick slowly shrunk back down, tingling all the while. Salazzle called for him and he looked over, seeing a literal flood of cum ooze out of her held open slit. It left a large wet spot as it streamed out of her slit, thoroughly covering the area she was in. He was impressed at himself, flopping back down on the pillows.

Brock felt rather…

Well, not tired. They had slept for like, seven hours, after all, but he was spent. Brock believed that he couldn't get it up if he tried to. Salazzle nuzzled against him, gently licking his sweaty neck, throwing a leg over him as she cuddled. He pulled her into a small, gently, yet passionate kiss that seemed to last for ages as he ran his hand over her thigh.

"Love you." He said once they separated, booping her on the snout before giving her another small kiss. He was just about to turn on the television or take a shower or go get something else to eat when he smelled something.

He looked over at Salazzle, a devious grin on her face as she looked down at his growing member. They were going to be up all night, Brock realized.

. . .

Hello! This was a suggestion from someone on my Discord! You should join, it's a good place to read the stories a week before they're published, suggest potential stories, and to make new friends who share similar interests! The code to join is rFFBBm5


	19. Legendaries, Part Two

_You turned, looking into this room, and your heart nearly froze. _

_You knew that the next Pokemon you'd be facing is Giratina, but what you didn't expect was that it would take place in the Distortion World._

"W-what the fuck?" You say, your voice taking on an odd reverberating effect that seemed to echo in your ears. It almost sounded like you were speaking a foot ahead of yourself.

Upon looking around, you noticed that this area you were in was much bigger than the space you had been in when you had been with Palkia. Most of it was gray, foggy, dark in some places, swirling light in others. There were floating islands and other debris in the sky, if that was the sky, and more below the small platform you were standing on. Everywhere around you was the same; odd, nonsensical islands, floating M. C. Escher-esque waterfalls that led down before turning forty-five degrees, odd, leafless trees that looked like a thick, frayed rope on either side.

The worst thing about it though, was the silence.

Sure, Palkia's room had been quiet, but there was quite a bit of background noise from cosmic wind or other things you didn't know about, but this world was shrouded with utter, totalitarianistic, horrifying silence. You had to take to humming a tune, some odd thing that had been stuck in your head for the past few days to keep from hearing your own heart beat, your own blood flow. The waterfalls were quiet. The strong wind you felt on your face was quiet.

"Hello?!" You called out, looking around for Giratina, who was supposed to be here.

You assumed that, like most of the other "challenges," she would find you, but as it was… you were stuck in the Distortion World with only your thoughts and odd surroundings. With a hesitant step forward, you raised your eyebrows in surprise when stones turned up from nowhere, making a path that you could easily walk on. There was no doubt in your mind that these Pokemon, however evil or however benevolent they were, would allow you to die. It didn't make any sense.

"Hello!? Giratina!?" You cried out, your hands around your mouth to amplify your already astoundingly loud voice.

Nothing.

You look back, but didn't see anything. The island you had been on was gone, replaced by the empty gray void. With a nervous shrug, you kept up the tune and began to walk forward, hoping that, with time, the legendary Pokemon would show itself. The walk soon turned into a slight jog, that jog into a run, run into a sprint. As you dashed forward, running as fast as your legs could carry you, as fast as your body could manage, and the stones caught you, but as you frantically looked back and forth, you couldn't tell if anything had changed.

After stopping and falling to your knees, you panted hard, unable to do anything but look up, wondering if you had, in fact, failed the challenge. If you hadn't actually satisfied Palkia. Was this your punishment? Your own personal hell?

'It is, mortal…' An eerie voice called from the bowels of your mind. It was dark, black, and you wanted it back there immediately, but it only laughed. Hard. It took over your mind, making you clutch desperately at your head, tear and scratch it out. Warm, hot blood ran down your face, but you didn't care, didn't feel it, you felt the voice, that worm, that snake that made you scratch and rip and tear.

With a pained scream, you flung yourself over the edge of the stone path, but other stones quickly joined their cohorts, making escape from this voice impossible. You stumbled to your feet, again trying in vain to fling yourself off, fling yourself over, rolling on the stones in agony as you tore at your head, tore at that thing deep inside.

Nothing worked, nothing helped, there was no break, no reprieve, no mercy. Stones appeared under you, always catching your flying body, always making sure you suffered, no break, no reprieve, no mercy. Just laughter, just more dark, oily, humiliating laughter. All you could do now was shake, shake in horror, in pain and in such agony. Why had you come here? Why have you taken this challenge?

Then, your mind cleared for a second, and you immediately knew what to do. You were just about to bite into your wrist, to rip and tear and finally be able to embrace the peace that came with death when you were suddenly in front of something utterly terrifying.

It was big. It was red, it was gold, it was black. It had nightmarish, ghostly wings, three red cones on each of them, and six large golden claw-like appendages ran down its neck. The Pokemon had six legs, each adorned with more gold, and sharp looking claws. This was Giratina.

"What the… f-fuck?" You asked, craning your neck to look up at her face.

'Humans… such meager creatures, so easy to manipulate, so easy to control.' The voice came. Giratina's voice.

"That was you?" You ask, rubbing your head, expecting to find it soaked in blood, aching, deformed, maybe, but there was nothing, it felt fine.

'If you like, the pain can return.' She said, looking down at you.

"N-no!" Nervously chuckling, you threw your hands up in defense. "It's… I'm all set. No more, please."

'Good pet.' Shame flushed your face, but you didn't argue. 'Now, get to work.'

With that, the massive beast turned around, and you were greeted by her gigantic tail, which she lifted for your sake, revealing a very, very large, dripping slit. It ran a few inches below her puckered, dark gray asshole, running down to right above her legs, soft beads of her excitement running down her slit and onto her belly. Had she seen your previous encounters, like you thought Reshiram had? Whatever the case was, the last thing you wanted to do was touch her in any way, shape, or form. You knew that refusing to pleasure this Pokemon would most likely get you kicked out of the challenge, but you didn't care. You hadn't signed up for this, to be in such utter pain as to attempt suicide, to be in so much pain that you craved death, and now this thing wanted you to pleasure it?

Hell no.

You were just about to turn around and walk away from her slit when you felt yourself get frozen in place. Nothing could be moved, nothing at all. That voice came back, Giratina's voice.

'Not kicked out, mortal,' She nearly sung, as if taking great pleasure in your torment. 'Killed.'

'What is she talking about?' You thought, looking up at her as she turned around, getting almost face to face with you.

'You think I'd let you go after seeing what you did to the others?' She laughed, actually laughed at you. It was terrifying. 'No… no, mortal. No.'

'What do you want?!' You begged in your mind, hoping that she'd take pity on you.

More laughter.

'All I wanted from you is a good rub, maybe a few licks, mortal.' Sadly, this time, that voice echoed in your mind. 'But alas, you don't seem up to the challenge.'

'I'll lick you!' You screamed in your mind. 'I'll lick and rub the shit out of you!'

'You must, mortal. But now, you'll have competition.'

From the golden bands around her neck came shadow; swirling and dark, chaotic and evil. A form emerged, taking the general shape of a human, it wasn't until it absorbed the smoke that it resembled something that could be considered human. It's eyes were sunken in the back of its head, which was devoid of all but thin strands of wiry, gray hair. His skin clung to his ragged, gaunt form, every single rib could be made out, his pelvis could be seen just as easy. Around his groin was a bundle of pubic hair, untamed and messy, a thin, limp member hung down, past his sunken ball sack. He must have been quite the stud back in the day, but as he stood before you now, all you saw was a husk, something former.

"What is this?" You ask, looking up at Giratina, who must have allowed you to speak again.

'Your competition.' She said, again turning around and lifting her tail. The withered man immediately went to work, rubbing, licking, sucking, pushing in. As Giratina slightly began to moan, you heard her voice call out to you. 'Your freedom depends on my pleasure. He who wins me over wins his freedom.'

Competition? Oh, shit!

You quickly ran to her like the dog you were, your own large hand dwarfing the frail man's own, quickly beginning to rub circles around her large clit, cursing your arrogance. With each nervous, hard touch, Giratina moaned more, an odd sound to be sure. You reached up with your other free hand, pushing inside of her warm, soaking wet slit, grinning as she tensed up as you entered. The man beside you groaned a hollow, weak groan, and you felt a little bad for him, but kept up your pushing. Her walls seemed to narrow and get legitimately tighter the more you arm worked into her; you got up to your shoulder, but she still had more to give, more warmth, more wetness.

'Good…' Her voice whispered.

You smiled, nearly shouldering the man out of the way as you rubbed her large clit, which had become swollen with her excitement. Giratina had one of, if not the warmest pussies you had ever had your hand inside. It radiated heat, making you begin to sweat a bit due to how close you were, even Reshiram, who released a fiery, sand-glassing blast of flame when she was brought to an orgasm wasn't as hot as Giratina was.

In addition to her heat, she was also very wet. Strands of her excitement clung to your arm whenever you pulled it out to your wrist before pooling up at her clenching, open slit when you squelched your arm back in. If only you were big enough to fuck this Pokemon, if only, it would be amazing, of that there was no doubt.

You knew from touch alone that penetration wasn't something Giratina did often. Her walls were squishy, kind of what you felt a jellyfish would be like after a day spent in the sun; fleshy, with some give when pressure was applied. It only made you wish more that you were inside of her, slowly pushing in and out of what would be the tight, soft embrace of, for all you knew, a virgin Pokemon.

Had she ever been fisted like this? Had she ever been fucked by something? The deep, almost menacing groans she gave seemed to say otherwise, her soft shuddering seemed to give away the fact that this was new territory for her. With each push in, her walls would clench up, as if not used to this, as if needing more, craving more, and you weren't about to let up, not with your freedom on the line.

With a cautionary glance, you looked down at the wrinkled husk of a human being, seeing him sitting cross legged, his head resting in his arms. He didn't scare you, but hell, if he wasn't doing anything, you might as well put him to work.

"Hey, you." You called out as your arm slid in and out of Giratina's walls like a piston.

"Ehh?" His horace voice moaned out as he looked up.

"Get up here, rub her clit." You offered him your other arm and picked him up once he had grabbed a hold. It scared you how easy it was to do. "Nobody's going to be trapped in this realm anymore."

Your honesty, your will for the both of you to escape this realm made the husk's eyes light up with a light you doubted he had seen in a very long time. He instantly went to work, rubbing and massaging and caressing Garitana's clit in ways you hadn't even thought of, even after having what seemed to be nonstop sex with your Pokemon for months now. This man was skilled, of this you were sure. His scrawny fingers rubbed all sorts of shape, patterns, lines, circles around her, applying just enough pressure to make the gigantic Pokemon almost squeal in pleasure.

Somewhat of a plan was forming in your head; if Giratina didn't agree to let the both of you go, you wouldn't bring her to an orgasm. Risky, sure, but you had realized over these past few months that the desperate need for release that one feels on the precipice of an orgasm typically overpowers their mind. The pleasure, or expectancy there of, typically enslaves them.

'You like this?' You thought in Giratina's general direction.

'Heh… heh… heh… I am p-pleased, morta-al.' Giratina responded, the voice on the inside of your mind a bit more fuzzy, a bit hazier.

'Good, you just enjoy yourself.' You thought again, pushing deep inside of her and making her tense up so hard you felt like your arm was going to break, all the while the husk rubbing almost frantically, making Giratina shiver.

She was close, of this you were sure. The husk might know how to rub a female off, but you were somewhat of an expert when it came to predicting orgasms, female or otherwise. You kept up your piston-like pushing, feeling a little sore but getting over yourself; the last thing you could afford to do was stop pushing inside of her.

Giratina began to let long, drawn out moans come from her throat. It was interesting to see how this Pokemon, this intimidating, powerful Pokemon, would experience an orgasm. Would she let out a billowing scream? A whimpering moan? Did she need to be led through one, or did she know how to make the most of it? Thoughts spiraled in your mind as you kept rubbing her, your own hand finding your way down to your uncomfortably erect prick, grabbing it in your fist and beginning to stroke it with fervor. You stroked in tandem with your arm pushing in and out of Giratina, needing to imagine it was your length inside of her, your length making her moan like this, not your entire freaking arm.

Precum soaked your hand as you pleasured yourself, and you softly began to moan, biting your lip as that all so familiar feeling welled up inside of you. It surprised you that you were so close to shooting your load, since you had just started jerking off, but with each pull upwards, you felt yourself getting more and more into it, this warm pussy engulfing your arm, the squelching, squishing noises it made when it dove back into her, Giratina's terrifying moaning, even just looking at the rubbing the husk man was doing, it all made you want to cum.

With a few orgasmic grunts, you shot your seed all over Giratina's leg, somehow still amazed at the sheer quantity of cum you were able to spew out. It geysered out as you shook and shuddered inside of Giratina when you felt something awful. Giratina, with a weak, whimpering moan, fell forward and onto her knees, pulling you down with her, and began her orgasm.

You tried not to scream in utter agony as her walls clenched up on you, feeling so tight that you were convinced they were crushing your entire arm. Giratina's orgasm was rhymithc, every few seconds grunting, contracting, releasing, grunting, contracting, releasing. She continued her orgasm for what felt like hours, but might have only been seconds, only releasing your arm from her tight grip when she got up and walked forward a bit.

You fell to the stone ground, gasping in pain as you clutched your arm, which was on fire from the pain. Spikes seemingly tore into your joints, into your bones, even, as you writhed. Giratina turned, watching you on the ground for a very long time, seemingly amused with your display of agony.

'Your suffering brings me close to another, mortal.' She said in your mind. 'I know everything that goes on in this realm, every emotion, every feeling, every thought.'

You looked up at her, wondering if she kne-

'Even that you wonder if I could hear your treacherous scheme within the deep recesses of your mind. I can, mortal.' She said, seemingly grinning.

"I-if you k-knew, why didn't you say-say anything?" You snarled through the pain.

'Oh, it was too fun to let you believe your silly little plot would work.' Giratina said, moving past you and walking to the husk. You tried your best to watch as it was turned back into that black smoke from which it had come before materializing back into Giratina's neck ring things. She turned again, looking at you. 'I could keep you here forever, you know that?'

"I do." You gritted out, frowning. Giratina looked a bit forlorn, taking a large, deep breath before shaking her head.

'I did that to the last challenger, when he passed, I kept his form.' She said, walking back in front of you as you writhed. 'He's certainly a handful at times, but isn't good at taking the lead.'

"Why… are… you… telling… me…"

'Because, mortal,' Giratina suddenly said, interrupting you. 'Mewtwo might not like it if I take her toy away again. So go, leave this realm, but know that I am allowing you to proceed, not that pet of yours.'

"P-pet?" You said, not that it mattered.

Within what seemed like a millisecond, you were out of that gray realm, out of the shadow and silence, and in a plain gray room, something that reminded you of a padded cell, without the pads. Giratina had, apparently, been so eager to get you out of her realm that she had just teleported you out of it.

With a groan, you sat up, rubbing your tender arm, your aching joints, and, as you looked around, saw something that immediately made you frown. It was Victini, looking happy, cheerful as always.

"Hey, friend!" They said, flying close to you, seemingly out of your grip, which was good. You kind of wanted to strangle this Pokemon right now.

"What the fuck dude!?" You cried out, still leaping to catch Victini, even though you knew you couldn't reach. Just as you expected, the Pokemon flew out of harms way while giggling.

"Aww, did someone not enjoy the Distortion World?" Victini said, smirking a bit.

"Hell fucking no!" You cried out, trying not to wince at the pain you felt in your arm. "She did all but kill me there!"

"Y-yeah, Giratina is kind of an asshole." Victini said, shaking their head in agreement. "Don't worry, if you hadn't satisfied rule three, you… uh… you'd still be there with her."

"I'm so fucking done with this." You muttered, shaking your head. "So fucking done."

"W-wait!" Victini almost shouted, flying over to you and putting a hand on your shoulder.

"What?"

"Don't go, please?" They said, smiling warmly. "It's just this last Pokemon, and then you're done! Don't you see? Nobody before you has even gotten past Reshiram!"

"I thought I was the first one? That I'm here because you spied on me, people fucking the shit out of their Pokemon? Remember?" You said, shaking your head. "I guess that was another lie."

"N-not a lie," Victini said, rubbing her other arm nervously. "I just… didn't tell you everything. B-but I will now! Tell me anything, anything you want to know, and I'll do my best to answer!"

"Hmm…" You murmured after thinking for a few seconds. "Is this the last Pokemon I'll face?"

"Mewtwo? Yes, then you'll get your reward."

"No tricks? Nothing like before?"

"Well… eh, Mewtwo is a… well, she likes it rough." They explained, smiling. "Not like Giratina, but em… be ready."

"For what?" The frown was quick to return to your face.

"N-nothing bad! Maybe just some… I don't know, okay? Like I said, you're the first to come this far, all I know is what I've heard, and that's that she likes her sex rough."

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a bunch. Or… are they underwear?" You asked, looking at the Pokemon's legs.

"W-what?" Victini stammered, eyes growing wide.

"Last question, Victini; are you a boy, or a girl?" You said, smugly smiling. Finally, the answer you had been waiting for for such a long time.

"Oh… uh… why do you care?" Victini nervously asked, closing their legs a bit more.

"Because I," You started, scooping them up in your hand and cradling them like a baby. "want to know."

Victini looked up at you for a few seconds, mouth quivering in nervousness, but nodded, opening…

Her legs.

Unless she had an internal cock, like a lot of Pokemon had, this was most definitely the smallest, cutest slit you'd ever seen. Oh, how you longed to caress it, longed to taste it or see if even your finger would fit inside of her, but Victini quickly flew out of your arms, again making her way out of arms reach. You looked up at her, smiling with the newfound knowledge you had.

"See? That wasn't so hard." You said, smiling as you got up.

"Just embarrassing." She whispered, shaking her head.

"I don't see how. You said you've seen me in action, right?" You ask, shrugging. "I don't see why it's embarrassing for you, and shouldn't be for me."

"Yeah I… I guess not." She said, blushing.

"Unless…" You said, beginning to grin. "Unless you're embarrassed for another reason."

"What? N-no, no other reason."

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"No!"

"C'mon, admit it! You've never been with a human before!"

Victini looked down with her pupil-less eyes.

"No… Really?" You said, mouth almost agape.

"I just… haven't had the time." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"No time to even find a horny Lucario, or a Mightyena in heat?"

She shook her head.

"Damn."

"Let's just go on, please?" Victini asked, frowning and pointing to the door.

"Fine, fine… virgin." You said with a grin, getting up and walking towards her. "You know…"

You suddenly put your hand against her, pushing her against the door. Victini whimpered as you held her there, looking up at you with her big blue eyes, nothing but fear inside of them. You caress her small chin with your free hand, slowly moving down to her tight little slit, feeling her warmth, her sudden arousal.

"I could help you." You said softly into her ear.

"N-no…" She quivered, shaking her head a bit.

"C'mon… You'll enjoy it a lot more than you know…"

Victini looked like she wanted nothing more to do than be held down and fucked like the Pokemon she was, to have your intimidatingly big length rearrange her insides. After a few more seconds of thought, you saw that lust fade into oblivion. She looked up and you and shook her head no.

"Alright," You said, letting go of her, but not moving your hand from her quivering wetness.

"Thanks." She squeaked, flying off your touch and looking back at the door.

The two of you walked through it, but she didn't cling to your back this time. As you entered, you were side by side with her. The room you were in resembled a pristinely clean, white lab with all sorts of gadgets and equipment. Gigantic cylinders of glass, some filled with odd liquid, some not. Test tubes and ventilation chambers. Sinks and tables that had that were made of that material most school science tables were made of.

"Hey, um…" Victini started, flying ahead of you.

"Yes?"

"T-thanks for offering." She said, holding an elbow as she looked down, a nervous smile on her face. "But it's just not… I'm not… Ngh…"

"Go on, take your time." You encouraged, placing a few fingers on her shoulder which she winced away from, at first.

"I'm not ready yet." She said, looking up.

"Okay, it's fine, really." You responded, chuckling a bit. "Sex isn't a race, it's a marathon."

Victini looked up at you for a few seconds before a great big smile broke out on her face, uproarious laughter coming from deep within her. You felt a little stupid as she laughed, taking your hand off her and frowning slightly.

"I-I'm sorry," She laughed, slapping her knee. "That's gotta be the corniest thing anyone's ever said to m-me!"

"Whatever." You tisked, pushing past her and walking deeper into the lab.

Her near hysterical, screaming laughter faded as you worked yourself further into this crazy big lab. Just how big was it? There were hallways upon hallways, door after door, each filled to the brim with expensive looking equipment that was arranged in an almost chaotic way.

After walking through the lab for a few more minutes, you reached a dead end. There was a shiny white door with a black strip running along the upper middle of it, glossy in appearance. When you walked towards it, it slid downwards, opening up to something completely different than any of the other rooms.

The rooms before were chaotic, filled with tools and stuff, but in this room, all there was inside of it was a single white chair. It looked like something women got into when they were giving birth; padded to the point of actually looking comfortable, stirrups on either side, the only difference being there was also some arm rests to either side, which would pull them into a t-pose.

"Hello?" You called as you walked into the room.

When you were halfway to the chair, a section of the floor rose up from its surroundings until it was up to your nipples. There was a hollowed out area with a letter carefully put inside of it that Mewtwo clearly wanted you to read. You picked it up and read it.

'Get in the chair and put your appendages in their proper places, I will be with you in a few moments.' -Mewtwo

Not wanting to disobey one of the strongest Pokemon ever to live, you carefully put the note back into the repository and made your way over to the chair. It was indeed comfortable when you sat in it, positioning your feet onto the stirrups, albeit slightly embarrassing. You didn't enjoy the doctors one bit, and this was definitely throwing off a doctor-like vibe.

Once your arms were against the arm rests, as something inside of you knew would happen, they were instantly restrained with comfortable, wide cuffs that surrounded your forearms. Your legs were also secured by restraints inside of the stirrups, and finally, one last restraint slipped over your stomach, holding you snug and in place. The chair suddenly rose into the air and flipped over, leaving you hanging in the air, thankful that the bars holding you in place were at least comfortable. The room became silent as whatever machine controlled the chair turned off; all you could hear were air conditioning vents blowing cool air inside of the room.

Alright, what was this?

You knew that Mewtwo was a smart Pokemon, but that was all you knew about it, about what was most likely a her. All of the other Pokemon you had been with were, why mix up the formula now? Irregardless of their gender, you didn't know why Mewtwo had a kink like this. Restraints were fine, sure, but this was something on an entirely different level.

Nothing much happened as you mulled this over in your mind. Gentle whirring of the air conditioners, your face turning red as your blood pooled in it, but that was it. When a whirring noise came from directly below you, it scared you so bad it almost made you soil yourself.

If you strained your neck, you could see something coming up from the ground, something that looked soft, and had a tube or two running down it. You frowned as it got so close that it left your vision, wondering what it was for, but you knew as soon as you felt it prod your cock.

Your eyes grew wide as the machine slowly worked its way down your flaccid member, breathing new life into it quickly as it began to pump against your groin. It was a milking machine, or some version of it, at least. Whatever it was, it felt fucking good, being able to perfectly fitting your length inside of it, hell, your tip didn't even touch the end of it, something no sex toy you had used could claim. It was soft, but seemed to get stiffer whenever you thought about wanting more stimulation, it was wet, but wouldn't produce as much wetness when you wanted something more slimy, more viscous.

Best of all was the firm sucking that it gave you, almost like there was a vacuum attached to it somewhere else. It sucked away harder than any woman would ever have been able to, hard enough to hurt, even, but the constant lubrication that seeped from the softness made you squirm. The only thing that actually stopped you from shooting your load into this machine was the pain you felt from the bars digging into your stomach.

It was almost like you were constricted by the machine for hours, the milker constantly sucking away at you as you looked around, a little bored. This had been going on for a while, for just how long you didn't know, but it wasn't something you were really into. The sucking felt good, sure, but everything else hurt. Just before you could call out, however, you heard another whirring noise from somewhere. The thought flashed through your mind that maybe it was another milking machine come to replace this one or something, but when you felt the slimy, bulbous feeler press against your asshole, your eyes grew wide.

'Engaging prostate stimulator…' A mechanic voice called, and a massive pressure was suddenly against your rear.

You grunted in the most horrible, wretched pain imaginable as the stimulator probed your tight, unused hole, wanting to scream but only being able to hold your breath and grunt as the milker sucked away at your length. The probe was too big, way too big for you to fit inside yourself, not in a hundred years would that go in. And just like that, the pressure went away.

'Analyzing…' The voice called out again. 'Conformation complete, beginning insertion and stimulation phase.'

This time the probe wasn't thick, wasn't round or…

Or even felt half bad. An upwelling of new feelings swept you off your restraints as a thin, almost tapered shaft was slowly pushed into your rear, slowly, softly expanding it. When you felt like you couldn't get another quarter inch in, the probe stopped.

What was this feeling, though?

As it had pushed into your tight ring of fleshy muscle, it had made you gasp in utter pleasure, and utter shame. Did you enjoy this penetration? It felt like it was touching your large intestine with how far it was inside of you, forcing groans out of your chest. Was it stimulating your prostate? It rubbed against something that made you moan, that physically made you spew a shot of precum out; you could see the jar that the milking machine's tube led to, a small vial half filled with your lube.

Just then, the probe started to rotate, its bumps and ridges made you whimper in shameful pleasure, and, wanting this humiliation to end, you began to push against it. Each small hump forward was into the sucking bliss that was the milker, and each hump in made you grunt. You were getting into this more than you'd like to admit, so much so that you already felt close.

You didn't want to hold back anymore, didn't want to stop this machine from draining your balls dry, nor could you. With a gasping, raspy breath, you began to clench up as you shot your load, or, more aptly, had your load sucked out. It was the strangest feeling that had ever come over your body, but you were more surprised at the sheer volume of cum the machine was able to get out of you. It easily filled the jar on the table that the milking machine was hooked up to, and even when it stopped sucking, your thick, white seed was still in the large tube. The machine withdrew from your cock with an odd squelching noise, and the pressure deep within your rear went away as well, leaving you a shivering, blushing mess.

What was this all, exactly?

The chair whirred to life at that second, moving back down to the floor in the exact same position it was when you first sat on it, but the restraints still held you down. After sighing one of those deep, relaxed sighs that one always does after an orgasm like that, you decided to roll with whatever this was and just… enjoy it. You had been so preoccupied with trying to win this challenge that the orgasms, while all amazing, had been too frantic to enjoy.

A loud click, as if a lock had been turned, came from somewhere behind you. You tried to look behind yourself but couldn't, so gave up and went back to enjoying the warm buzz in your head, the soft heat permeating around your loins.

"Interesting…" A soft voice made its way into your ears.

"Wha-...? Who's there?" You said, your voice feeling thick within your throat.

"I'll be with you in a second, human." The voice was smooth, like honey, yet at the same time had this calculated coldness to it that scared you.

You waited like the obedient prisoner you were for whoever the voice was to show themselves, but quite frankly… you were pretty tired. This chair was comfortable and warm, and why not take a nap in it while you waited?

"Ah, I apologize for the effects of the aphrodisiac, human." There was the voice. It belonged to a very recognizable creature; Mewtwo. The only thing that struck you as off was that she was in a lab coat, and wasn't floating, but walking.

You grunted in slight discomfort as a needle was pressed into your arm, but were almost instantly jolted out of this sleepy haze. With your new found lucidity, you looked up at the Pokemon as it walked between your legs. Without any stimulation or pleasant thoughts or anything, you found yourself quickly getting aroused, unable to even stop your growing erection as Mewtwo watched on in an almost bored look. When your mast was at full length, throbbing and pulsing, the Pokemon reached down, beginning to take measurements of its length and girth.

"Seven-point-eight-three inches," Mewtwo looked up for a second before nodding. "Nineteen-point-eight-eight centimeters length, as for girth," A notebook surrounded in an odd purple haze appeared next to Mewtwo, a pen - also hazy - writing your length and girth down.

"What… what are yo-"

"Silence, please." Mewtwo said, frowning a bit. "You'll only speak when spoken to."

Mewtwo watched you for a few more seconds to make sure you'd comply, nodding to herself when you were indeed silent. She walked away, the notepad and paper following, you watched as she sat down by your impressively large collection of cum, scribbling down notes. Your erection died down rather quick, limply hanging off to one side as Mewtwo took an odd silver looking thing out. With a click of a button, she began to speak into it.

"Subject has, upon first glance, an almost impressive amount of semen, even after multiple previous ejaculations during the trials." She said, taking a pipette of your liquid out and putting it under a microscope. "As expected, the subject's fluids have been tampered with by Victini. Most, if not all, of the sperm cells are dead or dying, and of the ten milliliter sample currently being observed, most have the characteristic mutation Victini imparts upon her vassals.

"Subject will continue to be restrained until whatever process Victini has done leaves his body. The time is, currently, fourteen-twenty-three on Saturday, June thirteenth, two-thousand-and-twenty."

With that, Mewtwo clicked the recorder off and put it back into the drawer and got up. With a sigh, she got up and walked back over to you, and the mechanical, whirring noise of the milking machine started again. You looked between her and it as the machine drew closer.

"Sorry, human, but Victini isn't someone you want to mess with. This is going to be messy, and it will most likely leave you sore for days, but if you ever want to be fertile again, it's a necessity."

"What-" Mewtwo gave you a harsh look, but didn't stop you from speaking. "W-what about you? Didn't you want me on this island?"

"Is that what she told you?" Mewtwo said, chuckling. "Listen, human, your kind bores me." She reached down, holding your flaccid member up. "Look at it, no ridges or bumps or anything that could possibly stimulate me like I could myself. Your's is a lot bigger than most I've seen, granted, but…" She looked a little odd, like she was thinking something over in her head.

"C'mon!" You whined, giving a sheepish smile when she glared back at you. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You ejaculate before I get off." She dropped your cock, a disinterested look on her face.

"So? Aren't you the strongest psychic type Pokemon out there?"

"..." She frowned at you a bit, a skeptical look on her face.

"Couldn't you stop me from doing that?" You ask, seeing her subtle change in expression.

"...It has been a while…" She said, looking back down at your apparently interesting cock. "And you do need to get that stuff out of you one way or another."

Mewtwo shrugged, taking her lab coat off and walked back between your loins again. The table moved your legs down and slightly apart, allowing her access to your soft length without having to deal with any machinery or restraints getting in the way. She worked your cock between her three digits, already making you squirm from… something. It was just a simple handjob, but it already felt better than anything that came before this, enough to make you cry out when she gently squeezed your already throbbing tip.

"I should note," Mewtwo said as she jerked you off. "I have altered your brain chemistry. Whatever you've felt before will be nothing compared to what you're going to feel now."

Mewtwo let go of your member, floating up and above your length, a small grin on her face. You felt her weight on you as she knelt on your thighs, taking your length in one hand and rubbing it between her legs, right on her slit. The sensation alone was enough to make you want to cum, but the Pokemon laughed, shaking her head.

"Remember what I said, you're not going to be able to do that for a while."

With that, she sunk down on your length, instantly making you cry out in pleasure, wanting, needing to grab her, to fuck her senseless, but the restraints… All you could do was moan. Moan as she sunk down on your cock, moan as she rode you like a bitch. Mewtwo didn't make much noise, didn't show much emotion as you stretched her walls out, but you could tell that, even though she was throwing up this facade, she was really enjoying it. The subtle lip quivering, the eyes being closed for a longer period of time than normal, you could tell that she was enjoying herself more than she let on.

Mewtwo's pussy was perfect, however. She wasn't tight, but wasn't open like Reshiram was, she fit your length exactly. She had tight ridges running along her walls that squeezed and milked you with each jump and fall down your length. Every single time she went down, you couldn't help but want to shoot your load desperately. Mewtwo had been right; there was so much sensation that even a light breeze on your groin would have made you whimper.

"Oh, f-fuck…" Mewtwo suddenly exclaimed, gasping. It genuinely surprised you, as well as it did Mewtwo, since there was a fierce blush on her face, and she looked shocked. "S-shut up, human." She said as she rode you, the dam of emotional isolation overflowing with how she actually felt.

"I didn't-"

"I could see that shit-eating grin on your face." She huffed, biting her lip.

You smiled weakly as whatever was holding you back from shooting your load stopped, immediately screaming in delight, squirming hard against your restraints. The cum was just about to fly from your cock when all the feelings that were tearing their way through your body immediately stopped, making you pant and grunt in confusion. All you saw was an equally shit-eating grin on Mewtwo's face when you looked up.

Mewtwo began to pant as she sunk down on your cock, her thighs quivering as she rested her hands on your body. Her eyes were tightly screwed shut, she was biting her lips hard, but she wasn't clenching tightly down there. Didn't all females do that? She grew deathly still, deathly silent, as if she was concentrating on something, and that's when the clenches started. You grunted as the most wonderful wave of pleasure you'd ever felt overwhelmed you, but it wasn't even an orgasm, just Mewtwo's clenches. If she was having an orgasm, it certainly was a weird thing; not even a breath from her, just that concentrated look.

She took a sudden, sharp breath, shivering as she looked up at you. Whatever coldness in her eyes was gone as she looked into you, nodding softly.

"Okay, human." She said, hopping off of you. "I'll admit, you were better than I expected possible."

"T-thanks…" You stammered, your prick throbbing for attention.

"Now, I think you're pent up enough, I'll let you get to it." Mewtwo said, flicking her shimmering hand upwards. You immediately cried out in bliss as a thick, gigantic stream of cum blasted up your body, hitting you on the chin for a solid three seconds before it stopped. "You've impressed me, though, human. When you're… finished," Another shockingly big blast of cum was followed by, "the restraints will release. Head through the open door behind you."

With that, Mewtwo put her lab coat back on, looking back at you and grinning one last time before pressing a button on the wall. Small slits in the floor opened, a drainage system. She walked out of the lab with a wave of her hand, and the door slammed shut behind you.

. . .

You only felt the sensation of emptiness when the restraints finally opened themselves. Your weak body fell from the slippery chair, causing you to grunt in pain as you writhed on the floor. For the past three hours - you had been able to keep track of the seconds that passed by from the clock on the wall -, you had shot rope after rope after rope of cum, not just an above average, pent up rope, but gigantic, fire hose-esque spurts of your liquid. They had quickly covered your upper chest, your face, your arms, even your back and the chair you were on during the three hour orgasm, and you had been thankful for the drain, otherwise you'd be knee deep in it right now.

How had it been possible to cum that much? Like, physically possible? It had been a quantity of semen that was mind boggling, there had to have been some magic at work here, there was no other way. You couldn't move much, just crawled to the wall, your white slime running off you and making you reek of your lust. Once resting against the wall, you tried to take note of your surroundings as best as you could; most of the lab equipment you had seen Mewtwo use was gone, either into the wall or just missing, you didn't know. The chair you had been on was wet with your fluids, but still there, as well as the open drains on the floor. To the left of the chair there was a yellow emergency eyewash and shower station you'd use once you felt the strength to walk.

Besides that, the room was empty, empty and white.

With a grunt, you pulled yourself up, holding your head with a hand and leaned against the walls as you walked towards the shower station. The water was frighteningly cold, but oddly wonderful. You washed the slime and goo off of yourself, shivering and wanting to do nothing more than to sleep.

Wet, cold, and relaxed beyond all belief, you made your way to the door Mewtwo had told you to leave from. At this point in time, your mind and body had recovered enough to be able to walk like a normal human being, albeit one with an extremely tender rod between their legs. Once you made your way through the door, it led into an oddly dark hallway, white, trapezoidal beams of light showing off empty sections of a blueish gray wall. As you walked further along, a shining outline appeared in the distance.

When you got close, the outline faded away, revealing the interior of the rundown cathedral, the main difference now was that there were Pokemon in there, a lot of them. Giratina is who you first saw, followed by Palkia and Reshiram, finally, Mewtwo and the Lake Trio, Uxie, Mesprit, and a blushing, nervous looking Mesprit. As you stepped in, Victini was suddenly clinging to your shoulder, but even her tiny weight made you stumble, crashing onto the podium that held your clothing. She quickly got off you, floating in front of you.

"Hey! You okay?" She asked, worriedly looking at you.

"N-no thanks to you…" You said, frowning.

"Well, what's important is that you've made your way through the trials! Isn't that cool?!" Victini nearly shouted, a bubbling fountain of energy as she leaned on the podium.

With a frown, you grabbed the Pokemon, who let out a surprise squeal of her name as you held her down on your clothing. She looked up at you, the nervous fear in her eyes as your hand wrapped around her entire body. You could kill this Pokemon right now, you realized. She deserved it.

Instead you reached down with your free hand, feeling her slit, her small, unbroken slit, running your finger up and down her warmth. Victini bit her lip, closing her eyes as you rubbed down hard in a circular motion on her clit, smiling at the whimpers she made. No, you wouldn't kill her, but she would be your prize. You rubbed her slit until you felt a sticky wetness come from it, your heart beginning to race as you scooped it up and rubbed it onto your finger.

Victini shuttered as you pushed your pointer finger into her, letting out soft huffs as you began to fuck her. She grabbed onto the hand that was holding her down, her lower body shaking as it experienced penetration for the first time. Victini, it seemed, enjoyed this much more than she thought she would if her wetness and moans were anything to go off of.

The inside of this Pokemon was very warm, a typical fire type pussy, but the tightness and odd textures, the weird way it spiraled around your finger, it made you wish you were able to get it up so you could fuck her. You tried prodding in another finger, but she was too small to do that, so you both had to be satisfied with the one as you slid in and out of her.

Victini started quivering hard, biting her lip and squirming. You knew she was close. She knew she was close. Before she could experience her first orgasm, however, you pulled your finger out of her, grinning as she looked up in confusion.

"So, you said my prize would be one of these Pokemon if I satisfied them, right?" You asked, leaning over her on the podium.

"Nn…" Victini murmured, looking up at you desperately.

"What about you, little Victory Pokemon?"

You slipped your finger back inside of her, still leaning over her on the podium as you continued to finger her. Victini almost immediately went back to moaning and grunting her name as you worked on her, but you didn't even see her, all you did was just look at the other Pokemon.

"Maybe I should see if Uxie wants to come home with me, or her sisters." You said, looking down at Victini, who was shaking her head as she moaned. With a smile, you went on, looking back up. "Maybe Reshiram, or Palkia. They'd certainly help me with a fun time."

"N-no…" Victini whimpered, squirming under your finger.

"Giratina is eh… Well, I'll give you that one, and Mewtwo-"

"Not going to happen." Mewtwo chimed in, a devious grin on her face.

"As much as I'd like her to come home with me, I'll respect her freedom." You said, looking back down at Victini.

"T-take me!" She squeaked out, looking up at you, her eyes begging for you.

"What's that?"

"Take me with you!" Victini suddenly screamed, grabbing onto your hand and pushing your finger deep inside of her.

You grinned as she began to scream her name over and over again, her walls contracting on your finger with each second that passed by, squirming on your clothing and making a mess of them. You let her use you, for now, because this is exactly what you wanted, she was exactly what you wanted. The Victory Pokemon herself…

Suffice to say those last few Pokemon Leagues are as good as yours.

. . .

Hello!

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, why not join my Discord? You'd be able to give suggestions I might write, see future stories a week before they're published, and join a community of avid Pokemon lovers!

Code is "rFFBBm5"


	20. Mewtwo

Leaf hoisted herself up the final step of the rocky cliff she had been climbing with a huff, wiping the sweat that soaked her forehead off as she looked around. Who knows the amount of progress she would have made if Kalos wasn't such a mountainous region, but as it was, she was just glad there was a tree to lean against as she took a swig of water from a bottle. For the past three, maybe four months now - time had gotten away from her - she had been looking for something special, something that would guarantee her a spot as the Champion of the Pokemon League back home in Kanto.

A Mega stone.

Not just any megastore, however; this stone was for one of her prized Pokemon, the legendary Mewtwo. The past year, ever since she had been allowed to capture him, had been an absolute blast. Mewtwo, while not the most sociable of Pokemon, followed her commands and played along with her, but Leaf could tell that something was up with him. What used to be a curious energy, an insatiable desire for knowledge and information about both her and the journey she was on was now a dull, almost tedious apathy.

He didn't care about new discoveries she had made with the Pokedex, nor the almost enchanting locations and places they visited, no, Mewtwo seemed almost resigned to sleeping or meditating. It had worried her, at first, but he never took issue with her telling him what to do so… why bother rousing any contempt?

The thing that confused Leaf most of all was that well, if he was bored… why didn't he leave? She didn't own him, no, Mewtwo had used some psychic energy he had about him to crush the Master Ball she had thrown at him when she had encountered him. Every subsequent Ultra Ball had been slapped aside in the resulting battle, but for some reason, instead of just killing or teleporting Leaf back outside of the cave Mewtwo had taken up residence in, he did the opposite.

He healed her team, made her food after the fact, even offered her his bed, and when she had wanted to leave, not only did he let her, Mewtwo went with her. Of course, he hadn't spoken, no, merely followed her out of there, but the intent - at least to Leaf - was clear; he respected her and wanted to be her Pokemon.

What Leaf didn't know was why?

Why did Mewtwo, the strongest Pokemon of them all, deem her worthy of a following? She wasn't interesting in the slightest, there were a million other Pokemon trainers he could have gone with, and she surely hadn't been the first to find him in that cave.

Speak of the devil…

"H-hey, Mewtwo." Leaf said, her normally cheery, high pitched voice adopting a careful, almost faltering tone.

Mewtwo merely nodded, looking around the plateau they were on. Besides this tree, there wasn't much, just a couple of rocks. He floated under the tree, resting on its small trunk, his greyish-purple eyes snapping shut. Leaf sighed inwardly, wondering when he'd leave her, and walked towards one of the rocks.

The mega stone for Mewtwo, one of them, at least, was rumored to be on the top of one of these mountains, and well, this was the last mountain top she could climb without extensive training, guides, and equipment. All the other mountains were just too tall.

There were five or so rocks in total on the top of this mountain, most looked easy enough to turn over, but there was a larger one almost in the middle of the plateau, which was the one Leaf headed for. If the Mewtwonite was here, and dear Arceus, she hoped it was, then it would probably be under this rock, or somewhere inside of it. This would have been easy a few months ago, when Mewtwo actually helped out by blasting the rock apart with psychic energy, but now…

She looked back; he was asleep.

"I'll just do it myself, then." She said, taking a rather heavy pickaxe from the side of her hiking backpack. With a hard-overhead swing, she brought the pick down on the rock, a large portion of it crumbling off and near her feet.

No Mewtwonite.

Well, it wouldn't be easy, but all this hiking and rock breaking had transformed Leaf's body from a slightly pudgy thing in need of a workout to a well-toned, almost muscular form. Again, she brought the pick down, taking another clump of the rock with her. No Mega Stone.

On the third swing, she felt something give way, a large, black hole opened up in the middle of the rock, a faint, purple shimmer inside. Her heart skipped a beat as she let the pick fall to the ground, leaning against the rock with wide eyes and a gawking mouth.

There it was.

It was the size of a large marble, larger than any she had ever seen, but could still easily fit inside of her pocket. The stone was surrounded in a crystal as clear as the air surrounding it, the reflection of the sun the only indication that it was even there. Inside of the crystal were three different colors: purple, blue, and a lighter blue, in the shape of an 's'. They spun around in the stone, always moving, but stayed together, never blending or coming together.

Leaf grabbed it, holding it tight to her chest as she turned and collapsed on the side of the rock, smiling, and giggling like she had just gotten her first starter Pokemon. She looked at it again, a wide, beaming smile on her face; the colors in the middle had reacted to her touch, they were spinning a bit faster now, almost as if they were just as excited to be found as she was to find them. Such a beautiful sight.

Leaf knew from the countless theories she had read online that this stone would either transform Mewtwo into one of two forms; his X form would focus more on combining his overwhelming physical prowess with his psychic abilities, although they would be a bit less than his Y from, which would instead focus solely on his psychic powers. In his Y form, Mewtwo would be much more vulnerable to physical attacks, however, not many Pokemon, if any at all, would even be able to get close to him with that form. In all honesty, Leaf hoped beyond hope that this would be the stone that would give him his X form.

"Fuck yes…" She whispered, kissing the stone as she slipped it into her pocket and got up. Leaf was still excited beyond all belief, and nearly ran to Mewtwo with the news of her discovery.

He didn't look so happy to be woken up, but Leaf could tell that he knew what was up as soon as he saw her face. Mewtwo rose from the ground, a shimmering pink light surrounding his body that disappeared as soon as he touched the ground.

"I found it!" She excitedly said, fishing the Mewtwonite out of her pocket and holding it out.

Mewtwo eyed it carefully before holding his hand out. He recoiled slightly as he held the orb, but any nervousness was well hidden as he observed it. Leaf watched him, nervously wiping the sweat from her forehead as he looked it all over. Her heart flipped when she saw a small crack of a grin appear on his mouth. Mewtwo tossed the stone in the air, catching it with his other hand and looked down at Leaf, the grin now a happy smile.

He rubbed her head, as if she were a good little puppy, and the Mewtwonite disappeared into a flash of purple light. Leaf figured that he had put it somewhere safe, and didn't bother asking where it had gone, no, she was just excited. For the first time in a long time, Mewtwo seemed… excited!

There was that look in his grayish-purple eyes that almost screamed for adventure, and who was Leaf to deny him that?

"You wanna try a demonstration?" Leaf excitedly asked, holding the Mega Bracelet out, her finger a hair away from activating the stone.

Mewtwo eagerly nodded, watching expectantly as she firmly pressed the Key Stone. His body was suddenly alight in a brilliant flash of purple and blue light, and Leaf watched in nervous excitement as his body was consumed, morphing, changing, into something stronger than she could ever imagine.

She watched and watched and watched for what seemed like quite a long time, but he was still consumed in the bright white glow. Leaf frowned, looking down at the Key Stone; surely enough, it was a deep shade of purple and blue, which had been expected - Key Stones, when paired with the Mega Stone, typically take the color of the Mega Stone - but Mewtwo wasn't changing.

She jumped when she heard Mewtwo scream in pain, something she had never before heard. It sounded awful, and she wanted nothing more than to make it stop, but the fierce white light was too much for her to interfere. She began to panic, digging through her bag for a Pokeball to capture him; maybe it would stop the transformation. There was none in her bag, though, and just then, her wrist lit up, causing her to scream and pull the bracelet off as pain tore into it.

As soon as the bracelet was off, everything went silent, everything except for Mewtwo's heavy, labored breathing. The glow was gone, leaving the two wondering what the hell had gone on.

"A-are you okay?!" Leaf frantically asked, shuffling over to him, and putting a hand on his shoulder. Sweaty…

Mewtwo gently pushed her away, holding out a hand. It was alight with the pink shimmer, and she looked over, seeing the Mega Bracelet she had been given crumble to dust before her eyes. It hurt to see that, but when she looked back at Mewtwo, the Pokemon was resting his head on his knee, his heavy breathing not dying down.

"You want a potion?" She asked, pulling a rather expensive Full Restore out of her bag. Mewtwo nodded and Leaf quickly spritzed him down with the item, feeling a bit relieved when he stopped his labored breathing. What little color he had on his forehead returned to him, and he sat up, nodding.

Leaf stopped the spray, happy to see that it was only half used up, slipping it inside of the backpack, looking to him when it was secure.

"What happened?" Leaf carefully asked, not wanting to annoy or anger him. Mewtwo just shrugged, looking at the pile of dust that was her Mega Bracelet. His eyes became wide, sorrowful, almost, but Leaf smiled. "It's okay, I think. We can always get another one, maybe one that doesn't do… whatever that did to you."

A shadow passed across the two, making them look up and at the sky. Mewtwo immediately rose, his fists clenched and on fire with the pink psychic energy as he tracked whatever had made the shadow, and Leaf quickly scurried to her feet as well, but wasn't able to see it, all she saw was a speck of black in the distance. It quickly grew bigger and bigger until it took the form of a terrifyingly large, gray bird Pokemon.

"Wait…" Leaf said, holding an arm out in front of Mewtwo. It wasn't the smartest idea, but he didn't disobey.

The Pokemon was gigantic, easily bigger than Mewtwo, with red and black, piercing eyes, a large tuft of black fur on its chest, and sharp, sword-like talons for claws. It landed in front of them, and only then did Leaf see that it was carrying a passenger; a tall, beautiful woman dressed in a fluffy purple coat and hat, which, when taken off and laid on the Pokemon, revealed long, golden blond hair intermittently woven with all sorts of pretty colors. The lady was dressed in tight fitting black yoga pants and a simple white t-shirt, the look seemingly undermining the wonderful coat and hat.

"Ahem." The lady said, clearing her throat and giving a bow. "Allow me to introduce myself," She said, standing to her full height; she was as tall as Mewtwo. "Rahels, Rahels Rusu, but please, dear, Rah."

"L-Leaf," She said, holding out a hand that Rah shook eagerly.

"Ah, such a pleasure to meet the dear traveling with this absolute specimen of a Pokemon." Rah said, smiling as she circled the two. Mewtwo's grimace didn't go away, did he know this lady?

Leaf felt a little fuzzy, as if she were tired, but with a shake of her head, the feeling went away.

"Can I… Can we help you?" Leaf asked, frowning.

"You already have, dear." Rah said, her hand disappearing into her hair. It reappeared a second later with a small glass mason jar, which was soon filled with the remnants of her Mega Bracelet.

"Eh… what?" Asked a confused Leaf.

"Key Stones are some of the toughest things known to me," Rah said, sealing the jar shut. Again, her hand went into her hair, but came out empty. "so, to have one turned to dust well, that just begs study, does it not?"

"That… literally just happened, though. Were you following me or something?"

"N-no, just passing through. Mt. Molteau is a wonderful place for some hot yoga." Rah said, smiling as she showed off her clothing. "Although, the abrupt change in energy would have brought me here anyway."

"Wha-"

"My dear, if I explained everything I can do, we'd be here all day, maybe longer." Rah said with a pleasant smile. She turned with another bow and slipped her coat on.

"W-wait!" Leaf called, frowning. Rah turned back, a bemused expression on her face. "If you're so smart, why didn't Mewtwo mega-evolve?"

"Oh, my dear," Rah said, laughing a bit. "your bond with him isn't nearly as strong as you believe it is."

"Wha- yes, it is!" Leaf frowned, crossing her arms.

"If it was, you'd see a very tall Pokemon behind you, not a rather tall Pokemon." Rah explained, leaning on her bird.

"Well, how do I get him to-"

"Work on your bond with him. Talk to him as a partner, not a master, just be a friend, I guess." Rah said, smiling as she got on the large Pokemon. "And one more thing!" She pulled something off her finger and tossed it towards Leaf.

Mewtwo caught it with the shimmering pinkness and brought it to her. It was a beautiful ring, golden and polished to a shine, a Key Stone in the middle of it. Leaf looked up, only to see the mysterious, purple figure fly away on her Pokemon. Just who… who was that?

Leaf shook her head, looking down at the ring Rah had given her when she felt a presence over her.

"Pretty ring, huh?" She asked, holding it up to Mewtwo, a small smile on her face. Did he think it was interesting?

Mewtwo picked the ring from her fingers, examining it carefully with his beautiful, stony eyes. Leaf watched with bated breath, hoping he wouldn't destroy it like he had the bracelet, but to her relief, Mewtwo smiled and handed it back to her, nodding. It fit perfectly on her index finger, and it was hard not to finger the small Key Stone as she looked up at Mewtwo. She looked in his eyes, and for the briefest of seconds saw something odd, like he was struggling with a fight that was raging behind his eyes, but he quickly looked down, crossing his arms.

"S-so, I guess we should try to bond more, huh?" Leaf asked, taking his arm, and pulling him towards the cliff. Silence.

Leaf half slid, half hiked down the mountainous incline, thankful for her choice to wear more rugged hiking clothing as opposed to the typical short skirt and tank top she was used to wearing. After the two of them had worked down the cliff, Leaf took a final swig from the water, putting it away in the backpack before looking up at Mewtwo, who again, was preoccupied with something.

"I could use a bath…" Leaf said, taking off in the direction of civilization. She pulled out her phone, looking at a map application, making a mental note of how far away Kiloude City was. Five miles. Without any water. "Gonna have to plan ahead better, next time." She said, looking up at Mewtwo, who just nodded. "Although, I guess there won't be a next time, will there? Only one of those Mewtwonites, I think."

"..."

"Can you even talk?" She asked, frowning as she looked up. "I haven't even heard you say your name, and you're a Pokem-"

"Mewtwo." He said, his voice a lot deeper than Leaf thought it was. It caused her to pause, looking awestruck at him for merely muttering his name.

"Ooo-okay?" They continued walking for a while, and she wasn't sure of what to say, or how to say whatever she could have found out to say.

This was how the first couple of miles passed; silence. Mewtwo didn't say his name again, didn't even make a sound, and Leaf didn't ask him anything, no questions, nothing. In a way, it was more of the same, but she did notice that Mewtwo was occasionally stealing glances at the ring.

As they walked, Leaf wondered how to get Mewtwo to open up to her, to just say more than his name, if that was even possible. Maybe a Pokemon battle? There had only been one or two she had fought with her friend, and Mewtwo did have a predisposition to violence. If fighting were what they had to do to bond, so be it, but it would be a while. The path they were on now was devoid of trainers, not a single one was to be seen.

"Any ideas on how to bond?" Leaf asked, repeating her question from a while ago. She looked up at Mewtwo right as he shrugged, making her sigh. Leaf pulled out a ball, something the rest of her team absolutely loved to play with and held it up. Mewtwo looked at it, raising his eye ridges, an incredulous look on his face. "Y-yeah, stupid, isn't it?"

He nodded, shaking his head as Leaf put the ball away.

"Maybe I could make you some food? Pokemon love that!"

He shook his head.

"Um… I could read to you. Like, from a book?"

Mewtwo was somehow less interested in that, beginning to frown a little.

"We could always battle some other Pokemon! F-for the fun of it, that is…"

This happened for the last few miles; Leaf offered suggestions the two could do to bond, Mewtwo shaking his head in disagreement. She became a bit disheartened when Kiloude City was outlined in the horizon; it would only be a half hour or so until they were there. They'd be able to stay in a hotel, to shower and get a good meal, but in turn, Mewtwo would almost completely shut down. Something about cities didn't sit right with him, he'd almost go into a comatose state when they arrived.

"Mewtwo, stop." Leaf said, putting her hands on her waist. She didn't like confronting him, and she had never scolded him, but enough was enough. The Pokemon turned back to her, a blank expression. Apathy? "I want to be your friend, okay? I can't be your friend if you shut yourself off from me, or never want to do anything with me."

His eyes were still blank, holding no emotion or harboring no ill will, hell, at this point, Leaf would even take his anger as opposed to whatever this was.

"I know I've been driven solely on finding that Mewtwonite, but that's changing now. I have it- we, have it!" Leaf took Mewtwo's wrists in her hands, shaking them excitedly. "We can take over any Pokemon League that gets in our way, any trainer that gets in front of us!"

He shrugged.

He _shrugged._

"So, what do you care about!?" Leaf snapped, throwing his wrists against his body with a huff. "Why did you even come with me?"

There was silence, nothing but the wind whispering through the trees as it brushed past them. Leaf stared into his eyes and his into hers, an impenetrable barrier of uneasy tranquility between them. Was this… was this it for them?

Leaf shuttered as Mewtwo gently grabbed her wrist, pressing the back of her hand against his lips, kissing it as he looked deeply into her eyes. She was thrown into a deep pit of nervousness and questioning as his lips left her hand, which was gently let go of with a squeeze.

'Do you wish to know what I think of you?' A voice suddenly said.

Leaf looked around, confused as to where it could have come from; nobody was on the trail, she hadn't seen anyone. Mewtwo gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes again, and the voice called the question again.

"I-it's funny, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were talking to me or something." Leaf stammered, nervously chuckling.

'I am.' The voice called. His voice. Mewtwo's.

"Ha!" Leaf chuckled, but Mewtwo was stern, severe in his look. "You… you talk? To humans?"

He nodded.

"Say… say my name." She said, shuddering from the realization.

'Leaf.'

"Say it again."

'Leaf.'

"Again!"

'Leaf.' It was Mewtwo alright.

She nodded, trying to wrap her head around this discovery. He could talk, he could always talk, but he had decided against long conversations with her or even answering questions until now. Why?

'It isn't something I like doing if that's what you're wondering.' His voice was just as deep as it was when he said his name, and it weirded out Leaf just how familiar it sounded inside of her head.

"Why?"

'I preferred the silence we had, Leaf. It let me think.' He explained, gently taking her hand in his as he walked forward.

"But… we've been together for years now! What's so important that you have to think for that amount of time?" Leaf asked, frowning a bit, but enjoying his warm, soft hand wrapped around hers.

'You… you're the first… first human I haven't wanted to utterly destroy, Leaf.' He eventually responded, looking down. 'Your race is foolish to say the least and is utterly deserving of whatever calamity it brings upon itself, but you… you're different, at least to me.'

"How am I-I different?" She didn't feel different, and there certainly were others more deserving of Mewtwo's company...

'When you're something with the level of power I have, the level of understanding and knowledge I have, everything turns…' He shrugged. 'Gray. Boring. You come to the realization that you humans are driven by few things, motivated by even fewer. Once that is known, extraordinarily little separates your kind from the Pokemon you capture.'

"But… what do I have to do with this? Why am I any different from a Squirtle or a Cubone?"

'You've shown growth that others of your kind can hardly dream of. When you first came to me, you were weak, both through your body, mind, and your team of Pokemon, but I saw something inside of you when we fought that made me see you in a different light.' They were on the border of the city, but he didn't look like he was about to check out. 'I saw the ability to bring about unprecedented change locked deep within your insecure mind, both for Pokemon and humans.'

The two of them walked into the lobby of a hotel, but Leaf could hardly notice anything; she was too awestruck at just how talkative Mewtwo was. She barely perceived Mewtwo digging around for a wad of bills in her backpack, paying the hotel clerk, and grabbing the keycard to the room. They made their way to the elevator when she finally felt lucid again. Leaf looked over at Mewtwo, who was staring blankly at the elevator door, waiting for it to open, and smiled.

The doors swung open to either side of the elevator, and the two stepped in, pressing the button to the fourth floor. Room Four H was their destination, and Leaf was surprised at just how high class the room was. What she guessed was either a king or a queen sized bed with a bunch of plump, impossibly white pillows, modern looking night stand tables, a large fridge and black table, a desk and chair, a black bench in front of the bed, and to the right of the room there was the bathroom, just as modern. The pearl white tile was a wonderful abstract to the ebony-stained oak vanity, a polished, chrome sink on top matching the lining of the shower, which was large, mostly crystal clear glass, with white tile speckled with small black squares covering the floor and walls it enclosed. Overall, this was one of the best hotel rooms Leaf had ever seen.

"Damn…" She murmured, looking over at Mewtwo. "Can I… can we even afford this?"

'Don't worry about it, Leaf.' Mewtwo said, smirking a bit.

She nodded, taking the heavy backpack off, and tossing it next to the bed, which she soon plopped her tired body on, kicking her boots off as she breathed a sigh of utter relaxation. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Mewtwo had joined her on the bed, which surprised her a bit. He had always taken a corner of the room to sleep in, gently floating up and down in some kind of trance.

Leaf wanted to flick the television on or go on her phone, do something, but Mewtwo's presence was just too much to bear, his warm, soft skin pressed against them, even if it was just their arms touching, it was closer than he had ever been. The fluttering in her chest made her wonder if he was feeling, or felt, the same way about her, but she was too nervous to ask, too nervous that he'd reject her advances if she made them. Leaf turned, feeling the plush carpet under her feet as she laid her face in her hands, her heart racing for some reason. Maybe… maybe a shower would help her calm down.

"I'm uh…" She gulped when her eyes met him. "G-going to take a shower."

He nodded, and she got up, grabbing her backpack, and going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her with an elated feeling deep inside her chest. Once she turned the shower on, Leaf began to undress, tossing her sweat stained clothing on the floor in a pile that she'd take care of later, and looked at her body in the mirror. Her genetics and hard work had gifted her with good looks, but the greasy mop of hair on her head was detracting from that beauty big time. Nothing a shower wouldn't fix…

Goosebumps spread through her body as the warm stream of water covered her body; it was leagues better than the rivers and lakes she had to bathe in while on the road. Very few things were better, in her mind, than a hot shower. Once scrubbed clean, Leaf sat down on the stool inside of the shower, taking a deep breath in as she stretched her aching body.

Did Mewtwo have a dick?

Leaf didn't know where the hell that thought came from, but there it was. If he had one, she didn't know; she had never seen it. Was it humanoid, something like her first boyfriend had? Or was it more alien, more like something a Pokemon would be expected to have? Long? Short? Thick? Thin? Did he have balls or were they inside of him?

Was he a good lover?

Good at sex? Had he even had it before, or had he just taken care of himself with what he had, if he even had a member. Did he prefer Pokemon or humans, male or female? She hoped female, but she didn't know for sure. This was a side of him she had never seen before, let alone thought of. It just wasn't something they had been interested in. She wondered if he could use some psychic abilities, he had to take care of himself; it would make sense, especially since Mewtwo was more of a loner.

Her chest began to ache from the excitement, and she made up her mind to ask him of this stuff after she was out of the bathroom. She dried off, thinking of him, of his body more and more as she thought about the concept of a night physically spent in his company. Finally dried, Leaf wrapped a fluffy gown around her body, taking deep breaths as she laid her hand on the doorknob. Why was she so nervous?

He had done all but confess his love to her, after all.

With that in mind, Leaf turned the knob and made her way into the main room. Mewtwo was there, awake, and active, yet blushing a bit, the blankets pulled up to his belly. Leaf walked over to the bed, plopping down next to him.

"There's um… something I wanna ask."

'I have one, Leaf.' He said, blushing harder.

"W-what?"

'I can read your thoughts, you know. It's how we're talking.'

"So… when I was in the shower…"

'Yup. I thought about meditating to try and leave your mind but…'

"Can I… can I see?" She asked, looking at the now obvious tent he was hiding.

Mewtwo nodded, grabbing the blanket, and tossing it over the side of the bed, revealing a certainly Pokemon-looking cock. It was pretty long for a creature of his size, maybe seven inches in length. His pointed tip was covered in small, pulsing barbs that looked fun to sit on, and further down his length was also encircled by them, with ridges separating them. A small globule of precum spat out of his length, dripping down it.

"It's um…" Leaf began, her heart racing. "I-interesting."

'If you say so.' Mewtwo said, touching it. The sight alone made her gulp. 'It isn't something I use often, but if you want, I'll use it with you.'

Leaf nodded almost instantly, getting on her hands, and crawling over to his groin. She rested her elbow on his lower belly, leaning on him and reaching out with her free hand, wrapping it around his length. Mewtwo's length was startlingly warm, and he tensed up once she began to run her hand up and down it. The precum helped in this endeavor, allowing her hand to easily glide over the barbs and ridges, which didn't feel painful or rough, but they did tickle her hand.

Mewtwo began to breathe a bit heavier as he was stroked, his cock pulsing as Leaf worked on him. Leaf wasn't really an expert on how to get Pokemon off, this was the first one she had ever done anything with, but if his squirms were anything to go off of, he was enjoying it. He began to get much slimer the more she rubbed, and the sounds her hand made as she drove it up his length made her wish this thing were inside of her. Her arm began to get a little tired, but she could tell that Mewtwo was close, so she continued for him.

She felt his hand wrap around her own, and Mewtwo quickly began to hump into it. Looking back, she saw that his eyes were tightly screwed shut and he was clenching his teeth; he was really, really into this. His soft hand had a firm grip as he held her, his cock squelching in and out of it with each thrust. Mewtwo was panting now, his length throbbing with each passing second.

When he finally began to shoot his load, Leaf didn't even realize it. His warm cum shot out of his tip, splattering onto his belly, making her gasp in surprise. Mewtwo was completely silent as he shot his load, trembling in her hand, and cum he did. Leaf was surprised at the quantity that came from him, unaware at just how pent up he was. When he finally stopped, he sucked in a big gasp of air, covered in his own fluids.

He let go of her hand and psychically grabbed the blanket, using it to wipe the cum from his chest as he looked over at her.

"H-hey! We have to sleep under that tonight!" Leaf said, giggling.

Mewtwo threw the blanket back to the ground, pushing her down on the bed with a grin. Leaf giggled as he undid the belt of the robe, opening it up and exposing her nude body. He looked up and down it, scrutinizing her almost, but she didn't care about his look, only the thick, spherical tip of his finger as it pushed against her wet slit. He felt around her, looking down, a slight smile on his face as he felt her for the first time.

Leaf grunted as he pushed a digit into her wetness, wrapping an arm around his back. Mewtwo began to explore her, his finger diving as deep as they could inside of her, making her squirm and moan softly. With another finger, he gently began to rub her clit, constantly looking up at her to make sure what he was doing felt good. His fingers were thicker than hers, much thicker, it made Leaf wish she had done this much, much earlier.

Leaf was, in fact, feeling close to an orgasm already. Her groin was quivering in delight as his bulbous middle finger moved in and out of her, what acted as a thumb rubbing her clit making her see stars. She was quivering, and he had her panting as he made her his. With one more rough, yet skillful push in, Leaf reached her climax.

She flung her head back as she went through the first orgasm, he had given her, but he didn't stop. If anything, Mewtwo doubled his efforts, rubbing faster and harder, pushing in deeper than he had before as she squirmed on him. Leaf panted in delight as he continued his work, his loving, tender rubs, pulling him against her naked, squirming form. She felt Mewtwo leave a gentle, electric kiss on her neck, which she reciprocated on his head.

With one more push in, that was it. As she was bathed in the afterglow of what had just happened, Mewtwo pulled his finger out of her, wrapping an arm around her and hugging tightly. At this point, whatever flaccidity in his cock had long since gone, and it throbbed against her thigh as he embraced her. He gave her a questioning look, to which she eagerly nodded.

Mewtwo grabbed his length, stroking any last holdout of softness out of it as he led his mast to her slit, gently rubbing it up and down before pushing the tip in. Leaf groaned as she felt his barbed tip spread her, and she quickly wanted more of him in. Mewtwo granted her wish as he pushed the rest of his length inside of her all at once, making her scream in delight and him grunt softly. He was in, and fuck was he bigger than she thought. He filled her up more than anyone or anything ever had before, and all she could do was clamp down on him, hold on for the ride.

He began to fuck her, the pressure, the wonderful pressure of his length deep inside of her leaving for a few torturous seconds before being pushed back inside of her making her scream in delight. Screw whoever was behind these thin walls, right now it was their time. Mewtwo wasn't a gentle lover; his arms were wrapped underneath her body and around her shoulder, pulling her down as he thrusted into her, but Leaf didn't care. Each thrust in, no matter how blissfully painful, was an absolute blessing to her.

Leaf suddenly felt the bed leave her body, or was it the other way around? She opened her eyes through Mewtwo's thrusting to see that they were surrounded in the pink, psychic energy that appeared whenever Mewtwo used his abilities; they were in the air, floating. She was unsure if this was intentional or not, but it wasn't stopping Mewtwo from fucking her, so she managed to wrap her legs around his waist, over his large tail, and hug on tight. Leaf buried her face in his warm neck as his length slid in and out, the barbs making her walls tingle with pleasure.

Mewtwo wrapped his arms around Leaf's back, pulling her breasts against his warm, soft skin as he continued to rut her, and gently began kissing her neck. With one last, tender kiss, Leaf's mind suddenly exploded in a cacophony of powerful, blissful emotions as Mewtwo brought her to another orgasm. She screamed his name in delight, clenching around his length as it slowed down, and with a mighty tremor, she felt his warm liquid spurt deep inside of her. Mewtwo wasn't silent this time; he took small, breathy pants as he came, his length held deep inside of her, as he quivered as well.

The two were like this for what seemed like an impossible amount of time. The orgasm never left her body, nor did it his. Leaf continued to whimper his name as they floated in the air, hugging on tight as he returned the gesture, his cock occasionally throbbing, sending out a rope of cum. Even when the seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes into hours, neither of them could bear to separate from each other's embrace.

It was when night fell that Leaf realized the feeling had finally gone away. Mewtwo was either sleeping, or meditating as he hugged her, his face resting in the crutch of her neck. She didn't want to disturb him; there was still an occasional pulse inside of her soaking wetness, an impossible amount of cum running down her legs and onto the bed. She didn't care, though, in fact, Leaf just hugged him tighter. This was the connection she had wanted all along, after all. She looked at the Key Stone on her finger…

Maybe it would work now.


	21. Trevenant x Marowak

Marowak swiftly ducked down, his prey landing literally right in front of him. He was elated that the bird had taken the bait; the skull of a Pokemon atop a mound of molded clay in the shape of a Cubone, something every Mandibuzz found irresistible. As it mindlessly pecked away at the mound, Marowak, with a grunt, chucked his bone club as hard as he could, watching as it flew forward in an arc and connected with the Mandibuzz's head with a wicked crack.

As it came back to him, Marowak jumped up, sprinting over to the dazed bird with a ferocious yell of his name and jumped. He caught his bone club mid-flight, bringing it down again on the Mandibuzz, easily breaking her left wing. The Pokemon cried out in horrible pain and confusion, not accepting her fate yet. She spread out her wings as best she could, but Marowak was quick to break her other wing, leaving the Pokemon crippled, defenseless.

"Why?" She croaked out as Marowak circled her, almost jovial in his walk.

He pointed towards the sculpted mound of clay with his bone club, grinning slightly. Mandibuzz knew why. He knew why. There wasn't even much in the way of why, they were just natural enemies. That was all he needed. Marowak walked in front of the quivering Pokemon, raising the club high and bringing it down on her head with a wicked crunch, and again, and again, until the crunches became wet thumps. A swift death, straight to the point, something he had done since he had evolved from his little Cubone form. Panting from the effort, Marowak leaned on his club, wiping the blood away from his face as he looked at his sick, twitching creation. One less to worry about, he figured.

Maybe once all Mandibuzz were gone from this mortal plane of existence, maybe then he'd be set at peace, be able to take a day off from this self-employment of dispatching them. With a huff, Marowak bumped his club into the ground before bringing it up and resting it on his shoulder, turning and walking away from the scene, and into a forest.

He didn't know the name of this forest, nor what kind of Pokemon lived in it, Marowak didn't care for such information. He knew where the Mandibuzz were, and that was all that mattered. If a Nidorina or a Beedrill crossed his path, what consequence was that of his? They didn't bother him, so why bother them? The only Pokemon Marowak even remotely cared about was a Trevenant, a Pokemon so close that they might as well have been brothers.

Marowak made his way through the well worn forest path, pushing any weeds or thorns away with his club. The forest was quite chaotic to walk through, especially around this time of the year, when everything was overgrown, when the heat could kill just as easily as his club could, when rain made everything muddy and impossible to cross. The days might be longer, sure, but was it worth it? Worth stepping onto something that looked firm, but having his entire leg sink into mud?

That was something Marowak thought about quite often as he made his way out and into a clearing, absolutely drenched in sweat. This clearing, an almost perfect circle that had a path Trevenant had leading to a river that led…

Somewhere. Marowak had never followed it all the way down.

Making his way to the middle of the clearing where the two lived, Marowak constantly looked around for his friend, who was, for some reason, not there. Trevenant usually stuck close to the camp, something about not wanting to be near other trees or something Marowak didn't remember. With a grunt, he placed the crimson stained bone club down on a tree log and leaned against the log, looking up at the sky. Wherever Trevenant was, he'd be back soon.

. . .

He watched from a distance as Marowak dispatched the Pokemon, grimacing slightly. Trevenant didn't know how his friend was able to do it with such ruthless efficiency, it sickened him even though he was a ghost type. What kind of a ghost gets sick?

Once Marowak had finished doing what he needed to do, Trevenant blended in with his surroundings, which wasn't difficult to do, and watched as he left the scene. Being so interconnected with the forest meant that Trevenant could feel whenever Marowak was in a rush or angry or sad just from the way he walked. If he was angry, there was a good chance he'd smash his club into a tree, sadness was usually accompanied by a smaller stride and a dragging club. Marowak was, at this point… He was walking as if he was happy; he didn't smash anything or drag his club, his stride was long, prideful, yet the nervous steps meant that he was worried about his surroundings.

Trevenant pushed himself off the tree he was resting on, moving out to the middle of the field towards the dead Pokemon. It truly was a gruesome sight, one that almost made him gag. Her head was all but gone, wings broken and bruised; Marowak had certainly done a number on this poor creature. He stuck a leg into the ground, connecting himself with the grass in the field to consume the creature, to disperse the nutrients her blood, bones, and other such unpleasant viscera had to offer up. Once he had stuck another root into the ground, he found where the Mandibuzz's nest was; a mound of bones in a large, old tree.

To his dismay, there were three heartbeats inside of the nest; the Mandibuzz's children. Trevenant was, typically, against killing of any kind, but as he made the tree wrap its branches around the small Pokemon, he told himself that it was either a quick death, or a slow, confusing one. The Vullaby in the nest would get hungry, voraciously so. The bigger one would eat her siblings before starving to death, unable to fend for herself, all the while wondering where her mother went as it slowly died.

No, as cruel as it was, this was a quick death, a merciful death. When Trevenant could no longer feel the heartbeats in the nest, he let the tree move its branches back to normal, taking a deep sigh. He looked up at the sky; sunset was in a few hours, but Marowak was expecting him to be back in the clearing.

. . .

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…

Marowak opened his tired eyes, looking up at who had woken him from his impromptu nap. It was Trevenant, who was doing his best impression of a smile.

"Mmm?" Marowak murmured, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Dinner." Trevenant placed a large leaf down in front of him, which was brimming with all sorts of large berries and nuts.

"Thanks, Trev." Marowak nodded, grabbing a ripe looking Oran berry off the leaf and taking a massive bite out of it, shuddering as the juices ran down his chin. So good, so ripe…

"You were… busy today?"

"Yup. Only got one, though." Marowak nodded as he took another bite, motioning over to his bone club, a grin on his blue stained mouth.

Trevenant sat down next to him on a rock, picking a berry up and looking at it. As a ghost, he had no need to eat, but that still didn't stop him from enjoying the feel of a ripe, squishy berry fall apart in his mouth. Even if he didn't get anything from it. The two ate in silence, something that had become more and more common as the days wore on. It wasn't for lack of topics, or that one was more quiet than the other, no, it had just been something both had been comfortable sinking into.

They had each other.

"You're gonna get fat if you keep eating so much." Trevenant said, pinching Marowak's thigh. "Chubby…"

"You're the one that keeps bringing me all this food." Marowak frowned, slapping the hand away from him. "Besides, my kind has naturally chubby thighs."

"Yeah, sure." Trevenant said, leaning back on a large stone. "S-say, Marowak?"

"Trev." Marowak answered, taking a rather large, phallic looking berry out of the pile. He looked over at Trevenant, grabbing the berry by its thickest part and shaking it, grinning slightly. "Is something on your mind?"

"Wha…? Oh, cut it out, pervert." Trevenant reprimanded, plucking the berry from his hand and tossing it away. "I'm much bigger than that, anyway."

"Alright? What was it, then?"

"I was just wondering, why do you kill those Pokemon so often?" He asked, looking in the direction of the Mandibuzz.

"..." Marowak looked over at Trevenant, his eyes narrowing slightly. Not enough to where it was obvious, but he knew when he had struck a nerve.

"It's just… killing them's all you really do." Trevenant continued. "All you like doing."

"..." He was silent for a bit longer before reaching down and grabbing another Oran berry. Marowak bit into it, biting down to its core with one mouthful, chewing as he looked down at the ground.

Trevenant felt bad for asking him, but it was just something he was curious about. He didn't mean anything by it, and was about to tell Marowak that very sentence when the Pokemon shuffled so his back was against one of his legs. He… he hadn't leaned against him since he was a Cubone.

"What else is there to do?" He said, finally breaking the silence. "Find a mate? Raise a family? No, killing them's all I can do. That, and hang out with you."

"You… you don't think that you've killed enough? How many more do you think you need to kill in order to just be happy with hanging out with me?" Asked Trevenant.

"You remember how we met?" Marowak asked after a few careful seconds of contemplation, looking up at him, his hands folded together on his belly.

"Yeah, you were running away from something." Trevenant said as he leaned back on the rock a bit more. "I pulled you into my father, you were tired, covered in sweat and blood, and wouldn't stop crying."

"I was running…" Marowak hunched over the leaf full of fruits and nuts, picking through them for another Oran berry. He stopped before grabbing the last one, sighing deeply before looking back at Trevenant, a glum look on his face. "Mandibuzz attacked, killed my folks, were about to kill me when I threw my club at them and ran. Ran and ran and ran until you found me, pulled me into that tree."

"Father," Trevenant firmly said, his eye contorting in a frown. "not just some 'tree'."

"Sorry." Marowak looked down, grabbing the berry. "It's why I didn't have the club, though. Never got it back."

"And that one?"

"This one," Marowak hefted the club up, twirling it around in his hands. "I took from the very first Mandibuzz I killed."

"I… I think I remember that. It had been when you first evolved, right?" Marowak nodded, carefully setting the crimson-brown stained bone beside him.

"I killed the bastard with my bare hands. Wrung her stupid, arrogant neck until she stopped moving... and took it." Marowak explained, looking back up at Trevenant. "You asked why I kill them, well…" He shrugged. "Revenge. Enjoyment. Evolutionary directive. Pick one. I don't need a reason for thinning out the population of a parasite."

"..." Trevenant understood why Marowak did what he did. He just wished there was some way that-

"Stop thinking of ways to change me." Marowak suddenly said. Before Trevenant could say anything, he put a fist up, silencing him. "You get this… hopeless look on your face before you give me advice, like you pity me or something."

"I don't pit-"

"Oh, blow it out your wooden ear, Trev. I know you more than you think." Marowak said, grinning a bit. It took Trevenant by surprise; it had been a long time since he had seen him smile.

"Well…" Trevenant sighed, leaning on his front legs a bit. "It's not the healthiest way to cope, but it's your way, so…" He shrugged, picking a berry from the leaf and popping it in his mouth. This one felt… tingly. It burned on its way down, a sensation he hadn't much experience with. "Do what you think will make you happy. I'm going to go to sleep, it's getting late out and there's chores to be done tomorrow."

Marowak nodded, looking up at the sky. The sun had indeed set a while ago, leaving a dim twilight blanketing the air. He watched as Trevenant's eye slowly shut, his bark clamping together, his roots sinking into the ground. With that, he became as still and as silent as a tree, go figure. In this state, very little could wake him; not Marowak smacking him with his club, not him screaming in his face, not even jumping on his head would get the Pokemon stirring. He was the very definition of a heavy sleeper.

He leaned back on the log, looking up at the sky, at the stars and the large, white moon, whiter than the skull on his head. Memories came flooding back to him from when he was a little Cubone, how many hours, days, weeks had he spent crying over the loss of his mother? The full moon had once signified, to him at least, that she had been looking out for him, looking over him, but now that he was a Marowak, he knew that… well, even if she was watching out for him, she wasn't in this world anymore. No point in crying over her, no, now was the time for his retribution to be unleashed upon any Mandibuzz too unfortunate to get in his path.

After trying, and failing, to get to sleep, Marowak sat up, rubbing the back of his head and grimacing. It wasn't the light from the full moon that was bothering him, no, he had long since gotten used to its light. Right now, it was more of a problem of that thing between his legs. Marowak had never liked his dick; it wasn't a problem of self-hatred, no, for a Marowak, he was quite well off. His thick, tapered shaft was a bit longer than most of his species - he had never seen a bunch, but he just assumed he was better than the rest of his kind - and, if he put his mind to it, he could easily learn how to please anyone who wanted to jump his bone.

No, Marowak felt guilty whenever it popped up because it just… felt gross. The effort it took to get off, the sweat that soaked his body as he worked on himself, the white splooge that shot out of him when he climaxed, he just didn't like it. Yet, that didn't stop him this night from wrapping his hand around his subtly growing member, looking over at Trevenant. Still asleep…

He could do it… Trevenant would never know.

It was the beating of his heart from the very prospect of masturbating in front of his sleeping friend that made Marowak begin to slowly rub himself, pulling on his throbbing tapered shaft as he thought about what would happen if Trevenant woke up. Would he be mad? Would he join in?

The very thought of having Trevenant begin to stroke him off with his stiff, wooden fingers made Marowak shudder, made him begin to rub faster. He reached down with his other hand, beginning to play with his balls, getting gooseflesh as he gently scraped the tender flesh. The bony protrusion that acted as his thumb pressed against his cock as he stroked it, and the rest of his warm hand gently squeezed underneath his length as he rubbed, making Marowak flex what Trevenant had called his "chubby," thighs.

He closed his eyes now, only seeing Trevenant in his mind stroking him, it wasn't his hand. Marowak softly began to murmur his friend's name, blushing a bit from the embarrassment of not only masturbating in front of him, but calling his name. How incredibly deviant…

Something suddenly changed in Marowak. He looked over at Trevenant, his heart beating a mile a minute. Should he do what his body wanted him to do? What his mind was begging him to do? He decided to go with what he wanted, getting up and softly walking over to Trevenant, sitting in between his many legs and leaned against him.

An incredibly erotic wave of guilty pleasure washed over him, making his prick throb, a fat glob of precum dripping down his length. Marowak, as silently as he could, grabbed at his member again, feverishly working it in his hand, all the while looking up at Trevenant's sleeping face, wondering what would happen if he woke up. The curiosity almost stopped him from breathing entirely, the squishing of flesh against flesh the only thing he could hear anymore.

With a dozen more frantic, frenzied rubs, Marowak dug his toes into the dirt, taking silent, yet gasping breaths as he shot his load further than he ever had before. One, two, three ropes barreled out of his tip before another one dribbled out and onto his hand, and he was done.

As he laid there, panting, the gravity of what he had just done all of a sudden sunk into his chest, biting down with its red hot iron jaws. Panic gripped him as he looked up at the still slumbering face of his friend, his length that had once driven him to such extremes, flaccid; pathetic. Marowak gently pushed himself off the ground, off Trevenant, and nearly fell over from the haze the orgasm had brought him. As he recovered, he kicked some dirt and dust over the remnants of his seed, and grabbed his bone club.

As usual, he had become covered in sweat, his heart was racing, but worst of all, there was this overwhelming sense of guilt in his chest. Guilt over what he had done, guilt at even thinking Trevenant would like him that way. As he made his way over to the stream, the guilt turned to anger, anger into white hot fury in a matter of seconds, his hand nearly white from gripping his club so hard.

Marowak screamed his name, something he rarely did, and brought the club down on the muddy riverbank. With a sickening crunch, the bone snapped in half, the part that had dealt the firm wallop sticking into the mud; he was left with the other half. He looked at the broken bone club with such a sense of anger and hatred that his mind short circuited.

For the first time since he was a Cubone, Marowak felt the hot, familiar sensation of tears roll down the corner of his eyes as he looked at the two halves of the club. He half sat, half fell onto the muddy shore, putting his snout between his legs as tears stung his eyes. As hard as he tried not to, they just kept coming, each tear a profession of his feelings towards someone he had known all his life.

Why couldn't he just tell him?

Why did Marowak have to suffer through this murky quagmire of despair and longing? He sat there for what felt like a long time, the cool night air drying the sweat on his body; his trip over here had now become a pointless, sorrowful endeavor. The waterworks soon shut off, leaving him unable to do anything but heave dry, shuddering breaths.

The bone was the first thing he felt once he finished with the rare episode. Marowak opened his eyes, seeing it near perfect detail; it was morning already. The bone angered him, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but toss it down, surrendering himself to his emotions again. He couldn't cry anymore, just take deep, shuddering breaths as he held his head close to his body.

"Is everything okay?" A voice right behind him suddenly asked.

Marowak screeched in fright, quickly spinning around as he fell and threw the half of his broken club at whatever had spoken, grabbing the other half as he flipped over, immediately getting ready to fight. The bone club thwacked against Trevenant, but he didn't look impressed, merely humored.

"Scared the piss out of me…" Marowak muttered, tossing the half of the broken club down and avoiding the nearly piercing gaze of Trevenant.

"Are… are you… were you crying?" Trevenant asked, squatting down on his many legs and carefully studying Marowak's eyes.

"N-no!" He said, rubbing them. "They were just… itchy."

Trevenant wasn't buying it. He pushed a root into the ground, all the while looking at Marowak. He closed his eye as a wide grin spread across his face, a sight that made his heart drop, his hands grow cold, and his entire body to break out in goosebumps all at once.

"Really?" Trevenant laughed, looking at him. "The riverbank's pretty salty where you were sitting. I'm guessing…"

"Shut up." Marowak frowned, trying to walk away from him.

"All night?" Trevenant prodded, looking back at him.

"..." He paused, his back turned to Trevenant. Marowak clenched and unclenched his hands, wondering if this would be, if this could be, the time that he tells Trevenant how he feels.

"Tell me." Trevenant commanded, silently making his way behind him.

"I think I um… like you, you big stupid tree." Marowak responded, still not turning around. "I think of you when I… eh…"

"Wack off?" Trevenant asked, resting a rough hand on his shoulder. It turned Marowak's blood to ice.

"Y-you knew?!" He stammered, swiftly turning around and looking up at him, his mouth agape.

"When I go to sleep, I dig my legs into the ground. When they're in the dirt, there's very little that I don't know of, very little I can't… feel." Trevenant responded, grinning. "You rubbing yourself off, how your nervousness makes you sweat, even how long you've gone without doing it from the amount I feel splatter on the ground, my ground."

"..." Marowak bobbed his mouth open and shut like a confused Magikarp. He knew.

"I gotta say, it was kind of cute having you murmur my name as you came last night. I didn't expect you to be so ballsy as to lean on me, but hey!" Trevenant said, putting an arm on Marowak's shoulder. He began to walk the Pokemon back to the rock.

"H-hey what?" Marowak nervously asked as they drew close to the rock.

"It let me know how you really feel about me. So, how about it?" Trevenant asked.

"I-it?"

"C'mon! Let me fuck you!"

"W-what?! No!" Marowak frowned, pushing off his friend. "I'm not into you like that!"

"So you just want me to suck you off, let you fuck me," Trevenant began, walking towards him, herding him to the rock. Marowak grunted as his back hit the stone, nervously looking up at Trevenant. "you want me to get you off, I expect something in return." Marowak's eyes grew wide, his heart, racing before, now took off as Trevenant told him exactly what he had wanted to hear for so long.

"Y-you promise?" Marowak stammered, looking up at his friend.

"Promise what?"

"That… that you'll do those things to me?"

"Y-yes!" Trevenant laughed, cupping Marowak's mouth with his hand. "You're so cute… now turn around. This vicious hunter will now be the prey..."

"I will not be pre-" Marowak began to grumble, but Trevenant grabbed his shoulders, turning him to the rock and placing his hands on it.

"I'll be gentle, don't worry." Trevenant said, laughing a bit as he grabbed Marowak's tail, lifting it out of the way.

His rough hands made him tense up, and feeling Trevenant's already stiffening member press against him made him wince. Marowak instantly began to regret his decision to let Trevenant fuck him when he felt the tip throb against his asshole. He took his tail when Trevenant handed it to him, biting his lip as he was prodded more and more. Trevenant put his hand on Marowak's shoulder, bending down.

"You ready?" He softly asked.

"J-just put it in already!" Marowak snarled, narrowing his eyes as he looked back at the stupid tree.

Trevenant nodded, and right then, Marowak gasped. His tip pushed inside of his asshole and quickly grew wider and wider, finally offering some reprieve as it began to taper down. It was firm, solid inside of him, sliding in easily, which confused Marowak, but he chalked it up to Trevenant being a ghost, or tree sap leaching from his length, or something, he didn't care about that. He was in pain, sure, but it wasn't bad pain, it was a pain that he quickly grew to love. Trevenant had yet to pull out of him, getting used to his small asshole, but even the pressure that he gave him made Marowak sport a surprisingly strong erection.

Trevenant tapped on his shoulder twice and, not looking back, Marowak nodded, clenching his teeth as he felt the massive length slide out of him to the middle, the thickest part, and he nearly passed out when he felt Trevenant slam inside of him. He fell to the stone, holding on tight as his friend went to town on his ass, slamming into him with all he could. Marowak wished he'd go slower, but the more he cried out to go slow, or to let him get used to it, the faster Trevenant seemed to thrust into him. Had he wanted to be with him as much as Marowak had wanted to be with him?

Was this why he was fucking Marowak like there was no tomorrow, slamming his cock in and out of his ass? He wondered why as long as he could, but quickly began to enjoy himself, grabbing his length with a free hand, letting his tail fall back on Trevenant's body as he began to frantically jerk himself off. His legs were pretty tight together, making Marowak's length feel much shorter than he knew it was, which slightly embarrassed him, but as he pulled at his tip the pleasure from his touch alone was enough to make him moan, never mind the pounding his ass was getting.

Trevenant grabbed onto either one of his horns, pulling his head back as he rode him. It was humiliating, yet it made Marowak moan even harder as he rubbed his little member. The dick thrusting in and out of him was the thickest thing he had ever experienced, and he was surprised he wasn't in tears from just how much it hurt; he chalked it up to the pleasure he felt as the cock slammed into something wonderful deep inside of his rear. Marowak began to groan, feeling close, so, so close already, but before he could sate his lust, before he could cum all over himself, he felt Trevenant let go of his horns and grab both his arms, pulling them back as he thrusted in.

He fought the Pokemon as much as he could, but it was no use; his grip was firm. Marowak let himself be used, albeit with some useless rebellion, looking up at Trevenant. He didn't seem close, no, not at all. His eye was closed in delight as Marowak was fucked silly, and it seemed like he could do this all day. He looked back down at his length, watching mournfully as precum dripped out of it, as it throbbed in the open air, begging for the release that it wouldn't get. To his surprise, Trevenant slowed down, shoving his entire length inside of him and pulling him close.

"You wanna cum?" He whispered in his ear.

"Y-yes!" Marowak begged, looking up.

"You have ten seconds." Trevenant released Marowak's arm, which quickly flew down to his length. Marowak tightened and flexed his ass as he stroked, hoping that the feeling of being as full as he was enough to get him off, but right as he moaned, right as he felt that blissful upwelling that would inevitably lead to an orgasm, his hand was grabbed, pulled back. "Time's up." Trevenant whispered, again holding Marowak's arms behind him, beginning to fuck him again.

He moaned in disappointment and sheer bliss as the large length slid in and out of him. Why couldn't he cum? Shouldn't the thrusting alone get him off? And what was taking this stupid tree so long to cum?! Marowak's eyes grew wide as he felt Trevenant grab him by the waist, letting go of his hands. Before Marowak could even grab his length, Trevenant began to fuck him.

Hard.

Marowak cried out as he was rammed harder than ever, the Pokemon's large cock frantically jabbing into his rear as he was picked up and slammed down on it. Trevenant began to moan Marowak's name as he fucked him faster and faster, wood meeting flesh as his ass was rammed. Trevenant, after finally getting his fix of Marowak's rear, finally pushed himself in once more before growing deathly still as pleasure shot through his mind. How long had it been since he had felt this way?

Marowak began to grunt as he felt warm, gooey liquid spurt into his ass in thick ropes, thoroughly coating his walls. It was such an odd sensation, being filled up with cum, but it was addictive, he realized. Even as Trevenant pulled out, Marowak wanted nothing more than to have his rear stuffed again.

Cum pattered to the ground as Trevenant backed up from the panting Pokemon, marveling in his handiwork. Marowak's ass was leaking cum, struggling to close as he held onto the rock for dear life. His white liquid ran down the Pokemon's chubby thighs and onto the ground, pooling at his feet.

It had hurt so much that Marowak hadn't even been able to stroke himself off. His ass was aching in pain, yet there was an all-consuming fire inside of him that demanded he go on, demanded pleasure from his friend. He turned around, wincing at the sharp, red hot knife in his rear, and looked at Trevenant.

"Your turn." Marowak stated, moving aside.

"Very well…" Trevenant walked over to the rock and lied down on his back, opening his legs slightly so Marowak could do what he needed to do to him.

How… how was he supposed to do this?

Marowak looked at the bottom of Trevenant, unable to find anything to stick his member into. There were two little spikey things that jutted out of the middle of his circular bottom, yet nothing between those, nor to the back or front of them. He got down on his knees, poking with his hand anywhere a hole might show itself, yet was unable to find any hole, crevice, or bump to rub against or into.

After an unreasonable amount of time searching, Marowak finally, finally found what he was looking for. Right below the bottom of the two spikes was a small, puckered hole that almost blended into its surroundings. Almost.

He rubbed it with his hand, feeling Trevenant tense up as he did so, and when he pulled his hand away, a trail of sap came with it. Marowak rubbed some on his twitching, hungry length before pushing it against Trevenant's hole, struggling to get it in. It wasn't that he was too small, or Trevenant was too tight, it was just his nerves getting to him.

With a deep breath, Marowak grabbed the base of his cock and pushed it inside of the hole, groaning as it was swallowed up. He pushed it in further and further and further until he pressed his groin against Trevenant's own, and shuddered. For such a large Pokemon, he certainly could squeeze himself shut well. He wasn't as warm as he expected or wanted, but the oddly soft, almost fleshy ridges, the contractions, everything just made it a lot better than he thought it could have been.

Marowak began to push in and out of Trevenant, realizing that he wouldn't be able to last for much longer before busting a fat load into him, but it wasn't his fault! Trevenant had edged him quite well when he was being fucked, so for fairness sake, Marowak tried his best to hold the orgasm off as he fucked the whiny tree.

It was also quite amusing having such a large Pokemon moan as loud as he was as Marowak fucked him. He didn't think that he was that big, especially compared to the floppy cock almost pressed against his face, but clearly, Trevenant thought he was. Speaking of, Trevenant's length was astoundingly normal for the kind of Pokemon he was.

It wasn't surrounded in bark or branches, no, it was dark like the rest of his bark covered body, thicker in the middle than the tip or the base of himself, slightly transparent, and oozing with leftover cum. Marowak touched it, smiling when it throbbed, slowly getting bigger.

As he fucked Trevenant, Marowak wrapped his hand around it, beginning to jerk it off as his cock slid in and out of the tight asshole. He quickly worked it to full mast, an impressive five or six inches, he guessed, and gave it a small lick. Trevenant shuddered, his asshole flexing tight around him as his tongue ran up his length.

After a few more licks, a few more humps, Marowak pulled the Pokemon's tip into his mouth and began to suck on it, unable to get more than an inch or so in before it filled his mouth up. As he worked on it, the cock began to pulse, growing a more intense shade of black before fading back to its almost transparent look. The more he sucked on it, the tighter Trevenant held his asshole, so there was ample reason to have this wonderful thing inside of his mouth, it wasn't just because Marowak had been looking forward to this very position for years now.

Trevenant began to moan, pressing down on Marowak's skull, forcing him to take more and more of his length as his legs curled around the Pokemon, forcing him completely inside of him. He felt a little trapped, but Marowak soon grew to love the comfort that being inside Trevenant's legs felt like. The Pokemon began to push Marowak against his ass, taking over the thrusting as he sucked on his cock. With each push, each suck, Marowak began to grow light headed, feeling so close to shooting his load that it wasn't even funny.

He slowed down a bit, taking his time licking and sucking down Trevenant's cock, which had been something he had wanted to do for what had seemed like ages. Each second that went by made the Pokemon shudder more and more, but, try as he might, Trevenant wasn't able to get Marowak's mouth past the hump around the middle of his length; it was just too big. Too girthy, not that it mattered, though.

"I-I'm gonna cum…" Trevenant whimpered out, more of a clarification than a warning. He had no intention of pulling out of his mouth.

"Mrph!" Marowak murmured, unable to speak from the mouthful of cock, but it wasn't protests, no, this was something Marowak wanted as well.

He slid his length deep inside of Trevenant, holding it there as the Pokemon used him, using his mouth. This feeling was surreal; the large Trevenant holding him so tight against him, his cock throbbing so needily. Marowak's eyes grew wide as the first strong rope of cum splashed into his mouth, swallowing the earthy, salty cum almost immediately as another one quickly filled him up. Trevenant shook as the liquid left him, pressing Marowak firm against the bulge in his cock, holding him there as he felt such an utter sense of relief.

As he was being used, Marowak began to thrust into Trevenant again, his rod still firm, still throbbing inside of the Pokemon. Each time Trevenant quivered, the ring of muscle around his ass was squeezed tight, almost forcing Marowak's length out. Whenever it got to his tip, Marowak put his hips into it, thrusting deep inside of his friend again, only to be pushed out with each throb.

The amount of cum that Trevenant could produce was astounding; Marowak eventually stopped trying to swallow, instead letting it leak out of his mouth and onto the ground as he happily humped away. Whatever was spewing from his friend made him feel hazy, as if he was leaving his body, the only thing that kept him from fully leaving was the spike of pleasure that ran through him each time he pushed into Trevenant.

Finally, after what must have been a few solid minutes, Trevenant finished spewing his load, and softly pushed Marowak off of him. With a grunt, Marowak fell back to Trevenant's groin, the Pokemon's cock resting on his shoulder as it deflated, and kept humping Trevenant. He was so, so very close, just a few more thrusts, a few more seconds…

"No…" Marowak weakly said as hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him from the sweet, tight hole.

He opened his eyes in annoyance, watching as he was brought up to the inky blackness below Trevenant's eye. With a quivering moan, Marowak's cock was consumed by the twisting, warm darkness, the strongest sucking feeling he had ever felt pulling his length inside. It spiraled around his shaft, feeling as if a thousand tongues were licking him all at once. The pressure never went away, making him clench and squirm and flex as he screamed his name, shaking in Trevenant's firm grip.

"I-I'm go-gonn- Agh!" Marowak grimaced in pain as Trevenant sat him upon one of his fingers, the digit instantly working its way against his prostate, making him begin to shoot his load as soon as it was touched.

Marowak grunted his name, his entire body tensing up as he came into the void that was Trevenant. It didn't matter if he was a ghost, didn't matter where his cum was going, all that mattered was that Marowak was finally, blissfully unaware of everything that was going on around him as he hugged the Pokemon's head. He didn't know how much cum he shot, all he knew was that the void wasn't satisfied with the amount he gave; it kept sucking.

He began to squirm uncomfortably, his cock becoming tender and sensitive, yet still being sucked on. With a firm, awful shove, Marowak pulled himself out of Trevenant, a delicious sucking sound coming when his length left his void. Trevenant placed him down, quivering and shaking in delight, and sat down right there with him. He let the Pokemon recover as his cock slid back into his bark shell, leaning back on the stone.

"T-thanks…" Marowak said in between pants.

"You're going to promise me one thing, understand?" Trevenant said, suddenly grave and solemn.

"What?"

"You're not going to kill anymore Pokemon. None at all." He looked down at Marowak, frowning his eye slightly.

"Okay." Marowak simply said, grinning as he sat up.

"W-what? I… I thought you'd have more of a fight inside of you." Trevenant said, a little surprised. Wasn't killing Mandibuzz everything to Marowak?

"I'll admit, I killed at first for revenge." He said, leaning against Trevenant's bottom. "But after the hundredth one or so, it began to become more of a way to relieve stress. I-heh," He laughed, putting a hand on one of Trevenant's many legs. "I've wanted to tell you how I felt for years now. The amount of times I've wacked off to you, to the things we'd do, well, done, is astounding."

"O-oh…" Trevenant said, slightly taken aback. He wasn't used to Marowak being so honest, so bare.

"Don't worry," Marowak said, grinning as he got on his knees and turned around, facing Trevenant. "as long as we can do stuff," He shoved a hand inside of Trevenant's asshole, then, "I think the Mandibuzz population will recover."

. . .

Hello!

If you liked what you read, why not consider joining my Discord? It's a great way to stay updated on any stories, or to discuss them or even suggest them! Come join us, just enter the code below to join!

X4ppb4jw


	22. Tyrantrum

Daniel's eyes lazily glanced over the many black and white TV monitors, looking for anything that might have changed from ten minutes ago. The Archen exhibit was good, Kabutops were good, Relicanth, good…

All set.

With a proud smile that quickly dropped from his face, he looked back at his phone. He was on season three, episode fourteen of some medical drama his girlfriend had got him sucked into, some odd-ball doctor that constantly spouted out diagnoses that always turned out to be right; that was the plot for pretty much every episode.

There were more exhibits to check, but none had typically given him much in the way of problems in his job as a security guard at Fossil Park, a seven hundred acre island in the middle of nowhere that housed some of the rarest Pokemon known to man. These were Pokemon that nobody had seen in millions, if not billions of years, some, in fact, were older than the human race, so it was a privilege and an honor to look after such Pokemon.

That was what Daniel thought before he realized it was a glorified amusement park. When he had first come to the island, life was awesome. He was given room and board, a steady source of income, health, dental, even vision insurance, they had even matched his 401k, as well as gave him a free life insurance policy! The first few weeks here were awesome, especially once the money started flowing in and he was able to chip away at some credit debt.

Now, however, he could only describe his attitude towards this place as jaded. The gigantic, electric fences that held in even the most terrifying of ancient Pokemon were now… meaningless. The risk of anything exciting happening was low, so low, in fact, that Jon had been "let go" the other month because human resources couldn't "justify," having four security guards.

The whole thing reeked of idiocy, in Daniel's opinion. Three guards per shift worked, sure, but what happens if one of those fat tourists has a heart attack, or someone brings a weapon to the island? That actually got a chuckle out of him.

As if anyone would do that.

He checked his watch, which read "6:34 AM," and groaned. Twenty-six minutes, just twenty-six minutes till he could go home, watch some television or do some writing or do anything he wanted to do. Technically, since he was working the graveyard shift this quarter, he could have just brought his laptop and done some writing, but there would be hell to pay if his boss walked in on him.

Even the thought of that fat prick made his blood boil. A large, elderly man by the name of Patrick, that was the kindest he could describe the man as. Boastful, arrogant, stuck in his ways, and just overall stupid were other, less kinder words, but they were the truth. Every time his boss talked, Daniel wanted to grab the shotgun from the armory and blow his head all over the walls.

"Deep breath, Dan." He told himself, sighing deeply as he shook his head.

Just out of curiosity, he looked at the monitors again, pausing the show on his phone. The Aerodactyl were stirring, about to wake. The Shieldon were butting their heads in an attempt to assert their dominance, as usual. The Amaura and Aurorus were sleeping together, normal. He was just about to look over at the Tyrantrum screen when the door to the office suddenly opened, slamming against the wall.

Daniel held a frightened yelp back as he jumped up, his heart racing a mile a minute, his phone clattering to the ground - thank Arceus for the Oshawott Box case he had ordered a month ago - as his relief stepped into the office. A lanky, dark eyed man by the name of Beowulf - Beo, for short - stepped into the office, looking as gloomy as ever.

Beo was a rather strange man; young, by security guard standards, but the looks he often wore on his face screamed of his experience as a former police officer. He always dressed in a black undershirt underneath the tan security guard outfit, even on the hottest of summer days. He had thrown up quite a shouting match with Pat on the first day of his employment because they hadn't given him any pants, just cargo shorts that matched the shirt and hat he was required to wear. How he wasn't fired on the spot, Daniel didn't know, but he was sure glad that he wasn't.

Scary as he was, Beo was a good friend of his.

"Scaredy cat." Beo snickered, grinding the butt of a cigarette against the door frame and flicking it over the railing. He kicked the door shut behind him as he walked into the office, throwing his food in the fridge before grabbing the chair beside Daniel with his foot, groaning as he threw his breakfast in the toaster. A plain bagel; his go-to choice for the past two years Daniel had known him.

"You need to work on things like, how you open doors." Daniel said, dusting his retrieved phone off as he sat down.

"Sorry, pal, you know me."

"Aggressive and pissy?"

"It keeps the tourists away." He shrugged, grinning his nicotine stained grin. "Any daring escapes or other shit I should know about? I mean, not that I care, but," Beo again, shrugged. "going for the employee of the year award."

"You're all set." Daniel said, shaking his head. "They don't even offer that kind of award here."

"Not yet." Beo retorted, chuckling as he scraped the black, burnt spots from the bagel with a knife. "Stupid fuckin' machine."

"Talk to boss man, see if he can't order a new one." Daniel said, grinning. Beo dropped the slight smile on his face that he had, immediately adopting a frown, his face looking so serious all of a sudden that he thought of the self defense class he took a while back.

"It's too fuckin' early to talk about that stupid fuckin' dimwit. I haven't even had my damn coffee yet." Beo muttered, his voice gravelly and rough.

"Sorry," Daniel snickered, turning back to the monitors for one last check. Technically, he could have left as soon as Beo had entered the guard house, but making small talk was one of his favorite things to do on this island. Daniel scanned the monitors, making sure he could see every Pokemon that was supposed to be there. Tirtouga exhibit, check. Cranidos, yup. Omanyte, yup. Tyrantrum…

"Where is that bastard?" Daniel said, leaning onto the desk for a better look.

"Big T escaped?"

"N-no, he's um…" Panic started to set into his chest as he zoomed in on a rather obvious hole in the wall. "Oh, shit…"

"Big T escaped." Beo stated, chuckling.

"This… this is the fifth…" Daniel slammed his fist on the table, the pain negligible as he rubbed his tired face with the other hand.

"What I think you mean to say is," Beo said, taking a bite out of the last half of his bagel. "this is the fifth motherfucking time that stupid fucking dino escaped his fucking exhibit."

Daniel snickered, still massaging his tired face as he thought about the paperwork he'd need to do in order to keep his job. Tyrantrum was, by far, the worst part about this job. Always needing to be watched, always needing to be cared for, if Daniel could get rid of one of these Pokemon, it would be this one.

"Y-yeah." He said, looking back at Beo with a grin. He had long since gotten used to Beo's sailor mouth. "You stole the words right from my mouth."

"Shotgun?" Beo asked, leaning back on the chair. "Or Machamp?"

"Ehh…" This was a genuine question. The shotgun, loaded with perfectly safe beanbag rounds, was fun to use, and would be perfect for teaching this Pokemon a lesson, but it was too early in the morning to deal with the paperwork necessary to get it from the armory. Machamp, on the other hand, well, his Pokeball was right in the safe under the desk. Daniel, much to Beo's dismay, leaned down, entering the combination to the safe in and grabbing the Great Ball.

"You gotta use it sometime, Dan." He said, taking a sip from a home brew.

"Not this early, I don't want to deal with a headache this early." Daniel explained as he tied his boots tight and suited up for the expedition.

"Pussy." Beo grinned, moving on the chair over to the TV monitors. "Have fun with the overtime. And hey, don't forget this!" Daniel caught a GPS tracking device just before it smacked him in the chest. "Idiot."

"Dick." Daniel shot back, grinning as he opened the door. He looked back to see Beo raising his cup in toast.

Outside was… pleasantly nice. Humid, but it was early enough in the day where it was actually quite chilly. The best part about working the graveyard shift was that Daniel was able to sleep during the hottest part of the day, but anyway…

He turned on the GPS tracker, tuning it to the chip in Tyrantrum's neck, groaning in annoyance. The Pokemon was on the complete other side of the island already. Luckily, it was a haunt he had favored, and, since there had already been four trips to it, Daniel could take the ATV. With luck, he'd be there within an hour or so. He walked down the steps to the main area of the park, unlocking and locking the gate to the security house behind him and taking a deep breath. The park wouldn't officially open until nine, so he had time to get Tyrantrum back.

The Research Center was where he was headed, which, luckily, was close. As he walked at a rather stiff pace, he gazed around at the attractions; information panels, maps, models and life size figures, one thing he couldn't complain about was the design of this park. It looked amazing, and he wished his family could have gone here once or twice when he had been a kid. He was so caught up in his wishful thinking that he was nearly run over by a modified golf-cart.

"Arceus!" Daniel cursed, slamming his hands on the hood of the cart, scaring the pasty, wide-eyed scientist driving it nearly half to death. "Watch where you're going, egghead!"

"S-sorry Daniel!" The man, a… well, Daniel didn't give a shit what he looked like. They all kinda looked the same; old, tired, not a lot of hair. This particular specimen was nearly bald. "I-I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, whatever." Daniel grumbled, climbing into the cart with him. "You're going to the RC?"

"The… Research Center?" The scientist winced at the glare he got. "Y-yeah, I can drop you off."

"Thanks, let's go, I'm in a bit of a rush, can't you tell?" He motioned onward with his hands.

"O-oh, right."

The scientist didn't say another word until they were in front of the Research Center, much to Daniel's gratitude. He murmured another apology as Daniel hopped out of the cart, but the security guard waved him away as he pulled out his key card. The door's key card system turned from red to green as he slid the card down the slot, and he opened the door, breathing in the nice, cold air of the Research Center.

It wasn't a big building, not as big as it should be, if the babbling of the scientists was to be trusted, but one thing it did have was a nice HVAC system. It also was the home of the many Pokeballs that Fossil Park owned for its inhabitants. Daniel slid his key card through another three doors before he was in the room he needed to be in. It was almost like a closet, but instead of janitorial supplies there were pedestals with Pokeballs on them. He found the one marked with Tyrantrum's name and grabbed it, stuffing it beside Machamp's Pokeball.

He didn't really need to bring the Pokemon along, but the island still had some inhabitants that he didn't want to fight on his own, and if Tyrantrum caused any trouble, well, he was weak to Fighting types. This much Daniel knew. After shutting the door behind him, Daniel's heart nearly froze.

Standing right behind him was his girlfriend, an egghead by the name of Anna, an, "I gotcha!" look on her face. The two stood in silence for a brief second before Daniel chuckled, hugging her tight and kissing her neck. She gently pushed him away before he left any incriminating marks, a wide smile on her face.

"Hey sweet-stuff." He said, his mouth left tingling from the kiss she planted on him just moments before.

"Hey yourself. Who escaped?" She asked, her voice as sweet as honey.

"Tyrantrum." Daniel said, his heart sinking at the very mention of the name.

"Tsk…" Anna murmured, shaking her head. "Well, at least you don't have the shotgun."

"Yeah, at least." He raised his eyebrows, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Well, stay safe. It's that time of year for him, so he might be a bit more aggressive than usual."

"Noted." Daniel kissed her before turning and going. "Love 'ya!"

"Come home in one piece!" She called after him.

Daniel threw a thumbs up as he walked out of the hallway, then out of the next, and the next until he was at the doors of the Research Center. As soon as he had turned around, however, the smile dropped from his face. Seeing Anna was good, he told himself. So what if they hadn't been intimate in well over five months? So what if their entire relationship was maybe an hour or two every day for lunch. During his time working the first shift, it was fine; they'd romp around and make a mess of the bed every weekend or so, and at least they slept together when he was on the second shift. Third shift was awful, though, and them not having time for each other just… sucked.

He strode through the double doors, the golf cart egg-head was gone, thankfully; Daniel wasn't sure if he'd yell at him some more if he saw him. He walked for a few more minutes before he was at a very large, intimidatingly thick gate. When he first started here, he thought that, each time they needed to get out of the park, they'd have to open these gates, but as it turned out, they were just for show.

The real way out was a nearly hidden door to the side of it. It didn't even have a door knob, you unlocked it and pulled on the key and it swung open, and that's what he did. There was a small storage shack near the gate that housed a couple of ATV's, an old pickup truck, and some general maintenance stuff like mulch or tools. Daniel grabbed the clipboard that hung from a support beam and wrote his name, badge number, and equipment he was taking - the ATV. The good one, that is, as well as a five gallon jerry can full of fuel. The tank itself would last the whole trip, but you never know what goes on out on the uninhabited parts of the island.

The ATV was almost brand new, unlike the old, sucky one that management wanted him to take. It had been shipped from the mainland from a dealership and everything, and he'd be damned if he took the other one. It started up with a single turn of the engine, nearly silent, hell, it gave him goosebumps. The only thing the older ATV had on the newer one was the transmission. Older one had a fun, manual transmission, it took skill to drive, but this one was an automatic. So interesting, keeping his hand on the throttle as he drove.

And drove he did!

Daniel couldn't complain about sitting on the ATV, hand gripping the throttle tight as the wind blew past him. If human resources knew he was riding without a helmet, they'd throw a righteous snit, but he was already five or six miles away from the nearest security camera, so they could go screw themselves. Every now and then Daniel would have to slow down to a crawl to let some Pokemon go past him, or to get back on the trail, but he knew he was making good time. As he rode, he wondered if this was too much work, wondered if he should have just done the necessary paperwork and sent Beo out instead.

'He'd be angry, sure, but he'd understand.' Daniel thought, his teeth clattering as he drove over the stony terrain. 'He loves driving the ATV's anyway.'

Daniel drove for what seemed like forever over the bumpy road when something he wasn't too proud of happened. He felt stiff between his legs, the typical stiffness that he could normally relieve by himself at this time of day. Since he was driving the vehicle, though, well, nothing could be done. Capturing this Tyrantrum was priority number one, but delivering him as soon as possible could take the backseat for a few minutes while he rubbed one out.

Luckily, he was very, very close to where the Tyrantrum was; the trail was somehow even more devastated than it had been when Beo had tracked him down last. He pulled up to a brown pile of shit, giving it a good look. The steaming, rank smell made him grimace, Daniel drove forward a bit further before shutting the ATV off. Tyrantrum was close, very close. He took Machamp's Pokeball out, fingering the circular release button as odd sounds were grunted out in the distance, maybe fifty yards. They sounded odd, like Pokemon were mating, which wouldn't be a weird thing in and of itself in the middle of a forest, but there weren't any grunts or groans that came from a female, just a male.

Daniel, his curiosity and arousal getting the better of him, broke off into a quick walk, needing to know what exactly was going on. Tyrantrum could wait, he reasoned, not like the beast of a Pokemon was going anywhere. He pushed through some taller brush and ferns, and was surprised to see not only the Tyrantrum, but the area he was in. It wasn't nearly as broken and devastated as Daniel imagined a Pokemon of his size would live in.

It was rocky, a large hill that had been hidden by the trees rising overhead, trees everywhere. There were broken trees around the area Tyrantrum was, he had been making a nest or something for a mate, but what… what was he doing? Daniel watched as Tyrantrum lowered himself onto a barren, short and thick tree branch, his black and white eyes shutting in a pained concentration, diving down onto the branch until he reached the tree itself. He wiggled around on it, his large eyes opening and peering down at his ministrations.

Daniel continued to watch on, oddly fascinated as Tyrantrum kept pleasuring himself on the tree branch, but thought it was rather strange. Wasn't he a male? Wasn't that his genital slit he was lowering himself onto? Daniel, his curiosity finally getting the better of him, stood up and walked over to the Tyrantrum, his hand firmly clutching Machamp's Pokeball.

As he drew close, Tyrantrum sniffed the air, his eyes immediately locking onto Daniel, but he didn't do anything that would cause him fright, just looked at him helplessly. This wasn't nearly the reaction Daniel had expected.

"You… you okay there?" He asked, cautiously holding his hands up. The Tyrantrum didn't make a move, just watched. "You got out, somehow, and I need to bring you back, okay?"

Tyrantrum growled, a deep, stony thing that immediately made Daniel's hand grip Machamp's Pokeball twice as hard. The Pokemon rose off the tree branch, an odd squelching sound as it left him, and there it was. Between Tyrantrum's legs was his rather soft, flaccid length, which was a sad and pitiful look. It swung there as he stood up straighter, giving a challenging roar.

"Woah, woah!" Daniel cried out, his hands carefully in front of him. "I'm here to help, don't charge me or anything!"

The large beast of a Pokemon didn't do anything, he just looked at the Pokeball in Daniel's hand, his face contorted in an ugly frown. When he figured out what was making him so aggressive, Daniel nodded, pocketing the Pokeball, putting his hands down. Tyrantrum gave an odd, slow nod, his face becoming a bit more relaxed. Daniel pointed to his length, prompting the Pokemon to look down.

"You, eh… c-can't get it up?" He nervously asked.

Tyrantrum looked up, nodding.

"Anna-Anna said it was mating season for your kind, is that why?" He went on, approaching the Pokemon. The way Tyrantrum's Pokeball worked was odd, due to a technological fault. It required physical contact in order to recall him, a huge oversight, but he never heard from any of the eggheads or any suits in human resources.

His heart was racing as he drew closer and closer, his eye on the Pokemon's odd, red cock. The tip was rounded and triangular, a small bump in the middle of it where no doubt his cum flew from freely when he was aroused. Two short, bulging muscles ran parallel an inch or so above and below his tip, with two longer, thicker muscles below them, further down the shaft. To either side of his odd muscles were humps, large and flaccid like the rest of his length, his base seemed to sprout out of the middle of his legs. Daniel gulped, it certainly was the weirdest cock he had ever seen.

Tyrantrum growled a bit, lowering his head and looking at Daniel, making him gulp in fear for the first time in a long time. He had no reason to be scared of th- oh, what was he thinking! Of course he had reason to fear this monstrosity! Tyrantrum was easily two feet taller than him, had a maw full of razor sharp teeth, and had close to four hundred pounds of weight on him! His arms might be small, but those claws certainly weren't, and, being a dragon type, who knew when this Pokemon might just snap and kill him?

"E-easy, easy!" Daniel said as calmly as he could, but he could tell that the Tyrantrum saw right through him. He dared to reach down into his pocket to touch his Pokeball, but as soon as he did, Tyrantrum roared, and Daniel knew he was screwed, right then and there.

Within seconds of his grabbing the Pokeball, he was on the ground, a gigantic foot on his chest, the weight oppressive, crushing. Tyrantrum roared, reveling in his victory as Daniel choked, trying and failing to remove the foot. He genuinely thought he was going to die right then and there; he didn't know why Tyrantrum hadn't leaned his full weight onto him yet. As much pain as he was in, Daniel knew the Pokemon was holding back.

Tyrantrum looked down, looked at him, and he could see the curiosity in the Pokemon's eyes. Daniel gasped for air as Tyrantrum got off of him, his massive foot smashing down to his right. He coughed, his hands instinctively going to his chest to rub it when the Tyrantrum walked forward a bit. Daniel watched in horror as the Pokemon's odd length was moved right at his face, gulping.

Did… did the Pokemon expect to be serviced, or something? As thanks for not killing him? The hot length spat out something nasty that hit him on his face, making Daniel grimace as he shut his eyes. It didn't take long for Tyrantrum to lower himself on his hands, though, beginning to rub himself back and forth on Daniel, thoroughly coating him in his slime, his precum. He sputtered and gasped for breath as the flaccid length dragged back and forth on his face and hands, and, thankfully, the Pokemon didn't get hard. Tyrantrum pulled off Daniel for a few seconds, his soft member pulsing weakly, another glob of precum spurting out, again causing him to sputter.

The large Pokemon wasted no time, this odd reprieve lasting mere seconds. His soft length was driven back onto Daniel's face, getting rubbed around almost languidly, and he began to realize just what this Tyrantrum thought of him; nothing more than a worn down tree stump. Well, he wouldn't suck on the Pokemon, not right now, but the thought of being used, of having his face mean nothing to Tyrantrum, nothing more than something to rub his prick on, well… It made his pants tighten more, made his own prick throb.

The Tyrantrum was relentless in his rubbing, yet no matter how hard he rubbed, no matter how much globules of precum dripped from his weird, triangular tip, no blood rushed in, no erection took place. Even when he put his weight into it, even when Daniel thought he would be suffocated, there was no pleasure this Pokemon apparently felt. He raised his massive body again, his soft length languidly hanging mere inches above Daniel's mouth. A thick, clear ooze of his lubricant dripped from the tip, lazily falling on his lips.

Daniel's heart began to race as he licked his lips in curiosity, tasting the goo, the slime, and as much as he wanted to grimace even harder, to spit and curse the Pokemon out, he didn't. If he was honest with himself, well, he was even getting a little hard beneath his shorts. Not knowing what to do, Daniel gulped, reaching up and taking a hold of Tyrantrum with both hands, kneading his soft member. His reward, besides his heart skipping a beat, was another wet belch of precum.

Tyrantrum roared softly, lowering himself back onto Daniel. This time, and, he still didn't know why, but instead of trying to push the Pokemon off, Daniel helped him, rubbing his weird, soft shaft on his face, demanding the Pokemon feel every pore he had to offer, every nook and cranny. It made his own length throb with a devient excitement; not only was he doing something with another male, but a Pokemon!

And big, well endowed one, at that!

Daniel, still grasping Tyrantrum's leaky cock, cautiously poked his tongue out, giving his tip a small taste, a mere lick, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Tyrantrum didn't really… didn't really taste too bad. Daniel had never considered himself gay, didn't even think about it, hell, he even had a girlfriend, but as he rubbed this cock on his face, well…

Maybe he was?

At least at this particular time and place. After a few more heart pounding rubs, Daniel let go of Tyrantrum, holding his limp cock up as he looked up at him. His face was covered in the Pokemon's dripping lubricant, even as he spoke drops of the precum spat out of it.

"Let me help you." Daniel said, grinning. "If you agree to come back to the park, I'll grab something that will make this," he kneaded the soft length in his hands, then, "a lot harder than what it is now."

Tyrantrum looked him over for a few seconds, Daniel could tell he was fighting something inside of himself. Common sense seemed to win, because the Tyrantrum slowly nodded, raising himself and walking forward a bit, leaving Daniel to pick himself up. He did, grabbing the Pokeball out of his pocket and walking over to the Tyrantrum.

Before he pressed the Pokeball against Tyrantrum, he got on his knees, his cock now begging for release as he shuffled towards the Pokemon's leaky length. He didn't know why he was doing this, didn't know why at all, but he picked Tyrantrum's length up, bringing it to his mouth and giving the small, soft tip a few small licks before sticking it in. Tyrantrum roared loudly, pleasurably, as Daniel gave him a few curious sucks. It was amazing, oddly enough.

With that out of the way, Daniel pressed the Pokeball to Tyrantrum's thigh, his mouth left open in an "O" as he disappeared. Immediately, Daniel put the Pokeball back in his shorts and undid his belt, the button, and zipper in an instant. Within seconds, his hand was wrapped around his seven inch prick, stroking it fervently, furiously. He reached up to his face, taking a small break as he scooped some of the thick, slimy precum off and rubbed it all over his length.

With that, he continued, the wet, squishy sound of his hand gliding up and down his length making him grit his teeth. He normally didn't like to jerk off with lube, but something about this was deliciously wonderful, he made an exception as he worked and worked on himself. He didn't last for much longer, deciding to scream - since nobody was around - as he shot the pent up load that had dwelled in his balls for the past two weeks.

It was more than he ever remembered shooting before, more than his first blowjob, more than the first time with Anna, even more than that one time he had edged himself for hours on end. It left him shaking, his thighs quivering, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he continued to stroke himself, even long after the last of his seed had scattered upon the ground. It just felt so good, so blissful, so amazing.

With a deep, shuddering sigh, Daniel pressed his balled up fists against the ground, leaning on them like a Rillaboom might, his shallow breathing soon leaving him as he looked at the white cum seeping into the ground.

"Fuck…" He whispered to himself, his length becoming flaccid and cold, even as the sun beared down upon him. "Fuck…"

He was in that position longer than he'd like to admit. The precum on his face had long since dried when he finally heeded the screaming pain his knuckles were in, pushing himself off and up. Daniel hiked his shorts over his boxer briefs, tightening the belt with his sticky fingers as he thought about what had happened.

A Tyrantrum, no, Fossil Park's very own Tyrantrum, had rubbed his soft, leaky cock all over his face. He could have recalled him as soon as the Pokemon had lifted his foot off his chest, he could have done it before it had been rubbed all over him, but instead, Daniel had let him. He had let himself be used by the Pokemon, his face no doubt better than a tree branch. When Tyrantrum had pulled off, it was Daniel that encouraged that behavior, encouraged him to do more and more. It was Daniel that went back for seconds…

"I… I must be gay or something, right?" Daniel asked his reflection after he had washed his face off. "No way I'd do that to Beo or someone, but…" The more he thought about Tyrantrum's length on his face, the more he wanted it back. His shorts grew stiff again, but before he undid them, he checked the time and his face grew white.

The park would open in forty five minutes. Even if he went full throttle back, he'd still be fifteen minutes late. Daniel cursed under his breath, getting up and briskly walking back to the ATV. It again started up within a single turn of the engine, and within seconds, Daniel was speeding down the trail, panic gripping his chest.

. . .

He pulled into the maintenance shed, taking the key and placing it in the lockbox as he ran through the list of things he had to do to check back in. It went by in such a blur that he didn't even see the lead maintenance technician, he had to hurry now. Tyrantrum was one of the most popular exhibits in the park, people would no doubt be wondering where he was, pressing their noses against the glass as they waited for the Pokemon to show himself.

Flying through the crowd, Daniel grasped the Pokeball in his hand, holding it tight as he "excuse me," and "pardon me'd" through them. Within the minute he was by the door, unlocking it and entering. Tyrantrum's cave stunk of feces and raw meat, he wondered when it would be cleaned out. Hell, why wasn't it cleaned out when Tyrantrum was led to his sleeping quarters, the same one he had broken out of five separate times?

He released the Pokemon, nervously shuffling back towards the door. Tyrantrum looked back, frowning at him.

"Just… remember what I said. Behave and there'll be more stuff like that." Daniel said, grinning. Tyrantrum nodded a bit faster, a bit excitedly - even though that frown never left his face.

Daniel shut the door just in time to block the ear splitting roar that Tyrantrum bellowed as he stomped out of the cave. He could hear the crowd cheering, even on the complete other side of the exhibit, and, for the first time, was actually looking forward to something on this boring island.

Taking his time now, and with all the politeness he could muster up for these rich, entitled tourists, Daniel made his way to the Research Center. It was a building closed off to the general public, but that still didn't stop the occasional tourist wandering past the big, red and white signs that read, "STAFF ONLY," and "KEEP OUT." Even now, there was someone with his wife and four children, looking into the Research Center.

"Excuse me," Daniel said, that commanding voice coming from deep inside of him. He knew not where he had found it, but it sure came in handy now.

"O-oh!" The man said. He was skinny, for a tourist, dressed in a red shirt that said something Daniel didn't bother reading. It seemed as if the parents were bad at parenting, as the mother and four children were also dressed in the bright red shirt. "Sorry, we just got a little turned around, heh. Looking for the bathrooms."

"Go back down the path, take a right and follow that path 'till you can't anymore." Daniel said, motioning back down the path with a thumb.

"O-okay!" The man said, nodding to his family.

They shuffled past him, the youngest of the bunch waddling instead of walking. It didn't help that they reeked, but hell, he probably didn't smell so hot himself, not after the graveyard shift, a nice jaunt across a seven hundred acre island, and a fun time with a large Pokemon. Daniel slid his keycard down the reader, taking in a deep sigh of relief as the cool air blasted him, cooled not only his skin, but his temper as well. He hated dealing with tourists, even if they were nice to him.

Just then, however, he saw something that made his anger well up again. It was that egghead, the one who almost ran him over today.

"Hey!" Daniel called, his anger bleeding into the shout. The man winced, and when he saw Daniel, the color drained from his face. He wiggled a finger towards him, beckoning him.

"Y-yes, yes sir?" The man said. His nametag read "Henry".

"Can you call Anna here?" Daniel said, his voice empty, taking on a scary tone.

"A-Anna?"

"She works in the egg team? C'mon, you have to know her."

The egghead Henry mouthed both, 'Anna,' and 'egg team,' looking down for a few seconds. Daniel snapped his fingers a couple of times under the egghead Henry's gaze, making the scientist jump.

"Y-yeah, I know her." He gave a brief, curt smile and turned on his heel, grabbing a phone from the wall and dialing her extension. He muttered a few words, looking over to Daniel a couple of times before nodding and hanging up. "She'll be here in a minute, sir."

"Good." Daniel said, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"A-are we…" He looked down, nervously shifting his weight between his feet. "S-square?"

Daniel just looked at him, the malice and rising anger visible in his icy gaze. The egghead Henry quickly shuffled away, leaving him alone in the cold atrium to wait for the love of his life. It made him wonder, now that he knew he liked, or at least, thought he liked, Tyrantrum, how… how would his relationship with Anna fair? Would it end soon? Would this just be a one time thing with the Pokemon? A mere tryst, or something more?

"Please don't antagonize Henry," A familiar voice spoke up, pulling Daniel from his thoughts. "he's slated to take over the incubation ward, he'll be my boss's boss."

It was Anna, as beautiful as ever. Did his heart melting when he saw her mean he was still straight? "And I'd prefer not to piss him off just yet."

"Fine, fine, I'll leave the egghead alone." Daniel said, grinning and standing to his feet. "For now. If he tries to run me over again, though, well I won't care if he runs this damn park, I'll throttle him."

The two embraced, sharing a small kiss before Anna pulled away, grimacing slightly.

"You eh…"

"Need a shower?" Daniel said, grinning and nodding, then: "H-hey, I need a favor." He was already blushing.

"Yes? What is it?" Anna asked, curiously.

"Do… do you have any um…" Gods, he hated this. "PP Ups?"

"What… what for? You don't have a Pokemon?"

"It's not for me, dear." Daniel whispered, pulling her close. "It's for Tyrantrum. You were right; it's mating season. He keeps escaping to find someone, but when I went to go and get him today…" After a slight snicker, "he can't get it up. I figure, I give him a PP Up, he gets stiff and uses a tree or something, calms himsel-... why are you laughing?"

Anna couldn't hold her laughter back any more, her face contorting in bemused laughter, but covered her mouth all the same. After she composed herself - even that was a stretch of the word; she kept giggling at random intervals - Anna shook her head, a big grin on her face.

"You goofball." She said, giggling once more. "PP Ups aren't… they don't do that. They raise the amount of times a Pokemon can use a move. Not…" Again, another snicker. "Not make them aroused."

Daniel, thoroughly embarrassed, shook his head. Anna grinned as she slapped his arm playfully. She nodded in the direction of a door and the two took off at a brisk pace. That was always the thing with Anna, Daniel thought, she never wasted his time or made fun of him too much.

The two walked through a couple of different, thick doors, each leading further into the Research Center. A room labeled, "Seasonal Developments," was one they went into and Anna, always the resourceful person, was easily able to find the powder he was looking for. Daniel clung by the door frame, too afraid to walk more than a couple of steps into this room full of glass beakers and expensive lab equipment. Truth be told, he'd never been in a lab like this, the only thing he could have compared it to was his high school's science classrooms, but those didn't have such costly looking machinery just lying around like this one did.

Anna measured out some of the powder, wearing a full-face respirator and everything which, again, scared Daniel. He wasn't used to a lab environment, should he have one of those on? W-was he supposed to be wearing safety glasses or gloves or something? What if that powder was toxic? The very thought frightened him, and he couldn't describe the relief he felt when Anna screwed the cap on the large container, and capped off the smaller one as well. It was a small vial, maybe half the size of Daniel's palm, marked with a skull and crossbones. This shit was dangerous, wasn't it?

When he asked that question to Anna, she briskly nodded, pulling the respirator off, but gave him a reassuring smile.

"You'll definitely need to pour this all in a bowl of water. Make sure not to breathe any of it in, okay?" She asked, looking into his eyes as she grabbed his hands. Daniel nodded, gulping as he looked down at his clenched hands. "Say it, say you won't breathe it in."

"I-I'll try my best not to breathe it in?" Daniel asked, eyebrows raised.

"Good. This stuff will get Tyrantrum hard, but it'll make your heart explode if you breathe too much in." Anna said, holding his hands tighter as his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"D-don't breathe it in, got it." He said, becoming suddenly aware of just how tired he was. Daniel checked his watch, his eyes bulging even more. Eleven already. He shook his head, looking up at Anna. "I gotta get to bed, hun."

"I figured." She said, lovingly cupping his cheek. "You have fun tonight, just be careful, take the Machamp. Nothing's more dangerous than a horny Pokemon."

Daniel snorted, grinning ear to ear as he carefully held the vial in his hand. The two embraced, lovingly giving each other a soft kiss before pulling away. Anna led her boyfriend out of the Research Center and into the heat of Fossil Park. It had seemed like it was a completely different world, one of gimmicks and cheap gift shop merchandise, but that didn't matter to Daniel anymore.

As he made his way to the private entrance to the housing district, he made sure to stop by Tyrantrum's exhibit. He leaned on the railing, a cliff of thirty feet separated him from the Pokemon, who was walking around, occasionally roaring at a guest. He put his fingers in his mouth, whistling hard, whistling loud, and immediately got the attention of Tyrantrum. They made eye contact, and Daniel held the vial up, shaking it with a grin. Tyrantrum bobbed his head slowly, as if understanding that Daniel had kept his side of the bargain.

Daniel, thoroughly exhausted, swiped his keycard and entered the housing district. It was a pretty neat place, much different from the gimmick that was Fossil Park. There were three tall apartment buildings, two for the scientists, one for the maintenance staff, the security guards, all the people who didn't have PhDs or doctorates that lived and worked here.

After unlocking the door to the apartment he shared with Anna, Daniel carefully put the aphrodisiac on the counter, making sure the container was shut tight. Once sure of its state, he immediately took his shirt off, walking into his room and chucking it into the hamper before stripping the rest of his clothing off. When he was naked, utterly and completely, he walked into the bathroom, looking into the mirror.

Nowadays, he scarcely recognized himself. Sure, most of the tan had gone away in the months spent working the night shift, but when he was working first or second, the tan he'd get was insane. His frame, while losing some muscle definition from sitting inside all night, was usually well built from working out. Pitch black hair came down to his ears in a messy mop, Daniel made a mental note to get it cut back just a bit as his eyes glanced down to his cock, which made him smile.

He had always been more of a shower than a grower, and he liked that. Sure, growers might have that awe factor, where even a tiny nub of a penis could turn into something fun for women to sit on, but when he pulled his pants down well, he did enjoy the ladies eyes lighting up. Even now, his flaccid, six inch length made him sigh with pride.

"Get a hold of yourself, weirdo." He told himself, chuckling as he turned on the shower.

After washing off the day's grime, Daniel dried himself off, walking through the house as he did so, turning on the air conditioner. He liked it cold, made snuggling beneath the blankets all that more satisfying. When he hit the bed, Daniel scarcely had the energy to pull said blankets over his body before going to sleep.

. . .

A loud, booming crack of thunder was what awoke him. Daniel sat up, panic initially rushing through his body. Gods, how he hated that sound. It was pretty cold now, cold enough to make him shiver, and he quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and this old, button up flannel shirt, whose sleeves he rolled up to his elbows. After his socks and boots were thrown on, Daniel filled a water bottle up, carefully holding it out as he dumped the aphrodisiac into it, capping it immediately once it was all done. He shook the bottle as he walked out of the apartment, and saw some dark clouds rolling in, but they were way off in the distance, way off.

Besides, with his loins already stirring at the thought of having Tyranrtum's cock in his mouth again, a bit of cloudy weather wouldn't stop him. It was evening, sure, maybe eight or so. He only had an hour or two before it would be completely dark, but he figured an hour would be more than enough to sate his curiosity, even accounting for the long drive to Tyrantrum's nest.

With Tyrantrum's Pokeball snug in his pocket, he made his way over to the holding cells, which was where they kept all sorts of Pokemon for the night. Sure, it was a bit of a hassle getting them all back in their exhibits, but Tyrantrum's Pokeball was the only one that malfunctioned. The rest could be recalled for easy transportation.

When he finally got there, maintenance had just locked his cage. Daniel, not wanting to make conversation, continued to walk a bit longer, walking over to a railing and leaning on it, biding his time.

As the seconds passed, the maintenance staff eventually left the area, leaving him alone with all the Pokemon. Daniel took his keys out, carefully, quietly unlocking Tyrantrum's gate. Inside of the enclosure was a nest of straw that served as a bed for the Pokemon inside; Tyrantrum was already lying on it. When Daniel opened the gate, he raised his head and looked over, eyes already growing wide.

His chest grew tight as the Pokemon got to his feet, racing over to him. Having a nearly six hundred pound, eight foot tall Pokemon charging at you wasn't the most pleasant thing, but something happened that genuinely surprised Daniel. When Tyrantrum drew close, he slowed down, stopped in front of him, and licked him from toe to head, covering him in a thin film of saliva. Daniel sputtered, eyes wide and full of odd nervousness as he looked at the Tyrantrum.

For the first time in his life, it seemed as if the Pokemon was happy.

"O-okay…?" He asked, chuckling a bit and wiping the saliva from his face. He held the water bottle up, smiling widely. "I got it. I'd give it to you now, but…" Daniel pointed up at the camera, and the Tyrantrum followed his gaze. He bobbed his head, and he wondered if the Pokemon understood what it was for. Tyrantrum didn't offer any resistance when Daniel pressed the Pokeball against his thick hide.

His heart was racing now. The weight of a full Pokeball, the weight on his chest from the nervousness of what he was about to do, it made him want to sit down, but he didn't. No, Daniel rushed towards the gate that led out of the island, dashed his name on the chart, barely remembered to top the ATV off and bring a spare jerry can.

He pushed the newer machine to its limits, not caring what human resources would tell him, or how that idiot Pat might scold him, now was the time to drive. The sooner he got to the nest, the better; the clouds were upon him now, the light, cold dots of rain pattering softly on his face and forearms.

The hour rushed by within minutes, it felt like. Daniel was by that same brown pile that he had parked the ATV earlier in the day, but he drove forward a bit more, into Tyrantrum's nest. He had been a bit mistaken; the clouds had sucked the sunlight from the sky, it was now dark, and the rain was coming down much heavier than he expected it might.

He turned the high beams on and dismounted the ATV, his heart pounding. This was really gonna happen. The time to turn back, if there ever was one, had long since passed him by. Daniel fingered the Pokeball in his hands nervously, pressing the release button and shielding his eyes from the flash of light.

Tyrantrum was illuminated by the light from Daniel's ATV, and hell, did he look scary. Already hard, Daniel grabbed the bottle of aphrodisiac, motioning for the Tyrantrum.

"Open your mouth and drink this, let's see how this works." He said, unscrewing the cap.

Tyrantrum crouched down a bit, angling his mouth backwards, and Daniel reached inside, pouring the liquid down his throat. It was a little unnerving reaching into this maw, but any fear of mortal harm was gone from his body. When he was done, Daniel nodded and went back to the ATV.

It was time.

He started with his boots first, undoing the knots as rain pelted his body, and the rest of his clothing was off in a blur, laid across the ATV. He stood in the rain, shivering, erect, and full of curiosity. When Daniel looked back at Tyrantrum, he was a little nervous. The Pokemon's length hadn't even poked out of his slit yet. He approached Tyrantrum, putting a hand on the Pokemon's beefy jaw.

"Let's see if some physical stimulation works. Lie down." He commanded. To his delight, Tyrantrum obeyed, first kneeling down, then falling to his side. Once on his side, he scooted himself upwards until his belly was in the air, his slit exposed. Daniel gulped.

He straddled the Pokemon's tail, his balls rubbing the leathery, scaly skin as he made his way close to his slit. Curiosity got the better of him, and Daniel prodded a finger into the flesh. It easily sunk into it, right down to his knuckle, so he pushed and poked the rest of his hand in as well. It was warm inside of the slit, not freakishly warm, like Anna was, but still pleasant enough to make his cock throb. He felt around in the slit, feeling the loose, almost rubbery length that Tyrantrum sported. Pulling it had no effect; he would be inside of himself until the aphrodisiac went to work.

When he had pushed his hand inside of Tyrantrum's slit, the Pokemon had grunted, a deep, gravelly thing, and laid his head back. Daniel grinned, realizing that he enjoyed this, enjoyed having a human fist him. He began to slide his hand in and out of the slit, each push down making him softly grunt. Each time he went down, Daniel's knuckles hit the odd, flaccid tip. Spreading out his fingers inside of him, Daniel wrapped his hand around the length, squeezing and tugging on it, seeing if it would join the party.

When his length didn't budge, Daniel just went back to thrusting his entire fist in and out of the slit. He deftly began to stroke his own member unknowingly, so consumed with fisting him that he didn't recognize his own pleasure. It took a few more hard thrusts before Daniel snapped out of it, realizing what he could do. Tyrantrum was certainly slick enough…

He moved closer to the Pokemon's slit, angling his cock downwards, down at the slit. Tyrantrum roared, and he grunted softly in unison, as he drove his length inside of the slit. As he docked with the Pokemon, he felt his cock push against Tyrantrum's own soft member, rub against his tip, against the bottom of his length with one thrust, against the top with another. It felt large inside of him, but since this wasn't something Tyrantrum did on a daily basis, he was quite tight. There wasn't much texture, not like Anna, but the pressure of Tyrantrum's member against his own as he thrusted his entire seven inch length inside of him more than made up for it.

Daniel laid down on the Pokemon's soaking wet belly, wrapping his arms around it as he fucked the hole, holding on for support as he drove his cock deep inside before slapping his waist down. Each thrust in was received with more and more pressure, but Daniel didn't really care what that was all about. He was so caught up in the pleasure of fucking this slit that it hardly registered with him that Tyrantrum was becoming hard.

It wasn't until he felt the rising length poke him in his balls that he stopped. As he had been thrusting in, Daniel noticed that he had been able to in less and less, and, to his dismay, yet utter amazement, Tyrantrum was now erect, or, at least growing. Daniel rolled off of him, straddling his tail again as he watched the effects of the aphrodisiac; Tyrantrum grew and grew and grew until he was an astonishing length.

He was pretty good at guessing lengths, and assumed that this bulging rod must have been at least two feet long, yet thin, maybe two inches around at its thickest. At the base of Tyrantrum's impressive member was a thick, oddly muscular bulge, not big enough to be a knot, maybe it was just to press against a mate's groin to keep his seed in? Whatever it was, it made Daniel's heart skip a beat.

"Fuck he's big…" He murmured, poking and prodding at his length.

Daniel was still yearning for an orgasm, and he began to look around. There was no way this Pokemon would tolerate any sort of anal sex, so he looked at his cock again, specifically at the bulge. He reached down, feeling around, and was surprised at how easily his fingers were able to slip under. It felt squishy enough, so he grabbed at his length again, pressing himself against the bulge.

Daniel murmured as his cock easily slipped under the small knot. Above his length was the mound of flesh, underneath him was Tyrantrum's soft skin, to his left was more of the softness, and to the right was whatever cock lay beneath the bulb. He began to push in and out of this odd thing, hugging Tyrantrum's erect length close to him. Hell, this thing was amazing; long and dripping already, bulging with muscle in some places.

Best of all…

If Daniel craned his neck, he was easily able to slip the triangular tip inside of his mouth, maybe a few inches of cock with it. He didn't need much motivation for this; Tyrantrum's occasional grunts and spurts of precum were more than enough for him, and the nice contractions he made pressed hard against Daniel's shaft, making him groan each time his own length went underneath the bulging member. Daniel, who had more than since recovered from the afternoon jerk off, concentrated on sucking Tyrantrum off to stave off the lust he felt, the lust that demanded he thrust wildly, to cum as soon as possible.

It often got like this when he went without sex for a long time; that beast that grew inside of his chest. It made anything related to sex feel a hundred times better, but made him less than a common animal whose only instinct is to fuck. Now was one of these times, his mind was fuzzy as his cock slid into the firm, squishy flesh. For most of the thrusts, Daniel didn't want his tip to leave the makeshift hole he had gotten, but when he kept moving his length, kept thrusting further across, he felt wild pleasure stab at his groin.

He took his thrusts down to a mere crawl, beginning to focus a bit more on Tyrantrum, who he felt he had neglected. The Pokemon had his head thrown back in bliss, clearly enjoying Daniel's soft sucks and warm mouth. Hot precum coated the roof of his mouth, his tongue and cheeks as he sucked and felt around with his tongue. This was a leaky creature for sure, and he couldn't wait to bring him to an orgasm, to see just how much this Pokemon was able to shoot.

He was so caught up with an internal debate to either spit or swallow that he barely felt the orgasm raking his body until the first rope shot out of him. He doubled over, the long, pulsing cock falling to Tyrantrum's body with a wet splat as Daniel grunted, the first spurt of cum followed quickly by a second, a third, a fourth. With each spurt, Tyrantrum seemed to tense up, his cock bulging and making Daniel shudder in absolute bliss. Never before had he experienced anything like this, he could've only described it as utter joy.

When the cum dribbled out, leaving Daniel murmuring and shivering from the pouring rain, Tyrantrum rolled around. He fell to the ground, but didn't care; the sheer post orgasmic bliss was too much for him to even notice. No, it wasn't until he felt something thick poking at his asshole that he realized he was even on the ground. Before he could say anything, do anything, or even comprehend what was going on, his asshole was suddenly spread wide, and he immediately cried out in pain as Tyrantrum thrusted deep into him.

Daniel, who had never experimented with anything like this, screamed in pain as Tyrantrum drove half of his massive length into him, gripping the rocky ground in front of him as the Pokemon roared in triumph. There were no breaks, however, no time to get used to it as Tyrantrum immediately pulled out, thrusting again deep inside his asshole, another spike of pain shooting around his tight ring of pulsing muscle. So many sensations hit him at once; the overall fleshiness of Tyrantrum's member, the length of it, the pain - of course -, and a fervent need to shit himself.

Each time Tyrantrum drove down into him, that feeling came back, that need to defecate, but each time he was violated, the feeling slowly went away. After the tenth or twentieth thrust, the feeling was all but an afterthought, as well as the pain he had. Sure, if Tyrantrum had pushed himself deeper into him it might have hurt, but he was very reserved in just how far he pushed himself in. At least Daniel had that.

And after the thirtieth time Tyrantrum had thrusted in - he had been keeping count - Daniel began to moan in pleasure he never thought he'd feel. Whenever he thought about shoving something up his ass and had acted on it, it had always been something crazy, like a cucumber or some other makeshift dildo. It had never felt good, never been something he wanted to do. But as Tyrantrum fucked him, dominated him utterly, he realized just how much he liked the situation he was in. To be underneath such a large, horny Pokemon, the thrusting cock spreading his virgin asshole was something else entirely.

After a few more desperate thrusts, Daniel smacked Tyrantrum's thick legs, making the Pokemon stop and look down. To his surprise, he rose to his elbows, pushing back on the large cock until he was on his knees. Tyrantrum let out a deep, pleasured growl as Daniel began to bob up and down his length mere inches at a time. He was now at the point where any thrusting from Tyrantrum would most likely tear him in half, but it was worth it, he knew, so, so worth it.

Daniel became lost in a daze of emotions and feelings; lust, dull pain, a throbbing erection, curiosity, and joy as he rocked back and forth on this Pokemon's cock. He felt it push against his abdomen whenever he worked it back as far as he could, could feel the Tyrantrum tense up with each push backwards. When Daniel moved forward, an odd sucking feeling made him moan; it was as if his guts were being pulled down with the throbbing, needy rod.

Tyrantrum began to shift his weight, moving to one side before going to the next as he was fucked. Daniel watched as he put his head to the ground, letting out an ear splitting roar. It was so loud he had to cover his already ringing ears, and it wasn't two seconds later that he felt the first hot, fat spurt of cum shoot inside of him. The pump of cum made Daniel gasp in surprise, his chest feeling light from the internal splattering from the next gigantic rope of cum.

He gritted his teeth as Tyrantrum shot the entire contents of his balls inside of him, making his stomach bulge and his ass feel warm, hot, even. Cum filled him to the point of it spurting out of his hole, dripping down his legs, his chest, his balls, even a strand or two running up to his chin. The Pokemon, even after shooting an impossible amount, still came inside of him.

With a weak, shuddering roar, Tyrantrum pulled out of Daniel, the lack of his cock inside of him making him fall to the ground. With the cum streaming from his asshole, Tyrantrum's length pulsed one, two, three more times, maybe even more, each throb depositing a thick, hot rope of cum onto his back and neck. When the Pokemon was finally, utterly drained of his seed, he picked his head up and moved backwards. Daniel could feel the gaze of the Pokemon as he looked at his handiwork.

A hot, thick, wet tongue licked up his ass and back, apparently cleaning him up or something. Daniel was dull with pain and joy, not wanting to move, not wanting to feel the damage the Pokemon had inflicted upon his ass. It wasn't his decision to move, however, as Tyrantrum nudged him, flipping Daniel over onto his back. A icy stake of pain shot up his butt, making him wince, but what happened next sent him into a spiral of fear.

Daniel, during the rough fucking he had endured, had gotten quite stiff. His stiffness hadn't left him when Tyrantrum was finished with him, and now, with the most sensitive thing on his body inside the maw of an ill-tempered Pokemon, he couldn't help but shiver in fear. Tyrantrum wasn't good at this by any sense of the word, but the subtle sucking he felt, as well as the thick, rough tongue that flicked across his length made up for it.

Tyrantrum began to bob his massive head down to his groin, sucking his length into his mouth as he did so. Each move, no matter how tiny, made Daniel's legs grow numb with pleasure. How long had it been since he had gotten head? The fear slowly began to leave him as he was sucked off; Tyrantrum was much more gentle than he had given the beast credit for. Each bob down, each press of snout against his fleshy groin was absolutely amazing. Daniel placed a palm on Tyrantrum's snout to stabilize himself, and the Pokemon's white and black eyes flicked open, looking at him curiously. Daniel didn't flinch, didn't even see, in fact, he was in too much pleasure, his head was thrown back. The Pokemon began to suck again, moving his head up and down again, his tongue pressing Daniel's length against the top of his mouth. It slid between teeth he had used to rip and tear the flesh from his food, yet this meant a lot to Tyrantrum.

To this beast, he didn't consider this human as just some prey. He had been able to make him feel better than any female ever could have, so when the human's small cock slid into his mouth, when the human placed a hand on his snout, he didn't mind. He wanted to reward this human. Tyrantrum kept sucking, an odd sensation, when the human suddenly grabbed his maw, holding it tightly against his groin. His eyes opened in surprise when a hot, salty liquid spurted onto his tongue; the human's seed. There wasn't much of it, but what little there was was intoxicatingly wonderful.

Daniel finally let go of Tyrantrum, panting and squirming as he licked his quickly shrinking cock. He was left alone after one long lick up his length, the tongue able to completely wet his entire groin. At this point, the rain had since stopped, leaving the two dripping in the cool night air. He figured it would have been responsible to get dressed, to bring Tyrantrum back to his enclosure, but when the big creature laid beside him and almost instantly went to sleep, he knew he had to spend the night with him. He snuggled up, resting his head on Tyrantrum's neck, the pain he had felt slowly dimming as his head swam with pleasure. Daniel dragged Tyrantrum's paw on his belly and held it there as he drifted off under the moon and stars, the ATV's automatic shut-off feature drenching the nest in an inky blackness.

. . .

He knew there would be hell to pay when he woke up. Daniel had stayed in the same position the whole night, sleeping against the Tyrantrum's neck. He sat up, looking over at the snoozing Pokemon, smiling at him. Last night had been something else for sure. His ass was in sheer pain as he rose, and he struggled to even walk over to the ATV to grab his damp clothing. Getting dressed was even worse.

When he finally turned back to Tyrantrum, Pokeball in hand, he gulped. Tyrantrum was still sleeping, yet he had some obvious morning wood. His cock was harder than it had been last night, stiff as all hell as it gently throbbed in the slight breeze. Daniel moved down to it, getting on his knees with a smile. Hell could wait, right now there was a needy Tyrantrum for him to service.

. . .

Thanks for reading!

If you enjoyed doing so, why not join my Discord? It's one of the few places online where you can discuss fucking a Pokemon without being judged, it's the only place where you can suggest an idea for this story, plus, you get to read the stories a few days before they're released! If it sounds like something you're interested in, enter the code below to join!

rFFBBm5


	23. Luxray x Vulpix

Male Pokemon x Male Pokemon

Luxray looked at the Pokemon standing nervously in front of him, wondering just what he'd ask. The Goodra was nervously pressing his digits together, slime falling from his body and onto the rocky ground with wet splats as he looked at Luxray. He rose to all fours and walked around Goodra, looking him up and down. The Pokemon was a fine representation of his kind; a thin mucous coat on his purple body, slime dripping from the green spots on his neck and tail, he even seemed taller than most of the other Goodra's he had mounted before.

He tisked and shook his head as he went back to his bed of rocks and straw, looking up at the Goodra, a fierce look on his face. He softly snarled, his mouth twitching in bloody anticipation, his mane standing on end as he gave off a menacing aura that would, and has, sent even the biggest Pokemon away from him in terror.

"Leave," Luxray said, his voice deeper than he usually spoke. "before I rip you to shreds."

The mucus, or whatever Goodra's had for blood, drained from his face as he turned heel and waddled away, muttering something. Luxray leaned back on his paws, as he had been when the large Pokemon walked up to him, and now that he was gone, well, what else was there to do? It… it wasn't the fact that the Goodra had been unimpressive, no, far from it. Luxray would have knotted him if he wasn't a him, but a her. He wasn't into males, not one bit; wasn't interested in sucking them off, mounting them or being mounted by them, but the women?

Oh, there's scarcely a female he wouldn't knot, type didn't matter, egg group didn't matter, nor did size. He'd been with a Pokemon from every type; rock, steel, fire, bug, ghost, every kind. Luxray didn't know just how many children he had out there in the world, but who could blame him? He was just doing what nature wanted him to do, it was fun, both participants enjoyed it, where was the wrong in that?

Well… the building lust and overall hornieness he felt over the weeks of not getting a wet slit to tie with definitely made him give another look at that Goodra.

It brought him back to his first Goodra; she hadn't been as tall as he was, but she had kept him up all night, coming back for more and more. It had taken weeks to clean his fur completely, and, of course, as soon as he had finished with the last bit of hair, she had come back.

If all Goodras could make your legs numb, well…

Maybe just this once. He shook his head, frowning at the idea. No, no, not today, not ever. Male on male stuff was just… gross. He'd wait for a female to show herself, to make herself available to him, no matter the desperate stirring he felt in his loins. With a disinterested sigh, Luxray laid back on his paws after he got one last gander at the Goodra, who had since waddled away, and closed his eyes. Maybe some sleep would help him forget about the rampant sexual energy he felt.

In his dreams, Luxray was a being of absolute lust, desire, and fulfilment. He dreamt about Goodra, about what he'd do to her, how he'd leave her slit swollen and leaking with his seed. How he'd leave any subsequent Pokemon satisfied, every Lucario, every Delphox and Absol, and many, many more, each and every one limping away with a dripping slit. It brought a smile to his face, to see himself standing upon a field full of moaning female Pokemon, in fact, it seemed as if there was another one already at his rear.

He felt the soft, small tongue licking his balls, licking upwards on his taint and making him shiver. In his dreams, he'd allow females to get a bit weird, lick where they wanted to lick. It was just his dreams after all, and that tongue licking up to his rear did feel pretty good. Whatever Pokemon this was, it was certainly skilled at it, he had to give her that. Luxray soon found himself getting aroused, his length slowly growing larger. It was when his knot finally popped out of his sheath, swollen and bulging, the barbs that dotted his length prickling up, that he finally turned around.

It was a cute little Sylveon, standing on her hind legs, front paws resting on his own hind legs, gently giving small licks to his rear. When she caught his gaze, the Sylveon smiled, looking at him, her maw a bit wet from her saliva. Luxray nodded to her, making her turn around. He gave long, sweet licks up her groin, savering her taste as his tongue left. It wasn't until he got really into it, licking her further and further down before he felt something wrong. Luxray looked down, his eyes growing wide with panic, shame. That wasn't a female he was licking…

He snarled, batting the Sylveon onto his back, and his worst fear suddenly came true. Between the Pokemon's legs was a large, throbbing cock, a knot thicker than his own bulging at the base of it. His heart began to race as he looked at the Sylveon, and began to panic as he felt his legs become constricted by his ribbons, easily wrapping around his upper body. Sylveon dragged him towards his rear, and he shuddered as he was pressed against the Pokemon's tight, pink hole.

Luxray didn't want to do anything; this position was humiliating enough, but he felt his maw open, and started to lick, started to suck and he found that, no matter how much he struggled against his binds, he couldn't stop himself from exploring Sylveon's rear. He couldn't help himself, whatever odd devient inside of his head commanding him to lick harder, deeper, further inside of this Pokemon. Once thoroughly wet, Sylveon's ribbons moved his head towards his throbbing, knotted cock, soaked and dripping with the nasty clear precum. With one swift motion, it was shoved deep into his mouth, knot and all.

Luxray began to whimper as he felt his legs get picked up by another Pokemon, a tall, fierce Pokemon, he could tell from just how hard it was gripping his legs. Unable to cry out in pain as the tall Pokemon entered him, Luxray resigned himself to being used by these two, whoever they were. The throbbing pain he felt as his ass was stretched to its limits made him shudder, and the cock inside of his mouth never let up, the feeling of nausea was overpowering.

The Sylveon's ribbons wrapped around his head, beginning to pound it against his groin, he muttered his name in bliss. Luxray didn't want this to happen, didn't know why he was dreaming of this, this utter hell. The thrusts into his rear became more and more frantic before they suddenly came to a stop. Luxray blushed hard as he felt his ass grow oddly warm, but didn't have much time to process it before Sylveon held his head down against his groin. The Pokemon's entire cock seemed to shudder once, twice…

Luxray woke up with a ferocious roar, his heart racing as he shot to his feet. He looked around, the anger rising in his chest as he realized that it was all just a dream. The ferocity grew more and more until he roared again, using Discharge and vaporizing everything in a small circle, everything but the rocks he stood on. He panted, looking down at the ground in shame, in fear. Luxray shook his head, beginning to walk to a nearby lake, maybe a two minute walk or so.

As he walked, his mind couldn't help but wander back to what he had dreamed. It had been so good, at first, how had it all fallen apart? Why couldn't he do anything in it? Wh… why had he been so willing, so tolerant? Couldn't he have used Discharge, gotten the Pokemon off of him? Was this his mind telling him something, or was it just his loins begging for release?

The water was cold, as usual. With it running down his gullet, it brought clarity. It had just been a dream, nothing more. There hadn't been any meaning to it; just because he was fucked, just because he didn't fight back, didn't mean he wanted to be fucked in this plane of existence.

When he made his way back to the cave he lived in, Luxray curled up on the straw he called a bed, and tried to get more sleep. It had become awfully dark all of a sudden, and well…

Maybe he could dream the first part of the last dream again, not the second. He drifted off rather quickly, but there was one burning thought on his mind, one burning wisp of a desire he couldn't shelve no matter how much he tried to ignore it. During the dream, at the end, when Sylveon was so close…

Why had he woken up disappointed?

. . .

Luxray was a Pokemon who needed sleep.

His impressive vision, which was useful for hunting, was rather taxing on his energy. He often needed to sleep twice as long as other Pokemon, which was why he lived every day to the fullest before that long nap. This day wasn't one of those days; the sun was barely peeking over the pine trees that towered in front of his cave. Luxray stretched, first his hind legs, then his front, and smacked his dry maw, suddenly and painfully aware of just how thirsty he was.

Before deciding on going to the lake, Luxray eyed a puddle that had been in the cave for the past few months or so, but thought the better of it. He began to slowly walk to the lake, taking his time to observe his surroundings; had anything changed from yesterday that he should know about? There weren't any sounds or anything he should be worried about, thankfully. He didn't feel like getting into a fight as thirsty as he was.

The lake was a titan of a water body; he couldn't even see the other end of it, just the forest and mountain that rose in the distance. Even with his sharp, specialized eyesight, nothing could be seen, no Pokemon, no humans, no nothing but the lapping waves of the blueish-brown water, which he eagerly began to lap up. The cold water prickled his throat on the way down, and he drank more and more until he could drink no more.

Luxray picked his head up from the water, cold droplets matting the fur on his maw and throat, looking around for something. Something fun, something soft and warm, wet and tight that would satisfy his other thirst. He looked around the shore for what seemed like hours, even focusing his sight to see through the trees and bushes, but there was nothing, nobody that could potentially sate that thirst. A shame.

Luxray sighed, turning around and immediately jumped in his skin, something that rarely happened. Standing a foot behind him was a Pokemon, a Vulpix, a small, meek smile on its face.

"Hello!" Oh… it was a female. That high pitched a voice could only come from one. "I saw you standing there, just figured I'd ask what you were doing."

She sounded… odd. Not confused, but legitimately curious, like approaching Pokemon twice her size was something she did often. This made Luxray want to be a bit more cautious, but well, she was a female and he had his needs.

"Taking a drink." He said, giving a wary smile. "Why?"

"Just curious!" She cheerfully said.

"Okay?" Luxray responded, a bit weirded out. "Hey, eh… do you have any parents around or anything?"

"Nope!" Again, her voice was dripping with cheer. "I left them a long time ago, just been wandering around looking for a mate."

"A mate?" Luxray asked, eyes growing wide with surprise.

"Yeah!" She giggled, it was a sweet noise. "So, do you wanna?"

"Eh…" Luxray looked around, even focusing his eyes to see if there were any Pokemon lurking around, waiting to pounce on him if he left with her. "How about you follow me home, first? It's a bit too open here."

"As long as I get to have you, I'll go anywhere!" She said, falling in line behind Luxray.

"Y-yeah."

The walk back to the cave was awkward, for sure. Luxray, even though he tried to be as alpha male as possible, was a bit weirded out at the prospect of fucking this Pokemon senseless on the shore. It wasn't something he was too sure of; after all, that same shoreline was where he had fucked countless Pokemon before, even treading into the water a bit for some aquatic action, but this Vulpix was odd, something about her didn't sit right with him.

When they got into the cave, Luxray took his place on the straw bed, motioning for Vulpix to lay anywhere. She laid almost directly in front of him, her rear to the entrance of the cave, almost as if she was teasing him for not taking her right then and there on the shore.

"Why do you want me to have you?" Luxray asked, beginning this awkward conversation. He didn't know why, but there was just something about Vulpix that made him want to know everything about her before he decided to fuck her.

"Well, like I said back at the shore, I've been wandering around for a while now, trying to find a mate. I figured you'd be a good choice."

"Why haven't you been able to settle down with anyone?"

"I've tried!" She cried, smiling a bit. "Believe me, I've tried. First it was a Beedrill, but eh…" She shuddered. "He more of tried to push little packets of his cum inside of me, didn't really have anything for me to work with.

"The next was a Weavile, but he was just… too cold for me. He was good, sure, nice and long down where it counted, but I'm not from Alola," She continued, laughing that sweet, sweet laugh. It even made Luxray smile. "After him, it was a Torkoal, after all, I figured, 'He's a fire type, he'll be warm, at least!' And he was, sure, but he was just… too slow for me. Plus, his dick looked really, really weird.

"The most recent I've had were actually two brothers, a Pikachu and a Raichu. They took me at the same time, each on one side, and…" She shuddered. "They were great. Raichu was careful and kind, the Pikachu was quicker, more confident than the Raichu, but he wasn't too good at satisfying me."

"What made you leave?" Luxray asked, finding himself a bit turned on from the thought having two Pokemon fucking this Vulpix at once.

"Pikachu was a bit of an eh…" Vulpix looked down, blushing a bit. "whenever he came, well, he'd get a bit zappy."

"And you figured that I wouldn't?" Luxray asked, grinning.

"Well, no," Vulpix shifted a bit uneasily. "Pikachu was the one with the problem, Raichu only shocked me when I asked for it. When I wanted just him, well… he left me. Said that they were a package deal, and without Pikachu, there was no Raichu."

"Sounds like an asshole." Luxray said, kindly smiling. "Do… you like getting zapped?"

"Not anymore, it leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Thinking about the two of them, how I could never have the one I wanted, well…" Vulpix grimaced and shook her head. "Not anymore."

"It's fine, it's fine. I can control myself, you don't need to worry about a single amp."

"So can we get to the fucking?" She eagerly said, a wide, bright-eyed smile on her face.

"Eh… in a second." Luxray said, smiling. Why had he said that? "H-how did you find me?"

"Ugh…" Vulpix muttered, rolling her eyes. "I ran into this Lucario, and when I asked if she knew any good rides, she went on and on about you. How your dick is so big, how your knot is gigantic, how it filled her up, how the barbs on it brought her to an orgasm, she went on and on!" She explained, laughing. "I eh… I was interested when she said you left her feeling numb, only able to moan and shudder when she felt even the smallest breeze, though."

"A Lucario, eh?" He asked, grinning.

There had been a multitude of Lucario's he had taken to orgasm in his life. The first one had been overly cautious, didn't even let him knot her, but the rest were an absolute wild ride. Each was so in tune with him that they brought each other to an orgasm at the same time, every time without fail. Their slits were tight, always wet, and they didn't have a problem getting on their hands and knees to take him, take his knot. The specific one Vulpix was talking about was one he remembered well.

She had shown up on a rather stormy night, drenched in water and shivering, cold to the bone. Luxray, who could easily make a fire with even the wettest wood, invited her into his cave and, once she was warmed up, it hadn't taken her long to begin to thank him. This specific Lucario was probably the best Pokemon he had ever slept with; tighter than anything else, and man, did she know how to use that mouth!

Even thinking of how she would swirl her tongue around his length, how she could easily take him up to his knot - which wasn't an easy task - or how eager she was for him to knot her, well, it made him stiff. His cock poked out of his sheath, quickly growing between his legs, engorging itself until his knot pressed against him.

He looked down at it, then looked up at Vulpix, whose eyes were glued to the poking red length between him. Luxray got up, his rod thanking him by swelling up even further, and he walked over to Vulpix, his member swinging right in front of her face, taunting her.

"You think you can take it?" He said, his thick knot popping out from his slit upon the last word he spoke.

"..." Vulpix gulped, looking up at his impressive length. Luxray watched as a wide smile creeped up her face, and she eagerly nodded, getting up at once.

His heart began to race in that familiar way as she made her way under him, he could feel her soft tails on his belly as she presented herself to him. Luxray flexed his member, aiming it up to where her wetness would be, and immediately began to hump her. It was usual for him not to go right in with smaller Pokemon, so he continued his poking, looking for that soft warmth, but all he was pressing up against, all he was feeling was soft, flabby skin.

The color drained from his face as he realized what was going on, his mind instantly flashing back to that vivid dream he had last night. Sylveon, that same one in his dreams, well, he'd also had soft, flabby skin as opposed to a slit. Luxray walked behind Vulpix, the color draining from his face as he looked at her rear…

His rear.

He could see Vulpix's plump, round balls, a small, red cock with a bulging knot dripping its precum onto the ground. The color drained from his face as he looked at this scene, he didn't know what to do.

"Y-you're a male?" Luxray asked, his voice quivering. His question was met with raucous laughter. Vulpix turned around, a wide grin on his face, his laughter growing only stronger when he saw Luxray's expression.

"Y-you idiot!" He half said, half screamed in his fit. "I-I-I can't believe you fell for it!" Vulpix was dying from his laughter at this point, it made Luxray blush, shame coursing through his body. "I-I mean, how stupid do you have to be? All I had to do was rub up against a female, and boom! You can't tell one from another!"

"I-I didn't know…" Luxray half-said, half-realized.

"N-no shit!" Vulpix said, again breaking out in laughter. "Mr. Alpha Pokemon can't even tell dick from pussy!" This comment made him laugh even harder. After an excruciatingly long amount of time, Vulpix eventually composed himself, grinning as he looked at Luxray, specifically at his still erect member. "Oooh… you're still hard, huh? Normally, whenever I do this, they at least get a bit wiggly, but you…" Vulpix looked up at Luxray, his eyes heavy with accusation. "You like this, don't you? To be humiliated?"

"N-no, not that." Luxray said, looking down from the shame.

"Then what is it?"

"Well…" His heart was still racing. Why wasn't he killing this Vulpix right then and there? "I've been having dreams, see. Dreams where I'm held down, dreams where I'm forced to suck a Pokemon off." Why was he telling this to him? "I… I guess I'm kinda interested in seeing what it's like. Being with a male."

There was silence, a stunned silence as Vulpix scrutinized him. Luxray felt a bit uncomfortable, and felt his length beginning to stoop when Vulpix spoke up.

"This is what you're going to do." He said, turning around. Luxray watched as he lifted his tail up, exposing himself and showing off his rear. "You're going to eat my ass out, you're going to enjoy it."

"W-wha-"

"Shut up and lick. Now." Vulpix said, grinning as he shook his rear.

Luxray gulped, looking down at him. It was now or never; he was a little hungry, but there was something about Vulpix. Sure, he had done nothing but insult and mislead him, but there was just something… something about him. It made his thoughts blurry as he looked at the two balls resting cozily in his sack, swinging back and forth as Vulpix rocked his hips.

Whatever this feeling was, it made Luxray walk over to Vulpix, to lean down and, even though he knew on an instinctual level that this was wrong, give a long, soft lick to the Pokemon's small, pink, puckered hole. Vulpix let out a satisfied moan as his tongue licked from taint to tail, looking back with a grin.

"You liked that, didn't you, gay boy?" He taunted.

"Y-yes…" Luxray admitted, lying just a bit. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to taste, but he went back for another lick, making Vulpix tense up and move up with his tongue. The scent of a male's ass never left his tongue as he licked, but Luxray couldn't help himself.

He gave into his dark passenger, licking again and again, flashbacks from the dream he had coming back in waves. When he saw Vulpix, well, he didn't see him, just saw the soft pink asshole of Sylveon, but there were no ribbons, none at all! He was doing this because he wanted to do it.

Luxray pressed his maw against the hole, giving it a careful suck, a long lick, and a small nuzzle. It made Vulpix moan, it made him squirm and push back against his snout, which made him feel such a sense of shame… He tried to focus on his work more so than how it made him feel, his rough tongue licking upwards, making Vulpix shudder in bliss.

He began to take longer and longer licks, grazing downward. When he pressed his tongue against Vulpix's furry sack, the Pokemon tensed up, taking a step forward.

"None of that." He said, frowning as he looked back. "Only my asshole, that's all you deserve."

Luxray gulped and nodded, unable to make eye contact with him. Vulpix, apparently satisfied, walked backwards, and his ass was right there for him. He worked himself back into a groove, licking from the very top of the Pokemon's balls to the base of his tail, pushing into his tight, quivering asshole whenever he reached it. Vulpix began to moan with each brushing lap, tensing up harder, tensing up to the point where Luxray had to lean into it in order to spread his hole with his tongue. When Vulpix was dripping with his saliva, thoroughly coated, he pulled away again.

"Alright, alright, pet…" Vulpix murmured, grinning. "You're pretty good at that, I'll give you that."

"Tha-"

"Did I say you could speak?" Luxray blushed, then, "Up."

Luxray obeyed, rising to his feet, standing as straight as he could for Vulpix. The small Pokemon soon disappeared beneath him, and any question as to what was going to happen next went away as he felt a soft, hot tongue begin to lap at his cock. He stayed as still as he could, trying not to move, trying not to incur the wrath of this little Pokemon who had such a grip on him.

As Vulpix licked, he couldn't help but breathe a bit faster, however. The little tongue, the small licks up his shaft, the warmth he left, it was a lot to deal with. Whenever the tongue worked back to his knot, Luxray couldn't help but shiver. Why was that such a sensitive area for him all of a sudden?

Whatever the reason, Luxray tried to hold as motionless as he could, even if it made him shake. Vulpix's tongue was the hottest he'd ever had on his cock, even hotter than that Flareon he had once spent a night with. He didn't discriminate where he licked, no spot was safe; his knot, his shaft, his dripping tip, even his small barbs weren't left alone. His instincts began to kick in, forcing him to give small, yet frantic humps as that wonderful feeling set in.

He was going to cum, and soon.

Should he say anything? Vulpix would definitely be mad, but his mind was so clouded that he couldn't even process how the Pokemon would act if he did. Luxray roared his name, giving one last series of frantic jabs, gasping for air as he looked down. For the second time that day, he jumped inside of his skin.

Vulpix was right in front of him.

"So desperate for a few licks that you almost cum…" He laughed, shaking his head. "Or was it just because I have a dick, eh, gay boy?"

Luxray blushed harder than he ever remembered blushing, and looked down. He didn't know anything anymore, didn't know whether to talk or to do what he was doing now. By the time Vulpix's laughter finally died down, Luxray had all but lost the buildup to that orgasm he felt. It was gone.

"I can tell you like me, like males, even if you don't want to admit it." Vulpix continued with a grin. "So, now you'll mount me, you'll fuck my tight little boy butt and do what I say or else."

"O-or else what?" Luxray nervously asked, a single spark of defiance coming from nowhere.

"Or what?" Vulpix coldly muttered, turning around, an incredulous look on his face. "Or what!? Or I'll tell every female that I come across that you like licking male's assholes! I'll tell them to spread the word that the Luxray that lives in this fucking cave wants to be mounted, wants to guzzle cum and eat as much ass as his tongue can fucking lick!" The small Pokemon suddenly erupted, making Luxray take a step back from the sheer wall of terror he gave off. "That's or what! Now shut the fuck up and shove your cock in me, or so help me Arceus…"

Luxray gulped, quickly lining his tip up with Vulpix's small asshole. He didn't waste much time shoving himself in as far as he could go. Vulpix was easily the tightest Luxray had ever been in, so pushing in past his tip, even with their combined saliva proved to be a difficult task. When he had stopped, however, tried to take even the smallest of breaks, Vulpix had shot him a death glare, so he had resumed.

It took a lot of grunting and pushing, Luxray had even pushed Vulpix forward a few steps before he could even slide half his length into him. When the little Pokemon was finally against his knot, finally there, the satisfaction he got was immense, the pleasure astounding. Every little move he made, every twitch or throb of his cock - which he could feel, whenever he did it, his little asshole clenched as best it could - every sensation made Luxray take a quick, gaspy breath.

Neither of them made a move; Luxray was trying not to hurt Vulpix, meanwhile, Vulpix was in such a state of shock he could barely process his surroundings. The stories had been true about him, Luxray was certainly the biggest Pokemon he'd ever been with. Now if only he'd start fucking him…

"C'mon, fuck me!" He commanded, looking up at Luxray, even though he could only see his chin.

Luxray obeyed, not wanting the little Pokemon to explode again. He began to give short, rapid humps, his cock barely sliding an inch or so out of Vulpix before he smashed back inside of him. Vulpix began to moan, unable to hold himself back. He was just so… filling, so thick and, fuck, did his barbs tickle his prostate well. Each thrust filled Vulpix up to the point where he could feel the tip of Luxray's cock poke against his stomach, poke deep into his guts, and he fucking loved it.

"H-harder!" Vulpix moaned, somehow already feeling close. His small, knotted cock was throbbing with anticipation, he couldn't wait for Luxray to bring him to the first of many orgasms.

Luxray, wondering just how hard Vulpix wanted him to go, began to hump a bit faster, pulling out a few inches further as he fucked him. Vulpix moaned louder with each push, each pull out as the wet sounds of Luxray's thick knot slapping on his stretched asshole filled the cave, reverberating off the walls. Luxray closed his eyes as he rapidly fucked him, the tight, wet hole making his claws come out and dig into the stone. Never before had anything been this tight, no Lucario, no Goodra, nothing could compare to his small little asshole.

He took the time to look down at Vulpix, watching as he fucked the Pokemon. His eyes were tightly screwed shut, there was a small puddle of precum beneath his throbbing cock, and he was panting fast, faster than Luxray had ever seen a Pokemon breathe. Vulpix suddenly sucked in a wide gasp of air, throwing his head up and into the fur on Luxray's belly as he moaned his name. Luxray watched, a small grin on his face as the little Pokemon shot a few fat ropes of cum on the floor, each hitting the ground with an audible, wet splat. His knot seemed to swell up even further as he came, his balls rising and falling with each spurt, the red cock now crimson as the liquid pleasure shot from it. Vulpix collapsed onto his own cum, panting wildly as he recovered, but before Luxray could pull out, his eyes snapped open and he snarled.

"Don't you dare." He said, his voice was dripping with coldness and danger.

"B...but you're finished…" Luxray offered.

"Don't you fucking pull out, keep fucking me." Vulpix rose back up to his feet, Luxray's cock sliding back into him.

"O-okay." Luxray murmured, gritting his teeth as he began to hump again.

At this point in time, his balls were begging for release. They felt hefty with the weight of his cum, and with each wet smack back into the small, quivering asshole, Luxray wondered just how long it would be until he came. Vulpix had been clenching and shuddering on him for what seemed like forever, yet he still continued to hump, still continued to make this small Pokemon happy.

He felt such an upwelling of pleasure as he continued to hump Vulpix. His feelings had been hurt, his pride wounded, and fucking this little Pokemon made him feel better about himself. Luxray continued to smash his cock deep inside of the whimpering, moaning Vulpix, his breathing getting quicker and quicker as his orgasm drew close, oh so close. Nobody would stop him this time, not Vulpix, not himself, not anyone that stumbled upon his frantic humping.

His cock was well lubricated with the precum it had spat deep inside of his small, tight asshole, he was finally able to enjoy it, finally able to thrust deep inside without feeling any resistance. Vulpix was so fucking warm, so tight, his walls seemed to squeeze Luxray's cock, seemed to beg for release, and release Luxray gave.

He roared his name weakly, not wanting to upset Vulpix, and quickly shot three, four, maybe five or six gigantic spurts of cum into the Pokemon's rear. The pleasure wracked through his brain, making him feel weak in his knees, making him wonder just why he hadn't done this long ago. As the orgasm continued to race through his body, Luxray whimpered, pressing his knot against Vulpix, holding his cum inside of his asshole.

"Keep going!" Vulpix snarled, his teeth gritted.

"I-I can't!" Luxray said, trying to pull out, but Vulpix just moved backwards, his ass soon smacking against his knot.

"Fuck me now!" He shouted, using Ember to get Luxray going. "I'm not finished with you yet!"

Something angry suddenly snapped inside of Luxray. He was done with Vulpix's constant commands and anger, done with this little shit. Luxray snarled, putting a paw on Vulpix's head and pushing him to the ground, falling with him and beginning to wildly fuck this little Pokemon. Each thrust in slammed against his knot, bulged against Vulpix's stomach. Every time he met, his balls slammed against Vulpix's thigh, it hurt, sure, but Luxray couldn't even register the pain.

He took his paw of Vulpix's head, putting each of his powerful legs on either side of his chest, under his front legs, and began to lean into his thrusts. Vulpix turned his head just a bit, just enough for Luxray to see the pained expression on his face, but he didn't care, he just fucked this little creature, and he would fuck him within an inch of his life, but it seemed that Vulpix was enjoying it; there was a rather large puddle of cum, and his cock was dripping with the stuff, had he gotten off again?

This only made Luxray angrier, and he began to fuck him harder, leaning further down with each deep thrust in. No longer did he care about getting off, this wasn't about him anymore, this was about teaching Vulpix a lesson. Luxray reached over, nipping Vulpix's ear, causing the Pokemon to cry out in surprise, and he held him in his mouth as he fucked even harder. His knot was now slamming into his asshole, still not going in, but the sensation of it spreading the tight flesh made Luxray shiver at times. It felt fucking phenomenal.

"K-knot… knot me…" Vulpix said, his voice full of anguish.

"No." Luxray responded, dropping his ear.

"Knot me, o-or I'll-I'll fucking… knot y-you…"

Luxray snarled, growling a deep, menacing warning as he obeyed. He stopped thrusting, instead leaning into Vulpix. The Pokemon huffed from the weight on him, trying to loosen up as much as possible for the gigantic bulb of flesh to slide into him, yet no matter how much he tried, no matter how hard Luxray pushed, it wouldn't slide in.

After one final, unrelenting push, Luxray stopped, panting a bit. Vulpix looked up, a frown on his face, but he grabbed the Pokemon between his arms, rolling onto his back. Luxray began to push Vulpix down on his knot, relishing the pained moans, but nothing worked, not even when he began to thrust his cock into his hole. With a last rough pull, one last rough shove, Luxray stopped, frowning.

"You're too small." Was all he said.

"Stand up then." Vulpix muttered angrily, rolling over with Luxray.

When he stood up, Vulpix pulled himself out of Luxray, moaning softly. The Pokemon's asshole was open, leaking cum and pulsing from the pleasure it had gotten, that was what he saw, what he saw before Vulpix went back under him. Luxray bit his cheek as he felt a hot, wet tongue begin to lap at his knot. The pleasure was so mind numbingly good that he couldn't help but raise a leg; something he hadn't done since the third or fourth time he had fucked another Pokemon.

Vulpix continued to lick him, lick the cum-covered cock. Luxray was such a big baby, he thought, he had to do everything himself. His knot was gigantic, and Vulpix couldn't deny that having his impressively long length rest on his head, neck, and back as he licked wasn't fun. Luxray's knot tasted like the rest of his cock had, albeit a bit more salty from the cum, and Vulpix found that he frequently had to wet his tongue again, or lick down his shaft a bit in order to make the knot wet enough to be pushed into him. He was certainly loose enough…

Suddenly, Vulpix, as he was licking, began to feel the knot hump against his face. No, this wasn't the knot, it was Luxray, the Pokemon was humping him! Vulpix wasn't yet done, hadn't yet covered his knot with his thick saliva, so he continued to lick all around, his tongue working around the bulb of flesh with ease. The punching force of Luxray's humps soon became faster than he could handle, all he could do was hold his tongue out as he was smacked over and over again.

Luxray suddenly roared, and Vulpix grinned. Warm liquid spurted onto his back; Luxray was shooting his load. He looked back just in time to see a fat rope of cum spray out and hit his tails, which made him chuckle even more. He gave a long, slow lick up Luxray's shaft as he moved backwards, the Pokemon wincing as he gave a final lick to his tip, rewarded with a small, almost clear spurt of cum. Vulpix tasted his seed as he walked in front of Luxray, a grin on his face. He swallowed before he spoke.

"Man, you must really like boy tongue, huh?" Vulpix asked, snickering.

"Shut up…" Luxray panted, unable to make eye contact.

"What's the matter? Don't like that someone with a dick made you cum so much?" He said, looking at his soaked back. "Man, you sure shot a lot for me… now…" Vulpix went under Luxray, looking up at his red and yellow eyes. "Knot. Me."

Luxray moaned as he felt the small, warm asshole wrap around and work down his dick for the third time. He couldn't stop shivering, couldn't stop panting from the pleasure. Whatever Vulpix had done to him had been intense, and had been, as always with this little Pokemon, one of the best orgasms he had ever had. He was screamed at again, screamed at to knot this little Pokemon, and it had gotten to the point where Luxray couldn't find the energy to resist anymore.

He was out of it, totally and completely, but he pushed onward, pushed his knot against Vulpix's asshole. Gritting his teeth, Luxray felt the small hole slowly give way, slowly open up more and more, but he knew from experience that Vulpix wasn't even a quarter of the way down it, and he was crying out in such agony… Luxray put a paw on Vulpix's chest, pushing him down further and further, half way, three quarters…

Vulpix suddenly cried out, falling forward onto his knees, his rod slipping out to the tip. The small Pokemon was panting, his face screwed tight from the pain, but Luxray didn't care, he fell down after Vulpix, sliding his length right back up to his knot. Beginning to push again, Luxray held his breath, listening intently to the rapid pants of Vulpix. When he got it half way in, he could've sworn he heard Vulpix to tell him to take it out, but that only encouraged him to push harder.

With a wet sucking noise, Luxray shuddered, his knot was in. Vulpix let out a series of rapid, strange moans, and he could feel the cum leaking from his cock. Luxray collapsed onto his side, taking Vulpix down with him, a thin, watery rope spurting from the Pokemon's small, knotted cock as he fell. The two laid together, and Luxray found himself wishing that he hadn't shot his load all over Vulpix's back; it would be immensely satisfying to fill him up now, to see the cum gushing from his asshole when Vulpix pulled himself off.

Luxray suddenly felt a tugging sensation between his legs, and looked down to see Vulpix standing on all four legs, straining forward one step at a time. He whimpered as his knot was pulled on, stretching out longer and longer as Vulpix continued to walk forward. When he felt like his cock was about to be ripped off, it suddenly burst out of Vulpix with a loud, wet sucking sound, making them both cry out. He began to shiver, but didn't move.

Vulpix walked over to Luxray, wincing as he laid down, his small, leaky cock pressing against Luxray's own large, barbed, soaking wet member. He rubbed his length against Luxray's, gently humping away, their knots bumping into each other.

"You like this, don't you? Me rubbing our little brothers together?" Vulpix teased, looking up at Luxray.

"Uh-huh." He muttered, not looking down.

"You're going to fuck me a lot now, aren't you?" Vulpix continued, the barbs on Luxray's cock tickling him as his length shrunk. "Shove that knot deep inside me, huh?"

"Yup."

Vulpix grunted, the sensation of his cock rubbing against Luxray's own barbed member making him quiver. His heart was racing now; this Pokemon really was his. If he wanted to, well, they'd be up all night playing around, but as it was, pressing his throbbing, wet cock against his new found fuck toy's was enough for him. Vulpix placed a paw on the top of Luxray's shaft, pressing it down and onto his, beginning to slowly hump the tingling rod. It was fantastic; Luxray's shaft was starting to get a bit limp, which made it bend around his own stiff rod.

He wanted to taunt Luxray more, but at the same time the pushing and thrusting made him want only to cum all over their bellies. Every few jabs, either his or Luxray's shaft would slip from one another, and Vulpix would be forced to stop thrusting and align themselves again. Every little break sucked, but with each thrust, he felt himself losing what little control he had over himself.

Vulpix grabbed their cocks with his other paw, sandwiching them between and began to fuck hard, fuck fast, quickly losing what little control he had over himself. Each rapid jolt sent pleasure running down his rod and deep into his groin. He couldn't last much longer, panting and squirming as he thought of nothing but relief, nothing about Luxray or anything, anyone else. This was about him now.

Vulpix shuddered, giving a few frantic, rapid jabs, and pressed Luxray's cock against him so hard it hurt. It took a few seconds of rapid, weak breathing, but it eventually happened; he grunted with each small spurt of cum that flew out of him. He felt his belly grow warm as the fluid seeped into his and Luxray's fur, and after the third or fourth violent spray of cum, Vulpix let go of the both of them, rolling onto his belly as he panted rapidly.

Vulpix lazily looked up after what seemed like hours, looked at Luxray, and his heart suddenly grew still. The look on his face was recognizable, palpable, it made him think of when he was much younger, when he was much smaller. It was that look that one gets after a long, exhausting week, the look one gets after they've dealt with so much humiliation that they go and retreat into their mind. A small knot of guilt formed in Vulpix's chest, he suddenly realized what he had done to Luxray.

"Did… did you like what we just did?" He asked.

"Yeah." He responded, that dead look never going away.

"Um…" Vulpix murmured, rising to his feet. He wasn't really good at this personal stuff, but he felt like he needed to say something, needed to justify what the two had done, but… how? "I-I'm sorry."

Luxray looked up, his red and yellow eyes searching for something. There was a small, untrusting frown on his face, but there was no hostility. Had he truly meant it?

"What do you mean?" Luxray asked, looking over this saddened Pokemon.

"I… I won't apologize for taking control. I love being in control, and I love telling others what to do, but… but I didn't find that out myself." Vulpix began, resting on his paws in front of Luxray. "You see eh… when… when I was much younger, I was owned by this trainer. I don't really want to remember his name anymore, but needless to say, when he came of age, well…" Luxray looked at Vulpix, looked at the sad expression on his face. "He masturbated a lot. He wouldn't do it to regular porn like the rest of his kind, no, that would have been too easy for him. Instead, he brought his friends over, and his friend's Pokemon took turns with me while they watched, while they jerked off.

"It was easy, at first. An Eevee here, a Rattata there, but he eventually wanted me to be fucked by bigger and bigger Pokemon. The biggest one he ever let fuck me was a Feraligatr, and… and after him I thought it was just going to be like that forever. Me getting my trainer off. I think it was then that I decided that, if I were to do this for the rest of my life, it would be me in charge, not those idiot Pokemon.

"Not my trainer, not the large, often well endowed Pokemon, it would be me! I would tell them what to do, how hard to thrust, when to cum, when to knot me, not them." Vulpix frowned, his entire body shivering from anger. "I ran away from him not long after, maybe a few months. I've spent the last few years on my own, always telling Pokemon what to do, but…" He looked up at Luxray. "I… I shouldn't have done what I did to you."

"W… why did you treat me like the Pokemon treated you, when you were younger?" Luxray asked, feeling a little sorry for Vulpix.

"..." Vulpix looked down, picking at the top of one paw with the other as he thought of what to say. "I um… I don't really know. I didn't want to, at first, but I just… get angry sometimes. I get angry when I see myself in other Pokemon, so I… I guess I act like the bigger Pokemon way back when."

The two sat in silence for what felt like forever. Luxray looked this Pokemon over, his cum-matted body, that guilty look, the overall feel of remorse that came from him. As much as he wanted to tell Vulpix to leave, to leave and never come back, there was some part of him that couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It wasn't his choice to be as cruel or as rude as he was; he couldn't help it.

"What you did…" Luxray began, his voice echoing in the cave. "What you did, how you used me, well, it was wrong, it was fucked up."

"I kn-"

"Don't interrupt." Luxray nearly snarled, frowning. Vulpix nodded, looking up at him. "I hate you for using me just to get off. I'm not just some Pokemon, alright?" Vulpix nodded. "That… that being said, I don't hold grudges. I accept your apology."

Vulpix smiled, breathing a sigh of relief as he looked at Luxray. He was about to say something when he was silenced again.

"I want to help you. Help you work through what happened, help you to find enjoyment in what we did, instead of how we did it."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to find satisfaction in just having sex, not from the control, from the power."

"But… but why?" Vulpix asked, frowning a bit. "Why aren't you ripping me to shreds?"

"Well eh…" Luxray blushed a bit. "I've always been curious about what it's like to be with a male. I don't want to fuck any Pokemon that moves now, but I think you're a good start to… to um… discovering more about myself. More than we already have."

"I… I think I'd like that." Vulpix said, a small, welcoming smile on his face.

. . .

Hello,

If you enjoyed reading, why not join my discord server! It's a great way to stay up to date on what I'm going to write, read the stories a few days before they're published, and it's the only way that I'll ever accept your suggestions for future stories! Code to join's blow.

rFFBBm5


	24. Machoke 2

Female Pokemon x Male Human

Pokemon Boxing League.

It isn't something for everyone; there's a lot of blood, sweat and tears that go into training a Pokemon up to the point where it even stands a chance in the qualifying leagues. That's where having a nearly six foot tall Machoke is handy. She was taller than I was, and oftentimes, smarter as well, but if there's one thing Machoke's good at, it's winning fights. She blew past the qualifying leagues, blew past most tiers of competitors, and now that we were in the semi finals, it was just… crazy!

I never had expected to get this far in something like this, it had been a dream, and a wild one at that, but every single fight that I brought Machoke to, she was able to get her opponent to surrender within half a minute! Every time she'd step into the ring, it was a sure win, hell, she'd even beaten her larger, four-armed evolution, Machamp, in the ring not once, but twice!

There was a shuffling in the room I was in. I looked behind me and saw that it was Machoke, she had been sleeping before another big fight and had gotten up. I walked over to her and smiled, putting a hand on her muscular shoulder and smiled.

"Big fight today. I'm sure you'll win."

Machoke said her name, returning my smile and rising to her full height. One hundred and eighty centimeters, a full imperial foot taller than the rest of her kind. When she rose, my hand slipped off of her, as she stood around nineteen centimeters taller than me. It made for some interesting looks, sure; the short guy with the tall Pokemon, but I've heard them all before, and with a Pokemon like Machoke at my side, nobody dared to mock me in front of her.

I grabbed the robe we had gotten for her; in a way, Pokemon Boxing was much like regular human boxing, but much more exciting. Instead of two beefy dudes hashing it out, it could be any kind of fighting-type Pokemon, but that was where the differences ended. We could get sponsors and they'd give us neat gifts like this robe; a beautiful orange robe/hoodie. Granted, it was patched with the many brands that the particular sponsor owned, but we were paid a cool three hundred bucks whenever we made an appearance with it. I helped Machoke put the robe on and we walked out of the dressing room the arena had provided us with for this fight.

As always, my heart was racing with anticipation and nervousness. Each fight brought the potential for a loss, a loss that neither of us wanted, or could afford. Sure, as a twenty-five year old dude, I could always do the Pokemon League Challenge, I have no doubt in my mind that Machoke would easily be able to beat the hell out of 'em all, even if I got weird looks for being a full fifteen years older than most of the regular Pokemon trainers who did the challenge. But the boxing matches were fun, Machoke and I were more recognizable on the streets than even the Pokemon League Champion, and the money? Fifty thousand to the winner of the Pokemon Boxing League, one of those gigantic championship belts, and a guaranteed spot in the limelight of modern entertainment. There could be TV deals, movie cameos, or I could write books about how I raised my Machoke to become the champion that I know she will be.

As visions of grandeur swirled around in my head, I barely realized that, not only had we walked out into the arena, but I had almost walked head-first into the ring. I could barely hold back the blush as I held the rope up for Machoke, and before I climbed up with her, I took a deep, nervous sigh.

This was it. Semi finals. She can do it… I know she could. Her opponent was a Hitmonchan, for crying out loud! They weren't exactly known for being a tough fighter, but still, this particular one did qualify for the semi finals… he'd definitely be a tough fight. Semi finals… semi finals…

It was a mantra I had often repeated to myself once we had won the quarter-final. When all was said and done, when her robe was thrown on the ground and he fists taped up, when the Hitmonchan was ready and in his pose, I knew it was time. I gave Machoke a pat on her muscular shoulders and she was on her way. The announcer shouted our names over the intercom, then the names of our competitors, and just like that, the bell rang twice with a loud ding.

Immediately Machoke swung at Hitmonchan's chest, he narrowly dodged her. He ducked past the blow and was able to get two good hits on her side before she brought her elbow down on him, sending him crashing to the ground. Machoke was just about to crush him beneath her foot when he rolled out of the way… Did I forget to mention that there weren't many rules in terms of fighting? Almost anything went.

The Hitmonchan impressed me by getting up the same way actors did in those old school karate movies; fists behind his head that he pushed up on, swinging his feet out, the momentum carried him into a squat. He used his posture to lunge at Machoke, and there was a loud thump as his fist connected her chin; Machoke was sent stumbling back, but I wasn't worried, I knew what this was. She allowed herself to be pummeled upon, the Hitmonchan assaulted her to the point where any other Pokemon would collapse. His hits and kicks were of blinding speed, my eyes could barely follow them.

After one last hard punch, Machoke swung with her left arm, the Hitmonchan easily avoided the feint; her right hook came flying into his chest, making the Pokemon collapse onto the ground, sucking in air with wheezes and grunts. Machoke was on him in a second, her speed was something to be admired as well. She held him down and the counter started up; one bell, two…

The third one was about to sound when Hitmonchan pulled himself from her grip. I was absolutely stunned; nobody before him was able to escape from her, had the Hitmonchan's trainer watched our videos? I looked over at the smug son of a bitch, and sure enough, his eyes were alight with fire, his smile was broad and fierce. He had…

I didn't actually have a plan after this, to be honest. I didn't know how Machoke could take him down, the Pokemon had gotten past the one thing we did well. Even now he was on top of her, his legs around her neck, slowly choking her as he pummeled her head. My heart dropped when I saw Machoke collapse to a knee, another two firm blows brought her down, only able to support herself with a clenched fist as she tried in vain to get the Hitmonchan off of her.

I thought it was over for sure. I watched in dismay and… for the first time since we started this boxing competition, sadness. Seeing Machoke beat up other Pokemon didn't make me feel as bad, but when the table was flipped… well, I realized just how much I actually cared for her.

As much as the Hitmonchan pummeled and punched, however, nothing was bringing her down. I was just about to call it when she finally turned the tide. Machoke grabbed the Hitmonchan's entire face in her hand and wrenched him off of her. It wasn't easy; the frightful cries of the Pokemon seemed to only make him punch harder, but Machoke was well past the point of registering the pain for them to have any effect. She held the thrashing Pokemon up like he was a sack of potatoes, and he might as well have been, his punches were inches away from connecting with any part of Machoke's body.

Machoke yelled her name as she brought Hitmonchan down onto the arena's floor and she quickly pinned him down with a knee. The timer began again; one bell, two… three! At the sound of the third bell, the already deafening roar of the crowd became almost intolerable, but I couldn't even make sense of it. All I could do was run up to Machoke and pull her, or, rather, be pulled into the hardest hug I had ever been pulled into. She was sweaty and bruised, but it wasn't anything a shower and a few potions couldn't fix, and it certainly didn't matter to me.

Just like it had been when we came to the ring, getting back to the dressing room was nothing but a blur. Most of what I could remember consisted of people smacking me and Machoke on the back, high fives and other such congratulations. It was when I finally shut the door to the room that everything suddenly came crashing down on me. We had won. She had won…

I couldn't hold back my excitement nor my glee, I ran up to Machoke and nearly flew onto her; it was like she didn't even feel me running into her, she just hugged back, holding me in the air. We had done it… the semi finals. Done. Finished.

"You did it." I looked up at her eyes, her beautiful red eyes.

She didn't say anything, just smiled and nodded as she usually did. When the hug went on for a bit longer than it normally should have, I nervously chuckled and tried to pull myself from her buff arms. She could easily snap me in two if she got too excited, but what happened next legitimately surprised me.

Machoke craned her neck and pressed her lips against mine, pulling me into a… well, a rather awesome kiss. Nothing invasive, but it wasn't a peck on the cheek either. When she pulled away of course I looked into her eyes; I saw desire, want. How long had Machoke felt this way about me? A-about us?

"P-put me down?" At this point she was in control. I was the Pokemon master, sure, but I was also wrapped in her arms. She knew it, I knew it, she could have me if she wanted to, but, thankfully, I was put down.

I immediately looked away, blushing like never before at her silent, yet explosively loud confession. As much as I wanted to address this, this… whatever the hell this was, I just… couldn't. Grabbing her robe, I nodded to the door.

"Time to go."

Sharing that kiss was just… odd. Pokephilia wasn't the worst thing people did, but it was still something that most people didn't speak of, even if they partook. Personally, I always found the concept exciting and I never thought I'd be able to go through with it. If anyone found out, the rumors and lies would explode, we'd more than likely lose this wrestling contract, and there might be a legal battle if I piss off the right judge or cop.

We made a rather rushed escape from the arena. As much as I wanted to claim it was to beat the traffic or the lines, I knew that it was mostly because all I wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to… bed… Shit. It had completely slipped my mind that we both slept one king sized bed. It had been cheaper by five or so bucks and well… I hadn't known that Machoke felt this way about me until literally five minutes ago.

When we finally pulled up to the hotel I put the car in park and just stared out the windshield. I didn't say anything, hell, what could I say? Machoke definitely felt my silence and I could tell that the lack of a response was tearing her up, but this was completely new territory for me. I'd never been with a Pokemon and I don't really know if I want to. Machoke is… well, she's cute, but… she's not a human.

"C'mon." Was all I could offer.

The hotel smelled of fabric, that stink that permeates most hotel rooms. When we got in the room I suddenly became very self-conscious about… well, everything. As weird as it sounds, I had a difficult time even taking my socks off in front of her. I left my clothing on, grabbing what I wore to bed and went into the bathroom, shutting and, for the first time ever, locking the door behind me. Even if she could rip the door from its hinges, it offered some sense of security for my frazzled mind.

In the bathroom, it was much easier to disrobe. My sweat-stained clothing was bundled up and put in the sink and I took a long, hard look at myself. Curly brown hair, scrawny build, the bluest eyes you'd ever seen, and a fair, clear shade of skin to top it all off. I don't know why a Pokemon like Machoke would want me, but… well, if she was open to it, would it be so bad? After all, whenever I thought about what was beneath her skimpy outfit I usually became pretty stiff…

N...no, I wasn't seriously thinking about this, right? I can't be, it… it's wrong. The more I thought about it, however, the more I realized just what a lonely road it has been so far. Unlike most children, I didn't run off to become the very best, I stayed in school, I graduated college, hell I was set to run a business with a friend when I realized that there was money to be made in Pokemon Wrestling. I anticipated the lack of money on the road, but well… physical comfort? Not that. Last time I was with someone had been my girlfriend in college, we had a small fling that we ended once we both graduated, but that was…years ago.

Nowadays it was like I was fifteen all over again; constantly horny and able to sexualize almost anything. It was almost impressive, which was why I was scared about being with Machoke. What if something happened and she hurt me, or I hurt her? My… Our livelihood depended on her ability to pummel the shit out of other Pokemon, not make love to me.

It was at this point that I realized I had been standing in front of the shower watching the water swirl down the drain for what must have been five minutes. I stepped in and almost immediately got goosebumps from the warm water, but all the shower offered me was another chance to think about what had happened. As much as I tried to think about anything else, the kiss was all that preoccupied my mind. It had felt pretty good, after all…

I turned the water off, clean as a whistle, and dried off without dwelling on anything else. I couldn't, I wouldn't take advantage of her. Once I left the room, I tossed the clothing into the corner and looked at Machoke; she was asleep on her side, grabbing one of the pillows, her legs spread wide. She never used the blankets, and when she slept like this… when I could see the outline of her groin through her tight outfit… it was a lot to handle, especially today. The thought of wacking off real quick in the bathroom crossed my mind, but I fought that urge and just crawled into bed, careful as not to disturb her.

There was no sleep that night. When the alarm began to go off, it was hard to believe that seven or so hours had already gone by, seven hours of just laying there, listening to Machoke breathe, mumble under her breath, and shift around. I had watched her face as she slept, was it creepy, sure, but it did help me in deciding something rather life changing.

If Machoke wanted it, truely, utterly wanted me, then… then I'd help her out. Believe me, it hadn't been an easy decision - I know I say that with a dick between my legs, but hear me out! Machoke wasn't an idiot, she wasn't some livestock, she was a living, breathing Pokemon with the ability to make her own decisions. She had made one last night when she had kissed me; I hadn't commanded her, I hadn't told her to, she had just… leaned down and did the deed.

She wanted it, it wasn't an instinct or something she was unable to avoid doing, she wanted it. A-and, if that were the case, I don't see why I couldn't help her, hell, it would probably even help what we had if we could use each other to relieve some stress. Machoke turned over, her eyes just barely open, and looked over at me.

"Sorry, I'll get it." With that, I turned the alarm off and sat up.

It was then that the overwhelming tiredness hit me and I knew it was a mistake to stay up all night. I groggily got dressed - in front of Machoke, this newfound revelation seemed to give me some self-confidence - and the two of us made our way to the lobby. After a filling breakfast, it was time to go to the gym. I grabbed a cup of coffee on the way out and took a deep breath as the two of us got in the car.

"L-look, Machoke." I looked into her eyes; she almost seemed embarrassed or something, but I just smiled. "I know you wanted an answer last night, and I certainly didn't give one." She nodded, looking away. "I just… I thought about it when you were sleeping. Me being with you well… it wouldn't be a mistake. I just… don't want to fuck up what we have, alright?"

It's like a weight was lifted off my chest. Machoke looked up and me, a kind smile on her face, and pulled me into a hard, deep hug. No kisses, just hugs. It was enough to skeeve me out a little; I'd lend Machoke a hand - or any other bodily part - but I didn't want to do it where people could see.

"C-C'mon, let's go to the gym." Machoke pulled away, I breathed a deep sigh of relief as I started the car.

The gym was pretty easy to find; it was the building next to the arena. We got out and made our way in, the receptionist knew us by looks alone and buzzed us in. I gave her a curt smile, making a mental note to sign an autograph for her or something on the off chance that we won the finals next week. Next week… a whole seven days to get as fit as we could. At this time of day, the gym was empty. We had been waking up early just so we could be the first ones in, just so we didn't have to deal with Pokemon hogging the machines.

I locked our stuff up and we went to work almost instantly. Well, I say we, but I mean Machoke. I was just the coach, not the fighter, after all. I gave her goals, motivation and support - as much as I could, there was no way I could spot her with the kind of weight she could lift. Most gyms weren't as accommodating as this one was, even calling it a gym was somewhat of an understatement. This was a gym for fighting type Pokemon; the smallest weights here were over a thousand kilograms. The biggest weight they had was a swimming pool sized cube of concrete; it was connected to a gigantic chain, and one could pull on said chain to lift it up. All in all, it was around three-hundred and fourteen thousand kilograms. Needless to say, it was something to work towards.

For Machoke, however, it was a rather simple ordeal; some deep breathing and then a sighing grunt as she pulled on the chain. The concrete would easily give way and rise a couple feet in the air before she let it gently drop to the ground. Too fast and the thing would probably cause an earth-quake.

When we were finally done working out, Machoke was covered in sweat and hell, I was sweaty from just watching this absolute unit at work. By now the gym had a few more guests, each training their own fighting type Pokemon. With normal gyms, there were normally shared locker rooms, but this wasn't like your regular gym. The locker room we entered was more of a locker suite.

There were two rooms; a large main room with lockers, tables, and a T-shaped bench that was near one of the walls. The other room had the shower, the sink and the toilet. I tossed the bag onto the table after I locked the door and turned to Machoke, who was sitting on the bench chugging a gallon of water.

"I'm going to hit the shower, good job out there today." She gave me a thumbs up as she drank from the carton.

I smirked as I went to the shower, soap and towel in hand. Stripping off was easy knowing that, not only had I agreed to do whatever she wanted to, but that I was also not being looked at. I turned the water on and stepped in, closing the curtain behind me and getting right back at it. It felt like just a few minutes ago I had taken a shower, and here I was again, but I wasn't complaining. I loved showers.

When I capped the soap and washed it all off, I heard the sound of the curtain slide open. It made me jump slightly, I looked back to see… Machoke. She didn't have her belt or her outfit on, she… she was naked. I looked away for some reason, it just felt weird to look at her… at her groin. Her muscular, smooth groin…

She gently pushed past me and washed off rather quickly. I gotta say, it was fun helping her wash up, I was even able to take a good look at her rear. Chiseled and sculpted, just like the rest of her.

Once she was done washing, Machoke turned around, looking down at me with a kind smile on her face. I gulped as she placed a hand on my shoulder, and my heart raced as she pulled me into her. I was kissed over and over again, she was clearly in control of this, she was good at this, I could barely kiss back. At this point I was painfully aroused, but she didn't seem to notice - or didn't care, I don't know which. All I could tell is that Machoke was absolutely enamored with my mouth, and I was more than okay with that.

We stumbled out of the shower, she was pushy for sure. She pushed me onto the bench and sat beside me, continuing the assault on my mouth. It was then when she decided to give me a bit of control; I was able to kiss her instead of being kissed by her, and I took advantage of what I was given. Each time I went to her mouth it was with meaning, with purpose. I had never been one for kissing, but there was just something about her that drove me absolutely crazy, willing to do anything.

After one last kiss, Machoke pushed me down onto the bench. My legs were on either side of it and I felt like I was about to fall off, but she quickly straddled me, giving me some semblance of stability. She slowly made her way up to my groin and stayed there, lovingly looking into my eyes. My hands were grabbed and placed upon her body; one on her bicep, the other on her pec. Our eyes never left each other as she gently ran my hands over her body.

Something about this somehow got me even harder; I was in pain with how hard my cock was throbbing, but she didn't relent. Machoke grabbed my hands and ran them over her rock hard body; her arms, thighs, her belly and her groin. When I went to try and slip a finger into her slit, she pulled my hand away, grinning, and moved it to her cheek. If there was an emotion stronger than love, I must have been feeling it as she leaned into my hand, rubbing it on her cheek as if it were hers.

My fingers trailed along each ripple of muscle, each iron muscle, we were like this for who knows how long, it had been the most intimate I had ever been with anything, either human or Pokemon. Something about it just wasn't the frantic humping and ejaculation you read about online, each breath brought new adventures feeling around her, each graze of her skin left me tingly, the goosebumps never went away from my own body. While I was touching her, she never looked away from my eyes; it had been the longest time I had ever spent looking into them.

The strangest part was that I didn't mind just looking at her, feeling her, touching her body. Was it sexual? Absolutely, she was still naked, her dampening slit mere centimeters from my own nervously sweaty flesh. But this wasn't just about her slit, wasn't just about what she could do for me, it was just about appreciating her. It wasn't even me that touched her slit first; when Machoke was ready for me, she took my hand and brought it down to her warmth.

When she finally let go, I knew what I had to do: please her. I was only with one other woman, so I went into this activity rather inexperienced, but I knew the basics. Work your way up to two fingers, pay special attention to her clit, but I honestly think that Machoke just got off the most by me even touching her there. Every time my hand went to her, she'd quiver and moan her name softly, and upon leaving she'd go to push me back inside of her, but stopped herself. She knew that this was something I was supposed to do, and she didn't want to interrupt me, even though I wish she would.

I pushed my middle finger deep into her wet, warm slit and could feel my length tense up. Inside of her was just amazing; tight and textured like nothing I had ever felt before. I would push my finger deep inside of her before pulling it towards myself, only to repeat the process as many times as she wanted.

It was after a particularly hard shudder that she finally pushed my hand away. I watched as she moved forward until she was standing directly above my mouth. After one shuddering breath, I nodded, and she lowered her slit onto my mouth. At first, I just felt her warmth against my lips, and I didn't want to do anything. It was something I guess I'd subconsciously wanted for a long time now; to be smothered by her groin.

When I finally opened my mouth and got the first real taste of her, I nearly shot a load all over my stomach and her back. It was amazing, absolutely the best thing that had ever been on my tongue before. She tasted like the soap we had used to wash up, I couldn't deny that the whole experience brought me closer to an orgasm than anything else.

She needed more, this I knew. I began to lap at her like nothing else before, her clit, her slit, it all needed my tongue running over it, spreading it out, tasting it more and more. Machoke could barely stifle her groans as I continued to work on her, my tongue ran all around her in tight circles, occasionally dipping back into my mouth to get another taste of her.

Machoke squatted further onto my mouth and began to rub herself back and forth on it. I let myself be used as she did so; her constant moaning and the gentle pressure of her groin on me made my lips make me want to touch myself. This wasn't about me, however; my hands went to her rear, grabbing and holding on as she moved back and forth. Machoke suddenly doubled over and grabbed the bench, I could hear the wood creaking nervously as she grabbed it. I could tell that she was pretty close so I moved up and began to suck on her clit.

This easily threw her over the edge; Machoke screamed her name, the wood splintered in her hands as she easily crushed it, her thighs tightly wrapped around my face, and her entire body shook. I continued sucking and licking her as she experienced her first orgasm with me. Machoke finally let up after a significant amount of time, sighing her name as she got up, her legs shaking. It was the first time I had ever seen her like this, and I loved it. I sat up as she walked over to me, the bench groaned as she sat down. She had sure made a mess of it…

Machoke looked down at me and smiled, leaning over and giving me a small peck on the cheek. She looked down at my throbbing, leaking member and grinned, pulling it in her hand and slowly stroking it. It felt absolutely amazing; her hand was so strong, so alien, I felt like I might cum at any second. Machoke must have realized this, because she let go, letting my member throb in desperation, and got up. I watched as she made her way over to the wall, rising and putting a foot on the bench. She looked over at me, warmly smiling, and beckoned me over.

I almost tripped from how fast I ran over to her, which made the two of us laugh. It turned sexual very quick, however; I grabbed my prick at the base and ran it under her legs, searching for the warmth I knew I'd find. It didn't take long, and I slid into her until my groin pressed against her firm rear. When I slid inside of her I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her shoulder and rest my head on her back.

The thrusting was awesome; the texture grabbed and pulled at my cock as I began to fuck her, almost sucking it in whenever I pulled out. Each thrust in was much easier than trying to get my throbbing erection out, but it was so worth it. My length tingled as I continued to fuck her; this was unlike anything any human could have ever given me. Machoke reached behind, a hand palming my ass and pushing, pushing me deeper inside of her. I continued to do my best, and I could tell that she was enjoying this much more than I ever thought she would have.

The sounds of wet plaps filled the locker room as we continued to fuck each other; it wasn't frantic, rushed, but it sure was quick. Both of us needed each other more than we knew, and if the passionate lovemaking wasn't a reassurance of that fact, then I don't know what would be. Each time I pushed into her it was like something else entirely; I was fucking Machoke, I had actually put my throbbing cock deep inside of her. The taboo of it all hit me like a truck, but I didn't care. She was so freakishly tight and wet, the sounds were nothing short of overwhelming.

I laid my hands on her waist and began to fuck her with meaning. I was close now, I could just tell from how close the pressure in my loins was building up that it would only be mere moments now. Machoke… I'd shoot my load into her wet pussy…

The thought alone caused me to hold her even tighter, clench my eyes tightly shut, and release. I grunted with each rope that I shot into her, thrusting hard, thrusting slow, inside of her. An arm went to her groin, and within seconds Machoke brought herself to her own orgasm with me inside of her. My eyes suddenly snapped wide open as I felt the pressure around my cock; it held me inside of her as pulsating waves of crushing pleasure seemed to lap at me. I slipped out the first chance I got; it was making me quiver, it almost hurt from the amount of bliss I had felt once I was done shooting my load inside of her.

Cum leaked from her still clenching pussy as I stumbled back against a locker, sliding along it to the ground. Machoke still leaned against the wall, her hand a blur as she rubbed at her groin. I watched on in amazement as she continued, panting heavily as the seconds rolled by. My cock had all but deflated by the time she had finished, putting her head on the wall and panting heavily. She looked over at me, a loving smile on her face, and pushed off. Machoke took a seat beside me, sliding down the lockers like I had done and took my hand in hers.

"That… that was amazing." Was all I could bring myself to say without sounding like a dork. I wanted to praise her, to say that I loved her, but I also was nervous that she might think this was the end goal for adopting her, just to fuck he-

Machoke pulled me into a deep, deep kiss, and any thoughts I had about her thinking this was what she was in my life for went away almost immediately. She loved me, and hell, I think I loved her as well. We began to kiss again, but this time we took our time. It felt like it meant a lot more; after all, we had just had some pretty wild sex. Her tongue pushed into my mouth, and I welcomed the warm, soft intruder as best I knew how.

She was receptive to this, putting a hand around my head and pulling me closer to her. As we kissed, I couldn't help but get aroused again. It had been months since I not only had the time, energy, or the lack of company to be able to wack off. The load I had shot into Machoke, the same load still leaking out of her, had been more than I had ever seen before.

Machoke noticed my arousal almost as soon as I did, and pulled away, our saliva running down and hitting our chins. She grabbed my prick again and stroked it to a full mast, grinning at my squirming. The feeling from the last orgasm had yet to leave my dick, but what she did next made me cry out.

She dove down, instantly enveloping my cock. The scream that left me was crackly, as if I was still in puberty, but try as I might to push her away from me, Machoke was a freakishly strong Pokemon, and nothing would get her away from my cock. I pushed with all my might as she sucked, as she pulled my length deep inside of her maw, but it was of no use. All I could do was squirm under her.

And squirm I did. Every time her tongue flicked up my shaft I clenched, every time that sucking noise left her mouth I groaned, I couldn't help myself. She was just too good. Machoke had sucked whatever flaccidity from my length completely out within seconds, and just continued to work down my cock. I was only around five inches or so, and she was easily able to deep throat it, and whenever she did, man did it feel good.

I put a hand on her head, I figured, if I couldn't get her off of me, then I'd help her out. I began to push, and, surprisingly, found that she didn't resist. She wanted me to fuck her mouth now. As much as I wanted to take my tingling length from her mouth, I couldn't pass this opportunity up, I immediately began to thrust in and out of her warm, almost vacuum like mouth.

Machoke continued to let me use her, but we both knew I wouldn't be able to last long with her like this. My thrusts were frantic, my breathing shallow and quick, we both knew I was close. I began to grunt, I could feel the first rope sucked out of me, that was when Machoke let up.

Opening my eyes, I saw her wrap her hand around my cock and milk the cum from it onto my belly. Her hand was easily able to wrap around most of my length, each time she pulled up her upper-most finger moved against my tip, making me moan, almost squeak in pleasure. Only two or three ropes of cum were able to fly from my member; most had been shot inside of her. Machoke's hard strokes turned slow, soft, until she eventually released my softening length, letting it splat against my groin. She leaned back against the lockers and looked into my eyes, grinning.

"Um… w-wow…" Was all I could stammer out.

I could tell that Machoke wasn't even tired, the fire in her eyes had yet to go out, but she seemed satisfied… for now. I leaned over and pulled her into one last kiss; a simple, quick thing that conveyed the love we felt for each other. After pulling away and leaning into her beefy arms, I chuckled.

"What are we gonna do about the bench?" It was still broken, after all…

Machoke just shrugged, grinning. For now, at least, that bench was the least of my worries. I had a gigantic, super-human Pokemon that loved me, and wanted my cock, and I had the finals to worry about. I wasn't worried about a damn bench.

. . .

Hello! If you liked this story, consider joining my Discord! You can suggest stories there or read the stories I write before they're uploaded to the site you read them on. Code is "ct68Jka"


	25. Glaceon

Male Pokemon x Male Human

Shirts, pants, shorts, underwear, socks… check.

Martin zipped the suitcase up, hefting it onto the floor and releasing the latch that locked the handle down. He dragged it to the front door and sighed. This was his first actual vacation in… well, forever. Sure, he had taken time off from work before, but that time was always spent around the house. Martin was never one for fancy, flashy vacations like most people in the company were. Cruises weren't his thing. National parks bored him. Sports might have been fun in high school, but he'd never buy a ticket to a game nowadays, even if his life depended on it. He just liked lounging around his home, getting work done and hanging out with Artemis, his Glaceon who had been with since he was a kid and it was an Eevee.

Speaking of, Artemis was in his Pokeball, which was buried in his pocket. He'd release Artemis once they were at the hot springs, the Unova Hot Springs, to be precise. He'd overheard office talk of what an awesome place it was now that it was under new management, and well, it sounded interesting. He had taken a week off of work and booked a stay there for just as long. Maybe he'd actually have a story to tell his co-workers once he got back from there, instead of having to make one up.

One last check; were all the lights off? Was the stove off? Back door locked? Of course, they all were, but Martin didn't normally spend time away from his house, so he checked anyway. Even if he had done so three times already. Once the third check was done, he grabbed the keys and left, locking the door behind him and dragging the suitcase to the car. The last glance back was always the hardest, he realized. As much as his mind was begging him to go back inside and forget this whole stupid idea to spend a week at a hot spring, Martin got in the car and quickly drove away. He wanted to do something with his time off, anything.

The whole drive there was accompanied by the music he had been listening to all his life; upbeat stuff that always cheered him up. The Unova Hot Springs, if one couldn't figure it out from name alone, was based in Unova, and Martin lived in Hoenn, which meant that he had to leave early and hitch a ride on a ferry to get to Driftveil City. From there it would only be a thirty minute drive to the Unova Hot Springs, and then finally, some rest in the hot springs. Overall, it would take around two hours to get there.

Martin had never been on a ferry before, or even a boat, for that matter. He had been born on the mainland in Hoenn, and if he had needed to leave the region, he'd fly out. The ferry he was scheduled to be on was rather large, and also pretty cool; it was a boat, sure, but looked almost like a small He had gotten lucky with the parking; he'd be the first one out later on, but for now, Martin would go to the top deck and spend some time with Artemis.

. . .

The ferry ride had been much faster than Martin had expected. Before he knew it, the captain spoke over the ship's intercom and had told the passengers to get back in their cars. Artemis had fallen asleep in his lap, so Martin carefully pressed his Pokeball against the Glaceon and slipped it into his pocket, and made his way back to the car. Soon, the ferry docked and cars were shuttled out, spewing from the exit like a hive of angry hornets, all honking their horns and revving their engines. Martin had never seen anything like it, he might have been the only person there that was being even remotely civilized about the whole thing.

After the traffic jam finally cleared up, Martin followed the GPS to the location he'd be spending an entire week in; the Unova Hot Springs. Honestly, during the ride, Martin had become a lot more eager to see what it was like there. While he wasn't particularly comfortable being naked around other people, Artemis was a different story.

Luckily, the Unova Hot Springs had changed up how it operated a while back; you used to have to buy some super expensive season pass to get a private hot spring, now it was more of a first come, first serve basis, and the registration could be done online.

Martin pulled into the parking lot and parked. When he got out, the gravel beneath his feet crunched rhythmically as he got his luggage and made his way to the entrance. The Unova Hot Springs was more of a traditional Kantonese building, complete with neatly trimmed bushes in front of the large, towering white walls. The building reminded him of the Machiya buildings he saw when visiting the Kanto region. He slid the main door open and pulled his suitcase into the lobby, which looked to have undergone some serious renovation.

The floor was a beautiful waxed tile, the reception desk was a dark cherry red with a black granite counter, equally as shiny as the floor. There were paintings of cherry blossom trees and rivers and mountains along the walls, as well as comfortable looking chairs and sofas on the opposite side of the room. To the back of the lobby was a door that led to a long hallway; that must be where the rooms were, and behind the reception desk was another doorway, which was closed by a sliding door.

Martin leaned on the reception counter and smiled at the busy looking man dressed in a black and blue kimono behind the counter. He was balding, barely had any hair on his head, but his goatee was long and almost intimidatingly well groomed. His narrow, piercing blue eyes seemed to betray his exhaustion, yet despite this, the man gave off a welcoming vibe.

When the old man saw Martin, he didn't pay him much mind until he put the large, impressive feather pen back in the inkwell. He looked up and gave the best smile he could, but it only made Martin see just how tired he really was. The man definitely could have used a break.

"Checking in?" His voice was old and cracking.

"Yeah, Martin."

The old man looked over at a computer screen before typing on the keyboard as fast as he could, which wasn't fast at all. He gave it a once over before handing Martin a white keycard, plain and simple.

"Room Four B."

Martin thanked the man and turned, walking from the front desk. Four B… Why did that sound so familiar? Whatever the case, when he slid the door open, Martin was pleasantly surprised at just how cool the room was. It was more of a modern room, set with a large king sized bed, a comfortable rug, and all the other stuff one would expect to find in a hotel room. He set his suitcase down and sat on the bed, sighing.

One week. One whole week to spend here.

Deciding to hit up the hot spring was the first thing that came to mind. Martin eagerly stripped his warm clothing off and grabbed the comfortable bathrobe that hung on the door, slipping some hotel-provided sandals on and pocketing Artemis's Pokeball. The way to the hot springs wasn't hard to find, it was one of the few things this place had to offer, anyway.

When the two stepped out and into the crisp evening air, they couldn't help but take in a deep, relaxing sigh as they saw what was before them. The area that they were in, the area that led to the hot springs, looked absolutely awesome. Thick stalks of bamboo about the size of your arm walled off areas where the patrons might be nude, such as hot tubs or the public springs. The path they walked on was the whitest concrete Martin had ever seen, and the walls offered just the right amount of privacy for someone like him.

The two of them walked along the pathway, Martin avoided looking into the more public hot tubs, instead preferring to head back to where the private ones were so he didn't have to deal with the stares of other people. After a few minutes of walking, the two of them finally found what they were looking for; a long wall with doors at similar lengths from one another. Each door was as tall as Martin was, a dark black wood with wrought iron as black as the night. It gave off an oddly medieval vibe instead of the traditional Kantonese one that the Unova Hot Springs seemed to have adopted.

Along the rows of doors were signs stating if a spring was open or occupied; unfortunately, however, Martin and Artemis walked up and down; they were all occupied. The two walked back to the entrance, and Martin sighed.

"Well, I guess we can always come back tomorrow or something." He crouched down, scritching behind Artemis's ears. "We're here for a week anyway, so it shouldn't be that big of a dea-"

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, the door in front of him swung open. Out walked a man in his mid-fifties, followed by a Gardevoir and a Lopunny, both wrapped in long, flowing white towels. It was kind of ridiculous to have a Gardevoir in a towel, but the trio looked happy, relaxed. The man gave a quick, curt nod as he walked by, mumbling something about a maid coming to clean up and restock in a few minutes. Martin barely had time to thank him before he left, and to his surprise, the maid wasn't a few minutes out, he was already rolling the supply cart up the slope.

They must be on top of things here. Martin waited by the door, watching the man work. The maid was pretty tall, probably around six foot four inches, but was absolutely the thinnest human Martin had ever seen. He wondered how he could even push that cart since his frame was so gaunt. Was he thin? Sure. Was he a quick worker? Absolutely, he was in and out within five minutes, saying something under his breath about Martin enjoying his stay.

He latched the door behind him, flipping the sign so it read "Occupied," and almost immediately got goosebumps. His towel was off in an instant, he threw it on some comfortable wooden lounge chair, and within seconds, Martin had slipped into the hot spring. Its steamy warmth seemed to rejuvenate his body within minutes, all he could do was spread out as he felt the bubbles and warm, almost hot water soak into his bones.

Martin looked over at Artemis, but the Pokemon didn't join him in the spring. Instead he was lounging around by the edge of the water, sleeping. He snuck up on Artemis and poked his belly, rousing the Pokemon.

"Glace?" Artemis yawned, stretching his whole body.

"Don't you wanna join me in here? Water's awesome."

"Glaceon." Artemis shook his head.

"Alright, but if you change your mind…" Martin grinned and flicked some hot water at Artemis, making the Pokemon grimace and swipe at the water that landed on his face.

Martin sunk back against the comfortable wall of the hot spring, closed his eyes, and rested his tired head. The hot spring was actually… actually pretty nice. It was a welcome reprieve from just staying inside all day playing some kind of video game or cramming work into his already busy life. He could hear the chirping of the Pidgey and the Kricketot's hypnotizingly calm, oddly xylophonic harmonies. Somewhere off in the distance there was a waterfall, all Martin could hear was the calm gushing of water.

"Awesome." He said to nobody in particular.

How long had it been, however?

It was a thought that had been slowly growing in his mind, a thought that normally was thought after a hard day's work, or a boring weekend. When was the last time he had pleasured himself? A week? Two? Teenager Martin, who could jerk off six or seven times a day and still be ready for another, would be annoyed at him, and the worst part of it all was that he was only twenty.

He looked around. There obviously were no security cameras, but he didn't know that. Martin dipped a hand in the water and felt himself; the warmth had loosened him up considerably, and he began to feel around. His heart began to beat a bit faster as he grew to his full size, and this was when Martin got an idea. He looked over at Artemis, who was still sleeping.

Swimming over to the Pokemon, he wondered if Artemis would ever go for something like this. He was, after all, Artemis's master, but he didn't want to abuse that power, not one bit. What little power he did abuse, however, was simply lifting up Artemis's hind leg and getting a look, and the simple look made his cock throb.

Big, saggy, furry balls that were a bit lighter than the surrounding fur, a sheath that was a bit larger than it normally was, its tip was a bit darker. Before he made a mistake that he'd regret for a long time, Martin carefully let Artemis's leg down, but it was too late. When he looked over he saw that he had woken the Pokemon up.

"Glaceon?" Artemis didn't sound mad or anything, just a little surprised.

"S-sorry, just… just looking. Not-not that that's an excuse or anything I just… um…" He blushed, looking down at the concrete he was resting his elbows on. "I uh… just…"

Artemis lifted his hind leg on his own accord, looking to his genitals with Martin, who gave a deep, nervous gulp. He could feel Artemis's eyes on him, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from his Pokemon's groin. The sheath was just… so inviting, the balls so tangible, so soft…

"Glace? Glaceon?"

"Well, to be honest…" Martin looked down. How could he ask Artemis to do something like this? "You… you-you know how I've always been comfortable being naked around you?" Artemis nodded, then, "Well, you're like… the only one. And I've wanted to share my body with you for a long time now."

There. He said it. He said it, and he knew it was a mistake, knew it was cringy, but he had nothing to hide now. He had no secrets he withheld from Artemis anymore. Martin looked up at Artemis, wondering what his response would be. Anger? Sadness? Maybe… maybe happiness, or excitement? He told himself not to get his hopes up, Artemis didn't really strike him as the kind of Pokemon that would do stuff like that with him. He was always really withdrawn and shy, and who was he to even ask something like that. A pit grew in Martin's chest, and he turned around, sinking deep into the water.

He'd fucked up big time.

What he and Artemis had wasn't a friendship like he thought it was, he told himself. He owned Artemis, and Artemis probably knew this, how could a slave be the friend of his master? His heart sunk deeper as he realized just how this was going to fuck up what they had. The friendship they had.

Martin felt a tapping on his back. He quickly spun around and saw that it was Artemis, a small grin stretching across his mouth. The Pokemon turned, lifting a hind leg, and again, caused Martin's heart to race. A small tip was poking out of his sheath, pink and already dripping with precum. At this point, Martin nearly shot his load into the hot spring from that sight alone.

"Glaceon." Artemis nodded towards the lounge chair.

"You… you really want to?"

Artemis nodded before he turned and trotted over to the chair, getting up on it and presenting his rear. Martin could barely contain his grin as he pulled himself out of the water and walked over. When he got to Artemis, he knelt down, putting the towel under his knees and took a shuddering sigh. He felt Artemis's firm, yet oddly squishy rear, grazed his fingertip along the Pokemon's asshole, and gulped.

"I love you, I love this, but it isn't what I meant." Martin smiled, helping Artemis down.

He scooched forward and put a leg on the lounge chair, opening himself up for the Pokemon's curious gaze. Martin looked back, a heavy blush on his face, and nodded when he got the 'Are you serious?' look from Artemis. The Pokemon wasted no more time; Martin tensed up when he felt snout press against his hole. Artemis began to lick at him, getting him nice and wet for what was about to come next. Martin couldn't help but grin as he was licked; it was exactly what he expected it to feel like, which was amazing. The small, wet tongue was a bit colder than he would have thought, and the resulting licks made goosebumps appear all over his body. Artemis pressed his muzzle against his asshole once more before he pulled away.

Martin felt Artemis's paws on either side of his back, and the weight of the Pokemon was on him within seconds. Artemis began to hump, but couldn't find the mark. Martin had to reach behind him and grab the Pokemon's sheath, lining it up with his wet asshole for him. There were a few more quick, almost frantic humps, and he felt it, for the first time in his life, his Pokemon penetrating him. Artemis's cock wasn't cold like his tongue was, but instead pleasantly warm, and he could already feel the swollen knot press against him.

The length was awesome; small enough to where it didn't hurt when he was fucked, but big enough to where it made him feel full. Artemis picked up the pace as he humped, standing on Martin's lower leg. He made small grunts and gave heavy sighs, which made Martin's heart melt; Artemis was clearly enjoying himself. Every now and again, Martin would feel Artemis press his knot against his ass, but it was only to test the waters. Artemis wouldn't knot him just yet.

With a grunt, Martin carefully took Artemis off of him. He roughly humped the air for a few seconds before he opened his eyes, looking around, wondering what was happening. Martin winked and got onto the lounge chair, lifting his legs and pulling them close to his body. Artemis jumped up, walking forward until his cock rested on Martin's asshole again. After a nod, Artemis began again, this time his paws resting on Martin's belly, Artemis's belly resting on Martin's throbbing, leaking member.

When he was taken like this, it was a lot more comfortable. Artemis could get more leverage, which meant he could thrust into his tight asshole much faster. His knot was now pressing harder against him, which led Martin to believe that Artemis wanted to put it inside of him. He pulled the Pokemon tight against his belly as he was fucked; as much as he wanted to touch himself, he wanted to see what Artemis wanted to do to him once he was finished.

Artemis's balls kept smacking against his thighs and ass, soft whumping sounds coming from him each time they made contact. The feeling of full, then empty, then full again went quicker and quicker as time wore on; Artemis began to pant from the exertion, but did by no means let up. Each thrust in made Martin make some kind of noise, whether it was a soft grunt, a moan, or even a shudder, this was alarmingly wonderful.

Before he thought the Pokemon was ready, Martin groaned as Artemis pushed his knot against his asshole. He gulped as pressure was continuously pushed against him; he felt like it would never fit, like it was an impossibility. Artemis didn't let up, however, grunting and straining against Martin's unwieldy flesh. After a few more seconds, Martin's eyes grew wide and he gasped as he suddenly gave way; his ass stretched open and Artemis's knot slipped inside with a wet, squishy sound.

The Pokemon began to shake as he let loose the contents of his balls inside of Martin's ass. He was hugged tight against Martin as he came. Martin could do nothing but grunt in pain; Artemis's knot was much bigger than he expected it to be, so much so that it actually hurt, but he didn't make a move to pull it out. Not with Artemis shaking and trembling, moaning and grunting and filling his ass full of his cum. Martin reached down, cupping Artemis's balls in his hand. He felt them rise up for a few seconds before they relaxed, falling back into his palm. Every single time he did that, Martin realized he was shooting a solid rope of cum into his ass.

After the longest time, Artemis stopped grunting, instead panting as he lay on Martin's chest. He opened his sleepy looking eyes and glanced up at Martin, wearing a weary grin on his face.

"You all done?" Artemis nodded, rubbing his head against Martin's hand when he went to go rub him.

Instead of pulling out immediately, Martin held Artemis inside of him for a bit. By now, the pain had gone, all that was left inside of him was Artemis's swollen cock, which occasionally pulsed. Artemis was beside himself with pleasure, constantly moaning his name slowly as he held himself inside of Martin. As much as he wanted to, Martin still made no move for his own length.

It was Artemis that made the first move; he began to tug his length out. It wasn't easy, and it took a lot of grunting and pulling, but it was all worth it once the large bulb of flesh audibly popped out of Martin's ass. Cum gushed from his hole, every time he quivered from the soreness, another stream ran out of him. It leaked down his ass and thighs until it pooled around his back on the lounge chair.

Martin sat up on it, pulling Artemis up onto his belly, laughing as he was licked all over by him. Before Artemis could freeze him with the wet licks, he put him in his arm like he was a baby, and smiled as he looked down at him. The cum felt sticky and it was growing cold as he slid down the chair, but he didn't mind, it was Artemis's, after all, the Pokemon he was cuddling with right that second.

He looked down at Artemis, grinning. He was still erect, his knotted cock throbbing with need, cum leaking from his tip. It was remarkably clean, considering where it had been, so Martin had no problem reaching down and wrapping his hand around the twitching length. Artemis immediately tensed up, beginning to hump his hand. Martin giggled as he masturbated the Glaceon, shaking his head.

"You ready?"

"G-Glaceon!" Artemis squeaked, blushing heavily.

Martin wasted no further time, beginning to stroke Artemis off like he had done to himself so many times before. Artemis whimpered and squirmed as his hand made quick work of his already throbbing erection. There were a few differences between his length and Artemis's, Martin realized. First, the Pokemon was much bigger than he was. Knot included, the cock between Artemis's legs must have been around five, maybe six inches. Secondly, it was a typical canine-like Pokemon cock; red, veiny, the tip was a small, leaky spout. Thirdly, it was much more sensitive than his own member, very much so.

At this point, Artemis could barely hold back his wild thrusts. It was getting harder and harder to keep his hand on the warm cock as it was fucked. Artemis kept saying his name over and over again, softly panting "Glaceon," more than Martin had ever heard. Martin, as he stroked the length, felt amazing. To have such a needy Pokemon in his hand, going at it like there was no tomorrow, it was awesome. Artemis's length quickly moved in and out of his clenched fist, the precum lubricating it to the point where it was as slick as soap, he never relented, however. Artemis just used his hand like he had his ass.

Artemis suddenly cried his name out much louder than before, thrusting his cock further upwards into Martin's hand until his knot pushed through and popped out the other end. Once he was out, Artemis thrusted no longer, instead just shuddering, waiting.

Martin wasted no time; he quickly began to squeeze his fingers around the bulbous knot, and with his other hand, wildly started to jerk Artemis off. He screamed his name, writhing in Martin's hand as he shot another load, Martin could feel it, feel the warmth spread through his fingers and palm, drip down onto his other hand and get that wet as well. Cum leaked onto Martin's wrist and ran down his arm, dripping from his elbow as Artemis continued to squeak his name, continued to spew buckets of his hot, white liquid.

When the Pokemon had finally finished, cum was everywhere, all over the both of them. It matted Artemis's fur and dripped onto the lounge chair, the cum that had dripped down Martin's elbow was now a shallow pool on his belly, slowly trickling off and dripping onto the concrete ground. Artemis could do nothing but shake and pant as he recovered in Martin's arms. The only thing he could bring himself to do is give his trainer a small lick on his belly.

The two stayed there for a few more minutes, resting in the company of each other. It struck Martin as odd that he'd never done this before. Artemis clearly needed and enjoyed it, yet something inside of him had just always said that it wouldn't have been an activity the Pokemon would enjoy doing with him.

Martin would have been comfortable falling asleep in the lounge chair with Artemis; the heat that the hot spring gave off was more than enough to stave off the cold Unova night that would soon be upon them. He had even shut his eyes and was content to sleep when he felt Artemis shuffle around. Looking down, he saw that the Pokemon had jumped from his arm, skillfully landing on the ground with grace. He was a little disappointed that Artemis didn't want to sleep with him, especially given what they had just done, but as it turns out, he had been overthinking it.

Artemis jumped up on the lounge chair between his legs, slowly sauntering over to his cock. It had since shrunk, devoid of any stimulation, Martin failed to stay hard for long, but a few quick licks from Artemis brought it back to life within seconds. He sat up a little as Artemis continued to lick at him, shivering only slightly. The Pokemon's mouth wasn't too cold, like he had thought. It was almost warm, in fact. Before Artemis could go on, he stopped him.

"Hey um… s-sorry I'm so… y'know?" Artemis looked up, a questioning look on his face. "S-small."

The Pokemon rolled his eyes before turning back to the twitching length before him. He didn't care how big or small his master was, nothing would stop him from shoving his length inside of his mouth at this point. The whimpers, groans, and moans that came from his master's throat once he did so, once he put his cock inside and began to suck, made it all worth it.

Martin covered his face with a hand as he was sucked off. Artemis's tongue swirled around his cock, licking every crevice he could lick. The Pokemon paid special attention to his tip, occasionally bringing Martin's length out until all he could do was suckle on the throbbing thing. Whenever he did this, Martin couldn't hold back his shudders, it just felt too good.

Artemis pulled off the cock, sucking upwards as he looked into Martin's eyes, and went down to his balls, beginning to lick at them. Every few licks, Artemis would move back up his shaft, licking the belly of his tip, making Martin shudder, before returning back to his balls. After a couple of licks, Artemis went back to his length, taking it back in and sucking him off. While he had Martin's cock in his mouth, Artemis moved his tongue up and down the sensitive belly of the shaft, which made Martin give a short grunt before he squeakily moaned.

Artemis continued to work the length around in his mouth. Maybe if he was a bit more of a judgemental prick, Martin's length wouldn't be enough for him, but as it was, the murmurs and almost silent confessions of love, the occasional spurt of precum that he was rewarded with, and the gentle pushing of his needy trainer was more than enough for him.

Martin wasn't really sure how much longer he'd be able to keep this up. Artemis, when he had first put his cock into his mouth, had almost instantly made him cum; it was a miracle he hadn't yet, but he was close. Every time the Pokemon worked down his length, Martin couldn't help but moan. He began to push and pull Artemis on his rod; he had allowed Artemis to use his hand and his rear, all he wanted now was to be able to return the favor.

It wasn't much longer before Martin tensed up, pushing Artemis's head down onto his groin as he came. He could feel the cum shooting from his tip as the Pokemon obediently sucked him dry, feeling Artemis's tongue lap around his cock, which was quickly growing tender. Martin gave two more quick pumps of cum before gently pushing Artemis off of him. Artemis, however, moved back to his dick, licking it clean, coming back when Martin pushed him away again and again.

When he was finally finished, Artemis looked up at Martin, the grin on his face quickly turning worried. Martin was blushing heavily, looking away from his Pokemon almost like he was embarrassed or something. Artemis skillfully climbed his body, resting himself on Martin's upper chest, looking at him.

"Glaceon?"

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to… so… so quick."

Artemis angrily said his name and began to lick Martin's face. He licked and licked, constantly hopping back on his chest until his point was made; his trainer was his trainer, and he loved him. Nothing else mattered to Artemis. Martin couldn't stop his laughter, eventually pulling Artemis into a firm, fierce embrace that felt like it lasted forever. He wouldn't have minded spending the night with the Pokemon in his arms, but Artemis eventually struggled out of his grasp.

"I love you." Martin said, ruffling the teal crest on his head before running the Pokemon's long, soft ears down his hand.

"Glace." Artemis gave him one last kiss before yawning.

He made his way down to Martin's lap, curling up into a ball and resting right on his groin. Martin wasn't really used to this kind of pressure, but the sleepy Pokemon felt so right on him, and the sight alone was so precious, that he didn't want to move him. He closed his eyes and relaxed, actually, truly relaxed for the first time in ages. Thoughts about work or anything else that might stress him out were pushed aside, instead the feeling of love and acceptance flowed through his entire body. If only Artemis would stop moving, if he kept it up, well…

"H-hey, stop…" Martin gulped. It… it was a bit too late.

"Glaceon?"

Artemis rose, moving down between his legs and turning around. His dark blue eyes grew wide as he saw his trainer's arousal, and he quickly looked up at Martin. Martin watched as the Pokemon slowly smirked, turning around again. Artemis backed up, pressing his small asshole against Martin's arousal, rubbing up and down it. Because they were both dry, however, there was no chance that any form of penetration would actually feel good, so Martin grabbed Artemis, putting him on the ground and got up. He hadn't planned for… well, any of this, so he didn't exactly have any lube lying around, and the lotion that he could have used was back in his room.

There were some cabinets labeled "STAFF ONLY," but c'mon. Martin tried his luck, and was surprised when they opened wide. Inside of the cabinets were spare towels, cleaning supplies, an empty water bottle, a whole bunch of clutter, a raggy old work shirt, and, aha! Martin took a container of coconut oil out of the cabinet and held it up, grinning. Apparently, the staff took some breaks up here as well.

Martin fumbled the cap open, shakily squirting some on his fingers. He told Artemis to turn around and the Pokemon quickly obeyed, raising his rear and lifting his tail. The tight, small asshole was cold, which was a bit unexpected, but when Martin pressed his fingers deep inside of him, it grew much warmer. He found it odd that a Pokemon that could allegedly lower its body temperature to -75 degrees fahrenheit was as warm as it was, but when he considered that most Pokedex entries were written by children, all he could do was snicker, shake his head, and push his fingers deeper into Artemis's warm asshole.

Once he felt Artemis was sufficiently lubricated, Martin held his haunches and looked at the slightly pulsing hole. It looked so inviting, so wonderful. This was something he had never done before now; fuck a Pokemon. Artemis would be his first, and in realizing this, Martin could barely handle the anticipation he felt. Knowing that Artemis loved him, that he didn't judge him, that he was willing to do this for him, with him… it made his heart melt.

He quickly reached down, slathering his own throbbing cock with the oil, and placed the container down on the lounge chair. It wasn't hard to bring Artemis onto his length; he just grabbed the Pokemon's rear, aimed, and thrusted. He sunk into the hole and almost immediately quivered; Artemis was a lot tighter than he felt when he was oiling him up.

Martin thrusted himself further into Artemis until groin met rear, and he held himself there, his legs slightly shaking. The tight ring of muscle around Artemis's asshole opened up, but because of his length, Martin couldn't push that far into him. It wasn't an issue for him, however; it felt fucking amazing. Tightness and oil, Artemis's clenching and warmth, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

After a minute of just staying still, Artemis looked back, giving a questioning mew. Martin smiled, apologized, grabbed tight, and began to thrust. Every single short jab into the Pokemon was absolute bliss, every time he hilted himself inside of Artemis, Martin couldn't help but groan. Artemis seemed to be squeezing himself shut, making it an actual challenge to thrust, but the challenge had one of the best rewards he had ever experienced.

He leaned into it more, beginning to put a bit more weight into his thrusts. This was well received by Artemis, who began to grunt the first syllable of his name each time Martin's groin smacked against his rear. Even though he wasn't the biggest, Martin still swelled with pride at the fact that he was making Artemis moan like this. He grabbed the base of the Pokemon's tail, using it to help him begin to pull Artemis onto his length. Each thrust squished and squeezed his cock, and with the lotion, it felt awesome.

Martin suddenly stopped, grabbing Artemis and pulling him close to his body. He slipped a hand under his belly and picked him up, knocking the container of coconut oil off the lounge chair and sitting down on it. He turned Artemis around so he could look his friend in his eyes as he fucked him senseless, and began to do so. Artemis began to cry out his name as Martin roughly slammed his cock into him; this was no longer about self-consciousness, it was all about pleasure.

He could feel Artemis's warm cock press onto his groin, but Martin paid no mind as he pushed the Pokemon's rear down onto his member. It just felt too good, too pleasurable for him to think of anyone or anything but himself. Martin felt close, but he paid that fact no mind; even if he did cum, it wouldn't matter to him.

Artemis suddenly stopped moving, just laid on his belly, quivering as he was fucked. Martin ran a hand over his head as he had his way with him, and the Pokemon opened his eyes, a loving look on his face as his trainer stroked his head. After a couple more thrusts, Martin knew it was time. He grabbed Artemis and pushed him down, thrusting as deep as he could, and released.

He didn't know how much cum he shot into the Pokemon, nor how long the orgasm was. Martin didn't care about stuff like that, all he could feel was the euphoric bliss that was the orgasm. It was as if he was floating above his body; he saw himself clutching Artemis tight to his belly, saw his balls slowly rising and falling, saw that pleasured look on his face as he experienced this vision.

Martin suddenly gasped for air, immediately snapping back to reality. He did have a habit of holding his breath before and during an orgasm, this was no exception, but this time he guessed he hadn't taken any air in during that out of body experience. As he panted, Martin looked down at Artemis. The Pokemon's cheeks were squished against his belly, his face was glowing with pleasure as well. Martin didn't feel any warm spot on him, so he doubted that Artemis had came, so the look on his face must just be how he felt about him, about what the two had done.

"Holy shit Artemis…" Martin wheezed out, running his hand along the Pokemon's head. The fur was slightly cold, but softer than anything he had ever felt before. "Holy shit…"

"Glace...eon…" Artemis sounded pretty tired, but he quickly got up, pulling himself from Martin's grip and walking up his body.

Cum leaked out of his butt in small splats as he walked forward, and he reached down, giving Martin a few licks on his face. Martin, instead of laughing and pushing him away, let the Pokemon do what he wanted to do. Artemis quickly realized this, and curiously looked at him. A second later, the Pokemon pressed his maw to Martin's mouth, nuzzling it. He grinned, and gave Artemis a small kiss before pulling away, looking down, glancing at his still throbbing, leaking erection. Artemis looked back as well before looking back at Martin. The man nodded, causing him to smile.

Artemis walked forward and up the back of the lounge chair, resting his front paws above Martin's head. The Pokemon's cock was throbbing at his lips, every time his length twitched, it hit them and left a small spattering of precum on them. Artemis must have been pretty excited.

Martin slid a hand behind Artemis's knot, between his middle and ring finger, as if he was holding a wine glass, and gave him a small taste. Salty, yet with an odd, faint flavor of blueberry, it was delightful. Martin sucked a bit more from his Pokemon's tip, savoring the taste before he lined it up with his mouth and dove down on it. His mouth smacked against Artemis's knot almost instantly, and, as much as he tried to get himself around it, it would take some working up to.

Artemis didn't really seem to care, however; he almost instantly began to hump his trainer's mouth. The rough, yet slow thrusts into his mouth made Martin feel incredibly aroused, but instead of touching himself, he did Artemis one further and reached over, pushing a finger into his butt. He found what he was looking for rather quickly; a small, walnut sized gland, Artemis's prostate.

As his finger grazed it, the Pokemon seized up, gave a mighty quiver, and than doubled down on the face fucking. At this point, his furry balls were slapping against Martin's chin so hard he hoped that it wouldn't injure the Pokemon, but if it was, Artemis didn't seem to care. The energetic Artemis would arch his back as he humped, giving Martin more room to rub that special little nub in his ass as he fucked his face. Precum was drooling from his tip, making his entire mouth taste of salt and blueberry, Martin couldn't help but swallow every few seconds.

Artemis's fluids and his saliva coated his chin and upper chest as it leaked down, Martin wondered how much longer Artemis could last like this. He didn't get his answer right away, instead, Artemis slowly began to push more and more of his knot into Martin's mouth. It was, actually, a lot easier than Martin expected, to take his knot in. Within a few mere desperate humps, Artemis grunted his name and the knot popped into his mouth.

It filled him completely; it was like his mouth was full of something wonderful and hot. Every time Artemis's length pulsed, he could feel it on his tongue, and feel the resulting rope shoot against the back of his mouth. He kept on rubbing the Pokemon's prostate as he came, which only seemed to make Artemis cum more and more. His balls, it seemed, weren't just for show; the little Pokemon really could bust a fat load upon demand.

After one or two mouthfuls of cum he swallowed - he didn't count the amount that ran down the back of his throat - Martin looked up at the panting Pokemon. Artemis was quivering, his eyes were clenched tightly shut and his head was pressed against the back of the lounge chair; the pinnacle of bliss. Martin slowly pulled his finger out of his rear, wiping it on his thigh before running his hand up and down Artemis's back, lovingly scratching it. It made Artemis shake even harder.

Martin opened his mouth wide, pulling Artemis off of him. The Pokemon's cock dragged along his tongue as it left his mouth, giving one more spurt of cum before it completely left him. He grinned, swallowing the warm, salty fluid, and rested Artemis on his chest. Artemis quickly snuggled up into a ball and was almost instantly asleep, but before he could do so himself, Martin picked Artemis and placed him on the lounge chair.

As best he could with his weak legs, Martin found his way into the hot spring and rested his tired body in it. When the hot water touched his groin, he couldn't help but tense up; it felt like Artemis's rear was surrounding his cock all over again, and this was just from the residual pleasure he felt. He placed an arm on either side of the concrete and looked at the setting sun. The first day he was here had been magical. Martin couldn't wait for what came next.

Once the water got almost overbearingly hot, Martin decided that he had spent long enough out here. His body was all pruned up from staying in the water for so long, so the towel wrapped around him was a welcome reprieve. After putting the coconut oil away, Martin gently shook Artemis awake, but decided to just carry him around his shoulders. Once he made sure he had gotten everything, Martin went back to his room.

It was tempting to take a shower in the locker room; Martin had never done that, after all, but something inside of him just wanted sleep, so the two continued along. The hallway was air conditioned and, after being outside and around a hot spring for so long, it was a welcome reprieve from the heat. He slid the keycard by the door and opened it, walked over to the bed, and gently tossed Artemis onto the pillows. The Pokemon curled up into a ball and almost instantly went to sleep.

"Time for a shower." Martin said to nobody in particular as he dropped the towel around his waist.

He took the soap and a towel he had brought from home with him into the bathroom, and stepped into the large shower once the water was of a tolerable temperature. Martin washed the sweat off his body, shuddering each time he passed the bar of soap over his groin; it still felt amazing. Once he was clean, dry, and refreshed, Martin walked into the main room and plopped down on the bed next to Artemis.

When he felt his trainer's weight next to him, Artemis opened his eyes. Martin noticed that he looked angsty, and soon found out why; Artemis was aroused. He chuckled and tried to tell the Pokemon that he was spent, but Artemis was having none of it, and walked between his legs. Did… did he want a go at his ass again?

Martin wasn't really in the mood for that tonight, but he did have to admit that the prospect of more fun times with Artemis roused his interest, as well as something else. Artemis stepped onto his belly and began to hump at his twitching, growing cock; no, not a go at his ass, Artemis wanted to frot with him. When he realized that, Martin pretty much completely forgot about his drowsiness and got aroused quickly.

At first, he let Artemis have his way; the Pokemon's cock would press against his own as he humped him, the rigid, fleshy pleasure making him grunt. After a few failed attempts to try and masturbate the two of them together, Martin had had enough, and grabbed Artemis by the belly.

He flipped around, resting himself on Artemis's groin and pulled both their cocks together. Artemis whimpered as he went to work on the both of them, masturbating each other in tandem. Artemis would occasionally whimper as Martin pressed his weight into his length, squeezed harder, and used their combined precum as lubrication. Artemis was still a little soft, which was throwing a small wrench in the plans, so Martin pulled off.

Cupping Artemis's knot in his hand like a wine glass again, Martin pulled upwards on his cock. He felt the looseness slowly grow firm, but it was fun playing with it. Artemis was jiggly when he was soft, and his knot was hard as a rock, which only seemed to amplify how much it shook whenever he moved his hand. Martin easily got him hard, and pressed himself against Artemis again.

"H-hey, just tell me when you're about to cum, alright? I wanna do it with you." The prospect of both of them shooting what little spunk they had left onto Artemis's belly made Martin gulp.

Artemis nodded, and began to shake as Martin again took their lengths in one hand and stroked them off. As someone who had been single for a long time, Martin knew how best to stroke a cock, but this was something else entirely. His hand was stretched trying to wrap around the both of them, but it only made him try even harder.

The two quickly leaked enough precum to the point where the squishy sound of flesh rubbing against flesh filled the room. It was amazing, he realized, to be hearing that, to have a squirming Pokemon underneath him like this. To feel his cleanly shaven ball sack press against Artemis's thick, wet knot, to feel his balls further along against his thighs. Martin realized just how close he was to shooting his load, so he quickly pulled away, focusing instead on masturbating Artemis. It was the same deal as before; wine glass grip, other hand stroked the slick length. Artemis squirmed and cried out his name as Martin worked over him, his eyes clenched tightly shut as he was rubbed.

"C'mon boy, just let it out for me… let it all out…" Martin bent over, using two fingers to stroke him off as he began to lick the tip of Artemis's shaft.

After a few licks, Artemis suddenly began to scream at the top of his lungs, urgently kicking Martin. He quickly shot up, pressing the two of their cocks together, and beat them off like there was no tomorrow. Artemis didn't last much longer; he tensed up and a thick, fat rope of cum blasted out of him. Upon the second and third was when Martin himself shuddered, his own seed leaking out of him. As he expected, pleasure wreaked havoc on his entire body, which only made him jerk the two off faster and faster. Cum quickly pooled on Artemis's belly, dripping down his fur and onto the sheets.

Martin's loins were the first to stop; one small dribble of almost clear cum, and he was done. Artemis was able to give one or two more squirts of his own pearly cum before he started to squirm. Martin collapsed next to him, panting heavily with his Pokemon friend. Looking over, he gave Artemis a small kiss before pulling him under his arm and hugging him close.

"I love you." Martin gave him one last kiss before he fell into a deep sleep. Artemis might have mumbled something, but he didn't hear him.

. . .

That night, sleep not only came easily, but it was heavy. Martin couldn't dream of anything, his body needed only the deepest of sleep. He would have been fine sleeping until late into the afternoon, probably, but he was awoken when something was repeatedly smacked against his face.

Frowning, Martin opened his eyes, and then opened them wider. A throbbing cock was hitting his mouth, Artemis's throbbing cock. This would certainly be an awesome week, he realized, as he opened his mouth.

. . .

Hello! If you liked reading, join my Discord! Code is "rFFBBm5"


	26. Raichu

Male Pokemon x Male human

Rich took his shirt off and leaned back, pushing Elliot's head just a little further down his cock. He felt close enough to an orgasm that all he wanted to do was to just keep letting Elliot suck him off, but he knew that this wasn't about him right now. It was about the audience, and the audience had wanted to see him swallow his Pikachu cum.

He smiled, taking the camera and pointing it towards Elliot, getting some good shots of the little creature sucking him off. When Elliot opened his eyes, his grin couldn't be anything short of adorable, and the wink he gave? Rich looked over at the computer and saw that the donations were sharply increasing, much to his delight. He savored the Pikachu's soft, wonderful tongue on his cock for a few more seconds before putting a hand on his head, scratching him.

"You ready?" Rich pinched the Pokemon's chubby cheeks. Elliot slurped up, grinning and nodding with closed eyes as he swallowed.

Elliot energetically flung himself backwards onto a pillow, spreading his legs wide and putting his hands behind his head. His erection was throbbing, and, for the camera, Elliot wiggled his hips, his length following suit. Rich looked over at the computer; chat was going crazy. Responses and small donations were flying in, so many horny people desperately in need of an Elliot of their own…

Rich rubbed Elliot's thighs for a few seconds, looking into his eyes and smiling before opening his eyes and bobbing down on the decently sized cock. Elliot moaned his name, his hands almost instantly grabbing on Rich's head as he began to suck him off. This was something that Rich loved doing both on camera and off; Elliot was always so tender, so adorable, that sucking him off was in and of itself a treat.

Elliot's cock was maybe three inches in length, which was pretty good for a Pokemon barely over a foot tall. Plus, with his short length, Elliot was not only fun to suck off, but he wasn't going to gag Rich anytime soon. He easily pressed his mouth against Elliot's groin, opening his mouth a bit wider and licking his furry little balls. When he did this, Elliot made sure to angle the camera to get all the footage he could get. Not only was it a fun little gimmick, a Pokemon cameraman, but it was also useful. He didn't need anyone else to help film him.

He felt Elliot tap his head twice; a sign he'd taught him to give when he felt close. Rich looked up, noticing that this particular segment of the livestream would have to last at least five more minutes for the quota to be met. If it were any other Pokemon, Rich would have sucked the cum from its cock like there was no tomorrow, and then would have held it down as he continued to suck. The Pokemon would squirm and squeal, trying their best to get him off, but Rich had an iron grip.

Elliot was different, however. Firstly, unlike any regular Pokemon that Rich just up and caught off the street for a quick show, he cared about Elliot. The little Pokemon meant a lot to him, so he wouldn't want to do something like that to him. He let up, ever so slightly. Instead of fervently sucking him off, Rich opened up his mouth, pretending like he was suckling on Elliot, but in all reality, he avoided the twitching cock like the plague.

After half a minute of holding Elliot like this, he felt three taps; time to go back to work. Rich sucked the air out of his mouth again, beginning to lick and was a lot slower, a lot more passionate, but careful. He didn't want to feel those two taps on his head again, he knew Elliot, and if Elliot tapped on him again, he would most likely cum. With a free hand, he began to fondle Elliot's balls, rubbing the small little orbs in his hand as he sucked and traced lines with his tongue on the warm length. Elliot took Rich's head firmly in his grip and began to hump rapidly, Rich could hear chat blowing up, he looked at the timer; still two minutes to go. He was just about to pull Elliot off when he felt the grip release. Rich sucked up and off Elliot's cock, giggling slightly and turning to the camera, opening his mouth and showing that he had no cum on it, yet.

"Seems like someone's a little horny today, eh chat?" Rich chuckled and turned back to Elliot, who was looking at him and panting quickly, nervously.

Rich ran a finger up the twitching, wet length before popping it into his mouth and smiling. The precum gave an ever so slight buzzing feeling, and when Elliot shot his load it felt almost like pop rocks running down tongue and throat. It was amazing to say the least.

He began to lick the small shaft, looking into Elliot's eyes as he did so. The Pokemon's lips were quivering, an eye was clenched tightly shut, but the wimpy smile made it so much better. Rich gave a few more licks before kissing up his shaft, eyeing the timer again. Thirty seconds.

With a grin, he began to suck hard on Elliot's cock. Each bob down was accompanied with vacuum like suction and a swirling tongue. Elliot immediately began to hump, unable to control himself. Small hands were placed upon Rich's head as Elliot cried his name over and over again. A small glance at the chat made Rich feel warm himself; multiple responses and donations per second, maybe five or ten.

Elliot squeeked the first syllable of his name two or three times with his thrusts before pulling a bit harder on Rich's head. The crackling, popping sensation of Elliot's warm, salty cum spurting onto his tongue made Rich smile; he closed his eyes as Elliot used him so methodically. With a few more grunts, a few more spurts, Elliot was spent, and fell limp.

Rich gave him a few more sucks, making sure that all the cum was really out of him, and pulled off. He looked over at the camera, smiling and opening his mouth wide as Elliot recovered, and stuck his tongue out. After a few seconds of showing off the load that had been shot, Rich closed his mouth and swallowed, grinning as he felt the crackling run down his throat. Again, he opened his mouth and showed that all of Elliot's warm cum was really making its way to his belly.

With that, he plopped down next to Elliot, rubbing his soft, furry belly. Rich would have been fine ending the stream like that, but the sound that he lived to hear suddenly rang out. He threw himself upwards, looking at the middle of the screen where he knew the notification would be. There was a donation of three hundred dollars, and a comment telling Rich to fuck Elliot. When he saw the comment, his heart sank, and a small frown made its way onto his face.

"Sorry man, no can do. I'll refund you, but as it is, Elliot's too small for me to fuck." As much as it pained him, as it was a hell of a lot of money, Rich knew that he had to return it.

There was another notification that popped up onto the screen. The minimum amount of money one would have to give for a notification like that was eighty dollars, as it wasn't a nice comment, it was a request. Rich looked up and, to his surprise, saw that it was the same viewer, someone by the name of "Ellichu". The comment read, "DM me".

As much as he just wanted to refund and ban the viewer, something sparked his interest. This viewer, this Ellichu, was willing to donate close to four hundred dollars just to get his attention. In this industry, you had to be careful; a lot of people were chill, just wanting to watch you get it on with your Pokemon and maybe leave a tip, but there were some fringe outliers who might be legitimately crazy.

With a smile and a wave, Rich ended the stream, getting up and moving over to his desktop. Elliot was sleeping; their streams usually took a lot out of him, but today he was a little glad. Elliot only knew that the two of them liked to have fun with people watching. He didn't know that it was Rich's career, that there were people who gave them money to watch or to do things, which was good. The last thing Rich wanted was for Elliot to be caught up in business as opposed to the fun of it all.

Rich searched for the name of the donator, Ellichu, and clicked the profile with the matching profile picture. He gave the screen a cautionary look through; Ellichu was extremely active, liking and watching close to an average of fourteen hours of stream a day. He had over seven hundred streamers that he followed, and only three followers, which meant that Ellichu either didn't produce any content, or was extremely unpopular on the site. A quick glance at his empty upload section confirmed the first. As much as Ellichu creeped him out, Rich clicked on the DM key and shot a quick message: "Heyy".

Ellichu almost immediately responded: "Hey man! HUGE fan of your work!"

"Cool! Look, I'll refund the money, and I do have to remain firm on the whole, no fucking Elliot, thing, alright?"

"Are you sure? He's been a pikachu for a long time, maybe he wants to be a raichu?"

"Thats not up to me. Its up to him, and until we both agree and I can buy a stone, its not up for debate."

"Well I'll tell you what. Ive been a huge fan of you ever since I first found you. Ive watched all your streams but havent really had the courage to message or donate up until now. Don't refund the monehy, use it to buy a thunderstone."

Rich was… well, he was more creeped out than shocked, but he was still surprised at Ellichu's generosity. It was almost alarming, but the fact of the matter was that Elliot had wanted to become a Raichu for a while now. The two of them had done more streams recently to try to afford one, but between rent and other stupid bills, the money just came and went. You could find a Thunder Stone on a Route or in a mountain if you were lucky, but it was a lot more commonplace to just buy one from a store.

The only problem was that Thunder Stones typically sold for five hundred bucks, so they weren't exactly something Rich could just up and buy if he wanted to continue to live in his apartment.

"You still there?" Man, this guy was relentless.

"Yeah, just… wow. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just get a thunderstone… if Elliot is up for it… I think you know what to do uwu"

"Hell yeah I do! Thank you!"

"Np just… keep being awesome!"

Rich got legitimate goosebumps as he leaned back on the chair he was in. Ellichu had only given him three hundred and eighty dollars, but he had just saved up enough so that he could actually afford one now. He looked over at Elliot, who was still soundly asleep, and licked his lips. The taste of the Pokemon was still on them, which gave him reason to smile.

Rich took a deep breath and crossed his fingers, putting his hands on his belly and sighed. Before he could get too caught up in thinking about what had just happened for the third or fourth time, he sat up and clicked on his profile. Under the donation section, Rich looked through the haul that he had pulled in today. Not counting the large donation that Ellichu had made, he had around a hundred and twenty for two or so hours of streaming, which was pretty average. That was enough to cover the rest of the cost of the Thunder Stone...

After logging out, Rich got up and dressed, being careful not to wake Elliot up. The store that sold the Thunder Stones was only a few minutes walk away, and well, he wanted the little Pokemon to be all rested up. Tonight, he'd take Elliot to a restaurant the two frequented, they'd eat, and then Rich would ask Elliot if he'd want… want to become a Raichu.

The thought alone made him shiver. Elliot becoming a Raichu, something else, something new. As he walked to the store to buy the Thunder Stone, it was all he could think of. His cute 'lil boy becoming a fully evolved Raichu… Rich couldn't help but smile. It was something the two of them had wanted for the longest time, but if Elliot didn't want it, if he was just going along with Rich's train of thought, then it was all for nothing. Rich was steadfast in the decision of giving Elliot a choice in the matter.

He took a deep, breathy sigh as the air conditioning of the department store blasted him as he stepped into the lobby. If there was one thing that he liked about living in the city, it was getting away from the heat that seemed to dig daggers in his back and brow. With haste, Rich weaved between people and Pokemon, almost jogging from the excitement. One or two times, he nearly crashed into a cart, but was narrowly able to avoid it. It was a frantic dash to the back of the store, but when he got there he didn't think of it, only what he saw before him.

In a wooden display case with large glass panels, there lie all sorts of stones. Moon, Sun, Leaf, Water, Fire, even an Ice Stone, but none of those mattered to him. Rich found what he was looking for, leaning on the wood, nearly so close to the glass that his nose was almost pressed against it. The Thunder Stone was a well polished, almost transparently green stone with a glimmering bolt of lightning trapped inside of it. Even now, with lights upon it, it gave off a faint shine from the captured electricity within its confines.

"Thunder Stone, I presume?" A voice suddenly spoke up, prompting Rich to glance up.

"O-oh! Hi! Yeah, just a Thunder Stone." The clerk was an elderly man, maybe in his mid sixties, with a tired smile and wrinkles everywhere. Unlike the rest of the people that worked here, this man was dressed rather well in a suit and a tie.

"Who's the lucky Pokemon?" He asked as he unlocked the display case.

"My Elliot, uh, a Pikachu. It's been something the two of us have wanted to do forever."

The man nodded as he gently took the stone in his hands, holding it up to the light and smiling. He took a small polishing rag and gave it a once-over before slipping it into a small yellow pouch with a black lightning bolt running down the middle of it. Rich followed him towards a cash register, and paid the price for the Thunder Stone. It was a lot of money, but with Ellichu's donation, it was now possible for him to buy it. The old man smiled and handed him a receipt, bidding him farewell with a wave as Rich walked out of the store, he could barely hold his excitement back as he ran out of the store, Thunder Stone, and his future in his hands all at once.

When the run became a quick, speedy walk, Rich thought of something that would be rather funny to do. The restaurant he was taking Elliot to tonight wasn't a fast food joint, but some place with cheap, yet delicious food, and he trusted the waitstaff with the thing he wanted to do. Before returning home, he figured that he'd give the stone to a manager and have them put it in a cake or some kinda special food for Elliot. It would be like some kind of cringy TV show, the very thought made him chuckle. One second he'd ask for dessert, the next Pikachu would bite into a cake and…

Well, okay, maybe there was a flaw with that plan. He wasn't too sure how Thunder Stones worked, but Rich knew that the Pokemon in question needed to have physical contact with them to work. Last thing he wanted was to take the choice away from Elliot, even if it was accidental.

Turning on his heels, Rich began to think of better ways to bring the topic up with Elliot. Maybe he'd get down on a knee? No, he told himself. Stop thinking of movies or shows, this is real life here… maybe he could just go home and show Pikachu? There could be some time before dinner, time enough to give Ellichu a private showing, maybe?

After all, Elliot sure had done a number on him with his mouth earlier today, and right after the stream the two didn't have any time to take care of that, so he was feeling especially horny… but he decided against it. He didn't want to wear Elliot out, especially with this news on the horizon, and the hours they'd have to put into the stream and into each other, both he and the Pikachu would need to keep their energy up.

When he opened, unlocked and went into his apartment, Rich was greeted by Elliot running and jumping into his arms, the force of which nearly knocked him off his feet. Rich chuckled as he scratched behind Elliot's ears and slid the Thunder Stone into his pocket. Whatever chance there was of Elliot touching it, no matter how miniscule, Rich needed to make sure that it was his choice.

"Hey buddy!" Rich grabbed the Pikachu from the perch he had taken on his shoulders and hugged him tight against his chest. So light, so cute…

"Pika Pika!" Elliot hugged back before looking up, grinning.

"What's up?"

Elliot struggled out of Rich's embrace and ran to the counter. He laid down on his back and reached down, and Rich saw what was up. Elliot grunted for a bit and pulled on the red base of a dildo they had used on the stream. When he saw it, Rich couldn't help but laugh; how long had that thing been in there? The poor little Pokemon had difficulty reaching down there, so it had always been up to Rich to help him out in situations like this.

Still chuckling, Rich put a hand on Elliot's soft, warm belly, and gave a good tug at the thing. It was a pretty neat dildo he had found online; soft and squishy, with a large knot at the base of it but a small, ribbed shaft that ended in a pointy tip. For Rich, it was just too small; the tug it gave when he pulled it from his own ass was satisfying, sure, and it was something to use when he didn't feel like using one of his larger dildos, but for Elliot? For Elliot, the red dildo was perfect. The knot slid in with some difficulty, but the softness made it completely painless once it was tied inside of him.

The dildo made a sucking sound as it popped out of Elliot, who gave a breathy sigh as it left him. Rich tossed it in the sink, specifically the side he used solely for sex toys, and looked down at Elliot. The little horny bastard had an erection again! With a small chuckle, Rich reached down and traced a finger upon Elliot's red, twitching shaft. He did so with sadness, as, once Elliot evolved into a Raichu, it would look and feel much more different, maybe he'd taste different as well…

"Pika?" Elliot questioned, propping himself up with his little hands.

"O-oh, just… I love you, you know that?"

Elliot happily nodded, smiling that heart-melting smile he did so well. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss Elliot, something Rich never did on stream. Sure, he'd suck Elliot's cock, let the little Pokemon fuck him, but kissing was something, no matter how high the donation, it would be something he wouldn't do. It was too personal; as his tongue crept into Elliot's mouth, as it felt around and traced his smaller tongue, and as the little Pokemon returned the favor, it truly showed how much love the two held for each other.

To Rich, sex was one thing, but showing just how much the two were connected was another thing. The streams weren't passionate like the time they spent together off stream, they were something he and Elliot used for the sole purpose of income. When the camera was off and the two wanted to, the sex they had was much more meaningful, more fulfilling, more tender and loving. How much the other shot didn't matter, how long they lasted wasn't something they thought about, there was no crowd watching, no spectators stroking themselves off, it was just…

Them.

It might have been why Elliot grabbed Rich's chin, pulled away from the kiss, and gave him a serious, questioning look. When Rich saw the determination in his Pokemon's eyes, he couldn't last for long. With a shuddering sigh, Rich shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out the Thunder Stone. Elliot gave it a once-over, frowning as he looked at the bag, but he made no move for it.

"This…" Rich undid the lace, turning the bag upside down and letting its contents fall to his open palm. "Is a Thunder Stone."

Elliot's eyes grew as wide as saucers as he saw his future. Rich saw, in a few short seconds, confusion, joy, sadness, reluctance, and, finally, realization. With a large gulp, Elliot looked up at Rich, his eyes meeting his trainers, but he made no move.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Rich explained, closing his fist around the stone. It made his skin feel a bit dull. "So if you want me to hide this away until you're ready, I will."

"P...Pi-Pika?"

"I will. I love you as a Pikachu, I loved you as a Pichu, and I'll still love you as a Raichu. The choice is yours." Rich leaned down, giving the confused Elliot a soft kiss on the forehead before pulling away. He grabbed the pouch, opened it up, and was about to drop the stone inside of it when he felt a timid paw rest on his forearm.

It was Elliot.

The little Pokemon was breathing rapidly and looked scared, but didn't move his paw. His face might have been twisted with nervousness, but Rich saw nothing but determination in his eyes. He chuckled, hugging Elliot close.

"Alright then, Raichu! Let's get one last pic then!"

"Pika!"

He took his phone out as Elliot lept onto him, and the two posed for a picture; Elliot on Rich's shoulder, cheek pressed against cheek, and flashing that award-winning smile. With a few hundred or so photos out of the way, Rich turned to Elliot and gave him a picture he'd never forget: he locked lips with the little Pokemon, closing his eyes, and took it.

When the two separated, when the saliva they had shared fell to their chins, they looked at the picture that had been taken. Surely enough, it was perfect. Not blurry, a good angle, and it was everything Rich wanted to remember about Elliot, a lock-screen background for sure.

"Okay, anywhere special you wanna do it?" Rich swapped the phone for the stone and looked over at Elliot, grinning.

Elliot nodded, jumping down from his shoulders and running a few feet before turning and jumping into Rich's arms. Rich held him there like a parent would a newborn baby, and couldn't help the tears that barged their way down his face. Without much more celebration, Rich handed the Thunder Stone to Elliot, who willingly accepted it, and turned away.

The weight was the first thing he felt after the flashing, nearly blinding light and sound of rushing wind had left the room. Rick cracked his eye open by the tiniest bit, but as soon as he gazed upon his new companion, it was his turn for saucer-wide eyes. He had seen pictures and videos of Raichus, but they were nothing compared to the creature he was holding now. They were as if the fallen leaves from a gigantic oak; a representation of what was there, but it would never be the real thing.

The Pokemon he was holding had lost its yellow luster, the fur was now a deep gold, and his ears and the tips of his nubby little hands and paws were now a deep, ambered chestnut. Elliot's belly was a white, creamy circle that reminded Rich of the whitest clouds in the sky, but even though he had changed greatly, the circles on Elliot's cheeks, as well as the insides of his ears, was still that cute yellow color the fur of his previous evolution had.

"Rai-Rai...chu?" Elliot spoke. His eyes grew wide at just how much deeper his voice had gotten.

"You're… that's… that's right, you're a Raichu."

Elliot moved his tail, frowning a bit more. He lifted it and brought it into his view, and the smile he gave was nothing short of somehow even more heart-meltingly adorable. Before he could do anything, Elliot reached up and pulled Rich into a wonderful kiss; they both quickly got acquainted with his new mouth. As the two explored, Elliot let his tail fall to Rich's groin, which caused him to straighten upwards, not used to the newfound prehensibility of the body part. Elliot pressed the tail against his groin, rubbing it back and forth as he left Rich's lips, smiling as he looked up at him.

"I-I-I was gonna go for dinner first, but…" Rich chuckled and leaned down, giving Elliot a kiss on the forehead. "This… this works."

"Raichu!"

Rich scooped Elliot up, almost running into the bedroom. With the Pokemon still in his arms, he flung himself onto the bed and laughed as Elliot struggled to escape his embrace. After a few seconds of holding him close, Rich let go. Elliot sat up on his chest, grinning and leaned down, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Rich held his head against his lips and made out with the Pokemon, only sparsely coming up for air. Quite frankly, he preferred to spend as much time inside of Elliot's mouth as he could. He felt awesome.

Elliot pulled away, looking down and smiling at Rich. He gave one last small kiss before scooching down his body, to his groin. Rich's heart raced as Elliot's small little paws felt around the bulge underneath his shorts; they were only flimsy basketball shorts and boxers, after all. Elliot moved up and down his growing length before getting up and turning, sitting in front of Rich's spread legs.

Like he had done so many times before, Elliot pulled the shorts and underwear down in one fell swoop, not even completely taking them off. It seemed he was so desperate for Rich's five and a half inch member that he didn't even bother pulling them all the way down. Within moments, Elliot opened his mouth and consumed Rich's cock.

Rich shook as Elliot took his length completely in his mouth, easily working his way down to his soft groin. As a Pikachu, Elliot had only been able to get halfway before gagging, but now, as a Raichu, he had no problem getting all the way down. He began to moan softly as Elliot sucked upwards, using his large tongue to trace the same patterns he had as a Pikachu, but he was able to cover much more ground. Each time Rich felt Elliot's tongue trace one of these patterns, it tickled, making him feel more alive than ever.

He put a hand on Elliot's head and began to push the little Pokemon down on him, making Elliot consume his entire length in one motion. Once Elliot was nearly licking his balls, Rich would hold him there for a few moments before he pulled him upwards, flexing his cock before he left Elliot's warm, wet embrace. Unfortunately, this wasn't a time for a blowjob, Rich realized. He wanted to do something with Elliot that he had wanted to do forever.

Rich pulled Elliot off of him, rubbing the yellow sac on his cheek for a second before reaching over and grabbing some of the lube he always kept handy. Elliot's eyes grew wide as he drizzled it over his wet, throbbing erection, and couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face. Quickly, Elliot walked on Rich's belly, up to him so that he could easily apply some lube.

For the first time ever, Rich stuck a finger into Elliot with the intent of lubing him up to fuck him, not to use a toy on him. His Raichu ass felt much more wider and accommodating than when he was a Pikachu, Rich could easily snake another finger into him as well. He moved his fingers in and out as Elliot moaned his name, Rich was just getting a feeling for what was to come.

Once he was sufficiently lubricated, Rich gave Elliot a small, playful pinch on his rear and nudged him forward. Elliot could barely contain himself as he carefully scooched down Rich's torse, making sure not to step on anything but the bed. As a Raichu, he was over five times heavier than a Pikachu, no longer could he just gallop across his trainer's belly.

Rich held his cock between two fingers, flexing it so it was as hard as it could be as Elliot took his place. The Pokemon sat, and his cock immediately spread his asshole and dove deep inside of him. Elliot wasted no time once he sunk to the bottom of Rich's length; he immediately began to jump up and down on it, which surprised Rich. He knew he wasn't ridiculously big, his size still should have given Elliot some pause, but he wasn't complaining.

As Elliot bounced on his member, he wrapped his hands around the Pokemon's waist and began to thrust into him as well. It got so fast that Elliot had to stop moving, he just squatted above Rich as he was fucked hard. With a grunt, Rich thrusted in and hilted the Pokemon, grabbed him, and turned Elliot so they were facing each other. When he was fucking him from behind, it just came off as too impersonal, and that wasn't what he wanted now. If he was going to fuck Elliot, he wanted to watch his face as it scrunched up in pleasure.

That was exactly what he did as Rich began to fuck him. Elliot called out the first syllable of his name as Rich's cock pumped in and out of him, his own length growing from his belly until it throbbed in the open air. It looked similar as his previous evolution, but it was much bigger now, almost as big as Rich's own member. It was awesome.

Rich took a hold of Elliot's cock with a hand as he fucked him, beginning to stroke the Pokemon off. His little mission had succeeded; Elliot began to hump his hand like a Mightyena would, like a Mightyena had, and each time he pushed his bulging member into Rich's hand, Elliot fell downwards onto his master's own member. It felt fucking awesome, masturbating Elliot and fucking him at the same time, it was unlike anything Rich had ever felt before. It felt better than the aforementioned Mightyena, better than the Pidgeots and the Stantlers, better than the Snivy he had fucked on stream before.

Elliot's ass was tight, not as tight - thankfully - as it was when he was a Pikachu, but tight enough to make him feel the warm, ribbed flesh. Each time his length was completely inside of him, Rich could see the bulge on Elliot's stomach, which caused pride to well up inside of him. There weren't many Pokemon he could do that to.

Rich quickly grabbed Elliot, hugging him to his belly and quickly flipping around. The Pokemon's paws were on either side of him as he began to thrust harder into him, essentially breeding him. He was close now, and needed to finish inside of Elliot, something inside demanded that he shoot a monumental, special load deep inside of the Pokemon's asshole. Elliot cried out his name, panting as he was bred, Rich could feel his warm cock throb against his belly, could feel it spurt its warm precum all over his skin; he wondered if Elliot would be interested in fucking him.

The thought of that, as well as his cock flying in and out of Elliot made Rich suddenly thrust completely in and hold. In the space of a few wonderful seconds, he felt Elliot's rapid breathing, the throbbing of their members, the crushing grip of Elliot's ass, and Rich just let loose with a cry. It was a cry that broke his voice; he felt like a kid again, and for all intents and purposes, he was. The first time he had an orgasm was with this very same Pokemon, and he could tell, as pleasure overwhelmed his mind, as cum flew into Elliot's clenched ass, that this would be the first in a long, fun journey.

When he finally recovered and rolled around, Elliot pawed his way upwards and onto Rich's belly. The two laid there, Rich felt his warm cum leak onto him as they just looked into each other's eyes. It was the sensation of a throbbing Pokemon cock on his belly that made Rich grin. Rich sat up a bit on the pillows and beckoned Elliot forward. The Pokemon grinned, eagerly scooching up and straddled Rich's neck, sitting on his chest.

Rich opened his mouth and slightly moved his head forward, getting a good taste of Elliot's new cock. Surely enough, it was absolutely amazing. Elliot moaned his name and pushed the rest of his throbbing erection inside of Rich, making the man gag as it tickled the back of his throat. As much as Rich tried to stop, he couldn't help but be disappointed in himself as he pulled Elliot's length out to the point where he could freely suck it.

If Elliot was disappointed, however, he didn't show it. Instead, he wrapped his hands around Rich's head and began to hump him, being careful not to gag his master as he thrusted. Rich began to suck and swirl his tongue around Elliot's throbbing mast, the Pokemon squealed with pleasure as he did so, and thrusted a bit faster. Within moments, he made Rich gag, but Elliot didn't seem to notice.

He felt his eyes tear up as he was fucked like this, and the overwhelming sense of nausea threw him off. Somehow, he wasn't sure if it was how tight he was holding his thumb in his fist, or just the deep breathing he was doing, he didn't throw up all over the Pokemon. Elliot just began to thrust faster and faster, his furry balls smacking into Rich's chin as he squeaked his name over and over again.

Elliot's length suddenly twitched in his mouth, and he grew still. Rich thought for sure the little Pokemon was about to cum, so he sucked harder, licked faster, but to his amusement, Elliot just shivered and continued to thrust against his tongue. At this point, he could taste the Pokemon's warm, salty precum and grew hungry for the cum he'd surely shoot onto his tongue. The taste wasn't pleasant, but that wasn't why he liked the Pokemon's cum; it was the fact that a Pokemon trusted him enough to do something like this to him to the point of an orgasm.

The Pokemon began to hump even faster now, much faster than he had been before. It made Rich gag harder but his urge to satisfy the Pokemon far outweighed the nausea he felt. It wasn't much longer until he felt Elliot completely thrust into him, and hold himself there. As he was panting, Rich felt his cock with his tongue.

It was harder than he had ever felt it, throbbing wildly, and, wonderfully, dribbling fat ropes of cum out and onto him. Rich tried not to giggle as he felt the powerful, crackly feeling of the Electric type's cum as it filled his mouth, but he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

As Elliot held himself there, cum leaked out of Rich's mouth and onto his chin and throat, even when he swallowed, it made no difference. Those big balls of his were something to be admired, it seemed. After a second mouthful of that crackling liquor he swallowed, Rich felt the spigot turn off, felt the trembling overwhelm Elliot. The Pokemon fell back, panting his name over and over again as his wet cock throbbed in the air.

The two laid there, panting for a while. The crackling of the cum Elliot had shot in and onto him eventually went away as it turned from a fierce white to a translucent color. Rich rubbed Elliot's belly, opening his eyes as he felt that Elliot still had a throbbing erection. It seemed as if the Pokemon was ready for round two almost instantly, so he strained as he pushed Elliot off of him, grabbing the lotion again, but this time, Rich spread his own ass, pushed the lube inside of himself.

Elliot caught wind of what was going on and instantly grinned, quickly jumping up and moving behind. It was somewhat of a balancing act for Elliot; no longer could he just hold himself on Rich's rear, now he had to stand on his lower legs and fuck him like he was an equal.

It was a little fast for Rich, but as Elliot's cock slammed into him, he bit a finger and tried not to wake the neighbors. The Pokemon wasted no time as he fucked his trainer, slamming his cock in and out of his tight hole. For Rich, it was much better than Pikachu. As much as he loved Elliot when he was one, his new form, his new length, it made his toes curl with pleasure.

Pikachu hadn't been able to hit his prostate, hell, he could barely manage to squeeze past the first few inches of his asshole, but Raichu? This new Elliot easily glided into him, his tapered tip easily poked Rich's sensitive organ, and, of course, with each thrust, made Rich shudder. It was actually a problem for him; as Elliot fucked him, he couldn't stop shaking. The pleasure from what was going on, as well as the constant prostate hits compulsively forced his body to move on its own accord. He could feel himself get aroused, but couldn't do anything about it as Elliot fucked him, Rich could barely do anything but shake.

It was when he felt Elliot's new tail wind around his member that Rich really lost it. As he was stroked off, he cried out, moaning and groaning as Elliot's thick, yet maneuverable tail, pulled his cock up and down. Even though he had just shot his load, Rich could feel yet another orgasm coming on. Elliot leaned into the thrusts, fucking him much harder as his tail stroked harder.

Suddenly, the weight was too much, and Elliot went down with Rich. The two chuckled for a bit before Rich motioned with his hand for Elliot to get off of him. He hooked his arm in the crutch of his leg and opened himself, laying on his side and looking at Elliot. The Pokemon needed no instruction, and slipped back inside of Rich as he wrapped his tail back around his master's throbbing cock.

He began to fuck him again, this time being a bit more careful as he humped him. The last thing Rich wanted was for Elliot to think that he was too big to have fun, so he stabilized himself on the bed, moaning for Elliot to fuck him faster. At first, Elliot was unsure of himself, but upon further beckoning, he began to do so. His length started slamming in and out, his balls slapped hard against Rich's soft ass.

Elliot didn't last much longer; with one last hard, triumphant push, Elliot blasted another load into Rich. He quivered as he did so, laying down on Rich's side as he shook, Rich could feel the tingling sensation as cum squirted into him. It wasn't much, but it was more than enough for him, and besides, they weren't streaming, it wasn't about quantity, it was about quality. From the look on Elliot's face, it was, without a doubt, a quality orgasm for sure.

His ass felt weird as Elliot pulled out, Rich felt a weird sense of relief as his ass was officially broken in by the panting Pokemon. Elliot collapsed onto Rich's belly, his tail unwinding from his cock as he rested on his master's chest, panting heavily. Rich scratched the back of his furry head and sat up a bit, pulling Elliot close and hugging him. He gave a small kiss to his head when he tensed up.

Elliot's paws were touching his length, pressing hard together. He felt the soft, creamy, almost silky fur that made them up, as well as the velvety circle of paw by his heel. He shuddered; normally, he wasn't a big fan of this, but something about it right this second just felt right, like he wanted to just give in to the whims of his Pokemon.

Groaning, he felt Elliot begin to move his paws up and down, touching and squeezing, wrapping his digits around his tip and pulling on him. Elliot would put one paw under his length, the other seemingly stepping on top of it, and began to stroke him. It felt a lot better than the tail did, and he was able to move it much faster than the tail as well.

Elliot reached down, pressing his paw into Rich's balls, moving them around slowly as he touched his cock with his other paw. Rich couldn't hold back anymore, and grabbed both of the paws, pressing them against his rod and using them to jerk himself off. Elliot, struggle as he might, couldn't get his master to let go.

With a grunt, Rich felt the first magical spurt of cum fly from his tip, landing directly onto Elliot's belly, but after that, he was too low in the tanks, and the resulting dribbles spat out onto Elliot's paws. He held Elliot close as he finished on his paws, shivering harshly as he panted. Elliot looked up at him, grinning warmly. He carefully shimmied up Rich's belly again, moving to his chest before planting a warm kiss on his lips.

Rich groaned as he felt the contact, but smiled as he kissed Elliot back. After one single kiss, however, Elliot was seemingly spent. He rolled over and next to Rich, looking at his cum-covered paws with a grin.

"Guess… guess I shot a lot more than I thought I did…" Rich chuckled, grabbing Elliot's middle toe and wiggling it. Elliot laughed and pulled away from him, grinning as he cuddled close to Rich. The two cuddled for a while before Rich smacked his forehead, grunting in annoyance. "We should have streamed this! Dangit! Just think about all the mon-"

He was cut off when Elliot reached up and planted another warm, wet kiss on his cheek. Rich's eyes grew wide as he looked down, seeing Elliot grinning up at him. At that moment, he realized that it was a good thing they hadn't streamed it; it was much more personal, much more of a momentous occasion that the public didn't deserve to touch themselves too. Rich smiled, and kissed Elliot back.

. . .

Hello! Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, why not join my Discord? Code is "RgFzJBt"


	27. Mightyena x Sawsbuck

Male Pokemon x Male Pokemon

Mightyena stood in the cold, crunchy snow, cursing his luck as the golden-orange sky cast mighty shadows in the woodland valley. It was cold, colder than it had been all winter, the sun was setting, his stomach was empty, and, worst of all, he was one-hundred-and-ten percent sure that the prey he was stalking had seen him, or at the very least had gotten a whiff of his scent. The wind, that bastard, had made sure of that. He crouched low to the ground, glad that his winter coat protected him from the worst of the nipping powder, and hid in the shadow of a pine tree. As his heart trumped from the adrenaline that he felt, the Sawsbuck stood deathly still. It was a fat one, and would make an excellent meal for him and his pack…

Aww, who was he kidding? His pack had kicked him out a long time ago, something about being an awful hunter. As the Sawsbuck looked around, sniffing the air as he waved his head back and forth, Mightyena realized they might be right. His heart skipped a beat when the Sawsbuck leaned his head down and began to sniff through the snow for grass or roots or whatever it was that Sawsbucks ate. All Mightyena cared about was that big fat belly of his, and the meal that it would provide.

Instinct demanded that he growl, a deep, menacing thing, and try as he might to hold off on it, Mightyena couldn't hold it back. His body flattened further into the snow as Sawsbuck immediately straightened up, its eyes wide and nervous, his chest racing. The two held this position for what seemed like hours, deep growl, a fluttering chest, it was harmonious, joyful, and at that exact second, Mightyena couldn't hold back anymore.

Others in the pack that abandoned him could go die in a ditch, his mate, who had abandoned him as well, could get captured by humans, everyone who had ever doubted him could rot for all he cared. As Mightyena blasted through the snow like a Zubat out of hell, he realized just how easy this was going to be! Hell, the Sawsbuck hadn't even made a move yet! Mightyena leapt up, flying through the air, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

His claws were out, deadly instruments of killing and violence, ready to dig into their latest victim, when the strangest thing happened. The Sawsbuck, instead of being the sucker Mightyena had thought he was, simply ducked down. As Mightyena passed him, the slow motion sped up, reality snapped back to normal as he went head first into a snowbank.

With fury, Mightyena gave chase once he had pulled himself from the snow. The Sawsbuck already had a good five second head start, and as Mightyena flew after him, he realized that this might not be the easy hunt that he thought it would be. Sawsbuck was large, at least twice as large as he himself was, and ran at a stride that could only be described as impressive.

He was chased through the forest, Mightyena was on his heels most of the time. The two of them weaved between trees, leapt over snowbanks, doggedly ran up hills, and slid down the same hills. As they ran, he focused on nothing but the hunt. Mightyena didn't waste time on such trivialities as admiring his prey, or where he was, where they were running, all he cared for was to sink his claws deep into the flesh of this Pokemon.

They flew away from, and towards each other for what seemed like hours, but was indeed only minutes. Mightyena's eyes suddenly grew wide as the Sawsbuck frantically ran faster, sprinting away from him with ease. It was unlike anything else he had ever seen from the Pokemon as he chased it, and he knew that any hope of catching it was lost. It didn't stop him from running after him, however; with any luck, the Sawsbuck would sprint headfirst into a tree, or break an ankle.

Instead of either one of those, however, Sawsbuck, for a second time today, surprised him. The Pokemon stopped dead in his tracks, bowing his head low to the ground. Mightyena, thinking that it was definitely another trap, slowed down. He closed the gap within seconds, but stood a few feet away from Sawsbuck, circling his prey. He watched as Sawsbuck panted faster than anything he had ever seen, his eyes wide and full of terror, anger, and resentment.

"I'm finished, you win." Sawsbuck's voice was filled with sourness.

"What-what… what do you mean 'I win'?" Mightyena couldn't stop his frantic panting either.

"I mean, you black-lipped asshole, that you can have me. Kill me, do whatever the hell you want to me! I'm done."

"Y… You're just giving up?"

The Sawsbuck's eyes narrowed as a disgusted sneer came upon his face. He looked like he was just about to spit at Mightyena when he just shook his head, frowning.

"I was able to get so far away from you because I had no more energy left. What you ran after was my all, it was the last burst of strength I had left." Sawsbuck laid down on his belly, putting his head down on the cold ground. "So kill me and be done with it! Kill me or leave, but whatever you do, do m-... do it quick!"

Mightyena paused as he looked down, feeling a bit of remorse. It was unlike anything he had ever felt for his prey before, and he thought he knew the reason why. It was winter, sure, but spring was right around the corner, maybe a month away. At this time of year, he always felt the urge to mate with anything, anyone, hell, he'd even humped an attractive rock before. This Sawsbuck… well…

"Do you want to live?" Mightyena asked, lowering his lips to not look as menacing. Sawsbuck looked up at him, and for the first time, Mightyena saw hope in his eyes.

"Yes! More than anything, yes!"

Mightyena shifted his weight under his feet for a minute as he thought about his next move. Obviously, he couldn't just tell the Sawsbuck that he wanted to use him to relieve his need, that was… wrong. But he knew that he held the power in his paws right at this second, and he needed the relief that Sawsbuck could provide. As if fate was tugging at him, Mightyena's stomach growled harshly, reminding him of why he had given chase to this Pokemon in the first place. He hungrily eyed Sawsbuck's belly for a brief moment before shaking the sense back into his mind.

"Do… Do you need something to eat?" Sawsbuck looked nervously at his new master.

"It's why we're in the situation we're in." Mightyena looked around, but saw no other prey.

"I-I-If you spare me, I can help you out with that!" Sawsbuck rose a bit, but Mightyena's growling quickly made him sit right back down.

"How so?"

"I… I can find a smaller Pokemon, maybe stomp on it, stun it for… for you to handle."

"Like?"

"Well… well, there's a hot spring nearby! This afternoon, I saw a couple of Swinub there, maybe one… one or two are lurking around still?"

Mightyena narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Sawsbuck. He didn't know why, but this Pokemon was being a bit too generous for his taste, he didn't trust him. But, as much as he wanted to end it all here and now, when he remembered that Sawsbuck had quite the rump, he shook the thought from his head.

"Fine. But if you're playing games with me-"

"I'm not! I swear!"

Mightyena flicked his head upwards, commanding the Mightyena to rise with him. Sawsbuck took the lead, walking through trees and dead shrubbery as he guided Mightyena to the hot springs. Mightyena gave him barely an inch of room, he wanted to make sure he'd be able to sink his claws deep into the Pokemon if he tried to make a run for it.

The woods suddenly opened up a bit to a small, steamy clearing. Most of the ground was muddy, sparse of grass and snow alike, and alongside the face of a hill was where the steam seemed to congregate. It was difficult to see, but under the steam was a small, shallow pool of water, colored by brilliant algae and other bacteria to give off more colors than one would see in a rainbow.

Best of all, however, was the sounds, the sounds of three or four Swinub digging around the edge of the hot spring. If Mightyena was hunting with his pack, they'd easily be able to bring down all four of these Swinub, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. However, if it was just him, then it might be a bit more difficult. Swinub were expert diggers, and, while he'd be able to catch one or two of them, more than half of this meal would easily be able to escape his maw.

"What's the plan here?" Mightyena looked over at Sawsbuck, growling slightly.

"I-I-I'll call them over, you t-take two down, and I'll get the others." Sawsbuck stammered as he took a few steps back, his eyes wide. Mightyena found it funny that the courage he seemed to adopt when he was facing death was naught but a facade. "J-just stop… stop that growling."

"Can't help it, especially when I'm in the company of such…" He flicked his tongue across his maw. "Delicious prey."

Sawsbuck physically shivered and took another step back, but he seemed to be enjoying the intimidation. How strange... Mightyena hoped he was up to this task, and nodded his head towards the Swinub as he walked backwards. Smaller Pokemon, when they knew they were being watched or hunted, were always nervous of their surroundings. The Swinub might not have seen him, since they were too busy digging around, but it still wasn't a chance Mightyena wanted to take. One or two of these Pokemon would not make a decent meal.

Sawsbuck strode forward, confident and fearless. It was quite the transformation from what he had been just a few seconds ago, and it legitimately surprised the hidden Mightyena. He was a good actor, for sure.

"Hello, friends! How goes the hunt?" Sawsbuck came to a stop once he felt he was close enough to the Swinub.

"Good."

"Plenty of food."

"Tasty algae."

The fourth one was stuffing its face with said algae. It didn't pay him any attention, instead focusing on eating. Sawsbuck felt some regret as he looked down at the four rather cute balls of fur, but it was either their lives, or his. When it came down to that, the decision to not bolt off and try to escape Mightyena was an easy one.

"Say, why do you stuff your faces with pond scum when there's some good mushrooms over there?" Sawsbuck motioned back at a tree with his impressive white antlers, but had to do so again as the Swinub didn't process the information in time to see him do so. The one that had spoken first looked over at the others in the party before looking at the tree that Sawsbuck had pointed out.

"M...mushrooms?" The voice was almost salivating.

"Indeed! Under a thick blanket of leaves, like I know you'd like!"

"Did he say-"

"Mushrooms!"

"Mushrooms?"

"He said it!"

"Mushrooms?!"

"Yes!"

It didn't take much more convincing, in fact, Sawsbuck had a hard time even keeping up with the Pokemon. They moved surprisingly fast for such small Pokemon with such stubby legs. Sawsbuck looked around for Mightyena, and just barely saw him off in the distance, a distance he knew the Pokemon could close within seconds. He nodded, and the black shape of Mightyena sprinted full tilt towards the Swinub, which had since distracted themselves in the vain pursuit of the promised mushrooms.

Knowing what he had to do didn't make it much easier, but as Mightyena quickly closed the gap between them, Sawsbuck moved close to two Swinub that were searching close together. There was a choking scream as Mightyena pounced on one of them, quickly opening its throat with teeth and claw, and as he moved to the next one, Sawsbuck raised a hoof. While the two were distracted, he delivered two skull crushing blows to the back of their heads. As Mightyena held the sole survivor of the massacre between his paws, the small Swinub physically shook from the terror.

"W-w-w-why!?" He barely managed to stammer out as he looked between Mightyena and Sawsbuck.

"I'm hungry." Mightyena simply said, opening Swinub's throat with a well placed bite.

As the warm crimson life energy flowed from the wound, Mightyena seemed to chuckle, a terrible sound that was akin to two large stones grinding together. It raised every strand of fur on Sawsbuck's body, and as much as he wanted to flee in abject horror, he knew he wouldn't get far. Mightyena outclassed him, somehow, when it came to speed.

Just then, Sawsbuck heard a digging sound from under him. He looked down to see one of the Swinubs, one of the ones he had apparently failed to kill. Mightyena was upon him, digging his sharp claws into the back of the Swinub, and he managed to pull the squealing Pokemon from the ground with ease. As he held it down, however, he couldn't manage to get a good enough grip to bite him. In fact, whenever he had the Swinub pinned to the ground, it was able to frantically dig six or seven inches into the dirt before Mightyena pulled him out again.

When it happened the third time, Sawsbuck tried to get some brownie points with Mightyena. He stepped forward, delivering another skull crushing jab to Swinub. Much to his absolute disgust, Sawsbuck's hoof penetrated the bone, sinking deep into its head. With a grunt, he pulled it out as Mightyena let Swinub go, and wiped the viscera on the snow.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Sawsbuck turned away, walking from the scene.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mightyena was suddenly next to him, almost cheerfully trotting beside him, but the murderous intent in his gaze chilled Sawsbuck to the bone and made his heart race with excitement.

"T-t-to the hot-hot spring, it's um… it's too cold or something."

"Or something?"

"I mean… I-I got blood on my hoof, I wanna… if you want… I wanna wash it off."

"..."

Mightyena sized Sawsbuck up again, any remaining doubt that the Pokemon would make a fierce foe was now gone. He was truly in control of Sawsbuck's every move. As he looked, Mightyena knew he could take advantage of this Pokemon right here and now, tell him to kneel down and he could easily have his way with him. His ass was probably warm, and ready to be knotted, and why not? He had spared Sawsbuck's life, after all…

No.

"Don't go too far. I'm not done with you yet." Mightyena shook the thoughts from his head. He would not do that. If he was honest with himself, Mightyena didn't even know if he could get hard in a situation like that. He was a predator, sure, but he wasn't that kind of predator.

"What-what… what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, if you run away, don't think I won't chase you."

Sawsbuck nodded, shakily turning from Mightyena. He could feel the beast's eyes on him as he moved towards the hot spring, and made sure to swing his hips just a little more. Once he had laid down in the warm, bubbling water, Sawsbuck looked back, and watched in disgust as Mightyena tore into the Swinub, viciously eating his fill. Three of the four Swinub were gone by the time Sawsbuck had relaxed slightly.

With much effort, Sawsbuck rose from the water, walking over to Mightyena and grimacing as the intimidating figure tore into the fourth. It was the one he had personally killed, which sickened him slightly. Mightyena looked up from his prey, his maw bloody and dripping with chunks of Swinub, and grinned.

"What… what do you want with me?" Sawsbuck gently kicked some fresh white snow over some red streaks.

"Maybe," Mightyena looked down and tore a red chunk out, snapping his maw and swallowing. "I just want to save you from when I'm hungry."

Sawsbuck's eyes grew wide with terror, but Mightyena quickly laughed, shaking his head. It was still unnerving to have such a frightening Pokemon joke about something like that, but Sawsbuck couldn't deny just how hot it was. The sarcasm alone made him want to flee, but he knew better; Mightyena had time to rest, and a meal. There would be no way he'd be able to escape this frightening beast, and even if, would he?

Just then, Mightyena licked the gore from his maw, snapping his jaw as he rose. Sawsbuck was still twice as tall as he was, but that wasn't anything he was worried about; Mightyena knew that he wouldn't run away. If he did, it would be easy to catch him, especially since he was the one with the full stomach, and Sawsbuck wasn't.

Predator circled prey in the calm silence of the snowy meadow. Sawsbuck began to shiver, but it wasn't out of fear as much as it was an oncoming arousal. Mightyena seemed oblivious to this, circling him and looking him up and down like he was nothing but a tasty morsel. When his gaze fell upon Sawsbuck's slowly growing length, he froze, looking at it in confusion.

"What… what is this?" He asked, pawing at it.

Sawsbuck shivered, and his length grew a size bigger upon contact. It pulsed gently in the open air, a small bead of precum dripping from the blunt tip. This whole situation didn't make much sense to Mightyena, until he realized that it was probably just a kink that Sawsbuck had. Did Sawsbuck know that it was mating season for him? That he was especially hot and bothered?

Whatever the case was, Mightyena pulled his paw from Sawsbuck's length, beginning to circle around him. He growled for extra effect, baring his fangs when he passed by Sawsbuck's gaze. Once he circled back, he indeed saw that Sawsbuck's arousal was much bigger, and gently throbbing in nervous anticipation.

"You… like this fear, don't you?" Mightyena asked, reaching his paw up and gently pressing against Sawsbuck's furry ball sack. He saw the impressive length throb hard before it spat another wad of precum out.

Sawsbuck gulped and nodded, which made Mightyena grin. He reached up and again, felt this Pokemon's balls, feeling each of the hefty orbs as Sawsbuck shivered. His length seemed to grow more and more, which surprised Mightyena. It was easily a foot and a half long, its tip blunt and flared. There was a thick medial ring that was a few inches above his hilt, and the veins alone made Mightyena's own length stir.

He pushed Sawsbuck forward, pushed him towards the hot spring. The larger Pokemon shuddered as he moved, but he didn't dare look back. The water was much too hot for Mightyena to relax in, however he thought he could handle it with what was to come.

Once they were in the shallows, Mightyena suddenly pounced on Sawsbuck, pulling him down into the springs. Sawsbuck yelped in fear as he was pulled down, the instinct to run away was screaming in his face, yet his arousal painfully throbbed up and smacked his chest. With the Pokemon in perfect position, Mightyena mounted him, lining his now throbbing cock up with Sawsbuck's ass.

"W-wait! Please!" Sawsbuck cried out, but it was too late.

With a growl, Mightyena thrusted his length completely inside. It was hard to do, at first, as there wasn't any lubrication, but as Mightyena's length dribbled with precum, it mixed and allowed him to begin thrusting hard. Sawsbuck protested with groans and moans, but even if he had anything to say, Mightyena wouldn't have cared. He was too caught up in this Pokemon's butt to do much besides thrust.

Sawsbuck's rear was a bit looser than the tight, wet cunts that the females in his packs had, but it was better than nothing. The fact that he was also fucking something twice as big as him also made Mightyena's cock throb hard as it quickly bumped in and out of Sawsbuck. His claws extended and dug into the thick pelt as he thrusted even harder, wanting to enjoy this for as long as possible, it was the first time he had mated with anyone in quite a long time, after all.

He thrusted in further, much further than the previous pushes, until his knot pressed against Sawsbuck's quivering hole. Mightyena was about to tie with him and be done with it, but Sawsbuck suddenly clenched his asshole, making it a million times more difficult to move inside of him. With a gasping shudder, Mightyena's claws dug in further, unsure as how to process this new pleasure.

When Sawsbuck clenched, it felt like someone was gripping his knotted cock, squeezing it almost uncomfortably. With the amount of precum that he had shot, however, the warm, tight hole suddenly became a cacophony of delicious feelings. He slowly began to thrust in, shivering as he pulled out. When Sawsbuck groaned a bit too loudly for his taste, Mightyena snarled.

"You like this, huh?" His voice was deep, menacing; it only made Sawsbuck shiver more, clench harder. "Oh… f-fuck you do…"

Mightyena began to hump Sawsbuck, forgoing the slow, pleasurable thrusts for something he knew would make him scream. And scream Sawsbuck did; Mightyena's rapid, lengthy cock smashed in and out of him, the knot slamming against his taut asshole with each push. It hurt, but as Mightyena fucked his prey, the terrified whimpers and gasping/whining made it all worth it.

"No wonder you were so slow, you wanted to take this big knotted cock, huh?"

"N-No! You caught m...me" Sawsbuck shivered, looking back.

"Bullshit, you wanted me and you know it."

"N...No!"

"Stop! Denying! It!" He said, each word accompanied by a thrust that nearly made his knot slip in. "Admit it!"

"F-Fine!" Sawsbuck blushed hard, his hooves curved into his chest as he was fucked like the prey he is. "I want you to fuck me!"

Mightyena snarled deeply, and fucked him like he wanted; hard and fast. He arched his back, the position giving him more leeway to thrust in so quick that Sawsbuck moved a few inches forward. As his balls smashed against Sawsbuck's own large, wet, saggy sack, Mightyena dug his claws in further, wondering just how much pain he could take.

At this point, Mightyena had leaked so much of his own personal lubricant that sliding in and out of Sawsbuck's tight asshole, even when he clenched it, was a walk in the park. Each time he went in, he could feel the tight, banded cavity cling tight to his cock, sucking at him whenever he pulled out. Mightyena felt a little close, but he didn't dare knot Sawsbuck just yet. The whimpers were too enjoyable for him.

Mightyena quickly began sliding in and out, clenching his lower paws to stave the pleasure off. Between the whimpers, the grunts, the heavy whumps of furry ball sack slamming against furry ball sack, it was a lot to handle. That, combined with him being pent up, it spelt an imminent orgasm rather soon. Mightyena tested Sawsbuck by pressing his knot hard against him, and the large beast quivered.

"H-hey!" Sawsbuck looked back at Mightyena, his eyes growing wide with fear from the ferocity that was in his face.

"What?!"

"C...can I do something like-like this to you… once y-you're finishe-"

Mightyena didn't even let him finish the sentence before he snarled. He pulled out and quickly batted Sawsbuck to his side, the Pokemon splashed into the hot spring with a cry of fear. Once his prey was on his back, whimpering, an absolutely terrified look in his eye, Mightyena arched his back again, lined his cock up, and pushed in with a snarl.

"You think I'd let a weakling like you fuck me?" Mightyena fucked him harder, faster now.

He treated it almost as a personal insult, that it was an affront to his pride that Sawsbuck would even think he could do something like that. It made him thrust harder, quicker, but he took no pleasure from it. This was all about teaching Sawsbuck a lesson now, a lesson that he was the one to be fucked, not Mightyena.

As Mightyena taught this wonderful, pleasurable lesson, he watched as the thick, dripping cock that was in front of him pulsed hard. He reached a paw, pressing it down. The result was a clench unlike anything else; hard, quivering, fierce. Sawsbuck gasped and shivered, his cock pulsing every few seconds, Mightyena quickly removed his paw.

"If you cum," He warned, snarling deeply as he continued to rut this Pokemon. "I'll eat you."

Sawsbuck's eyes grew as wide as saucers, but he nodded, gulping in a breath of air. Mightyena pressed his paw onto the thick, gigantic length, feeling the leaking precum slime the pads on his paw. He rubbed it up and down, bumping over the thick medial ring, which made Sawsbuck whimper like he was still a Deerling. He continued to fuck him, feeling much closer than he had been minutes ago. The quivering, the shaking, the trembling, it had made Sawsbuck tighter than he expected.

Mightyena pushed his knot against Sawsbuck, feeling heavy resistance at first. The precum that had lubricated the Pokemon's asshole so well helped with the pushing, but Mightyena knew it would still be a struggle to get it in. His knot was maybe two times thicker than his shaft, which was already thick to begin with, around two inches in diameter, ten or twelve inches in length. Sawsbuck began to cry out in pain as his ass fought tooth and nail to keep the knot out, but Mightyena didn't let up.

"Let… me… in…" Mightyena snarled, pushing so hard that it actually slid the two of them forward a foot or so in the water.

"I-it's too big!"

"Fuck off!" Mightyena suddenly snapped, pulling his length an inch out before smashing it into Sawsbuck.

This time, the two of them gasped together as Mightyena's knot was suddenly consumed with a wet squelch. Sawsbuck's eyes grew wide as he took quick, gasping breaths, his face contorting in pain from the sheer fullness of a knot that was four inches in diameter filling him. He tried to pull away from Mightyena, but was quickly pulled back, claws digging into him.

"I-I'm… gon…"

"Don't you fucking dare." Mightyena snarled, extending his claws and digging them into the tender belly of Sawsbuck's cock.

Sawsbuck clenched up, his eyes wide with terror as his length was mere moments away from being bloody slivers on the ground. Whatever feeling of release that was building up quickly left him, all he did was look at Mightyena, wide-eyed and terrified.

Mightyena huffed with superiority as he began to fuck Sawsbuck, his knot still plugged deep inside of him. He removed his paw from the large length, placing it on Sawsbuck's haunch to get a better grip as he thrusted mere inches forward inside of him. When he tied with Sawsbuck, it was a feeling unlike any other. Normal Mightyenas had tight cunts, sure, but his ass was on a whole different level; hot, tight, pulsating as if it had a mind of its own. He couldn't move much inside of it, his knot, their tie, prevented much movement.

Mightyena knew that it was time, however, his thrusts became a lot quicker, a lot more frantic. He looked down between them, looked at the pained, yet enraptured face of the Sawsbuck. Each time he thrusted in completely, he saw Sawsbuck's belly bulge slightly, something that nearly made him shoot ropes instantly. He growled for a few seconds, a few frenzied jabs, and then tensed, releasing soon after.

As soon as he felt the first rope spew from his tip, however, something else happened. Sawsbuck tensed up hard, and began to blanket himself with his own cum, screaming his name as he spurted his load. The clenching was almost unbearable, Mightyena couldn't do anything but shiver as he felt the cum get squeezed out of his cock. He couldn't process anything but the warmth and pressure he felt, the millions of angelic kisses that were given to his rod with each pulse from Sawsbuck.

If he wasn't tied to the Pokemon, Mightyena probably would have been forced out of the hot asshole. He felt his cum seep down his cock, filling and ballooning Sawsbuck's clenching ass. Mightyena released quick, voluminous spurts of cum, unsure when he'd be able to stop, but he also didn't want to either. Sawsbuck was tight, warm, and now, wet, and he felt amazing. The thought crossed his mind to keep him around a bit longer… at least until he found another pack to join.

"Ho… lee… shit…" Sawsbuck panted once he finished shooting his load.

"Shut up." Mightyena quickly, almost silently said, still in the process of finishing.

"That was amazing…"

"Shut up…"

"No, really!"

"Shut up!" He snarled, bearing his fangs and claws, maybe Sawsbuck would get it now.

He grimaced, pushing himself off of Sawsbuck and turning around. The pleasure was gone, the orgasm was over, and he was finished with this creature, this annoying, desperate creature. Mightyena stepped forward a bit, pulling on the tie between them, but he wasn't flaccid enough to attempt it. Last thing he wanted to do was stay here with Sawsbuck, who, for some reason, kept on talking.

The Pokemon went on and on about how awesome the sex was, how much he wanted to do it again, how he wanted to try being the top - as if. Mightyena wished he could just turn around and open Sawsbuck's throat, but he was full already, and didn't want him to go to waste. He kept tugging on the tie, holding his breath as it tugged deep at his groin.

"You… seem pretty desperate to get it out."

Mightyena didn't respond, just tugged harder. He felt give, which quickly made him ignore the pain. With a grunt, he stepped forward, more and more until, with a resounding squelch, his knot exploded out of Sawsbuck. The pain of the ordeal quickly caught up with him, Mightyena knew he would be sore later on, but that didn't matter now. He left the hot spring, sitting down on the shore, being careful not to graze his cock along the mud.

As he cleaned himself, Sawsbuck just laid there, his ass streaming cum, euphoria was the closest emotion he saw on the Pokemon's face. Mightyena had to admit that, seeing his cum leaking from that ass, it felt pretty good. His cock slowly shrunk back into its sheath, he was glad for the warm embrace of the flesh again. Sawsbuck rose, his own cock shrinking slowly as he walked over to Mightyena.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Can I…"

"No. Stop asking." Mightyena wanted to move away, but any shifting of his lower legs made him tense up.

"Do you think we can do that again, then?" Sawsbuck lay in front of him.

Mightyena looked down at him, grimacing slightly. If he were to do this, then it wouldn't be an easy relationship. He'd use Sawsbuck for the sole purpose of a good rut, and that would be it, but even that would be difficult to do, especially when he was hungry and saw him as no more than a good meal. Even though it would be annoying to try and sate one hunger while ignoring the other, Mightyena shrugged, and nodded.

"Sure, but don't ever think I'll let you do anything."

Sawsbuck's eyes grew wide, and he cheerfully rose, prancing next to Mightyena and laying beside him. He laid his head on Mightyena's back, but Mightyena quickly batted him away, frowning. Who knows, maybe Sawsbuck would make for a decent meal after all?

. . .

Hello! If you liked reading this story, why not check out my other works or join my discord! Code is "rFFBBm5"


	28. Snivy

Female Snivy x transgender mtw human

Jessica took her phone from the seat as she got out of her car, the sun was on her back and it was almost uncomfortably hot. Maybe it was her fault for wearing suspenders and a pink and white striped shirt, or maybe it was just the fault of the sun for being so damn hot in the middle of August, whatever the case, it sucked. Already she regretted the decision, but it was either deal with the uncomfortable heat or go back to her apartment, and right now, she just… she just couldn't. She couldn't deal with Snivy right now.

That little shit had been nothing but a thorn in her side for the past few months she's had her. Nothing in her house was safe, nothing was sacred to this verdant green pile of garbage. It had been all cuddles and warmth when Jessica had gotten Snivy back in May, but now it was just awful. She'd come home from a long day at work, and the house would be in ruin; Snivy had found a way to bypass the Pokeball's locking mechanism.

At this moment, Jessica was at Vert Plaza, walking through the gigantic common as she tried to find a friend. Living in Lumiose City was always an adventure, but finding people always required very specific instructions to be followed, otherwise the two of them would be on the phone for hours trying to find each other. Jessica was just about to dial her friend when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. After a brief spin, she found her sputtering friend, grinning like a fool and holding his hands up defensively.

"Pbht… damn Jess, your hair's sure gotten long!" Mike grinned, shaking his head as the two of them began to walk away. "That thing's a weapon or something…"

"Well don't sneak up on me then!" Jess giggled as she looped her arm around Mike's. Their relationship was strictly platonic in nature, but they were both extremely close, there weren't any secrets between them.

"Noted. Also, what are you wearing? Farmer Jess, I swear…"

They both broke out in laughter after Jess hooked her fingers under the straps and gave her best "yee-haw". After a sigh, again they grabbed arms and walked again. In Mike's company, she realized that it almost took the stress and impending terror from her mind. He was a good guy, maybe in another life they could have been more than just friends. As it was, though, they were both comfortable with what they had.

"I… I just threw on whatever was clean. Wanted to get out of that apartment as quick as possible."

"Before Queen Bitch broke out?" They both snickered at the nickname, the very fitting nickname.

"Yeah."

"Just… just yeah?" Mike looked over at Jess after a few seconds passed. "How bad is it?"

"Bad. I swear, there's not a day that goes by that I just don't want to…" Jess made a motion with her hands, as if she was wringing the neck of Queen Bitch right at that moment. With a sigh, her shoulders drooped. "With her and everything else it…" Her eyes flicked over to Mike's. "It helps to have a friend like you."

"Aww…" Mike pulled Jess in for a one-armed hug before quickly frazzling up her hair. "Does someone have a crush?"

"Y-yeah!" Jess snorted, laughing again. "A big crush on this big dope!"

One soft punch later, Mike grabbed the spot and feigned severe pain. She raised her eyebrows as the drama queen fell to the ground, crying in mock agony as he rolled around, getting his clothing all dirty, all for the sake of a joke. That was the kind of guy Mike was; someone never afraid to go the extra mile to make his friends laugh.

"G-get up 'ya dork!" Jess offered a hand, which Mike took with a jovial grin.

"Just d-don't hit me again!" He threw up his arms in a defensive pose, but the grin stayed. When Jess rolled her eyes and began to walk away, he chuckled and followed her.

The two of them didn't say much after the scene, which pained Mike a bit. Jess was quiet, most would describe her even as reserved, but he knew that he could always make her talk a little bit. Today was a bit different, however; most attempts at a conversation were just shot down, or lost in the slight wind. He made up his mind to pull out whatever thorn was in Jess' heart before they left.

They sat down on a bench under a pavilion made of stone and dark wood, and just took in the scenery for a few minutes in absolute silence. Mike knew it was awkward, just as much for her as it was for him, but he knew that she'd talk when she was ready. It was how she came out, it was how she told him of her choice to use female pronouns, even how she was talking to a psychologist about her reassignment surgery.

Jess had been his friend since elementary school, way back when her name was Jessie. They had laughed together, cried together, even slept in the same bed together on those sleepovers that they had on an almost weekly basis when they were kids. Now that they were grown up, and he was a structural engineer and she was an accountant, they had little time to spend on anything but their jobs. It might even be why Snivy was acting up so much; Jess only used her apartment for sleeping. If she wasn't in her bed, she was in the office.

"You think I should get rid of her?"

"QB?"

"Yeah." A chuckle. Mike leans back on a post, and takes a deep sigh.

"Well, why not draw out a list? Pros and cons? It's what I always do whenever I need to make an important decision." Mike pulled his phone out, opening a notepad app. "Pros, go!"

"Well… She can be cute sometimes."

"Cute… A-anything else really?"

"..." Jess thought about it for a while before shaking her head.

"Alright… and cons. Let's see… well, she's a bitch."

"Amen. Let's see… she eats too much food. Wrecks the house. Vine whips me if I try to handle her. Purposefully knocks plates and papers off the counter. Breaks out of that fucking Pokeball. Sometimes she unlocks the front door and leaves it open. Pretty much everything that isn't nailed down is on the floor by the time I come home. Loves to piss all over the place. Rips my pillows up sometimes. Whenever I do the dishes, sometimes she'll-"

"Okay… okay, um… Jess?" She looked over. "Note app ran out of space. You ever think about just putting her in a PC or getting rid of her?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, literally the first day she was with me I thought about it, but you know how mom and dad are."

Mike chuckled and put his phone away. Mom and dad… yeah, they were real shitheads. Never supporting Jess when she needed support, always telling her what to do, the, "back in my day," speeches were constant and unwanted. When they had given her the Snivy, both of them had thought it was in some vain attempt to get reconnected after Jess had left and gone to Lumiose City. Now that Queen Bitch had shown her true colors, though, Mike wondered if she had been trained this way just to fuck Jess over.

"I could take her off your hands. Put her in my PC, or… Or!" Mike grinned, standing up. "I bring her to a daycare with my Ditto, they do the do, and you take the baby Snivy and Queen Bitch gets chucked in the PC! You get a tame Snivy, Queen Bitch gets an eternity as a bundle of pixels, and the parents will be none the wiser!"

"..." Jess thought about it for a while, thinking that it wasn't actually the worst idea Mike had ever had. Not like the one with the blender a week or two ago… but it was still a flawed plan. "QB is missing one of the leaf things on her tail, and I don't really feel like cutting a baby Snivy up."

"Eh," Mike sat down on the bench with a huff. "your call. Maybe she just needs to be trained?"

"Like I don't know that?" For the first time in a long time, Mike heard a bit of venom in her voice.

"Woah, I mean, not like, train-train her, like… Maybe QB is just…" He blushed a little, before swallowing. "maybe she's just… y'know."

"No?"

Mike's awkward expression dropped, he brought his hands up and rammed his pointer finger into the "O" that his other hand was making. He did this a few times before Jess broke out in laughter, leaning on her knees. After a few seconds, he laughed as well, but only a bit.

"But seriously, maybe she just needs to get fucked a little bit and she'll behave more."

"Might be the reason, but it's not like I can do anything. I don't have any male Pokemon, and there's no fucking way I'm doing anything to her."

"Why not?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, humor me. You haven't… y'know? Yet?"

"N-no, that's sometime in the future."

"So, theoretically…"

"W-well… yes, I could do stuff to her, but I'm not really too into that. Even if it were to straighten out her attitude problem. Plus, with the stuff I'm on it's hard to even get it up anymore." Jess giggled before shaking her head.

"Ah, sorry. Didn't know that."

"I-it's alright, you don't need to apologize for anything. I thought I'd told you this?"

"Yeah, still doesn't make me feel like any less of a shithead though."

"Don't say that about yourself!" Jess pulled him into a hug. "You're the most accepting, wonderful, friendly friend a friend could befriend."

Mike chuckled, hugging back with a smirk. As testy as Jess could be sometimes, she really was one of his best friends, if not his only best friend. Nobody else at work could even match what they had. Just as they separated, Mike suddenly smacked his head, grinning. Jess watched as he pulled a Pokeball from his pocket, expanding it with two presses of the release button.

"If you're serious about getting QB some dick, why not take Gallade? Last time I checked, he had one."

"You check?" One raised eyebrow later, and the two of them cracked up again.

"N-not like that, but I mean, he's a Gallade, he should have one. Somewhere." Mike held the Pokeball out, and Jess took it, a bit hesitant, at first, but she knew it would be easier to just take it from him instead of arguing.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to return him in a… well, hopefully, he'll be happy."

"I don't doubt it. Gallade might be a little pent up, don't think I've arranged any playdates or put him in a day care for a few months." Mike giggled, then, "Make sure to keep a towel or two handy."

"W-will do!" Jess laughed, shrinking the Pokeball and slipping it into her pocket. "He won't… won't like… hurt her or anything? Or me?"

"No, Gallade is a pretty reserved Pokemon. To be honest, he's only been in one or two fights, and those were with Peter." Peter, his cousin, was always an energetic lad, but he cared too much about his Pokemon to let them fight seriously.

"I'll take your word for it." Jess leaned over, hugging him again. After she checked her phone for the time, she sighed deeply. "Time to go home I guess."

"Hey," Mike took her in his arms again, holding her deeply. "It'll get better. Even if Queen Bitch is still a bitch after she's laid, it'll get better."

Jess held him tight, taking a deep breath and smelling the almost overwhelming cologne he wore. It was the same kind he wore since he was a kid, some terrible store brand toilet water that smelled exactly like a fourteen year old should smell like. As cringy and gross as it was, it was still Mike's smell, so Jess took another breath - trying not to gag - as they separated.

The two of them chatted about little trivialities as they walked to one of the main entrances to Vert Plaza. They weren't really about anything important; what they had for dinner, work, the weather, a promise to get a drink eventually. When they went their separate ways, they left with a hug and two friendly kisses on the cheek, but Jess didn't like the feeling of her friend leaving. It felt lonely.

She took a calming, oddly reassuring sigh as she gripped the Gallade's Pokeball. Her mind began to wander as Jess walked back home, wondering - and hoping - if Snivy had wrecked the place while she was gone. There was no doubt in her mind that it had happened, but the sliver of hope in her heart was almost intoxicating. If only it wasn't hope.

Upon walking into her apartment building, Jess ran through the motions. She checked her mailbox, grabbed whatever bills or junk mail there was, gave a curt nod to whoever looked at her direction as she made her way to the stairs. Living on the fourth floor wasn't too bad, running up the stairs was usually a good way to get at least some cardio in. Once Jess got onto her floor, she sighed, and made her way to apartment 4B.

Each movement was methodical, she'd planned it out a hundred times on the way home. Put key in slot. Turn and unlock. Open door. Come face to face with hell itself. With a shuddering sigh, Jess fingered the Pokeball in her pocket and pushed the door open.

Instead of opening freely, the door jarred her hand as it slammed against something. Jess sighed and leaned into the door, pushing the small table that was next to the entrance away. Snivy had knocked it over, she guessed. The peak she had gotten at her apartment wasn't good either. With a grunt, she stepped into her apartment, and the, "I told you so," feeling knocked her on her ass.

Chairs were strewn about, the curtains were pulled from the window frame and laid on the couches like a muder victim. There were coffee grounds and shredded lettuce leaves everywhere, the culprit had knocked the trash can over to get to them. Even the bottle of cheap wine wasn't spared; it had been knocked down and shattered upon the ground like so many of its predecessors. Jess was glad she didn't have any carpets…

She walked forward, past the entrance way and saw that a great many of her dishes were shattered on the floor. The refrigerator was open, food was everywhere. Another step forward, Jess suddenly stopped. Her foot was wet, and upon further examination, it was Snivy urine. Her rage towards the little green shit grew and grew as she pulled the sock off with disgust, as she gazed upon her freshly trashed house.

Before Jess had an aneurysm, she took the Pokeball she had been squeezing tightly, and brought it up. After she released the Gallade, all that she did was look at him. The Pokemon glanced around the ruined apartment for a few seconds before he seemingly got his bearings and found Jess.

"Gallade?" His voice was deeper than she would have expected, but there was a certain charm and elegance to it that made her want to hear him speak more.

"Um… hi." Jess managed after she cleared her throat. She didn't realize just how close she was to crying. "There's… there's a Snivy somewhere in this apartment. Can you find her and bring her here?"

Gallade bowed his head, and spun elegantly on his heels. Jess watched as he knelt down, as if he was about to meditate. He held this position for a while, his deep breathing was the only sound she heard for what seemed like an eternity. Gallade suddenly said his name once, and rose. His stride was long, purposeful, and trained. The aura he gave off was one of complete, and utter obedience, Jess wondered if Snivy would ever, could ever, be like that.

There came a crashing from her room, something was knocked over. After a whipping sound exploded through the apartment, there was a loud whump, and then something fell to the ground. Jess waited, her breath racing, and a few seconds later, Gallade stepped around the trash, holding Snivy in his odd, long arms. He stood there, his breathing was heavy, but slow. On one of his arms was a long, painful looking red mark, like he had been hit with… one of Snivy's vine whips.

When Jess saw Snivy, the anger in her heart suddenly went from red to black. All she wanted to do was to command Gallade to throw her out the window, to have her defenestrated and be done with it. She gave it some honest thought, but eventually shook it from her head. No, she wouldn't do that, just teach Snivy a lesson.

"Sit her on the counter." Jess' voice was dark, muttering.

Gallade obeyed her, gently placing Snivy on the counter. The little green Pokemon struggled to sit up, but Gallade was quick to push her head back down, scowling at her. Jess took her phone out as she walked to the couch, carefully stepping over food and broken items. She placed one of the cushions on the couch and plopped down.

The first thing she did was go onto the web, she looked up some Pokemon breeder's website. On it were all the currently discovered Pokemon, so she sorted by region, then type, and it didn't take her too long to find out more information on Snivy. Apparently, Snivy had a time period every year when they were just absolute monsters if they weren't with a mate. One could find this out by examining their genitals; if her slit was pronounced, it meant that she was in desperate need of a mate.

Jess rose, putting her phone in her pocket as she made her way over to Snivy. The Pokemon was still being held down by Gallade, struggling and snarling under him, but the large Pokemon paid her no mind. Snivy was belly down, so she made Gallade flip her over. When she spread Snivy's legs, she was greeted by a tail defensively raising and covering herself. Jess frowned and pulled Snivy's tail away, getting a good look at…

Yup. Snivy's genitalia almost perfectly matched the photo she had seen online. Wide, almost puffy lips, even a bit of her arousal dripping from her slit. Jess looked up at the blushing, nervous Pokemon, and sighed deeply.

"You bitch." Jess frowned, letting go of her legs, which immediately closed. "You wanna know why you feel like this? So horny all the time?" Snivy frowned, and shook her head. "It's because, idiot, you destroy my apartment instead of telling or showing me! You think I'd ever help you out when all you do is wreck my place?"

"Snivy!" One of Snivy's vine whips lashed out, and was mere inches from smashing into Jess' face when it was quickly plucked from the air by Gallade.

Snivy cried out in pain as the bulb was pinched hard between his fingers, and it went on for a while. Gallade looked over at Jess, as if asking for her approval to stop, but Jess let him continue for a bit while longer. Once she felt Snivy had learned her lesson, she nodded, and Gallade released her whip. It quickly slithered back from wherever it came, and Snivy sniffled a bit, holding her tears back.

"You wanna know why I already like Gallade more than you?" Jess looked over at Gallade, who smiled back at her. "He's obedient. He does what he's told, even if he doesn't want to do it. If Gallade were my Pokemon, I wouldn't have to worry about my house being absolutely destroyed when I come home. In fact, Gallade, let her go."

Gallade obeyed, taking a step back from Snivy. The small green Pokemon shot up, standing defiantly as she looked at Jess. Before anything could happen, however, Jess undid her overalls, letting them fall to the ground. She kicked them off and pulled her shirt up and over her head. It surprised both Pokemon, but as she undid her bra, as her decently sized breasts fell, perk and pink, their eyes were drawn to them.

"Hey, Gallade?" The Pokemon looked up, blushing hard. "You like what you see?" A nod. "Touch them."

He called his name a few times, as if this was something he knew he couldn't actually do. The blush on his face was absolutely ridiculous, and it almost made Jess laugh, but she pushed through the humor and grabbed his arms. Gallade shook his head, his eyes getting wider and wider as he was led to Jess' breasts. When contact was made, it was almost like a mirror in his eyes was shattered. He stood there for the longest time, his odd fingers squishing into her breasts.

"Go on," Jess let go of his hands. "Play with them."

Gallade stood deathly still, his heart racing as he held Jess' breasts. They were warm, soft, softer than anything he had ever felt. He could feel her heartbeat, her quick breathing, and when she had told him to play with them, he nearly fainted. Being the obedient Pokemon he was, though, Gallade began to play. He squished them in his fingers, toyed with her nipples, pressed them together, spreaded his fingers wide and grabbed, shivering from the pleasure it brought.

Jess looked over at Snivy as he toyed with them, and noticed that Snivy was looking intently at this scene, as if it had been something she had wanted to do for a long time. Gallade gave a harder pinch, which made Jess yelp in surprise, and the Pokemon quickly took his hands away from her. She looked over at him, before grinning, taking his head in her hands, and burying his face in her chest.

Gallade shouted his name as he struggled free, but it was an impossible task. Jess was watching Snivy this whole time, and the little Pokemon's nose was practically bleeding from the excitement. After a while, she let Gallade go, and, as she expected, he nearly flew back and crashed down. Jess could see Snivy's arousal almost leaking from her slit as she watched the scene.

"Hey, Gallade?" Jess looked over at the blushing Pokemon. "Can you pull my panties down?"

Gallade's face turned, somehow, an even whiter shade of white. Within mere seconds, the blush was back, a deep crimson. He gulped hard, shaking as he stepped forward. He eyed Jess' panties, which had a rather large bulge in the front of them. His touch was cold and unsure, but he obeyed, sliding them down around her ankles. With a quivering, frightened sigh, Gallade looked back up, his eyes bulging at what he saw.

A cleanly shaven, growing mast, and a large set of balls under that. Jess normally found it hard to get aroused nowadays, especially since the hormones she had been taking, but there was something about this situation that excited her more than anything had in the past few months. Gallade looked up, his eyes wide.

"Suck on it." Jess looked over at Snivy, whose eyes were just as wide, hell, she was pretty much drooling from lust.

Jess didn't have to wait long for him to obey; Gallade obediently picked her tip up with his mouth, and worked down it. When she was in her prime, Jess was maybe six inches long, but now, with the hormones, she couldn't maintain that strong of an erection anymore, and she was maybe five inches now. It didn't seem to bother Gallade, who noisily and happily sucked on it. Jess tried not to moan too much, she wanted to teach Snivy a lesson, but Gallade was amazing at this. He knew how to apply pressure in just the right areas, knew how to suck on her so it wouldn't be painful. Before Jess experienced the first orgasm she had in months, she pushed him off. Gallade went back, on instinct, but quickly realized his fault and pulled away.

"You like doing that?"

Gallade nodded.

"Why'd you stop?"

He looked over at Snivy and said his name a few times. Snivy blushed hard, and looked away, unable to meet his gaze. After he said what he had to say, Jess tapped him on the shoulder, and smiled when he looked up. She offered her hands, and pulled him up. Once he had his balance, she pushed him against the counter Snivy was on, and got down on her knees.

"You see, Snivy," Jess looked over at her as she rubbed Gallade's large waist, looking for the erection he was sure to have by now. "if you behaved, maybe I could do something like this to you. Ah!"

She found what she was looking for; a remarkably human penis, complete with a decent sized ball sack between his legs. Gallade nearly screamed in panic as she sucked his flaccid cock into her mouth, his hands were upon her head, but one glance got them off. Jess began sucking, sucking like she had always wanted to do to a human man, but couldn't.

Gallade became hard in an instant, his throbbing, wet erection felt around four inches in her mouth. It constantly drooled salty, slimy precum, which Jess eagerly sucked up as she worked on him. The pants and moans he made as she licked and swirled her tongue around his tip made Jess's own member throb hard. It was such an amazing feeling to finally have a cock deep in her mouth, nearly gagging her at times. With a grunt, she sucked up his tip, it popped out of her mouth.

"Gallade here is really pent up. His master doesn't do stuff like this to him, right?"

"G-G-Gall-Gallade…" He shivered.

"He's also obedient, however." Jess looked up into his eyes. "I'm going to suck you off, but tell me when you're about to cum."

The Pokemon whimpered as his cock was enveloped by her warm mouth again, Jess quickly began to do all sorts of moves she had seen in online videos. Grabbing him by the hilt of his cock and stroking him off as she sucked. Suckling on his tip, his leaky tip until he nearly doubled over. Rubbing the belly of his shaft on her face as she licked his balls. Gallade panted hard, his hands rested on Jess' face as he was sucked off, his pleasure was nearly impossible to deny.

He began to fuck her mouth, each thrust pushing her tongue down. The wonderful, salty taste never went away, and as it leaked down her mouth and pattered to the ground, Jess couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to swallow his load. The more she sucked up his cock, the more she tasted him, the more she experienced this new feeling and sensation, the more the desire grew.

After a few more wet licks, a few more pants and grunts, Gallade tapped on Jess' head. Jess looked up, and saw him. His eyes were wider than saucers, his lips were trembling, and he was shaking all around. She smiled, and pulled off of his human-like member slowly, almost tempting him to bust his load right then and there. When she left him, he even humped the air in front of her for a few seconds before regaining his composure, panting slightly.

Snivy seemed flabbergasted by this, her eyes were just as wide, but she didn't make a move. Jess rose from her squatting position, wiping her mouth off as she walked over to Snivy. With a tug, she pulled the Pokemon down onto her back. Snivy looked at her in confusion, but at this point, Jess was too horny to care.

"Listen here, you little shit, I'll do this, but you need to learn respect." She dug her fingers around Snivy's groin, feeling her up. The little Pokemon shivered, looking down at her as she touched her.

The Snivy's cunt felt warm, and hard. She was clenching herself tight, Jess had to push in harder than she would have liked to. At the same time, however, it felt nice, sliding a finger straight down Snivy's tight hole until she could slide no more. The two foot tall Pokemon could clearly fit a lot more in, especially if she'd stop clenching so tight. For the first time in a very long time, Jess felt her mind becoming clouded from the erection she had.

With shaky, unsure, but needy hands, Jess grabbed Snivy and pulled her legs over the counter. Snivy's tail shot up and almost hit her balls, but it only gently smacked her rear as Jess moved closer. She rubbed her tip on the wet slit, on her Snivy's clenched, tight slit, which somehow even made her more hard. A bead of precum ran out of her tip and strands of it pulled away as Jess moved a few inches back, lining her cock up.

Snivy shook with nervousness as Jess slowly worked her tip into her, the little Pokemon's fingers scratched into the countertop as her walls were opened. This was the first time her owner had ever done anything like this, Snivy was still in shock that Jess even had a penis in the first place. As Jess began to slide in and out, Snivy suddenly realized that her length hit the spot, and groaned her name. A finger was put in her mouth, she felt a hand on the side of her head, and when she looked, Snivy saw that it was Jess, holding her.

Wanting to tease her owner, Snivy began to suck on the thumb, showing off what her tongue could do, how hard she could suck. Jess giggled, removing her thumb and placing her hand on Snivy's chest. Snivy watched as Gallade was called over, and her eyes grew wide. Suddenly, Gallade, the Pokemon she had attacked, was on her, his legs straddling her face, his cock, his twitching cock, parting her lips.

She unwillingly held it in her mouth, at first, but Gallade looked back at Jess and muttered his name. Jess stopped thrusting, and leaned over, looking at her. The sheer hostility in her eyes made it clear as to what she wanted, as to what Snivy would gain from sucking, so with a muffled groan, she began to suck. Nothing fancy, no quick tongue movements or long licks up his shaft, she just sucked.

Gallade didn't seem to mind, and groaned as he thrusted his shaft into her mouth. The taste was salty, and almost unbearable, but Snivy saw it as a necessary burden, as long as Jess kept thrusting, as long as she kept hitting that good spot. At least he was a little gentle, not to mention a little short. Gallade's cock thrusted deep into her mouth with each push, sure, but it wasn't gagging her at all.

In time, Snivy even came to like it. His short thrusts, his balls smacking against her chin, even the salty taste became bearable. When Gallade began to thrust faster, Snivy got a little worried he was about to cum. Didn't Jess say that he was a little pent up, anyway? Just how much would this creature be able to shoot into her mouth?

His thrusts became faster. Arceus, it was really going to happen, wasn't it? Gallade was going to shoot his fat load deep into her mouth, he'd coat her tongue with his spunk and make her swallow every drop. It made Snivy… squirm? In pleasure? Did she really… did she really want him to shoot into her mouth? She wished that he wasn't inside of her, but all she could think about as Jess actually made her feel good for once, was being this obedient little pet for the big Pokemon.

It wasn't something not to look forward to anymore. Snivy found that she actually needed his cum in her mouth, needed him to shoot and quiver and pulse gigantic, fat, pent up ropes of cum deep inside of her. Jess kept thrusting harder and faster, she could barely think straight anymore. All she could do was suck quicker, move her tongue around in ways that would make anyone scream in delight.

Gallade's cock pulsed hard, she got ready to accept his load, when all of a sudden, both him and Jess pulled out. They left her a panting, flustered mess of a Pokemon, both ends of her dripping with excitement and lust. Snivy looked down and saw that they were both standing in front of her, looking. She felt a little embarrassed and sat up, fighting off the dizziness she felt.

"You like being a little slut, don't you?" Jess ran a finger along her clit, which made her tense up.

Snivy nodded.

"If we give you what you want, you gonna behave for once?"

Another nod.

"You gonna pick up the house once you cum?"

"Snivy!" She whined, looking down at the throbbing erections waiting for her.

"Good."

She was picked up by Jess, who brought her to the couch. Snivy wondered what was going on, why they wouldn't just finish her on the counter, but all quickly became apparent when she felt Jess push her wet cock deep inside of her asshole. Snivy immediately cried out in pain from the unexpected entrance, but Jess put a hand around her mouth and held her close to her breasts. At the same time, Gallade stepped forward and slid his own length deep inside of her.

Snivy was terrified, at first, that, if Gallade didn't pull out, that she'd have to lay his eggs, but as soon as he thrusted in, all those thoughts went away. Somehow, Gallade felt much bigger inside of her wet pussy than her mouth, even bigger than Jess felt. The Pokemon wasted no time in fucking her like she was his; his length rammed in and out of her with haste, each push making her moan. At the same time, Jess claimed her asshole with her hard, yet slow thrusts. Between the heavy pants and breathing, the sounds of wet thrusts, and the unbearable pleasure that Snivy felt in her loins, it was paradise. She wouldn't have the time to wreck the house if it was like this more often.

Jess moaned, pushing into Snivy even harder. Her tail made it awkward to fuck her like this, but the tightness, the pleasure, it was all worth it. The tight hole was easily the best she had ever felt, and the whimpers and grunts that Snivy made Jess feel those urges she'd been trying to escape from for so long now. She figured that, just this one time, it would be okay for her to give in to her primal, base desires. After all, Snivy's asshole was just… so tight. Warm… the time Jess had spent inside of her wet pussy had been awesome as well, but it couldn't compare to what she felt now.

She somehow felt Gallade's cock as he fucked her; Jess didn't know just how much separation was between Snivy's pussy and ass, but she guessed not a lot. As he fucked her, Jess felt his cock poke unto the belly of her own member, and man was it a good feeling. Everything just felt so good, so right, so warm and wet…

Jess shivered as, for the first time in a very long time, she shot her load. Everything clenched up as she came, she held Snivy closer to her, tighter, as the Pokemon let out muffled moans. A few hard throbs of her cock, a few grunts later, and the warm afterglow of a fantastic orgasm overtook her.

Gallade watched in surprise as the human finished. Her balls would clench tight, rise a bit, and then sink down as she shot her load. His surprise didn't come from the fact that she had ejaculated, it came from just how quick she did it. Snivy might have been a good fuck, sure, but to last maybe a minute? Shameful.

He grabbed Snivy from the human's grip, pulling the Pokemon away from her. She looked up in surprise as her wet cock fell from Snivy's asshole, falling to her belly with a wet splat, but Gallade didn't see her. He walked over to a wall and leaned Snivy onto it, and roughly began to fuck her. His cock slid in and out of her pulsing, clenched hole as he went faster and faster, a true punishment for the sneaky little vine whip she had given him.

It made him feel dominant; the pictures on the wall shook with the sheer force at which he thrusted. The pleasure was a mere bonus for Gallade, he didn't even feel close yet. He was pent up, sure, but it was important to teach this little Pokemon a lesson. The warm cum that the human had shot into Snivy's asshole dribbled out, it felt almost cold as his ball sack slapped hard against the used, broken in hole.

Snivy kept crying out the first syllable of her name as he fucked her. Normally, he'd be able to understand her, like humans do with each other, but he guessed his cock was just too much for her to even do anything but cry out in pleasure. Good. It made him go even faster, harder, he focused all the pent up aggression and repressed sexual feelings he felt for his owner out onto Snivy.

The end result actually gave him some pause. Snivy had held her breath for a few seconds before screaming her name, clenching so tightly that Gallade feared his cock might fall off. She was having her own orgasm, finishing before even he did. Pride was overflowing from him as he pushed through her clenching orgasm, fucking her quicker and quicker.

He could feel every inch of her oddly textured walls close in on his cock, Gallade knew he couldn't last for much longer. As much as he wanted to, as much as he wanted to continue to fuck this moaning, almost screaming Pokemon, he decided that it would be best to give her a messy load. With a grunt of his name, he wrapped his arms around Snivy and pulled her from the wall, and spun around. The human watched him as he spun Snivy around, forcing her onto her hands and knees. Gallade would finish inside of her in the most embarrassing way possible; as if she was no more than a common Rockruff.

He grabbed her tail, pulling it close against his body as he fucked her. Gallade was so close now, and the bouncing and groaning from Snivy as she was fucked through her orgasm made him feel all the closer. Another hand grabbed one of her chubby thighs, pulling it up, showing her off for the human as he pulled her faster and faster onto his cock.

After one last hard thrust inside of her, Gallade held himself still. Normally, he liked to pull out and finish by jerking off. It usually felt much better, but he was still needing to teach this Snivy a lesson. His cock throbbed with each rope of cum that he shot out, filling the little Pokemon's belly up with his seed. Each pulse inside of her made him grunt a little, it had been so long since he had felt something like this.

When the wonderful feelings went away, Gallade looked down at Snivy in slight disgust. It wasn't that she had somehow managed to get a hit in, it was that she was such a nasty, untrained Pokemon. He pushed her off his cock and stood up, a bit wobbly, and sat down next to the human.

Jess watched as Snivy laid there, shivering, her pussy leaking with Gallade's cum. The Pokemon had shot much more than she could have ever believed, there was a small puddle from all of the white stuff that had leaked out. Snivy didn't do anything for the longest time, just laid there and moaned. Jess got up, and looked down at her.

"Well, I hope this was a valuable lesson. Pick the house up now."

With that, Jess looked over at Gallade. To be honest, she had wanted to spend more time with his cock inside of her mouth, so she called him. He obediently rose and strode over to his side, and Jess got one more look at Snivy before she pushed Gallade onto the messed up bed and closed the door. Maybe she'd finally get the message, and stop being such an asshole. If she didn't… Jess sucked Gallade's cock up into her mouth, as she tasted the remnants of Snivy on it, she realized that it could easily be shoved back inside of her.

. . .

Hello! If you liked reading, why not join my Discord server? It's a fun place to talk to like-minded individuals and also read my stories as I write them! Code to join is t7hp3d5


	29. Nicobay

There's... all sorts of sex in this story. Straight. Gay. Idk, read at your own risk.

Nicobay took in a breath of fresh air as he looked around the forest, and groaned loudly, obnoxiously. Each step he took was becoming more and more of an effort until he could walk no longer. Standing there, Nicobay wondered why, of all days, Skrien, his dad, had wanted him to patrol the forest. Was there any particular reason, on this insanely hot day, that he was to march around the outskirts of the forest? He kicked a pebble angrily out from the dirt and, as it flew through the air, snapped it into dust with a lightning quick vine whip.

The loud crack made some spooked bird Pokemon fly away, Nicobay looked up as they soared through the air, wishing he was one of them. His dad couldn't tell him what to do if he could just fly away. Nobody could tell him what to do.

"And fly I would." Nicobay sighed, turning his face to the ground. He'd fly out of this stupid forest, fly so far away that nobody, nothing could touch him. "Stupid dad and his stupid patrols."

He sighed again, out of self-pity, and turned back towards the forest. At the very least, he'd get out of the sun. The shade almost tickled his back as Nicobay walked into it. Even if it was only slightly cooler than standing in the sun, it felt so much better. It was also convenient that there was a rather comfy looking tree that he could rest under as well…

Yeah, this was much better. He was nestled in some roots by the trunk of this massive tree, which was right near a rather blissful stream. Dad told him to be back home by nightfall, and by the look of the lazy afternoon sun, Nicobay realized that he had some time to kill. His eyes felt heavy, and he couldn't stop the yawning; last night wasn't cut out for sleeping.

He didn't even realize it until it was too late, but very soon, Nicobay found himself in a deep, wonderful sleep. The stream, the tiredness he felt from walking around all day, and the warm breeze he felt made it impossible to stay awake. In his dreams, Nicobay wasn't being bossed around by his dad, and wasn't made to do patrols, instead, he could do things that interested him, like encounters with well-endowed Nidokings…

. . .

When he finally jolted awake, two things became readily apparent to Nicobay. One, was that it was almost dark out. Two, his dad would most likely kill him. He tried not to panic too much as he rose from the ground, but the overly long nap had taken his coordination from him; Nicobay quickly fell over. With an exasperated groan, he picked himself up and began walking down…

He was pretty sure this was the way he came; that cracked tree looked familiar, and he remembered hearing the stream for most of the patrol. As he unknowingly walked in the opposite way from his camp, Nicobay wondered of his punishment. Dad wasn't the type of Pokemon that one could just shrug off; very bossy and commanding, and more than willing to dish out punishment if you disobeyed him. Even if Nicobay had a whole two feet, and nearly a hundred and sixty pounds on him when he was a Meganium, the Umbreon could still take him down in seconds.

Nicobay was so caught up in worrying about his punishment that he barely heard the snapping of a branch maybe six feet in front of him. He paused, eyes growing wide, and froze, standing as still as a statue. There were two of them that he could hear; a male and female human. They weren't supposed to be in these woods, it was why dad had even sent him out on these stupid patrols. Nicobay knew it was his duty to drive them off, but he couldn't muster up the courage to.

Besides, it wasn't like the humans were doing anything bad, like cutting down trees or battling their Pokemon. Come to think of it, if they even had any Pokemon, they were hidden somewhere in their backpacks; he didn't see any of the red and white Pokeballs on them. So that's what he'd do; Nicobay would follow the humans. If they caused him any trouble, he'd just vine whip them out of the forest.

"How much longer? I'm not going to eat you out if you just get all sweaty and smelly." Oh! They were talking! Nicobay drew a bit closer to eavesdrop on them.

"Of course you will. Especially if it's what the fans want."

"Fans? Could use one of those right now."

"Stop complaining babe, it's like a minute away. Besides, your sweaty cock probably doesn't smell too good either right now."

Nicobay watched as the man stuck a hand down his pants, and then brought it up to his face. After a deep whiff, the man chuckled as the woman groaned in disgust. Nicobay caught a whiff as well with his superior nose, and he had to say that the man was sweaty, yes, but didn't smell all that bad.

"You're disgusting."

"Love 'ya babe."

"Ugh."

After a few more minutes of following them, the three of them stopped by the river bank. The current here was much stronger than where Nicobay had taken a nap; he easily would have been swept away if he stepped in. The humans, however, didn't seem interested in swimming. Instead, they took their backpacks off. Then their shirts. Shorts?

When the two of them took their underwear off, Nicobay blushed hard and was thoroughly confused. It was warm out, sure, but not enough to justify getting naked. Nicobay was always naked, sure, but he had thicker skin than the humans, and ways to regulate his heat. He continued to watch these humans.

With a grin, Nicobay saw that he had been right; the humans pulled out two Pokeballs each from their packs; the female released a Charizard, and the male released a Nidoking. Upon seeing the large, purple poison type, Nicobay's eyes grew wide, and he gulped. Nidoking was told to gather wood by the male, and he sauntered away.

The humans sat on a rock, the Charizard between them. If their nudity bothered the Pokemon, he certainly didn't show it. Instead, he wrapped the two in his wings as they hugged him. What was going on here? Nicobay was so terribly confused. He was just about to go up and ask when the Nidoking stepped back into view, dragging a rather large tree behind him.

His eyes grew wide as the Nidoking ripped large chunks from the tree with ease, digging his claws into the bark and pulling. They came off with loud cracks, and were thrown into a large pile near the humans and the Charizard. Once there was a decently sized pile, Charizard didn't even need to be told what to do, he blasted the wood with the hellfire from his maw. Even if the wood was wet, it didn't matter; it ignited in a flash and soon, there was a comfortably warm fire in the middle.

The male human walked over to Nidoking and sat next to him, pulling the Pokemon into a hug, but of course, being careful to avoid any pointy bits. He watched them for a few minutes longer as the fire blazed on. They seemed to be having a good time, and, although the nudity was a little weird, it wasn't like they were causing the forest any trouble.

"Hello, humans!" Nicobay happily said as he walked from his hiding spot.

Almost immediately, both the Charizard and the Nidoking rose to their full heights, which worried Nicobay a little bit. It was all they did, however; they didn't make any moves or anything, just stood up. The humans were looking around and scrambling to throw some clothing on when the Charizard gave him a weird look. The powerful beast walked over and squatted down, giving Nicobay an incredulous look.

"You do realize they can't hear you?" Charizard's voice was deep and sounded like he was older than he looked.

"Yeah they can! I dunno how it works, but I can talk to humans just fine."

Charizard huffed and stood again, giving a worried look to the Nidoking. The large purple beast didn't quite tower over Nicobay, but he was still an intimidating creature. One prick of those horns and he was sure to be vomiting all night, not to mention the bathroom issues. Being poisoned wasn't exactly on Nicobay's agenda, so he took a cautious step back.

"What'ja want." It was more of a statement instead of a question; Nidoking already looked bored with this encounter.

"I-I just wanted to say "hello," and see what your… your group was doing here." He gulped, the Nidoking had taken another step forward, as if he was refusing to give Nicobay any space to even breathe.

"You said your hello. Leave." With that, the disinterested Nidoking turned around and walked back to his trainer, who, at this point, had been watching the encounter with wide, quizzical eyes.

The male human rose, taking a few hesitant, nervous steps forward. Nicobay wondered why the human looked so nervous. If anything, he was the one at a disadvantage, even looking over at Charizard made him shake. The first thing that the man did was rudely poke the star that was on his forehead.

"Ow." He pulled back a bit, but the human jumped back a full three feet.

It was quite an amusing sight, and Nicobay couldn't help but chuckle as the fear in the man's eyes only seemed to grow more. He wondered why all humans acted like this around him, it wasn't like talking Pokemon were unheard of. They were rare, sure, but not impossible.

"You… he… he can talk…" The man looked over at the woman, who had her hands nervously covering her groin.

"What… what do you mean?"

"S-say something!" The man looked and pointed at Nicobay, who grinned.

"Um… Sure! My name's Nicobay, and I wanted to say "hello," but when I did everyone scrambled around and well…" Nicobay giggled, then, "I think you know what happened after that."

"Ho… holy…" The man bit one of his pointer fingers and gave a sharp, gaspy chuckle under his breath as he looked on in wonder.

"Well, um… Nicobay, was it?" He looked over at the woman, who was pointing at him. He smiled and nodded. "What did you want? B-besides saying "hello," that is."

"Oh… well uh…" He looked down at the ground. What was he going to say to them? Nicobay mentally kicked himself in the rear as he realized that this wasn't a new thing. He constantly introduced himself to humans, and, constantly, this was their reaction. For some reason, they never seemed to want to talk to him after they realized that he could talk back. "I don't know. I think I just wanted to say thank you for not wrecking my home."

"Your home?"

"Yeah!" He chuckled, motioning in a circle with a vine whip that made the Charizard's eyes narrow. "This forest, Skrien, my dad, and I live in it, so thanks!"

"N-no problem." She said, smiling nervously. "Is… is your dad around?"

"Oh shoot… yeah… um no, he's back at camp and man is he going to be mad…" The color drained from his face as he thought about the scolding that he'd be getting one he went back. "He doesn't like it when people disobey him, and I was supposed to be back like… a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"A-Ann, don't you think we should let him get back to… to Skyrim or whatever it was?"

Ann, if that was the name of the female, looked at the male with a disappointed look. She shook her head and smiled apologetically at Nicobay.

"It's Skrien, Colt, and no. Nicobays a pretty charming Pokemon." She looked over at Nicobay and patted the log next to her, scooching over. "C'mon. I think that your dad wouldn't mind you being late a bit longer."

"Oh, um… I don't want to intrude. I should just go?"

"Nonsense! You sit that butt down right here!" Ann, it seemed, didn't feel the imaginary tension that Colt did. Regardless, Nicobay obeyed her and sat nervously, eyeing the Charizard. When Ann followed his view, she chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about him, he's a big marshmallow."

"A marshmallow that can obliterate you in a moment. No sudden moves, got it?"

Nicobay nodded, gulping.

"A-anyway, what… what were you two… or, well, four, doing out here?"

"We were going to shoot a por-"

"Hun!" Colt suddenly snapped at her, blushing hard. Ann looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

"It's a talking Pokemon. You think he knows what a porno is?"

"Well…" Colt looked down and blushed, hard. "It's just… weird."

"I'm a he!" Nicobay cheerfully smiled at the man. "Or… well, I can be a she as well."

"What?" Colt looked over at Nicobay, exasperated and seemingly tired.

"Y-yeah. Ever since I evolved into a Bayleef, I could change into a Meganium. When I'm a Bayleef, I'm a boy, and when I'm a Meganium, I'm a girl." Nicobay smiled, as if, not only was a talking Pokemon normal, but a Pokemon who's genders changed based on its evolution - which he could also control - was normal as well.

"Tauros-shit." Colt spat out, the disbelief in his voice was intense.

He frowned, a bit fed up with just how hostile this man was. Nicobay hadn't done anything wrong; why was he suddenly on the spotlight of this nihilistic man? It didn't take long for him to evolve into a Meganium; with a brilliant flash of light, he felt his body change like he had done so many times before. Ten seconds after the man had claimed Tauros-shit, Nicobay wasn't a Bayleef; she was a Meganium.

Everyone looked at him in stunned silence, but Nicobay wanted to prove them wrong even further. She stood up, turned, and lifted a hind leg. With two vines, Nicobay spread her slit, showing the tight looking hole off to her apparent audience. Once she felt they had gotten a good enough look, Nicobay turned around, brows raised in puffed-up smugness.

She sat down, now a full two feet taller than her Bayleef form. Both humans and Pokemon looked on in stunned silence, none of them talking or anything. Nicobay realized just how awkward this must all be for them. His dad was well used to Nicobay's powers, so this wasn't weird for him anymore, but for strangers…

"Yeah… I'm um… sorry. Must be a lot to take in." Nicobay gulped and looked down at the ground.

"It certainly is." One of Colt's eyes was twitching, but it wasn't either of the ones he was using to look at Nicobay.

"Oh! Um… your thing…" Nicobay gulped, a bit surprised.

"Hm? Ha… yeah, sorry it's just…" Colt looked over at Ann, and to Nicobay's surprise, she saw that Ann was looking just as hungrily at him. "You know what a porno is, Nicobay?"

She shook her head, innocently looking up between Colt and Ann. Ann got up and walked over to Nicobay, sitting down on the other side of her. She gulped, looking over at the human.

"A porno is a video, essentially. Moving pictures?"

"I know what a video is. Just not a porno." Nicobay laughed.

"Oh… well, a porno is a video of people… or Pokemon… or Pokemon and people, well, humans having all kinds of fun."

"Is that why you're naked?" Nicobay laughed again upon the sudden realization that these two humans were here in his forest just to have sex.

"Yup!" Colt put an arm around Nicobay's neck, pulling her close and laughing. "We got the camera in a bag, is it… something you'd be interested in doing?"

Nicobay's heart raced as she looked over at their bag. There was indeed a small lump in it, a perfect size for a video camera, and well… Nicobay hadn't had sex in quite a long time. The downside of protecting the forest was that nobody wanted to do anything fun when they saw her coming. With haste, Nicobay nodded, looking over at Ann and Colt with glee.

"Yes! It'll be fun!"

"Well, I guess it's settled. Hun, you mind grabbing the camera?" Colt hopped up and walked over to a bag, rifling through it as his naked wife started the camera up. Nicobay watched them as they got ready, his heart beating a bit quicker as she realised that she was about to have sex.

Colt grabbed the camera from his wife as Nicobay transformed back into a male Bayleef. She beckoned him over, lifting one of his legs up as Nidoking slipped his rather girthy cock inside of him. Nicobay groaned in disbelief at how quick and fun everything had suddenly become, and was glad that the large Nidoking was using lube. Nicobay felt himself getting hard as Ann pushed a few fingers into his slit, working them around his member as Nidoking began to huff, panting away.

When he was at full mast, which took all of seconds, Ann went under him. It was a tight fit, but she was able to squeeze under him, and slid her warm walls around his own leaky cock. That was when Colt stepped in, filming all sorts of angles as Nicobay was both fucked, and fucked, at the same time. Each time Nidoking thrusted in, he saw stars, as the larger Pokemon grinded his barbed cock against his prostate. He already felt close, what with Ann moaning loudly and Nidoking thrusting hard, but held it in.

Nicobay had to admit that it was a little weird being filmed having sex. Colt wasn't afraid to lift one of his legs to get a good shot of his cock filling his wife up, nor was he afraid of showing his own arousal. He couldn't blame Colt if he was; Ann's moans as she slid back and forth on his rod made him feel like he wanted to shoot gallons into her. He blushed hard as he felt Nidoking grab his waist, beginning to powerfully fuck him.

The Pokemon was serious about his breeding, much to Nicobay's delight. Each time Nidoking thrusted, he went even deeper in than the last one he had been with had been able to manage. It tickled his guts, and he certainly would feel it tomorrow, but as for right now, Nicobay just enjoyed the ride, moaning his name softly as he curled his claws into the dirt.

He felt his cock spasm inside of Ann, he was nearly about to cum, he needed to cum, when he felt Ann pull off. Worse, Nidoking pulled out as well, leaving him a gaping, horny mess of a Pokemon. Nicobay looked up and saw that Ann was shuffling over to the log, and sat down, wincing from the pain. Nidoking joined her, his barbed cock slowly growing limp, but Nicobay was still hard as a rock.

"W-what… why'd we stop?" He weakly asked as he laid down.

"It's a porn, silly!" Ann giggled, leaning on Nidoking.

"Porn isn't just about recording sex, Nicobay." Colt said as he squatted in front of him. "It's about angles, how long someone can do something with someone, the explosive cumshot comes at the end. Now, do you think you can transform into a female?"

Nicobay grumbled to himself, a little pissed at being blue-balled, but did as he was asked. Again, a brilliant flash of light, and he was now a she. Standing, Nicobay grinned.

"Now what?" She asked, already feeling her arousal dripping between her legs.

"Now, Ann, will 'ya?" Colt handed the camera off to Ann and stroked himself to a full erection.

He laid down in front of Nicobay and beckoned for her to move forward, and it clicked in her head what he wanted her to do. Once over Colt, Nicobay got down on her knees and shivered as she felt the man enter him. He was most likely the biggest human she had ever been with, but it only got better from there. The angry looking Charizard stepped in front of her, his long, tapered hemipenes throbbing in front of her face. Nidoking, at the same time Charizard pushed both of his lengths into her mouth, pressed himself inside of her ass for the second time that night, all while Colt rammed away at her pussy.

Nicobay's eyes watered as Charizard began to fuck her mouth, grabbing her cheeks and using them to his advantage. Colt was slapping her hard, each time he thrusted, she could feel his cock sliding against her sensitive clit, which made her shiver, and Nidoking? Nidoking was fucking her harder than he had before, his barbed cock beat away at her ass. She was glad that, at least, Nidoking's barbs weren't as pronounced as she knew his kind could be. If she was honest with herself, Nicobay could even say that she quite enjoyed Ann recording her being fucked.

Charizard suddenly pulled out, much to her dismay, but when she saw what was coming for her, she was glad. Nidoking walked over to her, wiping his cock off with a rag, tossing it into the fire as he slid his large tip into her mouth. After a few sucks of his weird, barbed tip, she felt Charizard slip one of his large hemipenes into her ass, the other pushed and stretched her pussy wide open as he slid inside with Colt. She was being triple penetrated, Charizard quickly began to fuck her, grabbing her chubby thighs with his talons. Colt's cock was a little squished inside of her, but it felt fucking amazing.

She found that Nidoking's cock was a bit easier to manage than she thought. Nicobay could easily deepthroat his barbed shaft, using her tongue to lap around his sensitive tip, a feat which got increased camera time from Ann. The Nidoking groaned in disbelief as he was deepthroated, and rested a massive, clawed hand on her head, using his own leverage to fuck her further, all the while Charizard and Colt had their way with her.

If she was honest, Nicobay wouldn't have minded spending a night with Charizard alone. Two penises… that was unique for her. Never been with someone that had them, and she enjoyed the feeling of her ass filled, at the same time her slit was being filled as well. Each time Charizard pulled out, he didn't gently push in, oh, no, he rammed in. He knew that she could handle it, and Nicobay loved him for it. Colt was there as well, but compared to the large fire type, he was rather small, but she really got off on his touches.

While the sensation of Colt fucking her was lackluster to say the least, Nicobay would quiver in delight as he ran his hands around her belly and down to her clit, rubbing it in small, hard circles. The circles made her toes curl into the dirt even further, and she wished that the moans of enjoyment could escape her throat without being gagged by Nidoking's eight-inch, barbed cock. That Pokemon was getting relentless now! No longer was he just fucking her, it seemed that, when he got into it, Nidoking was a breeding machine.

Both Charizard and Nidoking roared their names, which frightened Nicobay. Colt quickly scuttled out from under her and took another camera from his bag. He stood in front of Nicobay, his cock throbbing hard as he recorded her face taking a mouthful of dick, and she wondered if Ann was next to Charizard. Her mind went a bit adrift, but when the Pokemon roared their names loudly, and she got the first taste of Nidoking cum, she snapped back to reality.

At this point, she wasn't even sucking, Nicobay just let her mouth be used by the Nidoking as his personal cum dumpster. Wet, warm ropes of cum splattered and spewed inside of her maw, quickly overflowing and dribbling out and on her chin. At the same time, Charizard's hot seed filled both her ass and her pussy in tandem, the feeling of which made Nicobay squirm. It was almost a bit too hot, but it was such an awesome feeling being filled up at the same time by the same Pokemon that she didn't mind the heat.

Once Nidoking had finished, he pulled out, taking his barbed cock in his hand and slapping it on her cum-soaked face a few times as Colt recorded him. Charizard was still, somehow, shooting his own load, so Nicobay spat the remainder of the cum out, shuddering hard. Pump after pump of cum was blasted into her orifices, and after what seemed like an eternity, Charizard finally pulled out. Nicobay groaned loudly as she felt him leave, realizing just how big of a Pokemon he really was. Cum gushed out of her ass and her pussy, dripping from her belly onto the ground, all she could do was try and recover, her legs quivering in delight. The only thing Nicobay wished for was just a few more minutes with both Charizard and Colt inside of her.

"Alright everyone, good work!" Colt set the camera down and grabbed a bottle of water, opening it up and smiling. "Everyone take a small break."

Nicobay looked up in confusion as she was left quivering, shaking from the through rutting she had just gotten. Ann walked over to her and squatted down, smiling warmly. She put a bowl down and poured some water into it, which Nicobay greedily drank up.

"What's going on?" She said, finding the strength to get to her feet.

"We're just taking a small break. Colt doesn't have much in the way of stamina, so he can't go for long before he needs to cool down. C'mon, let's wash you up." Ann had a rag she dipped into the stream when they got over there.

Nicobay blushed as she had Nidoking's and Charizard's cum washed off of her, surprised at just how seriously Ann took to cleaning her lady parts. Once she felt better, Colt approached her, a wide grin on his face. He was still throbbing, hard as a rock, but had two Pokeballs in his hand.

"You up for a bit more? Maybe as a male?" Colt moved the Pokeballs around in one hand, as they clacked together, they had an enchanting effect on Nicobay.

"Fine. But changing my stuff takes a lot out of me!" Nicobay could maybe transform back into a female maybe one more time before she got too tired to do so. Yet again, she transformed into a he, panting in slight exhaustion as it happened.

Once Nicobay was an adorable Bayleef, Colt let the Pokemon out of their balls. Immediately, he was taken aback. Not just one, but two pseudo-legendary Pokemon; an Arcanine, and a Dragonite. Each of these two monstrously big creatures were, at the very least, twice as tall as Nicobay. Confused, he walked around the Pokemon, and gulped when he saw Arcanine's intimidatingly large sheath and massive set of balls, his tip already excitedly poking out.

"How um…" Nicobay looked over at Ann and Colt. "How am I supposed to do anything with either of these two? They're gigantic!"

"I reckon you can take 'em both." Colt grinned.

Nicobay looked over at Ann, uncertainty in his eyes, but an encouraging, warm smile from Ann was what convinced him. With a resolve in his eyes, Nicobay turned over and looked up at these towering Pokemon. He knew Arcanine's typically had gigantic lengths, and knots to match, but from the hunger in the canine's eyes, he knew that this towering Pokemon wanted that knot inside of him. He slowly lost his nerve as he looked over at Dragonite. This Pokemon was just as tall as Arcanine, but Nicobay had never been with one. He didn't know if… well, anything.

"Should… we get started then?" Nicobay looked over at the Dragonite, who was hovering pretty close to his face. He lifted a paw and placed it on a spot he believed to be the slit that housed this Pokemon's length.

The Dragonite reached down and picked him up like he weighed nothing. Nicobay laughed in nervous glee as he was carried somewhere, but the ride was short. Dragonite placed him down on a rock, his back and front legs splayed out in front of him. It suddenly clicked inside of him as to why he was placed on this rock when Arcanine's two massive paws slammed down on either side of his head. Nicobay yelped in fear from that, as well as a pair of cold, cold fingers slipping inside of his asshole. They moved something around inside of him, but because of the massive tree trunk legs on either side, he couldn't turn and look. The fingers were withdrawn, and Colt walked around to his front, shaking a bottle of lube in front of him.

"Don't want Arcanine tearing you a new hole."

"He might just anyway. Arcanine's have large dicks, right?"

"Normally, yes," Ann walked in front of him, letting him take a sip out of a water bottle. "but this Arcanine is a bit… well, he's small. You don't have to worry too much about him."

"Alright, ready?" Colt was there, camera in hand.

Nicobay nodded, and all of a sudden, he felt something poke at his ass. One, two, three pokes, and all of a sudden, his ass was stretched beyond what he thought he could take. He let out a pained roar as Arcanine began to hump him; wasn't he supposed to be small? This titan of a Pokemon felt at least to be around a foot long! Nicobay closed his eyes and quickly sucked in air, and let out a shuddering gasp when, all of a sudden, a cock was smushed against his lips.

It dawned on him, as the long, tapered shaft drove its way inside of him, that Dragonite wasn't just for show. Nicobay opened his eyes and then opened them further in surprise. Dragonite was also incredibly well endowed; even with a small, tapered tip, he was easily fifteen inches in length. If he had a thick cock like Arcanine had, he wouldn't've been sure if he could have taken all of this. But as Dragonite pushed himself inside of Nicobay's throat, he didn't take any motion to stop him.

Soon, the dragon type had hilted, and thankfully so. He was a few inches away from Nicobay's gag reflex, which was pretty deep down in his throat, but anything that touched it would typically make him vomit. It had only happened once before, and he doubted it would happen today. The two Pokemon pushed their lengths inside of him and held their position, not making a move. Nicobay looked around in confusion, and saw that Ann was taking various pictures of them. Colt was nowhere to be seen.

"And… go!" Ann backed up, sitting on a rock.

Immediately, Nicobay felt both the Pokemon pull out, before ramming their cocks in at the same time. Thankfully, it didn't continue like that; very soon, Arcanine picked up his pace as Dragonite took slow, indifferent thrusts down his throat. Nicobay tried his best to suck on the Pokemon's length, but Dragonite didn't seem to enjoy this all too much. Even when Nicobay used his tongue to swirl around the length, sucking harder than ever before, there was barely a glimmer of recognition in his eyes.

After his ministrations went unnoticed, Nicobay rolled his own eyes and just tried to enjoy Arcanine's massive length as it pounded him. Each time the Pokemon's impressively large cock slammed deep inside of his ass, his knot was pushed closer and closer inside. The large, furry ball sack between his legs whumped against Nicobay's tapered dick. It easily got him aroused more than he thought it would have, the very motion made Nicobay begin to hump the rock he was on.

He was confused when he felt Dragonite's paws on him. Nicobay looked up from his dazed stupor and saw that the Pokemon had his eyes clenched tightly shut, and was biting his lip as if he was already close. But that was just… silly, right? There was no way he could be this close. If he was, however, Nicobay beginning to suck and lick his shaft like there was no end must surely not have helped him. Dragonite looked down, a shocked expression on his face, and began to pant, trying, and failing, to make him stop. Nicobay grinned deviously, and reached up with his vines, pulling Dragonite's hands off of his head.

With the lack of control on his head, Nicobay began to suck, and suck hard. Each time he went up Dragonite's length, he could suck and feel a wet spattering of precum dribble down his throat. This monster of a Pokemon was much closer than he thought, which made Nicobay grin. He pleased Dragonite quickly, no longer being fucked, instead ordering this Pokemon to cum. Before anything happened, however, Arcanine suddenly bumped his knot against Nicobay's ass, and did so with great force.

The gigantic length inside of his throat suddenly took a back seat; Nicobay groaned, sputtered, moaned as Arcanine fucked him harder than he had ever been fucked. He wasn't sure how Arcanine was moving as fast as he was, but it didn't matter. With each rapid thrust into Nicobay, stars lit up in his field of view. Arcanine was hitting his prostate, thrusting and grinding against it as he humped him. With a couple more thrusts, Arcanine did something that scared Nicobay.

He began to push his knot inside of him. To his surprise, however, it wasn't as bad or as painful as he dreaded it to be. With a roar, and a solid, loud, fleshy pop, he felt a large presence fill his ass. Nicobay didn't even grunt much, just clenched tightly in surprise. Before he could think about what was going on too much, Dragonite put his paws back on his head. Nicobay looked up to see a devious smirk on the large Pokemon's face, right before he began to fuck his face again.

This time, Dragonite meant it. His hips moved rapidly, his groin humped Nicobay's mouth twice or thrice every second. The long, freakishly long tapered shaft slid in and out of his throat, tickling his gag reflex with each push. All Nicobay could do was groan in satisfaction as Dragonite fucked him, as something else was happening at the same time. The Arcanine was shooting his hot, sticky load deep inside of him. Nicobay could feel it filling him, its warmth, its presence.

Dragonite's thrusts slowly settled down, until he was moving at a languid, almost impassive pace. With a frown, Nicobay looked up to see Dragonite's eyes softly screwed shut, a fang was biting his lower lip as he gave soft grunts every few seconds. He didn't know how he hadn't felt it, but surely enough, Dragonite was ejaculating down his throat. The wet splattering of cum gushing down him, the pulses that were in sync with Dragonite's moans, it was just unexpected.

And so he sat there as both Arcanine and Dragonite filled him up like he had never been filled up. It was humiliating, especially when Colt came around to record his stuffed, blushing face; he couldn't do anything but look away. Arcanine was the first to pull away; his massive lower legs went to Nicobay's right, and he spun around. He was a little confused as to why Arcanine wasn't moving, but with a muffled scream, Nicobay felt the Pokemon pull his now titanic knot out of his stretched asshole. It must have inflated while he was inside of him, because it wasn't that big when it was pushed in.

Colt quickly walked around and got a nice long shot of the cum pouring out of Nicobay's asshole; he could just feel the eyes on him. He looked up at Dragonite to see the larger Pokemon looking back down at him, a lazy, pleased look grinning down at him. It felt like Nicobay was gagging up a stringy piece of meat when Dragonite finally pulled his fifteen-inch length out of him. Nicobay was surprised when he saw that Dragonite's cock was a lot veinier than it was when he saw it last. Just to add to his humiliation, Dragonite took the last six inches of his mast in his hand and gave it a nice, long, stroking squeeze, and another rope of cum sputtered out and landed on Nicobay's blushing face.

It dribbled down his forehead and pattered to the ground as Dragonite walked away, and Nicobay hopped off the rock, grunting in pain from his ass as he landed. He looked around, in a daze, and walked forward, wincing, and making his cock throb against his belly so it wouldn't drag in the dirt, but he didn't have to go far. After a few seconds, he was standing at eye level with the weirdest dick he had ever seen.

Barbs? Yes. Knots? Sure. Barbs and knots? Absolutely. But… a weird, big, red tip cowled in skin that was as pale as the flesh behind it. He looked up and saw that it was connected to Colt, who was aiming the camera down with one hand. A glance down showed him stroking his mast off, which was just as weird. Each time he moved his length backwards, that… hood thing went back with him, sliding down his bulbous tip to reveal even more of the reddish-purple thing.

Colt was jerking off, this much Nicobay knew. It just looked weird, but he didn't want the man not to get the full experience. He wrapped a vine around the base of his larger shaft and began to pump up and down with his hand in unison. Colt nearly doubled over when he wrapped another vine around his fleshy, smooth ball sack, effectively cutting the circulation off. Very soon, all Colt could do was record as Nicobay eagerly took over, stroking the man's shaft with his vines as he gave soft, gentle licks to his tip when that hood thing wasn't over it.

Very soon, the precum coated and soaked his tongue, so Nicobay unfurled the vine wrapped around Colt's shaft and stuck his entire length down his throat. He made sure it was thoroughly coated with his saliva and Colt's pre before pulling it out and wrapping the vine around it again. Colt's legs began to shake as Nicobay moved his tight vine up and down his cock, glancing his tip with each squeeze upwards.

He made a bold move and unwrapped Colt's balls, bringing the vine up to his mouth and sucking on it for a few moments. After, he led it to Colt's clenched rear and, even though it was a bit hard to push inside of, pushed his bulb in. The man winced hard, but once Nicobay got to his prostate and generously began to rub it, he stopped, beginning to moan and shake even harder. Nicobay began to grind against the walnut sized organ, which actually got a fierce groan out of Colt.

"N-Nicobay…" Colt mumbled, but Nicobay already knew what Colt wanted.

He rubbed harder, stroked faster, and very soon, he felt the man's ass clench tight against his vine. At first, he was a little disappointed. There was a small dribble of his cum, and that's all there was for a few seconds. Colt then gasped hard, and instantly, Nicobay was pelted by rope after rope of his thick white stuff. Six wonderful spurts later, and Colt was spent; all that came out was some drooling mixture of cum and precum that didn't go far.

Thoroughly covered, Nicobay walked over to the river. He dunked his head into the running water, his cock still hard as a rock. The need to cum was overwhelming, and he guessed that nobody would take care of him, but was surprised when he turned around and saw Ann beckoning him over. Curiously, he walked over to her.

"Yes?" He looked down at her, his cock throbbing even harder as he saw her spread legs, and what lay between them.

"Yes what? It's the finale, time for you to fuck me!" Ann giggled, reaching down and spreading her lips.

Nicobay's entire body seemed to melt as he realized that he'd actually be able to satisfy his own urge. He could barely hold his smile back as he nearly jumped onto Ann, his length already dripping pre as it spatted onto her belly. Ann squealed in joy as she felt him throb on her belly; it was warm, thick, long, everything she had wanted, and Nicobay knew it. It didn't take long for Ann to grab him by his hilt and lead his tapered tip into her already wet folds.

Nicobay felt her shudder hard around his length as he rammed his entire cock inside of her. Almost instantly, he felt himself double over in pleasure. With a shuddering, high pitched moan, Nicobay used Ann's tight, wet walls to void his cum, pumping rope after rope deep into her. It eventually dripped from her walls as Nicobay shot more and more into her.

"Did… did you just…"

"Ssshhhh…" Nicobay murmured. He had been holding back this orgasm for what felt like hours now, he certainly wasn't going to let talking ruin it.

One, two, three more pulses of cum later, and he was spent. But Nicobay had other plans for Ann. A bit of revenge on the whole cast of characters that had had their cocks inside of him. He reached down with a vine, wrapping it tight around the base of his length. As much as he could, he would pump more blood into his length before squeezing his vines shut. He did this until he was constricting a painfully erect cock. Before Ann could mutter any kind of disapproval at his single-thrust orgasm, he stuffed her again, and this time, he could hear her moan loudly in approval.

There, surprisingly, wasn't much pleasure he felt when he held himself like this. Just more… pain. Blood filled his cock until it bulged in places it didn't usually, but now wasn't about feeling good. Now was about revenge and bringing Ann to an orgasm in front of her mate. Nicobay, with his goal in mind, began to fuck Ann like she was another Bayleef. Rough, hard, fast, but the woman seemed to love it, if her nervous, breathy gasps were anything to go off of.

He penetrated deep inside of her, feeling her cervix with the very tip of his taper, being careful not to push against that. Nicobay had firsthand experience with just how painful that could be. Even though he withheld his thrusting, his forcefulness was still something to be reckoned with. With each hardy push inside of her, Nicobay could feel Ann's walls stretch around the thick bottom of his taper.

Each thrust brought him more joy than the last; Nicobay realized he was pretty much ready to go again, which amazed him. Something about this moaning, groaning human lady beneath him just made him want to cum hard. He wrapped another vine around Ann's waist and used it as extra leverage, it helped him thrust in harder than ever. Then, Ann did something that made him quiver.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. Nicobay wasn't used to humans touching him in such an intimate manner. He loved it and began to show his love by fucking Ann even faster. Ann, in turn, yelped in pleasure, beginning to move her hips down whenever Nicobay thrusted in. Each time he pushed in, he grew more and more attached to this human woman, even if he knew he'd probably never see her again once the night was over.

With one more solid, rough thrust, Nicobay unwound the base of his taper. Ann was something else, being able to bring him to two orgasms in less than ten minutes. Each push into her wet, tight walls made him grunt, made his eyes clench tightly shut. He was about to open them when he felt Ann suddenly gasp, her walls pulling closed harder than ever. They squeezed his cock, forcing Nicobay to let out a gasp of his own. Ann was, clearly, having an orgasm, so why shouldn't he?

Nicobay grinned, burying his face in Ann's shoulder, and let her take him to yet another wonderful, mind shattering orgasm. Even if he shot one puny, pathetic rope of cum, the bliss he felt from the two releases combined were overwhelming in magnitude. Nicobay's entire body began to shake as he gave Ann all that he could. She deserved it.

. . .

There was an… odd look in Colt's eyes when he saw Nicobay shooting another load into his wife for a second time on the camera. It made him feel a bit awkward, but Nicobay was too tired to wonder what would happen to them. Surely, they wouldn't split up, they probably did this thing a whole bunch of times. Ann handed Nicobay a cup, which he grabbed with his vine, sipping at the fluid inside. It felt like fire going down, didn't taste good at all, and made him feel fuzzy.

"What… what is this?" He took another sip, as a kind gesture.

"Whisky. It's how we celebrate a night like tonight." Ann smiled and took a small sip of her own.

"Huh." Nicobay looked down at the bottle, shrugged, and downed the rest.

Colt joined them after throwing a few more logs on the fire, thankfully clothed. Nicobay thought he was kind of intimidating when he was naked. The three sat together and, although Nicobay wished to have the Charizard, Nidoking, Arcanine, and Dragonite out drinking with them, Ann had explained that they didn't get along too well when they weren't fucking someone, or something.

Ann… she was something else.

She had no problem with the cold, refusing to get dressed. Instead, she sat besides Nicobay, cuddling up with him on one side and Colt on the other. The three of them talked on and on about their job, which sounded fun. Sex all the time? Sign him up! As much as he thought about asking to go along with them, Nicobay didn't think it would be wise to leave dad alone. He'd probably go crazy without him.

Speaking of…

Nicobay felt his heart drop in his chest at the mere thought of the Umbreon. He was supposed to be back at the camp hours and hours ago, but… well, he looked over at Ann, at her wonderful body, and at Colt's bulge, and thought that if he explained it well, dad would forgive him. As for now, however, Nicobay was fine with sitting down and relaxing with these two people. Who knew, maybe as the night wore on, they'd do some more fun activities. Only time could tell.

. . .

Hello! If you enjoyed this, why not join my discord? Code is rFFBBm5

Hope to see you there!


	30. Sylveon

Featuring a male Sylveon and a male human

I sat up in a daze, what time was it, what was going on? Something was under my covers and doing… well, it felt really good. It took a few seconds to get my bearings, but I flung the covers aside and focused on whatever was making me feel this way. To my utter shock, I saw my Sylveon; he had a paw on either side of my arousal, and the member in question was deep inside his mouth.

Thinking this was just a good dream, I laid back, letting my Pokemon suck me off. It had been so long that I had forgotten what it was like to have your rod bathed by the tongue of another living creature. It felt awesome, to say the least, and I could tell that this wasn't the first time Sylveon had done this. In… in my dream, right?

Frowning, I looked down at him again. He was certainly preoccupied with himself, I could see. It was dark out, but the moon shone more than enough light to see his tongue lapping at my member a few times before he sunk back down its length, which made me shutter. This… this was too real, though. Something inside of me knew that this wasn't a dream, and, in a sudden panic, I cried out at Sylveon, demanding he stop.

"Syl!" He said, grinning as my cock fell upon my groin.

Before I could do anything, confront him or yell, the Pokemon sprung up towards my face. We collided, the force of which sent me back to the pillow, but already I could feel something weird happening. You know when you go to bed after a long, tiring day? One full of hard work, and you just fall asleep instantly? It was like that; within seconds, I blacked out.

. . .

The thing that woke me up first was the alarm's vibration. It was resting on a hollow bedside table, so the vibration shook the thing to no end. The sound came a split second later, but my hand was already flying towards it with utter fury. As angrily as I could, but as careful as well, I stopped the alarm and sat up in bed. The dream… that dream… it all came flooding back within seconds.

Frowning, I flung the warmth of the covers off and looked down; my underwear wasn't wet, in fact, it was snug against my morning wood. No sign of… well, the reason I was so hard. Sylveon… he was sucking me off, wasn't he? After a second, I looked over at his adorable little Pokemon bed, surely enough, he was stretching awake. If he had done this, he'd probably still be sleeping.

With a groan, I brought my feet to the carpet and rested my elbows on my thighs, face in a rubbing hand. What a weird dream. I mean, yeah, I tried doing stuff with Sylveon before. I'd leave my door open when I was wacking off, or forget to put on underwear a few times after a shower, but whenever he saw it, Sylveon would just turn his head, almost sneering at my nudity. I stopped after the fourth or so time he saw me naked, so… If I had woken up to him sucking me off, I'd need a good explanation.

The wood slowly went away as I pulled my shorts up, but just as quickly came back as Sylveon walked out of the room, and I caught a glance. Quickly, I rose, the horny bastard I was, and chased him. He was swinging his hips in just the way that made that pearly white sack swing so wonderfully. Every step, his sack swung to, and bounced off, his chubby thigh, only for it to happen again and again and again, damn was it a sight. I made sure to avert my gaze when he looked back.

After a breakfast sandwich - eggs, bacon, cheese, and ham on an Galar muffin -, which was as delicious as it sounds, I grabbed my keys and looked down at Sylveon, who, conveniently, had just finished eating his own kibble. Today was a day just about him, my boss had invited me to dinner, but there's no way in hell I was going to sit in some stuffy house and kiss ass for three hours. Today, we were going shopping.

What for, you ask?

Doesn't matter. Living in Lumiose City, or, well, the outskirts of it, meant that you didn't have to need a specific thing in order to have a fun trip. So many winding footpaths and alleys, streets and busy bridges, and the shops! Clothing, bikes, hiking gear, Poke Balls, furniture, nicknacks, shoes, electronics, food - both vegan and carnivore, I once found that many stories in the width of a single block!

The only bad part about living so far away from it all was that I couldn't take my bike or walk, a trip to the city required me to take a car. As we drove, my mind went back to that dream I had. Wasn't it weird? I mean, the pleasure that I felt, it didn't feel like a lucid dream or anything, it was real. The feeling of being sucked off is one most people don't forget, and it wasn't like I was lacking for female company either. What I could remember, besides the pleasure, was being headbutted by Sylveon, and feeling like I passed out. Wait…

I know for a fact Sylveon knows Draining Kiss… It's a fairy type move that somehow deals damage. More important than the smidge of damage it does, however, is the obvious draining effect one feels. Here's a fun fact, it's being studied for its use on insomniacs and people with sleeping conditions. It's entirely possible that Sylveon used the move on me and… well, knocked me out and did whatever he wanted to do to me. I would have been at his mercy.

Looking over at the cute little Pokemon, I wonder if he had that kind of depravity in him. It wasn't like I was a bad master or anything, far from it. I was kind and always cared for him, hell, Sylveon was my only Pokemon. If I had more than one Pokemon, I'd just kinda feel sorry about it, like I can't give each and every one the attention they deserve. Before I knew it, we were merging into a lane for a cheap parking garage, we were at Lumiose City.

I locked the car as we walked off. Lumiose wasn't a dangerous place by any stretch of the word, but it's always a good idea to lock your doors. Once on the busy sidewalk, I ignored the sense of awe that comes from being within a big city. After all, the people, the buildings, no, sky scrapers, it was all a lot to take in. We strode off… well, somewhere. The cool part about exploring a city is that there's so much to do that any direction you set off in is a new adventure in and of itself.

Along the way, we saw all sorts of neat shops and stands and food carts, it was amazing! There were restaurants that were built into alleys that sat no more than ten customers they were so small, vending machines that offered more choices than most grocery stores do. Some stores so closely resembled homes that I even saw a few people getting chased out of the actual houses, confused looks on their faces.

We stopped at a few stores, but they just sold nicknacks, nothing that really caught my eye, and Sylveon didn't try and get my attention for anything. Before we left this particular street, by chance, and I do mean that, I caught the glimpse of an odd, out of place sign. It looked like one of those old, medieval signs, all carved and swinging from a timber. It read, "Gespardo's Goods." I was having a blast going through the city, so why not? Plus, the sign, the shop, and Gespardo's goods did look a little… well, out of place in this street.

The door was a bit hard to open and the doorframe was a bit small for someone of my height, but the minor inconvenience was worth it. Inside of the shop was amazing, clearly built for people under six feet tall, but the amount of stuff… sheer stuff on the walls and tables and hanging from the ceiling was astounding. I mean, there were things inside this shop that I'd only expect to find in some catalog from my childhood, like a small bottle that was labeled "Invisible Spray," some glasses that might as well have been x-ray glasses, just so many cool nick nacks.

My curiosity went rampant in the store, I picked things up, looked, shook, poked, even smelled, the store captivated my senses better than anything ever had. I was about to pick yet another item up when something got my attention more so than anything else ever had. It was a doll, a plushie of a Sylveon. I made my way to it, ducking over some pipe and stepping over a bundle of old books, and picked it up. The doll, if you could call it that, was roughly the same size as my own Sylveon was. I'd have to guess that it was maybe a third of his actual height and weight, about 30ish pounds and two feet tall. Besides the oddly unusual weight to this doll was something else that caught my eye. It seemed like everything else in this store, but this was unlike anything that I had yet seen.

Everyone flips toys around to check if they have bits, right? You know, when your dad took you to the boring ass hardware store and you had nothing to do but look at the animals on the endcap of the register? You looked at the horses, looked between their legs, right? Well, that's what I did, and I was immediately greeted with a hefty looking sheath and a fat set of balls. Balls that swung back and forth as realistically as Sylveon's did back at the house.

Curiosity drove me to touch them and, to my shock, they felt like the real deal. They were intoxicating to touch, it was the closest thing I had gotten to touching Sylveon's balls… well, ever. He was too uptight and proud to let me touch. I massaged them, gently rubbing around the furry sack, imagining that this was the real deal, and I couldn't deny that my pants grew stiff. My heart raced as I groped this doll, when something even stranger happened, something that made me cry out in fear.

Out poked the tip of a cock on that hefty looking sheath. A red canine cock, one that I knew Sylveon had hidden, tucked away so close yet so unattainable for me. I cried out because, well, rubbing a ball sack is one thing, but when the 'doll,' gets an erection, or the start of one, it's… well, weird, right? The cock grew a bit more before slowly moving back into its sheath, so I began to rub the doll's balls again, coaxing the shaft out. It grew more and more, growing an astounding amount. If I had to guess, minus the bulging knot, the doll's length was easily around seven inches, not including the inch of a knot. This doll was certainly well endowed…

"Sylveon…" Came a whining voice.

I jumped out of my skin, hiding the doll behind me and frantically turned around. In front of me, by my shoes, was Sylveon, a fierce blush on his face. Smiling, I walked back a bit and placed the doll back on its shelf, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey boy, what's up?" I asked.

And that's when this day got weird.

Sylveon, blushing harder than I've ever seen him blush before, looked down and lifted a hind leg, showing off his endowment. My eyes bulged at the large, erect cock, but just as soon as Sylveon flashed me, he put his leg down. He looked up at me, pleading to be put in his Pokeball, and I was quick to give him this reprieve, even if I did want to do nothing but look at him. After the light flashed and consumed him, I slipped his Pokeball back into my pocket and whirled around, staring at the doll. To my utter fright, the doll, that two foot tall Sylveon I had been fondling up until a few seconds ago, it was now a Pokeball.

I stood there for what felt like an eternity.

This had to be a joke, right? Smoke and mirrors? I didn't really know what else this could have been. When I grabbed the ball, it felt… well, real. It had real weight to it, just like a Pokeball would, the only difference was that it was furry, like it was a plush Pokeball. I held it close and looked around for the store owner, and to my shock, found that he was looking at me. Well, the proper wording might be… he was looking in my general vicinity. The guy had the whitest eyes I'd ever seen, and was clearly relying more on his hearing than he was his vision. I stumbled through merchandise as I made my way towards him, and apparently his Ninetales.

"Hello, young man. What might we have in our hands?" The man said, putting down one of those cigarette extender things that people in the 20's used to use.

"Yeah, hi, um… Yeah, I have no fucking idea, and I'm a little confused."

"Well, what is it?" He snapped, holding out a hand.

I placed the Pokeball in his wrinkled, calloused palm, and he instantly started laughing. He set the Pokeball thing down, cigarette thing up, and took a puff before leaning back in his creaky chair. The Ninetales eyed me suspiciously, but the man ran his hand through its fur and grinned, hard.

"My friend, you've found the voodoo doll. It typically latches to the Pokemon of someone who gazes upon its form, I assume it was that Sylveon you happened to fondle."

"I… um… wha-"

"No need. It's inevitable when one picks up the doll." He sighed, placing it under the bench. "How might I be able to help you?"

"To be honest…" My heart was racing, mind was open, I was willing to accept anything for that thrill of fondling Sylveon again. "How much for the… the voodoo doll?" The words were alien in my mouth, but my intent was there.

"Ooooh…" The old man's mouth opened into a wide, nearly toothless smile. "Is someone lonely?"

"N-no, just… I think it would be fun to play a prank or two on him." I said, but yes, I was lonely. Pining after Sylveon had left me a rather empty husk of a human in terms of dating.

"A prank, eh?" He grinned, before shrugging and putting the plush Pokeball back onto the counter. "I'll let you have it for oh… 150₱?"

I frowned a bit but shelled out the money. A hundred and fifty wasn't bad at all for something that would allow me to finally fuck my Sylveon. The Pokeball had a weird weight to it when I picked it up, but nothing about this shop wasn't weird, especially that Ninetales. Big and white, fluffy, blue eyes, she looked beautiful, but I had a feeling that she'd freeze me solid without a second thought.

The man offered me a receipt, but I shook my head and quickly walked out of Gaspardo's Goods, wanting to forget as much as possible about the place. With the two Pokeballs in my pocket, I made my way back to the car and left the city as soon as possible. I felt a lot safer once I was on the road, car humming away as my heart pounded in my chest. I had done it. Bought a real live voodoo doll of my Pokemon, my Sylveon. It was exciting to say the least.

It was only noon when I pulled into the driveway, but I felt almost ready for bed. I stepped out of my car, grabbed the stuff I bought, and hurriedly shuffled into the house. It was frantic and nerve-wracking, setting the Pokeballs on the counter. I knew which was which, I wasn't an idiot, but they just looked so identical. With a shaky hand, I grabbed Sylveon's Pokeball and let him out. There was a flash of light, red energy, and there he stood before me. My eye was on the voodoo doll's Pokeball at the same time, and it felt weird.

All of a sudden, there was some weird shift in my vision, like my eyes couldn't focus on the Pokeball. After a few seconds, there it was, in all its glory. Sylveon jumped up onto the counter as I looked on in odd fascination and gave the doll a lick. He recoiled immediately, a confused look on his face as I chuckled, already feeling the wood rising in my pants. A prank… sure.

"Syl?" He frowned as he looked at the doll.

"This, dear Sylveon, is a special, special doll." I picked it up, lifted one of its realistic legs, and rubbed its paw.

As I did, Sylveon's eyes grew wide. His leg moved upwards, he frantically looked at it, and gasped his name when he felt his paw get rubbed by an invisible force. With a quick glance back to me, he blushed, and looked back down at his paw. No matter how much he struggled against the invisible force, Sylveon couldn't put it down. It wasn't until I moved the doll's leg down that he could.

With a grin, I walked into the living room with the doll, Sylveon following me close behind, curiously looking up. I sat down and held it on my lap, but Sylveon whined his name when he couldn't sit in front of me. Maybe I enjoyed this power a bit too much, but I moved his legs for him, putting them both into a sitting position. I ran my hand through the hair on the doll's head, grinning as Sylveon leaned into them. It looked a little silly, especially since nobody was petting him.

"So." I stated, resting my hand on the doll's back. "I had the funniest dream last night."

I opened the doll's mouth with my hand as Sylveon blushed hard, and stuck a finger in. It was such a strange feeling, mainly because it felt exactly like what I'd expect his mouth to feel like. I felt around his tongue, maw, lips, and teeth, before bringing it up and rubbing the saliva between my fingers. This was quite the doll.

"I dreamt that you were giving me quite a passionate blowjob. I'll ask this once, was it really a dream?" Sylveon looked down at the ground, and, strangely enough, the doll's head moved down with him.

"S-Syl…" He said, shaking his head no.

"Are you sure?" I undid my pants after a few seconds of looking at him. Sylveon blushed hard, frowning as he looked away from my naked groin, but I caught him peeking. "Are you sure you didn't suck me off and then knock me out?"

Again, Sylveon shook his head furiously. I smiled, and opened the voodoo doll's mouth, pointing him downwards. He looked at me, nervous yet seemingly excited, as I lowered the realistic doll within inches of my cock. From the doll emanated warm gusts of moist air that made my already painfully erect rod throb with anticipation. I held him there for a few seconds, just soaking in this view of him. Mouth wide open, eyes begging for me to do what he knew I was going to do.

Without much hesitation, I gave it to him. I pushed his head down all five and a half inches of my cut cock, and to say that it was a snug fit was an understatement. With a shiver, I sat back on the couch and began to move the doll's head up and down my mast. Every now and again, I'd look down at Sylveon, whose eyes were closed from the sheer satisfaction of what was happening, and knew I had made the right choice. He really did enjoy this.

I even felt his tongue begin to move around the bottom of my shaft, the doll's tongue, that is. It seemed as if there were certain things Sylveon could do to the doll, but for the most part, I'd say the doll was in control. I took it slow with the doll, since I hadn't been able to do something like this in years, and the slowness was amazing. The control I had over Sylveon was impossibly hot as well.

It was hard to believe that Sylveon was actually handling this so well. One look over when my cock was inside of him, and I saw that there was some weird size transfer thing. Just as the doll's cheeks were bulging, so were Sylveon's. Each thrust and you could tell that the ghost cock… thing… inside of the real Sylveon's mouth was much thicker and much longer than my own member was. Part of me actually really liked that. Being able to stretch his mouth open, thrusting whenever I wanted to, however hard I wanted to.

With a grunt, I pushed myself deeper into the doll's mouth, pushing and scrunching Sylveon's nose up against my groin. The only thing that I knew was that I wanted more of this feeling, more Sylveon, more tongue, but something suddenly happened that made me tense up. Hard.

Soft sucking noises came from the doll. Sylveon, the devious creature that he was, was sucking me off even as he licked and had his mouth fucked. If I wasn't feeling it yet, feeling this tight, wet, warm mouth, I certainly was now. Everything felt so much better when he sucked. When I tried to pull my painfully erect cock out of his mouth, it was sucked back in, that was how hard he was going at it. My toes curled in pleasure, gripping the carpet as I picked my pace up.

Each quick thrust in, every frantic push down, it brought me closer and closer to one of the best orgasms I'd ever experience. That was how much faith I held in my Sylveon's cock sucking abilities. It was unreal just how quick his tongue lapped at the spot under my tip, just how strong the suction was, just how wet and hot his mouth was. I moaned weakly, unsure of myself only for a split second, but resolve to cum inside fueled me to fuck his mouth even harder.

"S-suck harder…" I moaned as I drew close.

Sylveon obeyed me, sucking me as hard as he was able to. I didn't last much longer after that, it was just too much. With a few more frantic, final pushes, there was an explosive blast of cum that rocketed out of my tip. It quickly filled and overflowed from the doll's mouth, and the resulting mess on Sylveon was amazing. He was absolutely covered in my cum, his maw, chest, and most of his paws were drenched.

As I pulled out of him, the doll gave me a small suck, which made me quiver. We sat there, me on the couch, flaccid cock slowly shrinking, Sylveon on the floor, cleaning his fur. Neither of us made any move towards each other; I still wasn't sure if he'd strangle me in my sleep. After a few minutes of awkward stares at each other, I picked the doll up and turned it around on my lap. Sylveon's eyes grew wide and he tried to snag the doll, but I quickly stopped him.

With a grunt, I picked the actual Pokemon up and laid him down on the couch next to me, spreading his legs wide. I saw such a wonderful sight there, a fat sheath and an amazing ball sack. Sylveon looked up into my eyes, but I didn't see any terror or anything else that would have turned me off from touching his sheath. When I touched it, I felt sparks jump into my body. I had wanted to do this for so fucking long that it wasn't even silly, and there I was, groping my Sylveon.

The little Pokemon bit his lip and I could feel his knot swelling inside of his sheath. It happened quick, the tip of his reddish-pink canine looking cock poked out, followed by inch after inch. When the knot swelled further, when he got completely erect just from me touching him, I was astounded at his length.

"Dear Arceus, guy…" I said as I held his cock in my hand. "How big are you?"

"Syl-Sylveon!" He squeaked and writhed as I explored him, but I didn't let him wiggle out.

"I'll be right back, stay here."

With haste, I got up and jogged into the kitchen, my stiffening length flopping against my thighs. There was a measuring tape in the drawer, which I grabbed. This was just a question I needed the answer to. When I got back into the living room, I saw that he was lying down, but the hornieness I felt just overtook me. I grabbed one of his legs and lifted him, spreading his leg without fight and got another look at that awesome cock again.

Sylveon was breathing heavily as I took his measurements. His length was so hard that I was a little scared for him; it was almost maroon, and just looked like it hurt. I'd have to take care of it just after I finished measuring that knot of his. I placed the tape measurer down and grinned, my eyes wide with amazement.

"You're twelve inches long, your knot has a diameter of three inches, and your shaft alone is two... You're fucking loaded my guy." I laughed; it was hard to believe that any creature that small could have a cock that… awesome.

Before he could squirm away again, I grabbed his length, holding under his knot like it was a wine glass. He started to pant as I ran my finger up and down him ever so slowly, I wanted to enjoy this. All my time spent with him I had thought about this moment, and I wasn't going to just get it over with quickly. Every second I held his knot, I could feel Sylveon's heartbeat once or twice, each time his length would throb, and that's when I noticed just how leaky he was.

Each time his length pulsed, some amount of his gooey, clear precum would dribble out of his tip, soon, my hand was soaked. Clearly, he was letting on much more than he wanted me to know, but I didn't need his recognition. I knew he liked this. I knew he wanted me to do more than just run my finger along him, but I couldn't help myself. This was just too much fun, way too much fun.

"Do you want me to suck on it?" I asked, grinning.

He nodded.

"Really?" I drew closer.

A frantic nod, and a slight grimace.

"I… think… not." With each word, I flicked his cock, starting from the tip, then the middle, then his bulbous knot.

With a devious grin I let go of his length and wiped the precum off on his fur. Sylveon looked at me confusedly, as if he was wondering why he wasn't getting sucked off at this very second. He got up and ran after me as I walked into the kitchen, but I ignored him. When I grabbed a bowl and some cereal, that was when he spoke up.

"Sylveon!" He angrily said.

"Hmm?" I looked down at him.

Sylveon frowned and turned, lifting a leg to show of his arousal, which almost dropped down to the floor. I just chuckled and poured myself some cereal, shaking my head. The milk was poured and I went into the living room with the bowl, the angry Pokemon following behind.

"Sylveon!" He nearly roared.

"Yes?"

Again, he showed me his length.

"You want me to suck on you?"

A frantic, angry nod.

"Then listen here," My voice grew dark, and I continued, "I haven't dated anyone for years now, all because I wanted to be with you. You didn't want to, though, so I got this doll, and especially after last night, I thought you might want me.

Sylveon's eyes grew wide and nervous, and he looked down at the ground.

"So, if you want me to suck you off, I will, but I want to do it often, not just this once. We're going to do this much more often."

Sylveon looked down at the ground for a few seconds as he thought my proposition over. I could tell that he wanted to be sucked off more than anything, but I also saw some of that stubborn pride flash in his eyes. He looked up at me, that scowl, that disapproving scowl that I've seen so many times before, glaring back at me. Well, it was a good run, but I guess it was over no-

"Syl!" He mewed, nodding his head.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I set the cereal bowl on the table beside me. I told him again that this would be something we'd be doing whenever I felt like it, and he still nodded. Is this what a leaping heart feels like? Like your dreams have been answered?

"A-alright! Then hop up on the couch and get on your back!" I joyfully commanded.

Sylveon smiled at me before he did as he was told. I scooched in closer to get a better view of this bounty that awaited me, and the sight was just as impressive as it was the last time. Bulging knot, throbbing cock, veins spider-webbing around and up his thick shaft. Again I scooped it like one would a wine glass, picking some fur off of it. As I felt his heartbeat, my own member started to get stiff again, but I paid that little mind.

With a soft smile, I moved down to his length, putting his throbbing tip inside of my mouth. I felt it spurt one, two, three hot wads of precum onto my tongue, which I used to work myself down his length. It worked well, and I was soon at my meager four-inch limit, but Sylveon didn't seem to mind, if anything, he groaned even more. The spewing tip coated the roof of my mouth as I began to work on it, using the saliva and precum that drooled out of me as a lubricant to jerk him off.

Every time I sucked down his shaft, I made sure to lick in all sorts of directions, directions that made his toes curl in pleasure. This might have been the first time I'd ever given a blowjob, but I'd be fucked if it meant that it would be a bad one. I let go of the hand holding the knot between my fingers and began to rub it. Sylveon mewed his cute little name as I did so, he clearly enjoyed that. Instead of jerking him off, I began to use both hands to play with his thick knot.

Eventually, my mouth got so full of our fluids that I had to swallow it, but it quickly was wetted again by his spewing tip. I didn't know how he was able to shoot so much precum into my awaiting maw, but I was glad he could. The liquid, while slimy, didn't taste as bad as my own precum had. It tasted more like some weird vanilla flavor, which was intoxicating in and of itself.

Sylveon began to pant the first few syllables of his name, he was close, but he didn't dare hump my mouth. I certainly would have scolded him then, but what I did instead was grab around his balls and right above his knot, squeezing them as hard as I could. It made him clench up and whimper, the sound made me uneasy, but I didn't want him shooting his load just yet. After a minute of looking into his pleasure-clouded eyes, I eased up on his shaft, beginning to stroke him off again, but I held on tight to his balls.

He began to shiver as I started to suck again, swirling my tongue around his pointed, tapered tip. It was hard as a rock from all the excitement and constriction, and the stuff that came out was just flooding my mouth at this point. Instead of swallowing, I let it just flow out of me, thoroughly soaking his pelvis and the couch I was sucking him off on. I felt two taps on my head, which caused me to look up. The look on Sylveon's face was one of horrible want, and the need for relief.

"You wanna cum?" I said as I stroked him off, leaning into his cock as I licked.

"Sy-S-Sylveon!" He squeaked out.

"Not yet." Wrapping my hands around his shaft, I could tell that he was pissed off with me, but the anger quickly faded as I put the tip of his tapered shaft back into my mouth.

Once I felt like he had calmed down, I brought one finger down to his tight, pink asshole and touched it. Even a single touch from me made him tense up hard, and I knew that this would be fun to experiment with. After wetting my finger on our combined liquids, I again went down and made him tense up again. Even if it was just up to the first joint of my finger, Sylveon could barely handle being penetrated.

"Loosen up for me if you wanna cum, buddy." I said, letting go of his balls and reaching up, stroking his face.

Sylveon whimpered and leaned into my hand, but obeyed, as a few seconds later, I was able to push deep inside of him. It didn't come without him moaning the weirdest sound I'd ever heard. It was loud at first, he was obviously in pain, but his voice cracked halfway through it, and became more of a soft, moaning groan. The… whatever it was… made me chuckle, but a snide look from him quickly shut me up. I couldn't stop grinning, however, not until I reached back down and stuffed his cock inside of my mouth.

As I began to move his meat around, I pushed the finger in and out of his tight, clenching hole, my cock throbbing as I imagined that it could have been my dick. Every time it would get a bit hard to move, I'd pull it out and wet it again, before driving it back inside. There was this small little thing I felt each time I pushed my finger in as far as it would go. Whenever I rubbed it, I could feel his cock throb, and heard him gasp in surprised pleasure.

Once I figured out that it was his prostate, I went crazy, rubbing it as slow and as sensually as I could manage. Small little circles was all it took for Sylveon's rear legs to instinctively begin to hump, but whenever he did that, I backed off. The last thing I wanted to do was choke to death on Sylveon cock. With each rub, suck, and stroke, I knew that he was getting closer. I could hear it in his panting, the moaning of his name. The power I felt as I sucked him off, that I got from knowing I was in control of this creature's pleasure, it nearly made me cum.

"Sylveon," I asked after I pulled off of his dripping, throbbing length. "do you want to cum now?"

He frantically nodded.

"And you promise to be my pet?"

A hesitant nod, that quickly turned into another quick one.

"Alright." I said, beginning to jerk him off quick. He began to moan his name, squirming in my hand as I rubbed his prostate and moved my hand up and down his slick shaft as quick as I could. I squeezed hard as I moved, knowing that he needed more, desired more, his squirms and frightening moans were all I needed. As he was all of two or three seconds from his orgasm, I whispered into his ear, "Just let it all out…"

And with that, he came. The first few ropes were lightning quick and hit my chin and soaked my shirt before I could leave his ear, I rapidly began to beat him off. His cum flew everywhere, his shaking body made it hard to shoot it onto the hardwood floor, so it went all over the couch and himself, and a few spurts even made it onto my own semi-naked body. He screamed loud as he shot rope after rope of pent up cum, soaking everything. It seemed as if, however, he spew all he could after thirty seconds or so, because one second I was milking this Pokemon, the next it was a pathetic dribble out of his tip.

When all was said and done, I gave him one last hard stroke, pulling the rest of the cum from his length, and sat back as he panted beside me. At this point, I was rock hard, but a single touch to my length told me that I was still way too sensitive from the last blowjob to see if he wanted to do anything else. Curiosity overtook me as I looked at the sticky white stuff on my hand, so I brought my hand to my mouth and gave it a small lick. Much to my surprise, it tasted vastly different from the precum; salty and bitter instead of somewhat vanilla.

I grimaced and wiped my hand off on my shirt as Sylveon laid in the same spot, panting. It seemed as if the blowjobs had taken a lot out of him, but he was a bit too messy to not be put in the bath, and the same could be said about me. But for now, I rested there, in his company. We'd done something I had wanted to do for a long time now, and it felt even better than I ever imagined it could have.

"S-Sylveon?" He said in a daze, sitting up.

"Hey boy, welcome back!" I pulled him close to me, hugging him tight for what felt like the first time in forever, but he pushed me away after a few seconds. When I looked down at him, I could see that he was looking at the voodoo doll. "Oh, that? Yeah, I'll get rid of it tomorrow. Alright?" I rubbed under his maw, something he had loved when he was an Eevee, and it did make him smile. "Now, how about we take a shower? Maybe watch some TV before going to bed."

Sylveon seemed to agree with the idea, so we both got up. As he turned the shower on, I grabbed a rag and a sponge and wiped our messes up before they dried. I flung the soaked stuff into the sink and was about to join Sylveon in the shower when something inside of me narrowed. The sensation was hard to explain, but I felt that, if I got rid of the voodoo doll, Sylveon would almost instantly go back to being his bitchy self, and I didn't want this being just a one-time thing. I loved him too much for that, especially now that I knew what he tasted like.

I went into the living room and grabbed the voodoo doll, bringing it to those cupboards above the fridge that nobody actually uses. Once it was secure and hidden behind a few cans of SPAM that must have been there when I bought the house, I joined him. The shower we took was long and quiet. Sylveon, it seemed, was still a little nervous of the voodoo doll, so I told him it was safe and in the car. It put him at ease a bit, but I could tell that he was still a little skeeved out about it.

Once we were done washing up, we could have gotten out of the tub, but I didn't really want to. I was enjoying my time with him so much that all I wanted to do was sit down. Much to my surprise, Sylveon didn't leave the shower, instead sitting between my legs, on his haunches. I was glad of the view that he gave me but was a little confused as to why he hadn't left. Sylveon typically hated showers.

"You're not getting out?" I asked.

He shook his head, and I saw why a few seconds later. His tip was already poking out of his fat sheath, the very sight aroused me easily. When he bent down and licked whatever flaccidity out of me, I was positive something was up, but I didn't question it. Sylveon looked at me before standing on his hind legs. I looked at him, confused, but when he motioned down to his length with his head, I realized that, just as he had licked me hard, he wanted me to lick him hard.

My mind was blurred from the erection and lust I felt, so I leaned down, getting on my knees and licking the Pokemon to full mast. Once his own length was throbbing, I sat back down on the edge of the tub and smiled. Sylveon, instead of joining me, laid on his back on the curved hill of the tub, and called my name. Confusion seemed to be the name of the game right now, but again, I followed his lead. He made me kneel and straddle him, and it quickly clicked when he wrapped ribbons around both of our cocks, bringing them together.

I flexed my shaft hard against his, trying not to show the fact that he was over twice as long as I was, but if he cared about that, he didn't seem to mind. He began to rub the both of us off; we were frotting. My warm, average sized length against his own monstrous, knotted one. Speaking of, his knot pressed into my ball sack, which made me shiver. Even though it felt great, I still wanted to be in control, so I told him to take his ribbons off our lengths.

When he did, I wrapped my hand around our cocks, and groaned as I began to hump him. Every thrust forward made me whimper, the sensitivity from the blowjob and the heat from the shower had made it so much more appealing. Sylveon began to squirm under my hand, but I didn't care. All I knew was that I needed to fuck the underbelly of his own fat, massive rod.

He squirmed harder and harder with each passing second, and as I wondered how close he was, Sylveon surprised me by shouting his name, frantically wrapping our lengths in his ribbons and rubbing. He rubbed hard and fast, each second that went by he was able to go up and down our rods three or four times. It instantly brought me to the edge of an orgasm, but Sylveon, apparently, was already shooting his hot, sticky load all over his belly.

I could feel each powerful clench on the sensitive underbelly of my own tip, each rhythmic blast he gave made me squirm as well. After a few more moments of this, I realized that I couldn't hold it in, and gave into his ribbon barrage. My hands went to either side of the tub as I came all over his cock, spewing what little was in my balls all over his pulsing, thick shaft. After a few seconds, I grew lightheaded and nearly fell on top of him, and if it wasn't for me propping myself up, I probably would have.

When the two of us finished, Sylveon held our cocks inside of his ribbons for a few minutes, neither of us doing anything but panting. I looked into his eyes as his ribbons slowly undid themselves and smiled. After a small rub on his jaw, I rose to my shaky feet and turned around, bathing my over-stimulated body with warm water to wash yet another orgasm off. Sylveon did the same thing after I was done, and we both got off this time.

The worst part about owning a Sylveon, it isn't the snobby attitude he usually has. It's the drying off. First, he needs to be rubbed down with a towel, then air dried, toweled off again, and then you have to brush his coat. It was a lot of work for one single Pokemon, but this time around, I liked it a lot more. He wasn't so rude when I was drying off his sheath or his rear, I was even able to pay special attention to them. Once he was done, the two of us went into the kitchen and I checked the time. Huh. Only five at night…

Not wanting to hassle myself making an actual dinner, I took my phone out and ordered a pizza as Sylveon walked away. Of course, I caught a look at those beautiful balls swinging side to side as he went into the living room, and I cursed the fact that I couldn't fuck him yet. As much as I wanted to, I wanted to eat as well, so sex took a bit of a back seat. Once the pizza was ordered – chicken and bacon and cheese on top of alfredo sauce, my personal favorite – I went into the living room and sat down next to my best friend.

I turned the TV on as he laid on my lap, pulling him closer than he had ever been comfortable getting. He curled up on my exposed lap and stared off at the TV screen. It was his favorite show, called "Eevee's Most Talented," in which all sorts of Eeveelutions competed against each other. This particular one was an obvious win for a shiny Espeon, who was lifting all sorts of adorable Pokemon, apparently juggling them in the air. It was a little adorable the one or two times I looked up at the TV, but most of my attention was focused on Sylveon's sack, which was warming up my thigh.

It just laid there, languidly, spreading itself out like it owned the place. I reached down and touched it, felt him up, expecting Sylveon to say something, but instead, all he did was turn around a lift up a leg. I raised my brow at the action before giggling, since he was still hyper focused on watching Eevee's Most Talented. I was merely an afterthought for him, so I put a hand on his sheath and balls before closing my hand in his legs. The warmth and goodness alone was amazing, and we both got comfortable watching this weird show.

Just as we were really getting into it, there came a knock at the door. I jumped at the sound before realizing it was the delivery person with the food. That's when I really started to panic; I was still naked. Sylveon hopped off of me and calmly used his ribbons to pull my wallet from my pants, which I was frantically looking for. As I searched for a shirt, Sylveon opened the door, paid for the pizza, left a tip, shut the door behind him, and placed the pizza on the counter before quickly hopping back on the couch. When I finally got to the front door, the pizza man was gone, and I was left in quite a state of confusion. After a few moments of looking around, I turned, and that's when I spotted the pizza box on the counter.

That's when I grinned, realizing that Sylveon must have played the role of the human. After helping myself to two gigantic slices of pizza, and putting one on another plate for Sylveon, I walked back into the living room and sat down, placing the dish in front of him. We went to work eating our slices, and as I sat back on the couch, I realized just how great life really was right now. After the food was eaten, we watched episode after episode of different shows. Sylveon eventually curled up on my lap again, which was a welcome weight and company.

Carefully, I brought him into the bedroom and sat him down on his bed… wait, no. He was my partner now, and I wanted him close. Sylveon was set on my bed, and I quickly wormed my way under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly. The day's activities had seriously drained me of energy, and all I wanted to do was fall into the most… blissful… sleep…

. . .

I felt it again.

The lick, lick, lick of a tongue lapping away at my length. Frowning, I opened my eyes, and saw the bulge under the blanket. With a sidewards glance, I saw that Sylveon was gone, presumably, he was the one that was licking my already swollen, erect length. I looked over at the clock on the wall, it read, "2:02 AM," which made me sigh. Clearly, this was like, a midnight snack for him or something.

He didn't even recoil when I flung the blankets off of him, again. In fact, he made eye contact with me as he dove down on my erection. I groaned, bringing my hands to his head and pushing him the rest of the way down. If he wanted to give me a blowjob, then I'd make him give me one. It was early in the morning, and I was tired, all I wanted to do was cum and get this over with.

Sylveon began to swirl his tongue around my length each time I pushed myself completely into him, and it seemed as if he was even more skilled at sucking now. When I was in the voodoo doll, his tongue was pressed against the floor of his mouth, unable to do much. It must have been some weird size manipulation, since the doll was small, whatever was put into it had the same dimensions. Now, however, with my five and a half inches stuffed down his throat, I could tell that there was a drastic difference in size.

"Oh… fuck, boy…" I moaned as I pushed and pulled the sucking Sylveon on my length.

He responded by gently biting my tip, which made me clench up hard, but I appreciated the ever so slight pain it brought. Each push brought him to my groin, and it was unreal just how good this felt so late at night, so sensitive and just how… needy I was. How quick he was to suck on my tip, to take over bobbing his head up and down my throbbing cock when I got too tired to shove him. I didn't know when, but eventually, all I could do is let him suck me off like the good little Pokemon he was.

In the end, I could hardly remember the orgasm. All I know was that I clenched up tight, he felt my balls up with his ribbons, and I released. The pleasure had overloaded my exhausted brain, and I quickly fell into another deep, deep sleep as Sylveon sucked the cum from my pipes like it was some sort of valuable commodity.

When I woke up in the morning, it was as if nothing had ever happened. The blanket was over me, over us, and Sylveon was beside me, sleeping softly, soundly, away. I reached over and gently shook him awake.

"Sylveon?" His eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue…

"Y-you… you sucked me off last night?"

He nodded.

I grinned and scratched behind his ears before throwing the blankets off. Sylveon could stay in bed for all I cared, I just needed something to eat. That pizza really hadn't been enough. When I sat down on the couch, naked as I had been since this whole thing started, Sylveon hopped up and joined me. I looked over at him and smiled warmly.

"You okay?" I asked, setting the spoon in the bowl and reaching over. He nodded.

The two of us sat in silence as I ate; Sylveon typically ate only twice a day, and it was too early for him currently. Once I finished my cereal, I sat back on the couch after the bowl had gotten a place in the sink, and poked Sylveon. When I pointed to my cock, which was painfully erect, he rolled his eyes and looked away, prideful as ever.

"If you don't suck me off, I'm going to fuck that prideful little Sylveon ass of yours." He gave me a look of playful defiance, but the playful part… I didn't really see that.

It might have been early in the morning, but what can I say. I was horny and dazed, and unsure of really anything between us. With a huff, I got up and walked back into the kitchen, reaching up into those cabinets and pulling the voodoo doll out. Sylveon walked in on me, and his face grew whiter than it normally was, as if he was scared.

"C'mon." I grinned, leading Sylveon into the bedroom.

He hopped up onto my bed, nervously watching me as I put the doll down and grabbed some lube out of the bedside table. I had picked up on the horny playfulness of Sylveon a few seconds ago, and it confirmed itself when I flipped the voodoo doll around on its back and saw that they were both pleasantly aroused.

"You like this, don't you?" I whispered into his ear. "Being on your back while your master pushes a finger up your ass."

Sylveon blushed hard, but nodded. I chuckled, and lubed up my index finger. With a soft push, the doll's ass spread and consumed me, all the way up to my hand. He cried his name as I did so, his length growing more and more. I began to fuck him, but I knew he could take more, knew he could take… say… my middle finger?

When I lubed up and pushed it in, Sylveon mewed his name, as if he was seeing stars in front of him. One joint… two… three… and I pushed both fingers deep inside of the doll. I wonder just how big it must have been for him, just how much pleasure he got from it. I could feel him clenching tight, squeezing against my fingers, as if he needed to push them out, but from just how erect he was, I knew that he loved it.

"Syl! Sylveon!" He whined, one of his lower legs scratching the air.

"Shh, shh, shh…" Suddenly, as I was shushing him, I realized something.

Sylveon's cock was nearly up against his chin. It would be easy to put this Pokemon into the most humiliating pose I could think of...

I wasted no time.

Carefully, I picked the doll's throbbing length up, and pulled my hand out from his rear to pick his head up. Sylveon's eyes grew wide as I opened his mouth, gently pushing the doll's head down onto the tip of his massive erection. Just as I had hoped, Sylveon mirrored the action, and very soon, he was sucking himself off. The sucking part was all him; I couldn't make him do that.

Now that he was gagged with his own cock, I lubed up my own nagging length. If he could take a finger, could take two fingers, he could take my thickness no problem. I put the doll on its back and moved his cute, pink little tail out of the way. As I pushed in, Sylveon tried to shout his name, but it was choked with cock. His cock.

When I pushed inside of him, one thing became apparent quickly. He was tight. As I drove my length further into his warm walls, Sylveon half-moaned, half-mewed his name. It was an odd sound, but as I hilted the creature, I realized just how much I liked it. I took one last look down at him before starting; his cock lodged inside of his mouth, swollen knot pressing against his lips, a blush as red and fierce as his member across his face, it was adorable.

Without much pause, I began to hump, maybe pulling my cock an inch out of him before I'd slam it back, causing Sylveon's hips to be pushed forward and bump his knot against his lips. I wish that I had his gag reflex, I would have loved to tie his large knot inside of my mouth yesterday. As it was, I continued to hump his warm, fleshy asshole. Every single time I pushed into him it was an unreal, phenomenal feeling. His tight ring of muscle at the entrance surrounding and squeezing against my member, the warm ridges that contracted and retracted on my length, and the feeling of pushing into the best thing I'd ever pushed into made me almost dizzy.

I couldn't forget Sylveon, however. With great difficulty, I took a hand off of his haunch and pulled his cock out halfway. The next part, stroking him off, wasn't difficult at all. By this point, his saliva and drippy precum had lubricated his massive length to the point where it worked better than any lube. He was iron hard and needy, I could see it in his eyes, so as I stroked him off, I began to hump him again. Without the extra support, it was a little harder to get into a good groove, and I even slipped out of him once or twice.

As I stroked Sylveon off, I noticed some weird movement on my hand. After opening my eyes, I saw that it was Sylveon frantically humping his own mouth. I've heard that when canine-like Pokemon get into sex, they tend to hump without abandon, and this was clearly what he was doing right now. I was satisfying and pleasuring my Sylveon so much that he couldn't stop his own biological urge to thrust, even if it was into his own mouth. The best part, by far, however, had to be his humping back onto my cock.

Each time he brought his ass down, it slammed against my groin, sending spikes of pleasure coursing through my entire body. It might have been right then and there that I learned that I liked fucking things roughly. Very soon after, I let go of Sylveon's length and drove the rest of his own throbbing member into his mouth, grabbing his haunches and fucking him harder than I thought possible. That's when it happened.

Sylveon, with a pained cry, slipped his knot into his mouth. Once I realized what had happened, I stopped, and watched in amazement as he came to the realization of what had happened. He looked at me, nervously, and urged me on to thrust. With a smile and a frantic heart rate, I obliged. I felt close anyway.

As I fucked, Sylveon's muffled cries became louder and louder. I reached down, feeling his furry ball sack, the thing that had seemingly taunted me so much a few days ago, and gave it the gentlest squeeze. He tensed up, but the touch did more than I thought it would. With a cry, Sylveon began to shoot his load, and that's when shit got real.

I could feel every single rope of cum that left his cock and flew into his mouth, as I hilted against him. Each time he contracted, I experienced first-hand the massive pleasure of his orgasm from just how hard he did so. I tried moving in and out of him, but I couldn't even manage an inch before I shuddered.

"Ngh… If you keep this up, I'm gonna cum myself…" I didn't want to just yet, but… I wasn't opposed to it.

Sylveon shot me a dirty look, but it was quickly gotten rid of with a fierce tremor, one that made him shiver. That feeling, the not wanting to cum, the want to make him suffer my cock just a bit more, that quickly went away. I grabbed his waist, not his haunches, and began to pound him hard. His muffled cries of bliss only turned me on more, I fucked him harder and harder until…

With one final thrust, I tensed, holding myself inside of his warmth. Nothing inside of me moved, fuck, I didn't even breathe. And then it happened. A dribble. An ooze. A squirt. Then a blast. I took a deep, wonderful breath in as I started to fill this Sylveon up, letting out a shuddering groan as I came more and more. I held him tight to my groin as I emptied myself inside of him, unable to do anything but go through one of the best orgasms in my life.

As with all good things, however, it dwindled out within what felt like mere moments. I panted with relief and bliss as I held Sylveon… wait… I chuckled to myself. I'd been fucking the doll the whole time, Sylveon was a few feet away, and I hadn't even noticed! Once my fit was done, I pulled out of the doll, shuddering, and let it fall to its side. Sylveon followed suit, cock still knotted inside of his mouth. I moved over to him on the bed and smiled at the cum pouring out of his stretched, reddish-pink asshole, already pooling around his haunches.

"Well…I think that um… we're going to do that again. Maybe without the doll." I stated. His mouth was full, and he couldn't go anywhere, the power I felt in this situation made me giddy. "I kinda want to feel that ass without the doll."

"Mrph!" Sylveon tried to protest. It made me laugh pretty hard.

With a grin, I pulled him close, holding him tight. Gave him the first real hug I'd given him in a long time. He had always been a snob, but I feel like we'd gotten close… real close these last few days.

"Now, be a good little pet and stay like that until I come back, if not," I gave his balls a good squeeze, then, "you'll be punished."

Sylveon's eyes grew wide with happiness, fear, and lust.

. . .

Hello! If you enjoyed reading this, why not join my server? Code is rFFBBm5

Hope to see you there!


	31. Kommo-o

Zoey fingered the Great Ball in her hand as she laid on her bed, wondering what to do on this lazy Saturday afternoon. The object of her touch housed a Kommo-o that she had recently been given by a very close friend, something about them feeling sad that he was just cooped up on their PC. She hadn't yet opened the Pokeball, if Zoey was honest with herself, she was kind of nervous. Most Kommo-o, according to the internet, were as tall as her, but unlike her, they had over fifty pounds on her, razor sharp claws, and all sorts of terrifying moves they used in battles.

Getting attacked or getting hurt by Kommo-o wasn't really that big of a fear in her mind. Worst case, and she had thought about it a lot, all she'd have to do is recall him back into the Pokeball and give him back to her friend. As for now, however, all she did was hold it in her hand, looking at the sapphire blue, pearl white, and polished maroon on the Great Ball. Zoey twirled her long, brown hair in a finger as she tried to find the will to do anything else but lay on her bed.

Bike? Hike? Go for a walk, or down to the gym? Maybe she could go to a restaurant with Kommo-o, get acquainted with him. After all, he was kind of her Pokemon, and she… well, she was lonely, and would definitely appreciate the company of anyone, anything, but her thoughts. With a sigh, Zoey let the Pokeball fall out of her hand and took up her phone, getting more desperate than she ever had when she typed into a search bar, "Things to do".

Ads, run-down tourist websites, other such nonsense… typical. Zoey opened the map app on her phone and looked around the island she was on. Ula'ula Island was one of the four major islands that made up the Alolan region, and it also just so happened to be the biggest of the four. She had moved there a while back as an assistant to some rich accounting firm in Malie City, and this had been the first time she'd really been able to sit back and relax with her weekend off.

Zoey moved all around the island on her phone, looking at all the beaches and restaurants too rich for her blood, scrolling around until she found something that finally caught her eye. It was a secluded looking beach on the far east of the island, unnamed. She didn't know what it meant, hell, every beach had a name in this place. As she was always, always up for an adventure, Zoey got her lazy bones off the bed, Great Ball in hand, ready to go. She was unsure if she'd need a boat ride there, but a hike was always an option as well.

After Zoey had thrown a beach kit together - towel, sun screen, food, water, an extra change of clothing - she went back into her room and undressed. A quick glance in the mirror made her happy she had gotten that gym membership, even if it was a little pricey. If she had to stroke her ego a bit, Zoey would say that she had one hell of a summer body. Lean, tan, curvy in the right places, and skin as clear as one can get living on an island.

Now if she'd listen to her mom and get a boyfriend, maybe then she'd stop getting pestered by the woman. Zoey had tried dating a bit, but never got around to anything actually serious; why date a human when a good toy worked just as well, didn't stop until you were satisfied, and, best of all, didn't complain? Clearly, it was something her mother never had.

With a giggle, Zoey slipped into a bikini and grabbed a black cover-up. It had laces that tied right up to the bottom of her breasts, and went down to right below her groin, which allowed her to go into restaurants. It was her most comfortable beach outfit. After slipping the Pokeball into the bag, Zoey slipped on her shoes, grabbed a bottle of water, took a glance at where this hidden beach was, and left the house. The weather in Ula'ula Island was, as usual, tropical. Humid, a bit hot, but the breeze more than made up for it.

With a stride in her step, Zoey walked towards the hidden beach. It would maybe take her ten minutes, but what she didn't know was if it would even be worth it. Maybe it was just at the bottom of super steep cliffs? Maybe it was unnamed because it was infested with pests or maybe it was some kind of drug den? The thought made her shiver, but at least it got her out of the house, and that was the most important thing.

The weather was beautiful, the breeze was amazing, not a cloud in the sky as far as the eye could see, and the sun didn't feel harsh or oppressive as it usually did. It made for excellent walking, and, hopefully, excellent swimming. Zoey realized that this was the perfect opportunity to let Kommo-o out of his Pokeball, so, with a racing heart, she did.

After finding a spot in the grass, away from the walking path and underneath a row of palm trees, Zoey grabbed the Great Ball and clicked the middle. There was a flash of red light, white light, then nothing but one of the most beautiful Pokemon she had ever seen.

Most of the scaly skin that wasn't covered by dark, magenta violets and dazzling fuchsia pinks was a brilliant, gleaming golden that Zoey swore almost shone under the Alolan sun. Kommo-o had beautiful pink claws on his black paws, and the claws on his hands were the same colors. The head-dress-like collection of scale plates that flowed down from the main plate on his head were that beautiful pink and violet color, but the thick scale plates under his jaw were pink and gold. On his shoulders lie two white and gold epaulets that seemingly gave birth to more scales, each pink and golden. What made Zoey the most nervous about him, however, was the fact that, unlike most of his kind, this Kommo-o was easily a foot taller than her.

But still… he was a shiny Pokemon...

"Kommo-o?" The rough, deep voice of this Pokemon spoke in an almost commanding way.

"W-well, Kommo-o, I was going to go to a beach. You wanna come and explore with me?" Zoey was still marveling at this Pokemon.

Kommo-o looked at his claws, as if he was uninterested in joining her. Zoey watched as he walked over to one of the palm trees and scratched at it. He tore deep canals into the wood, which made Zoey nervously cry out. She ran over to him, grabbing his arm, commanding him to stop, but Kommo-o shook her off like she was nothing but a fly.

"Stop that this instant!" Zoey cried, her face red. Her hand flew to the unscaled portion of Kommo-o's arm, slapping it hard.

It sounded worse than it really was, but it definitely made Kommo-o stop. He frowned, looking down at her with the menacing gaze, and started towards her. Zoey backed up as he advanced, looking up into his black and white eyes, knowing only fear. After backing up against a large rock by the palm tree, Kommo-o closed the distance and slammed a clawed fist above her head.

That's when something grew inside of Zoey. If living in a rather poor part of Saffron City had taught her anything, it was to stand up for herself. Even if this Kommo-o was a foot taller than her, and easily had fifty pounds on her, she wasn't about to let him bully her. She frowned and straightened up, puffing her chest out, and opened her arms wide.

"What!?" She said in her bravest, heavily-accented voice. It might have been amusing to view, but it took all she had not to crumple right there. "You're my Pokemon, and I told'ja to stop!" Zoey roughly pushed Kommo-o's chest, and, surprisingly, pushed him back enough to make him stumble a few feet backwards.

Kommo-o growled, a deep, menacing thing, but by now, Zoey had some semblance of bravery inside of her. Claws or not, size or not, moves or not, she wouldn't let herself be bullied by anyone, not anymore. Much to her dismay, Kommo-o lowered his head and charged her. Luckily, she was able to maneuver around him, a light slap from his tail on her thigh was all that resulted from the charge. Kommo-o, on the other hand, charged head-first into the rock he had been trying to intimidate her against.

Zoey, with the crazy bitch flowing through her veins, jumped onto the dazed Kommo-o, bringing him down. She straddled his chest and pinned both of his arms down, thankful that he was dazed; never would have been able to do this if he wasn't. When Kommo-o finally got his bearings, he frowned, and looked up at Zoey. A fierce blush was on his face, he was clearly humiliated about being taken down so easily.

"Now. You. Are. My. Pokemon." Zoey panted, leaning into her grasp on his clenching arms. "Got it?"

Kommo-o, surprisingly, nodded.

"No more funny business. No headbutting. You listen to me, got it!?"

The blush grew even more intense, then a nod.

Zoey held him down for a few more seconds, panting as she asserted her dominance. Once she figured he had learned his lesson, Zoey sat up, still straddling Kommo-o, and tensed up almost immediately as the Pokemon put a clawed paw on her thigh. She looked at him, but all he did was feel her skin with… surprisingly dull claws. Not razor sharp, but nice. Why was Kommo-o still blushing, though?

Ice ran down her back as Zoey thought of one reason. He couldn't really, though, right? She looked behind her, and the ice only grew, giving her goosebumps everywhere. Yes. He was. Kommo-o had a significant erection.

Zoey frantically looked back and forth between Kommo-o's ever growing blush, and the ever stiffening cock. It was an impressive, fearsome member to say the least; maybe eight inches long, a thick knot at the base, four painfully hard looking bumps led up a path of bulging, spider-webbed veins to an impressive set of ridges. There were five of them in total, each rising up a bit before tapering down, stretching across most of his cock. On the underbelly of his throbbing member, the spikes that were in front of the knot formed two rows, each growing smaller as they approached the tip, and the tip… oh man. It resembled a human tip, but around the back of it, there were small barbs that lined the bulbous thing.

"Dear Arceus…" Zoey quickly hopped off of him.

Kommo-o straightened up, his face pretty much completely red at this point. He pulled his legs, as well as that large dick of his, close to his stomach, resting his paws in on his legs. She stood there for a few moments, looking at the Pokemon as he covered his arousal. Was he into being dominated, or something? Zoey had certainly taken his aggressiveness down a notch.

"I did not expect that…"

"Kommo-o." He spat, rising up.

His erection was hidden back into his slit when Zoey looked, but it wasn't long after the peek that she was pushed aside by an angry, embarrassed Kommo-o. She considered putting him back into his Pokeball and giving him back to her friend, but Zoey wanted to be friends with him. After a soft call of his name, she caught up with him, grabbing one of his clawed hands and tugged on it, bringing them both to a halt. Kommo-o glanced down at Zoey, a frown on his face.

"Look, you might be my Pokemon but… I want us to be friends, okay?" She offered a smile up at him, but Kommo-o just blushed, frowned, and started walking again, his hand slipping out of Zoey's.

Zoey frowned and caught up to him again, pulling his hand into hers. She held on tight, and after the first few tugs, Kommo-o just went with it, and the two walked hand in hand for a while. A couple cars passed them on the way to the beach, and when one particular large SUV passed them, Zoey watched it zoom down the road. Kommo-o caught her off guard and wrenched his hand from hers, she looked over just in time to see him sticking a talon up his nose.

She kept her distance as this Pokemon dug around, questioning if he was seriously resorting to what could only be described as middle school antics to keep her from holding his hand. As it turned out, that was exactly what Kommo-o was doing.

With a smug look of victory on his face, the brute began to walk away from her. Zoey didn't know if he knew where they were going, but from just how confident he was in his stride, she decided to just follow along. They passed cliff after cliff after cliff, each time she looked down, there was nothing, no beach at all, and none off in the distance as far as she could see.

As they walked, Zoey couldn't help but look Kommo-o up and down. This was the first shiny Pokemon she had ever seen in person before, and certainly the first shiny Kommo-o she had seen. His scales glinted in the sunlight, vibrant colors that dazzled her almost too easily. In fact, she was so distracted looking at Kommo-o that Zoey didn't even see the ramp that led down to the beach, nor the second or third one to follow that one.

It was only when Kommo-o stopped, gazing up a palm tree, that she snapped out of whatever that was and saw the beach that she had set out to find. She laughed and called Kommo-o, jogging down a ramp, but stopped when hers were the only footsteps she heard.

Zoey looked back just in time to see Kommo-o leap up and dig his talons into the palm, scaling it quickly. He was already halfway up the tree when she got back to the base of it.

"Kommo-o!" She yelled, cupping two hands around her mouth. "Get down here this instant!"

He didn't. In fact, he only seemed to climb higher, but for what reason? Zoey was tempted to recall him to his Great Ball, but wanted to try and get him down herself. What kind of precedence would she set for this "friendship," if she just put him back into his Pokeball whenever he was being bad?

"Please!" She called, adopting a much more gentle tone.

Still he climbed.

The Great Ball was held up, enough with this, enough with trying to be his friend. Clearly, even though he was such a cool Pokemon, Kommo-o had no interest listening to her. Maybe she could give him back to her friend, and maybe he could give her a different Pokemon. She fingered the button, moments away from actually doing it, when Kommo-o reached the top of the palm tree. Besides the fact that she didn't even know if the Great Ball could recall a Pokemon from that distance - the palm tree was easily a hundred feet tall - Zoey noticed that Kommo-o was clawing at something at the top of it.

She watched for a few seconds as he worked something large and green off the middle of it, and when he tossed it carelessly behind him, Zoey screeched and dove out of the way. The coconut thumped loudly as it smashed into the earth, she looked over at where it had landed and her eyes bulged. It was partially buried, it was so heavy.

A few seconds later, Kommo-o slid down the tree, his claws leaving gigantic gash marks around it. He looked over at Zoey, who was still on the ground, eyes wide with terror, and a strange grating noise came from his throat. Kommo-o was laughing at her.

Thoroughly humiliated, Zoey rose in a fury and…

Followed Kommo-o?

He walked over to a bench and sat down, the old, sun-bleached wood creaked under his weight. As Zoey began to scold him, yelling nearly at the top of her lungs about how dangerous that was, and how he could have killed her, he paid her no mind. Instead, Kommo-o preoccupied himself with de-husking the coconut as easily as one would peel a banana. When the green and cream colored husk was on the grass, Kommo-o's tail whipped forward, cracking the fruit in half.

Zoey stopped yelling at him and just watched in disbelief. Kommo-o greedily drank down the water in both of the coconut halves, well, what remained from him bashing it in half, and eagerly scooped the flesh out with a talon. She wondered if he was just acting up because he was hungry, especially that, once satisfied with eating half of it, Kommo-o smiled at her and offered the other half.

She was just about to take it when Kommo-o, faster than anything she had ever seen before, pulled it back and licked the white flesh. Once thoroughly coated in his saliva, Kommo-o grinned, offering the half again.

'He's acting like a kid…' Zoey thought.

Kommo-o was just about to take the half back when Zoey reached out, grabbing it from his hand. He watched as she dug into the flesh with her own fingernail, eating as much of it as she could stomach.

Zoey shuddered, though. It was really nasty; his saliva was thick, and tasted of coconut, sure, but it was still a weird consistency to eat. Regardless, she had to show that she wasn't about to chicken out, and Kommo-o seemed to respect that. When she was done with as much as she could eat, Zoey handed it back to him, and Kommo-o polished off the rest.

"Now, let's go to the beach. I feel like getting a tan." She reached down and took his clawed hand, holding on tight as she led the way to the ramp.

Kommo-o let her hold his hand all the way to the beach, not even trying to pull away this time. His hand was much warmer than it was the last time Zoey had it in hers, he almost seemed nervous.

The sand was, like most sand on Ula'ula Island, warm to the point of almost being uncomfortable, but after a second or two of acclimating to it, Zoey sighed. Between this, the lulling, hypnotic sounds of waves crashing upon shore, and the fact that the nearest person she saw was pretty far away, everything just felt right. Although, the couple she spied off in the distance must have been wearing matching, skin colored bathing suits, cause that's sure what looked like.

Zoey didn't care, if she was honest. Kommo-o's hand left her and she followed him to the steep cliff that led up to the area they had just walked down from. It was so steep that it offered quite a lot of shade from the hot Akalan sun, which Kommo-o enjoyed, plopping down and shaking the sand from his scales.

The backpack was thrown down, sunscreen taken out and applied, and before she knew it, Zoey was lazed out on a gigantic beach towel in the sun. It had been a bit worrying to her, untying her bikini, cause she didn't know if Kommo-o might try and do something. After all, he was quite the prankster, if his previous actions were anything to go off of, maybe he'd outright steal her bikini top and run away with it. That wouldn't make for a fun walk home.

She let out a sigh as the sun began to warm her up. After dealing with people in the office all week, it was nice to be somewhere like this. Somewhere warm, quiet, but with the pleasant white noise of the ocean lulling her into such a sleepy state that, if it wasn't for worrying about Kommo-o causing a ruckus, or the breeze occasionally blowing sand up in her face, she might have actually fallen asleep.

Zoey couldn't help it, though.

Between the sun, the relaxation, and her thoughts melting and melding into one solid conglomerate of ideas and sensations, sleep found her. It wasn't a dream per say, more like an out of body experience. She was able to see the entirety of Ula'ula Island, everywhere from her home, her work, even her favorite restaurant. The place that interested her the most, however, was back home, back in Kanto.

Somehow, as if she had willed it to life herself, Zoey found herself back in the messy, crowded house that she had grown up in. Everything was the same way it had been when she had left for Ula'ula Island all those years ago. Rockruff was curled up in her father's lap, who was sitting by a fireplace. Her mother was beside him, looking oddly enough like she was more of a servant than the mom Zoey knew.

As she walked through the house, kicking away toys and books that cluttered the hallways - something she had been glad about moving away from - Zoey made her way to her old bedroom. Of course, it wasn't just hers, Zoey had come from a large family: ten children, two parents, and occasionally a grandparent or two. In "her" room, there were two sets of bunk beds, none but hers made up with clean blankets and fresh sheets.

It would have been that way if Jeremy, her crush from middle school and the boy she had wanted to be with until death do her part, was there on her bed. Naked.

Zoey's eyes grew wide: even though she had never seen Jeremy naked before, her imagination had taken over, and it made her feel funny between her legs. Shocked, she looked down and realized that they were both roughly the same age there were in middle school. Was this all just some weird fantasy that had surfaced from her time daydreaming about him in middle school?

Whatever the case was, Jeremy was growing close. He pressed his warm body against hers, she could feel his warmth, feel the well of emotions flooding back to her. All those times she had looked on in wonder at that skinny, yet slightly chubby body in tight gym clothing, all the feelings and desires she had for him, they hit her like a ton of bricks, and all he was doing was hugging her.

Zoey closed her eyes and leaned into him, smelling that hideous sandalwood smell that he had always seemed to smell like back in middle school. She had never been sure if it was a cologne or a deodorant, but it had always made her nose wrinkle in disgust. It had been the one thing she wished she could change about him, but at the same time, it had grown on her as the two grew up together.

Jeremy then did something she had only dreamt of: he knelt down and gently began licking her. He wasn't skilled by any sense of the word, but his tongue more than made up for it. It was large, rough, and made her squirm in delight. As she got more and more into it, however, she began to wonder why it felt so big, and so much more rougher than the last man that went down on her.

She looked down and screamed in a lust filled terror: this wasn't Jeremy. No, the creature that was licking her so wonderfully was none other than Kommo-o. Everything snapped back to reality in a matter of seconds, she woke up to the rough, passionate licks of this new Pokemon.

"What the FUCK?!" Zoey yelped, scrambling backwards on the hot sand, kicking Kommo-o as she made her way back against the rock wall.

Kommo-o didn't waste any time in following her, however, and scrambled after her. Zoey, back against the stone wall, looked over, unsure of this situation. The dream had been pretty hot, and had left her in a state that made it almost impossible to deny the pleasure he brought her, but at the same time, he had, while she was sleeping, undid her bikini and licked her most guarded areas.

His large paws rested on her closed legs, and gently tugged them. Zoey was hesitant at first, and he didn't try and force anything upon her. No, when she allowed him to gently pull her legs open, it was because Zoey wanted him to. It didn't take much longer for Kommo-o to go back down on her, his head quickly buried itself in her groin, and began to lick.

Almost instantly, Zoey arched her back and moaned softly. He must have been holding himself back when she had been sleeping, because now, Kommo-o was an absolute animal. He licked and sucked and made her toes curl with just how rabid he ate her out. Each time his tongue went up her, it made a pass on Zoey's neglected clit, and the new and unfamiliar sensation of a Pokemon tongue made her breath a bit heavier.

When Kommo-o grabbed her thighs with his clawed paws, Zoey tried not to squeal in delight. It had been so long since she had been with anyone that she had considered just dropping her pants in the middle of a jungle and letting the wildlife go at her. This, however, was much better than that ever could have been. Kommo-o was quick to abuse those spots that made her whine, and licked, sucked, and rubbed those areas without abandon.

It didn't even occur to Zoey where she was when she moaned as loud as she did. Kommo-o's tongue assaulted her most sensitive areas, and the resulting yelps, groans, and squeals drew in a crowd. Two or three completely naked people, at first, but more and more of these overly tanned, naked humans followed. Zoey, once she finally opened her eyes, screamed in terror, but Kommo-o didn't let up.

Her heart raced, her eyes grew wide, all Zoey wanted to do was bury her head in the sand and be eaten out by Kommo-o. When she gave it a bit more thought, however, Zoey realized something. Those skin colored bathing suits, they hadn't been bathing suits at all. This beach wasn't named because Ula'ula Island didn't like broadcasting that it was one of the only islands with a nude beach in it. A nude beach she was currently being eaten out on.

There were maybe ten or twelve people surrounding her, most sporting rather large erections, but there were some smaller endowed men, as well as one or two women that might have been their wives. Each was watching Zoey, watching the Pokemon go to town on her, watching the pleasure he gave her.

She was going to cum.

Zoey was going to cum, for the first time in her life, in front of an audience of complete strangers. She didn't know what felt worse; being brought to an orgasm by a Pokemon she barely knew, or the onlookers beginning to masturbate as they avidly watched her pleasure. Figuring that this was as worse as it could get, Zoey took charge, grabbing Kommo-o's head and pushing it into her pussy, making him eat her out faster and faster.

His head was used as a sex toy for her, one that could lick, kiss, and suck all those wonderful parts of her. Zoey began to feel lightheaded from the pleasure, and didn't stop herself from whimpering and quivering, it had just felt too good. Through breathy pants, Zoey held Kommo-o's pink and golden head close to her groin, and finally, wonderfully, let loose.

Unlike many of her orgasms, which were brought through the help of a vibrator and, in rather dull circumstances, her own fingers, this one was a great many magnitudes better, stronger, powerful. Zoey collapsed into a puddle of euphoria and unbridled bliss, which was when Kommo-o took over again, his tongue sending electric shocks throughout her body as he went about pleasing her.

When the clarity came back to her, when Zoey realized that Kommo-o, who was, for all intents and purposes, a complete stranger, had brought her to an orgasm, there was a silent spark of rage that grew in her heart. Looking around, she could see maybe five or six leaky onlookers furiously, passionately stroking various sized and colored cocks. With a gulp, she addressed them, shoving Kommo-o aside.

"All you, please, cum on his face. He's been a bad Pokemon, and needs a bit of humiliation."

Even as it left her mouth it sounded bad, but what else was she gonna say that wouldn't have sounded stupid? Zoey blushed, as she realized that all the men were focused on her, and wondered if they had even heard her. She was about to say something again when a rather pudgy man with a relatively small cock stepped forward.

Kommo-o glared at him, grunting his name in surprise and screwing his eyes shut as the pudgy man suddenly blasted ropes of cum all over his face. This man must have been pretty pent up, because he easily painted the face of Kommo-o white with his cum. This outburst led another man to step forward, then another, and another, and before Zoey knew it, Kommo-o had all five or six men furiously stroking themselves off, blasting his face with their warm, white cum.

When the last man, another pudgy man, albeit with a much larger dick, left, Kommo-o sat there, cum running down his face. There was a brief silence between the two as Zoey looked on, wanting nothing more to laugh, but knowing that this Pokemon could still easily kill her with a quick jab. After a few more tense, awkward seconds, she handed him a towel, which he used to wipe at last a cup of cum off of his face. He offered it back when he was done, but Zoey just let it fall to the ground.

No way did she want that towel anymore.

Kommo-o laid against a warm rock, still in a bit of shock, it appeared, from what had happened. Zoey snuggled beside him, grabbing his arm and putting it around her chest. The little dare devil squeezed one of her breasts, which made her jump a bit before giggling and smacking his hand away.

"So, was today fun?" She asked, folding a leg over another so it hid her slightly wet pussy from the two onlookers that were seemingly talking to each other.

"Kom." He said, shrugging.

"I think… I liked it. I liked it when I woke up to you… y'know. It was nice. And then what came after, all your licks and kisses well… that was awesome as well." She spied the tip of his cock poking from a slit, and grinned. Why not try and make him fuck her as well? "I bet my pussy tasted good as well, right?" A few inches of his cock almost immediately popped out, and it quickly grew. "You liked eating me out, huh?"

It was at this point she sat up and reached down, taking his warm length in her hand. Kommo-o shivered from her touch, and the knot at the base of his hardening member swelled with blood as she touched it. He looked down at her, blushing heavily as she touched his awesome looking member, and murmured his name softly.

Zoey just smiled as his ribbed, spiky member gave her hand a message each time she ran it down its impressive length. She wanted nothing more than to sit on him, but Zoey knew that she probably wouldn't enjoy it; she had just been eaten out by Kommo-o. Any kind of pleasure would make her uncomfortable from the oversensitized area.

As Zoey ran her hand up and down Kommo-o's length, something slippery suddenly made her hand wet. She looked down and saw that Kommo-o was leaking precum, which turned her on quite a bit. With a grin, Zoey leaned down, putting his tip in her mouth and suckling on it a bit, getting a good taste of what he was. Musty. Salty. Sweaty. Very very earthy. It wasn't the best thing she tasted, but when Kommo-o put a large paw on her hand and gently pushed her head down his length, it seemed as if that didn't matter.

She stopped him before he made her gag; Zoey knew when enough was enough. It wasn't too bad, though, she was able to take over half of his length before his imposing, intimidating knot, but that in and of itself was perfect. With one hand, she held his cock like a wine glass, gently squeezing and feeling its slimy, wet girth. With the other, she ran it up and down the four inches she had left to consume, jerking him off as she began to blow him.

Kommo-o began to shudder, sighing softly and murmuring his name as she went to work on him. Zoey was, by no sense of the word, good at giving head, but she figured it wasn't too hard. Suck, lick, and swallow the insane amount of saliva and precum that built up in her mouth. While she was doing that, make sure his knot was well looked after and his shaft was stroked. Yeah. This was easy!

And then she gagged. It wasn't anything in particular that set it off, but before she knew it, Zoey was coughing up saliva, the feeling of wanting to empty her stomach overpoweringly strong. Kommo-o looked down with concern, placing a hand on her shoulder, caringly, which made her smile and look up at him. She reassured him that she was fine by opening wide, angling his member down, and consuming up to the safe point with her warm, wet mouth.

This time around, she'd give soft, gentle bites up his shaft as she sucked upwards, which made him tense up ever so slightly each time, his pathetic whimpering almost turning Zoey on again. She picked up her pace with her strokes, wanting to milk him for all he was worth. The only thing she wished he had was a ball sack she could fondle, one she could suck on as she jerked him off.

Kommo-o's wide paw went to her head again as she sucked, beginning to push her down in tandem with her licking down. It made Zoey feel as if she was doing something right, which definitely turned her on. Thinking that Kommo-o was liking this so much that he couldn't do anything but put his hand on her head, it sent shivers down her spine.

After a few more sucks, Kommo-o pushed her head off of him, grabbing his massive erection in his large paw, and began to huff as he stroked himself off. Zoey was a little distraught that he didn't want to finish inside of her, but as she was pelted with the first of many of his ropes of cum, it didn't much matter. The hot, white liquid pelted her face before streaming down to the sand, leaving a moist, dark spot by her knees.

When Kommo-o gave a long, shuddering sigh and let his cock go, Zoey immediately went to it, suckling his tip and holding it in her mouth. The salty, musky residue of his cum was still all over his cock, which she greedily licked and sucked off of him, cleaning him as best she could. Kommo-o began to shiver slightly, and pushed her off, smiling down at her.

Zoey cuddled up next to him, and the two of them watched the ocean waves crash upon the sand. Both had pleased each other, but Zoey knew there was one other thing she wanted to do, one more internal itch she knew she just _had _to scratch. For right now, however, there was nothing either of them had the energy to do but lie on the beach, naked, and in each other's company.

. . .

"Uggghhh!" Zoey moaned as she dumped a literal mountain of sand out of her backpack.

"Kommo?" The large lizard inquired, poking his head over Zoey's shoulder.

"It's just… I hate sand! It's coarse and rough, and it gets everywhere!" Zoey said with a grin.

She looked over at Kommo-o, but he didn't look amused. Instead, he turned away and began to explore the house. Thankfully, she didn't hear any crashing or banging that was that worrisome; she didn't have precious vases or anything like that. After tossing the empty backpack aside, Zoey walked towards the sound of a creaking bed, and poked her head into her room.

Almost immediately, she blushed.

Kommo-o had, in his claws, her favorite toy. A SuperMaxxx brand vibrator, the strongest one they offered for the price. Before she did anything, Zoey looked on in curiosity. Kommo-o apparently didn't know what the device was for; no doubt it was the first of anything he had seen like it. Canine Pokemon, she knew, had good noses and could have easily smelled the result of the pleasure the toy brought, but could Kommo-o?

Sure looked like it. Already, Zoey saw his tip poking out, and as if by happenstance, Kommo-o stumbled upon the on switch. When the toy began to vibrate, he froze and quickly dropped it, his eyes growing wide with curiosity. It was then Zoey decided to enter.

"It's called a vibrator, Mo." A nickname she had found irritated the beast.

With a huff, she squatted down and picked the toy up, smiling as she and Kommo-o looked at it. Zoey rose and grabbed one of Kommo-o's clawed paws, turning it palm side up and pressing the vibrator into it. After the shock cleared from his eyes, she moved it up his arm, to the crook of his elbow, under the white epaulet of fur. He tried to squirm away, but Zoey quickly calmed him down with a kiss.

And then she dragged the vibrator to his slit.

At first, Kommo-o was deathly still, his face turning a bright shade of red as he sat motionless on the bed. Zoey drove the vibrator into the fleshy slit, feeling it get pushed aside as Kommo-o got hard. Before he got too hard, Zoey thought of something. She had always wanted a man to use these, but Kommo-o would have to suffice.

Before his length emerged, the ribs, small blunt spikes, and knot had a chance to swell to full attention, Zoey took three decent sized cock rings and slid them down his shaft. Each fit perfectly on top each other, and as Kommo-o's knot swelled with further teasing from the wand, the rings pushed it upwards, past the last one. Once he was so hard he was almost maroon, she knew the rings had worked. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Zoey handed the wand over, instructing him to rub it up and down his painfully erect length. He watched as she stripped down to nothing but her anklet, his eyes growing wide with hunger for her. Once nude, Zoey went to the night stand and grabbed a small bottle of lube, going back and kneeling in front of Kommo-o.

The lube trickled down his cock, and the sounds alone as she stroked him off with both hands almost hypnotized her. Kommo-o's length was glistening when she finished, standing back to admire her handiwork. There he was, a nearly six foot tall Pokemon blushing and leaning back on his arms as he looked at her. Suddenly, Kommo-o leapt up and grabbed her.

Zoey shouted in alarm, but was thrown to the bed, like a sack of potatoes. Kommo's claws gripped her waist tightly, tight enough to draw blood, and as he thrusted his entire length into her, knot and all, Zoey couldn't help but scream. It had been a mistake to taunt him, a mistake to let him out of his Pokeball, this she realized as he began to breed her, make her his.

After a few more rough pushes, however, everything seemed to ease. His grip weakened only slightly, and he didn't thrust into her completely, instead bumping his knot against her slit with each lazy, yet hard, push. As the ribs began to drag up and down, as the barbs tickled her, as the ever looming realization that he'd knot her and fill her with his cum once he was done using her filled Zoey's head, she let out a loud, shuddering moan.

It seemed to egg Kommo-o on, who began to pick up the pace a bit more, dragging his seemingly massive length in and out of her almost as fast as he did when he first started. Everything began to meld into one as she was fucked; Zoey couldn't tell the time five minutes in, and by the tenth minute, she had trouble even remembering her name. Kommo-o had gotten much more gentle with his thrusts, sure, but the initial pain of his eager, dominating thrust was still there.

Kommo-o suddenly pulled out, and she felt claws on her stomach. He flipped her around and knelt on the bed, pushing her upwards a bit. So this was how he wanted to take her, finish her. With her legs on his chest, claws holding them tightly in place. His eyes glared into hers, Zoey didn't recognize the look, but none of that mattered once he lined his cock up with her pussy and pushed it in.

Completely.

She gasped when his knot stretched her wider than she had ever been able to stretch herself before. Kommo-o let out a breathy roar and began to knot-fuck her, pushing the plump bulb in as deep as it could go before pulling it out, a wet schlucking sound each time he did. Zoey reached down to rub herself, but Kommo-o swatted her hand away, frowning. Would he not even let her get off?

It terrified her when he reached down. Those claws could rip the husk off a coconut like it was nothing; what would it do to the most sensitive part on her body? When he felt around, rubbing his claw against her, Zoey was pleasantly surprised at the feeling. It was more akin to the back of a fingernail than a sharp nail or something. When he pushed it harder into her, rubbed her more, whatever fear she knew went away. She trusted him with the task of getting her off.

That was all he did for a while; rubbing her quivering cunt as his enormous length throbbed inside of her, knot pressed firmly against the quivers. Zoey could tell that Kommo-o wanted nothing more to do than shoot his load inside of her, make her his, breed her, but he held back in favor of making her feel good. For Kommo-o, it seemed as if her pleasure mattered just as much as his.

And she could tell. Kommo-o didn't need much instruction; a few gasping, moaning words directed him in the right way. He was a quick learner and made her grunt almost immediately with how hard he tried. If she was honest with herself, though, Zoey was glad when he began to fuck her again. Having him claw her off was nice and all, but that enormous cock of his was definitely what would get her off the quickest.

Zoey wrapped her arms around him with a groan, beginning to pant as he fucked her. Kommo-o laid into her, squishing his lizard chest against her warm breasts as his lengthy member made her squeal in pleasure. Each thrust was something overwhelmingly shocking; never before in her life had Zoey ever been able to feel more than a presence when she had sex, but now, every ribbed ridge of his length, every protrusion, even the ridge of his rock solid tip, the sensations overwhelmed and overtook her.

Before she knew it, Zoey was making a mess of the sheets below as she whimpered and clenched, holding onto Kommo-o's scaly body like her life depended on it. Kommo-o it seemed was also unable to continue going; he pushed his gigantic knot inside of her one last time, and a warm sensation suddenly filled her entire groin.

The two laid there in each other's arms, panting and silent. Neither one of them said a word to each other. Zoey could feel Kommo-o continue to cum, the warmth spreading inside of her, and felt happy. Until he rested his full weight onto her, apparently just as exhausted from what had just happened. He was a hefty Pokemon, after all, so she kicked and yelled and punched until he got the message and flipped them around.

Zoey sighed as she rested on him, pushing the hair from her face and smiling down at this golden and pink Pokemon. Kommo-o looked up at her and smiled as well, and everything seemed just right between the two of them. His prankster personality had seemed to go away, his cum was still flowing into her, and each time she shifted, the enormous knot pulsed hard and made him squirm.

Overall, she wondered what tomorrow would hold in store for them…

. . .

Hello audience!

Sorry for the long wait. Had some life stuff going on, but hey, have you joined my Discord yet? If not, the link is down below! Also! I have something cool to announce. I opened up a Ko-fi! If you're not interested, fine, no worries, but the money would go towards art commissions for a VN (Virtual Novel) that I'm slowly coming up with. Link to the page is also down below, anything is appreciated!

Discord Link: nA3Smz3xhJ

Ko-Fi Link: /topicoatl


End file.
